Our New Normal
by LumiOlivier
Summary: (Reader fic) Lana misses Japan. Can we blame her? Unfortunately, she had to graduate from Ouran Academy sometime. But her new life in New York with Kyoya is only just beginning. College is an entirely different ballgame. (Part 3 of 3.) (Part 1 of 3: Kiss Kiss, Part 2 of 3: Back to Normal, I Guess) ***UPDATES EVERY TUESDAY***
1. Day One: Again

**A/N: Um…Excuse me? Could I possibly come in? Because I missed writing Ouran fic and well…This seemed like the best place to be. As I sit on my planner, pressing a flower between its covers. Anyway…**

 **Hi, guys! It has been a loooong time since I wrote more of the saga of Lana and Kyoya. For those of you who are new here, I suggest reading Kiss, Kiss and Back to Normal first. Also, if you're new here and don't know, this is a story that tends to deal with various mental illnesses (mostly based on my own experiences with them), so if that's not your cup of tea, then there are plenty other stories on my profile to satisfy your appetites ranging from G rated to not so G rated. Feel free to glut yourself. But if the situation calls for it, I do post trigger warnings before every chapter that needs them. But, I don't think I have much more to say. Lana, what about you? _Nope. I think you got it covered. Between you and our back and forths on Twitter for the last week._ Alright. Let's get into this then, shall we? We can talk later.**

 **But before we begin, poor little Lana's going to be going through a little bit of anxiety. Tread lightly. I love you.**

It's hard to believe a whole summer went by already. It feels like just yesterday when Kyoya and I left Tokyo. Or that he took me to see American Idiot and proposed. But he and I made an agreement the morning after. We put our engagement off until after graduation. If we still want to marry each other then, we'll start planning the wedding. For now, we only have one thing to focus on.

We had orientation this morning. But there was one little problem. I knew damn well that neither one of us wanted to get out of bed. The feeling of Having Kyoya wrapped around me was the worst and best addiction I've ever had. Nothing brought me down quite like it, but it could also kill my motivation like nobody's business. We had things to do today. Maybe five more minutes? Yeah. Five more minutes. That's all I need.

A soft, gentle kiss fell on my forehead, "Did you think I wouldn't realize you were awake, young lady?"

"You know," I nuzzled into my boyfriend's warm, comfortable chest, "A simple good morning would've worked just as well."

"Have we ever been simple?"

"Good point," I agreed, getting one more kiss, "Good morning."

"Good morning, my princess," Kyoya flirted deliriously.

"Really?" I teased, "Even after graduation, after the million times I've told you they don't work on me, you're still dropping your host charms like that?"

"I might be," he held me against his chest, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"I might bite you."

"No, you won't."

"I'll...sue?"

"Lana, we both know you're horribly out-lawyered to sew me over something so frivolous," Kyoya felt around on the nightstand box with all of our nightstand pieces still inside for his glasses, "Could I ask you a favor?"

I already had an inkling, "Of course. What do you need?"

"You know the little blocks of ice attached to your ankles?" Just as I thought.

"I'm pretty sure the technical term for them is my feet," I giggled, "What would you want with my feet?"

"My shoulder itches," Kyoya whined, "If I scratch at it, we'll end up with blood on the new sheets. Do you know how to get..."

Kyoya stopped himself, fully aware of my answer. His embrace tightened around me. Like an apology. And I couldn't help but move closer into it, "Yes. I know how to get blood out of bedding."

"Lana," he kept his voice down, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. My brain wasn't fast enough to catch up to my mouth and..."

Before Kyoya could spiral any more, I cut him off with a kiss, "It's alright. You're ok. So am I."

"You sure?" he worried.

"Positive," I promised, putting my feet on his shoulder just like he asked me, "Besides, do you know how pissed Rhiannon would be if she caught you scratching at it?"

"She'd kill me," Kyoya chuckled, holding my feet on the black and gray mermaid on his shoulder. Over the summer, he made a call to Yoshi in Tokyo, asking him for his blessing to get a new tattoo. We weren't in Tokyo anymore, so Kyoya had to find a new artist. Since Rhiannon had a gift for pin-ups, he asked her to do a mermaid for him. Something about a symbol of a fresh start, "You know, Lana, I'm surprised you haven't gotten anymore."

"I've never thought about it," I admitted, getting the itch again, "Maybe I will one day. Maybe I won't."

"Maybe I can do your next one," he thought, "Rhiannon would be ok with that, right?"

"Hell no," I squeaked, "But since she's off work right now, I'm sure Carlos would be more than happy to train you right now."

"I better not," Kyoya shook his head, "If it's not Yoshi or it's not Rhiannon, I want no part of it. Family loyalties and all that."

"I understand." That was one of the best parts about our relationship. Kyoya and Rhiannon had the strangest bond. It nearly rivaled ours. But Rhiannon took a shine to Kyoya very quickly. I wasn't sure if it was because he was mine or because he was cute, but they became instant best friends. Not that I'm complaining. At least one member of my family liked him.

"So..." he reached over for yet another item on our almost nightstand. Because our morning routine wouldn't be complete without it, "Are we just going to avoid the elephant in the room?"

"What elephant?"

"It's our first day, Lana," Kyoya pointed out, "You nervous?"

"Surprisingly no," I did a quick mental assessment, "I think I got this."

"That's my girl," he started doodling on my wrist like any other morning. I probably have more ink in my bloodstream than blood at this point, "But you do know that if you need anything to call me, right?"

"Of course."

"I'll only be a quick half hour across town?"

"Yes, Kyoya," I groaned, "I know. Honestly, I'm kind of excited about this."

"Really?" he switched colors.

"Don't ruin this for me, Kyoya," I stuck my finger in his chest, "I'm in a weirdly good place right now and I'm not looking this gift horse in the mouth. Not yet anyway."

"Alright," Kyoya let it go, coloring his outlines in bright red, "You'll be fine. It's a bit of a disappointment that you're not going to NYU with me."

"Hey," I chirped, "I'm sure that, with your grades, you could probably transfer to Columbia."

"I know more about the arts department at NYU than the one at Columbia," he capped his marker, "Besides, I have a few connections there."

"And by connections," I twitched a little as he blew on the wet ink, "You mean Rhiannon's connections, right?"

"She's already talked to a few of my professors," Kyoya confessed, "I should be ok."

"Good," I glanced down at the line of three 8-bit hearts across my wrist, "Really?"

"You act like I don't know you're a little bit of a nerd," he teased, "I've seen you and Rhiannon in arcades, Lana. You're both monsters."

"I wouldn't call us monsters," I argued, "But we are pretty great."

"Not to mention," Kyoya kissed my other arm, up the sakura blossoms he drew on me last year, "You always wear your heart on your sleeve, Lana. All three of them."

"If you're going to get deep and philosophical on me this early in the morning," I pulled myself out of bed, "At least let me make some tea first."

"We need to get going," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "You don't want to be late. I sure as hell don't want to be late."

"Dibs on the shower," I gave him a quick kiss and bolted for the bathroom. Fortunately, Kyoya and I got a joint graduation present from his oldest brother in the form of our cozy, spacious apartment. However, the hot water still only lasted so long. But the building also had a water heater from Hell, so we had that going for us. I was very careful to not get Kyoya's morning doodle wet. Not an easy feat when I needed to wash my hair, but I can manage. Or I can try my damnedest.

Ring, ring!

Dammit.

Ring, ring!

I shut the water off and grabbed my phone off the counter, "Morning, Rhi."

"Morning, sweetie," my sister chimed on the other end, "How are you this fine day?"

"Peachy," I threw my closet door open. We still didn't have everything unpacked, but for the most part, we were waiting on the dresser to be put together. Elliot was going to be a lamb and do that for us, but he's been busy between working and taking care of Rhiannon, "How are you?"

"Are you sure?" Rhiannon turned the tables, "It's your first day of school again. You want me to come with you? I don't know any Columbia professors, but that doesn't mean I can't try to make friends."

"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes, "What is with everyone? Kyoya's worried, you're worried. You both need to give me a little more credit."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "That's my job, Lana. I'm supposed to worry about you. That's supposed to be Mom's job, but because I'm closer and because, if you ask me, I'm a little better at it, it falls on my shoulders."

"I'll tell you what," I bargained, thumbing through my side, "After I'm done with orientation, I'll meet up with you for lunch and tell you all about it."

"Awesome!" Rhiannon squealed, "I look forward to a full report and no skimping on details. I never went to college and I need to live vicariously through you."

There was the sister I knew and loved, "Fine. But I have to get ready yet and our place is the half way point between our respective schools. I don't want to be late."

"Alright," she let me go, "I love you, sweetie! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Rhi..."

Click.

I settled on a short, gray dress and a light blue cardigan and did a spin in the mirror. Damn, Lana, you're adorable some days. Now...I know I didn't lose my sapphire in the move. Sure enough, right next to all of my medications (Almost down to two! Thanks, Yuuichi!) laid a dainty chain with a little sapphire pendant. Out of all the jewelry I've ever owned in my life, very few pieces had sentimental meaning to me. And there were only two that I would never leave the house without. That sapphire always brought a smile to my face.

That was almost a year ago. Hard to believe. I sat by myself in a rose garden in London, waiting for Kyoya without even knowing it. I still had that dress in the closet, too, but today wasn't the day for that. Although...I missed living in London. I missed living in Tokyo. I missed the way things used to be. But just because I missed the past didn't mean I wasn't ridiculously excited for the future.

The whole world was ahead of me. Now was the time in my life where I was supposed to kick ass and take names. I'll just settle for getting through my first semester with my head still attached. If I can do that, I'm sure the kicking ass and the taking names will fall into place at some point. With a kiss from my loving boyfriend and a quick stop at a coffee cart for a cup of jasmine green tea, I started heading for the Columbia campus. Lord help me.

I've never had my gung-ho attitude sucked out of me as quick as it sparked before. I knew I wasn't going to be the only freshman here, but my god, there were a lot of people here. Happy place, Lana. Try and get through it as best as you can before you hit the panic button and call Kyoya. You can do this. At least, I think I can. But my heart rate spiking and my stomach turning said otherwise.

This campus was huge! What if I end up getting lost? I'd more than likely end up late for that class and fall behind and end up flunking out. I'm here on scholarship. There's no way I can afford to lose that. Ivy league schools don't come cheap and I know damn well my parents wouldn't be able to foot that bill. And I'd feel awful asking Kyoya for that. Engaged or not, I promised myself that I'd never use him for his money.

Just when I think my hellish thought train can't get any worse, another god-awful possibility pops into my head. Sure, I might make it to class on time, but it's the first day. I'm sure someone at some point is going to want to get to know me. My social skills were horrendously stunted and my stranger danger factor is a million times higher than the average person. Hell, even with people I knew, I could be anxious. And God only knows what kind of hazing they give the freshmen here! I took a seat on the front steps to breathe this out. Settle down, Lana. Settle down.

"Hi!"

"AH!" I jumped out of my skin.

"I'm sorry," a red-headed girl sat next to me, "I didn't mean to scare the hell out of you."

"Don't worry about it," I brushed her off, "I know this is the oldest line in the book, but it's not you. It's me."

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" she asked. Dammit! She could smell it on me, couldn't she? I nodded quickly, hoping for the best. Instead of any sort of paddling, the girl looked me over, "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I...I don't do new people well."

And the meds hadn't kicked in yet.

"It's alright," she spoke softly, but not enough to patronize me, "Everyone gets nervous on their first day. Especially around these parts. As long as you get plenty of sleep and don't overdose on caffeine, you'll do fine. Come on. You're with me, freshman."

"Where are we going?" I quivered as she pulled me onto my feet.

"I know this campus like the back of my hand," she assured, "Care for a tour?"

"Absolutely," I agreed, following closely behind her.

"We should probably start with introductions," she figured, "What's your name?"

"Lana," I babbled out, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lana," my new friend beamed, "I'm Kiki. If you need anything at all, come talk to me. I don't want to say I have my fingers on the pulse of everything here, but I have my fingers on the pulse of everything here."

So, if there was anyone I needed to follow like a lost puppy around here, it's her. Got it. For the rest of the morning, Kiki and I wandered around the beautiful campus of Columbia, taking it all in. There were random groups of people here and there. Some were already getting a jumpstart on their classes for the semester. Some were catching up. For the most part, this wasn't so bad.

Despite the huge campus, this wasn't much different from Ouran Academy. I started to come down and get a better grasp on the situation. I could do this. I had a map in my head of where all my classes would be already. I'm not going to be late to any of them. This year is going to be ok, I think. But then, we got up to a group of houses that looked almost like smaller versions of Kyoya's parents' house.

"And coming up on your left," Kiki put on her best narration voice, "This is the Greek housing. All the fraternities and sororities in one place. Like a gated community, but not nearly as strict. If it were, we wouldn't have half the fraternities anymore."

"It's beautiful," I was left completely in awe with a hint of nostalgia.

"It gets even better," she stopped in front of a house with a giant, wraparound porch and the Greek character for Gamma between the upper floor's windows, "See this house here?"

"I'm guessing the Gamma house?"

"This is our house," Kiki grinned. I thought I saw some sort of pin on her shirt, but I thought that was more of a fashion statement than representation, "Not to show off or anything, but it's not often you get a personal guided tour of the school by the Gamma Phi president."

"Excuse me?" I gasped, getting anxious again, but not enough to warrant panic.

"No worries," she settled me, "As far as the sororities go, we're pretty tight-knit. Our first rush party is this weekend, if you're looking to pledge."

"I don't know about that," I bit my lip, "I'm not really the sorority type."

"Lana," Kiki awed, "Come on. I've been getting to know you since you stepped foot on our playground. You're definitely Gamma material. Don't let any of the others fool you. Some of them can be bitches."

Yikes, "I'll think about it."

"Please?" she begged, "Please, please, please? We could use a few new members from the new class coming in. I promise it'll be great."

"I said, I'll think about it," I stood my ground. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I had a feeling that Kiki would get along famously with Renge. She had the same kind of commanding presence, but she played it off as subtlety. Like a mixture of Renge and Haruhi. I miss them, too.

"And that's it!" Kiki chimed, "You're more than welcome to leave any time. A lot of people use today just to settle into their dorms. Which one's yours?"

"I'm staying off campus," I told her, "My boyfriend and I are more in the city."

"Does he go here, too?" she wondered.

"No," I shook my head, "He's up at NYU."

"I hate when that happens," Kiki sighed, "My high school boyfriend and I were like that. We started going to different schools, fell into different groups of friends, and eventually, we drifted apart. But we weren't living together."

There was another one. The main reason why I worried about Kyoya and me going to different schools. I didn't want to lose him. He's been one of the best things to happen to me and I know what life is like without him. It's hell. I grabbed the sapphire around my neck like one would a cross, "I don't think we're going to break up any time soon."

At least I hoped not. A quick smile shot onto Kiki's face, "I'm sure you'll be alright. If you two moved in together, it has to be a little serious. Am I right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling a bit more at ease.

"I'm sure you have other things you need to be doing today," she let me go.

"Yeah," I came to again, "I have a lunch date with my sister that I should be getting to."

"Well, Lana," Kiki threw her arms around me, "It was so nice meeting you and I hope I'll see you this weekend."

"I said I'd think about it," I reiterated, "But it was nice meeting you, too, Kiki. Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem!"

The two of us parted ways and I got into the first cab I could find. Rhiannon when she's hungry is a scary thought. Rhiannon when she's hungry and hormonal is like unleashing Godzilla. I'm sure she's waiting for me. A quick glance at my phone screen confirmed that suspicion. There was a Chinese restaurant down the block from her apartment that she stuffed her face at regularly. And I'm saying that in the nicest way I possibly can.

"You?" Rhiannon squealed, "A sorority?"

"Would I lie to you?" I defended, taking a long sip of my green tea.

"I'm sorry, Lana," she giggled, "I can't see it. Don't get me wrong. I've been friends with a few sorority girls in my life, but you do not strike me as the type."

"That's what I told her!" I explained, "But I don't think this girl knows how to take no for an answer."

"Some of them don't," Rhiannon pointed out, "But they're not all like that. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I might. I might not. I'm pretty undecided about everything these days."

"And that's why I picked where we're having lunch," she admitted, "You're too indecisive. You need to make some blind decisions, my dear sister. Leaps of faith aren't nearly as bad as what you think they are."

"Define not as bad as I think they are."

"Do you know how many blind decisions I've made in my life?" Rhiannon dangled a chow mein noodle in her mouth, "Moving to New York was a blind decision for me."

"Really?" I wondered, "I thought you always planned on moving here."

"Nope," she went on, "I had no idea where I wanted to go. I just knew I had to get the hell out of Waterloo. And I did! And here we are today. I got in with Carlos and I haven't left his side since. Look where that blind decision got me. Not only am I in New York, but I'm here with you!"

"I had nothing to do with that."

"You had everything to do with that..." a slight melancholy washed over my sister's face.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Do you remember the day I left?" Rhiannon began, "You were awfully young yet."

"I was eleven, Rhi," I remembered, "Because you left a year after I was diagnosed."

"If you wouldn't have gotten your diagnosis," she confessed, "I would've left sooner. But I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't understand how you worked, so I stuck around to take care of you. Then, they said you were going to England and I figured I needed to be moving on, too. I didn't have the money to move to London with you."

"But you went to JFK with me," the day started coming back to me.

"I never left after that," Rhiannon rested her hand on her growing belly, "I was a bit of a mess. My best friend in the whole world just left for England and I was left behind. So, I stayed in a crappy hotel in Brooklyn and walked around until two in the morning. There was a for rent sign in an apartment building a few blocks from my hotel and I never left it. Mom and Dad sent the rest of my stuff the following week. So, if you wouldn't have gone to England, I probably wouldn't be in New York. That was my blind decision. I didn't know what this town was going to hold for me. But when I got drunk one night, I met Carlos and he said there was an opening at his shop for some part time help. If I remembered meeting him in the morning, give him a call. Lo and behold, I remembered him. Making blind decisions can lead to some pretty incredible things."

"What do I make a blind decision about?" I popped a piece of orange chicken (that still wasn't as good as mine, but a close second) in my mouth.

"That's the thing. You're not supposed to know," Rhiannon pushed her hair out of her face, "But as far as the whole sorority thing goes, I say go for it. What the hell? What's the worst that could happen?"

I was still a little on the fence about it. Rhiannon asking the worst possible question for someone like me didn't help. I knew someone that'd be able to help me out with this. And I'll see him later, "More importantly, Rhiannon. How are you? Doing alright?"

"I've been better," she blew bubbles in her diet Coke, "I'm tired. I'm sore. Little man hates me, I swear."

"No, he doesn't," I assured, "He loves his mama. He just doesn't know how to express it yet."

"HEY!" Rhiannon squealed, "Since I have you here! I need a favor."

"I'll consider," I allowed, "What's your favor?"

"I need you to guilt your boyfriend into painting a mural for the nursery," she ordered, "You think he'd be down for it?"

"Absolutely," I nodded, "You know Kyoya wouldn't pass that kind of opportunity up. Have you decided what theme you're going with?"

"I'm thinking space," Rhiannon decided, "Could Kyoya do space?"

"Probably," I assured, "There's not much he can't do."

"I'm due in three weeks, Lana," she groaned, "Three weeks! Why can't he come out now?"

"Because he's got three weeks left," I pointed out the obvious. Then, I caught a glimpse of my phone, "Speaking of Kyoya, I need to get going. He's probably getting out about now."

"Sure," Rhiannon scoffed, "Leave me all by myself."

"Rhi," I stared at her blankly, "Your boyfriend is just around the corner and up the stairs."

"Three flights of them!"

"There's an elevator," I chuckled, "You can't get pity out of me. I'm sorry."

"Remember," she repeated, "Ask him about the nursery!"

"I will!" I gave my sister a hug goodbye and headed out again. I bet he hasn't left the NYU campus yet. When the cab pulled up, I sat on the steps outside and waited. He's going to freak when he finds me here.

I was supposed to go here. This was the dream. Our first choice together. This was it. But given that an ivy league college wanted me more, me sitting on these steps was more of a middle finger to NYU than anything. Oh well. Maybe my rejection letter from here was one of those things that happen for a reason. Or they didn't realize a good thing when it was right in front of their face. They got Kyoya, though.

"Lana?" Speak of the devil.

"Hey, baby," I cranked my neck back.

"What are you doing here?" he pulled me onto my feet and into a kiss.

"Surprise," I beamed.

"Are you ok?" Kyoya's worrying reflex went into hyperdrive.

"Yes," I promised, "I'm fine. Everything's good. For a brief time today, it wasn't, but I managed to get through it. Even made a new friend. It's been a damn roller coaster, Kyoya."

"I know what you mean," he relaxed, taking my hand, "It's amazing what people will say in front of you when they don't think you speak English. Aside from some of the grosser things I've heard, it's actually quite fun. In that sort of sadistic way."

"You're not going to believe what I've heard," I sighed out, "I got a guided tour of the campus from one of the sorority presidents. She wants me to pledge."

Kyoya sat back with a little smirk on his face, "Really? You, too?"

 **A/N: And so it begins…Again. I did miss writing for Ouran. It's going to be a bit different this time around, though. Lana and Kyoya have started college. Rhiannon's uber pregnant at this point. Elliot's working his ass off. And Lana's thinking about pledging a sorority. And by the sounds of it, Kyoya's got Greek life on the brain, too. I thought to myself, "Lumi, what's the next step up from the host club?" That's when it hit me. The host club was a group of boys that might as well have been brothers. Why not get Kyoya in semi-familiar surroundings and get that boy into a fraternity? Tell me he wouldn't and I'll call you a liar. Also, tell me he wouldn't use the language barrier to his advantage. Kyoya's Kyoya. Of course he would. Now, if it's alright with you, I'm going to bed. See you next chapter! xx**


	2. The Final Frontier

**A/N: Hi, guys! Let's talk, yeah? Mostly because Erica. Your babies?** ** _Your_** **babies? Them there's** ** _my_** **babies. I'm the one that sweats into them every single week and out comes a little ray of sunshine. Or sometimes a stormy cloud. It depends on what kind of mood she's in. Or what kind of mood I'm in. If think someone needs to suffer, then they're going to suffer. Oh, wow…Lumi's in a mood today. In my defense, when I'm writing this particular bit, I'm just waking up. I don't mean to be bitchy.**

 **And they're all our babies. I was just getting defensive. So, let's get started, shall we? You don't want to listen to me ramble like this, do you? Kbye.**

After a day of exploring the Columbia campus, I really couldn't wait to go back to NYU. Not that Columbia wasn't an absolute adventure and a half, but I missed having Kyoya around. When we started applying, I always pictured the two of us walking hand in hand around the NYU campus, figuring our routes to class out together. But we had to get accepted to different schools. This was fine. We'll manage. Sure, it'll be hell, but we'll make it through. I kept checking my phone. Come on, Kyoya. You said you'd be done by four.

"Excuse me," a voice snuck up behind me, setting my heart at ease, "Do you go to this school, young lady?"

"I was supposed to," I got up from the stairs, "But I guess they don't know a good thing when it falls in their laps."

"Who would be so stupid?" Kyoya gave me a soft little kiss, "You haven't been waiting for long, have you?"

"About fifteen minutes," I figured, "Maybe twenty."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he pulled me to his chest, "The fraternity I told you about was keeping me for a little while."

"So..." I wondered, "Are you going to pledge?"

"I don't know," Kyoya took my hand and the two of us started down the street, "I'm thinking about it. It's not like I haven't been in one before. The host club was kind of like a fraternity. Although, the leader of this one is a little more...knowledgeable than the last one I had. I'm sure it'd be a good networking opportunity. Then again, nothing could ever be like the host club. I'll sleep on it and give rush a chance to make its case. What about you? Are you going to enter the exciting realm of sorority life?"

"I'm still on the fence," I admitted, "By the sounds of it, I don't have much of a choice."

"Of course you do," he assured, keeping me grounded, "It's your life, Lana. You can do with it whatever you choose. If you want to join this sorority, then join it. If you want to run sans pants through campus, go ahead. No one's stopping you. Campus security might get kind of pissed, but all he can do is give you a slap on the wrist."

"I'm not streaking," I wrapped myself around my boyfriend's arm.

"But," Kyoya worried, "All in all? How'd your first day go?"

"Not nearly as bad as I thought it would," I had a moment, "Holy hell, if I could sum up my life in one statement..."

"That's good," he kissed the top of my head, "Mine, too. I feel like this is the start of good things for us."

"Speaking of us," I remembered, "We have to go to Rhiannon's. She wants to know if you'll paint the nursery."

"Of course," Kyoya agreed, "I told her I would once she decided on a theme. I love your sister like she was my own, but she is the most indecisive woman I've ever met in my life."

"You never lived with her."

"I beg to differ," he pointed out, "Before the sale on our apartment went through, we lived with Rhiannon for an entire weekend."

"I lived with her for the first twelve years of my life," I argued, "And then, sporadically until now. I don't want to hear you complaining about one weekend."

"You were desensitized to it."

"Alright," I let it go, "Believe it or not, though, she's gotten better over the years."

"Really?" he looked at me in sheer disbelief, "She was worse?"

"Rhiannon has mellowed out big time," I unlocked her building's door, "She used to be a serious wild child. Then, I got my diagnosis and she became more of a mom to me than our own."

When Rhiannon got pregnant, she was so worried about screwing him up. Little did she know, she's had practice for the last seven years. And I turned out ok. I'm not sure if she knows that or not. If I told her now, though, God only knows what would set her off. She's kind of an emotional loose cannon these days. Regardless, as Kyoya and I walked in, Maka, the biggest lap dog to ever exist, jumped up on my leg, waiting for his regularly scheduled scratch behind his ear that no one else did right. He's a good boy, but he doesn't realize his size.

"Rhi!" I called out into the emptiness of her apartment. God, I hope she's not taking a nap. Waking her up is never pretty."

"Bedroom!" she yelled back. Good. She's awake, "You bring reinforcements?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Kyoya!"

"Hello, Rhiannon," Kyoya followed me into the bedroom, "How are you feeling?"

"Like the boulder from Indiana Jones has made itself at home in my uterus," Rhiannon shrugged, folding tiny laundry, "Maternity leave is killing me, but soon enough, he'll pop out and unleash hell on the world. Making Mama proud. You're here to paint the nursery, I hope?"

"Absolutely," he promised, "A little short notice, but I'll be more than happy to do it. Have you finally picked a theme? Because this will set it in stone. You only get one."

"Something spacy," she decided firmly, "Something about the vast emptiness seems...I don't know...Right for some weird reason. Kind of a beautiful emptiness."

"Relatable," I approved.

"Until that one day when the universe exploded," Rhiannon went on, "And it created the world as we know it. I'm sure there's a metaphor in there somewhere."

"We were once alone in the universe," I thought, "But then, that one, monumental thing happened and all of a sudden, we connected."

"That works!"

"Do you have paint yet?" Kyoya asked.

"It's all in the nursery," Rhiannon explained, "My doctor told me he doesn't want me inhaling paint fumes, so I can't touch the stuff. Otherwise, I would've killed to do this. I love the little guy with all my heart. Don't get me wrong. But my creative spirit's thrown in the meat grinder here."

"Three more weeks, right?" I reiterated, "Three more weeks until your due date?"

"Three more weeks," she groaned, throwing her head back on the pillows, "Three, impossibly long weeks."

"You'll be alright," Kyoya sat with her, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon sat back up, "I need that nursery painted. Don't touch the furniture boxes. Elliot and I are doing that tomorrow."

"Ours are all still in the boxes, too," I giggled. It's weird how alike my sister and I are some days, "We'll get to them eventually."

"One day," Kyoya assured, "But for now, that nursery. Yeah?"

"Ok," I helped him up, "Rhi, do you need anything else other than the nursery?"

"I got this," Rhiannon let us go, "I'm good. Besides, Elliot should be home in a couple hours anyway and I can still take care of myself. I got to the laundry room and back all by myself."

Kyoya and I left my sister to fold more laundry and the two of us got started painting the nursery. I was only allowed to help with the soft gray base coat. After that, Kyoya would be kicking me out and I couldn't touch anything else. Although, sitting off to the side to doodle on the floor wasn't entirely off the table.

Ring, ring!

"Lana," Kyoya asked, roller in hand, "Can you answer my phone for me please?"

"Sure," I dug through his bag, "Am I your assistant now?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Fine." If that's how he wanted to play it, we can play his way. I slid my finger across his phone screen without even checking to see who it was, "Mr. Ootori's phone. How may I help you?"

"LANA!" an eardrum shattering squeal caused a slight trail of blood on my earring. I'm pretty sure that may have stirred up some pigeons outside.

"Hi, Tamaki," I beamed, completely unaffected. After dealing with it for so long, I was used to his excitement, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Tamaki awed, "This is such a delightful surprise. Where's Kyoya?"

"He's working," I explained, feeling the heat from his glare and the ice from his smirk. What a combination.

"Working?" he wondered, "Since when did Kyoya get a day job?"

"He's painting my nephew's nursery," I clarified, "I'm running his phone. What's up?"

"When are you guys coming back to Japan?" Tamaki whined, "We miss you."

"It's the same thing as last year, Tamaki," I settled him, "We don't know when we can get back. I'm sure we will as soon as we can."

"So," he hoped, "We can expect you next week?"

"Unfortunately, no," I rolled my eyes. I missed Tamaki dearly. And all of my other friends back in Japan, "Wait a minute. It's seven o'clock in the morning in Tokyo right now. Did you wake up and call Kyoya?"

"Sorry," Tamaki grumbled, "It's a habit."

Aww...That's so cute, "We miss you, too. You know, you can always come visit us, too."

"Not without warning!" Kyoya added, "I need some time to mentally prepare for something like that. I may be used to Tamaki's shenanigans, but it can still be rather taxing on the nerves."

"Fine," I took Kyoya's phone into the corner with me, making sure to keep my voice down, "You're welcome anytime, Tamaki. I'll deal with Kyoya."

"Yay!" Tamaki chimed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think a sparkle just shined through the phone, "Hey, Lana. Not that talking to you isn't always wonderful, but could you let me talk to Kyoya now? He is the reason why I called."

"Yeah, hang on," I brought the phone back, "Kyoya, it's for you!"

"I wonder who it could be," Kyoya put the roller back in the paint tray and took his phone from me, "What, Tamaki? I miss you, too...You'll be fine. Call Haruhi for that...And we pray for you, but more for Haruhi than you...If you're going to do that, at least tell me first...It's only three hundred yen. You're more than capable of going to the market around the corner from Haruhi's and getting it yourself. If you check the Sunday paper, there's always a coupon for it. Not that it really matters, but a penny saved and all that...Bye."

"So?" I asked as Kyoya threw his phone on his bag, "What did Tamaki want?"

"He's lucky his head's attached and Haruhi's there to tie his shoes," he let out a heavy sigh, "We've thought about getting him ones with Velcro, so he can feel accomplished, but it's easier to have Haruhi tie them instead. By the way, what was with the open invitation you gave to him?"

"Hard to tell that's your best friend," I jabbed, going back to base painting.

"Really?" Kyoya loaded his brush up with gray paint and booped me in the nose with it, "Is it?"

"You dick!" I giggled, getting my due vengeance, "What was that for?"

"I thought that since it is our apartment," he got me in the shoulder with some of the dark blue, "Running something like that by me would've been a no brainer."

"Kyoya!" I squealed, ready to haul off with some of the dark purple to the side of his face, "I understand that what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine now, but hasn't it always been that way with us?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya pulled me down to the floor.

"Think about it," I started to settle down, "The host club especially. When I walked in there, they became just as much mine as what they were yours. Hell, I graduated Ouran Academy an honorary member. Haruhi and the boys are our friends. When we sat in that library together on our first date, my problems became our problems and we took care of them together. Since day one, baby."

"I guess you're right," he got me one more time on my cheek with the purple, "We do share everything. And you know what?"

"What?" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're really cute when you're covered in paint," Kyoya draped his arm around me, "I'd love to experiment a little more with that."

"Body painting?" I wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I bet it'd be fun. Before class tomorrow, I want you to come with me to the art supply store."

"Ok..." I treaded lightly. Trips to the art supply store with Kyoya could last anywhere from ten minutes to at least four hours. I think our record is three and a half, "Why?"

"I want to do something for the portfolio," Kyoya looked me over, almost as if he was plotting something out, "Would you let me paint on you? I mean, it's not like it's something you're not used to. I draw on you all the time. And I wouldn't start out doing a full body thing."

"Sure," I allowed, "Why not? It could be fun."

"Wonderful," his face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I look forward to it. Now, I'd say we've made plenty of progress for today. You want to go home, shower, and get some dinner?"

"That sounds like a hell of an idea." My stomach had been rumbling a little bit for the past hour and a half, "But after we get all the paint off us. Hold on. Rhiannon!"

"Yes, Lana?"

"For no reason whatsoever," I wondered, "Because I have a feeling you'd be an authority on the matter, what's the best way to get paint off a person?"

"Baby oil!"

"Thank you!" I got up from the floor, "Do we have baby oil?"

"I don't think so," Kyoya did a quick assessment in his head, "No. We do not have baby oil."

"Rhiannon!" I yelled again, "Do you have any baby oil?"

"In copious quantities!"

"Can I steal a bottle?"

"What the hell…?" Rhiannon wobbled to the nursery, staring into us with great disdain from the doorway, "All I asked you to do was paint the nursery. You had one job."

"Kyoya started it," I threw him under the bus.

"And you could've been the bigger person," Kyoya pointed out, "But no. You had to keep going."

"Guys," she took in a deep breath, ready to punch someone, "I don't care who started it. What did you get done?"

"We have the base done," Kyoya reported, "We need to let this dry and then, I can start doing details."

"Yippee…" Rhiannon had successfully brought herself down. Her homicidal tendencies have plummeted and no one has to die today.

"Rhiannon!" a thick, English accent put an instant smile on her face, "I'm home."

"Hey, baby," she leaned against the wall, getting a quick kiss from her boyfriend.

"Elliot!" I jumped into his arms. Out of everyone that could've gotten my sister pregnant, I'm so glad it was him.

"Hi, Lana!" Elliot hugged me tight, "How was your first day? And what the hell happened to you?"

"I left the kids alone for a couple hours," Rhiannon sighed out, "And I made the mistake of thinking they could handle themselves."

"You're quite a mess, love," he giggled, wiping some of the paint off my face, "A little bit of baby oil and you should be alright."

"Rhiannon told me the same thing," I squirmed a little under his touch, "Do I want to know why you two know this?"

"I've gone to many a festival, Lana," Rhiannon admitted, "And many a rave. Some of them were with Elliot. He's helped me and I've helped him. Simple as that."

"Fair enough," I let it go, turning my attention back to my boyfriend, "So? Dinner? Shower? Not necessarily in that order?"

"Yes, please," Kyoya nodded, "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care," I shrugged, "Surprise me."

"Were you two on your way out?" Elliot whined, "No. Don't go."

"We're starving and covered in paint," I argued, "We're going to go get the paint off and go get dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Just as I come home from work," he pouted, "You could've come to the bar covered in paint and I wouldn't have had a problem."

"We'll be back tomorrow," Kyoya promised, "Is that alright, Rhiannon?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rhiannon brushed us off, "Go ahead. You crazy kids go get dinner. I love you."

"Love you, too," I hugged my sister and Kyoya and I went straight home. I'm just glad our small paint fight didn't escalate too much. Rhiannon had a point. We were actual children. But there was nothing wrong with us screwing around once in a while, right?

 **A/N: Good golly, it's getting late, isn't it? That's alright. You're cool. By the way, let's gush about how cute Lana and Kyoya are. They're cute as hell and I love them. They really are actual children. And their little buddy misses them. I know that a really popular Ouran ship is Tamaki and Kyoya and I can see where they're coming from, but it's not really my thing. But they're also currently painting Rhiannon's unborn spawn's nursery! I can't wait to see it when it's done! There's a really easy way to paint space. And we'll find that out when Kyoya finishes. I'll keep my methods to myself. See you next chapter! xx**


	3. We All Have a Story to Tell

Lucky. You don't have early classes today. Kyoya got an email from his professor during dinner last night saying his class was cancelled for a meeting. Meanwhile, his girlfriend didn't get so lucky. I left Kyoya to sleep with a taste of his own medicine. Moving must have taken a lot out of him. I've never seen him sleep so soundly and heavily. I hope you're ok, baby. It's not like you to keep things like that from me. But on the off chance you are bottling things...I got a marker out of Kyoya's bag. None of his good ones, though. He'd get pissed at me for that.

My drawing skills have been improving lately. Between watching Kyoya doodle on just about anything and Rhiannon giving me lessons while she's been home, I've gotten leaps and bounds better. Mostly with bullet journal icons. Although, I've been really into drawing origami lately. Little things. Paper airplanes, cranes. But I knew exactly what I was giving Kyoya. Just in case he was hitting a rough patch.

In a light blue marker, I drew out a little paper boat. So much symbolism in one simple doodle. Especially since I'm not drawing it in any context. Rhiannon always said that was the beauty of art. Its meaning to one person could be something completely different to someone else's. What a beautiful concept. In this case, it's just a paper boat made in an artform originating from his home country. I pulled a piece of paper out of my notebook and left a note on our almost nightstand.

 _Just in case you needed it._

 _Love, Lana._

I drew a little heart off the A and grabbed my bag on my way out the door. Our building was fourteen floors and we lived on number thirteen. Getting groceries up the stairs was its own special kind of hell, but we had a cart for that. And the elevator emptied right next to our front door. Yuuichi was thinking. Not to mention, there was no putting a price on the views. Sure, it was building on building on building, but damn, this city was a beautiful place. And we may or may not have had a coffee cart outside our building. Yuuichi was definitely thinking.

I didn't have many classes today. Just a couple. My first one was a creative writing class. After talking it over with Haruhi before graduation, I realized that she made an excellent point. That's why I picked to major in English literature. I'm sure I have a story or two to tell. And where better to start that a creative writing class this early in the morning? With a dirty chai latte in my hand?

When I got to my classroom, it looked like a section of stadium. Did someone actually teach in here? I picked a seat in the middle and started settling in. In the front, I'd be ripe for questions. In the back, I probably wouldn't be able to hear anything. Or I'd be under further scrutiny. So, a spot in the middle should be fine. Right? And my knee will stop bouncing eventually...Right?

I had to get myself to calm down. I took my breakfast before I left. I made absolute sure of that. Happy place, Lana. Happy place. You could do this. Besides, even though he's sleeping, Kyoya's just a phone call away. You know damn well he wouldn't hesitate to come down here to help you. Not that I need it. I'll be alright. I could get myself to relax just enough to look like I'm a functioning human being. Internalizing isn't exactly the healthiest thing to be doing, but for now, it's a bandage.

A few minutes later, a man in a slightly disheveled blazer came stumbling it, looking like he had been through the trenches a time or two before. Let's play a rousing game of just waking up or just got laid! Hmm...Coffee in hand, shirt buttons are uneven, and he looks like he could crawl into bed and not come out for two years. I'm going to stay he slept through his alarm and he's just waking up. Wait...

"Good morning, class," the man grumbled, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch and my alarm didn't go off."

Hey! I was right! Good for you, Lana!

"Welcome to creative writing," he took a seat on his desk, "I'll be your professor for the year, Dr. Lewis, but you are all more than welcome to skip the formalities and call me Dean. Now, for those of you nervous here, don't be. It's creative writing. I'm not judging you for a Pulitzer. Besides, hold those feelings in and put them down on paper. It makes for some damn fine writing. I'm not going to go around the room and make you say something about yourself. I always thought that was kind of dumb."

I love this man already.

"However," Dr. Lewis jumped down from his desk, "I will say this. Just because I'm not too big on the public speaking thing, and yes, I'm aware of the irony, doesn't mean I won't make you speak through your stories. And since you're all freshman, your first assignment is going to be to write a short story about one of your favorite high school experiences. You can use something from your freshman year, your senior year, any time in between. But here's the kicker. You're going to tell it as if it were being told by animals. Now, it can be an aquarium, a zoo, a farm. I don't care. I'll give you those creative liberties. Get to work. Make me proud."

I love him. I already have my favorite professor and I've only really been to one class. I find it interesting he said our story could be set in an aquarium. One of my favorite memories from my time in high school took place at an aquarium. But something about that struck me as too easy and I wanted to impress him. All I had to do was pick a story.

God knows there was never a dull moment when I was living in Japan. The host club made sure of that. Then again, another one of my most favorite moments of while I was in high school didn't take place while I was in Japan. It was while I was in London. My birthday last year. There's no topping that. Sitting in that rose garden in complete serenity only to have Kyoya join me shortly after. To think, I thought it'd be Yuuichi. Who else would've set up something so beautifully romantic? Instinctively, I smiled and played with my necklace. Thank you, Dr. Lewis. You don't know it, but you just got me to come down.

I feel like writing about London would be too easy, too. I had to write something about the host club. They meant the world to me my last two years of high school. I missed them. All of them. Tamaki, Haruhi...Hikaru, Kaoru...Honey, Mori...I couldn't wait to get back to Japan. But like I told Tamaki on the phone yesterday. They're all more than welcome to come and see me.

Let's see...Favorite memory from the host club. I could use the first time I walked in. But telling the story of how I passed out in an empty music room probably wouldn't impress him. Or look good on me. I had way too many good stories about when I lived in Japan. Now, he only wants me to pick one? My head hurts. I needed another latte. Or a small glass of whiskey and do this like Hemingway would want me to.

But I had so...many...good moments from Japan. I didn't even want to think about my freshman and sophomore years. Those were miserable. Those were still in London. I had a stint in the hospital during my sophomore year, so I'd rather forget about that. Then, at the end of my first semester of my junior year, I got asked by my doctor if I wanted to go to Japan. Thank you, Yuuichi. I GOT IT!

I said I wanted to Hemingway this bitch, didn't I? Why not tell the story of my first real high school house party? Kyoya and I just wanted some time alone for the weekend, but heaven forbid we have that. Now that I had the subject matter, how am I supposed to make the host club animals? And what kind of animals do I make them? Do I go with a theme like Dr. Lewis said, like a farm or a zoo or anything of the like? Do I go with real animals? Because I could definitely see Tamaki as a unicorn and Haruhi as a shapeshifter and myself as a mermaid. Maybe I should ask...

Although it'd make for a really neat story, I think he's looking for realistic animals. That way, I won't have to ask and I can still get my work done. Now, how in the hell am I going to make the host club animals? I mean, I'm sure deep down, there's some kind of animal that each one of us relates to, but how am I going to project that onto the host club?

Bzzz...

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Just the savior I needed. I was smart and silenced it while I was in line at the coffee cart this morning. God knows the last thing I want to deal with while I'm sitting in class when it's perfectly quiet in here is for my phone to go off.

 _Doing ok?_

 _-KO_

It's biology all over again.

 _Yeah. I'm alright._

 _-LS_

Bzzz...

That was quick.

 _I miss you. x_

 _-KO_

 _Miss you more. xx_

 _-LS_

I couldn't hold back a smile if I tried. This boy would be the death of me. I slipped my phone back into my bag and got back to work. Now, how do I start this off? The incident that will forever live in infamy in Ouran Host Club lore. More importantly, how do I make a metaphor for Haruhi's panties hanging from the chandelier? And do I even set it in a place with a chandelier? This was going to be hard.

"By the way," Dr. Lewis dismissed us, "This little project is due Tuesday with a thousand words minimum in a hard copy on my desk. If you can't finish it by then, you have no business being in this class. I'm not expecting greatness, but if you could do decently on it, I'll appreciate it. I'll leave the font sizes and colors and all of that up to you, but so help me God, if any of you use comic sans, I'm failing you automatically. Choose wisely."

Alright. I could do this. It's just a thousand words. I could do that much. I could probably have that done in a day and use the weekend to polish it up. At least I hope so. Regardless, I didn't have any more classes until one o'clock this afternoon, so I might as well go home for now. Maybe I could check in on my sister. Make sure she's hanging on.

"Lana!" a familiar voice sang out, waving me down.

"Hi, Kiki," I felt a knot form in my stomach, but shortly after, I got it to untie itself, "What's up?"

"You doing ok?" she worried, "Getting through your classes alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Thanks."

"Where are you headed now?" Kiki walked along with me, "What's your next class?"

"English lit," I told her, "But that's not until this afternoon."

"So," a mischievous glint sparkled in her eye. I feel like I've seen that before. A million times before. But never out of her, "What you're saying is that you're free?"

"Until this afternoon," I clarified, "But I was thinking..."

"Let's go get coffee!" Kiki grabbed my hand, "There's a place just off campus that, I swear, is the best kept secret in the city."

"Actually," I shook her off, "I have other things I need to do today. If you don't mind."

"Alright," she let it go, "Raincheck then. But I will be seeing you this weekend, right?"

"Maybe." Dammit. I forgot all about that. So much for my plans about using my weekend to edit.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Kiki grinned, "See you later!"

"Bye..." Yeah. Kiki and Renge would be best friends.

I left the Columbia campus and found a coffee shop to hole up in. The one that Kiki even suggested. It didn't look like much from the outside, but on the inside, it was a cozy place where I could get some work done. After I ordered another latte, I kicked my feet up at a table and cracked open a notebook. Ok. First draft. How am I going to do it?

I've never written a story before. Other than the ones I had to do in middle school, but I haven't done it since. Relax, Lana. You can figure this out. How did you do it then? My English teacher told me to start with an outline, but how was I going to outline something like the one time my sister got my friends and me completely wasted at my boyfriend's house while his parents were gone for the weekend? The principle alone sounded ridiculous, but it happened. I was there...kind of. Most of what I know was from Rhiannon's retelling of the story. Maybe I should have her narrate.

Which leads me to this question. Rhiannon Lee, we know her, we love her. If she were an animal, what would she be? That's not exactly a question I could ask her flat out. She'd start to question my morals or, even worse, my kinks. My kinks, not that I really have any, according to Kyoya, are no one else's business but my own. Come on, Lana. Make your brain do work. I clocked my forehead on the table top. Just when I think this could be easy.

I'm sure I'm making this harder than it needs to be. One step at a time. We'll start with an outline. That seems like a good idea. Then again, I'm sure something will sabotage it soon enough. I couldn't afford to think like that right now, though. Let's go on this nostalgia trip. Main bullet points from that night: The host club showing up uninvited. The truth or dare game, which was the catalyst for the whole thing. If Hikaru wouldn't have dared me to invite Rhiannon over, I'm sure we never would've gotten drunk that night. Then, there was Rhiannon coming over. Honey getting taped to the ceiling. Waking up the next morning with Haruhi's underwear on the chandelier. I think that covers it.

My head hurts. I need a nap. And I had to go to class again. Just English lit. Hopefully, it'll be an hour of silent reading. But of course, because Lana's not allowed nice things, my English lit professor was going to ramble for the next hour. That's fine. It gave me time to doodle in the margins. I scratched around on a piece of notebook paper, letting my mind aimlessly wander.

"Hey," the guy sitting next to me kept his voice down, "Your tattoo is pretty."

"Oh," I jumped a bit, not expecting anyone to talk to me today, "Thank you…"

"It'd look really neat with mine," he pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing a really badass looking dragon tattoo snaked up his arm, "Where'd you get yours done?"

"Tintero in Williamsburg," I told him, trying to keep my shaking under control, "Yours looks really nice."

"Mine was at Tintero, too," the guy smiled, "Who did yours?"

"Rhiannon," I steadied my arm, "She's my sister."

"See, Rhiannon wasn't in when I got mine done," he pulled his sleeve down, "I had Carlos do mine."

"Carlos does Rhiannon's usually," I pointed out, "Except for one. She's got a stream of cherry blossoms going down her ribs that she had done by her mentor in Japan."

"I thought her art style had a certain Asian quality," he approved, "But I'd say Carlos did alright. I'm Wyatt."

"Lana," I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Well, Lana," he smiled, "It's lovely to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around here more often, yeah? Since we do have the same class together."

"Yeah," I blushed a little.

"Hey," Wyatt picked my chin back up, "No need to be shy around here, ok?"

I just nodded, unable to speak anymore. Once the professor dismissed us, I made a beeline out the door. Wyatt was sweet. Don't get me wrong. But…I can't people too well some days. And today happens to be one of those days where I don't want to make friends. There's always tomorrow, though. But even better, once I got to the front steps of the Columbia campus, I had a little surprise waiting for me.

"Kyoya!" I ran into my boyfriend's arms, damn near tackling him right then and there on the sidewalk.

"Surprise," he gave me a soft and gentle kiss, "Miss me?"

"Hell yeah, I did," I beamed, completely at peace again, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come pick you up for lunch before I had to go to class," Kyoya took my hand, "Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Lana!" Kiki called for me from the top of the steps, "Can I steal you away for a second?"

"Sure," I started to sweat. What the hell would Kiki want me for? I'm not even in her inner circle. I haven't even gone to rush yet. Why would she want me?

"Who is that?" she set her eyes on Kyoya…making me want to punch her.

"My boyfriend," I got territorial, "Why?"

"That's him?" Kiki gasped, "He's cute. Good for you."

"He's the best," I defended. If she kept looking at him like prime cut, I might stab her. And Kyoya could tell I was getting uncomfortable.

"Lana-chan," Kyoya called out for me, "Watashitachiha iku hitsuyo ga arimasu (We need to go.)."

"Torai (Coming!)!" I yelled back. I love him. I love him so much, "Sorry, Kiki. I have to go."

"Oh, ok," Kiki let me go, "Does he not speak English?"

"Not very well," I lied through my teeth, "What he does know is very broken. He's learning."

"Ok," she nodded, "Well, I'll see you later!"

I skipped down the stairs and held back any laughter I could. When we were out of earshot, I still kept my voice down, but a couple giggles managed to come out of my throat, "Kyoya, you have to stop doing that."

"Why?" he giggled with me, "It's too much fun."

I wrapped myself around his arm and laid my head on his shoulder, "Aishiteru, Kyoya-senpai."

"Lana," Kyoya blushed, "You've never called me senpai a day in your life. There's no need for you to start now."

"Really?" I glared, "Only one person has ever called me Lana-chan. And now, that total's up to two."

"Actually…" he thought it over, "I would be your senpai, wouldn't I? Since I am older than you…"

"Yeah," I scoffed, "By, like, a week…"

"By exactly a week," Kyoya smirked, triumphantly, "You were born on the twenty-ninth. I was born on the twenty-second. I win."

"Dick," I rolled my eyes, "You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed the top of my head, "Lunch?"

"Yes please." The two of us grabbed a cab and headed for one of the best bars in this entire city. Especially since I knew someone that worked there to help support his girlfriend and their unborn son. Since it was during the day and technically considered a gastropub, we were more than welcome in here.

"Oi!" the bartender yelled at us as soon as we walked in, "Aren't you two both too young to…"

"Elliot, that's getting old," I giggled.

"Hi there, sweetheart," Elliot grinned, "What's the occasion you two are in here?"

"Lunch," Kyoya pulled a seat out for me at the bar.

"Big ass order of chips," I requested, "If you please…"

"Your chips or my chips?" Elliot asked, getting me a cherry limeade.

"Yours."

"But I thought they were for you," he teased, subsequently making me groan.

"Yeah," I grumbled, "If you didn't already knock up my sister, I'd say to do so now. You're ready for fatherhood."

"I've had you all these years, haven't I?" Elliot jabbed, melting my heart, "I'll get that in for you. Kyoya, you want anything?"

"We'll share," Kyoya decided, "I'm sure she won't rip my arm off if I take food from her plate."

"After what happened on the fourth of July," I cringed at the memory of a rooftop party at Rhiannon's that went horribly wrong. Kyoya might have had to go to the hospital for stitches…and a tetanus shot, "We lived and learned."

"That we did," Elliot put our order in front of us.

"That's my girl," he praised, "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Who was the woman you were talking to that made you all angry?" Kyoya wondered, "And what did she do?"

"That was Kiki," I explained, "She's the sorority president I told you about that wants me to join."

"Nothing but a cult, if you ask me," Elliot judged.

"They're not a cult," I assured, "But she liked you. Thought you were cute. Trying to steal my man."

"Lana," Kyoya took my left hand, holding it in front of my face, "See that?"

"What?"

"Lana…"

"Yes," I knew exactly what he was trying to get at, "That's my engagement ring."

"No one is stealing me away from you," he promised, "That's what that little ring means."

"I know," I came around, cheering myself up, "You know what? I think I'm going to do it."

"Do what? 

"I'm going to a party this weekend," I decided, "And I'm probably going to pledge."

"I don't think so," Elliot put his foot down, "Not happening. I will not let you get involved with a cult."

"It's not a cult, Elliot," I was ready to hit someone. Whoever happens to be in the strike zone, "It's a sorority. There's a difference."

"Not much…"

"You know what?" Kyoya checked his watch, "I have to go. I have a class."

"No," I whined, "Don't go. Blow it off and stay with me."

"I can't," he gave me a quick kiss, "I love you."

"Aishiteru, senpai," I gave him a dirty grin, making him all blushy. It was rather adorable if I do say so myself.

 **A/N: And I'm still a puddle inside. So! Lana's got her first assignment! A retelling of an old high school story? I'm down. I didn't have many, so why not live vicariously through Lana's life? Speaking of Lana's life, she's making new friends! And it's official that she's pledging a sorority! I'm so proud of her. She's come a long way from the girl that passed out in the music room all those many moons ago. By the way, speaking of people that have come a long way, you guys are more than welcome to leave suggestions. Things you need in your life. Things you need to see. Subject matters you want me to tackle. Things of the like. I love you! See you next chapter! xx**


	4. Take a Break

Alright. Home sweet home. How about getting an early crack at my homework? I might be able to have this done by the time I go to bed. People think that writing a thousand words is so difficult. It's actually quite an easy feat. If this is the kind of thing I can expect from my creative writing class, it's going to be an easy semester. I threw a fresh notebook on the kitchen counter, pulled up a barstool, and got to work.

So, I'm telling the story of how Rhiannon got us all drunk and stupid at Kyoya's. Oh, the memories. And Rhiannon's going to tell it. Fortunately, Rhiannon's perspective was the only one I knew of it. I couldn't remember squat from that night. Except for the game of truth or dare. That part, I knew. Although, I wonder if I'm going to get in trouble for telling a story involving drunk teenagers and one adult that contributed to the delinquency of minors.

Maybe instead of blatantly coming out and say we were all drunk, I could say there was something the animals weren't supposed to have, but they did anyway. That could work. I can do this! Now, to figure out which one of my friends would be what animal. None of my friends looked like any particular animal, so that's not going to help me any.

I should start with a setting and go from there. Kyoya's house was pretty secluded. Surrounded by trees. And we did start our story in the hot tub. Maybe that could be a hot spring and this could take place in a forest. Perfect! I got one thing taken care of. If it's taking place in a forest, I should stick with animals one would find in a forest. Given that I live in one of the biggest cities in the world, a forest is going to be hard to come by for inspiration. And I've lived in nothing but major cities since I was twelve. New York, London, Tokyo.

However, in those first twelve years, I lived in a smaller town. When I was younger, Rhiannon would take me for walks at night through the woods by our house. Maybe that's why Kyoya's theory about nature settling me was right. My brain makes that warm, fuzzy connection. Weirdly enough, now that I think about it, I usually was on the brink when she'd take me. Huh.

You're letting your mind wander, Lana. Focus. What animals are running around this forest you have in mind? First, I think a snake would be best suited for my sister. Rhiannon is one of the most brash, yet sweetest people I've ever met. Although, she loves snakes. And in a way, she was kind of the snake in the grass that night. The little devil whispering on all of our shoulders. It's settled then! Rhiannon is the snake! One character down, seven to go.

No matter. Doing Rhiannon was easy enough. Hopefully, the rest of them will follow suit. Or I could get horribly frustrated and put this off until the last minute. No. I wanted to get the animals picked out at the very least. Once I do that, then I can take a break. If Rhiannon was a snake, would that make me one, too? No. Not necessarily. I didn't even have to say we were related. What animal would I be? Let's put that off to the side. It'll come to me eventually.

The host club…Tamaki would be a dog of some kind. Like a golden retriever. Loyal, a natural leader, a bright personality, will jump on his owner as soon as they come in the door. And Haruhi would be one, too. A chocolate lab. Gentle, kind, and Tamaki would always be sniffing her butt! It's genius! I'm on the ball! A sudden rush of energy burned through my veins. Alright! Who's next?

Honey would obviously be a bunny since he always carries Usa-chan around. Besides, he's also small and cute. Nothing else would do. And when he's duct taped to the ceiling, I can say the bunny got stuck in some kind of vines. And if I'm going to have Honey as a rabbit, I'd have to have Mori as a bear. Other than the obvious size thing, he's really nice to lay with. Kyoya understands that when he's not around, Mori fills the void if I need it. Not to mention, there's something about bears and honey, so that's going to be an inside thing just for me. Dr. Lewis doesn't need to know that. Just like how the animals are going to have the gift from the snake that they shouldn't accept, but they do anyway.

Now…Hikaru and Kaoru. I feel like they'd be ducks. Ducks always seem shifty and are always there to screw someone's day up for their own amusement. But it's Hikaru and Kaoru. They can't just be any ordinary, garden variety ducks. Knowing those two, they'd be swans. Why? Because they're both that level of extra. And when two swans crane their necks together, it looks like a heart and I love those two to death. Why not?

And possibly the most difficult one to turn from human to animal…What was I going to do for Kyoya? He didn't have any animalesque qualities I could draw inspiration from. I slammed my forehead on the kitchen counter. I'm screwed. And if I ask, it'll be the same situation with Rhiannon. I don't want Kyoya thinking I've developed new, weird kinks and that'd be an open invitation. Come on, Lana. Kyoya, you know him, you love him. Aside from a snake, what's another animal that always looks like it's up to something and can live in a forest?

Otters. They always look like they're planning something. Let's do a little research on otters, shall we? I cracked open my laptop and got to work. I know I'm procrastinating, but I can always claim it as research. I'm trying to stay away from the compilation videos of otters doing cute things. Alright. Otters…There's thirteen different types of otters?! I thought there was just one. Otter. Ok. And they're all so cute! I wonder if I could have one as a pet. Something tells me raising an otter in New York wouldn't be the ideal environment. Maybe if Kyoya and I got a house out in the middle of nowhere around a lake, we'll get an otter.

According to the website, I shouldn't get one otter. Otters are social creatures and should be kept around other otters. As I continued reading this article, I found something that turned me into an absolute puddle. Otters keep a special rock and hold onto it wherever they go until it breaks. They also hold hands to keep their partner from floating away and mate for life. That's so sweet. I don't think I need to go any further. Because otters need other otters, I'll be Kyoya's other otter.

Now that I got that out of the way, I can actually start telling the story. But that took more out of me than I previously expected. I needed a nap. Or a drink. I was out of my water and my head started throbbing like a bitch. Although, I did make quite a bit of progress. Maybe if I just start typing, I could get a thousand words of story down. Then again, that also involves me putting myself in my sister's head, which is a scary thought on its own.

"Working hard?" Kyoya came up behind me, looking over my shoulder at the blank word document on my computer.

"More than what it looks like," I mumbled into the countertop, "I just finished my research."

"What's this for?" he wondered, pulling up a stool next to me.

"My creative writing class," I groaned, "I have to write a thousand-word short story about my favorite high school story from the perspective of animals."

"I see," Kyoya snaked an arm around my waist, "And when you're done with it, can I read it?"

"If I ever get around to writing it…"

"Tell you what," he pulled me onto my feet, making me fall into his chest, "How about you take a break and come with me? I need to go to the craft store."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to take my wonderful girlfriend on a date," Kyoya spun me around, giving me a little more energy, "Is that so terrible?"

I knew exactly what he was getting at. I knew what this was all about, "Be honest with me, Kyoya. You want to do paint swatches for your portfolio, don't you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "You've caught me. I have a little something in mind, but I need to see what certain colors look like on you. I hope that's alright."

"Actually," I managed to pull myself together, "Yeah. I could use a little time away from this. It'll only drive me nuts the longer I look at it."

"That's my girl," Kyoya kissed my cheek, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I slipped my shoes on, "Let's go."

The nearest craft store to our apartment was eight blocks away. At least it was a nice day for a walk. It's not raining, it's not brutally hot, and I'd get to keep my otter from floating away. I say craft store…I didn't realize how big it'd be. This place was huge. And heaven forbid I wandered too far from Kyoya. Before I knew it, my arm had a million shades of blue and green, varying in different hues. And a few shades of purple. Not that I mind. It's not much different from Kyoya drawing on me since the first time he ever spent the night with me.

Still, I left him to pick his colors out and I looked a couple aisles down. I had to be careful, though. All the paint on my arm was still wet and I didn't want to bump anything. There were some really nice drawing pens that I wouldn't mind having. Was my artistic skill good enough to drop that kind of money on? Eh. I'm worth the investment. That way, I don't have to keep stealing Kyoya's when he wasn't looking.

"Lana?" a familiar voice called to me. I turned around to find the guy from my English literature class with a basket in his hand.

"Hi, Wyatt," I smiled sweetly, shaking a little. It's alright. You two bonded over your appreciation for body art. It's no surprise he'd be here.

"I hate to ask," he giggled, "But what's with all the paint swatches on your arm?"

"Oh," I blushed a bit, "My boyfriend's looking to do some body painting for his portfolio and he needed my assistance."

"Alright," Wyatt nodded, "I get it. Body painting's fun when you got the right model. But when your boyfriend goes to do it, make sure it's in a cold room."

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Yes." Speak of the devil, "Why's that?"

"Because you wouldn't want your model sweating," Wyatt suggested, "She sweats, the paint melts, it gets messy. And it helps the paint set a little better. You must be the boyfriend."

"Yes, I am," Kyoya confirmed, "Who are you?"

"This is Wyatt," I introduced him, "We have English literature together."

"Do you?" Kyoya looked him over skeptically, "Alright. It's been a pleasure."

"You, too, Kyoya," Wyatt chimed, "It was great seeing you, Lana. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I waved him off.

"So, who was that?" Kyoya took my hand and my new drawing pens.

"He told me he liked my tattoo," I explained, "We started talking about mine and he showed me his. Apparently, Rhiannon's boss did his."

"That's nice," he approved, "Come on. We should be going."

"Ok." Kyoya and I checked out and started heading back home. We had dinner on the way. I can work on my short story later. For now, we had this. It feels like it's been a while since Kyoya and I had some time like this. I have a feeling that between school and Kyoya's impending internship with Carlos, any time together is going to be far and few.

Once we got home, Kyoya started preparing a palette, "Lana, take your skirt off."

"Excuse me?" I gasped, a little smirk on my face, "Kyoya…So forward."

"I'm painting your legs, you freak," he giggled to himself, "I mean, if you want to later, I won't say no, but for now, we have work to do. It's alright if I paint scales on you, is it not?"

"Absolutely," I allowed, taking my skirt off and laying on our living room floor. I'm so glad lived high enough up that no one could look through our windows. The poor pizza delivery guy. We're going to have so much to explain. Then again, I'm sure he's walked in on weirder things.

And so, Kyoya got started with small strokes on the top of my thigh. By the looks of it, he wasn't going all over my legs. But I had to admit, the further he progressed, the more intrigued I became. Instead of painting solid scales, they were only in patches. Around the edges, Kyoya painted broken blood vessels and exposed skin. He was going dark with this, wasn't he? As much as I thought it would make my stomach turn, I liked it.

"Hey, Lana," Kyoya was still laser focused, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You're already painting my legs, Kyoya," I pointed out, taking a bite from my pizza, "Of course. What's up?"

"I have an assignment for my design class," he began, "And I could really use your help with it."

"Sure," I nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well," Kyoya explained, "Do you remember the first host club party you ever went to?"

"Like it was yesterday," I couldn't help but smile, "What about it?"

"Basically," he went on, "It'll be like what the six of us did for your dress, only it'll be me doing it on my own. With a little of your input, of course." 

"Gladly," I didn't even think twice. That's what he had me for in the first place.

"Wonderful," Kyoya gave me one soft, little kiss and went back to work, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"I love you, too." The more I watched him paint, the more mesmerizing it became. I really was loving what he was doing with my bottom half. I just hope that when he does this for his portfolio, I'm not fully naked. This much, I could handle, though. And I really can't wait for us to do this again.

 **A/N: I love body painting. Body painting can be so neat. And it truly is an artform in itself. Now, I'm going to be honest with you lovelies for a second. I have the next five weeks already outlined. I needed to, for lack of a better word, be a boy scout since I have a trip to Michigan coming up in July. Pray for me, friends. For it's going to be a very balls to the wall five weeks. Think about it. How many stories do I update in a week? Five. And on Fridays on FictionPress, I'm going to be posting two stories, but alternating weeks. My brain's going to be fried, so if the upcoming chapters are of questionable quality, I apologize in advance. Sometimes, it's hard to make words do go. And speaking of stories and such, I started posting a new one for Mystic Messenger this week, if you'd be so kind to give that a lookie loo. Also, I'll be posting a new one on FictionPress, not this week, but the following week, that's got a very Lana/Kyoya vibe to it. But…With a little bit of a twist. In a way. I can't tell you what it is because…well, spoilers. See you next chapter! xx**


	5. Drama Queen

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't know this was all code. What the hell, site? It wasn't like that when I put it in the doc manager yesterday...Oh, well. All fixed.!**

The sunshine through our bedroom window got me in the eye every single morning without fail. The warmth was nice, but the burning sensation could be left out. When Kyoya and I were deciding on who gets which side of the bed, I wonder if he took that into consideration. The host club didn't call him the shadow king for fun. Speaking of, where the hell was his royal highness?

I checked my arms to see if he was up for the day. He had written a little something on my wrist in kanji that I didn't even have to be able to read to know what it was. The same greeting he gave me every single morning. I knew that said good morning, gorgeous. Yep. Kyoya was up for the day. I could smell the coffee pot going in the kitchen.

I pulled myself out of bed and dredged to the kitchen, laying my face between his shoulder blades. Every fiber of my being wanted to go back to bed. However, I had a class today. I could do it. I'll just have to push through. But after a while, that gets exhausting. Optimism, Lana. Optimism. Make your doctors proud.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I could hear the smile in my boyfriend's voice. All I did was show him my arm, "I see you got that message already this morning."

"Uh-huh," I mumbled into his t-shirt.

"Here," Kyoya reached up into the cabinet and got a small container that said instant coffee on it, "You could probably use this more than me."

"Thank you," I think I might have drooled on him.

"You're welcome," he sat me down at the kitchen table where I completely flopped over, "My god, Lana. Are you really that dead inside?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night," I snapped, "Sue me."

"Poor baby," Kyoya put some of the powder in the bottom of a cup for me and poured the hot water over it. It's kind of cute how he has an entire pot made, but he still goes for the commoner's coffee. Taking the boy out of the host club is the easy part. Taking the host club out of the boy? That's a different story.

"Do we have espresso powder?" I wondered.

"I don't think so," he assumed, "Do you want me get some while I'm out today?"

"No," I shook my head, "We don't need that on hand. What's today?"

"Thursday. Why?" That woke me up. I knew I had a class today, but I wasn't quite sure what it was in my waking moments. Now, the very thought filled me with dread. Kyoya gave me a little nudge, "Lana?"

"I have my first drama class today," I groaned, "Why did I have to be an English major?"

"That's just what you picked, koibito," he wrapped an arm around me, "You'll be fine. It's just the first day. It should still be pretty low key. Besides, if you could handle the host club, the biggest pack of drama queens you will ever meet in your life, you can handle your drama class."

"Thank you, Kyoya," I laid my head on his hip, "I needed that today."

"You're welcome," Kyoya stole a quick kiss from me, "I have to get to class. Are you going to be ok without me for now?"

"Yeah," I let him go, "I love you. I'll let you know how it went."

"Love you, too." One more kiss and he was out. Dammit, if he wasn't right. If I can deal with the host club, I can do anything. I didn't just deal with the host club. I dealt with everything even remotely related to the host club. The Zuka club...Oh, the Zuka club...Even comparing the two would make the vein in Beni-bara's forehead stick out. I bet it was out right now and we're oceans away from each other. It's like a spidey sense to her.

With my boyfriend's life advice in my head, I got myself ready for class and headed to the Columbia campus. Now, my drama class wasn't too far from my creative writing class, if I remember correctly. I bet Dr. Lewis loved that. From what I understand, the drama kids can get loud and on the first day, he looked like he was hungover. Slept through his alarm, my ass. I've seen that look on my sister way too many times to believe that.

When I stepped into my drama class, the room looked like an auditorium. A quiet auditorium. This was nice. But there was also a very familiar feeling in here. It reminded me of the host club when I first walked in. I'm waiting for the flower cannons to start going off. I could almost feel Tamaki's presence in here, but I knew he was still back in Japan. Like he'd leave Haruhi. I wonder where the professor was. Given that this was a drama class, I'm sure they could hide in plain sight.

About eight others trickled in after me, bringing the grand total up to twelve, ranging in ages between seventeen (me) and thirty, by the looks of it. Any of them could've been our professor. On the plus side, though, my class was small. Thank God. I knew I'd have to read things in front of these people. That part was inevitable. The smaller the class, the better.

"Good morning, everyone!" a very flamboyant man emerged from the front of the room. That's where Tamaki's presence was coming from. Although, this guy was a bit more than just Tamaki. I just couldn't put my finger on it, "It is an absolute delight to meet you all today! I'll be your dashing and dazzling professor this year. My name is Mr. Stephen Owens, but you can call me Dash!"

Now, I know who he reminds me of. He's as if Tamaki and Ranka made a baby. And I'm not quite sure if I had the intestinal fortitude to deal with him. No. Lana, no. If you can handle the host club and Ranka and Rhiannon on top of that, you can handle anything. Find a happy place.

"I'm a Virgo," he went on, "In fact, my birthday is in a couple weeks. Keep that in mind. I like long walks on the beach, old musicals, and any dog except for chihuahuas. I think they're the little assholes of the dog world and always look like they're up to something. A friend of mine has a big labradoodle that I absolutely adore and he's my best buddy every time I go to her apartment. But enough about that! I want to know more about each and every one of you! This class can either be your favorite right now or it can become a living hell. That's the beauty of it! I'm sure that by the end of the year, though, we'll all be best friends. Every time a production comes together, we become a family once the final curtain falls."

Ok. I love him.

"Also!" Dash glared into the crowd, "There is room for only one catty bitch in this class and it's me. Anyone steps on my toes and there will be hell to pay. Now, onto your first assignment. I want to see where everyone's at, so I want you all to prepare a monologue by next week. I know it's a little soon and it may come off scary, but it's art! Art's not supposed to make you safe. It's supposed to make you feel like you're falling off a cliff. But by the end of the year, I can promise you that I can turn that around. One minute, you'll think you're falling off a cliff. But that's because you keep looking down. What you fail to realize is that you're not falling. You're flying, my babies."

Wow...That was strangely profound. Going off my first impression, I didn't think he had that in him. Maybe this class won't be so bad. Think positively, Lana. Positive thinking is going to get you through this year. You might be occasionally lying to yourself, but fake it until you make it. Fake cockiness eventually turns into real confidence. The best advice Kyoya has ever given me. It ranks right up there with me being able to handle the host club and my sister.

"You!" Dash startled me, "The one staring off into the distance."

"Me?" I spoke softly.

"Oh, sweetie," he awed, "You're going to have to be a little louder than that. I want you to introduce yourself in character. Let's see...For you, let's try a nineteenth century British monarch. Give me your name and where you come from."

"Ok..." my hands started shaking. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. My meds haven't kicked in yet. Come on, Lana. You can do it. Fake it until you make it. Then, before I could black out, something came to me. I could do this. When I'd get pissed off when I still lived in England, it was usually Victoria's fault. She carried herself as a false queen.

"We don't have all day," Dash hurried me along, "Just jump right into it. We can tweak it a little as we go along."

"My name is Lana Smith," I introduced myself with a thick, sophisticated, English accent, damn near with Victoria's voice in my head. This might prove to be more cathartic than I thought, "I hail from the land of the midwestern colonies, yet spent some of my formative years in the mother kingdom of Great Britain. Only to spend my final two years abroad in Japan. Now, I return to the colonies to seek higher education."

"Very nice!" he applauded, "Your projection could use a little work, but your accent was flawless. I like you, Lana. You had to have been channeling someone."

"A girl I went to high school with in London," I admitted, coming back down to Earth.

"That was very well done," Dash looked me over, "I want to see you after class."

"Ok." My stomach dropped. Because I wasn't bad enough. Why would he want to see me? Out of everyone else in this room, why did I have to get singled out on the first day? This was what I was worried about. I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything wrong. He even liked my introduction. Oh, god. Did he see something in me? Was this going to be like when Kiki found me on my first day? No. I don't like this. This was worse than my introduction. Why couldn't I have just gone through this class blending into the walls? Was that too much to ask? Why does drama have to be a required course?

Once class was over, I put myself in the middle of the crowd. I'm small. He won't even notice I was gone. I could get out of here, go back home, relax, maybe take a nap, and wait for Kyoya to get home. That sounded like a hell of an idea. Maybe I'll put a kettle on before I take that nap and drink some chamomile first. That sounded even better. Then again, anything sounded better than being in here any longer.

"Lana, where do you think you're going?" Dash caught me, "Come here. I need to see you for a sec."

"Sorry," my shaking had yet to go away, "I really need to be going."

"I promise it won't be long," he sat me down, taking his over the top personality down a notch, "You have social anxiety issues, don't you, sweetheart?"

He did get it. I couldn't get much from his face, but since the cat's pretty much out of the bag here, "It's actually diagnosed as generalized."

"And the thought of that monologue next week is killing you, isn't it?"

"If we're being honest," I bit my lip, "Yeah."

"Believe it or not," Dash confessed, "I've been there and done that a million times over."

I gave him the strangest look, "You understand?"

"Of course I understand," he put his hand over mine, "Look, I wasn't always this confident little butterfly in front of you. And I'm just like you. I came out of a small town in the Midwest and moved to the big city to become a Broadway actor. Unfortunately, plans don't work the way you want them to. So, I started going to school. After a million rejections, some of them unnecessarily harsh, my confidence was nonexistent and depression started to set in. I had a friend of mine that suggested I go see a drag show and I fell hopelessly in love with it. The colors, the costumes, the everything. I found somewhere I felt completely at home and when everyone calls you queen, you start to feel like one. You need to find your drag and I really think this class might do that for you. If you want, I can get you out of your monologue."

"Really?" I squeaked, "That'd be fantastic. Thank you."

"Hold on!" Dash stopped me, "There is but one little catch."

Balls...Yep. He's definitely Tamaki and Ranka's lovechild, "What is it?"

"I'm directing an off-Broadway production of Chicago and I want you to audition."

My entire body went cold. I think I might have died momentarily and came back to life, "What?"

"If you audition for Chicago," Dash bargained, "I won't make you do your monologue."

I really didn't want that monologue. But auditioning for Chicago...There's a lot at stake no matter which route I take. However, I was blank enough to agree to anything, "Ok."

"Wonderful!" he chimed, actually shooting off glitter, "Auditions are on Monday. Now, you can go."

"Ok." What the hell just happened? I can't audition for Chicago. I only sing in the shower (or in the car without realizing it) and the thought of being onstage makes me physically nauseous. I didn't have much of a choice, though. I'm sure it's only going to be Dash and me in the room when I do my audition. That'll be better than doing it in front of eleven other people. Lesser of two evils.

Ring, ring.

I looked down at my phone screen and heaved a sigh of relief. It's uncanny how good his timing can be sometimes, "Hi, Kyoya."

"Hi," Kyoya's voice had the same effect on me as chamomile tea. Good enough, "Are you alright?"

"Just got out of my drama class," I told him, keeping Chicago under wraps for now, "I'm fine. What's up?"

"Do you think you could come to me for a minute?" he asked, "It's for a school project."

"Yeah," I nodded, throwing my bag strap over my shoulders, "That's no problem. I'll be there in about forty-five minutes, give or take for traffic."

"I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Aishiteru."

Click.

Oh, boy. Kyoya did say last night that he was going to need my help for a project for his design class. That's half the reason why he painted my legs. He can say it's for inspiration all he wants. I knew exactly why he wanted to paint my legs. From what I understand, body painting is one of those horribly intimate things and he might have been wanting a little more. It's a possibility.

Regardless, I got in a cab and started heading to the NYU campus. What would he possibly need my help with? I didn't have much of an eye for that kind of thing. He's the one taking the class, not me. Kyoya had ulterior motives for his ulterior motives, though. Maybe it's more than just helping him with his design project. I just hope to god that he doesn't need me for the same reasons I could use him right about now. I don't want us to have to revisit the dressing rooms of the host club again. Not for a very long time.

When I got there, I followed Kyoya's directions to the letter, trying to find his class room. It looked more like a workshop than a classroom. One wall was nothing but bolts and bolts of fabric from floor to ceiling. Tables were spread out, each one equipped with its own sewing machine. This was definitely the place. And it was only solidified when my boyfriend attack hugged me from the back.

"Hi there," Kyoya kissed my cheek.

"Hi," I looked up at him, "What'd you need me for?"

"Well," he rocked back on his heels, "I didn't exactly need you right now. I will in the near future, but not right now."

"Then, what the hell am I doing here?" I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"My professor isn't the only one grading this project..." Kyoya had a big ass grin on his face. That could mean a few things. Either he saw Tamaki trip over thin air, one of his nefarious plans is about to come through, or he's got a surprise for me, "She asked me...More like demanded me to have you come down here..."

"Guess who?" a woman's voice chimed, making me squeal inside, "Long time, no see, sweetheart."

 **A/N: Who, oh who, could this mysterious judge be? We'll find that out soon enough. I know who it is. I have the next three chapters already plotted out. I could've gone the bomb week route this month, but I didn't. We'll wait to do that in maybe August? Save it for the birth month of my account since I'm not posting Black Butler anymore. Also, I might have a thing about Chicago. Yes, I might have used it in another story (my Supernatural fic, in case you were curious), but I don't care. I have an unapologetic love for Chicago. Come at me, scrublord. I'm ripped. But all that aside, I really can't wait until next week. I can't wait to tell you guys who this lovely lady is. I'm so excited and I'd love to hear theories. In other news, Dash is my everything and I adore him with all my heart. See you next chapter! xx**


	6. Striking Poses

**A/N: Some of you have already figured it out. How dare you? Or is Lumi just that predictable? The world may never know. *randomly throws in Lana's mom* No. Could you imagine the riots? I feel like you guys would kick my ass for something like that. *throws in obscure relative instead* No…I'm not doing that either. I'm sorry for leaving you on something like that. How about I shut up and let you find out who's hanging around New York these days? I mean, I did put it in big, bold letters for you in the first paragraph, so…Enjoy!**

It's been so long. There was a time when I lived in London where my depression got the best of me. Granted, my depression got the best of me a few times when I lived in London, but there was one in particular. At the time, I hated it, but it got me the second-best mom I've ever had in my life. I ran into her arms, letting out a high-pitched squeal, not caring whose eardrums I rupture, "YUZUHA!"

"Hi, baby!" Yuzuha hugged me tight, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," I held back tears. And I never wanted to let her go.

"I missed you, too," she awed, "When I saw Kyoya in class, I knew you couldn't be too far behind. It's not like you'd come to America for any other reason, right, Kyoya?"

"Japan was smothering me," Kyoya admitted, "I fell in love with New York last summer. And Lana's sister's here. I can't take Lana away from her."

But then, in one swift movement, like a crow on a dime, Yuzuha took my left hand, "Pretty ring, Lana. Very pretty."

"Thank you," I got a little shaky. It's not often I see Yuzuha, but when she catches me off guard like that, things can't be good.

"I'm sorry," she picked up on my slight anxiety, "But I'm guessing this was because the boyfriend wanted to spoil you?"

"You could say that." Yuzuha would kill me if she found out I got engaged right out of high school. Although, she knows how I am with Kyoya and how good he's been for me.

"It's funny," Yuzuha studied my ring a little closer, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was an engagement ring."

Happy place, Lana. This is her trade. Of course Yuzuha's going to think that. If I don't say anything, it'll only make me look suspicious, "Kyoya surprised me with it when he and I first moved here."

"Speaking of..." Kyoya Ootori, I love you. I was silently praying for an out and God bless him, he heard it, "What brings you to New York, Yuzuha?"

"It's Fashion Week," Yuzuha beamed, her mind taking a hard left, "It's like Christmas, but with more sparkle and glamour. And since I was in the neighborhood, Hendy asked me to do him this little favor."

"Hendy?" I wondered.

"Professor Hendricks," Kyoya clarified.

"We go way back," Yuzuha let out a nostalgic sigh, "Those were some good times. Before Hikaru and Kaoru were even a thought."

"But," I assumed, "You wouldn't get rid of Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Nope," she squeaked, "But when I came in here with Ted, I was expecting a bunch of aspiring designers, eager to learn from me. Imagine my surprise when, in this small world we live in, I happen to stumble upon Kyoya Ootori. Of all people!"

"And here I am," Kyoya smiled, "It was just as big of a shock to me."

"Is this why you called me, Kyoya?" I asked. Kyoya knew about my relationship with Yuzuha. I love my sister to death, but honestly, I think Yuzuha's been more of a mother to me than my own. Hell, Kyoya's been that way, too...Tamaki didn't call him Mommy for no reason.

"I already told you," he pointed out, "She made me. If I didn't call you, Yuzuha said she'd fail me."

"Kyoya," Yuzuha scolded, "I did not say such things! Why would I do that?"

"You did, didn't you?" I figured.

"I might have said something along those lines," she came clean, "Come on, Lana. I haven't seen you since you were in London. That was damn near a year ago! Can you blame me?"

"I guess not," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. Yuzuha's only gotten worse, "But you could've called. It's not like you don't have my number."

"That's right!" Yuzuha remembered, "You were asking my advice on that cute little bondage dress you got. Tell me you did take that home."

"It's currently hanging in our closet."

"That's my girl!" she praised, "You looked so cute in that, too. Wait a minute!"

"What?" Yuzuha made me jump. She's gotten a lot more spastic from the last time I saw her. Maybe that's just because she's finally got me within arm's reach again.

"Kyoya," Yuzuha asked, "Tell me you're using Lana for your model."

"Of course I am," Kyoya promised, "I'd be stupid not to."

"You know, Lana," she grinned darkly. I feel like I've seen this face before. Only instead of it being Yuzuha's face, I saw it in double, "There's a party tonight in SoHo. You should come!"

"Yeah," I cringed, "I don't know about that, Yuzuha. A room full of unfamiliar people that won't know what personal space is? For someone like me? I don't think that'd be a good idea. Besides, I have homework to do."

"All work and no play," Yuzuha's grin faded into a pout, "Please, Lana? For me?"

All of a sudden, a brilliant idea popped into my head. She has been going kind of stir crazy lately, "Since I can't make it, can I give someone else my invitation?"

"It depends," she thought it over, "Who are you passing it onto?"

"My older sister."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Lana?" Kyoya wondered, "Can she still go out in her condition?"

"Yes, she can," I nodded, "She really needs a good night out, Yuzuha. Rhiannon's been super stressed lately and needs a night of fun and excitement."

"Alright," Yuzuha allowed, "But just this once! Next party, you're coming with me whether you want to or not. You can't just hole up in your apartment, sweetheart. Especially in a town like this. I can't allow that. But just a quick question. Why couldn't your sister go out before?"

"Right now," I explained, "Rhiannon's uber pregnant and she's due in a few weeks."

"And you're sure she should be going out?"

"Positive," I swore, "She's feeling pretty ok these days. Going out shouldn't be too hard on her. Besides, she's a superfan of yours. If I give her my invitation, I'm getting a pass on her birthday and Christmas for the rest of our natural born lives."

"Is she anything like you?" Yuzuha wondered.

"She's..." I thought for a minute or two, "She's what I wish I could be. I feel like Rhiannon is me with mental stability and confidence through the ceiling."

"Kyoya? How accurate is that?"

"Scarily," Kyoya agreed, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Believe me when I say you and Rhiannon will get along famously."

"Alright," Yuzuha's smile came back, "Go ahead and tell her. I can't wait to meet her."

"Awesome!" I chimed, "I need to be going. Kyoya, you need me for anything before I go?"

"I need you for everything," Kyoya gave me a quick kiss, "But for the immediate future, no. We can do measurements later."

"By the looks of things," Yuzuha glanced me up and down, "She hasn't changed much. If you want, I can give you a little bit of an edge and not make you have to measure her again."

I could see it all over Kyoya's face. He didn't want her to take the fun part out of it. And that little smirk said everything, "Thank you, Yuzuha, but I don't have a problem doing the measuring again. I got them the first time. I might as well do it again."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, remembering back to a particular host club party where my beloved boyfriend declared his love for me in front of our friends. I always wondered how my dress fit me so perfectly. There was no way it was that much of a Cinderella story. Then again, last I checked, Kyoya knows everything.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I managed to get your measurements without you even realizing it. You really should pay better attention to what's going on around you, Lana."

Honestly, I'm not surprised. I rolled my eyes and got one more kiss out of my boyfriend that, in the wrong hands, would make a hell of a crime boss. Maybe Kyoya really is yakuza and he's not telling anyone. He runs the underground without even lifting a finger. Because heaven forbid Kyoya got his hands dirty, "I love you."

"Aishiteru, koibito," Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist, "Send Rhiannon my love."

"Always do."

"And Lana," Yuzuha stopped me, "Don't think you're off the hook. You and I will be seeing each other again before I go home."

"I should've known," I threw myself into her arms, "I'm looking forward to it."

I really did miss having Yuzuha around. I forgot how much of a positive force she can be in my life. And where her sons get their energy. Dammit! I should've asked her if she brought Hikaru and Kaoru with her. If she did, I'm sure they would've been there, too. Unless my favorite pair of twins were let loose on the streets of New York. I doubt it. But a girl can never be too careful...

I got in a cab and started heading to Rhiannon's. In my bag, I rustled around for my cellphone. Let's see. It's shortly after one here, making it shortly after one in the morning there. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them were awake. And one of them more than the other because I know damn well he's a bit of an insomniac. Please don't be sleeping.

"Mushi mushi..." a soft, gentle voice answered, a little grumbly. Almost as if he were jetlagged...

"Konbanwa, Kao-chan," I smiled, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Of course not, Lana," Kaoru assured, "You never could. Hi. What's up?"

"I have a question," I asked, "This might sound like it's coming out of left field, but you and your brother wouldn't happen to be doing any traveling right now, would you?"

"You found our mom," he figured, "Didn't you?"

"She found me," I clarified, "But you guys aren't in town with her, are you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kaoru promised, "We have school in the morning. We wanted to go, but we figured we wouldn't tell her you and Kyoya-senpai moved to New York after graduation. Call it our little act of rebellion. Mom's logic was that we were just there over the summer and we didn't need to go back yet."

"And how are things going over there?" I wondered, "Everyone ok?"

"As ok as we're going to be." There was a bit of a hitch in his voice, "We miss you, Lana. When are you coming home again?"

Coming home...I liked the sound of that, "I'm not sure. It depends on how long I get after this semester. I might have to spend a week back with my parents or, god forbid, they come see me. I might also get two weeks off, so if that happens, I'll be more than happy to do a week there and a week back home. I don't know. There's a lot of things up in the air right now."

"You could just take a week off," Kaoru suggested, "That's something that can be done."

"I can't," my face fell, "If I miss a certain number of classes, I lose my scholarship. Ivy league doesn't come cheap and there's no way in hell my parents would pay for this."

"We..."

"Kaoru, no," I rolled my eyes. I swear, if I had a newspaper and Tamaki's spray bottle right now, I'd be using it, "We went over this last year with my Ouran tuition."

"And what happened?" he asked, "Kyoya-senpai's brother ended up paying your tuition."

"Without me knowing," I retaliated, "If I knew Yuuichi was getting me back into Ouran, I would've throttled him. Even though I'm hella grateful he did, it pissed me off for a while. None of you are paying my Columbia tuition. It's already taken care of. I will be back in Tokyo soon enough. I pinky promise."

"Fine," Kaoru surrendered, "So, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way to my sister's place," the cab stopped in front of Rhiannon's building, "Correction. I'm about to go into my sister's place."

"How is Rhiannon doing?" he winced, "She has to be miserable by now."

"She's being my placeholder tonight," I twiddled through my keys, looking for the one to Rhiannon's building, "Your mom asked me to a party tonight and you know how I work with big crowds of unfamiliar people in one room."

"I know," Kaoru empathized.

"So," I went on, pushing the door with my shoulder, "Rhiannon's going in my place, depending on how she's feeling."

"She's going to freak," he chuckled under his breath, "I miss your sister, too. Why can't you both come back?"

"Because," I told him, "She's going to have a baby to take care of in a few weeks. The thought of her getting on a plane is out of the question. You guys know where I live and where I sleep."

"No, we don't," Kaoru corrected me, "Remember? You were still staying with Rhiannon when we were there."

"That's right," I have a feeling that was for a reason, "But you act like I wouldn't come meet you guys at the airport."

"Touché," he let me have that one, "But we can't randomly take off either. You don't like surprises."

"If you give me a week's notice," I defended, "I'll CONSIDER it. Then, I let you know from there."

"Do you want the request in writing?" Kaoru giggled, "Maybe in triplicate? Honestly, Lana, you've been spending way too much time with Kyoya-senpai."

"We live together, dumbass," my face hurt from smiling, "Of course I spend too much time with him. Sometimes, I think we don't spend enough time together, but that's just me. Although, that wouldn't be a half bad idea."

"Lana…"

"I have to go, Kaoru," I stood outside Rhiannon's door, "You really should go to bed."

"Ok," Kaoru caved, "I guess I'll go to bed."

"Thank you," I smiled, "Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

"Kaoru…" a voice grumbled in the background, "Who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it," Kaoru shot him down.

"Hey," I hushed him, "Kiss your brother for me."

"I will," I heard a soft kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru was nowhere coherent enough to process what just happened.

"Lana sends her love," Kaoru explained, "Good night."

"Good night, Lana," Hikaru murmured.

"Night, boys." I hung my phone up and tossed it back in my bag. I missed my boys. All of them. And my Haruhi. And my Ranka. Now, I'm sad, "Rhiannon? You napping?"

"No," she called out from the couch, letting Maka come greet me, "I'm up. For the most part."

"Awesome," I sat next to her, "Who's your favorite sister?"

"I only got the one sister," Rhiannon pointed out, "Why? What'd you do?"

"Well," I put her legs on my thighs, "I just got back from the NYU campus."

"The hell were you doing there?"

"Kyoya asked me to come down," I began, "And you'll never guess who I ran into while I was there."

"I don't know, Lana," Rhiannon rubbed her eyes, "Was it Jesus?"

"It was a friend of mine," I grinned.

"Any of the host club boys in town?" she assumed, sitting up a little.

"Not the host club boys," I clarified, "But one of their moms."

"Lana…" The gears started turning in Rhiannon's head…and her eyes were about to pop out of it, "You're only close with one host club mom…"

"I ran into Yuzuha," I confessed, "She's in town for the next week."

"Yuzuha Hitachiin is in New York?" Rhiannon perked up.

Got her, "Yeah. She's friends with one of Kyoya's professors. She's going to be grading his first big project. But I haven't even told you the best part."

"There's more?!"

"Apparently," I went on, "Yuzuha's going to some sort of party tonight and asked me if I wanted to go."

"What did you say?" Rhiannon hung on to my every word.

"Well," I winced, "I don't do so well with crowds and I got homework to do yet, so I had to turn her down."

"Lana, you dumbass!" she gave my shoulder a swat, "When Yuzuha Hitachiin invites you to a party in the city, you do not turn that down! I thought I raised your ass a little better than that."

"You did," I stopped her before she had a coronary, "I told her that I couldn't go, but she's also letting me give my invitation to someone that can."

And that's when Rhiannon's heart stopped, "Lana..."

"How are you feeling, Rhiannon?" I couldn't keep a smile off my face if I wanted to, "Feeling ok? My nephew's not giving you too many problems, is he?"

"He's good right now," she got quiet, "Why? Is Mama going to have to put on some real pants today?"

"I suggest a really nice dress," I insisted, "Especially if you're going to be seen partying with Yuzuha Hitachiin tonight." 

"Lana, I freakin' love you!" my sister attack hugged me, "You are the best sister I will ever have. And that includes if Mom and Dad end up with another you."

"You're welcome, Rhi." I think it's safe to say I just made my sister's day, "And you're sure you're up to it?"

"You bet your sweet ass, I am!" Rhiannon was ready to do cartwheels. Not exactly a good idea for a lady ready to give birth in a few weeks, "I need to make some phone calls and tell Elliot he's on his own tonight."

"And I need to go home," I got up, "I love you. Have fun tonight. Don't get into too much trouble. I should probably text Yuzuha and tell her the same thing."

"I'll be fine," she promised, hugging me tight, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rhi," I gave Maka a quick pet and started heading home. Oh, yeah. I totally just made my sister's day. Thanks, Yuzuha. Be good to her tonight. She's the only sister I got and I don't want anyone else.

 **A/N: So, to recap. Rhiannon's going to a party. Lana's acting as Kyoya's model. And to make things even better, Yuzuha's in town! I'm sorry she didn't bring the twins with. The twins are sorry, too, by the sounds of Kaoru. They miss their Lana. I miss Lana's boys. I'm going to go lay down now. It's getting late and I'm trying not to have these out so late, but I got caught up in the Nintendo E3 coverage this morning/afternoon and…Well…You know how these things go. See you next chapter! xx**


	7. Solitary Confinement

I haven't had downtime like this in ages. Don't get me wrong. Kyoya and I moving in together is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. But the alone time while he was at school. And while Rhiannon was getting ready to play with Yuzuha. This was nice, too. A nice, calm, quiet apartment with a beautiful view. The lights of the city twinkled like stars and I couldn't help but get totally lost in them. My dad always said that New York City was overrated. It's too loud, the people are too rude, everything's overpriced. His regular, casual bitching. But I've never disagreed with anyone more in my life. Hidden magic hides in these city streets.

After a while of being in a state of pure bliss, a loud growl snapped me out of it. Looks like I'm hungry. I didn't have the energy to go out for something and Kyoya and I had to go grocery shopping. I could always order something, though. Thank God for Postmates. The world may be a horrendously imperfect place, but for a girl that gets anxious from making a phone call, apps have made the world that more accessible. What was I feeling today? I'm thinking something spicy. It's only going to be me. Kyoya said he'd be staying late and I'm sure he'll find something on the way home.

Curry. A good chicken curry would hit the spot right now. Most people would never guess this about me in a million years, but I loved spicy food. After I was recovering from my eating disorder, Rhiannon had me for the summer. For my first meal coming out of the hospital, Rhiannon made me curry. It became a drug to me. Bowl after bowl went into my mouth until my stomach couldn't take anymore. The spiciness may have burned a hole in my stomach, but it was definitely worth it. Mmmm...And there was an Indian restaurant just down the road. Damn, I love modern technology! It's come such a long way.

I forgot how nice a little solitude could be. Just me alone with my thoughts. That alone is a bit nerve-wracking, but honestly, I liked the solitude. Once my curry got here, I decided to run the bathtub and turn on my laptop. If Dash was making me audition for Chicago, I might as well study, right? Dinner in the bathtub, Chicago on my computer. Life is good.

Now, who to use for audition fodder...I can't pick a main character. Otherwise Dash is going to get some ideas that he doesn't need. God forbid I actually get casted. No, Lana. Don't think like that. This is just your monologue. You're not getting casted. You're overthinking. Let's just lay back and enjoy the movie. And the sweet tingling sensation overcoming your mouth right now. It's not as good as Rhiannon's curry, but it's a close second.

As the movie went on, I couldn't help myself. I started humming along to the numbers...only to start adding words to it. Dammit. I'm going to have to pick a main character. No one else really has enough for me to pacify Dash. According to the whiteboard in front of his classroom, it had to be at least thirty seconds long. Maybe I could do the bit where Roxie's telling her special man friend about Velma Kelly killing her husband and her sister. That'd be pretty good.

But honestly, I couldn't relate with Velma Kelly. My sister's already pregnant and living with her boyfriend. I trust Kyoya with my life. Despite the fact that Kyoya and Rhiannon are relatively close, I don't ever see them two sleeping with each other. Kyoya loves me too much and Rhiannon knows I'd never forgive her. I guess I couldn't blame Velma for snapping like that. No matter how much she pleads temporary insanity.

"Chicago, huh?" a deep, soothing voice asked from the doorway of the bathroom. Speak of the devil, "Should I be worried? Dare I check where any guns are? Or hide the knives? Or have someone else taste my food for me?"

"Hey, baby," I cranked my neck back, "If I were plotting your death, do you really think I'd be the one to do it? And risk getting my hands dirty?"

"That's my girl," Kyoya sat at the edge of the tub, greeting me properly with a little kiss, "So, what has you watching Chicago?"

"It's for my drama class," I explained, "My professor and I had a heart to heart today. He understands my situation, for lack of a better word. So, he gave me a proposition. Either I read a monologue in front of the class or I audition for his off-Broadway production of Chicago."

"I'm assuming you're going for the audition?" he figured.

"Reading in front of one person or in front of eleven..." I hummed, "I'll take the one over the many."

"Alright," Kyoya got that little smirk on his face. The one that suggests either world domination, Tamaki tripping over his own two feet, or a plan coming to fruition. And that always worries me, "Do you mind if I join you?"

We did have a relatively big bathtub. God bless you, Yuuichi. Someone was thinking while he was doing our house hunting for us. Not to mention, I could stand some quality time with his brother. While the time alone was nice, I missed him. I moved over a little bit, "Be my guest."

"Thank you," he stripped down and crawled in next to me. If this didn't send me into flashbacks...Oh, how I miss Karuizawa and those hot springs. This would do for the time being, though. Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest, and the two of us went on watching Chicago on my laptop, "To think there was once a day where this very situation was entirely unheard of."

"And you're pushing it," I splashed him.

"I told you," Kyoya cuddled me, "There is absolutely nothing wrong here. It's just like the hot springs in Karuizawa."

Looks like I'm not the only one getting nostalgic, "Just on a small scale. And in our bathroom."

"I could open a window."

"No," I laid my head on his chest, "It's not the same."

"We'll be back, Lana," he vowed, "In a few months, we'll be off for winter break and we'll be free to go wherever we want. Even if my credit cards get frozen and I get cut off, I still have a way."

"You do?" I gave him a look. I did wonder how we were keeping the lights on around here and how we were keeping food in our stomachs. His cards were fine, last I knew anything.

"Yuuichi is my backup to everything," Kyoya told me, "If my father ever does anything stupid, we'll still be fine. And I've talked with Carlos. My internship is paid."

"If it's enough to keep Rhiannon afloat," I relaxed, "We should be fine, too, right?"

"Absolutely." Suddenly, Kyoya turned quiet. Not exactly uncommon, but something about this didn't feel right. And it made my stomach turn.

"Kyoya…?" I wondered, "You ok?"

"Lana…" he sighed, "You know I love you, right?"

Oh crap. Not good, "Of course I do. Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kyoya assured, "But…I…"

Oh, God. He's cheating on me. We really are going to end up like Velma and Charlie, aren't we? No. Lana, we've been over this, "What is it?"

"I think tonight's the night," his smirk came back, sending chills down my spine, " _The_ night."

Then, everything became clear and his smile became infectious. He's not cheating on me, " _The_ night?"

" _The_ night," Kyoya confirmed, "Lana, I know we've been here for a couple months now and the time's never felt right, but I think now is the time."

"Really?" I kissed his cheek, "I want to hear you say it, Kyoya. What are we going to do?"

"First," he grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall and helped me out of the bathtub, "I'm going to help you dry off."

"Mmhmm," I groaned, falling into the soft, fluffy towel, "Then, what?"

"Then," he nuzzled his face in my neck, kissing me a couple times, "You get to put on those cute, little shorts that hug you just right..."

"Dial it back, baby," I settled hi, "I'm not wearing shorts."

"Fair enough," Kyoya let it go, "Bottomless is fine with me, too."

"Kyoya!"

"I know, I know," he giggled, "I joke. Then, how about those pajama pants you have that I hate that are a size too big for you?"

"That's better," I approved, "And after we get dressed?"

"I think you know," Kyoya turned the charm back up, getting closer to my ear, his voice a soft purr, "Let's build the nightstand."

"Oh, Kyoya..." I let out a moan, "You know how to talk dirty to a girl, don't you?"

"I sure do," he really was on tonight. And I'm not complaining, "Come on. I'm going to put in some long hours in the next six weeks and I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Where are you going to be?" I wondered. I knew there was a catch.

"I'll be staying late for my design class working on my project," Kyoya hugged me tight, "It's only a few times a week."

"But while you're gone," I pointed out, sweating a bit, "You're going to be working your ass off and I won't be there to tell you when to stop. You know how you get when you throw yourself into a big project."

"Lana," he let out a heavy sigh, "I love that you're so worried for me, koibito, but I'll be fine. I promise."

"You have a bad habit of overworking yourself," I scolded, "Promise me you'll take breaks once in a while."

"I promise." I'll be sending a text to Yuzuha. No doubt she'll be there, too. If anyone will keep an eye on Kyoya for me, it'll be her, "Now, enough of all this and let's go build the nightstands."

"Yes, sir." I've been staring at those damn nightstand boxes for the past month and a half. It's about time they got put together. In our defense, though, we've had a lot going on, too. Between all our friends being here at the beginning of the summer and all the help we've been giving Rhiannon and Elliot and us starting school, things have been hectic.

The two of us cleared the boxes off and dragged them into our living room. My god, this felt like I was carrying a body. I've had Honey on my shoulders once in my life and this felt about the same way. I've only built IKEA furniture once. And I did it by myself. Moving it after it was done was kind of a pain in the ass, but I managed.

"We don't need these," Kyoya took the instructions out of the box, "We can figure this out."

"Kyoya, no," I put my foot down, "Trust me. We need the instructions."

"Lana," he rolled his eyes, "I have a damn near genius IQ. If I can't figure out how to put the nightstand together, I have a problem."

"I don't care," I groaned, "If you love me, we will follow the directions."

"I do love you," Kyoya assured, "But we don't need the instructions."

I'm ready to ram my head into a wall. Instead, I threw my arms up, "Fine. If you want to do this without instructions, more power to you. I will be over here with _my_ nightstand, using the instructions. When you come to your senses, you are more than welcome to borrow my instruction booklet. Until then, good luck and Godspeed."

"I'll be fine."

I love him with all my heart, but Kyoya's stubbornness may be the death of me. Regardless, I had a nightstand to build. And so, we did. Slowly, but surely, my nightstand started to come together. Pinching myself between boards wasn't exactly pleasant, but I got over it quickly. And while I was halfway through mine, Kyoya had hardly started his. We don't need the instructions, he says. I can figure this out myself, he says. I have a damn near genius IQ, he says. Oh, bless this boy. He may be smart, but putting together IKEA furniture was not his forte.

"Kyoya?" I had just finished my work, "You want some help?"

"How the hell do you have yours finished already?" Kyoya gasped, drenched in sweat.

"It's amazing what happens when you follow the instructions," I teased, "Now, do you want to admit I was right yet?"

"No."

"Swear to god," I rolled my eyes, "Give me the Allen wrench before you hurt yourself."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya scoffed, "I'm doing just fine."

"Kyoya…" I shut my eyes, trying to visualize a happy place, "Give me the damn Allen wrench or so help me God, I will take it from you and stab you in the jugular with it."

"Ok," he handed it over without hesitation, "A little harsh, Lana."

"Desperate times," I let out a heavy sigh of exasperation, "Go sit in the kitchen."

"But…"

"KITCHEN!" I snarled.

"Alright," Kyoya got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the bar, "Do you…"

"Kyoya…Unless the next words out of your mouth are want something to drink like the bottle of strawberry water in the back of our fridge, I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"Yes, ma'am," he caught the subliminal message and got my water for me. If Kyoya and I ever have babies, I'm calling Elliot to put the crib together. And any other assorted furniture we may have. As the next hour went by, I finished our other nightstand. The least he could do was move them into our bedroom.

"I want to raid Rhiannon's liquor cabinet," I laid flat on the floor, "The Caprisun and vodka thing sounds like a hell of an idea."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," Kyoya laid with me.

"That's your own fault," I started nodding off, "If you would've listened, you wouldn't have been in your situation."

"And I've learned from this," he kissed my cheek, "You want me to take you to bed?"

"Yes, please," I rolled into his arms. I could pretend to be pissed at him all I want. Kyoya was still Kyoya at the end of the day. And so, as he carried me to the bedroom, I clocked out almost immediately. It's been a long night. I could stand the sleep.

 **A/N: Holy hell, friends. I cannot stress how much I can't wait for next week. Next week's chapter is going to be a million times better than this one. Although, I must admit, the thought of Lana and Kyoya building IKEA furniture together warms me to my core. And you can guaran-damn-tee that it would go just like this. Now, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go watch the English dub of the new Black Butler movie. I'm very excited. If you'd care to come into my trash bin, you're more than welcome. Bring your own snacks. Blankets are optional. If you don't bring one, a blanket can be provided for you. If you wish for any sort of plushie, one can also be provided. Although, you can't have my cow Sebastian. You touch my Bassy and I'll cut you. See you next chapter! xx**


	8. The Six Merry Murderers of Music Room 3

**A/N: IF ANYONE EVER WANTS TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER INTO A COSPLAY CRACK, IT WOULD MAKE ME SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY. YOU HAVE MY BLESSING. DO IT WELL, MY CHILD. MAKE MAMA LUMI PROUD. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN SHORTLY. BUT I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S CRACK IN ITSELF. PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE THIS INTO A COSPLAY CRACK AND MAKE MY LIFE.**

Where the hell...? Where was I? I know my head could take me to some weird places, but this is by far the strangest. And I had the Wonderland dream when I was in the hospital last year. It's just a dark room. No frills. No lights. No distinct smells. Except for one. Roses, maybe? No. It smelled like the air around Nakameguro in springtime, just before the cherry blossoms open. Wait a second. Put the pieces together here, Lana. What else could this possibly be with the little information you had to go off? If this isn't the music room, I'll kiss your ass. Of course it's the music room.

But then, out of nowhere, the sound of castanets clicked around the room. What the hell is going on here? I know the host club was a weird place to be sometimes, but this was definitely taking the cake. With a bright flash, spotlights illuminated six different silhouettes. Oh, no...No, no, no. Was this really happening? Is this really the route we're taking with this? Alright, brain. Go off, I guess. To make things even stranger, the floor began to shake.

Normally, in the good old days of me frequenting the Ouran Host Club, that only meant one thing. A platform spun up from the floor. And to no surprise, Renge stood at the top with a microphone in her hand. God only knows what she'd ever have planned. I remember the days when things surrounding Renge were simple. She was more or less like the Loch Ness Monster to me; Spoken of in hushed whispers, but never seen.

"And now," Renge's voice boomed over the nonexistent crowd, "The six merry murderesses of the infamous Ouran Host Club."

Oh, mother of God, we really are going this way with it. I could only imagine how things were going to start. Wait, murderesses? You mean they've all killed someone?! No. My host club was capable of many things. Kidnapping, glorified prostitution, but full on murder? I don't think any of those guys could hurt a fly, let alone kill someone!

"You know how everyone's got their little habits that get you down?" Wait a minute. I knew that voice. It wasn't heard often, but I knew it. The first silhouette came clearer into focus. That's Mori! Mori was the only one (aside from maybe Kyoya) that would even be capable of getting away with murder. Always the strong, silent type. Who in the hell would have pissed Mori off so bad to the point where he'd actually kill them?

"Mori," I called out, "What happened?"

"Like...Mitsukuni..." he went on. No. Freakin'. Way. Mori wouldn't dare hurt Honey. It's against his moral alignment. I'm not sure if I'd put him at a lawful neutral or a true neutral, but he wouldn't kill Honey, "Mitsukuni liked his sweets. No...Not like...He loved them. So, I come home one day and his mouth is a little irritated and he's looking for a little bit of sympathy. Here's Mitsukuni, lying on the couch, holding his mouth and chewing on a piece of cake. He forgot to brush his teeth again. So, I had to put him out of his misery and took the shotgun off the wall. I fired two warning shots...Into his head."

"HE HAD IT COMING!" a chorus of the other five voices sang out. But the second silhouette came up. So, we're not doing the full chorus? Ok. That's fine.

"I met Haruhi Fujioka from Tokyo about three years ago..." Tamaki? Weird. He'd never hurt Haruhi either, "And we hit it off right away...Sort of. But one day we'll start living together. Think about it. We'll go to work, come home. She'll make me a drink. We'll have dinner...But then, I found out. Single, she told me...Single, my ass! Not only was she involved...Oh, no...There were six guys. One of those reverse harems, you know? So, one night, I made her a drink she deserved. You know, some girls just can't hold their commoner's coffee."

This was a little too much for me to handle. Even for host club standards. This was getting out of hand. I don't know what I was doing here or why this was happening. Maybe if I figure that out, they'll let me leave and I can leave this weird ass musical number. And hopefully find some aspirin for my headache.

"So I'm standing at the double doors," another silhouette came up. Hikaru, I think, "Waiting for the host club to open, minding my own business. In storms my brother Kaoru in a jealous rage. You've been screwing the natural type? He says. He was crazy. And he kept on screaming. You've been screwing the natural type! Then, he ran into Mori-senpai's katana...He ran into Mori-senpai's katana ten times..."

"IF YOU'D HAVE BEEN THERE," the chorus came back, "IF YOU'D HAVE SEEN IT! I BET THAT YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME!"

"Wakarimasen (I don't understand)..." a smaller, softer silhouette appeared with a soft voice to match. Hold on. That's Haruhi, "Mijikai kami to furattona mune o motsu on'nanoko wa on'nanokode wa arimasen. Karera wa omotta. Dakara, watashi wa kabin o kowashita kamo shirenai...Sore wa watashi ga kachigāru ijō no kosutodesu...Sore wa karera ni watashi o hosutokurabu ni kyōsei suru kenri o ataemasen! Sorera o kuso tte kanemochi...(A girl with short hair and a flat chest isn't a girl. So they thought. So, I may have broken a vase...That's more than I'm worth...It doesn't give them the right to force me into the host club! Damn those rich people.)."

"Yeah," I spoke softly, "But did you do it on purpose?"

"No way!" Haruhi squeaked, "I'm not guilty!"

The chorus turned the power down, "He had it coming...He had it coming...He took a flower in its prime..."

"My brother Hikaru and I had this double act," Kaoru chimed in, his silhouette making an appearance, "And if we had our way, our dear, little Haruhi would travel around with us. We had a few numbers in our act. The quarreling brothers. The overly close brothers. The jilted lovers. Dominant and submissive respectively. And we could do it all one right after the other. So, this one night, after the host club closes, we're down at a little karaoke room in Shibuya. The three of us, hanging out, having a few laughs, most of them at Haruhi's expense, and we ran out of instant coffee, so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Hikaru and Haruhi doing number 17…The betrayal of the only brother he ever had. Well…I was in such a state of shock…I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands that I even knew they were dead! THEY HAD IT COMING!"

"THEY HAD IT COMING!"

What the actual hell was going on? No matter how bad things would get, Hikaru and Kaoru would always find a way to settle it that didn't involve MURDER! Why were all my friends killing each other? Was this really what things were like every time I leave Japan? Everyone goes nuts and they start killing each other? Everything just turns to hell? This was insanity…

And things could only get worse as the last silhouette started to become clearer.

"I loved Kyoya Ootori more than anyone could say." Is…Is that…That's me? But I'm me. And if that's me, where's Kyoya? I think I'm going to throw up, "He was a real artistic guy. A painter. He was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way…He found Renge…Haruhi…Rhiannon…And Tamaki."

"Excuse me?" the limp corpse on the floor spoke.

"You heard me," other me shut him up.

"Not even in your dreams, Lana."

"I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences," she sighed, pulling a knife out from her shoe and twiddling it between her fingers, "He saw himself as alive. And I saw him _dead._ "

Other me plunged the knife right into Kyoya's chest, stabbing him three times in the chest before I woke up screaming and in a pure cold sweat. No. No, no, no! Kyoya and I could get into petty squabbles. God knows we had our fair share of fighting while we were building the nightstands. But never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, would I even _consider_ killing him. There is nothing he could do that would ever make me want to kill him. I loved Kyoya more than anyone could ever say.

"Lana," he woke up, instantly pulling me to his chest, "Are you alright?"

I felt around for any signs of a stab wound, trying to get my shaking to settle down, "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Kyoya promised, his embrace tightening around me, "And so are you. Tell me. Right now, where are we?"

"The music room," I quivered, the floodgates in my eyes holding on as much as they could.

"No," he corrected me, "Try again. Where are we? Look around this room and tell me where we are."

I took a quick glance around our room. The floor to ceiling windows. Freshly built nightstands. No blood on the sheets. Or on Kyoya's t-shirt. No knives in sight. Everything's fine. I laid my head in his shoulder, "We're home."

"Night terrors again, sweetheart?" Kyoya rocked me a little, doing his best to calm me down.

"Yeah," I nodded, "There was a lot of death, Kyoya…"

"I thought I heard you babbling in your sleep," he pulled our quilt back over us.

"What did I say?" I wondered, my body starting to relax.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Kyoya gave me a look, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I had a musical sequence," I remembered, despite every fiber of my being not wanting to go back down that rabbit hole, "It was weird. I need to not eat spicy food before bed."

"Ice cream does that, too."

"Are you going to tell me there's no Santa Claus, Kyoya?" I squeaked.

"You know," Kyoya kissed the top of my head, "I haven't done this since Karuizawa."

"I miss Karuizawa," I smiled a little, "But we can leave that part out of it."

"Absolutely," he assured, "Do you want to try and go back to sleep?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after three on Saturday morning."

"Yeah," I cuddled into him, "I have that thing today."

"Which thing?"

"Sorority party."

"Oh, yeah," Kyoya cradled me, "And you're sure you can handle that?"

"Yeah," I promised, "I'll be fine. I think. If not, can I call you to come pick me up?"

"Of course," he allowed, "You know you don't have to ask me that. Now, go back to sleep, ok?"

"Ok," I was still a little shaky, but I should be ok.

"Do you want some tea before you go back to sleep?" Kyoya offered.

"No," I shook my head, letting out a little yawn, "I'll be fine."

"Alright," he curled up with me, "Good night, Lana. I love you."

"I love you, too." Falling asleep to musicals about murder probably isn't a good idea either. But I'll be ok. I think. For now anyway. I didn't kill Kyoya, so I had that going for me. All of my friends were still alive. Everything is fine.

 **A/N: I ADORE THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF. Mostly because I'm such a slut for Chicago references. And rewrites of the Cell Block Tango make me weirdly happy. There was one I read in the comments for a Dramatical Murder crack that tickled me to my very core. Also, for those of you that aren't familiar with Chicago. First of all, what are you doing with your life? Go watch the movie that came out in '02 (maybe '01?). It's delightful. And second of all, I forgot where I was going with this. Really and truly, I forgot. Now, I remember! The reason why Haruhi was speaking Japanese in her section of the song. Because there's a bit where I believe the lady is speaking Hungarian, professing her innocence, but because of the language barrier, she was found guilty. That's why I thought I'd have Haruhi rattling her excuse off in Japanese. It seemed appropriate. Now, I have another update to do for next week, so you kids behave yourselves while I'm gone and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok? Because Mama Lumi loves you all. And she only wants what's best for you. See you next chapter! xx**


	9. Drink the Kool-Aid

**A/N: If you're reading this, I have a question for you. Do you need someone to tell you something nice today? Is your world crumbling in front of you? Are you feeling empty or unloved? Well, friend. Know this. I think you're a wonderful human being. Your shitty situation is only temporary and I know you can get through it. And if all else fails, know that I love you and I probably haven't even met you face to face. Do you know why I love you, though? Because we found each other and I have the utmost confidence that if we're in association in any way, shape, or form, I had to have seen something in you. And you know what I see? A galaxy of infinite possibilities. Now, go out there and make me proud, kid.**

 **I did that last year, too, didn't I? I said something sappy instead of saying I was attacked by bees. The reality of it, though, is that I'm currently in Michigan right now. I'll be bouncing between Michigan and Wisconsin for the next week. So, keep an eye on my Twitter to find out where in the world I am and uh…If you happen to see me, don't hesitate to say hi. I give really killer hugs. My face is on Instagram in case you don't know what I look like. Now, enjoy, friends. Enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

Did I really want to do this? I'm not exactly a hundred percent sold on this whole sorority thing, but getting a little out of my comfort zone isn't going to kill me. At least I don't think so. I may be accidentally joining a cult. They saw my sweet and innocent face and thought I would make a good recruiter. I'm not joining a cult. It's just a sorority. Everything is fine. But I didn't want to get out of bed. Now when I'm playing little spoon with the best big spoon I've ever had in my life.

"Do I have to?" I moaned in his arm.

"You don't have to do anything, Lana," Kyoya assured, making sure I always had an out, "It's like I told you last night. If you need to call me in the middle of this party, I'll have my phone on me all day. I promise. Chances are, I'll be home all day anyway. If I get adventurous, I'll let you know. And if I do, I'll probably be at Rhiannon and Elliot's working on the mural."

"Ok," I rolled into his chest, "But it's not until later, right?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock, Lana," he pointed out, "How much time are you going to need to get ready?"

"You've seen me get ready for things," I mumbled into his t-shirt, "I'm a low maintenance creature."

"Do you want me to call Rhiannon?"

"Hell no," I sat up, "I love my sister. Don't get me wrong. But she eats this kind of crap up. I can't do something so stupid and so reckless. She'll go overboard and I don't have the intestinal fortitude to deal with that today."

"Alright," Kyoya settled me, "I won't call her. Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"Kind of," I admitted, thinking it over a little more, "And you're sure you'll have your phone on you?"

"Positive," he swore, "It won't leave my pocket."

"Thank you," I rested my head on his shoulder, "How did I get so lucky?"

"You know how," Kyoya gave me a soft, gentle kiss, "Do you still have the note?"

"Absolutely," I smiled, "It's taped in one of my notebooks. Right next to the picture of you and Tamaki on Splash Mountain."

"What picture?" In that moment, I totally forgot that Haruhi and I didn't tell our respective boyfriends we got pictures of them holding each other after they said they could handle it, "You got pictures from Splash Mountain?"

"Maybe..." I bit my lip, bracing myself for what may come next.

"Lana Smith, you minx," Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You're so lucky I love you. Where is that picture now?"

"Still taped to my notebook."

"Has anyone else ever seen it?"

"No." Unless Haruhi counts. And Ritsu that one time. Other than that, I've never shown a soul. In my defense, though, Haruhi was with that day and it was her boyfriend being dumb just as much as mine. And when I showed Ritsu, he was having a hard day and I had the compulsive need to cheer him up.

"Find it and burn it," Kyoya demanded, "That's not a picture that needs to see the light of day."

"But it's one of my favorites..." I pouted, playing dirty, "It's one of those things that makes me feel better when everything else is miserable. There's something about seeing you and Tamaki cuddling each other on Splash Mountain that makes things seem ok."

He glared through me, "That was low."

"It's true."

Kyoya let out a heavy sigh of pure exasperation, not sure if he wanted to kiss me or throw me off a cliff, "Fine. You can keep it. But so help me, Lana. You show it to anyone of major importance and I'm divorcing you before the wedding even starts."

"I love you, too," I kissed his cheek. Kyoya doesn't want to leave me. He loves me too much.

Beep!

"Oh, God..." I groaned, "Will you grab my phone off the nightstand box?"

"We don't have nightstand boxes anymore," he reminded me, "We have actual nightstands now."

"Habit."

"Yes," Kyoya reached over onto my nightstand and unplugged my phone from the wall for me. Bless him.

 _Hi, Lana!_

 _Remember. The party starts at one today._

 _We'll all be in the back._

 _See you soon!_

 _Kiki_

After the barrage of emojis after her name, I almost decided right then and there not to go. Something about this still feels like a cult, but what the hell? What else did I have to do today? It's not going to kill me to go. I can go there, make an appearance, steal a cupcake that they likely got from the cute little bakery that few people know about and is one of the best kept secrets in the city, and come home to take a nap. That sounds like a hell of a plan.

"Who's that?" Kyoya wondered, peeking over my shoulder.

"It's Kiki," I told him, "She means well, but damn, she's pushy."

"You don't have to do this, Lana."

"I know," I peeled myself out of bed, "But I should. It's not going to kill me."

"I'm proud of you," he called after me while I dug through our closet.

"Thanks, baby!" What to wear, what to wear...I kind of wanted to wear my virgin killer sweater, but it's a sorority party. I should probably make a decent impression. Not that I'm trying to get in or anything. It's just a way to kill an hour or so in the afternoon. That'd be enough to pacify Kiki and get her to leave me alone for the rest of the semester, right?

I did have a dress the same color as the Ouran blazers that always looked cute on me. Kyoya got this for me, if I remember correctly. This dress lain on my bed in my dorm room while I was still going to school in London. I thought it was Yuuichi inviting me out that night. I had the right gene pool. Just the wrong Ootori brother. I will never forget that night for as long as I live. Happy birthday to me. Have your boyfriend back for the weekend and lose your virginity in the same breath. Why not?

I missed nights like that.

Regardless, I took a quick shower and started to get myself ready. Maybe if I wear that blue dress, I'll feel better. It'll be a warm, fuzzy reminder of what once was and what will always be. Dammit. Now, I'm getting poetic. I had just seen the twins a month or so before that. I missed my friends, too. It got me thinking, "Hey, Kyoya!"

"Yes, Lana?" Kyoya sat on our bed with his tablet in his lap, doodling little things on the side of his main project.

"When do you think is the next time we'll be able to jump back to Tokyo?" I wondered, in desperate need of some time back home.

"End of the semester," he figured, "That's the only time I can think of when we have any time off."

"Unless we get some time off for Labor Day," I shrugged.

"What's Labor Day?" Kyoya asked, not completely familiar with American customs yet.

"It's the first weekend in September," I filled him in, "It's usually a three-day weekend."

"We'll see if we can make it work," he thought, "But I'm not making any promises."

"Time zones are going to bite our ass, aren't they?"

"Most likely."

"Damn." It'd be nice to go, though...

For the next hour, I spent every minute of it meticulously taking care of my face, my hair, my clothes. Anything that'll keep these bitches from being judgmental. At least I hope so. It's like Rhiannon always told me. They're going to judge me no matter what, so I might as well do whatever makes me happy. What makes me happy is not having to deal with catty, judgmental bitches. If that means looking like I fell out of some kind of magazine that would frequent their coffee tables, then so be it.

Maybe I should've let Kyoya call Rhiannon. She'd be able to do this a lot better than me. But I doubt she'd stop when I ask her to. And along with Rhiannon could possibly come Yuzuha, depending on how well last night went for her. I have no doubt they bonded over their mutual knowledge of me. God only knows what kind of monster I may have accidentally created introducing those two to each other. But then, an even more terrifying thought crossed my mind. My ultimate form of hell. Being left unattended in a room with Rhiannon and Yuzuha and Ranka on top of that. A lot of heads would be butting and I could probably find a way out. Now, it wasn't quite as bad. Heaven forbid if they joined forces, though.

"You'll be fine," Kyoya promised, holding me against his chest in the doorway.

"This is going to destroy me," I whined.

"Then, don't go."

"But I have to," I grumbled.

"No, you don't." Kyoya, bless your patience, "But I'm proud of you for doing this."

"See?" I squeaked, "If I don't go, then that pride goes away and I'm garbage again."

"No, you're not," Kyoya gave me a kiss, "You never were, sweetheart. If you need me, call me."

Slowly, but surely, I started to come around. Maybe I'll settle down in the cab on the way, "Pray for me."

"You have my prayers," he assured, "But honestly, I don't think you need them. Divine intervention isn't what's going to get you through this."

"Is it the medication?"

"Probably."

"Thanks, Kyoya," I giggled, "I appreciate it."

"You know better," he hugged me tight, "You'll be fine. If you're not, call me. We'll go get ice cream."

"Aishiteru, Kyoya-senpai."

"Lana, Lana, Lana," Kyoya shook his head, his cheeks turning color, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Depending on how well our college careers go," I beamed, taking pride in my success, "You might do something stupid like marry me."

"If all goes according to plan," he gave me one last kiss, "Go on. I'll be waiting."

"You want anything while I'm out?" I grabbed my bag off the kitchen counter, damn near forgetting it.

"Not that I can think of," Kyoya ran over a potential list in his head, "And if I think of something, I'm more than capable of getting it."

"Bye," I made the long walk down the hall of our building, down to the elevators. I can do this. I can do this. It's not like I didn't know where I was going. The Gamma house looked like something out of a fairytale. And the nostalgia kept on hitting me. Because not only did the Gamma house look like something from a fairytale, it looked like the house out of my own fairytale. My god, I need to get back to Japan yesterday. I really do hope that Labor Day works out.

When I got to the Gamma house, a flood of people stood around on the lawn out front. Kiki's text said everyone would be out back. I guess I'll just walk in. That's what everyone else was doing. I've never been in a room with so much estrogen before. I got along better with guys than I did girls when I was ok with meeting people. How in the hell was I going to manage somewhere like this?

I'm sorry, Kyoya, but your faith in me is seriously misplaced. I'm a definite fish out of water here. That's for sure. This is not a place I'm meant to be. I don't know what kind of drugs I was on when I willingly decided to be here. Lucky for me, I found a spot behind a potted plant that looked pretty cozy. Maybe I can just hide there and hope to God no one thinks to be near me. Or even better, no one sees me. I am perfectly camouflaged behind this plant. Soon enough, I will become one with the plant and be able to practice chloromancy. Hell yeah, that'd be cool! Nope. I can't do this. I'm done. I'm out.

"Lana!" Kiki squealed, ecstatic to see me, "you made it!"

"Hi, Kiki," I smiled politely, feeling my face melt off as we speak, "Yep. Here I am. But I really need to be going."

"Oh, come on," she begged, "It feels like you just got here. Stay a little longer. Please?"

"Ok," Kiki had big, green, doe eyes that were impossible to say no to. If this girl isn't careful, she'll end up a killer politician. Even though I really want to bolt, I can manage to stay a bit.

"Awesome!" Kiki praised, "Come on. I'll show you around the house."

Oh, yeah. This was definitely a smaller version of Kyoya's house. We started at the front entrance. Big stairs, just like Kyoya's house. A little narrower than Kyoya's house, but still. The banister looked very slippery. My inner five-year-old restrained herself from sliding down it. The pale blue on the wall reminded me a lot of our apartment building. And Kiki wouldn't let me miss a single bit. She showed me every square inch right down to the floorboards. The stark white bathrooms (that honestly reminded me of a hospital I've stayed in before and it made my stomach turn), the bright pink bedrooms (and by the looks of it, I'll have to have a roommate whether I like it or not), the bright purple bedrooms (that would probably be my room of choice, if I had to stay here), the giant kitchen (that may or may not have stolen my heart. Between the appliances and the counter space, I could see myself causing serious mischief in here.), the ridiculous media room (that still wasn't quite as good as Kyoya's, but I could make do in a pinch), and the gorgeous backyard (that was basically the Ouran courtyard with a pool). This could all be mine on a daily basis.

I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it the more our house tour went on. Something about this still felt very culty to me, possibly on the verge of witchcraft. Although...This was sounding better. Unless that was a part of the witchcraft Kiki practiced. No. I doubt she'd practice witchcraft. Either way, I don't understand how I could go from wanting to crawl out of my skin to giving this serious consideration. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It definitely couldn't kill me.

"It's yours if you want it, you know," Kiki gave me a nudge.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, finally eyeing up the trendy cupcake table.

"I'm the one who decides who gets in here," she explained, sharing with me the object of my current affection, "And if you want the spot, you are more than welcome here. I'm making my announcements official next week. Here."

Kiki dug in her pocket while I shoved cupcake in my mouth. The frosting was a bit too sweet for my tastes, but I know a certain little host that would be all over this. She pulled out a rich, purple box lined in blue. Almost as if it were meant to be, a blue and white pin laid in the box with the Greek characters for Gamma and Phi. It matched my engagement ring, "It's pretty."

"It's yours if you say yes..." Kiki pushed me a little more, "You know you want to."

"It does match my necklace," I pulled the little sapphire pendant away from my chest.

"That's gorgeous!" Bless the fact she has a one-track mind, "Is it real?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "My boyfriend gave it to me for my birthday last year. I made the mistake of telling him I liked sapphires."

"And it's real?" Kiki studied it closer.

"Yep!"

Then, she looked up at me and couldn't keep a smile off her face, "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Absolutely," I reciprocated. This was the most at ease I've felt since I got here. To no surprise, we're talking about Kyoya, "And he loved me enough to uproot and move to the US."

"Well!" Kiki chirped, "Let's go meet your new sisters! There's eighteen of us!"

"Actually," I shot her down, "I haven't said yes, for one. And I need to get going. Not that this wasn't fun, but I really do need to be getting home. Send them all my regards."

"Alright," she let me go, "Let me know by next week, ok?"

"I will," I promised, slipping out of there with another cupcake in hand as quick as I could.

That. Was. Excruciating. I got in the first cab I could manage to flag down and headed straight home. I was going to stop by the grocery store and pick up some crap food, but I didn't have the energy. I rode the elevator on the floor, thanking every deity in the book that no one else was in it. I swear, my body's going to collapse. I felt like absolute hell. My shoulder pushed our door open and I looked around the living room for my loving boyfriend to give me sympathy. If he wasn't there, I knew where he'd be.

With absolutely no melodramatic undertones, I threw myself onto our bed. Kyoya looked up from his tablet, "Lana? You ok?"

"I'm exhausted," I curled up in the middle.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well then?" he joined me.

"It went fine," I cuddled into him, "If I say yes, I'm in. There was just a lot of people in one house."

"Tell you what," Kyoya pushed my hair out of my face, "How about you and I take a nap and when we wake up, we'll go get dinner? How's that sound?"

"I love you, Kyoya Ootori," I nuzzled my face in his chest, "Let no one convince you otherwise."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he kissed the top of my head, "Go on. Get some rest."

"Ok." He didn't have to tell me twice. I knew I loved this man for a reason. And now, I could pinpoint why.

 **A/N: So? Will she? Won't she? Is Lana going to give the Greek life a shot or is she going to wash her hands of it and walk away? The world may never know. What we do know is that poor little Lana is one sleepy bean. And I'm pretty beat, too. After last week's chapter, I wrote this one shortly after. My brain's going to be fried. I'll be alright, though. Thanks for your concern if applicable. And the next time I see you, I'll be back home, so I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	10. Dinner's a Drag

**A/N: Hi, guys! I missed you. It's good to be home. Now, I'm just going to jump right into this chapter, if that's alright, k?**

"Lana," a soft, gentle voice stirred me from my slumber. One long finger traced along my forehead and down my jawline, "Lana...Wake up, princess. I know you still want to sleep, but I miss you so much. You need to wake up."

"Kyoya," I groaned into my boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the moment while I still could, "How many times do I have to tell you that your host charms don't work on me?"

"There you are, Lana," Kyoya brushed my hair out of my face, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I curled into his chest. Kyoya was always so warm and comforting when I got to lay with him. To think, I was the lucky girl who got to call him mine, "They still don't work."

"They work a little," he kissed my forehead, "Enough to wake you up."

"Against my will," I nuzzled my face in his ribs, "I don't want to wake up yet. Give me another ten minutes."

"No, koibito," Kyoya gave me a nudge, "Gomen. I made reservations for dinner. Is that ok?"

"How am I supposed to eat reservations?" I wondered in my delirious lethargy. But then, I realized what came out of dumbass me's mouth, "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not," he assured, bouncing me in his arms, "You're just waking up, Lana. I understand."

"So," I came to some more, "How nice is the restaurant?"

"Very," Kyoya held me a little longer, not wanting to let me go, "It's been a while since I've taken you anywhere and after the day you've had, you deserve this. Is that alright?"

"I guess," I rubbed my eyes, glaring at the black smudge on my fist. Dammit. Long lasting, my ass. Thanks, Rhiannon. Your eyeliner lied to me.

"Go on," he sat me up, "You go get ready. You know where I'll be if you need any help."

"Thank you, Kyoya," I gave him a quick kiss, "You really don't need to do this."

"But here we are," Kyoya teased, "And by the way, we won't be alone."

"Oh?" I wondered, "What do you mean?"

"While you were sleeping and I made the reservation," he explained, "I called Rhiannon to check on her and invited her and Elliot to dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"It's my sister and my brother-in-law," I allowed, letting out a little yawn, "Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"

"Just wondering." My eyes started getting heavy again as I drifted off in Kyoya's shoulder again. He jostled me a bit more, "No, no, no, Lana. You can't go back to sleep."

"Yes, I can..."

"No," Kyoya got me on my feet, "You can't. Our reservation's for seven."

"Oh, hell..." I grumbled, looking over at the clock. Five-thirty. Boo, "Fine. I'm up."

"That's my girl," he wrapped his arms around me, "Go on. Go make yourself more beautiful than you already are."

"Kyoya," I stared at him blankly, "I look like death warmed over. How in the hell do you find that beautiful?"

"Because I can see past the outside."

"Alright," I smiled, "I'll take it."

Kyoya's face contorted into an evil smirk. The very same one that made me fall for him in the first place, "And you say my host charms don't work on you."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

I walked away from him with my middle finger in the air and started looking through my closet. Let's see. Somewhere nice. Should probably wear something nice. But not overly nice. I'm not in that kind of mood. It's times like these where I'm glad that my wardrobe has gone a little more monochromatic. It's easier to match things. Like my bright white virgin killer sweater and my black leather jacket. And some black leggings. I'm already pretty exposed with the sweater. I can't wear that without some sort of bottoms. Do I really want to go all the way with it and throw on some boots? No. Heels. Definitely heels.

Honestly, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Rush took a lot out of me and I wanted another nap. But if I didn't wake up now, I wouldn't sleep tonight and I had things to do tomorrow. Probably. I wouldn't mind spending time with my boyfriend. Considering he's going to bury himself in his design project for Yuzuha. On second thought, he did say he was going to need me to help him out for that. But then again, I'm only his model. But at the same time, he wanted to do some body painting for his portfolio, too. He needed to learn not to burn multiple candles at multiple ends. But that's just the way Kyoya is. And I don't think he intends on changing that any time soon.

"Lana?" Speak of the devil. Kyoya stuck his head in the bathroom, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, baby," I allowed, "What's up?"

"I brought you a present," he gave me a bottle from the fridge, "I know you'd rather your green tea hot, but for the sake of time..."

"Thank you," I cracked the bottle open and kissed his cheek, "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do," Kyoya shut me up, "Now, how long until you're ready?"

"Not too much longer," I did a quick assessment of my face. A couple of Q-tips, some contact solution and my eyes are cleaned up. Aside from that, there's nothing really much more I need to do. My messy, fading hair was as good as it was going to get. Although, I was kind of exposed, "Could you hook a sister up?"

"What do you need?" he asked, looking me over.

"Could you tie me up?"

"Lana," Kyoya blushed, "You're not even a married woman yet and you're already wanting to get adventurous."

"Not that kind of tie me up, you freak," I giggled, giving him the strings to the top of my sweater, "This kind of tie me up. Please?"

"Sure." Quick and delicate, Kyoya laced up the eyelets of the neck on my sweater and tied an intricate bow at the top, "There. Is that tight enough?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he wrapped his arms around my waste and nuzzled his face in my neck, "You know, I almost regret asking Rhiannon and Elliot to come with us. I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for a while."

"Sweetheart, we live together," I reminded him, "You can have me all to yourself any time you want."

"I suppose you're right," Kyoya let out a heavy sigh. What's with him all of a sudden being so needy? Not that I'm complaining. Maybe we could stand some time alone together. Labor day was coming up, though. A little trip to Niagara Falls wouldn't be too terribly far fetched, would it?

After I finished making myself relatively presentable (enough to get me into places anyway. Some of them were kind of stingy on appearance.), Kyoya and I headed to a painfully nice restaurant with a velvet rope in front of the door. Damn, Kyoya. What kind of mafia hideout are you taking me to? I could smell the basil from the door, so it's definitely Italian. Maybe that whole joke about the mob wasn't completely off. I have mob connections, though, so I should be ok. Even though it's technically yakuza...and I'd hate to use Ritsu like that. He hates his own mob connections most of the time.

"Where the hell is Rhiannon and Elliot?" Kyoya wondered as the first ten minutes flew by, "I did tell her seven."

Crash!

"Sorry..." I noticed my sister wobbling past a metal tray that had fallen to the floor along with a few empty glasses. Luckily nothing broke. My god, Rhiannon. My nephew seems to have put on an addition in his uteruan home. Elliot helped her over to the table.

"Hey," I took her hand and helped her down to her seat, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon sighed, "Sorry we're late, guys. Nothing fits. Everything hurts. I never seem to get enough sleep anymore."

"It took an act of God to wake her up from her nap," Elliot joked, "But I only had to get one tetanus shot today, so I have that going for me."

"I know the feeling," Kyoya took my hand under the table, "You didn't have to come out tonight, Rhiannon. We would've understood if you wanted to stay in tonight."

"No," she shook her head, "It's fine. Besides, Lana, I needed to tell you something."

"You're already pregnant, Rhiannon," I pointed out, "What other forms of straight up tomfoolery could you have gotten yourself into now?"

"Nothing too bad," Rhiannon assured, "But I love you."

"I love you, too," I gave her a look, "What's that all about?"

"Yuzuha," she reminded me, "Yuzuha is a wonderful human being and I love her. I'm pretty sure we became best friends last night."

"Oh?" I smiled, "What happened?"

"She came in at two o'clock this morning," Elliot sneered. Someone wasn't happy. Looks like I'm going to have to do some house cleaning.

"I'm glad you're making friends, Rhiannon," I praised, "I'm happy for you. But maybe given your condition, you probably shouldn't be coming home so late."

"That was me coming home early," Rhiannon defended, "Yuzuha yelled at me and brought me home."

"Yuzuha Hitachiin, always the mother," Kyoya agreed, "No matter how old the child."

"Yuzuha isn't much older than me," she thought, "There's no way."

"You'd be amazed," he chuckled, "And not a single stitch of plastic surgery."

"Asian women, man," Rhiannon laid back in her chair, "The actual Fountain of Youth. But you know what? Last night was sorely needed. You missed out, my dear sister. You really should've gone last night."

"Kyoya," I asked, "How long is Yuzuha in town?"

"A few months," Kyoya figured, "Why?"

"I'm sure that won't be the last Yuzuha party while she's here," I shrugged, "I can always catch the next one."

"I'm telling you," Rhiannon insisted, playing the bad influence, "Yuzuha can party her ass off. That's for sure. It's not going to kill you to get out once in a while, Lana. Next time, there will be no other option. You have to come with me."

"Rhiannon," Elliot reminded her, "You're having a baby in a couple weeks. I think you'll have your hands full."

"In that case," she decided, "I'll have to live vicariously through her. Do this for me, Lana. Please? I'll love you forever."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "If I'm caught on a good day."

"Yay!" Rhiannon lit up, her eyes falling on the breadsticks, "Yes, please!"

"I swear," Elliot giggled, shaking his head, "Your heart's always been through your stomach, hasn't it?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" she murmured through her mouthful of seasoned bread. I don't think I've seen Rhiannon this happy since I told her she's partying with Yuzuha.

"It must be hereditary," Kyoya teased, giving me a little nudge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I squeaked.

"Lana, I love you," he prefaced, "But half the reason we're still in this relationship is because of my cooking. Tell me that braised lamb I gave you in Karuizawa isn't what pushed you over the edge and made you fall in love with me."

"I do love your braised lamb," I let out a heavy, dreamy sigh, "And I did tell you I loved you in the same night."

"Aww..." Rhiannon gushed, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Look at them, Elliot. Our little girl is growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday I was bathing her and changing her and taking care of her. And now, look at her. Falling in love, going to college...Where has the time gone?"

Uh-oh...Rhiannon's eyes started to swell with heavy, ugly tears. Abort mission. This is not a drill. Things are about to be not so pretty and we were only half way through dinner. Not good. Not good. We'll be alright. Come on, Elliot. Get my mental telepathy. Someone. Anyone. Anyone at all. I didn't have the current fortitude to deal with Rhiannon in inconsolable, hormonal tears.

"Hey there, cutie pie!" a familiar voice chimed, "I thought I heard you over here, Rhiannon!"

"Dasha!" Rhiannon's face radiated sunshine. Wait...I knew who that was...Rhiannon got up from the table and hugged the ridiculously well dressed man in front of her. Oh, god...I knew exactly who that was.

"Dasha?" I gave him a look, "I thought you said your name was Dash."

"It is," he nodded, "Dasha's what I use for drag, though. By the way, hi, Lana!"

"How the hell do you know Lana?" Rhiannon wondered, thoroughly confused.

"How do you know Lana?" Dash retaliated.

"She's my sister," Rhiannon fought, "Your turn. Lana, I swear to God, if you went to a drag show without me, I'm going to be super pissed and I'll kick your ass in the alley, pregnant or not."

"No," I promised, "I haven't gone to a drag show since I've lived here."

"She's one of my students," Dash fought for me. God bless him.

"When did you start teaching?" Rhiannon gave him a look.

"How out of the loop are you, girlfriend?" Dash chuckled, "I've been teaching for three years."

"I've been busy, ok?" she pouted, "I've been working on the shop and taking care of Lana and getting the occasional poke from this really hot British dude."

"Thank you, Rhiannon," Elliot kissed her cheek, "I'm so glad I'm your casual."

"He's not my casual anymore," Rhiannon smiled, "A little late to tell him to stop now."

"I see that!" Dash put his hands directly on her belly, "How much longer do you have left?"

"Couple weeks," she whined, "I need him out pronto."

"Soon enough, Rhiannon," Kyoya settled her, "It's only a couple more weeks."

"Wait," I stopped them, "Rhiannon, how do you know Dash?"

"It was about six years ago," Rhiannon began, "I started making friends in the bars and one of them suggested that I haven't seen the coolest parts of New York until I've seen a drag show. So, I'm thinking, hell yeah. I'm down. And that's when I met Dasha. It was kind of like how I met Ranka. Oh my God, Dasha. You and Ranka would get along famously!"

"Who's Ranka?" Dash asked, getting caught up in Rhiannon's excitement.

"A friend of mine," I explained, "We're friends with his daughter. He's cool as hell, too."

"Lana," Dash pointed out, "Do you remember me talking about my friend in class with the labradoodle?"

"Yeah."

"That's Rhiannon," he chirped, "Rhi, tell her. How much is Maka my best big buddy?"

"He is," Rhiannon awed, "I've never seen Maka so cuddly with someone before. It's precious."

"I need to come and see my big boy again soon," Dash decided, "Soon."

"By the way," she asked, "When's your next show? I haven't seen you on the circuit in a while."

"And it's going to be a while longer," Dash winced, "Sorry, sweetie. I've got a thing going on. I'm doing an off-Broadway off Chicago! And if this one plays her cards right, she could be my Roxie..."

"Easy, tiger," I stopped him, knowing damn well he was using my sister to get to me.

"It could happen," he assured, "You don't know that I'll find someone better suited than you. I could see you going nuts and killing a man you were cheating on your husband with."

"Excuse me," Kyoya stepped in, "As her future husband, I'd rather she didn't do that."

"I'm not killing you, Kyoya," I swore, "I'll put that right in my vows if I have to."

"Thank you, Lana. That's very reassuring."

"Oh!" Dash squeaked, "I didn't know you were engaged, Lana."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Stupidly right after high school."

"Hey," he hushed me, "If you two are in love, then you're in love. There's no time limit on anything. Hell, my boyfriend and I have been together for thirteen years and still haven't gotten married. We don't want to. We're just happy being us the way we are."

"Is Max here, too?" Rhiannon asked.

"He's waiting for me," Dash bit his lip, "I told him I wouldn't be long, but here I am, going on and on and on and on. He understands, though. I told him I was going to see you and getting to see you, Lana, was a happy accident."

"Go on," she insisted, "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"It was so good seeing you," he kissed my sister's cheek, "Lana, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye, Dash," I waved him off and just like that, he sashayed away.

"That's your drama teacher?" Kyoya wondered.

"Yep."

"He reminds me of someone," he thought, "But I can't put my finger on it."

"Regardless," Rhiannon took control, "How am I just now finding out about you and Dasha?"

"It never came up," I shrugged, "And Kyoya, you're thinking of Ranka and Tamaki in one body."

"That's hitting the nail on the head," Kyoya shivered, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I thought the same thing," I agreed.

"Speaking of things that never come up," Rhiannon grabbed Elliot's hand under the table, a bit of a wince in her voice, "Do you have plans for Labor Day?"

"We were thinking about seeing if we could manage a trip to Japan," Kyoya told her, "It's been too long."

"Well," she cringed, "How much do you love me?"

"Why?" I've always learned to question when Rhiannon asked me something like that. It's never followed by something good.

"Because we have to go home," Rhiannon braced herself, "The family reunion's coming up and it's the only time we can do it."

"Eww," I groaned, "Why? I don't want to go to that."

"I don't either," she gagged, "But Mom and Dad say we have to. I need some solidarity."

"Oi," Elliot chimed in, "And what about me?"

"We'll need all the support we can get," Rhiannon begged, "Please, Lana? Please, please, please, please..."

"Alright!" I shut her up, "We'll go."

"We can do it," Kyoya assured, running his hand on my thigh, "I know we can. We've made it through worse."

I really did underestimate how much of a beacon of hope that boy can be. Especially in such bleak situations like this. Ugh. Family reunion. Fantastic. Just what I wanted to deal with. No. I'm going to attempt a little positivity here. Kyoya's right. The two of us have been through hell together. If we could make it through dinner with his family, we can kill an afternoon with mine. It'll be fine. We'll be fine. Just keep our engagement and the fact that Kyoya's loaded under wraps and we'll be perfectly fine.

The four of us finished dinner and parted ways. I'm tired. Rhiannon was complaining about her back. I wanted nothing more than to go home, get in my big ass bed, curl up with my boyfriend, and call it a night. That sounded pleasant. And we did just that. Although, just before I fell asleep, I jolted up in bed, damn near giving Kyoya a heart attack.

"What the hell, Lana?" he worried, "What is it?"

"I have a short story to write yet," I panicked, grabbing at the sheets, "It's due Monday. I haven't even started on it."

"Lana," Kyoya wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me back down, "You're alright. You have all of Sunday to work on it. Sleep first, then you can work on it. You don't want to leave me, do you?"

That was dirty. That was a dirty, underhanded tactic to use. Kyoya knew how much guilt trips piss me off. But in this case, it was necessary. My neurosis would have to hold off a little longer. I'll be more focused in the morning anyway. Dammit, Kyoya. I hate when you have a point…

 **A/N: You guys have no idea how long I've been keeping Dash and Rhiannon's relationship a secret from you. Since Dash's introduction, I toyed with that idea for a few days before deciding it's canon. Now, please be patient with me. I'm still getting back into the swing of things. And as an added treat, next week's chapter is going to be Lana's short story. Oh…My trip? You'll find out about that in its own chapter shortly. I promise you that. See you next chapter! xx**


	11. A Short Story by Lana Smith

**A/N: Hi, guys! Well…Here we are. The long-awaited retelling of an olllllllllld Kiss, Kiss chapter. And probably one of my favorite Kiss, Kiss chapters. A girl, her boyfriend, their friends, and some very mischievous Capri-Sun. *sigh* Good times. You ready? I'm ready. I'm in much higher spirits this week than what I was last week. Thanks for the buffer time, friends. But…Do we have snacks, drinks, blankets? How are we doing? Good? Hydration is key, my lovelies. Are you sure we got this? Alright! Wonderful! If not, go get you something. We can wait…Ready? We ready now? Awesome! Let's get down to business then!**

Alright. I got my tea. I got a bowl of pretzels. I got the apartment to myself since Kyoya's busy working on his design project. My laptop battery is full. I think I'm finally ready to do this. It's time to write my paper. Professor Lewis didn't give any specifications other than word count. That didn't worry me. I knew I'd be able to tell my story in a thousand words with no problem. With my work station prepared and my notes document open, I had a short story to write. And one of the best nights of my life to relive. Well...Here goes nothing.

 _In the dark depths of the forest ran a river. A wide river. A beautiful river. This land seemed completely untouched by man. Although, under the blanket of twilight, moments before the sun had gone for the night, a pair of otters were just about to lay their heads down as well. Their cozy, little burrow laid mere feet away from the riverbank._

 _However, a golden retriever from the nearby farm wouldn't allow the otters their sleep. This particular dog could be rather excitable. That's why his friend, his watchdog, a chocolate lab, followed him everywhere he went. She kept his impulses in line. But sometimes, even her sensibilities can't stop his sudden bursts of energy._

 _"Hey, otter friends!" he barked excitedly, "Otter friends! Are you home?"_

 _The otters stayed quiet, thinking that if they pretended they weren't home, the dog outside would go back to the farm. It's not that they dislike the golden retriever at their burrow. They had a long day of swimming through the river's current to deal with the high energy dog and wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the dog's unwavering joy wouldn't allow that._

 _"Otter friends!" he howled, "Where are you?"_

Dammit. If Tamaki were an actual dog, what would his name be? Do I just pick something generic? No. It's Tamaki. I couldn't do that. Something Like Spot or Lucky wouldn't suit him. On that same note, I should probably come up with names for otter Kyoya and otter me, too. I opened up a window on the side and did a quick internet search. For my friends, I still wanted their names to have Japanese origins. It only makes sense. Although, for Tamaki, I wanted to do something different. When we first met, Tamaki had mentioned something about being half French when I mentioned my English roots. So, it'd be totally appropriate if his dog persona had a French name, too.

Let's see. Male French dog names. Adrien, meaning dark. For Tamaki? Bright, shining, bundle of sunshine Tamaki? I don't think so. Alphonse? No. Something about that feels…Not right. Really not right. That's someone else, but not for Tamaki. Beau, meaning beautiful. Tamaki did pride himself on his good looks. But then, one stood out like a sore thumb. I did say I didn't want something generic for my outlandish friend, but this one would fit perfectly. I found a few more for Kyoya, Haruhi, and myself and now, I think I got this. Now, where was I?

 _"What do you want, Chanceaux?" one of the otters stuck his head out of the burrow in great annoyance._

 _"Kiyoshi!" Chanceaux's tail flitted in the breeze, "There you are!"_

 _"Hi, Chanceaux," the other otter popped her head out of the burrow, too._

 _"Lynelle!" Chanceaux tossed her in the air a few times, making the poor otter nauseous._

 _"Chanceaux, drop her!" the chocolate lab growled, making Lynelle fall out of his mouth. The lab checked on her small otter friend, "I'm sorry, Lynelle. You know how he can be. Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine," Lynelle promised, regaining her bearings, "Thank you, Chieko."_

 _"You never answered my question," Kiyoshi said, climbing onto his friend's back, "What do you want, Chanceaux?"_

 _"I wanted to play with my friends!" Chanceaux chimed, "I hope it's ok with you that I invited a few more."_

 _"How many is a few…?" Kiyoshi's glare pierced through his heart._

 _"Just a few!"_

 _"Oh, Lynelle!" Simultaneous quacks came down the river in the form of a pair of mischievous swans, "Did you miss us?"_

I did miss those mischievous swans.

 _"Lyn-chan!" a softer, sweeter voice echoed through the forest as a giant black bear carried a bunny on its back, "Kiyo-chan! And look at that, Hisashi! Everyone else is here, too!"_

 _"Well?" Lynelle looked to Kiyoshi, "I don't think we can turn them away at this point."_

 _"Yeah," Kiyoshi was reluctant to entertain, but he gave in anyway, wanting to make his beloved happy._

 _"Usa-chan," Lynelle cuddled the bunny on the ground, "It's so nice to see you."_

 _"I miss you, too, Lyn-chan!" Usa-chan squeaked while Hisashi found a spot to lay down._

 _"Alright then!" Chanceaux ran a circle at the speed of light, "All our friends are here!"_

 _"Not all of them," one of the swans had a smirk on his face and looked to his brother, "Say, Junichiro…"_

 _"Yes, Hiroshi?" the other matched his bookend._

 _"I don't think everyone's here. What do you say we invite her?"_

 _"I'd say that's a capital idea, brother."_

 _"Her?" Kiyoshi asked skeptically, "You mean…?"_

 _"I think so," Lynelle winced, "Why?"_

 _"Come on, Lynelle," the swans begged, "You should call her!"_

 _"You're practically the same species," Hiroshi pointed out._

 _"Yeah," Junichiro added, "Only she's a little smaller than you."_

 _"I'm an otter," Lynelle corrected, "She's a…"_

 _"We know!"_

 _"Fine," she grumbled. They were in it this far. The whole family might as well be here._

 _"Did I…" a bright green bush viper came slithering through the grass, "Hear my name? Am I being s-s-s-summoned?"_

 _"Fienya!" the swans quacked._

 _"Hi, Fi-chan!" Usa-chan greeted her. Fienya was one of the most beautiful creatures in the entire forest. Everyone else was intimidated by that. Except for the swans. And Lynelle. But Lynelle was also a very trusting soul._

 _"Hello, Us-s-s-ss-s-sa-chan," she slithered over, "Hi, everyone. Did I hear there's-s-s-s-s a party?"_

 _"Regrettably," Kiyoshi curled into a ball, "It is always nice to see you, though, Fienya."_

 _"You, too, s-s-s-s-sweetie," Fienya sneered, "You know…It's-s-s-s no party without some presents-s-s-s-s, right?"_

 _"Presents?" the swans wondered._

 _"What kind of presents?" Chanceaux got more and more excited, "Is it treats? I hope it's treats! IT'S CHICKEN!"_

 _"Settle down, senpai." Chieko bit his ear._

 _"So," Kiyoshi asked, "What did you bring us, Fienya?"_

 _"I brought you all…" Fienya uncoiled her body, "S-s-s-some berries-s-s-s. If that's-s-s-s ok…"_

 _"Wow," Lynelle kept her uncertainty, "This is nice of you, Fienya."_

 _"Go ahead," she insisted, "They're quite delicious-s-s-s."_

Am I being a little cliché for doing the multiple S's thing for a snake? Oh, well. There's a word for what that is. Dialect, maybe? Something like that. It's fine. I won't judge.

 _"Well," Chieko thought, "It would be kind of rude to turn them down."_

 _"That's-s-s-s right," Fienya nudged them forward, "Go on…"_

 _They couldn't hurt…Right? Without another thought, the creatures of the forest gobbled up the bright, red berries in front of them. Sweet like cherries, but with an added punch of something that none of them could put their finger on. Except for Fienya, of course. Fienya's ulterior motives had ulterior motives. And the only one that seemed to notice any changes was Lynelle. All of her friends started to act a little stranger._

 _Chanceaux and Chieko couldn't stop licking each other and sniffing each other. Hiroshi and Junichiro turned very squawky. And Usa-chan wanted to pick a fight with anyone willing to accept. Especially with his best friend, Hisashi. The bunny overestimated his size and strength, beating on the bear, who was venting his woes and confessing his darkest secrets to Lynelle._

I had a sudden flashback to Mori's secrets about summer camp. Things I didn't need to know. That I can't erase from my brain. That I did my best to suppress as much as I possibly could.

 _"Hey, Fienya," Lynelle pulled the viper aside, "Could I talk to you?"_

 _"S-s-s-s-s-sure, Lynelle," Fienya hissed, "What is-s-s it?"_

 _"The berries," Lynelle grew dizzy, "What were those?"_

 _"Well," she sneered, "Let's just say those berries weren't exactly the purest of all berries."_

 _"What did you do?" Lynelle growled._

 _"Those berries-s-s-s are poisonous-s-s-s," Fienya explained. Immediately, Lynelle was ready to strike, not caring about how strong the snake's venom was, "Easy there, my little otter friend. It's not going to kill them. It'll just make them feel good for a while. There's-s-s-s no harm in that, is-s-s there?"_

 _Who was Lynelle to stop their fun? Although she was conflicted, she threw in the towel, "No. There isn't."_

 _"Lynelle," Kiyoshi, her usually quiet lover, came over to her, "Come to bed with me. I'm tired."_

 _"Fine," Lynelle knew Kiyoshi slept better when they were together. So, they slid down on their bellies into their burrow and called it a night._

 _The next morning, Lynelle and Kiyoshi both felt horrible. That berry wasn't sitting well in either of their tummies. She crawled out of the burrow to find her friends scattered around the riverbank, all of them sleeping soundly. All except for one. Fienya was up and raring to go. She slithered around, checking to make sure they were all still breathing. But then, after a quick look around the forest, Lynelle noticed a bright red scarf hanging from one of the trees. That's Chieko's scarf, she thought. But a few feet away, sleeping like a baby, Usa-chan was swinging from a tree in a net trap._

"Lana?" Kyoya walked in, kissing my cheek, "What are you up to?"

"Finishing my paper," I put my laptop down on the coffee table, "My head's killing me and I'm tired as hell."

"How close are you to finishing?" he wondered, taking a spot next to me on the couch.

"Pretty close," I laid my head on my otter's shoulder, "I do want to go to bed, though."

"Finish and then, we can go to bed," Kyoya bargained.

"Ok," I nodded, "I am really close to finishing. I'm sure it'll only take me another ten minutes. What about you? How's your progress coming along?"

"It's getting there," he reported, "But I may need to get some measurements again. Don't let me distract you, though. You have other things to be doing. You know where I'll be. Don't come to bed too late."

"I won't." It's only a little after nine o'clock. I shouldn't be too much longer. Where was I again?

 _Lynelle shook her head. On that day, she and all of her friends learned a very valuable lesson. Taking berries from strange snakes wasn't necessarily a good idea. Surely, this couldn't have been Fienya's intention. All she ever wanted was a little bit of fun. Even if it was at the expense of her friends._

There. That's as good as it's going to get. My head was killing me and I'm physically exhausted. I'm pretty sure I earned a spot in my bed. Kyoya was already sleeping. What the hell time is it? I checked the clock again. It really took me that long? It's damn near ten! Oh, well. I crawled into my bed right next to my boyfriend and laid my head on his chest, being careful not to wake him. Instead, his arms wrapped around me and everything was ok again.

When I woke up the next morning, I had my creative writing class to go to. In all honesty, I liked my creative writing class. I mean, it sucks that it's kind of early, but I could manage a 9AM class. Even if my professor can't. Regardless, it was an hour of pure silence and individualized activity. What more could a girl like me ask for? I left my paper on the professor's desk and found myself a comfortable seat in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, all," Professor Lewis came in with some higher spirits than last time. In his defense, he was also probably a bit hungover, "I'm sure you're all horribly anxious for the next prompt. Instead of retelling something you've already lived, I want you to take a song, anything you want, and listen to it. Really listen to it. Because music is one hell of an inspiration. I've found that listening to either dubstep or some hardcore death metal is incredible for writing fight scenes. They can set a mood. I want you to put that song on repeat and write blindly for the next thirty minutes. Do not stop for longer than a minute. Whatever comes to mind, put it on paper. Got it? Are we ready? Fantastic. I'll give you all a minute to figure out what you're writing to and we'll get to work once you've all picked something."

Let's see. What did I want to write to? Actually, I wouldn't mind writing to something from American Idiot. That sounded like a fantastic idea. Maybe I could use "Last Night on Earth". That song had a memory attached to it that I could draw inspiration from. But could I write on it for the next half hour? Or I could do "Before the Lobotomy/Extraordinary Girl". There was something I could write on for a while.

"Lana Smith!"

"Yes, sir?" I jumped.

"Come here," Professor Lewis demanded, "I need to talk with you for a minute."

What did I do? I wasn't going to say no. I didn't really have the authority to say no. I got up from my chair and followed my professor into his office. A simple office. It looked like an old library. Relax, Lana. You didn't do anything to upset him. At least, I don't think so. I didn't format my paper in comic sans. It's not an obnoxious color. Everything is on the up and up, isn't it? Unless it's like every college orientation ever and this is the part where the professor takes a young co-ed into his office for some "extra credit assignment" only to be attacked. I had a pen in my pocket ready just in case.

"What did you want me for, Professor?" I quivered a little, hoping that fear wasn't one of his kinks.

"I wanted to talk to you about your short story, you little over achiever," Professor Lewis pulled his chair out, "Go ahead and sit down."

"Ok," I did as I was told, "Excuse me, sir, but why am I the little over achiever?"

"Because you went over the minimum," he pointed out, "I'm not complaining, but most of my students throw in unnecessary filler words just to make the word count. But that's not what you're here for. About your story…"

My stomach knotted up. Maybe he is here to talk only about my work. And he's going to tear it a new ass, isn't it? I knew it wasn't going to be very good. I haven't written creatively in so long. It's almost slipped my mind on how to do it. Hopefully, I could still convey the story well enough for him to understand what was going on, "What about it?"

"I'm going to need some context," Professor Lewis cracked a smile, "This read like a children's book, but something tells me this is a very adult story. What's the real story here?"

"My sister accidentally got a bunch of my friends really drunk," I elaborated, my stomach settling.

"I'm guessing your sister was the snake then?"

"Yes."

"I like her," Professor Lewis chuckled a bit, "And I noticed the rabbit used Japanese honorifics. Why?"

"Because all of my friends involved are Japanese," I went on, "What happened was when I was still living in Japan, my boyfriend and I…"

"The otters?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "We were at his parents' house when they were out of town. Just the two of us. But the…quote, unquote leader of our circle of friends decided to take the whole gang over, not knowing exactly that I was there. And he invited himself and five of our closest friends over for a slumber party. During a game of truth or dare, I was dared to invite my older sister to come and play with us. Rhiannon never was one to show up to a party empty handed, so then, she gave us some Capri-Sun with some vodka in it and proceeded to get us all drunk."

"That in itself was a damn roller coaster," he hung onto my every word, "So, then, I can only assume that the scarf and the net trap happened the morning after?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "But they weren't exactly a scarf and a trap."

"Don't leave me in suspense!"

"The scarf was Chieko's…Haruhi's…" I clarified, "But it was…a pair of her underwear hanging from a chandelier. And Usa-chan, or Honey as we know him, was duct taped to the ceiling. My sister got him down before she went to bed."

"And you actually lived this?" Professor Lewis gasped.

"I can't make this up."

"By the sounds of it," he teased, "I wouldn't mind partying with you. I like your style, Lana. If this is a sign of things to come, this is going to be a wonderful semester."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled.

"Jesus Christ, Lana," Professor Lewis rubbed his eyes, "Pull the stick out of your ass. Unclench a little. We don't need to be so formal. You can call me Dean. If you can't let go like this, let go in your writing. You have full control over that world. That's half the reason why I started writing in the first place. Now, get back to work, ok? I'm looking forward to your next assignment."

"Ok," I got up from his desk and went back to working on my next assignment until the buzzer went off. The only thing I could think of when I left was our conversation. I do have total control over whatever I write. And more importantly, someone actually likes it…Professor Lewis…Dean likes my writing.

 **A/N: I like the way this turned out. It's so cute. And it really did read like a children's book. I kind of want to illustrate it now…Excuse me. I'll be sitting with a sketchbook for the next three hours. See you next chapter! xx**


	12. All That Jazz

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Before we get to today's chapter, I got some great news! I'll share with you at the end, but stick around. There's some beautiful news at the end. But first, a quick trigger warning. A depiction of anxiety is in this chapter. It's not a violent attack, but it's there. How about you? You guys doing ok? I mean, I'm not 100%, but I'm here, aren't I? I love you. Enjoy!**

It's nice to have a little time to myself. Sitting in cafes became easier since Kyoya and I moved to New York. I still missed the one I called my second home in Tokyo. That one was almost always empty, but it had just enough people in it where the people running it didn't feel obligated to cater to me constantly. But this was ok. Until Kyoya got out of class, I had some time to kill. What time was it anyway? I grabbed my phone out of my bag and lucky me had a text. How in the hell did Dash get my number?

 _Hi, Lana!_

 _Rhiannon gave me your number._

Why am I not surprised?

 _Don't forget what today is!_

Monday. Why would Dash be reminding me it's…Oh, crap.

 _The theater is down the street from Rhiannon's place. I hope to see you soon! Like…ASAP._

 _Love, Dash_

Son of a bitch. I didn't want to audition, but I didn't want that monologue. I'll live. Maybe. I hope. I didn't have anything prepared. In hindsight, I should've looked something up. But I had a paper to write, too! And a college experience to have in the form of a sorority party. And a sister to take care of. And a surrogate mother in town. And IKEA furniture to put together. Damn, I've been busy lately. And now, I have the added worry about the family reunion this coming weekend! Because Lana can't go back to Japan until December at the earliest! Awesome. Just awesome.

As much as I was looking forward to this like a regularly scheduled enema, I jumped in a cab bound for my sister's apartment. Fingers crossed that Dash had something for me to read because I had squat. On the plus side, the theater was pretty. It had to be at least a couple hundred years old. Somehow, I felt strangely at peace. There was a sense of serenity in these walls. But then, I thought I was going to throw up. My tongue gained at least twenty pounds. I couldn't stop shaking. Dammit! Just what I need. Panic attacks are fun. Getting light headed was a good time. My vision narrowing was my favorite! And getting pissed off that it was happening in the first place was the best part!

"There you are, Lana!" Dash found me, catching me before I could lose balance, "Oh, honey, are you ok? You look a little pale."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Uh-oh…I haven't been this bad in months. It's times like these where I wish I could call Ritsu or at least Kyoya. But talking wasn't exactly happening for me right now.

"Lana?" Dash worried, "Cat got your tongue or something?"

I nodded furiously. I hated when my anxiety took my voice like this.

"Wait…" he looked me over, "You're serious?"

I thought I was going to give myself whiplash.

"Nerves eating you up, sweetie?" Dash figured.

I nodded.

"Come here," he pulled me into his arms and sat me down, "It'll be alright. Remember? I promised you that it'd only be us. And look at that. I've kept my promise. There's nothing to worry about. Deep breaths in and out a few times and you'll be ok."

Thanks, Dash. Way to sound like every doctor I've had since I was ten. My voice still wasn't back and the shaking wasn't going anywhere, but my stomach felt a little better. However, I never thought I'd hear one of my burps ring back in my ears in stereo. At least I knew the theater had good acoustics. So I had that going for me.

"Hey," Dash got up, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

I nodded one last time. The more time I could get by myself, the more I could try my damnedest to bring myself down. You're ok, Lana. Like Dash said, it's just you two there. You're not in front of your drama class. You're fine. Your brain's playing tricks on you. You'll be ok. I looked down at my wrist and a little smile graced my face. Maybe not in the healthiest way. I remembered the way the pain felt when Rhiannon had the needle on me. The stinging, burning sensation on my skin.

Then, even better, I remembered how that came to be in the first place. I was in such a dark place then. I had visions of never being able to go back to Japan again. The long-distance relationship between Kyoya and me would do nothing but drift off into obscurity and fade away. But look at where you are now, Lana. Not only did you get back to Japan, but you got back to the US and got a luxury apartment with Kyoya. I needed that surprise. I will never understand Kyoya's sixth sense when it came to me. But it didn't need to be understood.

"Here, Lana," Dash came back with a little water bottle in his hand, "Drink this, pull yourself together, and we'll get started, ok? If it's alright with you. Do you have anything to read?"

I downed my entire bottle of water and attempted to speak. My voice may have been raspy, but it was there, dammit, "No."

"That's alright," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his apps, "Here. You can read this one."

I started skimming it and it sounded kind of familiar, "Is…this the Graduate?"

"Good eye," Dash praised, "Yes, it is. You've seen it?"

"Once or twice with Rhiannon," I grumbled, my voice getting a little stronger, "A long time ago. I do remember this part, though."

"Awesome!" he beamed, "Now, read this for me with the same enthusiasm you gave me in class the other day."

"Ok," I was still coming down, but I could try, "Well, nothing's perfect, Benjamin. I wish my mother didn't drink so much. I wish I'd never fallen out of that tree and broken my thumb because it so affects my fingering. I'll probably never play the violin as well as I'd love to…"

"Stop," Dash insisted, "Please. God. Stop. Look, Lana. What the hell?"

"What?"

"You just completely deadpanned that," he groaned, "You're better than that."

"Am I?" I highly doubt that.

"You're holding back on me," Dash figured, "Here. I want you to do a reading straight from the Cell Block Tango. And because you're such a sweet and innocent little thing, I want you to do Velma Kelly's story of how she killed her husband and her sister. It'll only make it that much more twisted. Give me a good twenties accent."

"Define a twenties accent," I gave him a look.

"Take your English accent," he suggested, "And back it off. Think back to any sort of black and white gangster movie you've ever seen. Well, you've seen Chicago! You know what it's like!"

"Alright," I thought back to every iteration of Chicago I've ever seen and put a little swing in my voice, "My sister Veronica and I used to have this double act. And my husband Charlie used to travel around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, one right after the other. One night before the show, we're hanging around the Hotel Cicero. The three of us…Boozin'…Having a few laughs…And we ran out of ice, so I went to go get some. I come back, open the door…And there's Veronica and Charlie…Doing number seventeen…The spread eagle!"

"YES, MAMA!"

"What?" I jumped. I don't think he realized how excitable I could be post the peak of an anxiety attack.

"That was flawless," he approved, "Lana, I may have to cast you as my Velma. How well can you be a jealous bitch?"

"No," I shook my head, "I can't do jealousy. I fold like a cheap suit."

"It's a shame," Dash let out a heavy sigh, "The way you did that little bit was amazing. Now…If it's not too much to ask…"

That look. The little glint in his eye. No wonder Dash and Rhiannon got along so well. I've learned to fear looks like that, "What…?"

"Will you sing for me, too?" he grinned.

"Oh, hell no," I shot him down, "You said I only had to do a reading."

"I know," Dash rocked back on his heels, "Consider this extra credit. Please? Just a little bit of All That Jazz? Hell, you can do Cell Block some more if you want. Please? According to your boyfriend, you can sing."

"When did you talk to Kyoya?" I squeaked.

"I didn't," he clarified, "I talk to Rhiannon, who talks to Kyoya. He was telling her about some trip you two took and how you were singing showtunes in the car."

"Karuizawa," I remembered. That was a nice trip. I hated that it was being used against me. There was only one way I'd be able to do it, "Hold on. Let me make a couple quick phone calls and I'll do it."

"Yay!" Dash chimed, "I don't care if you have to make a million calls and sacrifice a goat! Go ahead!"

I found a quiet corner of the theater and scrolled through my contacts. Hopefully, he's got a little bit of downtime, "Konbanwa, koibito. Ogenki desu ka?"

"I wasn't too good for a minute," I told him, "But I'm fine now. I need a favor."

"Really?" Kyoya wondered, "And what's that?"

"This may sound weird," I prefaced, "But I need Renge's number."

"Renge?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, "Lana, forgive me for asking, but what in the hell would you need Renge's number for?"

"I just do," I shook him off, "You know everything else. I know damn well you know Renge's number."

"I'll text it to you," Kyoya still questioned my sanity, but he let me go.

"Thank you, baby!" I chirped, "When are you going to be home?"

"Probably in the next hour or so," he figured, "I'll see you soon."

"Send Yuzuha my love."

"I will."

"And I love you."

"I love you more."

Click.

I have the best boyfriend ever. Even when I do something slightly uncharacteristic, he's totally cool with it. But Renge and I put the water under the bridge before we left. She understood that I was taking Kyoya with me to New York and that we had planned this together. If Renge were to show up on our doorstep, I'd welcome her in with open arms. We were on good terms. I'm sure she's waking up about now.

"Moshi-moshi…" a sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"Hi, Renge," I winced, "I didn't wake you up, did I? Time zones are a bitch."

"Lana?" she perked up, "Hi! No. You didn't wake me up. I just woke up. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor," I requested, typing out a line, "I want you to read this text out loud. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Renge agreed, "Just got your message."

"Alright," I went back to Dash, "Whenever you're ready, Renge."

"Ok," she read, "And now, the six merry murderesses of the Cook County jail in the Cell Block Tango."

"Thank you, Renge," I smiled, "Really. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Renge obliged, "I can't really talk, Lana. I have to get to school."

"Ok," I let her go, "Kiss the host club for me."

"I will!"

Click.

"That was sweet," Dash awed, "What's the host club?"

"A group of friends of mine in Japan," I told him, "I'm ready."

"Alright, baby," he took a seat, "Give me the ol' razzle dazzle."

"Ok," I started tapping my foot, getting a feel for the beat of the song. Would I ever consider killing my husband? For Kyoya's sake, I hope not. No. I wouldn't even cheat on him like Roxie did with Amos. No matter what the other guy was offering me. Losing Kyoya wouldn't be worth it.

"Lana…" Dash hugged me tight, "Thank you. We'll keep in touch, ok?"

"Wait," my heart stopped, "Was that a real audition?!"

"Relax," he brushed me off, "I have sixty more just today to go through. They've been waiting upstairs. You may not even get involved. Unless all sixty of them suck something awful, then I won't cast you. Although, I'd be lying if I said you didn't do fantastically."

"Thank you, Dash," I settled, "This was a lot better than doing it in front of more than one person."

"This is a one-time thing," Dash pointed out, "I can't always give you special treatment. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else."

"I understand…"

I waved him off and started heading back home. I wanted to go to my living room, lay on my couch, and possibly watch cartoons. Between the panic attack and the actual audition, I had nothing left. I was merely an empty shell at this point. Once I pushed our apartment door open, I made a beeline for my couch. Before I fell onto it, I should've probably started a kettle. Hindsight's 20-20, I guess. Oh, well. Shortly after me, my beloved boyfriend came in and joined me.

"Tired, are we?" Kyoya pulled me into his lap.

"A little," I curled into his shoulder, "We don't have to leave the house anymore tonight, do we?"

"No," he promised, "In fact, on the way home, I ordered some ramen. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, please," I let out a little yawn, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kyoya gave me a little kiss. I may doze off. I may not. No. There is no maybe. I need a nap. And I need one now. Good night, world. It's Lana's bedtime.

 **A/N: Good night, Lana. *pulls blanket over her, kisses her forehead* Mama Lumi loves you. Get some sleep, ok? You got ramen on the way. You got your man. You're good.**

 **Now! You guys. I need to have words with! Not bad ones. Very, very good ones! What do you want first: The good news or the bad news? Let's start with the bad news first. Next week, I'm going on hiatus. Do you want to know why? Because it's getting to be that time of year again, friends. Here's the good news. After next week is over, it'll be OuraN BOMB WEEK AGAIN!**

 **For our new friends, that means for an entire week, I'm posting to this story and this story alone. Although, if you remember from last year, you also know that this won't be the only story getting that treatment. Even though you'll be getting a week straight of updates, that means for the couple two, three weeks after that, we'll be back on hiatus. If you want, read them all in that week or space them out. It's totally up to you. And if you're reading this in the future where update times don't apply to you, don't even listen to this. Just go about your business. So, I will see you guys on August 6th next. See you beauts next chapter! xx**


	13. Sinking Scholarship

**A/N: Hi, friends! Welcome to OURAN BOMB WEEK! Yatte! You and me for the week, my lovelies. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but there was a story before you. And now, there's going to be a story after this. As a quick recap, Lana's beat from her Chicago audition and a sleepy little panda. This is going to take place the next day. You ready? I'm ready. Let's do this.**

 **BEFORE WE START! A little bit of a trigger warning. Mentions of a past suicide attempt. Tread lightly.**

Well...It was that time again. I didn't really feel like going to class, but I could handle it. It's just my English literature class. I could definitely do that. An hour of silent reading and the Bronte sisters. It's as if I never left London. But Kyoya had already left me today. He did have a project to finish. Hopefully, he isn't working himself into the ground. That never ends well.

The sudden flashback to Kyoya hyperventilating in the host club changing room made my stomach turn. There's something I totally needed today. I couldn't help myself. On my way to class, I scrolled through my phone, hoping I wouldn't be disturbing him. Or the rest of his class for that matter. The last thing I wanted to do was get Kyoya in trouble.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kyoya answered, sounding like he's in high spirits. I'll take that as a win.

"Hey," I sat on the front steps of the Columbia campus, "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled on the other end, "What's got you so worried, Lana?"

"It's nothing," I pulled at my cardigan sleeve, "It's just that I know how you get when you get into a project."

"Lana," Kyoya's warm, velvety voice put me at ease, "I swear to you. I'm fine. Yuzuha wouldn't allow anything less. Besides, school was never exactly one of those things I had to try very hard at. Especially this. My design project has come so naturally to me. You don't need to worry about me, ok?"

"Have you just met me?" I joked darkly, "That's eighty percent of my personality."

"That's what the medication's for."

"Amen, sister."

"Lana!" a shrill voice squeaked behind me.

"I have to go, baby," I bit my lip, "I'll call you after class."

"Ok." By the sounds of it, Kyoya didn't want me to go either, "I love you, Lana."

"Aishiteru, Kyoya-senpai," I smirked, a fiendish sense of sadistic delight coursing through me.

"Lana..." He could act like he hates when I call him that all he wants. Deep down, I knew he loved it.

"Love you, too."

Click.

"Boyfriend?" Kiki guessed, joining me on the stairs.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Hi, Kiki."

"So," she pulled me onto my feet, "Today's the day...Should we be expecting you around the house more?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. To be honest, my sorority joining was the last thing on my mind. Between my actual school work and my relationships and the fact that my sister was now the size of a house and could hardly fit through her door anymore, I've been swamped.

"You know we'd love to have you," Kiki reminded me, "And I already showed you your pin. It's yours if you want it. All you have to do is say, 'Yes, Kiki. I'd be ecstatic to join the Gamma Phi sisterhood.' Please?"

Honestly, it wouldn't kill me to have a little structure. Not to mention, a few new friends in New York wouldn't be too bad, would it? Rhiannon has always told me that her friends in New York have been some of the best she's ever had in her life. Come on, Lana. I could hear her voice in my head. Live a little, "Alright."

"What was that?" Kiki beamed.

"Yes, Kiki," I indulged her, "I'd be ecstatic to join the Gamma Phi sisterhood."

"AWESOME!" she hugged me tight, "And you're not just saying yes because of me, right?"

"Right." Although, I'd be lying if I said she wasn't putting a bit of pressure on me to say yes.

"Yay!" Kiki was ready to do a cartwheel. I could tell, "You'll be getting your pin the weekend after Labor Day. We figured there's going to be a lot of people out of town, so why bother having a party when there's only a couple people that can show up?"

"Yeah." Sounds like a hell of a party to me. The best parties I've ever been to were small parties. I'd rather that than the big ass parties the host club threw. It's alright, Lana. Think of it this way. You managed the host club. Hell, you damn near managed Lobelia. That's all this is.

"What class are you going to?" Kiki asked, walking alongside me.

"English lit," I told her, recovering from the spine snapping hug she just gave me.

"Yawn," she empathized where no empathy was ever needed, "I slept through my English lit class my freshman year. But a necessary evil. Go on. Go to class. Make me proud."

But the thing about my English lit class was that it was always quiet. And I loved it. When the professor comes in exhausted (yes, exhausted. This is English lit, not creative writing.), that means we're either here for a silent reading or we're here to get something done. I put my headphones in and started working on an extension of my creative writing assignment. American Idiot always put me in a good place anyway. I opened up a word document and started nodding along to Give Me Novacaine. Damn, this was a good song...

"Hi, Lana," a familiar dragon sat down next to me.

"Hi, Wyatt," I didn't even break eye contact with the screen, but I did pop out one of my earbuds.

"How are you?" he asked, exchanging pleasantries.

"Fine," I pushed through.

"What are you working on?" Wyatt peeked over my shoulder.

Like a reflex, I closed the window, "A project for my creative writing class."

"Can I read it?" he asked innocently.

"NO!" I jumped, making him jump, too. Dammit, now I felt bad, "I'm sorry. But it's awful. The first part of it was written in thirty minutes and it's thirty minutes of pure garbage."

"I'm sure it's fine," Wyatt assured, getting me settled down, "If you want, I could give you notes on it, too. Nothing's perfect on its first run."

"I appreciate the thought," I cringed, "But no, thank you. Trust me. This is a dumpster fire."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he stretched a bit, "That kind of crap does a number on your mental health."

"It's like my boyfriend said," I giggled, thankful that Kyoya can still take care of me even when he's not here, "That's what I'm medicated for."

"Are you really?" Wyatt gasped, "I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry, Lana. I had no idea."

"It's fine," I let it go, "You didn't know. Not many do. I'm an alphabet of problems."

"But back to what I was saying," he shook off his guilt, "Your creative writing project...What's it about?"

"The idea was," I explained, "to take a song and write whatever comes to mind."

"What did you pick?" Wyatt wondered, "No, wait! Let me guess...You strike me as the kind of girl that listens to a lot of singer-songwriter type stuff. But that cute and innocent facade could also hide the fact that you're hella into death metal."

"Death metal isn't my thing."

"Thought so," he continued his assessment, "So, with that off the table, I bet you're the Lily Allen, Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds, Halsey type with maybe some old school eighties synth pop mixed in."

"A more accurate prediction," I confirmed, "Not too big on Lana Del Rey. But think more eclectic."

"What?" Wyatt shrugged, "Do I throw in obscure showtunes from the thirties, too?"

"Oh, hell yeah," I nodded, "Do you give up?"

"I got nothing," he threw in the towel, "You're a complete enigma to me, Lana. You're not an easy one to put in a box."

"Fine," I came clean, "The song I picked to write was called Give Me Novacaine."

"Green Day?" Wyatt gave me a look, "You?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "It's one of my favorites."

"How in the hell did you get into Green Day?" he sat back, baffled out of his mind.

"My older sister, actually," I told him, "She was really into them when she was in high school, so naturally, they ended up being my lullabies. And then, American Idiot came out on Broadway and I was a sucker for musicals. Still am. But I could never get tickets for it. When we moved to New York, though, my boyfriend got me a pair of them for a graduation present and if you ever get a chance, definitely go. Don't wait on tickets. If you can get them, get them. It's half Broadway show and half Green Day concert. Ten out of ten. Would recommend. Would go a million times over."

"Your sister's got taste," Wyatt applauded, "Wait, how many years are between you and your sister?"

"Fifteen."

"That explains it..." he figured, "So, if you were writing to Give Me Novacaine, what came out of it?"

"It was a story about a man," I opened the window back up, "He was miserable in his life, so he fell into a severe addiction."

"Do you need a hug?" Wyatt worried, "Seriously, Lana. Because I'm more than happy to give one."

"I'm fine," I giggled, "I promise. If you ever meet a creative person that's never had any demons, they're lying to you."

"You think?"

"I know," I retaliated, "Me? Although I'm not very good at it, I'm a creative person. I've started drawing a little bit. Mostly because of my boyfriend. He's gotten me into it."

"And he's good at it," Wyatt pointed toward my arm, "Didn't you say he did your tattoo?"

I nodded. I turned my right hip to him and pulled my shirt up a little bit, revealing a little purple flower, "And he likes to draw on me while I'm sleeping, too. I'm not sure why, but he does stuff like this all the time. And you want to know something?"

"What?"

"We have a bit in common," I pulled my shirt back down, "Care to guess what that is?"

"He's got demons, too?"

"Bingo," I started closing down my windows and turned off my laptop, "Like I said, if they're creative and say they don't have any demons, they're lying. Some of them, though, have used their creativity to get rid of those demons. It's a beautiful cycle, really..."

"Hey, Lana," Wyatt requested, "When you're done with your creative writing project, do you mind if I read it? After hearing you talk, it sounds like it could be interesting."

"If it doesn't repulse me by the end," I allowed, "Sure. Maybe having someone go over it won't be so terrible."

"That's the spirit," he smiled so sweetly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"There's a gallery opening up in SoHo this weekend," Wyatt ran his finger up the dragon on his arm, "If you don't have anything planned, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me."

"Sorry," I winced, "I have to make a trip to Iowa. As much as I'd rather go with you."

"What the hell could possibly be in Iowa, of all places?" I'm an unfortunate local and I don't even know how to answer that question.

"I have to go to a family reunion," I grumbled.

"Sounds like fun," Wyatt shared my disdain.

"I want to go like a hole in the head," I rolled my eyes, "But I have to. For the sake of my sister. And so our parents can't spread any crap about us."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that..."

"Clearly, you've never met my family," I shuddered, "And if you're lucky, you won't meet them. But I'm sure they'd be thrilled if I brought you over Kyoya."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you only speak English," I pointed out, "Kyoya's ESL and likes to say mean things in Japanese when he knows people won't understand him and pretend he doesn't speak English."

"Actually," Wyatt stopped me, "You only assume I only speak English. También hablo Español fluido."

"Alright, show off," I settled him, "But see, when Kyoya goes off on someone in Japanese, they expect me to translate."

"You speak fluently?"

"For the most part," I nodded, "I lived in Japan for a year and a half. I hope so."

"I need to hear about that," Wyatt demanded as the bell rang, "Next time?"

"Maybe," I grabbed my stuff, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Awesome. Now, I can go home and call it a day. I can go home and take a nap. That sounds downright heavenly. And after that nap, I'll go get some coffee from the cafe down the street from our building and go from there. I checked my phone and noticed a text from my beloved boyfriend. It's weird. We were just talking about you.

When are you coming home? I miss you.

-KO

Aww...

On my way. I promise.

-LS

I jumped in a cab and headed straight home. The thought of going home to Kyoya made my tummy all full of butterflies. Chances are, if I'm taking a nap, he'd be more than happy to lay down with me. I loved being Kyoya's little spoon. It put me in a good place. To think, a year ago, we weren't even in the same country. At the same time, though...Uh-oh. Intrusive thoughts were an asshole and could bite me.

A sudden flashback to me living in London popped into my head. I was going to step out in front of a double decker bus. My pain tore me apart, but I couldn't feel it physically. I didn't understand it. So, I was going to feel that outside pain. That bus would've hit me if a certain someone wouldn't have yelled for me. Honey's voice still rang clear as a bell in my head. No, Lana. Shake that off. Shake that off right now.

When I get home, it's not going to be like my dorm. It won't be a building full of bitches that hate me or could care less about me. Because the boy you fell in love with in Japan is going to be waiting for you. And he loves you very, very much. Probably more than life itself. If he didn't, he wouldn't have left the only home he's ever known to be with you. He wouldn't have picked a school that was as close to you as he could get. He would never have proposed to you. And you wouldn't have said yes.

I pushed our apartment door open and could instantly smell chamomile tea. Kyoya Ootori, I love you. It's like you know, "Koibito, tadaima."

"In the kitchen," Kyoya called out. Thank God, he's home, too.

"Hey, baby," I gave him a quick kiss. But then, I noticed a body across from him, "Yuzuha? What are you doing here?"

"We were just talking," Yuzuha smiled, "It's cute to see you two together. I'm sorry. I can't help but gush."

"Gush away," I allowed, "I'm not going to stop you. What brings you here?"

"I actually need a favor," she bit her dark purple lip, "One of my models broke her ankle yesterday. When she told me, I thought, where the hell am I going to get another model on short notice? Granted, we're in New York. I could probably throw a stone in Manhattan and hit three of them, but it's for my line. There's only one person in this whole city that I'd trust on my runway. And I thought, Lana's in New York. She lives here now. Do you think you could be my filler?"

The last time I did a runway for Yuzuha, I was still living in London. As much as I hated it at the time, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't kind of fun, "What the hell? Why not? I'll do it."

"Yay!" Yuzuha cheered, "The show's tomorrow. You can skip out on a day of classes for me, can't you?"

"Yes."

"Subarashi!" she beamed, "I'll have someone over here at five o'clock tomorrow morning to come and get you, ok? Love you! Bye!"

Yuzuha was always a handful. Like Rhiannon on steroids. Or a lot of cocaine. Wait…Five o'clock? Eww…I'm walking a runway for Yuzuha again. Damn my snap decisions.

 **A/N: So! To recap. Lana's joining the sorority. Her and Wyatt's friendship is adorable. AND! To top it all off, she's doing another runway for Yuzuha, because heaven forbid she says no to her. Like…Look at that face. Lana can't say no to the twins either. It's precious. And now, I'm going to go over here and do something else. See you next chapter! (Psst…That's tomorrow. :3) xx**


	14. Mommy Knows Best

**A/N: Day two, friends! Day two! I don't think there's anything for triggers this chapter. Not that I know of anyway. Except for Lana's self-esteem bottoming out, but…Go on. Read away.**

Why can't I ever say no? Why can't I turn Yuzuha down? Why do I have to get up so early? It's too late for me to cancel and Yuzuha didn't have any other options. I'm flattered she thought of me, but I'm not surprised. Anytime we were in each other's proximity, Yuzuha can't help herself. For some odd reason, she's always taken a special interest in me. Maybe it's because I'm close with her sons. If that's the case, then she'd be close with Haruhi, too. Yet, she took that special interest in me. Not that I'm complaining.

However, I could really use a friend right now. Although I usually take these things up with Kyoya, I have him worried enough. Rhiannon's got baby stress on the brain. I had two options. And chances are, they're a foot apart from each other, if that. It's early as hell here. That doesn't mean it is there. Slowly, I snuck out of bed, making sure I didn't rouse the Shadow King from his slumber, and stepped out onto our balcony. There was something to be said about the glowing sunrise over the city. Almost as if it were on fire in the most beautiful way.

"Moshi-moshi," a sweet voice answered on the other end.

"Konbanwa, Kao-chan," I smiled.

"Lana?" he sounded confused. Happy to hear from me, but confused, "Hey. Isn't it a little early for you to be calling? Or have you not gone to bed yet?"

"I've slept," I defended, "Thanks, Kaoru."

"Excuse me for caring," Kaoru giggled, "So, what's the occasion you're calling me? Or up so early. Isn't it five o'clock in New York right now?"

"An unfortunate five o'clock," I confirmed, "One of your mom's models broke her ankle, so I get to fill the spot. She's sending someone to get me soon."

"You sound thrilled," he winced, "Are you alright?"

"Flashbacks are a bitch," I walked back inside, remembering I had breakfast to take, "And you know I adore your mom."

"Of course."

"She's pushy," I admitted, "I love her, but damn, she's pushy."

"You know," Kaoru pointed out, "If you would've said know, she'd understand."

"I can't do that to her," I swallowed hard, washing my fistful of breakfast down with half a bottle of peach tea, "But..."

"I know," he understood. I'm a flight risk in these situations, "I'm texting you a present. Hold on."

"Ok."

"Who's that?" another voice broke into our conversation.

"Lana," Kaoru sounded distant. Probably fiddling with his present.

"Hi, Lana!"

"Hi, Hikaru," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to. Those were my boys. And I miss my boys. I miss my host club. A beep came out of my phone. Hey! A text from Kaoru. But...Wait...These were pictures of me from London, "Hey, Kaoru..."

"Yes, Lana?" Kaoru came back, sounding much clearer.

"It's me..." I stared at his message, "Why would you send me these?"

"I thought you could use the reminder," he explained, "You'll be fine, Lana."

"Are you sure?" I could already feel the knot in my stomach weighing heavy.

"We know so!" Hikaru and Kaoru promised. If there was one thing I needed right now, it was reassurance. Getting it in stereo from my favorite pair of twins was just an added bonus. In my delirium, I could've very easily burst into tears, but instead, I just smiled.

"Thanks, boys," I melted inside, "I needed that. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, Lana," Kaoru awed, "I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon."

Knock, knock.

"I have to go," I grabbed the rest of that peach tea, "Whoever your mom sent for me is here."

"Knock 'em dead," Hikaru ordered.

"Will do."

"We love you, Lana!"

Click.

Damn, I need to get back to Japan. I needed to go home. If only we didn't have to go to Iowa this weekend...I'd be more than happy to take the day off on Friday and hop a flight to Tokyo. Instead, I'm taking the day off on Wednesday and playing with Yuzuha. That's no problem, though. I'm sure Dash might be pissed that I'm not in class. But once I tell him I had to work and who I was working for, he'll settle down the bitchy attitude. Or it'll get even worse and replaced with jealousy. If Dash is anything like Rhiannon, I'm screwed. Before I left, I grabbed a piece of paper off the notepad on the fridge and a sparkly blue pen.

 _Morning, baby._

 _Left to play with Yuzuha._

 _Pray for me._

 _I love you._

 _Lana_

"Hi," I opened the door to find a sharply dressed woman who looked like she had done this a time or two.

"Are you Lana Smith?"

"Yeah..."

"Come with me," she ordered, "Yuzuha's expecting you."

Ooh. She's pushy, too. She struck me as the type that not only gets cranky when her heels don't make noise, but she could and would use them as a deadly weapon if it came down to it. This chick had a very Black Widow quality to her, "Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" I wondered.

"Natasha." No. Way.

"It's nice to meet you, Natasha," I smiled sweetly, hoping that would break some of the tension.

"You, too." I could see why Yuzuha sent her. A woman of few words and doesn't mind the long breaks of silence. No obligation to strike up conversation when I'm still tired. Bless her. After the slight pep talk Hikaru and Kaoru were so kind to give me, I think I got this. Even though the knot in my stomach was still there, I'm sure it'll subside throughout the day. At least I hope so. Don't let this be like last time. Don't let this be like last time. Happy place.

New York never had a shortage of painfully nice hotels. And just like last time, Yuzuha had a block of rooms reserved for this very occasion. The hallway on the eighth floor was filled with beautiful models, looking for this person and that person and this thing and that thing. It was pure madness. Also, just like last time, I had my own small team of stylists waiting for me. Only these didn't have the stick in their ass like the ones in London did.

Happy place...Don't let yourself get overwhelmed.

My entire morning was nothing but choking on various powders and sprays that were all in the name of aesthetic value. It's times like these where I'd almost prefer the Tasmanian Devil that Rhiannon was when special occasions came up. They pull. And they're mean. I'm sure they don't realize it or they don't have any malice behind it, but they're mean. If I still wanted to be treated like a lab specimen, I wouldn't have left the hospital in London.

Once they were all done, not only was I starving, but any and all of my confidence may have been sucked out of me. My garment bag was hanging on the closet door and they left me alone to change. I didn't want to leave this room. At the same time, though, this room was the last place I wanted to be. I stared myself over in the mirror and that was always a mistake. I've never felt so gross in my life. My makeup had to be caked on. The mirror might as well had come out of a funhouse that was definitely not fun. Dammit. Not this again...

"Lana?" Yuzuha knocked on my door, "You ready yet?"

I didn't have the energy to get up from the bed. I just wanted to be left to wallow in my misery in peace. However, because Yuzuha is Yuzuha, that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't allow such a thing. Instead, she opened the room door with the spare key and shook her head, "This again?"

"Hi, Yuzuha," I grumbled into the pillow.

"I kind of figured that's what was taking you so long," she sat on the bed, "Look, Lana, I know you got issues. And you got them in spades."

"Thanks, Yuzuha," I sighed out, "You know how to make a girl feel better."

"What's got you so down?" Yuzuha worried.

"The fact that dress is so short and the ribs are cut out," I groaned, "The straps make my arms look like a loaf of bread rising around twine."

"But Lana!" she whined, "You're such a cutie. And you don't look like bread rising around twine."

"Clearly, you haven't seen me in it," I figured.

"You know what?" she let out a heavy sigh, "Because I have a show to run and you're a stubborn little mule that won't believe me, I brought in backup."

"You did?"

"Come in!" Yuzuha called out toward the door.

Extra weight pushed down on the bed and a pair of arms pulled me into a cozy, familiar lap, "Hi, koibito."

I laid my head on the safe, comforting shoulder, "Hi, Kyoya."

"How are you?"

"Disgusted," I admitted, not wanting to open my eyes back up.

"You really should know better by now," Kyoya scolded lightly, "But I also know how you can be. It's alright to have these little lapses once in a while, no matter how unnecessary."

"Well, Kyoya," Yuzuha looked me over, "Any ideas of how we're going to get her out of here?"

"One," he smiled, kissing the top of my head, "Could you get me a package of Sharpies please?"

"Sure," she left us alone for a minute on a fetch quest for Sharpies.

"Kyoya," I spoke softly, "What did you have in mind?"

"You just rest for a minute, ok?" Kyoya kissed me some more. Instinctively, I nuzzled my face in his shoulder, "You'll see. I know you have parts of yourself that you absolutely hate, Lana, but I know something that'll get you to love them."

"An obscene amount of plastic surgery?"

"Lana..." he gave me a little swat to the nose, "No. Better. And a hell of a lot less invasive."

"Fine," I didn't have the energy to fight him. I just shut my eyes for a minute or two. That's all I'd need. A little power nap to reset the system. And if that doesn't work, I'll take another one. I'm sure Yuzuha would be ok with putting the show on hold for my sake...

"How much longer will you be, Kyoya?"

"Maybe half an hour or so. You can wait until then, can't you?"

"I need to start getting my girls out now."

"How many of them do you have?"

"About thirty."

"Give me some time and I promise you. I can have Lana out there."

"Better late than never, I guess."

The shutting of a heavy door woke me up from my mini coma. Along with a little tickle on my side. Still a little groggy, I gently rubbed my eyes, careful not to smudge the good work of my makeup artist, "Kyoya, what the hell are you doing?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kyoya smiled, switching from a soft pink to a darker, contrasting one, "Did you sleep well?"

"What time is it?"

"A little after two," he reported, doing some shading on my exposed rib cage, "Why?"

"You let me sleep for an hour?" I groaned, having that freshly kicked ass feeling, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Kyoya figured, "Since you were complaining about how much you were hating certain parts of you, I thought I'd make you like them. You've always been my biggest fan."

"And I always will, baby," I babbled in my delirium. What did I do in a past life to deserve Kyoya Ootori?

"So," he went on, sketching around my ribs, "You always look so beautiful covered in flowers, Lana. Soft, delicate. You."

"How long until you're done?" I asked, trying my hardest to stay still.

"Not very," Kyoya did a quick assessment, taking a new color from his pile, "Why?"

"I thought you told Yuzuha you'd be another half hour..."

"What?" a little smirk graced his face, "I can't have a little time alone with you?"

"Hey, Kyoya..."

"Yes, Lana."

"Can I marry you?" I smiled, finally shaking off this miserable funk.

"Maybe you should consider asking my father's permission first," he teased, knowing damn well I wouldn't.

"Why?" I retaliated, "You didn't ask mine."

"I asked your sister," Kyoya argued, blowing on the wet ink, "And I asked Elliot. I figured that would hold more weight than asking your father."

"True," I agreed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he cleaned up the markers scattered about the bed, "There. All done. You can't hate those parts anymore. They're too beautiful."

With EXTREME caution, I got up and looked myself over in the mirror. Kyoya did say I was beautiful covered in flowers. What he failed to tell me was that he didn't only cover me in flowers. My legs were covered in what looked like ocean. Light lines of blues and greens and the occasional patch of mermaid scales. I don't know why I would expect anything different. On my ribs, more prominent patches of scales stood out from the cutouts in my dress. Then, on my arms, I was covered in anemones. Some of those were so stunning. I swallowed the swelling lump in the back of my throat.

"Hey, Kyoya..."

"Yes, Lana..." my boyfriend snaked his arms around me from behind, "What is it?"

"Aishiteru..." my voice broke a little.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Kyoya pulled me in for the deepest, most heartfelt kiss he and I have ever had, "Now, do you think you can go out and make me proud?"

"I think so," I nodded, "Shall we?"

"I'll be waiting at the end of that runway," he assured, "Go on..."

I could do this. I was more than ready to do this. Granted, I still hated my gross arm fat and the chub hanging out of the cutouts, but at least now, they looked a little better. And again, I ask what I did in a past life to deserve Kyoya. I went out to the showroom and found Yuzuha a borderline frantic mess backstage. It's strange. I always thought she was such a pillar, but to see her in rare form like this? Almost humbling.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yuzuha took some of that out on me, but then, she brought herself down, "I'm sorry, Lana. I'm stretched a little thin."

"I'm sorry," I winced, "But I'm good now. I can do this."

"Good," she hugged me tight, "Now, let me see what Kyoya needed the Sharpies for."

"You'll see," I promised, "Besides, it'll look better in the bright lights."

"Alright," Yuzuha nodded, sending me out to the catwalk.

Once I stepped out there, a flood of emotion came back. Hello, London. Now, I've seen runways in two different countries. Look at me now, bitches from London that said I looked like the dredged bottom of a lake with a hint of a dented minivan when I wore shorts. You can kindly kiss my ass. Because there was magic in these veins and ran through my heart. It didn't matter what was on the outside anymore. But the outside could finally match the inside. I did my turns and my spins and enjoyed the childlike innocence coursing through my body.

After the final applause, my feet were killing me, but I didn't care. I did it. And that's all that matters right now. Kyoya's arms were a warm welcome backstage. However, I'd have to get through Yuzuha first. I swear to God. This woman works out. And she spends more time on arm day than leg day. That's for damn sure.

"LANA!" Yuzuha gushed, "I'm so proud of you! You did so good! And Kyoya, the drawings on her were beautiful. Could I commission you?"

"Anytime," Kyoya allowed, "When I can fit it into my schedule anyway."

"Wonderful!" she approved, "Hey, Lana, remember that party I invited you to that you passed off on Rhiannon?"

"Yeah…" I'm not sure if I like where this was going.

"You're a part of this," Yuzuha demanded, "You need to come out tonight. Not negotiable. You, too, Kyoya. If you don't, I'll fail you."

"I had all intentions of going anyway," Kyoya assured, "With or without the threat."

"Really?" I gave him a look, "You never want to go out."

"No," he corrected me, "You always want to stay home. I don't have a problem with it. Most of the host club parties were always at my insistence. Besides, I'm sure none of Yuzuha's parties disappoint."

"Oh, hell no," Yuzuha promised, "Go home. Rest up. You'll need it."

Oh, son of a bitch. What did I agree to?

 **A/N: I know what she agreed to. A night out with Yuzuha…Oh, that's right. You guys have never seen what Yuzuha's like when she's out and about. Well, friends, it's going to be a delight wherever we go with it. I'm sure you'll be into it. Also, Kyoya Ootori is too precious for this world and I will say that until I'm blue in the face. See you tomorrow! xx**


	15. Cosmopolitan

**A/N: Oh, my poor, little Lana. Day three's going to be not so pretty for you, is it? Well, it won't be too terribly bad. Although, there's kind of a little bit and I mean a very little bit of non-conish activity going on. But it doesn't escalate to anything really non-con. Enjoy, friends. X**

And here we are again. Back in the same old mess. My not surprising inability to say no to Yuzuha. Although, if saying yes to this party meant a nap with Kyoya, I won't be made about it. I loved laying with him. My happy place. Something about sleeping with Kyoya put me completely at ease. It's like the impeding party wasn't even happening. Just the two of us. Why don't I call this what it really is? My naptime and Kyoya's chance to draw some more on me. I didn't mind. It made me sad to see the old ones go, though.

Although...Their removal process was nice. God, I love our bathtub. Next time I see Yuuichi, I may kiss him. A bath and some lunch followed by our big, comfortable bed? Oh yeah. I don't care what happens for the rest of the day. I got my bed. I got my Kyoya. Life is good. When I woke up again, the undersea theme that had adorned my skin was quickly replaced by something more spacey. All the beautiful, dark colors coming together, swirling around in a wonderful harmony. A little rocket sat on my hip, waiting to get the orders from ground control. I loved it.

"Well, well," Kyoya looked up at me, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," he checked my alarm clock, "Did you sleep ok?"

I gave him a nod, "What are you working on?"

"Just creating a new celestial body on my favorite celestial body," Kyoya stretched up to me, giving me a proper kiss, "If that's ok with you."

"Only if you don't refer to me as a celestial body again," I teased, "Did you ever finish the mural in the nursery for Rhi?"

"I did," Kyoya moved back down to his solar system on my thigh, "While you were at your Chicago audition, I finished up. There are pictures."

"I'm sure I'll see it in person a few times," I figured, "Do we really have to go to this party tonight? Can't we just stay in tonight?"

"Lana," he kissed the top of my hip, "It's not going to kill us to get out once in a while."

"I know," I smiled, "I was screwing with you, baby. I like to do that on occasion, too."

"Do you now?" Kyoya moved back up to me, leaving his Sharpies at my knees. He covered my neck in little kisses, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get me a little riled up. I see someone's in a mood tonight.

"I do," I let out a little moan. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"In that case," he kept moving up and up and up, sneaking around my ear, leaving kisses in his wake. Until he got to my lips. Then, he stopped, "Why don't you go and get ready for tonight then?"

"You're a dick, Kyoya," I glared a hole through him, stealing that one kiss I was supposed to get.

"I love you, too," Kyoya pulled me onto my feet, "Go on."

"You're still a dick," I stuck my middle finger up on my way to the closet. I knew it was all in good fun, though. Kyoya's teasing ability was one to be feared. But it was also one of those reasons why I loved him, so I couldn't be too mad at him.

Let's see. In my closet, I had a handful of nicer clothes, but none of them felt right. But then, like the heavens parted and the light of God shined down into our apartment, a certain Harajuku purchase emanated the same holy light. This dress in particular had a lot of memories in it. The one dress I bought out of sheer spite. My black bondage dress. I missed shopping in Harajuku. That was a fun day of sensory overload and the best crepes I've ever had in my life. It's starting to cool off a bit, so my white leather jacket can come out, too. That way, I don't have to be so exposed! High five, Lana. You deserve it.

Should I shower again? No. No need. I'll keep the galaxy on my thigh. Besides, my dress was long enough to cover it. Not by much, but enough. It's times like these where I wish I had access to Rhiannon's closet at an instant. She had a pair of black boots that would look cute as hell with this dress. But all those damn buckles. I couldn't handle it. I had enough gold buckles on my jacket. I didn't need any more hardware on me. Alright then! A little pair of heels it is then.

"Kyoya!" I yelled for him from the bathroom, finishing the little touch ups on my makeup from today, "Can you come here?"

"What do you need, Lana?" Kyoya came in and looked me over, "You don't look like you need my help."

"I need you to zip the back of my dress for me," I asked, "If I do it, I know I'm pulling my shoulder and quite frankly, that's a pain I don't feel like dealing with today."

"I understand," he grabbed a hold of the zipper and situated me. Bless this boy, "There. Anything else you need?"

"I could use someone to put my necklace on," I bit my lip, "Think you could help me out there, too?"

"My pleasure," Kyoya draped the dainty silver chain around my neck, letting the little sapphire pendent settle itself in my cleavage, "Shall we, my love?"

"Yes, we shall," I slipped on a pair of silver heels and the two of us headed out. Kyoya knew where we were going. I had no clue. One would think Yuzuha would've told me, but Kyoya was the only one that could really get me out of the house. We'll be fine. Who knows? Tonight might actually be a good time. I don't see why it won't be.

Nestled in the heart of Manhattan was an intimate cocktail lounge that looked like one of those places from a bad MTV show. This place was packed. I started out feeling all ok about this, but now, the sudden realization of how many bodies were in here started setting in. No, thank you. Now I know why I'd rather stay home. A good majority of them were drunk and stupid and I don't want any part of this.

"Kyoya," I got in his ear, "How long do we have to be here until we can leave? What's the social convention for that?"

"Only an hour or so," Kyoya assured, fully understanding of my situation, "Then, we can go home, finish off the ice cream in the freezer, and lay in bed for the rest of the night."

"Kyoya Ootori, you know how to talk dirty to a girl, don't you?"

"Only you, sweetheart," he gave me a little kiss.

"Lana! Kyoya!" Yuzuha flagged us down, making her way through the crowd with grace and civility. Without another thought, she hugged me tight, "I'm so glad you made it. And look at you..."

"At me?" I wondered. Dammit. That's right. I asked Yuzuha for advice with this dress, didn't I?

"Yes, at you!" she spun me around, "Feeling brave, are we?"

"Actually, no," I admitted, "But I didn't have anything else."

"It works for you, baby," Yuzuha approved, "I feel like if I touch you, I'll burn myself. But! I have a surprise for you."

"Ok?" I think I may have had enough surprises from Yuzuha today to last me a while, but what's one more? She dragged Kyoya and me over to our table, separated from the rest of the world by a dark red curtain. Very Arabian Nights. But then, she pulled that curtain back.

"SURPRISE, BITCHES!" Oh, thank God. A welcomed, familiar face.

"Rhiannon, I've never been so happy to see you in my life," I threw myself into my sister's embrace, "But what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have a baby in a couple weeks?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon scoffed, "But I'm not dead."

"It's been a while since we've been out like this," Elliot defended from behind her, "I thought it'd be fun. Why not?"

"Not to mention," Yuzuha stepped in, "I absolutely adore your sister."

"Aww," Rhiannon melted, "Yuzuha..."

"It's true!" she assured, "I'm so glad you sent her, Lana. It's a shame you kept her all to yourself for so long."

"I didn't know you'd want to be best friends with my sister," I pointed out, "But at least you have each other now."

"Jesus, Lana," Rhiannon worried, "The stick is a little further in your ass than usual. What seems to be the problem?"

"Out of her element," Kyoya got me. Why couldn't people be more like Kyoya? Because the world's cynicism is plenty right now.

"I see," she nodded, "I got you. Lana, come with me."

"Why?" I wondered as my sister scooted out of the booth. She made a beeline to the bar. Mother of God, what is she doing?

My sister waved to the bartender and gave him a nod. A few minutes after that, he came over with a martini glass filled with...something pink and sparkly. Rhiannon brought it back to our table and shoved it in my face, "Drink."

"What is it?" I studied it closely.

"You need to loosen up, sweetie," she demanded, "It's not going to kill you. Now, drink."

"What is it?" I reiterated, my skepticism unwavering.

"Just drink it," Rhiannon rolled her eyes, "I promise it'll help you unclench."

"You're the second person to tell me I need to unclench," I pouted, "I swear, you and my creative writing professor would get along famously."

"Rhiannon," Kyoya sat with me, "Have I ever told you that you're a terrible influence on your sister?"

"You and everyone else that ever meets us," Rhiannon almost took pride in that fact. And that scares me a little.

"Thank you, Kyoya," I laid my head on his shoulder, taking my drink from the table. I took a little drink from it. Ooh...Oh, that's good...I took another drink, "Really, Rhiannon, what is this?"

"Cosmo," she finally came clean, "Very Manhattan. I figured you can dig cranberry juice. And God knows you can handle yourself on vodka like a champ."

"Excuse me?" Yuzuha's ears perked up, "Lana, have you ever been drunk?"

"Nope," Rhiannon realized the last time she got me drunk. And it happened to involve her new best friend's sons, so she had to do damage control. Oops.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk, Lana," Elliot thought, "I mean, I'm sure when you were back in my pub, you and Kyoya were stealing quick drinks from the wine bottle while he was cooking."

"No," Kyoya assured, "I told you to get cheap wine for that very reason. Cook with the cheap stuff and drink the good stuff. Words of wisdom from my older sister."

"I miss Fuyumi," I awed, continuing with my first cosmo. Should I be drinking this out of a martini glass or can I get a sippy cup?

"I do, too," he sighed out, "But this isn't a sad occasion. It's a very happy one, is it not?"

"It is," I beamed, feeling better already, "But I'm sorry, Elliot. You're not going to see me drunk. Not tonight anyway."

"Good girl," Elliot applauded, "So, Rhiannon can't live vicariously through you."

"I have my ways," Rhiannon smirked. If anyone could always get her way...

And so, our night began. Rhiannon got me hooked on cosmos. These were good! A lot better than the Capri-Sun laced vodka she gave me the first time and a WHOLE hell of a lot better than the champagne we had on New Year's. Champagne was downright disgusting. But hey. It got us drunk and that's all that mattered. And once I loosened up, the night took a turn for the better. For the way better.

Some of the other models that did Yuzuha's show were a lot less stuck up bitches than I thought they were. I think this is what making friends is. It's weird. I haven't made new friends since Japan. Except for the couple I've made while I've been in school, but I don't think I could really classify them as friends quite yet. I don't see either Kiki or Wyatt coming over to help me move furniture any time soon. Besides, I could do that on my own or I could call Elliot when he's got some time off.

I probably should've kept better track of how many of those damn evil cosmos things I had tonight. Because before I knew it, everything started spinning a little more than I'd like it. And suddenly, the floor got closer than I thought it was and a pain started to radiate from my asscheek. Owie. That wasn't fun at all.

"Need a hand?" someone offered their assistance.

"Yeah," I chuckled a bit, "It's been real, Mr. Floor."

"Jesus," he giggled, "How much have you had?"

"I don't know," I sighed out, "I lost count."

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Lana," I blinked the stars out of my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Lana," the man pulled me up, "I'm Matt."

"Hi," I got a better look at him. Oh, hello.

"Aren't you a cute, little thing," Matt looked me over, "You live around here?"

"Brooklyn," I told him, "Why?"

"Curious," he shrugged, "I can't get to know you a little better? How else are we supposed to make friends?"

"The internet," I started getting weird vibes from this guy. But then again, everyone gives me weird vibes.

"Call me old school," Matt gave me a little smile that almost made me even more uncomfortable.

"Well," I tried to shake him, "Thank you for helping me up. And not stepping on me. That was nice."

"No problem," he snaked his arm around me, "Where are you going? You're not going to leave me all by myself, are you? I thought we were talking."

"I need to be going," I still had a little bit of mental clarity. I might be a little shaky on my feet, but I still had it all together, "I need to get home."

"Going all the way back to Brooklyn at this time of night by yourself can get pretty treacherous," Matt pointed out, "Especially in your condition."

"My condition is fine," I got out of his grasp.

"Please," he begged, reaching for my arm, "Let me take you back to your place. Or better yet, how about I take you back to my place? It's just around the block."

"Dude," I squirmed away from him, "I'm engaged."

"And?" Wow. What a skeeve. Matt kept getting a little too close for comfort, "Last I checked, a ring doesn't fill a hole. And by the looks of it, your fiancé's not around, is he?"

"There you are, Lana..." That wasn't my fiancé. My fiancé doesn't have an accent as thick as the English fog he came from, "I've been looking all over for you."

I gave Elliot a double wink. We had a nonverbal system worked out long before he moved to the US. Any time anyone made me uncomfortable when I still lived in London and went out to the pub, a double wink meant, 'Please, Elliot. You need to pretend to be either my boyfriend or my dad.' and I'm pretty sure the message was received.

"Hey, man," Matt stepped in, "Do you mind? My friend and I were talking?"

"And my fiancée and I were leaving," Elliot glared through him, taking me away from that. Thank God for his massive size. As soon as we were a few steps out of earshot, he checked me over, "Are you alright, love?"

"Disgusted," I shivered as he brought me back to the table, a bit shaken.

"Lana?" my real fiancé's radar went up.

"Take her home, Kyoya," Elliot ordered, his eyes turning red, "You need to put her to bed."

"Ok," he wasn't going to question it. If I wanted to talk about it, he'd let me talk about it, but for now, I'm going to start suppressing.

Kyoya and I hopped the next subway and I damn near fell asleep on his shoulder. Vodka kicked my ass like nobody's business. I liked cosmos, but they made me stumble. Soon enough, we'd be back home and I could go back to bed. This was the prime reason why I hated parties like this.

 **A/N: I love Elliot. There. I said it. I absolutely love him. I couldn't have asked anyone better to get Rhiannon pregnant. He's a good dude. A true, lawful good. And especially when it comes to Lana. He protects his little sister at all costs. And I could've turned that into a fist fight, but well…I didn't want to. Lana's been through enough. She just needed to go home. And on that note, I think I'm going to turn in, too. See you tomorrow! xx**


	16. I Found You in the Forest

I hate my life. I hate it so much. My head's an earthquake. My mouth's a desert. My stomach...My stomach is a volcano that's about to blow. I bolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom where the contents of my stomach ended up in the sink. That's fantastic. I rinsed my mouth out and crawled back into bed. Kyoya pulled me into his chest, running his hand through my hair, "You feel ok, sweetheart?"

"No," I nuzzled my face in his rubs. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay long, "But I can't lay here."

"Why not?" he wasn't letting me move.

"Because," my voice was strained, "I have to go to class."

"Are you sure about that?" Kyoya asked, finding a spot behind my ear, "You don't seem like you're in the best shape to be going to class."

"I'm sure," I got back out of bed and headed into the bathroom again. Oh, come on, man. I didn't think I had any more to puke out. Although, as unpleasant as it was, there was a sense of satisfaction when everything stopped.

"Uh-huh," Kyoya wouldn't have it. He led me back to our bed, pulling me into it, "You're not going anywhere, Lana. You're too sick."

"Oh, really?" I fought my way out, going toward our closet, "Watch me."

"Lana, no," he groaned, trying to drag me back to bed.

"I'm going," I shook him off, grabbing some comfortable clothes to wear today. Real pants were out of the question.

"No, you're not," Kyoya put his foot down, "I love the enthusiasm, but you're not going."

"Yes," I brought myself into the bathroom, "I am."

"Lana, you're obviously sick," he wrapped his arms around me, "Please. Stay home today. THat's all I ask of you."

"Kyoya," I suppressed my next round of puking along with last night's bad choices, "I know you're worried about me and I love you for it. I may be sick, but I also have a GPA and a scholarship to keep up."

"And I'm sure missing one day won't hurt it."

"I totally agree," I nodded with immediate regret, "I already missed yesterday. I'm not missing today, too."

"Ugh..." Kyoya threw in the towel, "Naze anata wa son'nani gankona nodesu ka?"

As he stormed off, I got in the shower. I'm sure that the hot water would make me feel a hell of a lot better. I was getting that guilty feeling with Kyoya, though. I knew he was only looking out for me. Granted, I felt like hell, but I could manage. I think...I hope so anyway. When I got out, I found Kyoya sitting at our kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"Since you won't listen to reason," Kyoya had his phone in his hand, "You've left e no choice, koibito. I had to call in back-up."

"Hello?" a tired, husky voice rumbled on the other end.

"You called my sister?" I glared a hole through him.

"Hi, Lana," Rhiannon barked from the speaker.

"Hi, Rhi." I can't believe him. I can't freakin' believe him...

"Good morning, Rhiannon," Kyoya had a smug grin on his face, so sure of himself, "I need you to settle an argument."

"Uh-oh," she worried, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Not exactly," he explained, "Lana's sick. Brutally. And she's still trying to go to class."

"Hold on," Rhi thought it over, "Lana, are you fighting a hangover?"

"Probably," I figured, "Someone was feeding me a lot of vodka last night."

"And triple sec."

"What?"

"So, you're still wanting to go to class?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah," I grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge.

"That's my girl!" If that didn't just wipe that smug grin off my boyfriend's face, "I can't tell you how many times I've rolled up to work fighting a hangover. Way to tough it out, baby. You make your sister so proud."

"Thanks, Rhi," I giggled, "I have to go. I'm not sure if I have to burp or puke, but I'm going to be late."

"Don't let me keep you," Rhiannon let me go, "Love you, baby!"

"Love you, too."

Click.

"Well," Kyoya hung up his phone, "It seems that plan backfired."

"Terribly," I kissed Kyoya's cheek, "I'll call if I need anything."

"Love you," he laid his head on my hip.

"Love you, too," I grabbed my bag and my laptop (and a couple of aspirin. I'm not stupid.) and booked it. If I am late, it may be a couple minutes. And it's creative writing. It won't be too bad...I hope...

I slipped into the back of the classroom. No prompt on the board. Ok. The room's quiet. We're getting a lesson then. Cool. Even better. I took my seat and got settled in. I think it's safe to say I'm in the clear here. Awesome. I slumped down in my chair and I may or may not have nodded off a couple of times. Sure, I felt like hell, but I could do this.

"Lana..." Professor Lewis tapped on my shoulder, "I understand you're falling into the college student stereotype, but slam an energy drink like the rest of us and try not to fall asleep in my class please."

"Oh," I snapped myself awake, still feeling off, "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Hold on," he checked me over while everyone else was glued to their individual projects, "I should've known. My office. Now."

"Yes, sir," I jumped up out of sheer terror.

He knows, doesn't he? He knows I'm sick. This is when I'm going to get kicked out of his class. I don't want to get kicked out of this class. It's my favorite. No one tries to make friends with me. The room is always quiet. I've grown to actually like creative writing. I don't want to leave this class. I sat down in one of the cool, leather chairs in my professor's office, trying to get myself to calm down. But to no avail. Then, Professor Lewis walked in. The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees. I've only felt this once before. The first time I met Dr. Ootori. This can't be a good sign.

Professor Lewis stood at his coffee pot, waiting for his cup to come out. Not a single word was said, the tension growing stronger. I only fell asleep once. And if it was longer than just a few minutes, I'd be shocked. It couldn't have been. Come on, Professor. Say something. Kick me out. Keep me. Right now, I just needed something to break the silence. And that would come in the final sputter of the machine in front of him. But then, much to my surprise, he handed me a hot cup of black coffee, "Here."

I stared into the cup, equal parts confused and relieved, "I don't think I understand..."

"Drink it," he insisted, "Go ahead. It's not like I drugged it or anything. And it may not be the highest of quality, but it's coffee."

"I get that," I nodded, "But why are you giving me this?"

"You got a hangover, don't you, sweetheart?" Professor Lewis saw right through me.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," I freaked, "My boyfriend told me I should've stayed home, too. If it's not too much trouble, I'll leave now."

"No, no," he stopped me, "Relax, Lana. What did I tell you about unclenching?"

"That I need to do it more often."

"Bingo," Professor Lewis got a white box off his filing cabinet, showing me a delightful assortment of mixed pastries, "Take one. Or two. I don't care. Don't get me wrong, Lana. I almost respect you for coming in here as hungover as you are. You made some not so great choices last night that you're paying for and you're still a functioning adult. So, for that, I commend you. But at the same time, your technique could use some work."

"Was it that obvious?"

"To a trained eye," he chuckled under his breath, "Oh, to be young and dumb again. Let me guess. Your sister took you out last night?"

"Actually," I winced, "Yeah, but it was more at the insistence of a friend of mine. She told me I couldn't get out of it. I had no intentions of getting drunk last night, but with my sister being very pregnant, she had to live vicariously through me. And her idea of me unclenching is putting a few cosmos down my throat."

"Cosmos are evil, man," Professor Lewis empathized, "My ex-wife would drink cosmos by the gallon and I had to be the one to take care of her afterward. They'd sneak up on her. And it's not pretty."

"I know," I grumbled, taking a bite of the cinnamon twist in my hand. My god, that's delightful.

"Tell you what I'll do," he bargained, writing down a set of instructions on a post-it note, "I have a prompt for you. And for you alone because right now, I feel like you could tackle it."

"Yes, sir," I accepted, "What is it?"

"Take this back to your desk," Professor Lewis gave it to me, "And what did I say about us being formal?"

"Sorry," I bit my lip, "Habit."

"And this?" he shook his quickly emptying box of donuts, "Not only did this never happen, but it's not happening again. Come in like this again and I'm docking your grade, got it?"

"Yeah," I wasn't expecting that kind of blow, but I guess I did have it coming.

"Behave yourself," Professor Lewis stuck his finger in my face, "And get to work."

"Ok," I got up from the chair, finishing my coffee and my cinnamon twist, and went back to the classroom. Alright, Lana. You may feel like death warmed over, but you can manage. Hemingway wrote with hangovers all the time. You can, too. When I sat down, I looked over the note that Professor Lewis gave me.

 _Turn on a forest atmosphere and write the first things to come to mind._

 _Use your current condition as your inspiration._

 _Due next Tuesday._

 _Go nuts._

At the bottom was a website full of different ambient noises and I looked for a forest. Magical forest...That sounds interesting. I'm sure he's not going to be picky about that. I shut my eyes and write blindly for the next half hour. The different bird chirps were nice and the little babbling brook put my mind at peace. It reminded me of when Ritsu and I went to Nakameguro and he told me about how it was nothing but toxic waste at one time. I bet he'd do really well in this class, too. Focus, Lana. Get to work.

In my head, I saw a lush forest. Wildflowers, thick, green moss. The whole nine. I wouldn't mind living in this forest. But on the ground lay a glittering, blue entity. A fairy. A mortal man walking through this forest found the fairy. She's hurt. Maybe she's not feeling well. It's ok, though. He's going to take her in and take care of her. He lives in a cottage nearby. He's such a nice man.

But because my brain works the way it does, we can't have nice things. Mortal man won't allow such a thing. He's a recluse, but all of that changes when he stumbles on this gold mine fairy. He uses her and exploits her forest, all so he can make a quick dollar. It's a shame. She knows what he's doing is wrong. The fairy realizes no one is coming to save her. She's all alone in this world. But she has to get home. The thought of breaking out terrifies her. She may not have anything left in this world. He may be all she has. But anything would be better than this. That drive gives her all the strength she needs to burst out of the bubble he keeps her in. Because she's not going to have it anymore.

Once the final bell tolled, I left my creative writing class and headed home. Because I could feel another wave of nausea coming up. At least with that donut and the coffee in my system, it'd be a little less hellish coming back up. I went straight to the bathroom and lost that donut. How unfortunate. Nothing a little sleep won't help. If I'm sleeping, I can't be puking. Or, as I like to call it, the Rhiannon Theory.

When I woke up, night had fallen over the city. I may have slept the day away, but on the plus side, I don't feel like dying anymore. Even better, when I looked down at my bare legs, green vines snaked up to my knees, holding up big, full, purple roses. Looks like someone was busy. But then, on my hand was a note.

 _Dinner on the roof?_

Like I'm going to say no to that. Whether Kyoya cooked or not, I'm down. Even more so if he did. It's strange. Most boyfriends just bring their girlfriends flowers. Mine draws them on me. I think that's one of those things that makes our relationship ours. I walked up to the roof and found my loving boyfriend with two boxes of Chinese takeout. God bless him.

"Hi," I smiled, "Care to explain?"

"Not particularly," Kyoya pulled my chair out for me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I gladly took the kiss from him, "Much better. I'm not nauseous anymore and my headache's subsided, so I got that going for me."

"We could chalk that up as a blessing," he figured, taking the empty seat across from me.

"So," I asked, "What's the occasion we get dinner on the roof?"

"I have good news," Kyoya had a permanent smile on his face, "Do you remember me talking about my potential internship?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he beamed, "I'm starting in October."

"Kyoya!" I started catching his excitement, "That's awesome! Where do you intern at?"

"This is the best part," Kyoya went on, "And it's the reason why I'm starting in October. It's because who I'm shadowing will be off maternity leave and back to work. Until her shop opens, of course."

"Tintero?!" I squeaked, "You're interning with my sister?!"

"The very same," he confirmed, "And I will be shadowing your sister."

"Kyoya!" I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"I'm proud of us," Kyoya kissed my cheek, "Look at where we once were. Look where we are now. I hope you like this view from the top, Lana. Because I don't think we're going anywhere."

 **A/N: These two…These two are my babes and I adore them. And I think I have the same reaction as Rhiannon. I'm so proud of Lana going to class with a hangover. She's such a trooper. Trust me. That's not fun. Not a fun experience. From personal experience, writing while you're hungover is hell. Also, I've been working in the middle of my office renovations, so I need to get back to it. See you tomorrow! xx**


	17. This House is Not My Home

**A/N: Well, kids. Here we are. Day five. After this, we're on hiatus until the end of the month at the earliest. And I'm not even a hundred percent sure I'm doing that. I might be giving a story on FictionPress a week of their own, too. I'm not sure. Now…Before we get into this, I do need to put out a list of trigger warnings. This is a really heavy chapter. Ahem:**

 **Mentions of an eating disorder, minor body dysmorphia, Lana's parents, general assholery, anxiety, depression, and I think that covers it. This was a hard chapter for me to write, guys. In case you were curious about how my trip to Michigan went in July, it was, unfortunately, a lot like this.**

For the next few days, I rode out the most beautiful high. The highest of highs. Kyoya was getting his internship. My writing was getting appreciated. Everything's coming up us. I didn't even mind Dash bitching sat me for missing class. It only got worse when I told him why, but that was out of jealousy. For the most part, though, everything was coming up great for us...Until I caught sight of a calendar. Only for you, Rhiannon, would I ever even consider something so god awful. This damn reunion...Why couldn't we do it some other time? Like...I don't know...Never? That works for me.

The night before we left, I couldn't take my eyes off our already packed luggage sitting neatly in the corner of our bedroom. I hated it. Our first long weekend in New York and I thought that maybe we could do something. Maybe take a trip to the Hamptons or we could do Niagara Falls, if we're feeling adventurous. Maybe we could've gone to Cape Cod. But no. Instead, we get robbed of our weekend for scenic, beautiful, Waterloo, Iowa! Where we get a whole weekend of my pain in the ass family that doesn't know when to shut their mouths. Thanks, Mom and Dad. You know how to ruin things from a distance.

"Lana," Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, "Go to sleep."

"I can't," I grumbled in his t-shirt, "I can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"I know, sweetheart," he ran his fingers up my arm, "But if you keep obsessing over it, all it's going to do is work you up. And that's how they win. We can't have that, can we? We won't give them the satisfaction."

"I wish it was only them," I let out a heavy sigh, "I know you're trying to help, Kyoya, but this is my whole, damn family."

"And?"

"Take my parents," I put things into perspective, "And multiply them by about twenty. It'd be so much easier if it were just my parents. I don't want to do this."

"Then, we won't." Kyoya tries. He really does. But there are just some things he doesn't understand.

"I can't do that either," I filled him in, "Especially with Rhiannon the way she is. I know what they're going to say. It's a miracle it took her this long to get knocked up. Is she sure that Elliot's the father?"

"They wouldn't say that."

"Not to her face," I went on, "That's the beauty of it. That's the level of catty bitches they are. It's like high school never left them. Don't even get me started on what they probably say about me."

"What do you mean?" he worried, holding me a little tighter.

"Lana used to be so sweet and so outgoing and so this and that," I rolled my eyes, "What happened? And oh my God...The special voice, Kyoya. Holy hell, the special voice. Any time anyone finds out I did hospital time. I...I can't...I just can't."

"I know it'll be hard," Kyoya cradled me, "But remember why you're doing this. You know more than they do."

"They think they know me," I shivered, already sufficiently worked up, "But when I correct them or tell them more about me, they're so quick to judge or jump down my throat or just write me off altogether. I don't want to put all the pressure on Rhi to take care of me."

"I'll be there, too," he promised, "I know you'll be fine."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "Maybe they'll just completely not realize I'm there and I can blend in with the pavement."

"Lana," Kyoya kissed my forehead, "We've been through worse. And look at that. We got out on the other side, didn't we?"

"Yeah..."

"And we'll do the same again," he cuddled me, "Now, go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok..." If it were at all possible. I got a little lost in my head, but thank God, I had a flashlight to walk through all that darkness with. I curled into Kyoya's chest a little more and shut my eyes.

It wasn't much longer before I had to open them again, though. Caffeine. It's like Professor Lewis said. Slam an energy drink and move on with our lives. I'm not sure if that's the kind of advice I should be taking to heart, but what the hell? Why not? There was a convenience store next to our building. I'm sure they won't have a shortage of various energy drinks that I knew were probably horrible for me, but for now, they'd give me a nice little boost.

Airports. Airports were usually my own private hell, but fortunately, things went smoother today. It's like some force in the universe knew what was in store for me, so this served as a cushion. It's too bad Rhiannon and Elliot could get on the same flight as Kyoya and me. It'd be nice for us to fly together and formulate an attack strategy. Luckily, Rhiannon and I have been at this long enough to already have a makeshift one in case of emergencies. Hopefully, when we get to Mom and Dad's house, the rest of the family won't be there.

"Hey, baby," Rhiannon and Elliot may not have gotten the same flight as us, but they were kind enough to wait for us on the other side. My sister threw her arms around me, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," I cringed.

"Bring your meds with?"

"That was the first thing in my bag this morning," I assured, "That went in before my toothbrush."

"Good," Rhiannon wasn't letting me go. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was shaking, "Good, good, good."

"Hey, Rhi," I looked her over, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she shook it off, "Aces."

"And little mister?" I worried, "How's he doing?"

"Turbulence pisses him off," Rhiannon shrugged, "But other than that, he was pretty quiet. I had some headphones on my belly. He got an education. Everything's fine."

"Well," I took her hand, "Into the trenches?"

"Into the trenches."

Elliot got our rental car and the four of us started heading for my parents' house. Ever since Rhiannon told me about this trip, I had been dreading it. These trips home when the whole family's in town were always a recipe for a dumpster fire. As long as there's only two cars at Mom and Dad's house, that's all I can ask for. When we pulled into the driveway, I counted two cars. Mom's car. Dad's car. We're good. Color me cautiously optimistic.

"Mom, Dad!" Rhiannon pushed through the door, "We're here!"

"All of you?" Mom's voice pierced through the hall.

"Yes," I gripped Kyoya's hand a little tighter.

"Kitchen!" she directed us. Not a hello, but an order. Seems right. Also seems like a Dad move, but whatever. Mom ran over to both Rhiannon and me and hugged us tight, taking us away from Elliot and Kyoya, "It's so nice to have you two home!"

"Hi, Mom," I choked out, trying to get out of her formality hug.

"And who are these two?" Dad came in. Yay.

"We've met before," Elliot assured, "When you were last in London."

"And you?" Dad turned his attention to Kyoya, speaking a little slower, "Do we know you?"

"Yes," Kyoya put on the most customer service smile I've ever seen in my life, "I've only been with Lana for the past year now."

"Has it been that long already?" I wondered.

"I remember you," Mom chimed in, "I keep wanting to call you Kyle."

"Kyoya," he corrected her, his grip tightening on me. As soon as I let out a little wince, he let me go, getting into my ear, "Gomen, koibito. Wakarudeshou…(I'm sorry, sweetheart. You understand…)"

"Watashi wa shitte iru (I know)," I settled him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"So," Dad figured, "You're really hanging onto this one, huh, Lana?"

"I think it's sweet," Mom took a seat at the bar while both Kyoya's and my blood boiled.

Kyoya looked over at me, "Karera wa watashitachi ni tsuite shitte imasu ka? Karera wa wareware ga jūji shite iru koto o shitte (Do they know about us? Do they know we're engaged?)?"

"Anata no ryoshin wa shitte imasu ka (Do your parents know?)" I retaliated.

"Touché."

"Lana," Dad scolded, "What have I said about speaking English in this house?"

"Gomen," I winced, "Sorry."

"Oh, we need to get us one of them," Elliot gave Rhiannon a little nudge, "How's your Gaelic?"

"My what?" Rhiannon gave him a look.

"You know Gaelic, Elliot?" I asked.

"Sure do," Elliot nodded, "Me mum spoke a lot of Gaelic when I was younger, so I picked up a few things. Some of it stuck."

"But we speak English in this house," Dad reiterated, "We live in America."

I could already see the vein sticking out in Rhiannon's forehead. For the longest time, Rhiannon and Dad have always butted heads politically. And I love her for it. I could practically hear her screaming it at him in her head. America doesn't have an official language! There are more than one that exist in the world and in a million different dialects! Pick up a book once in a while! And things are only going to escalate from there. I could smell it in the air.

This isn't going to be a pretty weekend.

The next morning, Kyoya and I snuck out of the house to go to one of the few redeeming qualities Waterloo had to offer. Rhiannon and Elliot were still asleep, so I knew they'd be alright. There was a diner near my parents' house that I dropped a lot of allowance money at when I was younger. Even then, I was a crafty little thing. Every Friday, Mom and Dad thought I was doing an after-school study group. No. I came to this diner and had an order of French fries and a big ass lemonade by myself. I liked the solitude. Not to mention, there was a waitress here that was an absolute peach.

"Lana," Kyoya gave me a nudge under the table, "Are you alright? You seemed like you were out in space for a minute."

"I'm weirdly good," I smiled, "Just kind of getting caught up in a little nostalgia."

"I must be getting on in years," an older woman gasped, "Because if I didn't know any better, Miss Lana Mae, I'd think that was you."

"Betsey!" I jumped up from my chair and hugged her tight.

"Hi, sweetie," she sniveled a bit. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel that in my soul.

"Nantekotta i…?" Kyoya wondered, "Lana-chan, setsumei shite moraemasu ka (What the hell…? Lana, care to explain?"

"Kyoya, this is Betsey," I introduced him, "She's one of my favorite people in the whole world."

"Lana," Betsey awed, "I'm honored. I haven't seen you in years, baby girl. Where have you been hiding?"

"As of right now," I reported, "I've been living in New York, going to school."

"New York?" she sat at our table, "We'll talk in a minute, because I want to hear about you in New York and I want to know about him. For now, what do you want?"

"Pancakes," I ordered, "Blueberry syrup. Whipped cream. Lemonade."

"And what about you, honey?" Betsey turned to Kyoya.

"That sounds good," Kyoya approved, "I'll have the same."

"You're simple," she beamed, "Bless your heart."

He looked over at me, concerned, "Sore wa bujokudesu ka (Is that an insult?)?"

"No," I giggled, "Iiyo."

"Later," Betsey gave me a look, "I'm going to go get your orders in. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Betsey," I sent her off, "Kyoya, I love her."

"Who is her?" he asked.

"She's been like a surrogate grandma to me," I told him, "Betsey is an absolute sweetheart. She's the only reason worth coming back to Waterloo. If she gets to the point where she's asking too many questions, let me know. Sometimes, she doesn't know when to stop."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult," Betsey came back with our lemonade, "But I have some questions."

"Ask away," I allowed, "I'm an open book."

"First of all," she began, "Where have you been, young lady? You don't call. You don't write. I got an email now!"

"It's been a busy few years," I took a long, heavy sip from my lemonade, "I've lived in three different countries."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Yeah," I went on, "I moved to London first."

"That was after the hospital, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Oh," Betsey stopped herself, "Is that not something I should bring up?"

"He knows," I assured, "It's fine. He's been there for almost every other hospital stay I've had after that one, so…"

"What other one was there?" Kyoya wondered, remembering back to my stay in Tokyo.

"Once in London," I brushed it off, not wanting to open that can of worms today, "But after I was living in London for a couple years, I got an opportunity to study abroad and I moved to Japan for a while."

"What the hell were you doing in Japan?" Betsey squeaked.

"Going to school," I smiled at the cutie sitting across from me, "Falling in love."

"And that's where he comes from," she started piecing things together, "And who is this?"

"This is my…" I took a deep breath and the empty hand on the table, "Fiancé, Kyoya…"

"What was that?" Betsey's eyes grew wide, "Did I hear that right or am I going to have to break down and get the hearing aids Bernie's been bitching at me about?"

"You heard me right," I grinned, "But you really should probably splurge on the hearing aids."

"Lana!" she screeched, throwing her arms around me, "You're ENGAGED?!"

"We've put it on hold, though," Kyoya reminded me, "I've asked her. She's said yes. But we're not getting married until after we graduate."

"That's sensible," Betsey praised, "But you're really engaged?"

"We are," I nodded, showing her my left hand, "That's the engagement ring."

"Very pretty," she looked it over, "Those stones are real, aren't they?"

"Yep."

"Dear God," Betsey sighed out, "You must have a good job, Kyoya."

"Just a good credit card and a prominent family," Kyoya clarified.

"Hey, Bets!" a voice called from the window, "Your order's up!"

"Thank you!" Betsey grabbed our food and brought it back, "How long are you crazy kids in town?"

"Just for the weekend," I stared a hole through my beautiful short stack that I wanted to wrap myself in. They may not be Harajuku crepes, but this may be even better, "The whole family's in town and Rhiannon and I got dragged into it."

"I'm sorry, honey," she empathized, knowing what the family does to me, "You'll be alright. I know it. And if you're not, you know where I'll be."

"Thanks, Betsey," I awed, "Maybe I should bring Rhiannon in here, too. She's looking a little different these days."

"Is she?" Betsey wondered, "Let me guess…She was pink, last I saw her. Going by regular Rhiannon patterns, after she's pink, she's usually blue, but what kind of blue? I'm going to go with light blue."

"It's ironic you say that," I giggled, "Wouldn't you say, Kyoya?"

"Absolutely," Kyoya understood what I was trying to say here, "Should we tell her or let Rhiannon do that?"

"Lana, you bitch!" Speak of the hormonal devil, "You came to the diner without me!"

"How did you get here?" I worried, "Tell me you didn't walk here."

"Took Mom's car," Rhiannon nudged me over in our booth, taking my pancakes from me.

"Rhiannon!" Betsey gasped, catching a sight of her growing belly, "You're pregnant?"

"Hi, Betsey," she got nervous, "Yeah…I'm very pregnant."

"How far?"

"Eight and a half months," Rhiannon did the math in her head, "That sounds right."

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Betsey smiled, "It's nice to see you two back in my diner."

"Your diner?" Rhiannon mumbled through a mouthful of pancake, "Since when?"

"A couple years ago," she told us, "The place was about to go under, so I bought it. And I've been running it ever since. It's a damn shame that you're only here for the weekend. Why don't you come home more often?"

"Believe me," I grumbled, "In a perfect world, I'd be spending this weekend back home."

"Lana," Kyoya settled me, "We'll have ample opportunity to get home soon enough."

"I know," I pouted, "I just wish we didn't have to be here."

"What home are you talking about?" Betsey asked.

"Tokyo, ideally."

"But look on the bright side, baby," she pointed out, "If you would've gone to Tokyo this weekend, I wouldn't have been able to see you again. And you can't tell me you don't miss me, too."

"I do," I started to relax again.

"Rhiannon," Betsey turned her attention to my sister, "Do you know about Lana and Kyoya's news?"

"Kyoya asked my permission," Rhiannon knew exactly what she meant, "If you're lucky, you'll get to meet my boyfriend while we're in town, too. He was the other one Kyoya asked. It was very heartwarming."

"Alright," she let it go, "Should I get you another order of pancakes, Lana?"

"If you don't mind," I nodded.

As my sister devoured my breakfast, the four of us continued to catch up. Between my lives in London and Tokyo and my new one in New York, there was no shortage of conversation. I told Betsey all about everything. She and I never kept secrets. And that's what I loved about our relationship. I could be completely honest and I knew she'd never judge me too harshly. She let me make my mistakes, but she'd make sure her opinion got across. Sometimes, I'd listen. Sometimes, I wouldn't. But she'd always do her best to understand. Everyone needs a Betsey in their lives.

Then, the time had come. It was two o'clock and I'd have to manage the family. Fantastic. I'd need all the divine intervention I could get. I didn't want to deal with this family reunion, but I had Kyoya and I took all of my medicines today. I think I could handle this. But that's the catch-22 of things. If I say I can handle it, things get to be too much for me to deal with and everything turns to a mess. I already knew this was going to be like the worst Thanksgiving ever.

Kyoya and I were holed up in the corner of my parents' backyard, waiting for someone to say anything to us. Could we go inside? Of course not. If we even attempted, my dad would bitch at us and I didn't feel like dealing with that today. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. If all else fails, I can always sneak inside.

"Well, hi, Lana..." Special voice number one of the day came from my Aunt Vanessa. Serial bride. I've lost track of how many times she's gotten married and divorced and what kid comes from what dad.

"Hi, Aunt Vanessa," I bit the inside of my cheek.

"How have you been?" she wouldn't let up and I'm holding together like duct tape in the hot sun.

"Fine," I tried to shake her, but she didn't take the hint.

"Look at you," Aunt Vanessa awed, "It's nice to see you looking so healthy. Especially after you were so little. Now, you're at the opposite end of the spectrum!"

Backhanded compliment number one. Awesome. I even felt Kyoya flinch at that. Yeah. I didn't need the reminder of my past eating disorder. To make matters even better, one of my cousins, Vanessa's oldest daughter Cassidy joined us, "You do look incredible, Lana. It's amazing how quick you bounced back. Honestly, I'm kind of looking to drop a few pounds. What was your secret?"

"An eating disorder," I tried not to snap at her, but it was so damn hard.

"It worked for you," she applauded. I knew Cassidy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but was she really that dense? No. She may have been a hundred pounds soaking wet. Yet, she's asking me for dieting advice, "I mean, you could still probably squish me to death, but..."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't taking that lying down.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Cassidy gave me a little tap on my shoulder that sent angry chills down my spine, "It's not like you're as big as Rhiannon. Not anymore anyway."

If Rhiannon was standing here, Cassidy wouldn't have any teeth left. Between the insult to me and the misunderstanding that she's pregnant, all of that expensive dental work she had done when she was younger that she pretends never happened would be for nothing. And the fact that Vanessa laughed it off made me want to punch her even more. In the strangest way, something Professor Lewis said in class the other day stuck with me. Don't piss off a writer. They know how to kill someone and get away with it based on their internet search history. I took comfort in that.

As the day continued, I had various other relatives come up to me, asking me what was going on in my life. Only to get the same treatment. Fun. Who's your boyfriend, Lana? Are you two really together? What are you doing with your life these days? Really? That? That's not going to get you too far is it? I couldn't handle it anymore. I know I promised that I'd stay strong, but that strength could only last me so long before I needed to remove myself. Somehow, Kyoya and I ended up separated and they all picked me clean like vultures on a warthog. I don't care what Dad was going to bitch at me about anymore.

I ran inside and up to my bedroom. I'm surprised Mom didn't do something different with this room once I left. I knew Rhiannon's was the same, too. Right down to the stash box in the hole in the wall covered up by her Nirvana poster. But I balled up in my bed and had a good, old-fashioned break down. Because heaven forbid I chase passions. Forgive me for my recovery inconveniencing you. I'm sorry that I'm not the way I used to be. I'm sorry that change happens and I can't control it no matter how hard I fight.

"Lana...?" a warm voice broke up my sobbing. He didn't need to see me like this. It wouldn't be the first time, but still, "Are you ok?"

"No," I wiped as much of the tears away as I could, but that was a very dangerous question to ask me. Especially in the state I was in. Instead of leaving me alone, I had a reminder that I have the best boyfriend in the history of ever. Kyoya pulled me into his chest and let me cry for a while, "I want to go home, Kyoya. I want to go home so bad."

"We'll leave in the morning, ok?" he promised, "It's only for tonight. I know it's totally not worth the flight, but we'll leave in the morning."

"I thought I heard you up here," Rhiannon waddled into my room and joined us on my bed, "You ok, sweetie?"

"I've been better," my voice was still shaky, but it's coming back, "You know how these kinds of things are for me."

"Unfortunately," she cringed, "Mom's lucky her cooking's so damn good or we'd be leaving in the morning."

"We are leaving in the morning," Kyoya cradled me, speaking for both of us, "I can't take much more of this either. If I hear one more person ask me if I'm Chinese or Japanese, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"How many of my relatives think you can't speak a lick of English?" I wondered.

"A couple," he chuckled under his breath, "I had to do something to entertain myself."

"You're awful."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I pulled myself up to his face, getting one little kiss, "If it's cool with you, I'd like to have a little time alone."

"You sure?" Rhiannon worried, "Are you in any shape to be left alone?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I got most of the crying out of my system. I should be good."

"Ok," Kyoya kissed my forehead, "Come back down whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, baby," I gave him a little smile and the two of them left me to be alone with my thoughts. Eww.

I really did want to go home. As much as I've come to love New York, I want to go to real home. Where my real family was. Except for Rhiannon and Elliot, but they'd be more than happy to join me. I want to be where my heart was. I want the night lights of Shinjuku. I want the hustle and bustle of Shibuya. I want the bright colors of Harajuku and the arcade whistles of Akihabara. Most importantly, I want my favorite weirdos of Music Room #3 within arm's reach again.

When I got myself more presentable again, I went back downstairs to the backyard. No one was paying me much attention, so I'll chalk that up as a blessing. Although, I was curious. What would my boyfriend be doing on the phone? My curiosity got the better of me. I snuck up behind Kyoya, hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"Good," he approved of something, "See you then."

"What's that all about?" I wondered, laying my head in his shoulder once he hung up.

"Oh, nothing," Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, "Just a little surprise for when we get back. Are you alright?"

"Better," I nodded, cuddling into him, "I'm exhausted, though. Could we go to bed?"

"Absolutely."

 **A/N: Oh, holy hell. I wasn't planning on this chapter being so long. But if you stuck through this chapter, you're a special kind of special and I love you. A lot of this is pretty true to life. The thing about Lana sitting on her cousin? That happened to me with my cousin's girlfriend. She's a bitch anyway (and I found out she's afraid of me. It gives me a strange sense of joy.). My aunt wouldn't hesitate to baby talk me. People kept asking me if I had a boyfriend and when I said no, they'd look at me with great pity. When they asked me what I was doing and I told them writing, they pretty much wrote me off. It was just an absolute mess…And I have to do it all again in September. Pray for me. Pray for my liver. Because if you think I'm doing that trip sober, you're sadly mistaken. I'm sorry that this was such a heavy chapter, but I promise that the next Ouran chapter's going to be a nice chapter. We'll need a nice chapter after this one. And it's going to have a lot to do with Kyoya's surprise. I can't wait for that surprise. But until then, I'm going to start plotting out Yuri on Ice week for next week. Now, I'm going to go dark for a while. If you want to, Lana's Twitter is a delight for extra content, TamakiMadeMe. I need to go lay down for a while. This drained me in more way than one. See you next chapter, friends. xx**


	18. Putting Out the Dumpster Fire

**A/N: HI FRIENDS! Well, we're back. Here we are. My cozy corner of the internet where all the family is. I missed you, babies. And the suck part is that in a couple weeks, I'm going away again. But hopefully, this time in Michigan will be a little less hellish than the last. Now, how about, since we've been gone for a couple weeks, a quick recap.**

 **Speaking of a dumpster fire. Poor Lana's been through hell. She's had to sit through a miserable family reunion she didn't want to go to in the first place, but Rhiannon wasn't going to go by herself. And it's better that people hear things from her mouth instead of her parents who don't have a clue. Now that we're caught up, let's continue. OH! And before we go on, remember how Kyoya said he had a surprise for when he and his lovely girlfriend get home?**

 **Also, a little trigger warning: There's a panic attack in this chapter. It's a mild one, but still one nonetheless. Stay safe, babies. Mama Lumi loves you.**

Betsey would have my ass if I left her without saying goodbye. Again. Sorry, Rhi, but I could only handle so much of them. You've always been the strong one between us. If anyone can put up with them, it's you. Kyoya and I slipped out of the house undetected and took a walk to the diner. It's bad enough we were leaving Rhiannon and Elliot alone. We didn't need to strand them, too. That'd be a dick move.

Walking into Betsey's diner felt like a warm hug. I wanted nothing more than to get back home to our apartment, but I'm going to miss this little diner. It's so cozy. I wonder if there's anywhere in New York like this. Maybe the rooftop of our building? The cafe in my old neighborhood in Tokyo. Aww...I miss Japan. One day, Lana. You'll get back there. One day.

"Lana!" Betsey beamed, hugging me tight, "And...Don't tell me...Kyoya, right?"

"That's right," Kyoya applauded, "It's better than what her parents thought."

"So!" Betsey sat us, "How'd yesterday go, honey? Didn't you have that big family reunion?"

"It was god-awful," I groaned, "According to half my family, I need to lose weight again and Kyoya doesn't speak English."

"Oh, sweetie," she awed, "I'm sorry. I've known some of your family for a while. If you don't mind me saying this, you're better off without a lot of them. Find your own family. That's what I say."

"I think I have," I took Kyoya's hand on the other side of the booth, "You, my sister, my brother, and the host club. That's all I need."

"What's a host club?" Betsey wondered.

"Take a strip club," Kyoya explained, "And replace the nudity with more gentlemanly behaviors and the occasional cheap fan service. That's the host club in a nutshell."

"Sounds kind of nice," she swooned. My god, if Betsey were to meet Tamaki, she'd want to keep him in her pocket. She'd take him home with her and feed him until he couldn't move and shower him with affection. It'd be nauseating after the first twenty minutes.

"Usually," Kyoya went on, "There's a strict no girlfriend policy, especially when it concerns dating a regular client. However, we once had a client that would be the only exception to that rule."

"Gee," I remembered my first time in the music room, "I wonder who that could be."

"I'm guessing Lana was that client," Betsey figured, writing down our order. Of course she knew what we wanted already.

"Yes, I was." And I couldn't be happier. I may not have liked it at the time, but in hindsight, I'm proud to be a rulebreaker.

"Then, two of the hosts got together shortly after us," Kyoya pointed out, checking his phone.

"You two are so cute," Betsey gushed, "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok," I melted into the tabletop and looked up at my loving boyfriend…who was still busy with his phone, "What the hell, Kyoya? What's with you and your phone today?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya put it down, case up.

"When we woke up," I noticed, "I rolled over. You were on your phone."

"How is that different from any other morning?"

"When we were getting ready," I continued, "You were constantly checking your phone. On the way here, you were constantly checking your phone. It's like you're waiting for a phone call from your doctor about that rash you got checked out."

"No," Kyoya assured, "No rash."

"Our flight doesn't leave until noon," I reminded him, "What are you watching the clock for?"

"It's not that either," he corrected me, "I've been getting texts from Carlos lately."

"Really?" I gave him a look, "Why's Carlos texting you?"

"He's wanting to know about my internship," Kyoya looked at his phone again, "He says I can start earlier than October if I wanted to shadow him until Rhiannon comes back."

"And?" I asked, "You're not doing it, are you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I couldn't do that. It's like you said. Rhiannon's family. Biologically speaking to you, but we'll be married eventually. So, she's already family."

"Aww…" I smiled, fully melted inside. I swear, I saved a saint or a pope or a bishop in a past life to deserve a Kyoya. Or maybe I've dealt with so much crap and I've been through so much hell in my current living life that some higher power decided to throw me a bone.

"You know, Lana," Kyoya mirrored me, "Aside from when we saw Betsey the first time, I think that's the first time I've seen you genuinely smile this whole trip."

"We've only been here for a couple days."

"I know."

"Here, baby," Betsey came back with a tray full of pancakes and sat them between us, "Blueberry syrup?"

"You know what?" I thought, feeling spicy, "I think I'll switch to blackberry syrup. Leave the whipped cream can…"

"Oh, my…" she gasped, "I don't think I've seen you do blackberry in a long time."

"I'm feeling blackberry," I insisted, "Please."

"Who am I to say no?" Betsey bent over the counter and grabbed the syrup bottle, "Anything else you want me get you?"

"I think we're good," Kyoya assumed, looking over the table.

But I didn't care. I had my whipped cream and my blackberry syrup and my pancakes. I didn't care about what else happened for the rest of the day. Which would be a great feeling to channel when we get on the plane because flying and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. But once we left the ground, I was perfectly ok again. Takeoffs are a bitch, though.

I laid my head on my boyfriend's shoulder, waiting for the Xanax to kick in, "Hey, Kyoya…"

"Yes, sweetheart," Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, "What is it?"

"This whole trip was a dumpster fire," I vented, feeling a knot form in the pit of my stomach, rooting its way "I hated every second of it. I hated being around toxic people. I hated being smothered. I hated every aspect of this. If we don't do that ever again, it'll be too soon. I can't…I can't…"

"Lana," Kyoya knew something was wrong. Kyoya knows everything. And Kyoya has a sixth sense of when I'm about to hyperventilate. Like now. And fortunately, he knew how to handle it. Kyoya held me against his chest, running his hand down my back, "Shhh…It's alright. We're thirty thousand feet in the air away from them. They can't get to you here. Watashitoisshoni kokyu suru, koibito. Watashitoisshoni kokyu (Breathe with me, sweetheart. Breathe with me.)…"

I tried evening out my breaths. One in. One out. One in. One out. One through my nose. One out through my mouth. Luckily, he caught it in the early stage. If I would've stewed, I can almost guarantee my nose would've been gushing with blood and we'd have to get a flight attendant. It'd only make things worse. I'm just glad we had our own row and no one was paying attention. Never in my life did I ever think I'd be thankful for American ignorance again.

"How are you?" Kyoya cuddled me, knowing I've come down a little.

"I've been better…"

"Think about this," he kissed the top of my head, "We're going to be home in a couple hours. We'll be as far as we can be for the time being away from them. And look on the bright side. We don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"That's true," I nuzzled my face in his ribs, ready to take that delicious Xanax nap.

"And," Kyoya beamed, "Do you remember how I said I had a surprise for us when we get home?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be waiting for us when we get there," he ran his fingers up and down the back of my arm.

"Awesome…" my eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that," Kyoya teased, "But I can tell you one thing."

"Tell me."

"There is a surprise," he unzipped my backpack and pulled my blanket out, covering the two of us with it. And that was it. There was the nail in the proverbial coffin. And to celebrate, a passage from my upcoming children's book entitled "Goodnight, Lana". Ahem…

 _Good night, Delta Airlines…_

 _Good night, TSA agent that mistook my boyfriend for a member of EXO..._

 _Good night, passengers that ignored my panic attack…_

 _Good night, flight attendant that got me an apple juice when we sat down..._

 _Good night, upright and locked tray…_

 _Good night, overhead bin…_

 _Good night, Kyoya…_

 _Good night, Lana…_

Smells like a New York Times bestseller already. When I woke up, we were already in the cab. I don't remember getting off the plane. Looks like the Xanax did its job fabulously. Welcome back to New York, Lana. I'm sure you'll be home in no time. It's ok, though. I looked up from the lap my head was using as a cozy pillow at my cutie pie boyfriend, smiling at his phone.

"Hi there," I babbled deliriously, "Am I dead?"

"Nope," Kyoya promised, "You're very much alive. Did you sleep well?"

"Xanax helps…"

"So," he helped me up, "Are you ready?"

"For…?" I wondered, "You still haven't told me the surprise."

"And ruin it for you?" Kyoya awed, "Why would I do something like that?"

"You know," I rubbed my eyes, "You're a sadist. Did you know that?"

"I was well aware of it," he smirked.

"Chaotic neutral," I jabbed.

"How am I chaotic?" Kyoya gave me a look.

"You're right," I gave him the benefit of the doubt, "You're more of a neutral evil."

"That sounds weirdly accurate," he shrugged as we pulled up in front of our building, "Well? Home sweet home?"

"Home sweet home," I sighed out, climbing on his back.

"You're lucky you're so little, Lana," Kyoya readjusted me, giving me my bag.

"I love you," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too…"

Really and truly, what the hell did I do to deserve Kyoya? The entire elevator ride up was nothing but anticipation. What surprise waited for me when we got back? Right now, I didn't care. All that mattered was we were back home and I'd get to sleep in my own bed again. I missed our big ass bed. MAYBE KYOYA FINALLY CAVED AND WE GOT A PUPPY! I doubt it. I don't think our building allows pets.

"Alright, Kyoya," I got down from his back, "We're home. We're in our apartment. What's the surprise? And don't say it's a proposal. We've been there and done that already."

"No," Kyoya threw his bag on the couch, "I want you to go into our closet, get dressed. I'm taking you for dinner. You'll get the surprise there."

"Ok," I kept my skepticism as I walked to our bedroom, "Kyoya, you know how I do with surprises."

"Trust me," he assured, "You'll want this surprise. You'll need it more than anything."

I was hungry. One would think after the big ass pile of pancakes I had this morning, I wouldn't be, but my stomach growled, begging for something to be in it. I had a granola bar in my purse, but that's as far as I got. Hopefully, we weren't going somewhere overly nice, but knowing Kyoya, it was no less than three stars. I grabbed a dress out of the closet. Something light and airy. I haven't adapted the all black everything uniform of New York quite yet. That was a Rhiannon thing.

To no surprise, this restaurant had a name in a foreign language I didn't know. French, maybe? French was not a language in my wheelhouse. Again. That's a Rhiannon thing. It's times like these where I should call Tamaki to translate, but I'm sure he's got other things going on at nine o'clock on a Monday morning. Nothing out of place here…

"Can I help you?" the host greeted us. And nothing here…What the hell would my surprise be?

"We have an eight o'clock reservation," Kyoya told him, "under the name Ootori."

"Yes, sir. This way." He began leading us to our table. Still nothing!

"Kyoya," I finally broke down, "What's my surprise?"

"Fine," he caved, "I'll tell you. Do you remember telling me how you were feeling kind of homesick lately?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "What about it?"

"I know you were rather disappointed with us not being able to make the trip to Japan this weekend," Kyoya pointed out, "So…Well…I think I should let them do the talking."

"Mr. Ootori," the host stopped us outside a pair of double doors, "One private room."

"Thank you very much," Kyoya tipped him, "Give us a minute."

"Yes, sir."

"Care to open the doors, sweetheart?" he offered. I still had no damn clue what Kyoya was trying to say here. Or I'm still that out of it from the Xanax.

"SURPRISE!"

Instantly, I fell to my knees. I knew I wasn't seeing things from the Xanax. This wasn't any of my medication screwing with my head. This was a testament to how incredible of a boyfriend I have. So, this was what Kyoya was on the phone about. Because I didn't have a surprise waiting for me. I had six of them…

Now, I'm home.

 **A/N: I WONDER WHAT THOSE SIX SURPRISES WERE. I'M GRINNING SO HARDCORE RIGHT NOW. MY FACE HURTS AND I'M IN TEARS. I'M SO HAPPY…Also, I'm really sorry that this chapter is up so late. I'm impressed I got it out at all. I hate when real life gets in the way. Now, I'm going to go to bed. That's a lie. I'm going to get a start on the Yuri on Ice chapter for tomorrow. See you next chapter! xx**


	19. Welcome Home, Lana

I'm home. There's absolutely no doubt about that anymore. After the hellish weekend I had with the toxic influences in my life, it's so nice to have the family under one roof again. The fact that I know they were here for me made me break down in the best way, bringing on the most wicked case of happy tears I've had in a long time. Once I could talk again, I could only ask one question.

"Why?" my voice broke, still thick from crying, "Why are you guys here? Don't get me wrong. I'm ecstatic you're here, but what are you doing here?"

"We're here for you, Lana-chan," Honey wrapped himself around my waist.

"We had some time off from school," Haruhi filled me in, "So, we thought we'd do some traveling."

"And since you couldn't come to us," Hikaru threw one arm around me.

"We thought we'd come to you," Kaoru followed suit, finishing his brother's sentence. Damn, I miss that.

"We couldn't leave you with Kyoya on your own for too long," Tamaki pulled me into his arms, away from the twins, "We missed you, too!"

"I'm sure she's ok with just me," Kyoya slipped his hand in mine, "I can take care of her, too."

"Obviously," I managed a quick kiss from my boyfriend, "So, which one were you on the phone with at the reunion?"

"Tamaki," he admitted, "He got everyone together."

"Try again," Haruhi chimed in, "Who got everyone together?"

"You helped," Tamaki gave Haruhi her due credit, "Then we all got on a plane and came right here."

I fell into the world's best group hug and almost started crying again. This was it. This was what home was. This was the unconditional love a family was supposed to be. And they couldn't have been here at a better time. Speaking of things of that nature, the core of this hug had some explaining to do.

"Kyoya," I pulled him out of the group, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Lana," Kyoya lead me outside of our private room, "Is everything-"

I cut him off with a deep, loving, tear filled kiss, "I love you."

Caught off guard, Kyoya just held me against his chest, afraid I was going to break. But even more afraid he'd lose me, "I love you, too, sweetheart. I know how you tick better than anyone else in the world. Especially everyone in that room. I know exactly how to take care of you. After the disaster with your family, what you needed most was a family that loves you and accepts you, flaws and all, no matter what. And that's exactly what I gave you. Not all of families are perfect, but this one found you and took you in at your possible lowest."

A sudden flashback to the double decker bus incident popped into my head. And how it was stopped.

"And thank God they did," I had them to put my head back on straight. And keep me out of the hospital.

"Lana," Kyoya let out a heavy sigh, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Please," I insisted, "Go ahead."

"I didn't entirely do this for you," he confessed, "I've been a bit homesick, too. New York has been very good to us and I don't regret coming here, but I do miss Japan."

"Me, too," I suppressed another round of tears, "When can we go back?"

"When's the next time we have any significant amount of time off?"

"Probably around Thanksgiving," I figured. That seemed right.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Kyoya wondered, a stranger in a foreign land.

"American holiday centered around food and angry political and social debates."

"Sounds like an American holiday," he teased, "How long is that?"

"Usually four days," I counted in my head, "One off for Thanksgiving, one off for Black Friday, and the weekend."

"And what's Black Friday?"

"A scam."

"Ok," Kyoya let that one go, "So? Hungry?"

"Starving," I nodded. I haven't eaten anything since this morning and even though my body could live off that for a few days, I'm not doing it. Food. Now, please.

"Are you alright?" he checked me over, "Do you need a minute before we go back inside?"

"No," I smiled, "I've been away from them for far too long. Why wait any longer?"

Kyoya gave me a deep, loving kiss, smiling into it, "That's my girl. Come on."

And so, the two of us walked back into our private room with all of our friends in front of us. Suddenly, I was back in Japan in a familiar academy, in a familiar music room (that made a really good panic room from time to time). Then, a little one-bedroom apartment. A freaking mansion. I was home. And we could all pick up right where we left off. It's like we never left.

"So, Lana," Haruhi leaned over to me, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Actually," I clarified, "They're halted."

"What?!" Dammit, Tamaki, "No wedding now? Did you two break up? Why am I just now hearing about this?! Kyoya! How dare you break Daddy's little girl's heart like that?"

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Kyoya wondered, "If we did break up, why would we be here together?"

"We're holding off on the wedding for now," I explained, "After graduation, we'll get on it. Now is too soon. If we can still stand living with each other after graduation, then we'll still get married."

"Oh," Tamaki came down from his tirade. It's good to see he hasn't changed, "Ok. So, you two are…?"

"Still together."

"And you're…?"

"Still engaged," I showed him my ring, just to make him feel better.

"And I'm…?"

"Still better than my own dad," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yay!" I swear, this boy brings a jar of glitter everywhere he goes for occasions like these.

Yeah. It's just like where we left off. Except in a crappy diner in Manhattan, it was in a ridiculously ritzy restaurant that I'd never come in on my own. Dammit, Kyoya. You had to ruin things for me, didn't you? Or you just showed me a much better way of living. Maybe that's why my parents resent him so much. Other than the fact that he's foreign. But that's more my dad than my mom. Once we were all satiated and everything was the way it was meant to be again, the twins and their infinite wisdom chimed in.

"So," they asked, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Go home, go to bed, and pick up in the morning?"

"We can't do that!" the twins whined.

"What is there to do in New York at night, Lana-chan?" Honey wondered, "You'd know better than any of us."

I mean, there's nightlife as far as the eye can see. New York City isn't called the city that never sleeps for no reason. But I don't think we're allowed in any of it. Honey and Mori, maybe, but that's a big maybe. I guess we could go to a particular Irish pub in Brooklyn, but there's no sense if Elliot's not working. He's still probably in Iowa with Rhiannon anyway.

"You guys are free to do whatever you want," I allowed, "But I kind of just want to go home. It's been a long day for us."

"That's right," Kyoya agreed, just as beat as I was.

"Then, it's settled!" Tamaki decided, "We'll all go to Lana and Kyoya's!"

"I don't think that's what she meant, Senpai," Haruhi pointed out, "And what have I told you about inviting yourself to other people's houses?"

"That I shouldn't?"

"There we go," she praised, "I thought I lost you for a second."

"You know what?" I decided, "Why not? If you guys want to come back to our place, that's fine with me."

"Yay!" the twins squealed, "We're going to Lana's!"

I may regret this. I forgot how exasperating they all can be when they're together. The host club was a hive mind and functioned as such. But we did just finish the furniture. We all piled into the limo (Why should I have expected anything different?) and headed back to our apartment. I think they expected to come up on a commoner building. They didn't see our place while they were here last. Yuuichi was still doing paperwork on it until a week before school started. Kyoya and I lived with Rhiannon for a while. They all let out a collective gasp.

"This is your building?" Tamaki stared up at it in disbelief. All fifteen stories of it.

"Yep," I nodded, "Home sweet home."

"You have a doorman?" the twins pointed out.

"Yes," Kyoya confirmed.

And the doorman's eyes were about to pop out of his head. In our few interactions with each other, I don't think he expected me to travel with an entourage this size. But what can I say? My best friend and my boys. What more could I want? There are only two missing from this equation. Although, I'm sure they've got things going on, too.

"Wee!" Honey ran through our apartment, "This one's so much bigger than your old apartment, Lana-chan!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori stopped him.

"It really is a nice place," Hikaru agreed.

"Kyoya-senpai's got taste," Kaoru admitted, "I'll give him that."

"I had nothing to do with it," Kyoya explained, "It was more my brother's decision than mine. Yuuichi got us our apartment as a graduation present."

"It's bigger than my place," Haruhi grumbled.

"Those damn rich people," I empathized.

"Oh, don't you worry, Haruhi," Tamaki promised, "You should see where we'll be living once you graduate and we move in together."

"Who said we were moving in together?" Haruhi asked.

"Excuse me?" Hikaru perked up.

"When did this happen?" And Kaoru followed suit.

"Kill me…"

Yep. It's like we never left the music room. I missed it dearly. I shut my eyes and put myself back in Japan. Like I did when I was having a bad panic attack in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake Kyoya. He acts like he's never done the same thing to me. I know for a fact that he has. He's told me. Either way, this was exactly what it was like to be home. It was just like the music room. Only I'd be able to sleep in this one.

We spent the rest of our night catching up. Hikaru and Kaoru priding themselves on helping Haruhi run the host club. The new pains in their asses that think they've got what it takes to be hosts. It's gotten to the point where they've had to hold auditions that were held to Tamaki's standards. He wouldn't see his host club brought to ruin by freshmen. Honey and Mori globetrotting from one exotic location to the next. They had pictures. Their last trip was Bora Bora.

Knock, knock.

"Don't everyone get up at once," I chuckled, getting up from the floor. Who the hell would be at my door this late? Regardless, I checked the peephole and the biggest grin stretched across my face. Now, it's home, "Hi there."

"What's up, sluts?" Rhiannon sang from the doorway, "Guess who just got in?"

"Rhiannon!" the room squealed.

"Oh, holy hell!" Rhiannon waddled into the living room, "When did they get here?"

"Earlier this afternoon," Kyoya took the bag in her hand from her, "Please. Come in. Sit."

Rhiannon made herself comfortable in the empty spot on the couch where Honey, as always, made himself comfortable on her lap, "You look incredible, Rhi-chan."

"Thank you, Honey," she kissed his little cheek, melting inside.

"How much longer do you have left, Rhiannon?" Haruhi asked.

"A week or two, I think," Rhiannon did the math in her head, "I'm so sick of being pregnant. I'm over it. I've been over it since month six. People stopped fawning over me and started asking me if I've considered weight loss plans. It sucks."

"You'll be able to do it, Rhiannon," Kaoru figured.

"Hey," she remembered, "Didn't you and your brother think I just put on a bunch of weight when you saw me pregnant at first?"

"Nope."

"Not us."

"Uh-huh…" Rhiannon knew better, "Oh! Your friend Ritsu did, too, Lana! He called me a cow!"

"That was before he realized who you were!" I defended him.

"Wait," Kyoya put things together, "That's not Kasanoda, is it?"

"It is," I winced. Dammit, Rhiannon…

"So, hold on," Rhiannon may not know when to keep her mouth shut, but God bless her short attention span, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kyo-chan asked us to come," Honey told her, "So, we did! And here we are!"

"Well," she looked over at my boyfriend, who had his arms around my waist and my butt in his lap, "Isn't someone considerate…"

"I do my best," Kyoya admitted, kissing my cheek, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I were to let my girlfriend suffer because of her family? I wouldn't allow it."

"By the way," Rhiannon got up from the couch and got the bag off the counter, "For old time's sake, I brought you guys a present."

"A present?" Honey beamed, "What'd you bring us?"

"A little something, something from me to you," Rhiannon started tossing out Capri-Sun pouches. I love my sister, but some days, I want to throttle her.

"No, thank you," Haruhi threw hers back.

"I'll have to take a hard pass on that." As did I.

"Us, too." The twins tossed theirs back.

"And me, too," Honey shivered, throwing his back.

"Oh, come on," Rhiannon rolled her eyes, giving them all back, "I don't have any vodka with me. Elliot has a lock on the liquor cabinet in our apartment. It's totally innocent."

"Fine," I stabbed my straw in the top. Ok…Now, we're home.

 **A/N: Well, friends, we're reunited with the host club. And honestly, I'm going to need them. Because next week, I'm making my trip to Michigan again. Pray for me. Hopefully, this one will be a lot less miserable than the last one. Fingers crossed. But fear not. For Saturday, I'm going to get an update done and you'll still have our weekly internet therapy sessions next week. Also, I need a Kyoya in my life yesterday. Kbye. See you next chapter. xx**


	20. Labors of Love

**A/N: Hi, friends. If you're reading this in real time, I'm in Michigan right now. As always, if you see me, you're more than welcome to come and say hi. You know the drill. So, I'm going to do shut up now and let you enjoy the fruits of my cramming of the previous week.**

I never could say no to them, could I? I can try, but honestly, it wasn't easy. Eventually, I just got used to it. So, when it's nine o'clock in the morning and Tamaki's blowing up Kyoya's phone for a good, old-fashioned family breakfast, no doesn't exactly apply. Granted, Kyoya used a few colorful words when they were on the phone, but we still show up. We still pull ourselves out of bed. And for what? To sit in a café full of hipsters and college kids with our loving friends that we totally don't want to punch for not letting us sleep in.

It's only for the week. And Kyoya could pretend to be all salty and pissed off at Tamaki all he wanted. He missed this. he missed random host club field trips. He missed dealing with Tamaki's shenanigans. He missed cleaning up the messes the host club had a habit of leaving. Because I missed them, too. It's going to suck when they leave again. And we'll miss them terribly. Especially moments like this when they're all in front of us. It's like we never left the music room.

Beep.

"Who's that, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, insinuating something.

"You don't have another woman, do you?" Kaoru added. I swear, those two need to be separated.

"You wouldn't break poor little Lana's heart like that," Hikaru took my hand, "Would you?"

"First of all," I shook the twins off, knowing better, "Kyoya hosted. That prepared me better than anything for random girls hitting on him."

"Also," Kyoya stepped in, "It's your mother. She wants to see you while you're in town."

"Oh." The twins sound so disappointed when there's no scandal.

"You know…" Hikaru exchanged mental telepathy glances with his brother, "Since it has been a while since we've all been together…"

"We should do a group cosplay shoot like the old days!" Kaoru got the message.

"We have to see Mom anyway…"

"I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help us out with that."

"Actually," I thought it over, "That does sound like fun…"

"I smell a calendar!" Tamaki got really excited.

"Sell them at the host club now," Kyoya thought, "And since Yuzuha would have most of the things we'd need on hand, we'd make a nice profit."

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi wondered, "Why would you care about the host club profits?"

"You seem surprised," Kyoya chuckled, "I've always had my fingers in the host club's finances. Why stop now?"

"Since when was this?" I perked up. This is the first I'm hearing about it.

"Since I've joined," he admitted, "Just something I've set aside in case of emergencies. Nothing you'd need to worry about."

I knew exactly what those emergencies would be. Only one crossed my mind. If Kyoya's accounts were frozen tomorrow, what would we do? It almost made me curious as to how much he had. He's been skimming off the top of the host club profits since the host club's conception. There had to be a nice little nest egg set aside in case.

"Alright," I trusted Kyoya with my life. If we need a nest egg, then we need a nest egg. Does it bother me he didn't tell me about it until now? A little, but I'm sure I'll get over it, "So, question."

"Me?" Kyoya asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Everyone else, actually. How long are you all here?"

"For the next week," Tamaki told me, "Then, we have to go back to Japan."

"Boo," I whined, "That's a downer."

"Then, come back with us!" the twins squeaked. In its own special way, it broke my heart when they all begged us to come home. If I could, I would in a heartbeat.

"We can't," Kyoya explained, "Unfortunately. We may be back one day, right, Lana?"

"Absolutely." There weren't many things in this world I was completely certain of. The fact that Kyoya and I were going to get married after graduation was a certainty. And when we do, we will go back to Japan. And we probably won't be going anywhere.

"I thought I heard you!" a familiar shrillness pierced my eardrum, "Hi, Lana!"

Dammit…I just wanted a quiet morning with my babies. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, "Hi, Kiki."

"Look at you, Miss Popular," she gave me a nudge, "My god, Lana. Three, four, five, six guys? Jesus. You are popular."

"They're friends from back home," I explained, "They came to surprise me."

"That was sweet of them," Kiki made eye contact with my cutie of choice, "Hi, Kyoya."

"Ohayo, Kiki-san," Kyoya greeted her, still pretending he didn't know English. I love him.

"Uh…Lana?" Kiki wondered, "You know Japanese, right?"

"He said good morning," I translated, shooting him a little glare. He knew. Look at that little smirk on his face. He knew.

"Good morning," she smiled, completely clueless, "You didn't forget about Saturday, did you, Lana?"

"Saturday?" Tamaki perked up. Dammit. Kiki, you and your big mouth, "What's Saturday, Lana?"

"Oh!" Kiki chimed, "He speaks English! I kind of thought you all spoke Japanese."

"English, Japanese, and French." Son of a bitch. Tamaki just made a friend, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear princess."

"Oh my," Kiki blushed, "A pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Kiki."

"Tamaki," he introduced himself, "So, Kiki, how do you know Lana?"

"We go to school together," she flirted, "What about you, sweetie? How do you know Lana?"

"He's dating her best friend," Haruhi intervened before Tamaki got too out of hand, "In case he forgot."

"Of course I didn't," Tamaki went back to swooning over his girlfriend, kissing her cheek, "My little girl is so cute when she gets so jealous."

"It wasn't jealousy," Haruhi defended, "It was you getting too close, Senpai."

"So," Kiki started putting pieces together, "If you two speak English, I'm guessing the rest of you do, too."

"Yep." They collectively answered.

"Then…" Kiki looked over at Kyoya, "You do, too, don't you, Kyoya?"

"I'm sorry," Kyoya apologized, "It's a favorite pastime while I travel. It shows how assuming some people are."

"So," Tamaki asked, "You said something about Saturday. What's going on?"

"There's going to be a party at my house," Kiki explained, "Well…Our house, since Lana did say yes to joining us and is going to be my new sister. You guys should totally come!"

"They're leaving at the end of the week," I shot her down, "They won't be able to make it."

"We don't leave until Sunday, Lana-chan," Honey chimed in, "We can go, right, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Yay!"

"A party?" Hikaru checked with Kaoru.

"Sounds like fun," Kaoru agreed, "Count us in, too."

"Tamaki?" Kiki asked, "Are you coming?"

"I never could turn down a good party," Tamaki confirmed, "I'd love to. Only if I can bring Haruhi as my plus one."

"Don't you think Haruhi should have a say in that?" Haruhi gave him a look.

"Haruhi," I begged, "I hate to do this, but I may need the moral support."

"Well…" she thought it over, "Is it being catered…?"

"Rush was," Kiki pointed out, "All of our other parties are. Why should this one be any different?"

"Will there…" Haruhi played shy, "Will there be sushi?"

"I can order some," Kiki had the biggest grin on her face, "What kind?"

"Sashimi…"

"Consider it done," Kiki allowed, sending a sense of relief through my body. If I'm dealing with my boys, it'll be nice to have Haruhi to help me out, "Kyoya, you're going to be there, too. You have to. You owe me for making me think you didn't speak English."

"Actually," Kyoya winced, "I have a prior engagement. I'll be there in spirit. I have an induction to get to, too."

"Well, that sucks," Kiki whined, "But I guess we'll miss you. Still, I can't wait to see the rest of you!"

"You, too, Kiki," the twins hummed in unison.

"Wow," she giggled, "You two really are in sync, aren't you?"

"Sister," Hikaru started.

"You don't even know the half of it," Kaoru finished.

"You get used to it," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "After a year and a half, their voices sound the same."

"I will see you Saturday!" Kiki hugged me tight. Please let go. Please let go. Please let go. Please let go, "It was nice to meet you guys!"

And just like that, she skipped off, leaving a trail of glitter behind her. Why am I not surprised that Kiki would frequent a place like this? It's cute. It's cozy. It's trendy. Of course, she'd be all over this. And because I'm not allowed to have nice things, my new, bubbly, energetic friend could not go unnoticed by inquiring minds.

"So, Lana…" Tamaki wondered, "How did you ever meet someone like her?"

"Yeah," Haruhi understood, "She doesn't strike me as your type of friend."

"She's not," I admitted, "She kind of jumped me at orientation and said she's the president of a sorority, so I got pressured into joining and here we are. That's what Saturday's all about."

"What's a sorority?" Honey asked.

"It's a lot like the host club," I thought it through, "But instead of it being all guys, with the exception of Haruhi, it's all women."

"Oh," he shrugged, "So, it's like the Zuka club?"

"Kind of," I nodded, "But less nuts. At least I think so. I didn't exactly get to mingle at rush. I saw most of the party through a plant."

"Well," Hikaru suggested, "Should we go see Mom?"

"We should go see Mom," Kaoru agreed.

"Alright!" Tamaki decided for the table, "Let's go see Yuzuha!"

It has been a while since we last cosplayed together. Hopefully, everything will be ok. I'll be fine. And if all else fails, I'm sure someone could put me in one piece again. And so, the eight of us headed to the studio Yuzuha had been calling home since she got here. The twins called ahead, so it's not like we're showing up unannounced. Besides, Yuzuha would do anything for me.

"Yay!" Yuzuha sang, throwing her arms around me, "I missed you, Lana!"

"Thanks, Mom," Hikaru scoffed.

"We feel loved," Kaoru added, feeling his brother's pain.

"I didn't have to give birth to this one," she held me against her chest, "But I am glad to see you two. What'd you have in mind for this shoot?"

"We don't know," the twins shrugged.

"Lana?" Tamaki insisted, "Why don't you choose this one?"

"Ok…" A lot of pressure on my shoulders, but I thought back to the core reason why girls go to the host club in the first place. Why I went back to the host club. I was a mess. Even before I knew the host club was there, I went into that music room to have my anxiety eat at me in peace. But I didn't get that luxury. Instead, I was saved by the most wonderful group of human beings I've ever had the privilege of calling my friends…my family. They saved me…I had it, "Could we…Be the Avengers?"

"Absolutely!" The twins let out a happy cheer. Wow. Out of the group, I didn't think they'd be the ones to get my sudden outburst of nerdery. But then again, with the way they've been in the media for the past ten years, I'd be surprised if anyone didn't know who they were.

"That'd be an amazing concept," Hikaru agreed.

"Who's going to be who?" Kaoru asked.

"Tamaki-senpai would make a good Captain America," Hikaru looked us all over, "Haruhi would make a cute Iron Man."

"Since they're a thing anyway."

"True."

I think I've created a pair of monsters.

"Kyoya-senpai would've made a good Iron Man, too," Kaoru thought, "But I could see him as the Hulk, too. Very Bruce Banner."

"Absolutely," Hikaru agreed, "Honey-senpai would make a good Hawkeye. Mori-senpai could be Thor…"

Oh…The twins got a collectively dark grin as they looked at me. I don't like where this was going, "Hey, Lana…"

"Yeah…?" I worried.

"How well…"

"…do you know Russian?"

"Um…" I bit my lip, "A little. Zachem?"

"Because," the twins chimed, "You'd make an incredible Black Widow!"

Open mind, Lana…Open mind, "If I'm going to be Black Widow, who are you two going to be?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff!"

Of course they would, "Anyone? Objections?"

"Nope," Tamaki shook his head, "I like it."

"Me, too," Haruhi admitted, "Strangely enough. I mean, it's a total contrast from my actual personality, but that's what cosplay's all about, isn't it?"

"I understand where you're coming from," Kyoya agreed, "I suppose I could keep the Shadow King in check…until someone decides to call me too early again…Tamaki…"

"Do I get a bow, too?" Honey chirped.

"Of course," Hikaru promised, "What's Hawkeye without his bow?"

"Yay!" Honey squealed, "Takashi, you're going to be a god!"

"Awesome," Mori approved. A man of few words as always.

"Alright then!" Yuzuha got to work, "I'm sure we can find something around here! Let's go!"

Why? Why do I have to be Widow…? Don't get me wrong. She's a badass and I love her, but I don't understand. Why would Hikaru and Kaoru make me be Black Widow? I'm not Russian. I'm not a skilled fighter. It's not like I had training in the Red Room. But…I've been through my fair share of hardships and all I wanted was for someone to give me a chance. They gave me a chance. Alright…I can get some of it. They all have a head full of problems with a heart full of dreams, but I'm sure no one more than Natasha. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve because that part's been beaten out of her. Relatable. Alright. Stop it, head. Stop finding our similarities.

"Here, Lana," a garment bag got flung over my dressing room door courtesy of Hikaru. Son of a bitch…Now, I know why they picked me to be Black Widow. I'm curvy as hell and they want me in a damn catsuit. It's not character similarities. It's the fact that they're perverts. What the hell? Might as well own up to it. It'll be fine. With some divine intervention on my side, I slid the tight leather up my body and threw a fiery red wig on.

Alright. Ok…I get it. I mean, Hikaru and Kaoru (who, honestly would be more suited to be Loki at this point) are lucky my pistols aren't real, but…After looking in the mirror…I get it. Damn, I do make a good Black Widow! When did this happen, Lana? When did you get a body that doesn't make you uncontrollably nauseous? Since when do I go into dressing rooms and not have a break down? Sweet Jesus, it's going to be a good day!

I walked out of the dressing room, finding all the others on the backdrop already. Always have to be the last one to the party, don't I? I'm so glad I suggested the Avengers. I mean, I can hardly breathe in this, but totally worth it. And to no surprise, a chorus of wolf whistles hooted at me. Any other day, I would've thrown up by now, but today…Something was special about today. Today was one of those days where nothing was getting to me.

"Ouch…" the twins gasped.

"You look great, Lana-chan!" Honey gave me a thumbs up.

"VULGER!" Tamaki tried to cover me with his shield, "HOW DARE YOU TWO DO THIS TO MY LITTLE GIRL? DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"Tamaki," I settled him, "I look hotter than hell. Let me have this."

"You do look incredible, Lana," Kyoya spun me around. Slowly. Taking everything in.

"So do you," I approved. Kyoya made a cute Banner, "So? Should we get started then?"

"Yes please!" Yuzuha got our photographer and we started our shoot. It's amazing how one good outfit choice can make me feel. A couple times during the flashes, I almost started crying happy tears. I was definitely feeling it. Some of these pictures may end up on the mantle at our place. Granted, I wasn't one for Bruce and Natasha being a thing, but if my Bruce is Kyoya, I think I can get on board that ship…Just as we were wrapping the shoot, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Lana…" Rhiannon sighed on the other end.

"Hey!" I chirped, holding my phone up, "Guys, it's Rhi."

"Hi, Rhiannon!" everyone shouted toward me.

"What's up?" I asked. It's not often Rhiannon calls me.

"Oh, nothing," she winced. That didn't sound like nothing, "You and the family out for the day?"

"Yeah," I started to sweat, "Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have the limo, would you?"

"Of course," I assured, "The host club always travels in style. Rhiannon, are you ok?"

"You wouldn't want to come pick me up," she suggested through her teeth, "Would you?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Is everything alright?"

"Well," Rhiannon cringed through what sounded like one hell of a pain wave, "Elliot's at work. And I'm in labor."

"WHAT?!"

 **A/N: AND A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I'M AN ASSHOLE! It feels like just yesterday Rhiannon was telling us she was having a baby. And now…Well…Looks like someone's looking to come into the world. His current living situation wasn't ideal anymore and he's looking to move to the penthouse. I have the biggest grin on my face right now. But that may be because it's 12:20AM when I'm writing this and I'm delirious as hell, but I'm so happy right now. And I think I'm going to go to bed now. Maybe. I don't know. I might have another chapter in me. Or I should not overwork myself and go to bed…Decisions, decisions…See you next chapter! xx**

 **Also, if you want something to do and want to casually doodle the host club as the Avengers, that'd be super cool of you…:3**


	21. CDSM

**A/N: Hi, friends! It's been a while, hasn't it? Not really. Only a week. My trip to Michigan was not, I repeat, NOT a dumpster fire this time! There were moments, but for the most part…My god, did that trip go well. I managed to eat ice cream straight from a dairy farm and NOT get sick. That's how you know it's going to be a good day. Speaking of good days, how about you guys read about Rhiannon being in labor? Sounds like fun. Like a root canal. Kbye.**

 **But first, to some guest reviews. I always keep forgetting those. It's not you guys. It's my scatterbrained nature. But! To Cinnabunnies5123, welcome to our usual therapy dump. Sometimes it's therapy, sometimes it's not. All the times, it's a delightful mess and we're happy to have you. There is no limit on how many times you can say you love this. Because I love you. Welcome aboard!**

 **And to my guest friend that didn't give me a name, so I'm calling you a half sandwich, as far as me writing Lana and Kyoya's wedding...I did have an incredible idea of how I'm going to do that. I can't tell you if they're going through with it or not because that'd be a spoiler in itself. You'll have to stick around to see if that even happens. They've already held off the engagement. Who's to say they won't call off the wedding altogether? So much can happen between now and the four years until they graduate college. Although, I'm pretty sure we'd all love to get that invitation. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you guys read, ok?**

Alright…This is happening. We all changed back to our regular clothes and an to pick up my sister. To whoever that has to detail the back of this limo, I'm so sorry. Someone will cut you a check, I'm sure. Only one of us had the physical strength to withstand Rhiannon's grip and if I didn't know any better, I'd think I saw a lone tear roll out of Mori's eye. Before we went to the hospital, we had to make one more stop. And I had to be the one to go in.

"Hi, Lana."

"We have to go," I caught my breath, "Now."

"Lana," Elliot jumped the bar and got me upright, "What's going on? What's wrong, love?"

"Rhiannon's in labor."

"Say no more," he yelled for someone to cover him and clock him out and the two of us bolted for the car, "A limo, Lana?"

"The host club always travels in style," I threw the door open.

"About damn time!" Rhiannon snapped. God only knows what kind of pain she's in. I've seen her break her nose before and hardly flinch, but this is totally different.

"I'm right here, baby," Elliot took over for Mori, who checked himself for broken bones, "Right here."

"Has anyone thought to call my doula?"

"What's a doula?" Honey asked.

"Rhiannon's birthing coach," Kyoya explained, "Do you have her number, Rhiannon?"

"Elliot does," Rhiannon sighed out, "Elliot, give Kyoya your phone."

"Here," Elliot dug his phone from his pocket, "Her name is Emma."

"Emma's a saint," Rhiannon winced another wave of pain out, "Dammit, Elliot! You said you wore protection!"

"And I did," he wiped the sweat off her forehead, "How was I supposed to know it was going to rip?"

"I told you!" she snarled, squeezing the life out of her boyfriend's hand, "I told you we should've gone to the gas station before we were banging, but no! Someone couldn't keep it in his pants long enough!"

"You were there, too."

The whole car went still. I swear I saw a demon come out of my sister's body and reenter. I leaned over, whispering softly, "Elliot, no…"

"I never asked you to knock me up," Rhiannon was scarily quiet, "This was our arrangement, Elliot. Whenever I see Lana, I sneak away a few times and we bone in my hotel room. We never had a contingency plan for if I got pregnant."

"We've been winging it ever since," Elliot wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know about you, but I think we've done a hell of a job. And I know that'll carry over with him."

"You think so?" Rhiannon settled down, nearly bursting into tears.

"God knows you've had plenty of practice," I smiled, diffusing her as best as I could, "You're an amazing mom already, Rhi. You'll do fine."

"Dammit, Lana…" Rhiannon started opening weeping, "I'm not sure if this is the pain or the hormones anymore."

"A little of both."

"I can't get a hold of your doula, Rhiannon," Kyoya broke the news, "What do you want to do?"

"You don't need a doula," Elliot promised, "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," Rhiannon stuck to her breathing. Poor thing must be miserable.

When we got to the hospital, Rhiannon immediately got into her room and curled into her bed. I've never seen my sister in such rough shape. Rhiannon has always been the pinnacle of strength in my world. She looks so defeated. I know she's in the process of giving birth, but...I don't know. She's falling apart here. I couldn't be in her room for very long. It made my head hurt. So, I walked the halls to the waiting room. Of course, I had seven others waiting for me, all of them anxious to hear anything on Rhiannon. And to make matters worse, they all got up at once.

"Well?" Tamaki stormed me first.

"How is she?" Followed by the twins.

"Is Rhi-chan going to be ok?" Honey came in shortly after.

"I..." my mouth started drying up. I already knew I wasn't doing good. Hospitals had that effect on me. I've seen the inside of them way too much. But I couldn't have this. Not anymore, "No! I don't know anything! I don't have any news on her. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if she's ok."

"Lana?" Kyoya knew better. Out of everyone in this hospital, no one understood me better than he did. And that's including my sister. But he knew there was something up, "Are you alright?"

"No!" I snapped, "I...I can't be in here anymore!"

I bolted out of the maternity ward and out the front door. Honestly, I've had this fantasy every time I've been in the hospital. With the exception of last time. But I never thought I'd actually go through with it and I wasn't escaping. I'm just glad none of the doctors or the nurses stopped me to ask me if I was alright. I'm sure that would've landed me somewhere I didn't want to be. That may be the first and the last thing I need right now. But for now, I needed to get myself to calm down before I did get someone's attention.

I knew things weren't going to be good. Sorry, Rhiannon. I tried to stay strong for you. I tried to keep my head, but after a while, it wears down. I can only be so strong for so long. That's why you have Elliot and everyone else. Minus your doula, but that's here nor there. I just...I couldn't do it. Know that I tried. But having everyone come at me at once like that and with the host club's potent brand of too muchness, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I needed a drink. Not like alcohol or anything like that. I meant an actual drink. That's the thing about New York. There is never a shortage of coffee carts. And where there's a coffee cart, there's usually tea, too. And I could use a cup of tea. Granted, it's still pretty warm outside, but I needed something to settle me down. What better than chamomile tea that puts me in a happy place? Something to kickstart my meds some more.

Ah, yes. Like a liquid hug. But before too long, I felt a familiar pair of arms around my waist in the form of the real hug I needed, "Hi, Kyoya."

"Try again." That wasn't Kyoya.

I turned around, "Mori...What are you doing here?"

"Kyoya sent me," Mori explained, "Rhiannon told him that he'd be her replacement doula."

"He is the most qualified," I agreed, "But what did he send you for?"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm pretty far from ok. My sister's giving birth and I don't know a thing about it. Not to mention, everyone expects me to know everything. It just got really overwhelming and I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm horrified, Mori. I made the mistake of doing some reading one night and I heard that pregnancies later in life have higher risks and Rhiannon was never really one to take care of herself."

"Imagine what Rhiannon's going through," Mori put things into perspective. And he made a hell of a point. She's never had any kids. And I know for a fact. It's not the pregnancy part that scares her. It's the thought of raising a baby. Of becoming our parents. But there's no way Rhiannon could ever turn out like them. Coming from the first baby she raised, she won't screw up the second one.

"I must be getting her secondhand anxiety," I figured, finishing my tea.

"Whenever you're ready," he hugged me tight, "One of the nurses has something for you."

"Probably Xanax," I assumed. It wouldn't surprise me if Kyoya asked one of the nurses to give me something to mellow my wired ass out. And to handle it with the utmost discretion.

"I don't know what it is," Mori snuggled me, "But you don't have to go in right now if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Mori," I laid my head in his chest. This was why I had more than one Kyoya, so to speak. And Mori hardly had to say anything to make me feel better, "I think I can go back. Is everything ok?"

He held a smile back from me, "Come on. Let's go inside."

The entire elevator ride up to the maternity ward was strangely quiet. Even though it was Mori, he would've kept up some kind of conversation with me. What the hell? Granted, I was still a bit shaky about being in a hospital again. Happy thoughts, Lana. I know you're still sketchy upstairs, but Mori says the nurse will hook me up with something. But then, Mori stopped me in front of all the newborns.

"What?" I gave him a look.

"You were gone for quite a while, Lana," he pointed at one of the newborns, one with a little black hat, "Do you see the baby in there?"

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to read what it says on the front of the bed. Dammit, I'm too blind. Or the writing is just too small, "What about it?"

There it was. The rarely seen smile of Takeshi Morinozuka. It always turned me into mush, "That's your nephew, Lana."

Immediately, my heart jumped and my eyes began welling up, "How's Rhiannon?"

"She's in her room," Mori took my hand, "Do you want to go see her? Her doctor said it was ok."

"We need to see that nurse first," I stopped outside and got my little something, something to settle me down. Then, I went into Rhiannon's room. Hold yourself together, Lana. You can do it. That's what the present the nurse gave me was for. Luckily, I started to feel it almost immediately. That has to be time released. At least I hope so. Regardless, I sat at the edge of my sister's bed. She looks like she's been through hell, but I'd be worried if she didn't.

"Hi there," Rhiannon looked over her shoulder, still looped up on painkillers, "Don't I know you?"

"Yes, Rhiannon," I giggled, "You've known me since the day I was born. How you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted to all hell," she melted into her pillows, "But all in all, I feel fantastic. Although, I'd stab a man repeatedly for some ramen, but my doctor says it wouldn't be a good idea yet."

"She's still pretty buzzed," Elliot pushed her hair out of her face, "But she did amazing."

"Only a couple pushes and nyOOP!" Rhiannon chirped, "There he was! Big head, though. That kid's going to have a hard time with hats. I had to make him the one he's got on now. Hey, Elliot..."

"Yeah, Rhi?"

"Can I take a nap?" she wondered, her eyes growing heavy, "I feel like I just got my ass kicked and the pain meds are bringing me down."

"Go ahead, Mama," Elliot cradled her against his chest, "You deserve the rest. Get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok," Rhiannon shut her eyes. It's definitely past her bedtime. She's been out before ten o'clock lately.

"Is she...?" I checked with Elliot.

"Yep," he confirmed my suspicions, "She's out cold."

"Why don't you guys go to your hotel room?" I suggested to the mess of people in her room, "She needs to get some sleep."

"Alright," Tamaki nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Keep us updated, ok, Lana?"

"I will," I promised, "We'll meet up tomorrow after class, ok?"

"Ok," the twins approved.

"Good night, guys," Haruhi ushered everyone out like the group mom she is, leaving Kyoya, Elliot, Rhiannon, and me in Rhiannon's room.

"Excuse me," a nurse joined us shortly after, rolling in a healthy, bouncing baby boy in the same tired state as his mama, "Do you think I could leave him in here with you?"

"Absolutely," Elliot approved, sticking his finger in his son's hand, "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" she looked toward me, "Did everything straighten out?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Thank you."

"What happened?" Elliot always was the big brother I never had.

"Anxiety punching me in the nuts," I told him, "Nothing to worry about. More importantly, what did you decide to call him?"

"You mean this one?" Elliot pulled the squishy baby out of his makeshift crib and held him on his chest, "Connor. Connor Daniel Smith-McLeod is his full name. Cute as hell, isn't he?"

"He's not too bad," I jabbed.

"Well," he offered, "You want to hold him? I've had him while Rhiannon was passed out already."

"I'll wait until he's home," I shot him down, "I'm still a little shaky and I don't want to drop him."

"I get it," Elliot let it go, "Kyoya?"

"I didn't even hold my own niece and nephew," Kyoya admitted, "Not until they were home. And even then, it was a tad iffy."

"You two are no fun," Elliot teased, bouncing Connor in his arms. I never thought he'd be such a natural with babies, yet here we are, "Oi, Lana! I almost forgot. I have something I want to run by you. Because you'd be the only one I'd ask about this."

"What is it?" I gave him a look.

"Since Rhiannon's knocked out," he dug around in his pocket as best as he could, pulling out a shiny little circle, "Do you think I should give this to her when she wakes up?"

"Jesus, Elliot," I gasped, taking the ring from him and looking it over. The ring was gorgeous. Don't get me wrong. I know for a fact that Rhiannon's a sucker for emeralds, "I know she's already in the hospital, but we don't need to be giving her a heart attack, too."

"So, wait until we get home," Elliot figured, shoving the ring back in his pocket, "Got it. Why don't you two run along and go home? Rhiannon will be here in the morning. You're both wrecked. Kyoya, you deserve a damn medal for what you did today."

"I did what I could," Kyoya forced back a smile, "Rhiannon's been such a positive force in both of our lives. I couldn't not return the favor."

"Go," Elliot insisted, "We'll reconvene in the morning."

"Ok," I got up from my sister's bedside, ready for bed, "Kyoya, are we getting a cab?"

"Of course," Kyoya took my hand, "Elliot, you'll let us know if anything happens between now and then, yes?"

"Definitely," he promised, "Now, go on. Go to bed."

"Yes, sir," I nodded, pulling Rhiannon's blanket over her a little better and kissing my (hopefully) future brother-in-law's cheek, "Night, Elliot."

"Night, love," Elliot hugged me tight.

The silent cab ride home left me a bit unsettled, but I totally understand. It's been a long day. Between cosplaying with the host club and taking Rhiannon to the hospital, I had no energy left. All I wanted was my boyfriend and my bed. I'm a very simple girl. When we crawled into bed, I laid my head on Kyoya's chest, ready to call it a night.

"So?" he asked gently, "What do you think?"

"About?"

"The family expanded today, Lana," Kyoya pointed out, "There's no way you're completely blank up there."

"He's perfect," I smiled, "Absolutely perfect."

"What about us?" he wondered, "After we're married, do you think we'll have any kids?"

"Honestly," I bit my lip. Before I met Kyoya, I had no intentions on babies. Personally, I wasn't too big on them. But now? It was still up in the air, "We'll see how we both do with Connor."

"Like a trial run?"

"Sort of," I let out a little yawn, "If all goes well, then I'll think about it."

"Good," Kyoya held me closer, "Because I really wouldn't mind."

"We'd probably make really cute babies," I agreed, "But we'll table that for another day when I'm not tired and high on behavioral meds."

"Ok," he gave me a soft, yet passionate kiss, "Good night, Lana. I love you."

"Love you, too."

What the hell happened to him in there?

 **A/N: Let it be known that on this day, September 18, 2018, baby Connor was born. Rhiannon did say she was due in September. The fact that I had it work out this way was ENTIRELY coincidence. Pretty neat, huh? But! Since baby Connor was born, Kyoya's ovaries are twitching. And I don't know about you, but I find that downright precious. He's planning their future, but what's really on Lana's mind? We may never know. Until then, see you next chapter! xx**


	22. Late for Anime School

**A/N: Good morning, lovelies. Well…I'm sure it won't be morning where I am when I post this, but I don't know where you live specifically. Maybe it will be when you read this. Regardless, that doesn't make you any less of lovelies. First of all, we drop belated birthday kisses to a wonderful and delightful user named .902 because why not? Because (despite me posting this on my husbando's birthday with me being such a slut for Fullmetal Alchemist) she's a little bundle of sunshine and deserves more credit. There have been nights where she's kept me going on this whole project and I don't think she knows that. Well, now you do. Along with the _x_ amount of people that'll read this. So, now, I raise my Monster to you. And…oh, wait…I still had a guest review from last week! Hold on! *scours the internet* *checks google history* *gags a little* *slides into the computer chair* *backs of legs burned* *the arm falls off* *launch operation duct tape!* *duct tape successful***

 **Ahem…Now that I've been through the trenches…CINNABUNNIES! Now, I have your attention. Hi! Hi there! Hello! Little baby Connor is actually making somewhat of an appearance in this chapter! Also, we need to sit down for a sec. Go on…I've made tea. Other side of my table…Today's a lemon and ginger tea. I've become strangely addicted to it lately. Because despite it being fall, the air is still on in my house and I get very cold very easily, so tea helps. I understand that whenever senpai notices, your little heart gets a wicked case of the dokis. I feel you there. But I pinky promise I'm merely a person. I put my pants on one leg at a time. When I do wear pants.**

 **Instead of having a senpai/kohai relationship (Angelica, this goes for you, too.), I'd rather see us as equals. If you want to think of me that way, that's totally up to you, but the way I've seen it and from what others have told me, I'm the older sister the internet always needed, but was too shy to say it. If you ask me, I'm the wine mom, the vodka aunt, and the stoner sister all in one human being. Even though I don't smoke pot. I got stoner philosophies, though. To actually sit and have a conversation about life with me is an experience from what I understand. I don't see it, but that's for others to say. Now, I'm going to stop my rambling and tie this up with a neat little bow. Cinnabunnies, I adore you and if you ever need anything, all of my socials are in my bio. Shall we get to it, then? I think so! I'll meet you at the end, ok?**

The next morning, I had a little time to kill before I headed to class. Kyoya had already left before I even woke up. That project's been eating him up lately. I hope he's alright. But because of the vacancy in my morning, why not go visit my sister? I'm sure all of my meds will kick in by then. I should be ok. The elevator was quiet on the way up. Personally, I consider that a win. I guess everyone was busy. Good. When I got to Rhiannon's room, Elliot was out like a light on the chair, wrapped up in a blanket I had seen on his girlfriend's couch before. And like father, like son, Connor was n the same position. Even though the circumstances weren't exactly ideal, I couldn't help but melt inside.

"Hi, baby," Rhiannon ushered me in.

"Hey," I sat on the bed with her. Honestly, I wasn't expecting her to be awake, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starving," she groaned, "The second I get released, I'm getting a big ass burrito the size of little Mr. Man."

"How is he?" I checked in on my nephew, peacefully in his bed.

"He slept all night," Rhiannon beamed, "God bless him. Daddy couldn't sleep, but Connor slept for both of them."

"Maybe he takes more after his mom than we think," I teased.

"Oh, bite me," she chuckled, "I hope things stay like this. He's absolutely perfect, Lana. I love him."

"I'd hope so," I smiled at the little sleeping angel, "Considering he is yours. I love him, too. He's alright."

"He'll be going home this afternoon," Rhiannon sat up a bit better, "That way, Mama and Daddy can get some real sleep. I hate hospitals, man…"

"Really?" I gave her a blank look, " _Really, Rhiannon?_ You're really going to talk to _me_ of all people about not liking hospitals?"

"Yeah," she winced, "Sorry. A little lack of tact on my part. But you get it!"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of," Rhiannon wondered, "How are you? Kyoya told me you left yesterday out of nowhere. What happened?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, "You know I hate hospitals, Rhi. And I hate being crowded. I got a little anxious. I'm sorry."

"No," she wrapped her arms around me, "No, no, no. You know better than that, Lana. You don't need to apologize for something you can't control. You try, but you can only hold out for so long. You'll be alright, though. I know you will. You have your good days and your bad, just like anyone else. Yours are a little different, but the fact that you've made it through every single one of them is pretty damn metal."

"Wow, Rhiannon," I looked up at her, "That was weirdly deep."

"I wouldn't hold much stock in it," Rhiannon babbled, "Between the painkillers wearing off and the delirium, I've said a lot of things lately."

With Rhiannon's minor moments of wisdom, I take them when I can get them. Regardless of how high she may be. But then, I got a glimpse at the clock, "Oh, crap…"

"What?"

"I'm going to be late for class," I got up and grabbed my bag off the floor, "Sorry, dude. I have to go."

"Go ahead," she allowed, "Your education's important. And I hope your professor understands. What class do you have?"

"It's creative writing," I told her, "My professor and I are on pretty good terms. He sort of took care of me when I was hungover. He's a good man. Pray for me."

"Good luck, Lana!" my sister kissed my cheek, "You have my prayers."

"Thanks, Rhi," I kissed her babies and took off. Hey, God? Could you hook a sister up and let there be light traffic and an available cab as soon as I get out the door? Of course not. Lana, you live in New York. When is there ever light traffic? And when is there an empty cab when I need it? I managed to flag one down and kicked the driver an extra couple bucks to floor it.

When I got to the English building, I snuck into the back, hoping to God I don't get caught. I know you didn't give me the cab. And I know you didn't give me the light traffic. But give me this. Let Professor Lewis be off his game today. Overslept, hungover, any sort of status effect. But don't let me get caught today. I went to the hospital for my sister and lived. Give me some sort of karmic retribution from that.

"Lana, why are you late to my class?" Dammit…

"I'm sorry, Professor Lewis," I winced, "I was seeing my sister and lost track of time."

"That's all well and good," he went on, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I'm glad you have your priorities in order."

"Well," I cowered a bit, "She just had a baby. I was checking on her and my nephew…"

"Oh…" Professor Lewis bit his tongue, "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was pregnant. Send her my best regards. And you did get here before the prompt, so I guess I can't fault you too much."

"So, what's the prompt?" the guy in front asked, already annoyed to be here.

"Alright, Mr. Thurston," Professor Lewis shot him a glare, "Because you, your royal highness, asked so kindly…We'll do a quick one. An item prompt. You have the rest of class for a short story containing a map…half a sandwich…and an empty bottle. And don't go for the copout of randomly finding these in a trash can. I'm sure you can all do better than that. And let's go for…I don't know. Let's go for no less than five hundred and no more than a thousand. I did say we were writing a short story, not a novel. Now, get to work."

Alright. I can do better than that. Right? A map, half a sandwich, and an empty bottle. I wasn't quite sure why, but that sounded like an adventure to me. But not the average adventure. Not the kind filled with snake pits and old temples and things like that. A little more retired than full on Indiana Jones. I got it!

 _A man sits in his empty house. His wife had long passed. Their wedding portrait hung next to his master's degrees; one in world history and one in archaeology. Some days, he thought that he, himself were one of the many relics he's studied throughout his long life. He sat in his dilapidated recliner, staring out the window, waiting for her to come home. However, he knew in the pit of his soul that he'd be waiting until the day he died. Then, and only then, would he be able to see the love of his life again._

 _Although, today would prove to be different than most. It would be met with excitement and joy. There was no room for sadness and despair. Not when a small SUV would pull up in front of his house at any minute, releasing a green-eyed little angel, no more than six, with bouncy chestnut ringlets, just like her grandmother's._

 _"Grandpa!" she squealed, running toward the man's open front door._

 _"Hello, my dear." Despite his old age, the man hoisted his granddaughter up in the air, holding her tight against his chest, "Oh, I missed you!"_

 _"I missed you, too!" Nothing made her happier than getting to see her grandfather. And for an entire summer, "Did you bring me anything?"_

 _"Any what?" the man played dumb, "I don't remember leaving the house lately for anything other than the market."_

 _"Come on, Grandpa!" she begged, "I know better."_

 _The man looked over her shoulder at his son waving from the driver's seat. He met him with a wave and a smile, then whispered into the little girl's ear, "After lunch, ok? I promise."_

 _"Yay!" her face lit up and she wiggled her way down._

 _"Dad," the man's son walked up his front porch, "You're not filling her head with stories again, are you?"_

 _"Don't worry," he wrote him off, "I won't."_

 _But she knew. Her grandfather's stories were the best. Archeological digs and adventures in the jungle and red tape slashed through with his machete. And Grandma was always there with him. According to Grandpa, Grandma was quite the lady, too. Grandma would take care of any of the other scientists on the digs on the off chance something went wrong. One of the many tribes they encountered on their adventures spoke of her as their medicine woman and held her in their highest regards. And Grandpa nearly became their chief on accident. All because their map led them in the wrong direction._

 _She sat at the table, waiting on her lunch and her grandfather. But only one thing burned in her mind. What did he bring her? The last time she had seen him, they had gone to an antique shop and he got her a little gold rose with a rose quartz stone in the center she wore around her neck and hadn't taken off since that day from the early twenties. Her daddy thought it was a bit too extravagant for a little girl, but he knew she'd take care of it. Her necklace was far too special to leave laying around._

 _"Alright, sweetheart," he brought her a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of iced peach tea, "Eat your lunch and I'll see what I can find."_

 _"Can't I have it while I'm having lunch?" she begged, her eyes filled with anticipation._

 _"Eat your lunch first," he held his ground. The little girl powered through the first half of her sandwich and inhaled the other half. The man just started at his granddaughter in pure awe, "That was quick."_

 _"Show me! I ate all my lunch, Grandpa. You promised!"_

 _"Alright, alright," he chuckled, getting her present from the top of the fridge. An empty, aqua blue bottle with a bow on the top. The man never was one for wrapping things, but he knew how much that bow would put a smile on her face, "Here."_

 _"Ooh…" she studied the bottle closely, looking in all the major areas her grandfather taught her, "Where did this one come from?"_

 _"An old steel mill in Chicago," he told her, "This was used to hide whiskey during prohibition. Your grandma and I noticed the building was condemned and they were about to tear it down. We couldn't help ourselves. Not all of our adventures were away from civilization."_

 _"Grandpa…?"_

 _"Yes, dear?"_

 _"Do you think you'll ever go on another adventure?"_

 _Her question caught him off guard. It had been far too long since he had seen the soil of another country. Even another state. But he looked at the little girl across the table. The spitting image of her grandmother in more ways than one. And he smiled, "I've been on quite the adventure already. Who says I'm not still on one?"_

Ring, ring!

I put my short story and headed back to the hospital. As much as I wouldn't mind sticking around to chat with my professor, I needed to get back to Rhiannon. God only knows what kind of shenanigans she's gotten into since I last saw her. When I walked into her room this morning, it was just Rhi, Elliot, and Connor. But now? I didn't think so many flowers and balloons could fit in one space.

"What the hell happened in here?" I fought my way through this mess.

"Hi, Lana," Rhiannon chimed from the other side.

"Wait…" I thought for a second, rubbing my eyes in exasperation, "Let me guess. The boys have been here today, haven't they?"

"Only one of them," she clarified, "It was just Tamaki and Haruhi here today. Mori texted me saying Honey was a bit bouncy today, so he thought it'd be best to let me rest and the twins took them to Coney Island for the day. Oh! And Yuzuha stopped by."

"I'm guessing she brought the flowers?"

"Nope," Rhiannon shook her head, "Most of these are from Tamaki."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But," she grabbed a small, dark blue box off the table, "These are from Yuzuha."

I took the lid off the box and saw the cute pair of baby shoes inside. Then, I saw the name on the box, "Rhiannon, these are Gucci baby shoes."

"Yeah," Rhiannon scoffed, "And they cost more than my rent. Connor's got nicer shoes than I do and he can't even walk."

"Leave it to Yuzuha to be hella extra."

"If she wasn't, it'd be like a dog not eating," she agreed, "But speaking of my visitors today, when Tamaki and Haruhi stopped by today, Tamaki had me worried for a second."

"Speaking of things being like a dog not eating," I teased, "But what did he do?"

"I think his ovaries are getting twitchy," Rhiannon bit her lip, "Because he was all over Haruhi after I let him hold Connor for a few minutes."

"What makes you say that?" I saw no cause for alarm. Just Tamaki being Tamaki.

"He looked over at Haruhi and told her he wanted six of them."

"Ok," I understood now, "Kyoya's been the same way! He told me when we got home last night that he wouldn't mind us popping out a few babies."

"In his defense," Rhiannon pointed out, "I think you two would make really cute babies."

"Thanks, Rhi."

"But!" she went on, "Wait until after the wedding. Don't get me wrong. I love Mr. Man and Elliot dearly, but I don't know if a wedding's in the cards quite yet for us. Maybe one day, though."

"Maybe," I bit down on the inside of my cheek, remembering what Elliot showed me last night.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Rhiannon got out of bed and pulled Connor out of his, "It's lunchtime for him. Do you mind?"

"That's fine," I allowed, "I need to be going anyway. Something tells me Tamaki's got something up his sleeve for all of us tonight and I should be well rested for that."

"Alright," she undid the top buttons on her shirt, "See you later, sweetie. If you guys get bored and can't figure out anything to do tonight, there's a club on 77th Street with drag bingo tonight. It's so much fun. I've been a million times."

"I'll pass that along," I waved behind me and headed home. The boys and drag bingo sounds like a blast, but at the same time, it also sounds like an absolute mess. We'll see how I'm feeling when I wake up from a nap. 

The apartment was nice and quiet when I got home. Kyoya must still be at school. I dropped my bag at the door and walked into the living room. Nope. Not at school. Passed out on the couch. Oh, baby…You're working yourself too hard again, aren't you? I grabbed a quilt off the bed and nuzzled into my boyfriend's chest, his arms wrapping around me. All was right with the world. Wait…Did Kyoya just smile in his sleep?

 **A/N: We may never know. Maybe he just wants to cuddle with best girl. Maybe I just want to cuddle with Kyoya. But don't we all? Can I ask you guys a quick question?**

 **How are we feeling about Lana's writing assignments taking up space in the story? Is that an ok thing for you? Because I really do like randomly throwing little short stories in here and there of original things that rattle around my brain. Like the one that made today's update. If you've have enough of it, let me know. If you want me to keep doing it, I'll be more than happy to. But I think I'm going to take my dog to pee and call it a night. See you next chapter! xx**


	23. Bingo, Blenders, and Beauties

Sleeping on the couch was rarely a good idea. Waking up with that just hit by a bus feeling killed me. But I had Kyoya. And Kyoya had me. At least that made sleeping on the couch totally worth it. I couldn't help but wonder, though. Kyoya never slept out here. Was he that tired when he came home? He needs to be careful. When he overworks himself, his mind starts to play wicked tricks on him. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think mine was doing that very thing. There's no way all of our friends were in our living room right now. Not during naptime.

"What the hell, guys?" I kept my voice down. Kyoya was still sleeping heavily behind me, "Why are you in our apartment?"

"We didn't know you and Kyo-chan took naps," Honey sat at my feet.

"When it's been a long day," I confirmed, "Now, you still haven't answered my question."

"We're all going out tonight," the twins pointed out.

"I knew that," I groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

"We thought we'd drop by," Tamaki shrugged, "Shouldn't we all travel together? Just like holding Daddy's hand while we cross the street."

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes, "But you're still not my dad, Tamaki. Not to mention, this is borderline breaking and entering."

"Tamaki and Haruhi have a key," Kyoya stirred under me, "Although, I may regret that."

"Oh." It would've been nice if someone would've discussed it with me first, but that explains how they got in here.

"So, Tamaki," he woke up a little more, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Actually," Tamaki took one of the barstools from the kitchen, "I don't know. I didn't make any plans. This is only my second time in New York. I don't know much about it. I was hoping Lana would be able to offer some insight."

"Seriously, senpai?" Haruhi glared through her boyfriend, "You told me you had a plan for tonight."

"I did," he nodded, "And Lana was that plan. She'd be more than happy to find something for us, right, Lana?"

A little notice would've been nice, but if Tamaki wasn't the king of spur of the moment. It's times like these where I could kiss my sister, though, "Yeah. I got something."

"See, Haruhi?" Tamaki beamed triumphantly, "Just as I planned."

All Haruhi could do was shake her head at her beloved idiot, "You're exasperating."

"I love you, too," he wrapped his arms around her, coaxing out a little smile, "In that case, what are we doing tonight, Lana?"

"When I went to see Rhi today," I had to sit up. If I didn't, I'd go right back to sleep, "She said there was a club on 44th Street doing something tonight. I don't remember what, but it won't kill us to check it out."

"You heard her, gentlemen," Tamaki declared, "Let's go to 44th Street!"

"Yay!" everyone cheered, filing out the door, leaving Kyoya and me alone in our apartment. Finally, some peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong. I love seeing our friends again, but when it's right after a nap, it's even more exhausting.

"So, what's on 44th Street?" Kyoya wondered, helping me off the couch.

"We'll find out when we get there," I figured, stumbling a few steps first.

"I'm impressed, sweetheart," he pulled me to his chest, "You've gotten used to the idea of spontaneity quite nicely."

"I'm trying," I went into the bathroom. My god, I look like a hot ass mess. If Rhiannon wouldn't kill me for this, Yuzuha would. By the looks of it, they wouldn't have to do much. I already looked dead on arrival.

Nothing a brush and a little more eyeliner wouldn't fix. It scares me when my sister's words come out of my mouth. Although, when I was younger, I took that as a sign of me recovering. The more I thought something that would typically come out of Rhiannon's head, the closer I was to becoming normal again. It wouldn't be until much later in Dr. Moreno's office that I'd learn I was normal. Just a different kind of normal.

There. I was going to a club in New York at night, so as a precautionary measure, I put the eyeliner on a little thicker than usual. If I can blend in by standing out, so be it. Kyoya and I went out to the hall with our lovable band of spastic weirdos and down to the limo. Because heaven forbid we got a cab. Spoiled ass rich kids. I swear. I wonder how blissfully unaware they are of some of the hardships of this world.

Does it make me a sadist for being curious about how they'd all do if they were cut off tomorrow? No. Shut up, Lana. Don't think that way. Karma would come back and bite you. Lest ye forget you depend on one of those spoiled ass rich kids. It's how you got your small slice of paradise in New York. No one's getting cut off. Happy place. Happy place...

"Lana?" Kyoya noticed my sudden twitching, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I shook it off, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he draped an arm around me.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "Are we there yet?"

"We sure are!" Tamaki lit up like the lights on Broadway. I've never seen him so excited. Except for once when he went to the supermarket with Haruhi. I thought he was going to come out of his skin.

Once we got inside, I suddenly remembered what Rhiannon told me. It's a Tuesday night. Apparently, that must mean the 44th Street club was having bingo night. And they're all drag queens. Jesus, Rhiannon. You know some of the weirdest damn places in this city, but I'm not complaining. I knew some of the weirdest people. I'm sure they won't mind.

"Wow," Haruhi deadpanned, "This looks like Sunday brunch at my house after my dad gets off work."

"Rhiannon suggested this?" the twins wondered.

"Oh yeah," I nodded, "Rhiannon's got friends that are drag queens. Come to think of it, she's got friends everywhere. She's kind of a diplomat of the underground."

"Lana!" one of the queens ran up to me, hugging me tight. The only one I knew outside of Japan.

"Hi, Dash," I choked out. Damn, he has more upper arm strength than people give him credit for.

"It's Dasha around here, sweetie," he corrected me, "You know that."

"Is this a friend of yours, Lana?" Tamaki asked.

"My, oh, my..." Dash looked Tamaki over, "You are lucky I'm married...ish. What's your name, cutie?"

"Tamaki," he introduced himself. Oh crap...Tamaki can't make friends here. He shouldn't anyway.

"I'm Dasha," he continued flirting with him, "Don't get me wrong. I love my boyfriend, but he's open to the idea of an open relationship."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Tamaki apologized, "But I have a girlfriend and I'm sure she's not open to that."

"She's not," Haruhi chimed in.

"Territorial," Dash teased, "I can dig it. That's cute."

"I wouldn't say he's a friend of mine," I clarified, "But he's getting there. He's a friend of Rhiannon's and my drama professor. Dash, these are my friends from Japan. The little one is Honey. The big one's Mori. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. Choose your fate on which one is which. You've already met Kyoya. You've already met Tamaki. And…"

"The girl must be Haruhi," he grinned, "I've heard about you."

"Really?" Haruhi gave him a look, "Lana, did you tell him about me?"

"Rhiannon did," Dash corrected her, "She and I talk quite a bit. Not as much as what we used to and it's a damn shame, but we got other things going on."

"She had her baby yesterday," I filled him in, "She's fine. Baby's fine. She actually sent us here."

"Good!" he hugged me again. I think Dash likes me, "Besides, I have good news for you."

"Me?" I started to sweat a bit, "What's that, Dash?"

"I didn't like any of the others," Dash grinned darkly, making my stomach drop, "We'll talk more about it next time we're in class. But for now, I want you crazy kids to find a table. We're about to start. Good luck, guys!"

"Thank you, Dash," Kyoya held me steady.

"He seems nice," Hikaru figured.

"What did he mean by not liking any others, Lana?" Kaoru wondered.

"It's nothing," I brushed them off, trying to come to terms with it myself. I knew exactly what it was. It meant that I'm going to have to put a lot on the back burner for a while for the sake of pulling Roxie Hart out of my ass. I'm boned.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Tamaki dug deeper, "What's going on, Lana? What aren't you telling us?"

"There's an open table." Mori may not talk much, but God bless him when he did.

"Awesome," I made a beeline for it.

"Lana-chan," Honey tugged at my cardigan, "I've never played this before. What's bingo?"

"It's very simple," I explained, giving him a card, "Someone's going to call out a letter and a number that'll correspond on your card. Mark five in a row. Yell out bingo. Someone will check your card. If they match numbers already called, you've won. Any questions?"

"Nope!" he smiled, "I got it!"

And so, the game was on. The queens made their rounds, sassing everyone they could. I could see why Rhiannon spent a lot of time here. They were all cut from the same, sequin covered cloth. And I loved it. There's a chance we may be coming back here more often. Even after everyone leaves and it's back to being just Kyoya and me. We'll talk about it, I'm sure.

"Psst…" Dash looked over Honey's shoulder, "There's something I want you to yell out right now, Honey."

"What?" Honey listened intently as Dash whispered in his ear. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, the biggest grin that I've never seen before graced Honey's face, "BINGO, BITCHES!"

"What do you got, baby?" the emcee asked, taking Honey's card and checking it over. After careful deliberation, a decision was made, "Alright. Hey, Q. What's the next prize?"

"A purple blender!" a very sparkly blue queen, I'm guessing her name is Q, stood at the podium.

"Yay!" Honey beamed, taking his spoils, "Thank you!"

This whole night was ridiculous and I absolutely loved it. It's been a long night and I needed to go home, but because our only victor for the evening wanted ice cream, who were we to stop him? Besides, Honey was buying. He was feeling pretty good after the victory and scoring a new blender. Because what could be better after drag bingo with some of the sassiest bitches New York had to offer than sweet, cold deliciousness?

"Why don't we do this more often?" Tamaki asked, running on Honey's winning high, "Do you think there's drag bingo back home?"

"If there is," Hikaru caught the disease.

"We have to go!" And Kaoru shortly after.

"I have you guys," Haruhi pointed out, "We don't need more drag bingo. But I have to admit. This was fun."

"Do you think Ranka would know anything?" Tamaki looked to his girlfriend, his eyes dripping with glitter. Then again, I think we're all pretty covered in it.

"I could ask," she thought, "But that doesn't mean I will."

"Then, it looks like I'll have to talk to Ranka when we get home," he decided.

"Before or after he throws you into the wall again?"

"That was one time!"

"Children," I stepped in, laying my head on Kyoya's shoulder, ready to pass out, "You know what we should do?"

"Nani sore, koibito?" Kyoya snaked his arm around my waist. I'm not the only one in need of a bed.

"Let's call my sister," I dug my phone out of my bag, scrolling through my contacts. To no surprise, there was no opposition from anyone. I put it on speaker.

"Hey, Lana," Rhiannon answered, keeping her voice down, "What's up?"

"Thank you for tonight," I praised, "Drag bingo was hella nuts and I loved every second of it."

"You're very welcome," she awed, "How'd you do?"

"I won a blender!" Honey chimed, all full of piss and vinegar.

"Honey was the only winner," I filled her in, "Dash sends his love."

"And I missed Dasha?" Rhiannon whined, "That sucks. By the way, next time you get the idea to call me, can you do me a solid first?"

"What's that, Rhiannon?"

"Connor's sleeping," she winced, "And Elliot's sleeping. I don't want my boys waking up. So, if you could text me first, I'd really appreciate it. Neither one of them deserve to be woken up by Ginuwine's Pony."

"Why is your…" I let it go, "I won't ask…"

"Thank you," Rhiannon had a smile in her voice, "I would've gone out with you guys, but I had other things going on."

"We understand," Tamaki allowed, "How is he?"

"A little bundle of joy," she assured, "Out like a light. Which is what his mama's about to do."

"His aunt and uncle, too," Kyoya decided, "Get some sleep, Rhiannon. You can come with us next time."

"Awesome," Rhiannon approved, "Night, guys."

"Good night," I hung up with her and climbed on Kyoya's back, "Will you carry me?"

"A little late for me to say no, don't you think?" he stole a quick kiss. It was getting late and definitely time to go home. Besides, I got class in the morning. Dash would kill me if he knew I was out this late. Even though he knew I went to bingo tonight, he told me on the way out to go straight home. And I told him I would. But like I said. Honey wanted ice cream.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is out so late. It's been a long and busy day. Some of it was spent out of the house. Some of it was spent with a baby. Some of it was sheer exhaustion, but look on the bright side. Honey won himself a blender! And the host club likes to break into Lana and Kyoya's! Now, there's also a bit of news that we're going to find out next week, too. And speaking of the sequential weeks…I'm going on hiatus in three of them. It's getting to be NaNo season, kids. We'll talk a little more about it when we get there. Until then, I'm going to bed. Good night! And I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	24. Flatline

**A/N: Hi, friends. How are we? Doing alright? What do you mean, I'm acting suspicious? That's silliness. Oh…Yeah. I promised I'd put trigger warnings in the beginning of bad chapters because I'm a good internet mom…But there is something we need some warnings on. Depression, mentions of suicide attempts, mentions of past self-harming, negativity. I'm sorry for putting Lana through the wringer this week, but a girl's got to vent.**

Home again, home again. Nothing quite like a night out with the boys I loved, my best friend in the whole world, and the boy that stole my heart. The only one missing was Rhi, but I understand. She's got Connor to take care of and Elliot can't do it alone. I even had some of the sassiest bitches in New York watching me play bingo with my friends, offering some friendly advice. And to put the icing on the cake, I got to crawl in bed with Kyoya at the end of all of it. If that was the case and everything was so wonderful...

Why was this hitting me now? Why was I suddenly so miserable? Did I not want tonight to end? Physically, I don't think I would've been able to handle that. I just had a fantastic night. Why am I so damn depressed? I'm racking my brain and coming up short. Unless they're hiding under other suppressed things and want me to dig at the past to get to them. I wasn't exactly sad. This was worse than sadness.

I'm numb. I never handled emotional flatness well. With my good moods and my bad moods, I could handle. Those were fine on either extreme. When there was nothing there, I had nothing to decipher. It was like walking through purgatory. Just pure blankness. And after the night I just had, it's...Why? Where did this come from? And why won't it go away? Maybe it's just because I'm tired. If I go to sleep, I'll wake up tomorrow morning and feel better. A little something to reset my brain.

The next morning, I woke up and nothing changed. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move. It's like some sort of invisible force is holding me down. When I heard Kyoya come out of the bathroom, I went back to pretending to be asleep. He didn't need to deal with me. He's got to get to class. I just have drama and English lit today. It won't kill me to skip. I didn't have it in me. Dash can live without me. They all could, I'm sure...

No. We have to stop that right there. Don't go down that road, Lana. You know where that road ends. With a wicked case of road rash on your forearms you don't want to explain to anyone. It's bad enough it's been seen before. And you wouldn't want to mess up those pretty flowers on your arm, would you? You've been clean for quite some time now. We're not backsliding. You may not be much, but dammit, you can be stubborn.

It's not stubbornness that's saving me here. It's what really lies at the end of that road. After the road rash stops bleeding, someone has to clean that up. As much as you insist to do it yourself, they want to make sure it doesn't get infected. They want to make sure the bleeding stops. They want to make sure you didn't hit a major artery. Then, they want to keep an eye on you for approximately forty-eight to seventy-two hours like a caged animal. And quite frankly, I didn't have the energy for that.

Later in the day, into the early evening, I heard the front door open. It could be anyone. I mean, Kyoya did drop our key to Tamaki and Haruhi. Maybe they gave it to the twins or Honey and Mori or Rhiannon or Elliot. Hell, it could be the building manager saying we're being evicted. But I don't think our apartment's even in our name. I think it's in Yuuichi's. Or maybe that's what all the paperwork was for. I don't know. I had no say in it. Not that I mind. I wouldn't be a fan of house hunting. I've watched enough of it with Rhiannon over the years. I'll pass. So, to whoever's at our door, ready to kill me, make it quick. Knives are in the butcher block if you need them.

"Lana?" Dammit...I wish it would've been someone breaking in now. It would've made me feel better.

"Hi, Kyoya," I could hardly speak.

"Have you..." Kyoya looked me over, taking a seat on the edge of our bed, "Have you moved today?"

"Does from one side of the bed to the other count?" I asked, "And maybe getting up to pee?"

"No, it doesn't," he pulled me into his lap, "Are you alright?"

All I could do was shake my head. I knew Kyoya would understand that much. And he wouldn't push me. That was one of the perks of our relationship. He met me halfway on everything. And I loved him for it. I'm just glad we've never had episodes at the same time. I laid my head on his shoulder, ready to take nap number three of the day.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Do you want to go out?"

"No," I spoke softly.

"We'll stay in tonight then," Kyoya decided, pushing my mess of tangled hair out of my face, "You truly have made quite the mess of yourself, haven't you, sweetheart?"

"I'm not in the mood for judgments, Kyoya," I let out a heavy sigh, "The less of that you can do, the better."

"Alright," he set me down gently on the bed and got up, offering me his hand, "Come here."

"What?"

"Just come here," Kyoya helped me onto my feet. I wobbled a few steps first with Kyoya holding me steady, "You really haven't moved much, have you?"

"No," I shook my head, "We've been over this."

"Well," he brought me into our bathroom, "All of our friends wanted to come over tonight, but I think we're going to have to take a rain check."

"Why?" I wondered, "Why can't we have our friends over?"

"You couldn't get out of bed, Lana," Kyoya turned the shower on, "It's alright. They're not going anywhere until Sunday."

"Ok," I started to regain my bearings here, "And what are we doing right now?"

"I left you alone long enough today," he kissed the top of my head, "I figured that you and I could stand a shower and maybe a movie to put you in higher spirits. Is that alright?"

"You know," I thought," you really don't have to do this."

"It's fine," he assured, peeling my shirt off for me. Then, his own went over his head, "Besides, I get flashbacks to our time in Karuizawa when we were like this. The hot springs…"

"I remember," I rested my head on his bare chest, "When can we go back?"

"Christmas," Kyoya thought it over, "Probably. We'll be able to stay for a week. A week at home and a week in Iowa?"

"Can we just spend two weeks in Japan?" I begged, dropping my pajama bottoms to the floor, "Chances are, my parents are going somewhere and I only want to deal with the whole family once this year. I damn near had an incident then. I couldn't handle that again."

"You what?" he gasped. If I didn't know any better, I'd think those were tears in his eyes. It could've been the water from the shower, but that's wishful thinking.

"I had a close call in Iowa," I confessed, unable to make eye contact.

"Lana," Kyoya could hardly speak. Whether it was anger or something else, I'm not sure, "I know you're going to hate me for this, but I want you to show me your arms."

"Kyoya..."

"Now," he demanded, shaking a bit himself. Willingly, I gave Kyoya my arms. He traced his finger from the palm of my hand up to my elbow, making sure there were no fresh scabs he needed to know about. He held me tight, his heart racing in my ear, "Thank God..."

"Kyoya..." I took his hands, doing my best to ease his suffering, "I could never hate you..."

"Even when I make you show me your scars?"

"You have no room to judge, remember?" I know Kyoya was living on Karuizawa flashbacks, but I had one to the library. The back corner. I showed him my scars for the first time. Then, he showed me his. As we stood in this shower, he stretched his left arm out to me.

"I remember," he put my hand on his arm, "Tell me. We get each other through these kinds of things."

This was what I had Kyoya for. We did get each other through some of the ugly times. And I couldn't be more thankful for him. As much as I loved hanging around our friends, I'm glad it was just the two of us tonight. It's a shame how we got here, but the point was that we're here now. Once he got me clean, the two of us got out of the shower and Kyoya put me in clean pajamas, sending me to the living room. I grabbed a blanket off our bed and wrapped up in it, waiting for him to come back.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything today, have you?" Kyoya asked.

"I haven't had an appetite."

"Something small?" he suggested.

"Sure," I wasn't going to say no to him at this point. Something tells me Kyoya would just yell at me and I didn't have the heart to deal with that today. The sudden clap of thunder outside caught me by surprise. Raining? Nice.

Kyoya came back with a bagel for me. God bless the Jewish deli down the street from our building. They had the best bagels in the city and I loved them for it. I still wasn't very hungry, but I had to eat something. It's been a hard day and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, but I had to stay awake. For just a little while. It's shortly after nine. I can manage an hour or so.

"Any preference on a movie?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

"Alright," Kyoya dipped into our Disney archives. Dammit. And he turns on Beauty and the Beast. That's just mean. Not that I'm complaining. Kyoya sat down next to me and took my blanket from me.

"What the hell, Kyoya?" I snapped, "What did I do to you?"

"Other than give me a hell of a scare," he argued, "Nothing. Here."

Kyoya offered me his lap. I wasn't quite sure which way to take it. Do I put my butt there or do I put my head there? I didn't feel like getting up, so he's getting my head in his lap. Besides, I liked laying on Kyoya's legs. I don't know why. It's not like there was very much to them, but I liked what was there, "You do realize Beauty and the Beast is my favorite Disney movie, right?"

"It's one of mine, too," Kyoya ran his hands through my wet hair, putting me at complete ease. I'm not making it through the opening number. I can almost guarantee that. Despite not doing anything at all, the day has sufficiently kicked my ass. Between the warmth from Kyoya and the rain outside, I was suddenly five years old again and everything was ok. It was time for Lana to go back to sleep. I felt bad for putting Kyoya through what he's been through today, but a quiet night with my boyfriend may have been all I needed.

 **A/N: Oh, friends…First of all, I'm sorry for putting Lana through that. That's my more common route of depression. Mere emotional flatness. And it's hell. I'm also realizing that, Cinnabunnies…I'm sorry, sweetie. I totally blew you off last week. We didn't get the chance to talk. I feel so guilty. But yeah. Last week was kind of short. This week is kind of short, too, but I still love you. You are more than welcome to hang out on the compound any time. Speaking of the compound, who do we know that could drop a metric ass ton of money to make that a thing? Because hot damn, does that need to be a thing.**

 **BUT! OH MY GOD. I can't wait for next week. Next week's chapter is going to be a dream sequence. Let's just get that little spoiler out of the way now. And we all know how weird Lana's dreams can be. Sometimes, they're the Cell Block Tango. Sometimes, they're Kyoya proposing in Karuizawa. Sometimes, they're her in the hospital. Sometimes, they even take her all the way to Wonderland. But right now, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	25. Be Our Guest

**A/N: Hey, guys? A helpful tip and you'll understand what it means when we get to it, it'll help to sing along to put things into perspective.**

Huh. Strange. This building seems familiar. A clock tower stood tall in the distance as the light pink petals blanketed the courtyard. I looked down at my feet to see if there was any concrete there, but my view was blocked by a giant yellow hoopskirt. Ok. I know where I am. I could never forget this place. This is a little town...It's a quiet village...

Where in the hell did that come from? That doesn't happen every day...Like the one before...Ok. This is weird. This little town...Full of little people. Waking up to say...What the hell? I could've sworn I saw someone hanging out on of the windows. But then, people flooded the Ouran campus like it was Shibuya on a Saturday afternoon.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!"

Too many people. Too close of quarters. Look there's the paper club. Their wares like always. The same, old, boring rag to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that I came to this rich and gorgeous world. Stop it, Lana. Stop with the singing. Before you throw yourself into an anxiety fit, you know where to go. The one place that would always be safe for you. Somewhere quiet.

I ran off from the courtyard and to the library, seeking solace in knowledge and the windows into someone else's innermost thoughts and imagination. But of course, the libraries can't even be quiet. There had to be an empty classroom or something. Anywhere for my head to even out. This hallway looked like no one had seen it in a solid decade. Perfect.

Who would've guessed a music room would be the only quiet place in the whole school? I slumped down onto the floor and caught my breath. Ok. Whatever the hell got into the water here needed to get out. Right now, I just wanted to go home. But first, we get our bearings again. We settle down and find our center. I can leave the music room whenever I'm there.

"Be..."

Oh, god.

"Our..."

Crap...The all too bright lights shined down on me. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was spots.

"Guest!" A hand pulled me onto my feet and began spinning me around. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was going to throw up. I took a seat at a tea table and waited for the spinning to stop. I had no idea what he was saying. He only sang in French. And it's just making my head hurt. I don't question him. When a handful of others came out of the woodwork, they stuffed my face until I couldn't fit any more in my mouth. Not that it wasn't any good (Because honestly, it's downright phenomenal.), but the quantity...My god. They didn't know when to stop. No matter how many times I've told them I had enough, it was never enough. And then, I got spun around again.

"Tamaki!" I begged, getting dizzy, "What are you doing?! I can't do this anymore!"

"Tamaki…" There's a welcomed voice. And a fist driving down on top of his best friend's head, causing a trickle down that led to Tamaki headbutting me.

"Ow!" I squeaked, "What the hell, Kyoya?!"

"It got him to stop, didn't it?" the acidity in his voice didn't sound right. But it didn't surprise me.

I stormed out of the music room, nursing my forehead. As long as it doesn't leave a mark or any lasting headache, I'll be happy. But Kyoya...He had good intentions. There was something sweet. And oh, so kind. But he can be mean and be so coarse, but so refined…He holds me dear. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe there's something there I've never seen before.

Either way, I was still a little too wound for my liking. And I'm sure several mental health care professionals would agree with me. As much as I loved my boys, some time alone would always put me back on the straight and narrow upstairs. A little bit of quiet to shut my head up. Hopefully, everything else follows suit. And after I get better, I can get back to figuring out what's going on. Where do I go from here? I don't want to go back to the music room. The thought of going into the courtyard physically pained me.

A big door appeared in front of me. Alright. This is where we're going with this. I don't understand. Go through the door, I guess? Might as well. I mean, what do I have to lose? I shoved my shoulder into it, opening the obscenely heavy door. Wait…Was that music? Soft and gentle. Despite what everyone else saw, the music was the same as the one waiting for me in the middle of this ballroom.

It's strange. When we were still in high school, every girl that came into the host club saw Tamaki as the princely type. But then, when we were alone, there was a dark horse for the princely type in the host club. The last person anyone would expect. And he was all for me. My prince. He stuck his hand out to me, extending an invitation along with it. Who was I to say no to that? It'd be rude to turn him down. And so, I did. Kyoya and I spun around the room and I've never been so content.

To think, it all started with a little girl having a bad day. The host club has turned my entire world upside down. If I wouldn't have gone to the music room that day, who knows where my life would've ended up? I sure as hell wouldn't be living in New York. Not like I am anyway. I'd probably be living with Rhiannon instead. Or be on my sixth or seventh hospital stint. Am I saying Kyoya's fixed me? No. Not by any stretch. Has he helped me heal? Absolutely. A tale as old as time…

But then, I woke up from my dream. Not that I wanted to. I've never had a more peaceful dream. Aside from the mini panic attack I had in my sleep (which would explain why the side of my foot hurt. I must have jerked a little and hit it on the bed frame.), I wanted to live that on a loop. Could I just go back to sleep now and never wake up, forever trapped in my dream? Random bursts into song and all. I wouldn't mind. I rolled over and felt a warmth through my body and in my heart. The Shadow King sleeps so serenely. I curled into Kyoya's chest and shut my eyes.

"Hey," Kyoya woke up, still half asleep, and held me against his body, "Are you alright, Lana?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice hardly above a whisper, "I'm fine. But I have to stop falling asleep to musicals."

"What do you mean?" he wondered, running his hand through my hair.

"It's nothing," I brushed him off, looking over his shoulder. It's 5AM? Really? Being wide awake right now sucks ass.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya always was the worried mother when it came to me. If it didn't piss him off so much, I'd call him Mom, but he's met my mother.

"I'm sure," I promised, "I'm good. Just a weird dream."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good," I smiled, going back to the ballroom in my mind, "Very good."

"Good," he kissed my forehead, "And how are you feeling? You had me worried yesterday, Lana."

"I'm a lot better," I did a quick assessment, "I'm sure I'll be alright now."

"Does this mean," Kyoya nuzzled his face in my neck, "you'll be good enough to go to classes today?"

"I don't have any today," I told him, "But I do need to go see Dash. I missed my drama class yesterday and I'm sure he'll have my ass for it."

"No, he won't," he assured, "But for now, I want you to stay right here, ok?"

"Ok," I had no intentions of going anywhere else, "What about you? Do you have class today or not?"

"I do," he sighed out, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't stick around here for very long. My project for Yuzuha's almost done, though."

"In that case," I thought, "Maybe I could stop by and take a look at it when I'm done talking to Dash."

"Since I did make it to your measurements…"

Can I keep him? Because I think I'm going to keep him, "Is it better than what Yuzuha did for me?"

"I think it is," Kyoya shrugged, "But don't tell her I told you that. She'd either kill me or fail me. I'd rather none of those happened."

"My lips are sealed," I kissed his cheek, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Good," he gave me one last kiss, "Then, why don't you go back to sleep? I should head in early."

"Kyoya…"

"What, Lana?" Kyoya pushed himself out of bed, grabbing his glasses on the way through.

I pulled him back, "Do you think you could stay with me for just a little longer? You know how you get when you overwork yourself."

"I'm fine," he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok." Sounds fake, but ok, "Just…Don't overwork yourself. Please?"

"I know what I can and can't handle, Lana," Kyoya pulled the blankets back over us, "Why don't you go back to sleep, ok? After yesterday, you could stand some more rest."

"Alright," I shut my eyes, "Good night…"

"Good night, koibito," he pushed the hair out of my eyes, "I love you."

"Aishiteru…" And just like that, I drifted back to sleep, not having the energy to argue with him. He really is a prince to me, isn't he? I could stand to go back to that ballroom with him any time. I wonder if Kyoya would be cool with us taking ballroom dance lessons for the hell of it. Knowing my uncoordinated ass, I'd be a danger to both of us. But still, it'd be a nice way for us to kill an afternoon.

Although, when I woke up, my good feeling and my boyfriend were gone. And I bet the entire Ootori family fortune he left as soon as I fell asleep.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, guys. It's been a long day for me. Not to mention, I just…I couldn't get with it for whatever reason. And it sucked. Then, the realization that I have a metric shit ton to get done for tomorrow hit me like a ton of bricks. I regret taking Monday off. I took it off to kill the day with Seven Deadly Sins (since it came back yesterday and I was so happy!), but it also threw off my schedule. And I only got ten episodes in! I didn't even get the all-day binge I was hoping for! I ended up running around town and going to see Venom instead (which, by the way, Venom is so damn cute. I know it's not the word they intended to bring about when it came out, but mother of God, is Venom adorable.). But that was the double-edged sword I signed up for. Now, I'm going to get tomorrow's chapter all situated. Sound good? Ok. See you next chapter! xx**


	26. The Way Things Should Be

**A/N: Hi, friends! I got some things to talk to you about later, but it's nothing bad. Just a little something, something. And because I keep forgetting that I get guest reviews throughout the week and feel super bad when I don't answer them…**

 **Cinnabunnies, we'll start with you because…well, why not? And you're a delight. You always are. Chances are, we will end up seeing Kyoya overwork himself. That is just how Kyoya operates. Heaven forbid that boy isn't burning multiple candles at multiple ends. I'm also making up for last week's short chapter for a HELLA long one, so I suggest getting yourself a snack and a drink.**

 **Also, to my guest suggesting bagel places, Lana hasn't lived in the city long. She's only going to go off what's closest to her at the time, so that's where she finds her yummy bagels. Just to clarify. Are we good? Good! I'm going to go over here and repel down the page to go to the ending. How's that sound? *jumps without a parachute* Vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Alright, Lana. You don't have much to do today. Just go by the drama room and talk to Dash. I missed my drama class the other day over a bout of depression and I had a feeling that Dash was going to have my ass for it. Not necessarily. He knows how I work. My teachers were pretty good about that. Hopefully, Dash won't kill me and whatever he has to tell me won't be too stressful on me. I walked into the auditorium and looked around. No Dash. His office maybe? I knew he had another class today.

"Dash?" I called out, my voice echoing around the room, "Dash, it's Lana!"

Then, the lights went out. Come on, Dash. I don't have that kind of time. I have other things to do today. At least I know he's here. Maybe it's just a power outage. Or it's Dash's level of extra. My money was on Dash being extra. It's dangerously outside of Tamaki like proportions and damn near in Ranka territory. Yikes.

"Lana Smith," a voice thundered from the sound system, "Are you ready for the most exciting news of your academic career thus far?"

"Dash," I sighed out, "I have other things to do today and no time for this. Just tell me what I missed."

"Fine," he groaned, "Thanks for taking all the fun out of it."

"Where are you?" I couldn't see him anywhere. Then again, he thought it'd be ok to blind me with a spotlight.

"Sound booth," Dash skipped down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand, "Here. This is for you."

"What is this?" I skimmed it over. Oh, god...

"It's a rehearsal schedule, Roxie," he grinned, "Practice starts in January."

"I got Roxie?!" my heart stopped, "You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Dash shook his head, "I know you'll make a great Roxie. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"I can't, Dash," I turned him down.

"If you do it, you're exempt from reading out loud for the rest of the year."

"Alright," I agreed. He drove a hard bargain, "I guess I'll be your Roxie."

"Yay!" Dash hugged me tight, "Thank you, Lana. I promise this will be good for you."

"I hope so." Trying something new won't kill me. I had the same feeling about modeling for the first time. Yet after a quick pep talk and some much-needed mothering from Yuzuha, I loved it and crushed it. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's Chicago. If there's one thing in this world I knew like the back of my hand, it's that.

"So?" Dash took a seat, "What else is on the schedule for today?"

"I have a party to get to tonight," I leaned against the back wall.

"You?" he gasped, "You don't strike me as the type to go out much, sweetie. Where's the party at? I know there's some on campus tonight, but that's mostly in the Greek circle."

"The Gamma Phi house..."

"You got into Gamma Phi?" I thought Dash was going to have a heart attack, "You really are a surprise today, aren't you?"

"Is that really that shocking?"

"There are five sororities on campus," Dash explained, "Gammas, Kappas, Thetas, Zetas, and Deltas. Gamma Phi has left girls weeping because they couldn't get in. You have to be approached for something like that."

"And Kiki found me on my first day."

"Slut," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"She and I never got along," Dash confessed, "Her freshman year, she came into my auditorium like she owned the place and started making demands between the course material and any readings. What did I tell you on the first day?"

"There's only room for one bitch in this classroom," I remembered, "And that's you."

"That's right," he confirmed, "And then, we did a minor production of West Side Story. Just a weekend performance. We did three shows. And when I told Kiki she didn't get Maria, she was pissed. I had a girl in my class that year that was from Cuba and could sing and dance like a dream. Kiki couldn't act her way out of a paper bag and her footwork was sloppy. And rumor had it, she cheated on her boyfriend that she had since high school with all of the Sharks."

"Really?" I wondered, "When I met her, Kiki seemed like a sweetheart."

"She has her moments," Dash shrugged, "And who knows? Maybe she's changed since then. But if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on Kyoya."

"Why?" my stomach knotted up.

"Every year," he filled me in, "I've heard that the seniors of Gamma Phi will have what's called a sacrifice. In other words, they test one of the freshmen's boyfriends on his loyalty. Meaning, Kiki will relentlessly hit on Kyoya border lining on sexual harassment."

"He's built up a tough skin," I smiled, "Kyoya's used to random girls hitting on him. It's what he dealt with all throughout high school. Kiki may pick him as a sacrifice and honestly, I couldn't blame her. Kyoya's cute as a button and has an ass that won't quit, but she's never dealt with a host before. I can guarantee it. Besides, I totally trust him. He already isn't Kiki's biggest fan."

"Ok," Dash relaxed, "Go on then. You need to make an impression on these girls. Personally, I'd help you get ready, but I have a class coming in shortly, so I'll have to outsource it."

"Yuzuha's busy today, too," I thought it over, "Dammit. She'd be the one."

"Yuzuha...?" his eyes grew wide, "How well connected are you?!"

"Very," I grinned, "I'm best friends with Yuzuha Hitachiin's boys. You met them the other night at bingo. The twins I hang around with."

"I'm going to have a nosebleed," Dash grabbed the back of his seat, "Get out of here before everyone starts filing in."

"See you later, Dash!" I waved behind me and took off. I'm not sure what it was, but for some reason, I always felt better after talking to Dash. It's strange to hear about Kiki like that, though. By the way she was talking when we first met, she was a sweetheart. Maybe it's just Dash being the diva he is, but every time Kyoya was in proximity of me, Kiki couldn't help but stare. She wouldn't do that to me. Would she?

I had to shake that that thought out of my head. Because I have bigger fish to fry. Dash is exempting me from readings for the rest of the year. But at what price? I'd have to be Roxie Hart. What was I going to do? I had from now until January to process this and come to terms with it. It's either this or readings. I'll take being Roxie. You can do this, Lana. You'll be fine. But for now, you had a party to get ready for and only one person can help you with it.

I jumped in the cab and headed to a cozy corner of Williamsburg where two of my favorite people and my precious little nephew laid their heads every night. If I couldn't have Yuzuha and I couldn't have Dash, I could at least have Rhiannon. Besides, I haven't been by to see her since she left the hospital. It's times like these where I wish I had a key to Rhiannon's apartment, but she was only allowed two copies. Oh, well.

"Hey, Lana," Elliot answered the door, "What's up?"

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, sticking my head in the living room with Maka's nose in my knees.

"Chair," Rhiannon chimed in, cranking her neck back with the little one in her elbow, "Hi, sweetie. What brings you by?"

"I'm in need of your assistance," I told her, "I understand if you can't do it."

"Because Elliot's not here?" she brushed me off, "What do you need, Lana?"

"Induction night's tonight," I reminded, "And I need some help getting ready."

"Hell yeah!" Rhiannon chirped, "I'm so down! Elliot, you can manage the baby on your own for a while, yeah?"

"Of course, I can," Elliot promised, taking Connor from his mama, "Can't we? I know we can."

"It'll be nice to get back to normal," she admitted, "Not that I don't love little bean more than life itself, but taking him out in public for a long period of time is still a little sketchy. And I take finally take a shower...Lana, have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"I love you, too," I giggled. It's the little things, I guess.

"Let me go pump a couple bottles and take a shower," Rhiannon requested, "And we can get out of here, ok?"

"Go ahead," I allowed, "Take your time."

"Yay!" And just like that, Rhiannon sprinted across her apartment into her bedroom. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy...

"Hey, Lana," Elliot offered me his little squishy son, "Do you think you could hold onto your nephew for a bit? The microwave's about to go off and I'd hate to wake him."

"Sure," I cradled Connor's head in my hand and pulled him into my chest. This is weird. This is really weird. The closest I've ever come to holding a baby before this was Maka when he was a puppy. My experience with kids was little to none, but something about Connor stole my heart.

You got your whole life ahead of you and not a worry in the world, Connor. But don't let them fool you. It's not the path of sunshine and rainbows Disney movies try to paint for you. It's big and scary out there. But when you find the right family and surround yourself with the right people to help you through it, it's not so bad. Stick with the weirdos because they'll be the best kind of friends you will ever find. I'm trying not to sound like a Hallmark card, but here I am. You got a big family that loves you. More than just your mom and dad. They may seem to be a bit much to handle sometimes, but you get used to it. Trust me.

Speaking of, I think this day may be missing a key player. As moral support if anything. Very gently, I dug in my pocket and got my phone. First thing's first, we needed to send a picture to Uncle Kyoya. He's buried in his design project or he'd be here with us, too. All it needs is a few blowing kisses emojis and now, we have that out of the way. What do you say we give Auntie Haruhi a call?

"Hi, Lana," she chimed on the other end.

"Hey, Haruhi," I smiled, catching my nephew do the same. Then, his little eyes opened up. The prettiest shade of blue. They almost looked gray. The same steely gray as his dad's, "And hello to you, too."

"I'm assuming you're not alone," Haruhi hoped.

"No," I melted inside, "I got Connor in my arm. He just woke up."

"Ok," she let it go, "So, what's up?"

"I'm going out with Rhi today," I filled her in, "And I was wondering if you'd care to join us."

"You could not have called at a better time," Haruhi kept her voice down, "Don't get me wrong. I love Tamaki dearly and I've been able to handle them since I walked into that music room, but they're exhausting. And right now, I'd much rather deal with your sister than them. I could stand the break."

"Babysitting getting to you?" I assumed.

"You could say that."

"Alright," I settled her, "Rhiannon said she just needs to get ready and get a couple bottles for Connor pumped. Then, we can go get you."

"How about I come to you?" Haruhi insisted, "It'll give me an excuse to get out of here."

"That's fine by me," I was perfectly content where I was anyway, "I'll see you soon."

"Pray for me."

Click.

"Rhiannon," I called down the hall, "Is it ok if Haruhi comes over?"

"Absolutely!" she approved on her way to the bathroom, "Like I'm going to say no to her. Come on, Lana. You should know better."

"I should know better with a lot of things," I chuckled a bit, only making Connor smile that much bigger. I want to keep him.

After a little while, Rhiannon got out of the shower looking like a high-class escort in a leather jacket (typical Rhiannon...) and Haruhi had come over to play. As much as I didn't want to let him go, I put Connor back in Elliot's arms. It was nice while it lasted, kid. And I'll miss the hell out of you. But I don't think any of us will miss you more than your mom.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rhiannon worried, "Because I can just send Lana and Haruhi out on their own. I'm sure they'll manage."

"Rhiannon," Elliot settled her, "I'm sure. We'll be fine. I can take care of our son while you're gone. Go play with your sister."

"Ok," she let him go, giving him and Connor a kiss each, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he picked up Connor's hand and waved her off, "Say bye, Mama."

"Bye, baby," Rhiannon's voice broke a little as she kissed her son goodbye. But then, Maka swooped in and saved the day, "And I love you, too, Maka."

Before my sister could burst into her postpartum tears, the three of us headed out to face the streets of New York together. God only knows where Rhiannon's going to take us. We'll live. Rhiannon knows how I work and won't do anything stupid. And if all else fails, I did bring Haruhi with. She's gotten me down before. I'm sure she'll be alright to do it again.

"Alright, Rhi," I asked, "Where in the hell are we going?"

"I thought we were winging it today," Rhiannon shrugged, "We can find somewhere to go. I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE CAN GO!"

"Jesus…" my heart was having a rough day today, "Before you have a random outburst again, Rhiannon, could you give me a heads up?"

"Me, too," Haruhi caught her breath, "What's got you excited, Rhiannon?"

"I need to introduce my loving, wonderful, precious little sister…"

"What did you do?" I cut her off. There's no way good could come out of this.

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," Rhiannon took my hand, then Haruhi's, "You need to meet her now. I promised you I'd introduce you when you got here and you have yet to meet her. And I'm ashamed that I haven't lived up to that."

Rhiannon threw us both in the back of a cab and took us uptown to a very relaxed corner of Brooklyn that I was kind of loving. This kind of reminded me of the shop she works in and would probably serve as the inspiration for her shop once it's up and running. It's really nice that Carlos is still letting her work in his shop until hers is taken care of. But it's like Rhiannon always says. Carlos adores her. I bet if he had his way, Connor would be his kid. But there was this little British cutie that caught her eye first.

"Rhiannon!" a woman walked out in knee high black leather boots and with a give 'em hell attitude. Alright. I love her. I'm not surprised she knew my sister, "My god, you look fantastic! How much weight did you lose? Seven, eight pounds?"

"Nine pounds, twelve ounces," Rhiannon corrected her, pulling me ahead, "But most importantly, this is Lana."

"Is she your kid, too?" the woman looked me over, "She looks a lot like you, but more…Innocent. Like, if you took out all your piercings and went back to your natural hair color, you two could be twins."

"That's because she's my little sister," she sighed, "You're not the first person to assume that. Probably not the last. But! Isn't she adorable?"

"Really, Rhi…?" I blushed, hiding my face, "Could we not do that?"

"You got a block of time to kill, Lola?" Rhiannon asked, "By the way! Lana, Lola. Lola, Lana. And Haruhi, the little angel in the back."

"I feel your pain, Lana," Haruhi winced, her cheeks reddening.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," Lola smiled darkly, "And I got some time to kill. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm feeling purple these days," Rhiannon thought, "As for the little one…Lana, pick a color."

"What do you mean, pick a color?" I started to sweat a little.

"You're completely faded," she took her seat. Now I understood who Lola was. Rhiannon did say she had to introduce me to her colorist when I got to town, "The blue was nice, the purple was nice, but you can't do purple. We'd match and I don't want to do that. Now, pick a color."

"I don't know, Rhiannon," I winced, "I don't know if I'm wanting to get back into that."

"I know you do," Rhiannon assured, "Doing something like this is like eating a potato chip. Can you eat one single potato chip and not have another one?"

"No."

"Alright then," she put her foot down, "Pick a color."

"Pink?" I decided, "Like a soft pink."

"You always were a slut for pastels," Rhiannon pointed out, "Alright. Sit down. Haruhi, you want in on this?"

"No, thanks," she shot her down, "I'm good. If I were to come back like that, Tamaki-senpai would have a nosebleed. Or kill me. Or worse, my dad would. Although, I could stand doing some shopping later. We are still on for that, right?"

"Of course, sweetie," Rhiannon assured, "That's half the reason why we're out today."

"Good," Haruhi sat down, "Because I should probably find something for tonight, too. It was the only way Senpai would let me go."

"Tamaki's a clingy little thing, isn't he?" Rhiannon assumed.

"Big time," Haruhi nodded vigorously, "But he does mean well."

"We can do that later," she promised, "But this should take, maybe an hour, right, Lola?"

"If I book it," Lola thought, "But I'm pretty good at what I do. I'm sure it'll be good and quick. Lana, you don't seem like your sister. You don't want it all over, do you?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Just the underneath," Rhiannon ordered. God, all this is missing is Hikaru and Kaoru. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if they showed up out of the blue. In fact…

"Hey, Haruhi," I wondered, "You didn't happen to tell the twins where you were going and what we were doing today, did you?"

"God, no," Haruhi promised with such conviction, "I'm sure they have some sort of tracker on me, but I doubt they'll come to play."

"Good," I slumped down in my chair, finding a happy place.

Bzzz.

In the form of a text in my pocket.

 _That could be us one day…_

 _-KO_

Dammit, Kyoya…I love this boy.

 _After the wedding. ;)_

 _-LS_

A few hours later (and some pink additions to my hair at my sister's insistence), night had fallen and I had to book my ass to the Gamma house. Haruhi had gotten a text earlier from her overly loving boyfriend telling us to meet the boys there. It's too bad they'd be short one. I hadn't seen Kyoya since this morning. He said he had other things to do after he was done working on his project for the day, but he sent the rest of the host club in his place. We'll be alright. If anything goes sideways, I had someone there. But it sucks that it wouldn't be Kyoya.

Still, we met outside the Gamma house near…the…limo. Why am I not surprised? All the other future Gamma sisters and the preexisting ones were huddled around it like the damn Beatles were in town. Then again, the host club did have a reputation for attracting attention no matter where they were. Tamaki made sure of that. But as soon as Haruhi and I showed our faces, the boys were out in full force.

"Wow, Lana-chan!" Honey wrapped himself around my leg, "You look super cute!"

"Thanks, Honey," I awed, "Rhiannon happened. Should we go inside then?"

"Definitely!" the twins cheered.

"Remember," Tamaki scolded them, "You're both representatives of the best thing to come out of Ouran Academy. Don't slander my baby's name."

"Come on, boss," Hikaru sighed.

"Give us some credit," Kaoru added, "We know better."

"We can behave ourselves."

"Alright then," Tamaki let them go, "Go play."

 **A/N: Ow…I broke my back. I thought snow would break my fall, but it betrays me. *curls back into the Hetalia dumpster* All silliness aside, I hate to leave you guys here, but I'm going to leave you guys here. And it'll be a while before I see you again. Because I have to go on NaNoWriMo hiatus. If you don't know what that means, it's basically that I'm going to go away for a month to write a 50,000-word novel. I'm not leaving you guys forever. I'll be back on December 4th. I promise. As always, my inbox is open if you need something. Don't hesitate to pop in once in a while. It's usually pretty vacant. One or two a week. I'm also currently having an inability to sit still. I'm thinking my second Monster is finally kicking in and I'm feeling pretty good. That'd be fantastic if it weren't 10PM. Regardless, I'll be on hiatus for a while. I'll miss you all terribly. And when we come back, we'll have Lana's sorority induction night to look forward to. I already have some of it plotted out. I would've thrown it in here, but this chapter's plenty long enough. Now, I have tomorrow's update for Yuri on Ice to work on. I love you all. Wish me luck! Any questions, comments, concerns can be voiced in the review section provided for you. I will answer any and all to the best of my ability. See you next chapter! xx**


	27. The Host Club on Location

**A/N: *peeks head in the door* Miss me?**

I'll give them this. The ladies of Gamma Phi knew how to throw a party. And heaven forbid they did anything lowkey. I feel like I knew a group of boys that were the same way. And oddly enough, it was usually for me. This wasn't just for me. I'm not the only one getting inducted tonight. Right? I think there were a few others getting inducted, too. I didn't make any friends at the last Gamma Phi party I was at. I was just trying to keep my head on straight. Relax, Lana. Everything's fine. And who knows? Maybe Dash's opinions on Kiki weren't entirely accurate and it's just rumors. I hope.

"Ladies of the Gamma Phi sorority house!" Dammit, Tamaki. I love you, but you could stand to shut your hole once in a while. For my sake and the sake of your girlfriend, who's just as mortified as I was, "If you are feeling in need of company this evening, the Ouran Host Club is on location and open for business!"

And of course, because Tamaki is Tamaki, he has zero shame or humility. I turned to my best friend, "Haruhi..."

"What?" Haruhi cradled her forehead in her hand, exasperated with the idiot she managed to fall in love with.

"Is it possible for Tamaki to go anywhere without making a spectacle of himself?"

"No one knows, Lana," she let out a heavy sigh, "If we're going off my own personal experience, he's hopeless."

"I could've told you that," I shared her sentiment.

"Why am I with him again?" Haruhi asked.

"Because he's kind of cute and he's got his moments where he's not being extra."

"I guess."

"Lana!" Kiki ran up to us, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hi, Kiki," I struggled for air as she attempted to snap me in half, "Yep. Here I am."

"And I'm so glad you brought your friends," she did a quick head count, "Hold on. Aren't you short one? Where's Kyoya?"

"He had some things to do tonight," I told her, "So, he sent our friend as his stand-in. I hope that's ok."

"I'm a little bummed he's not here," Kiki pouted, "But because he's not here, we're evening out the ratio, so I can't be too upset."

"You know, Kiki," Haruhi chimed in, "It's uncanny how you remind me of someone back home."

"Renge?" I assumed.

"Definitely Renge."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kiki pulled me aside, sticking my Gamma pin into my dress, "So, Lana, what's the deal with the tall, blond with you? The outgoing one."

"Tamaki?" I gave her a look.

"Yeah," she nodded, "That one. What's his story? He's really cute."

"The girl I was just standing with," I jumped on the defensive, "That's her boyfriend."

"Lucky her," Kiki let it slide, "And the twins?"

"Possibly gay for each other and underage."

"I can't catch a break!" she grumbled, "And what about the strong, silent type with the little one? What's his deal? He's almost cuter than the other one."

"Mori?" I squeaked, "He's not seeing anyone that I know of, but I don't think he's really interested."

"I bet he's into some things," Kiki looked Mori over, "What's he like?"

"Mori's a good dude," I told her, "But like I said, I don't think he's looking right now."

"Perfect time to fall into his lap," she pointed out, "But personality wise. What do I need to know?"

"Um..." I wasn't sure what kind of angle she was working here, but I wasn't liking it. The host club were like brothers to me and if what Dash said was true, I sure as hell didn't want Kiki near my boys.

"I'm sure I'll find out some time tonight," Kiki stared him down, "Drinks are in the back."

"Ok," I let her go off on her own and I needed to find Mori before Kiki does. Luckily, he and Honey were sitting by the fireplace. By the looks of it, Honey was ready to call it a night already. I could've sworn he was just all kinds of energetic. Maybe he just needed to power nap it out. I could understand that, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Lana-chan," Honey mustered up a little bit of a smile from Mori's lap, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I sat with them, "I need you to do me a little favor, Honey."

"What's that?" he crawled into my lap and laid his head in my shoulder. Side mission for the night: Find Honey some Red Bull.

"I don't want you to leave Mori's side," I ordered, "If you go to the bathroom, Mori, I want you standing within five feet of the door. If one of you goes outside, the other one follows. Do not get separated."

"What's going on?" Mori picked up on the scent.

"Kiki's asking about you," I filled him in, "Rumor has it, she's kind of aggressive, so if I were you, I'd steer clear of her. Please. For my sake. She's asked about Tamaki. She's asked about Hikaru and Kaoru. She's asked about Kyoya. Just be careful."

"Ok," Honey let out a little yawn.

"Hold on, sweetie," I offered, "I'm going to get you a little something, something that'll help keep you up past your bedtime, ok?"

"Thanks, Lana-chan," he cuddled into me, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," I kissed his forehead and put him back in Mori's lap, "Please. Watch yourselves."

"We will," Mori promised.

As the party progressed, I kept a closer eye on everyone. The twins were chatting up another pair of duplicates. It's only right, I guess. Going by the pins already on their dresses, they were likely sophomores. They've been through this dog and pony show, but they seemed too new at it to be one of the seniors. Nevertheless, I was on a mission. At least they looked like they were having a good time. Chances are, it's going to be a really good time later.

I found the drink table in the back. Wow…It's like they raided Rhiannon's liquor cabinet and dumped it into a fish tank. Jesus…If this is something I can expect hanging around the Gamma house, I don't know why I'm here. I could see my sister spending some quality time around here, though. Luckily, they weren't all boozy. I found the Red Bull! This needed to get in Honey before he passes out. However, I didn't just find the alcohol, but I also found my best friend sitting all by herself.

"Hey, Haruhi," I wondered, "Where'd Tamaki go?"

"Outside," she growled, "He's hardly giving me the time of day. Last I saw him, he was out traipsing around with some of your sorority sisters."

"Are you…" I noticed the red in Haruhi's cheeks. Her eyes aren't bloodshot, so she hasn't been crying. We can chalk that up to a plus. But she seems way too pissed off about this sort of thing. She's dealt with Tamaki in the host club for ages. She's totally desensitized to this. Only one thing could've made her like this. Especially with it in close proximity, "Haruhi, are you drunk?"

"I needed to find something to do," Haruhi argued with a very pink cocktail in her hand, "Thought why not drink?"

"Alright," I worried, "We need to get you back to your hotel."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Lana," she begged, "It's bad enough Senpai's already doing that."

"Hold on," I helped her onto her feet, "I'm going to find you someone."

"Is it going to be Senpai?" Haruhi snarled.

"One of them." Where the hell was Tamaki? Haruhi said he was outside last. But first, I needed to bring Red Bull to Honey. So, the two of us went back to the living room where Honey and Mori hadn't moved and Hikaru and Kaoru were…Let's just say incapacitated. Come on, boys. In front of God and everybody? I think Kiki might be buzzed enough to let that go. Or is kind of a voyeur. Not my business. Anyway, I'm not here for that, "Here, Honey."

"Thank you, Lana-chan," Honey cracked the can open, "Why does Haru-chan look like she just got noticed by her senpai?"

"She's pissed at her senpai right now," I explained, "He's…"

"He's a SLUT!" Haruhi declared, "He's not exactly cheating on me, but I bet your sweet ass that if he had the opportunity, he would!"

My god…I needed to get this girl some carbs and a bed. I thought Haruhi was the flirty drunk, not the angry drunk, "No, he wouldn't. I'm going to get her back to Tamaki. She needs to go to bed."

"I'm not going back with him!" Haruhi screeched, "He's an ass!"

"You don't mean that, Haruhi." It's times like these where I'm glad I've dealt with my sister when she's drunk enough to be able to handle anything Haruhi can throw at me. Now, where the hell was Tamaki? I checked the backyard and it was only a few of the girls and maybe a couple of their boyfriends. No Tamaki in sight. I just hoped to all holy Tamaki wouldn't have done something so stupid like go upstairs with any of the girls he was casually flirting with. Because dealing with an angry, drunk Haruhi wasn't on my list of things to do today. Dealing with a heartbroken, weepy, drunk Haruhi sure as hell wasn't either. Luckily, hanging around the rec room was our beloved idiot, sitting on the edge of the pool table. Not a single girl hanging on him. Good. Good.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki chirped, "There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"Sure, you have," she scoffed, tripping over her own two feet.

"I have," he caught her, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Do I #$%*&# look like I'm ok?!" My god, Haruhi! She is pissed, "No, I'm not #$%^& ok! Where the ^&*% have you been all #$% night? Other than hitting on some ^&*#& that'll #$ your #$%^ as much as she wants, but know that _I'm_ the only one that'll %^&* you in #$%^ with #$%^& and the mason jar %^&* by your %^&* and ^$# $% the Chuck E. Cheese tokens and ! #$ with YOUR FORGOTTEN TAMAGACHI &*(%$ and…"

"Lana," Tamaki froze like a deer in the headlights while Haruhi continued her tirade that would put her father in tears…and almost her boyfriend, "What's happening?"

"Haruhi's wasted," I filled him in, learning a whole lot more about my friends than I ever needed to know, "You need to get her back to the hotel ASAP."

"Noted," he scooped her up in his arms. I don't think she even noticed. Alright. Two problems down…How many more wanted to pop up tonight? I swear…This whole night has been nothing but the physical embodiment of period cramps that I didn't want to deal with. As of now, I kind of just wanted to go home. Instead, I'd find a spot in the living room and create a nest. I had a bottle of water. I had my phone. I think I'm good.

"Sumimasen, purinsesu," a familiar voice came up behind me, "Anata wa sabishī yōdesu. Watashi ni sanka dekimasu ka? (Excuse me, princess. You seem lonely. Do you mind if I join you?)"

"Zettai chigau (Absolutely not)," I allowed, getting up from my chair, so my savior could be the big spoon, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I'm exhausted."

"I figured I'd stop by and check in," Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, "What have I missed?"

"Haruhi and Tamaki left a little while ago," I reported, "She's wasted off her ass and thinks Tamaki's screwing around on her. He made the announcement the host club's on location. That might have been his first mistake."

"And?" he wondered, "How has business been?"

"Kiki's trying to get in Mori's pants," I curled into his shoulder, "But Honey's passed out in his lap, so that's not happening. And I think the twins are upstairs with another set of twins. Whether or not they've split apart is yet to be determined."

"And what about you?" Kyoya ran his fingers down my spine, "How are you doing?"

"It's hard being team mom, Kyoya," I let out a heavy sigh, "How the hell do you do it?"

"A lot of patience," he kissed my forehead, "And a lot of learning to let certain things go, but let them bubble up in the back of your brain for vengeance purposes."

"You could take over the world without batting an eye, couldn't you?"

"Only if I had you with me." Kyoya Ootori, you cannot be of this world. And I don't deserve you, "Do you want to go home?"

"God, yes," I wasn't going to turn that down. There was no way.

"Do you have anyone you need to say goodbye to?" he helped me onto my feet.

"Should probably say goodbye to at least Kiki," I figured, "Are you coming with me?"

"Might as well."

And so, we began our search for the Head Bitch in Charge here. I'm sure Dash's rumors about Kiki weren't true. I haven't seen her near Honey and Mori all night, so that's a point in her favor. That was probably just Dash being a drama queen. It wouldn't be the first time he's ever done that. I pray for the day if he and Ranka are left alone in a room together. That horrifying thought aside, Kyoya and I found Kiki sitting on the stairs with a drink in her hand, talking with one of the other girls here.

"Hey!" her face lit up, "Kyoya! You made it!"

"Hello, Kiki," Kyoya kept his guard up while she attempted to give him a hug. But she's drank enough to see double of him. And she didn't grab the right one.

"What's up, Lana?" Kiki asked, sitting back down on the stairs, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I assured, not a hundred percent on the truth of that, "But we're going to head home. I'm tired. He's tired. It's been a long day…"

"Fine…" she allowed, "But first, meet Ashlee! She's my VP and pegged to take my place after I graduate."

"Hi!" Ashlee was a bit much. Kind of like Kiki. I can see why they're friends. She attacked me with the same hug as Kiki, too. But then, she caught sight of Kyoya. Or, more likely, the navy and white button on his jacket with the Greek letter for Beta on it, "Hey! I know those colors! You're a Beta from NYU, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Kyoya gave her a look, "Why?"

"We have a sort of exchange program with the NYU Betas," Kiki explained, "In our own, special way, they're kind of like our brothers."

"Well," I shuddered, "We should be going. Lovely party. Hope we can do this again."

"Bye, Lana!" Kiki wrapped her arms around me, "And welcome to the sisterhood. If you need anything, come find me. Think of me like…Your big sister. I got your back."

"Thanks, Kiki," I wiggled out of her grasp, "Again, lovely party. Hope we can do this again."

And when we do this again, let's hope I have more energy to deal with big crowds. The cool night air was such a relief…I can't even describe how wonderful it felt on my face. But right now, I didn't care about anything else. I didn't want to stick around and find out if Hikaru and Kaoru were still breathing. I knew Honey and Mori had already left. I just wanted to go to bed.

 **A/N: So…Haruhi's got a bit of a mouth on her when she's angry drunk. I'm going to be honest. I giggled like a little bitch when I wrote that part.**

 **Now, let's talk. I want us to sit down, make some tea, and talk. I miss you guys. I really do. Sometimes, it's nice to have a soundboard here. And a place to vent. I mean, I went through a little bit of a depression spell a few days ago and I'm still reeling from it in and out. But the visualization I was using to help me cope a little better is slowly turning into a really good idea for a Hetalia fic (I know. I'm hanging my head in shame, too.) with France and England and eventually the other countries and if you guys would want something like that, please tell me. Because it's mutating and I'm not sure what to do with it. I'm not doing anything for the rest of the week. I'm saving my YOI fic for next week. Because next Thursday is Yuri's birthday (andmaybeminetoo) and I thought it'd be a nice tie in. Now, I haven't touched my NaNo project yet today and it's knocking on midnight. So, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	28. Making Compromises

**A/N: Hi, friends! It's been a while. A couple weeks. Hell, Lana and Kyoya had birthdays since the last time we spoke. Not in story time, mind you, but in real time. Their birthdays are coming up in story time, though. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll talk NaNo stats later, but for now, a brief recap. It's official. Lana's a sorority girl now. And Kyoya, too. His induction was the same night as hers. But with that induction came Lana getting saddled with the rest of the host club and having to be team mom. For the most part, she does pretty well, but she's beat and Kyoya took over. Except for Haruhi and Tamaki's…incident. And the twins are still MIA. Alright then! Shall we get to this week's chapter dealing with the aftermath? Sure! Why not? What the hell? I got nowhere else to be today. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you guys. *cue sappy music***

 **Also, trigger warning: Mild anxiety and mentions of self-harm. It's not too bad, but better safe than sorry, babies. I love you.**

Knock, knock.

Ugh…Who the hell…? I'm not even out of bed and there's someone at my door. Maybe Kyoya forgot his key. No. He never forgets his keys. If he does, it's on purpose to steal one last kiss goodbye. We don't even have class today, but someone just had to go work on his project. Don't get me wrong. I admire his work ethic, but it'd be nice if he'd stay home once in a while. So, if it's not Kyoya fake forgetting his keys, who in the hell dares to disturb the Shadow Queen from her slumber? For their death shall come quick, but extremely painful.

"Lana!" I was in no position to deal with this…But at the same time, I'm not surprised.

"Hi, Tamaki," I rubbed my eyes, "Please come in."

"You have to help me!" he begged, "It's Haruhi!"

"Hi, Lana," Haruhi leaned against the door, a giant pair of sunglasses covering most of her face, "Sorry about this."

"Haruhi's sick!" Tamaki continued to panic, "What do I do? She won't let me take her to the hospital and I can't get a hold of Kyoya! I figured he'd be here!"

"Tamaki, settle down!" I got the spray bottle off the counter, "You're overreacting."

"Told you," Haruhi groaned. I've heard that before. And out of my best friend, too.

"And she's not sick," I rolled my eyes, "She'll be fine. She'll live. She's just hungover. You got the wrong sister, Tamaki. Hangovers are usually a Rhiannon thing."

"He wanted to go to Rhiannon," she explained, sliding down to the floor, "But she has Connor to take care of and doesn't need to be dealing with me."

"You have to fix her, Lana," Tamaki looked like he was on the verge of tears, "She's not ok. And I don't know what to do. Daddy doesn't want his little girl to hurt anymore. Plus, we have a flight to catch tonight, so…If you could have her fixed as soon as possible, that'd be great. I know you can do it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tamaki," I let out a heavy sigh, "I got something, but you're going to have to go to the store for me because I think I'm out of a few thinks. Kyoya and I don't go grocery shopping as often as what we should. I need an avocado, a half dozen of eggs, and chicken broth. Can you do that much for me?"

"Already on it!" Yep. There he goes. Tamaki's already halfway down the hallway. And he's in the elevator. And he's running down the street. He might be nuts, but Tamaki's commitment to Haruhi is something to behold. I'm almost jealous…

"What do you need all that for?" Haruhi wondered, making herself a nest on my couch. It kind of looked like when Tamaki makes himself a hamster home when he's upset.

"Rhiannon has a foolproof hangover cure," I told her, getting the rice from the upper cabinet. We had yet to invest in a rice cooker (which almost feels blasphemous), so we had a couple boxes of instant rice on hand, "It's kind of like omurice, but Rhiannon's take on omurice. She discovered it when she was in Tokyo with Yoshi. She made friends in Shinjuku and got wasted on more than one occasion, but she still had to go to work the next morning, so this was her breakfast. It's protein on starch with the avocado to settle your stomach."

"Ok," I think someone's about to go sleepy-by again, "Hey, Lana…?"

"Yeah, Haruhi?" I got her the afghan off the bedroom chair and covered her up.

"Do you think…" she nestled into the couch, "It'd be too much to ask for bento?"

"Absolutely not," I insisted, "You're not feeling good. You deserve food that's too cute to eat. Besides, I don't have anything else planned for today. I got all the time in the world. It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you," Haruhi could hardly talk. Maybe she was a little more than hungover. But I'd be more than happy to take care of her. She's taken care of me. It's the least I can do. And just as her eyes started to close…

"Lana!" Her boyfriend barged back in, "I have everything you asked for!"

"That was quick," I praised, "But you can't keep doing that, Tamaki."

"Sorry," Tamaki came down a little, sliding next to Haruhi, "Come here, ma petite fille…"

"What?" Haruhi looked at him strange. Even I could figure out what that much meant and I didn't know a lick of French. I guess Tamaki was stressed.

"Just come here," he pulled his girlfriend into his lap, holding her close to his chest, "Get some sleep, ok? Lana, do you need any help?"

"No," I shook my head, "I got this."

Rhiannon's taught me more about cooking than I could ever know. Between her and Elliot, I'm not sure who's taught me more. I guess they did make a hell of a pair. Regardless, I had things to do. I had a Haruhi to feed and probably a Tamaki, too. I should just make something for the three of us. I already knew how I was making Haruhi's omurice. Pot. I needed a pot. Where did we keep our pots? For being in an apartment where both inhabitants liked to cook, neither one of us cooked very often.

But I did know this much. When making rice, using chicken stock instead of water actually put flavor into the rice. Granted, I did have soy sauce and I had all intentions of using the spice rack to its fullest capabilities, but still. I had Elliot to thank for that one. When I was still going to school in London before the days of Ouran, I got adventurous (and mostly curious) and snuck back in the kitchen while Elliot was cooking. Needless to say, he yelled at me, but once I started crying, he asked if I wanted to help. He had just started at the pub. Then, a few years later, he ended up inheriting it from the guy that used to own it after he died. Come to think of it, I am going to need my soy sauce. I know it's technically disrespectful to pour soy sauce over rice, but since I'm the one cooking, I think it'll be fine. I can afford to disrespect myself.

Once my rice was cooled off enough to make into balls and my omelet was more of a crepe than an omelet (Welcome to how omurice works.), I cut up my avocado (without hurting myself! Always a plus! Even bigger one when I can hold a knife and not shake like a leaf in a tornado.) and started building Haruhi's plate. Because she wasn't feeling well, I thought I'd make her a little sleeping teddy bear.

I made one rice ball brown with some soy sauce, nice and perfectly round, along with two little ones and shaped the head and the ears. Then, I left the white rice as the nose and mouth. I put a little more rice under the initial rice ball and laid it on top of some mashed avocado. Bed sheets. Once that was all settled, I had to cover him up with something, right? I cut up a piece of the big omelet and covered the little guy up. Ok. I know Haruhi said to make her something like bento, but this was definitely too cute to eat. He's sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake him. Even scarier yet, I wouldn't want to wake a hungover Haruhi either.

For Tamaki, I wasn't going to go quite as elaborate. But I didn't want to leave him out either. Instead of getting a teddy bear like Haruhi, Tamaki would get a big rubber duck. Shaping the rice was no problem and giving him a pond of egg to swim in was easier than the elaborate bento I gave his girlfriend. I almost didn't want them eaten. They're too cute. Did we have to eat them? Well, that was their purpose, so I guess the little bear and the little duck would have to go.

Now, I had myself to think about. I was kind of grumbly. Food sounded like a good idea. Personally, I was just going to make sushi. Minus the fish. I didn't have any. Nor did I want any. Unless it's being made in Japan, I'm not doing sushi. I didn't trust anyone in the US making my sushi. But I could half ass something. Like nigiri. But instead of putting fish on the top, I had avocado instead. If I squint, it kind of looked like having wasabi on the top. But I knew better. I could handle spicy food, but wasabi was one of those things I had to do in very small doses. There! Food is done. All taken care of. Hot damn, Lana. You may have a calling here.

I brought all three plates into the living room where Haruhi had her head on Tamaki's lap and she's out like a light. Do I wake her or do I let Tamaki take that bullet? He did show up here completely unannounced and expect me to cure her. His ass can wake her up. I had a feeling she was going to be a tad on the cranky side. Kind of like she was last night. I'm guessing she didn't remember much about that, but she probably knew enough.

"Wow, Lana," Tamaki gasped, looking over what I had done, "You're really good at this. And it looks amazing."

"Have you ever had my cooking before, Tamaki?" I thought it over.

"I don't think I have," he admitted, "I've had your sister's cooking, though. If it's half as good as that, I'm sure it'll be fine. Haruhi…Wake up, sweetheart. Food's done."

"I can smell it," Haruhi moaned into Tamaki's thigh, waking up a little and getting an eyeful of what I put in front of her, "Lana, this is adorable."

"I do what I can," I smiled, taking a seat on the oversized chair next to them. I'm surprised Haruhi didn't take this for her makeshift bed. On nights where I can't sleep, this is where I end up.

"Thank you," she sat up a little better, "And I really am sorry about last night, Senpai. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know, Haruhi," Tamaki reassured her, "You were drunk and angry and I should've been there for you more."

"I really shouldn't drink," Haruhi laid her head on his shoulder, shoveling her food into her mouth.

"Just do it in moderation," I suggested, "Thank God Kyoya picked me up last night. I don't know how he handles all of you on his own regularly."

"He doesn't," she pointed out, "I'm the one taking care of the host club these days. And Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai still come by. And Tamaki-senpai does, too."

"Always," Tamaki kissed her cheek, making her smile, "Speaking of Kyoya, where is he?"

"School," I grumbled, "He says he wants to get as much done on his design project as he can, but…I don't know."

"No," he wasn't going to let that go, "What is it, Lana? You seem down."

"It's really nothing," I brushed him off. But then again, it's Tamaki. Maybe he really was being a friendly ear to vent to since Haruhi's a tad out of commission right now, "This project is killing him. He knows how he gets when he overworks himself and I don't want him going through that."

"How does he get when he overworks himself?" Tamaki gave me a look. That's right. Kyoya's mental problems were kind of a hush, hush thing, "I don't think I've ever seen him overworked."

"Just trust me," I swept it under the rug, "It's not pretty. I think I may need to get him out of his head for a while. I just hope he's doing ok."

"Kyoya-senpai's pretty resilient," Haruhi did all but lick her plate clean, "I'm sure he's ok."

"We hate to eat and run," Tamaki checked his watch, "But we need to get going. We still have to find Hikaru and Kaoru. Any idea where they might be?"

"They didn't come back to the hotel last night?" I wondered.

"Nope."

"Check the Gamma Phi house," I said flatly, having a feeling they never left, "But tread lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if neither one of them had pants on."

"Thanks, Lana!" Tamaki hugged me tight, "We're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Tamaki," I laid my head in his chest. This sucks. Who knows when I'll be able to see my friends again?

"We'll keep in touch," Haruhi struggled to get up, but she fell into me. I don't think she's still drunk, but she's definitely sleep deprived.

"You're damn right you will," I threw my arms around her, "I love you guys. Send everyone my love back home, ok, Haruhi? Kiss your dad for me."

"I will," she promised, "He misses you, too. He asks me when you're coming home again a lot more than he'd like to admit."

"Hopefully soon," I crossed my fingers. I doubt we'll be able to get back home over the holidays. Chances are, either my parents are going to end up here or they're going to drag Rhiannon and me back there. I didn't even want to think about that mess.

I took a quick shower and headed straight for the NYU campus. I knew where Kyoya's design class was held. He's shown me once or twice. Hell, I've been in it. But I needed to check on my boyfriend and make sure he wasn't a drooling mess. Flashbacks of the music room's changing rooms hit me hard. And I ate too fast, so the odds of me throwing up before I see him are pretty good. No. I'm no throwing up. I'll be fine.

When I got to the fine arts building, I was greeted by a very frustrated and very tired Yuzuha Hitachiin. Not what I was expecting, but ok, "Lana! Thank God you're here."

"Hi, Yuzuha…" Uh-oh. Instant panic. Never a good sign, "What's going on?"

"Go talk some sense into your boyfriend," she demanded, "He won't listen to me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Oh, god, Kyoya, what have you done?

"He's on his eighth cup of coffee," Yuzuha reported, "And I think he made the TA cry. To say he's on edge is a gross understatement. Don't get me wrong. I love that he's so committed here, but…"

"I got it," I walked over to Kyoya's workstation and he looked like he was slowly descending into madness. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Kyoya…?"

"Get off me!" he smacked me away, "I'm busy!"

Ok…REALLY not good. Kyoya's too wired and very easily frustrated. This isn't him, Lana. You know better. Rationalize this out. This is Kyoya. You love him. You have for a long time now. He's brought you down from many a panic attack and has gotten you to see reason more times than you can count. It's just like when Haruhi was drunk last night. Instead of being drunk on alcohol, Kyoya's overdosing on caffeine and you know how to get him out of this.

"Kyoya," I stopped him, holding him back, "Watashi wa anata no tame ni sore o yaranakereba narimasen mae ni, anata no o shiri o ochitsuka sete kudasai (Settle your ass down before I have to do it for you.)."

When he realized exactly what he had done, Kyoya turned around to look at me, "Lana…?"

"That's what I thought," I stood my ground, "Listen to me. You're taking a break. Right now. Like it or not."

"I can't," he shook me off, "I need to get this done."

"In due time," I took his hand, "Kyoya, you know what happens when you overwork yourself. You dig yourself into a hole that's nearly impossible for you to climb out of. Overworking yourself is your more convenient form of self-harming and you know it."

In that moment, Kyoya froze. Because he knew damn well I was right. He dropped his scissors and got back onto his feet, "Alright. Let's go home."

"Ok," I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Thank you…And I'm proud of you."

He gave me a little kiss on the top of my head and the two of us started heading out. Not before stopping a certain someone on the way out, "Yuzuha…"

"Yes, Kyoya?" Yuzuha hesitated a little, nervous about being so close to him.

"If you see the TA some time today," he requested, "Can you tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her?"

"I will," she smiled, "Thank you, Lana."

"No problem." I wonder what got Kyoya so worked up over this project. I know it's the college student stereotype to be wickedly stressed out over big grades like this, but Kyoya was different. I was in an ivy league school on scholarship where I had to keep my GPA in the high threes in order to keep it with depression and anxiety and I wasn't nearly as wound as he was. Which made me curious.

For the rest of the afternoon, he and I turned our phones off and did nothing but binge garbage guilty pleasure movies (because he had never seen Space Jam. I was personally offended.) and ate ourselves into a food coma that the world has never seen before. Someone had to introduce Kyoya to Twinkies and I'm glad I was the one to do it. I think we both needed something like this. Kyoya needed to unwind a little and I needed to curl up with my boyfriend for a while when we're both awake. This was nice. This was very nice. But there was still the elephant in the room.

"Kyoya," I laid my head in his shoulder, "Can you make me a promise?"

"What kind of promise, Lana?" If I didn't know any better, someone was ready for a nap.

"Slow down," I begged, "No more of this working yourself into the ground."

"But I have to work hard," Kyoya argued, "If I don't do well, this would all be for nothing. I got a call the other night from Fuyumi. She said our father found out about me not going pre-med and is completely doubting me at this point. I have to prove him wrong."

"No, you don't," I stopped him, "Prove yourself right. That this is what you're meant to be doing. You know as well as I do that if you were to drop your fine arts major and go pre-med, you'd be miserable. And I love you, Kyoya, but you'd also be an overall pain in my ass. And I'll be damned if I let that happen to us. I don't want a strain in our marriage before we even get married. I don't want to have to worry about you. I want to be able to trust that you're ok when I'm not around and not overdosing on caffeine again."

"How about this?" Kyoya bargained, "I'll only work on my design project when I'm in class. No more taking extra time on the weekends for it. But when I am in class, I'm going to put everything I have into it."

"And I wouldn't expect anything less from you," I kissed his cheek, "I want you staying home on the weekends, too. Just us."

"I do feel like I've been neglecting you a little more than I should," he held me against his chest, "I'm sorry, Lana. I really am. From the bottom of my heart. I promise I'll slow down."

"Thank you," I melted inside. It's so nice when he listens.

For the next couple weeks, we had the same routine. We both go to class. We meet up for lunch. Kyoya goes to work with Rhiannon while I go back to my afternoon classes. We come home at six for dinner and catch up. Once the weekend hits, Kyoya and I have found random spots in the city for us to play in. We even tried ice skating on Coney Island. There was a kid there that must have been professional. But he yelled at us in Russian every time one of us would fall. I still had the bruise on my ass to prove it.

Then, one Sunday night, things were quiet in the Ootori-Smith household. Kyoya and I had laid on the couch, settling in for an evening of binge-watching Boys Over Flowers (I got to pick. After we watched Breaking Bad, I wanted some Korean drama in my life.). Everything was absolutely perfect. We had gotten some bento boxes from a Japanese restaurant a few blocks over (We were feeling homesick.) for the occasion. If every night was like this, I'd be so happy. But because my brain likes to self-flagellate, I couldn't help but wonder why everything was going so well for us.

"Hey, Lana," Kyoya began, making my stomach knot up. Dammit…Things were going well between us, "Can I ask you something?"

I knew I was going to hate myself for this, but it had to be done, "Sure. What's up?"

"You know how we don't make big deals about our birthdays?" he wondered.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well," he hummed, "Do you remember when you said not to get each other gifts for graduation, but we ended up seeing American Idiot?"

"It's not playing right now," I knew the schedule like the back of my hand. It's a sickness.

"I know," Kyoya went on, "But I kind of did the same thing and got us a joint birthday present."

"Kyoya," I scolded him, "What did I tell you?"

"Trust me," he settled me, "You'll want this just as much as I do. When are your finals?"

"Next week," I said cautiously, "Why…?"

"Well," a dirty smirk stretched across his face, "I hope their no later than the tenth."

"Why?" I think I'm going to throw up.

"Because," Kyoya took his phone out of his pocket and opened up his email, "Our flight's leaving at six o'clock that morning."

"Our flight for where…?" Kyoya was never one to shy away from spontaneous travel, but it always made me nervous when he sprung trips on me like this. He showed me his phone screen and I deteriorated. Was this really saying what I think it said? No. I'm dreaming. I'm hallucinating. Something's getting screwed up with my medication and it's making me delusional, "No…"

"Home…"

 **A/N: *ahem* This is a warning for headphone users. Adjust your volume accordingly. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LANA AND KYOYA ARE GOING HOME! YOU KNOW WHERE HOME IS! Not quite yet, though. They have to get through finals first. And I can't wait until we're back in Tokyo. I'm so excited. Because I've had that planned out damn near down to the minute. I'm sorry I had to make Kyoya suffer, but I feel like this can make up for it. I figured I'd give you a long-winded chapter to make up for being gone for so long. And I just couldn't keep all of this to myself, you know. I'm very bad at keeping secrets from you.**

 **Speaking of things I've been keeping kind of secret from you…My NaNoWriMo project. I came in with a little over 100K. It's…Absolutely fantastic. I love this project with all my heart. And that's what I set out to do. It will be going on FictionPress on the 5th of January next year. At least, that's what I'm shooting for. I know I've said that I usually like to start my year with a clean slate of projects, but given what I have going on, there's no way I'm going to be able to end this by then. My YOI fic is coming to an end in a couple weeks, so that'll be off the table. My Mystic Messenger fic isn't done yet. My original on FictionPress now isn't done. I started a lot of different projects late in the year and I'll still be hanging out with you guys in January. This will probably be one of those stories I'll end in March. You can handle that, right? But don't quote me. I'm just spit balling here. But speaking of my YOI fic, I need to finish its outline. See you next chapter! xx**


	29. Trading Places

**A/N: Hi there. How are you? Doing well, I hope. Because this week's chapter is going to be…kind of strange. Not quite bringing aliens to the host club weird (That's just Tony. He's alright.), but weird. Even for the host club. And hopefully, I won't have to book with today's update like I did with yesterday's. My back's still killing me from that. Imagine 45 minutes straight of fast typing and being hunched over your keyboard. It's not fun. But enough of me bitching. Let's get into it.**

It wasn't often I'd get decent sleep. I could get enough to function. But not all nights were so kind to me. I kept a bottle of melatonin in my nightstand for occasions like that. It worked like a charm. Don't get me wrong. However, when I do take melatonin, my unconscious mind likes to wander to really strange places. And because I had yet to master the art of lucid dreaming, this particular wander was even stranger. It's never a good sign when my melatonin dreams took me to the front door of the Ouran Host Club. So, my dear brain, what the hell are we doing here?

Something felt different about this trip to the host club. Like something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh, well. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. As far as I'm concerned, this was just another trip to the host club. I'd get to hang out with my best friends and the best boyfriend I've ever had. What more could a girl want? Relax, Lana. You're overthinking things again. Stop it.

"Lana!" Haruhi ran down the hall to catch up to me.

"Hey, Haruhi," I smiled. My best friend had that effect on me, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she allowed, grabbing the door for us, "What's on your mind?"

"Ever get that feeling something's off?" I wondered, not letting this go, "Like something is wrong?"

"Like what?" Haruhi worried, "Are you ok, Lana?"

"I'm sure I'm fine," I did my best to shake it out of my head, "Don't worry about it. It's probably anxiety talking."

"Ok," she nodded, "Well, are you ready to face our lovable band of weirdos?"

"Absolutely." All I needed was a little time in the host club. Nothing else could put my head back on straight quite like it. However, I couldn't help myself. I approached with caution.

Alright…Hikaru and Kaoru were off by themselves, being borderline incestuous. Business as usual. Honey was still asleep in Mori's lap. Nothing out of place here. Haruhi was already on table setting duty. And frantic as ever. Typical Haruhi. Things seemed pretty normal. If that was the case, then why did everything feel off? Maybe because our boyfriends had yet to show up. It's not like Tamaki and Kyoya to be late like this. But then, there they were. Almost out of nowhere. They could be ninjas like that once in a while.

"Hi, honey," I beamed, already feeling better. It's nice when he can bring me back down to earth.

"Hi, Senpai," Haruhi chimed in, also noticing her boyfriend coming in.

"Lana!" Tamaki threw his arms around me, holding me tight, spinning me around to the point where I may puke.

"Hello, Haruhi," Kyoya snaked an arm around Haruhi's waist, kissing her forehead. Wait…Hold on…What the hell? There's what felt off.

"Kyoya," I squeaked, "What the hell?"

"What do you mean, what the hell?" Haruhi wondered, her hand on Kyoya's chest, "You were there when Kyoya-senpai and I started dating, Lana."

"I was?" I thought back. I know there was a party. And a library…I always thought Haruhi would end up with Tamaki. That she would fall hopelessly into his arms and never come out of them. Does that mean…If Haruhi fell into the arms of his best friend instead, does that mean…?

"Because on the same night," Tamaki kissed my cheek, "You and I started seeing each other. On a more official level. Don't you remember? Oh, you were beautiful that night, Lana. You always looked so nice in red."

I didn't wear red that night. I wore blue and green and as much as I adore Tamaki, there's no way we would've worked. He's too spastic and spontaneous. Or maybe…It's a case of opposites attracting. I don't understand it, but it's possible. I guess it won't kill me to explore this. I mean, Tamaki _is_ my boyfriend, right?

"Ok," I gave in, not a hundred percent sure which way was up anymore.

"You're so cute, Lana," Tamaki gave me one earth-shattering, leg twitching kiss, "Now, I think it's time we open the host club. Don't you think?"

"Ok…" I think my knee just gave out. Fortunately, the princely type was living up to his expectations.

"Do you need to sit down, sweetheart?" he offered, wheeling his throne up for me, "You're more than welcome to sit on my lap if you'd like."

"Yeah," I nodded, making myself comfortable on Tamaki's lap. Don't get me wrong. This was nice, but it didn't mean it was right.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki called for the twins, "Push us over by the window!"

"Why should we?" the twins scoffed.

"You're more than capable," Hikaru started.

"Of getting up and doing that yourself," Kaoru finished.

"I also have Lana on my lap," Tamaki defended, cradling my face in his hands, "If she's not feeling well, then who am I to leave her side? What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Alright. Something about hearing that from Tamaki felt unholy. That was a Kyoya line. I could practically hear it in his voice. And for some reason, it had a twinge of an English accent to it, too. But that's here nor there. I wasn't sure what was happening or why, for that matter, but this…This wasn't right. And I didn't understand why. Just something about the whole situation made my stomach turn. Was I actually coming down with something? I didn't even realize that the twins had already brought us to Tamaki's section.

And so, another day of the host club began. All of the girls flocked to their respective hosts and I stayed with mine. I didn't understand this, but maybe I wasn't meant to. Isn't that how all the great love stories go? Why should Tamaki and I be any different? I guess we weren't. Although, the next hour and a half of my life would prove to be a living hell for someone like me.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Tamaki gushed, showing me off as much as he could, "Have you all met my girlfriend, Lana? Is she not the best?"

"She's so cute, Tamaki," one of the girls chimed in.

"Yeah," another took over, "Especially how she's all curled up in your lap."

"It's like you really see her as your own."

"Yes, it's true," Tamaki coddled me a little more, turning up his host charms, "She is quite adorable, isn't she? She's definitely Daddy's little girl. Honestly, I don't know what she'd do without me sometimes."

Ok. Ow. Unnecessary jab at me was unnecessary, "I'd probably manage. It'd be a little harder, but I'd manage."

"She may be a little lost puppy," he went on, absentmindedly playing with my hair, "But she's my little lost puppy. And she's my everything."

Alright, Tamaki. You're starting to venture into special voice territory. And that's when I'll want to punch you square in the throat. I'm not nearly as invalid as you seem to think I am. I'm not totally dead weight. Yet all these girls kept oohing and ahhing over how Tamaki was practically a superhero for doing this. He wasn't doing nearly as much as what they thought he was, yet they thought him a god. They saw me as a charity case more than anything else and completely forget that I'm still a person. And Tamaki was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"Now, Lana," Tamaki sat me up better, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I guess," I shrugged him off.

"Well then," he nudged me off his lap, "If you're feeling up to it, do you think I could trouble you for a dance?"

"Really?" I gave him a look, "Right here and now?"

"Aww…" Tamaki hugged me tight, "Look at you, being all shy. You're so cute, Lana! Of course, right here and now. What better time?"

"Um…" I looked over Tamaki's shoulder at Kyoya and Haruhi. They looked so happy. Like, genuinely happy. And my heart ached in my chest. I wanted that. I needed something like that. Someone that treated me as an equal, not a lesser. Someone that understood me rather than took credit for my recovery. Someone that I could have an intelligent conversation with instead of being talked down to like this. Tamaki tries, but…What was I thinking?

"What's wrong, Lana?" Tamaki picked my chin up.

"It's nothing…" I didn't have the energy to explain it to him. What was the point? I just wanted to get this thought and feeling out of my head. I know I'm with Tamaki here, but…I wanted a Kyoya instead.

When I woke up, I looked over my shoulder and got my wish. My boyfriend sleeping soundly next to me. Without another thought, I curled into Kyoya's chest. Granted, it's six in the morning and we had to get up anyway, but I just wanted a few minutes like this. Was that too much to ask for? I put my hand on Kyoya's chest, looking down at the pretty sapphire he put on my finger. I just want to shake that idea out of my head.

"Lana…?" Kyoya woke up, his voice a bit raspy. He wrapped his arms around me, "Is everything alright?"

Just that I had a dream you were dating my best friend and that I was dating your best friend, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"You're lying to me, Lana," he gave me a little kiss, "You know I can tell these things. Bad dream, sweetheart?"

"You could say that," I shivered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kyoya offered, running his fingers down my back.

"Not particularly," I assured, "I'd rather forget it ever happened."

"Alright," he looked over at the clock, "I can't see…"

"It's 6AM," I rolled my eyes, "We need to go to class."

"I don't know," Kyoya thought, "Maybe we could stay here for a little while. I mean, we don't have to go to class."

"Yes, we do," I pointed out, "You have a design project to work on and a Yuzuha to please and I have to get to my creative writing class. We'll be alright. I'm sure."

"And you promise me," he took my hand, "that if it gets bad today…If this dream you had that bothered you so much tries to seep into your thoughts, call me. Talk to me."

"I will if you will," I retaliated, stretching up for another kiss. And I swear to God, I felt Kyoya smiling.

"Promise," Kyoya swore, "But only if you lay with me for…another half hour."

"Deal." Who was I to turn down something like that? I couldn't. Not with a clean conscience. I'm sure that I could stand to be a few minutes late for my creative writing class. Professor Lewis understands. And I'm pretty sure I'm one of his favorite students. Hell, half the time, he's not even on time, so he has no room to talk. Professor Lewis hates a hypocrite.

When we finally did get out of bed, I was damn near late for class. I took my usual seat in the middle section of seats off to the side closest to the door. The usual other faces trickled in shortly after I did. My stomach let out a little bit of a grumble, knowing there was a box of donuts on the other side of the office door. There always was. Professor Lewis had a sugar addiction and if there weren't any, the whole class could tell. He'd get very bitchy very quick.

"Alright, my favorite group of miscreants…" Speak of the devil, "So, it's getting to be that time of the year again. Exams are coming up in a couple weeks. Then, you'll all be able to enjoy the time with your families, listening to political opinions you didn't ask for and questions about your love life you don't want to answer. My exam is going to be a three-hour soul search in the form of a short story. To make things go quicker, you'll all be provided with a laptop, if you do not bring one. Although, I highly suggest bringing your own. I'm pretty sure those laptops are older than I am. Can we do it? I'm almost positive of it. Writing a short story is cake. If you come in here with a relative idea, you'll have no problem. If you want me to give you a prompt, I can. Aside from that, we're going to spend every class up until the exam doing short stories. If you think of this like running a mile, the more you do it, the easier it becomes. So today, your prompt is something missing. You can either take that literal or metaphorical. Either way. Go nuts. We'll check back in an hour to see if you're still alive. If you need me, I'll be in and out of my office."

Something missing, huh? It's almost like Professor Lewis knows me. I did happen to have something missing. I had a hole in my heart and no idea on how to fill it. I love my friends. I love my boyfriend. I love my sister. I'm happy where we are. Yet, something was still missing. It's just an assignment, Lana. Don't overthink it. That's what gets you into trouble.

 **A/N: Honestly? Relatable. I've had that empty feeling a lot lately, too. Writing's been an uphill struggle for me. I thought I got some good news yesterday, but it turns out it was someone trying to screw me and not in the fun way. It sucks getting a little bit of hope only for it to be snuffed out. I haven't really had much energy to do anything lately and getting updates out has been its own miracle. So, I'm still here. Just not as much as I'd like to be, if that makes any sense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over here and try to take care of myself. See you next chapter. xx**


	30. Exam Day

**A/N: Hi, guys. A quick report before we get things started. I'm still a roller coaster. Getting marginally better, but I've also been a whole hell of a lot worse. I would've had this out earlier, but I was under the impression we had plans for today only for them to get canceled. I'm a bit on the salty side, but whatever. I'll get over it. Eventually. Oh, well. Let's get to things, shall we? Because I'm heavily caffeinated and in a mood™.**

I can do this. I can get through this. You're not an idiot, Lana. You've worked your ass off all semester. It's just exams. Not that I had one for drama. Since Dash adored me and I'd be doing Chicago starting in January, my exam was getting an automatic C. Bless you, Dash. However, just because he exempts me from his exam didn't mean all of my exams were off the table. But like I said, I'm not stupid. I think I have this taken care of. Even if I bomb, I did well enough to cushion the blow.

And a good luck kiss from Kyoya before I left couldn't hurt.

I walked into my English lit class, armed with a hot cup of chai tea (with a little espresso. It's exam day.) and the brain in my head. I got this. I couldn't' be more prepared. My English lit professor was kind of a bitch and I had no doubt she would make this exam as hard as possible, but she's also retiring in May, so she's probably checked out already. A girl can hope, right?

"Hi there, cutie," a familiar voice chimed. At first, I wasn't too big on the nickname.

"Hi, Wyatt." But he was ok, "You do realize I have a boyfriend, right? You've met him."

"Lana," Wyatt gave me a hug that could rival Tamaki when he gets overly excited, "I love you, but I also know better. How you feeling? Doing alright? You nervous?"

"No," I took my seat, "I can do this. My reading comprehension has always been off the charts. If I fail, it's because I was possessed by some demon that wants me to fail. Because he's a dick."

"That's the attitude to have," he approved, "So…The semester's almost over. Any plans for the holidays?"

"I'm going home," I beamed, a warmth in my heart, "We're leaving tomorrow morning. And maybe if there's time, I'll go back to Iowa."

"Why the hell would you want to willingly go to Iowa?" Wyatt joked, "It's Iowa."

"That's where my relatives are," I explained, "Maybe. And that's a really big maybe. Last time I was in Iowa was a total dumpster fire."

"If you're from Iowa," he wondered, "Then, where is home?"

"Japan," I melted inside, "That's where my family is. That's home. A cute little corner of the world, just outside of Tokyo. What about you? Anything exciting planned?"

"Jersey," Wyatt shrugged, "Nothing too exciting. Go home. See the parents. Hang out with my little sister. I'm not sure who's a worse influence on who. But damn, do I miss her. You understand. You got a sister, too."

"Yeah," I nodded, "But mine's older than me. By fifteen years. I couldn't imagine having a younger sibling."

"She's occasionally a pain in my ass," he smiled a bit, "But she's my pain in the ass, you know?"

"Kind of like me with Rhiannon," I giggled, "Maybe I do have a younger sibling without realizing it."

"I just met Rhiannon the other day," Wyatt pulled his other sleeve up, revealing a fresh, brightly colored tattoo that looked like a koi fish swimming through his skin, ripples and all, "Eight hours, twelve minutes. We timed these things. I ordered Postmates for the two of us. Some big British dude came in with a baby strapped to his chest."

"My brother-in-law and my nephew," I assumed, looking over my sister's handiwork, skimming my finger over it, "I need to do that again. A little time in her chair does wonders for the soul."

"It really does," he agreed, "You don't have any other artist, do you? You're mutually exclusive to your sister?"

"I don't know," I bit the inside of my cheek, "Her mentor lives in Shinjuku. I might have to pay him a visit without letting Rhiannon know. If you ever get the chance to see Kyoya's tattoo, it's really nice. It's on his ribs, though, so unless you see Kyoya topless or ask him nicely, you'll never see it."

"He didn't strike me as the type," Wyatt gasped, "Kyoya's got tattoos?"

"Just the one," I confirmed, taking a little bit of pride here, "Actually…I'm the one that designed it. And drew it on him in the first place."

"Look at you!" he gave me a nudge, "Little overachiever. Now, I really do want to see it."

"Well…" Everyone else started filling the room, "Good luck on the exam."

"Yeah," Wyatt sat next to me, "You, too."

And so, I got to work. It seemed like a standard exam. Four passages. Twenty questions to answer after them. Easy. I had this in the bag. If I didn't, I needed to be taken out behind the woodshed and put down. Reading comprehension was never something I needed to worry about. Besides, even if I wanted to, how in the hell would I have studied for something like this? I didn't need to. We had two hours to complete the exam and I knew I'd be done early, so I decided to use the extra time to go get another chai tea. Maybe this one could do without the espresso. Maybe that's why I'm firing on all cylinders today.

When I walked into my creative writing class, I couldn't be more excited. Out of all the exams I had to take, I knew this one would be my favorite. Throughout the semester, it was nice to tap into something I didn't realize I had. Dammit, if Haruhi wasn't right. I guess I do have a story or two I could tell. Not to mention, I could make very adult stories sound like a children's book, so I had that going for me.

"Good morning, Professor Lewis," I chimed upon walking in and sat in my usual seat.

"Morning, Lana," he gave me a look, "Are you medicated?"

"Heavily," I nodded, "But I'm also very caffeinated and well-rested."

"There's what we're seeing," Professor Lewis assumed, "Well, I suggest settling down a bit and laying off the amphetamines, ok?"

"Got it!" Let's see. I knew what the exam for this class would entail. We just needed to write a short story. I had a general idea already in my head. All I needed to do was get it down on paper.

"Alright, heathens," he began, "I know you're all ready to get out of here for the holidays, but we still have a day before our exam, so settle down."

What? Did he just say what I think he said? Shakily, I raised my hand, "Um…Professor Lewis?"

"Yes, Miss Smith," Professor Lewis called on me, "What can I do for you today?"

"Can I speak to you privately please?" I requested.

"Why not?" he came over to my desk and sat on the top, "What's on your mind?"

"I have international travel plans that are set in stone," I explained, "Do you think I could get the exam early?"

"No exceptions," Professor Lewis jumped down, "You could always skip the exam."

"I can't do that!" I started to sweat, "I have to keep my scholarship up!"

"Alright, alright," he stopped me, "My office. Now. We'll talk something out."

"Yes, sir," I walked down the stairs and into his office where the usual box of donuts was open for the world. Ooh! I'm here for a bear claw. I had visions of him yelling at me for asking for my exam. I just had to be that guy.

"Alright, Lana," Professor Lewis walked in, "You mentioned international travel."

"Yes, sir," I nodded, trying not to let my fear get the best of me.

"Are you going to Japan, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Lana," he shut his eyes for a minute, "Unclench. You act like I'm taking you over my knee in here. No. But you're lucky I like you. You're spending class in my office."

"Why…?"

"Because," Professor Lewis explained, "You're lucky I like you. If you can get a comprehensible story done by the end of class, you're more than welcome to do your exam early. But next semester, if you do this to me again, we're going to have a problem."

"My boyfriend surprised me with the tickets," I apologized, "I'm so sorry. I barely knew…"

"Unclench," he demanded, "Or I'm not giving you your exam."

"Sorry," I grabbed another donut. This one was just a cinnamon twist, but god, did it look yummy.

"Alright then," Professor Lewis left me to my devices, "Good luck, kid."

"Thank you," I smiled as he left the room. Alright. So, a short story. It's a good thing I had an idea.

Because fantasy has always been a source of warm, fuzzy feelings for me, I figured I'd start there. For whatever reason, I've always had a thing for mermaids. However, I think stories with mermen are very underrepresented and underappreciated. Give me a good merman story any day of the week and I'll be a happy girl. But mine's going to have a little twist.

According to lore, merfolk are created when people die at sea. But then, there's their cousin, the siren. Usually a beautiful creature that lures a sailor to his death with their song. This was my thought. Because they're always mixed up, what if there was a hybrid of merfolk and sirens? I could see this merman now. A young girl experiencing severe turmoil in her life sitting on the rocks, seeking solace near the ocean, mistaking him for a swimmer. Until he flops his massive tail on the rock next to her.

He tells her everything she wants to hear. How her life isn't at a standstill. It's just beginning. She doesn't have to be anything she doesn't want to be. And no one can make her. She is exactly where and who she needs to be. Everything is going to be ok. It's not her that's wrong. It's everyone else. This particular merman sounds like a motivational speaker in my head. But that's what we're working with.

Although, what she doesn't know is that he's hiding a secret. Not only was he one of the few born into being merfolk, but his mother was a siren. And he's kind of a yandere. If she gets even remotely close to anyone on the surface, they meet an untimely demise at the behest of a song. He lures this poor girl just wanting a break into the ocean with intentions of keeping her there. He knows a marine biologist that would be more than happy to give her gills and take her legs, but will she take that bait? Spoilers.

And done. With a few minutes to spare, too! I gave it a quick once over, making a couple editorial changes, and clicked the submit button. It should be in Professor Lewis' inbox shortly. I gave serious consideration to a celebratory donut, but I've already had two. Professor Lewis would kill me if I got another one. I walked out of his office with a smile on my face and took a seat in general population again.

"Well, well," Professor Lewis sat with me, "Are you done already?"

"Yep," I nodded, "It's almost three thousand words long."

"Nicely done," he praised, "Alright then. What are you doing here? Get the hell out of my class. Enjoy your break, Lana."

"Thank you, Dean," I smiled sweetly, "You, too."

"Congratulations, kid," Professor Lewis smiled back, "You've finally unclenched, haven't you?"

"The second bear claw helped," I skipped out of my creative writing class and was totally prepared to go home and get packing.

"Lana!" But a high-pitched squeal from my new sister would say otherwise.

"Hi, Kiki," I stopped for a minute, "What's up?"

"I feel like I never see you!" Kiki hugged me tight, not taking that hint yet, "Question!"

"Shoot."

"The Gamma Christmas party's tonight," she began, "You are coming, right?"

"Tonight?" I winced, "I can't. I got a flight to catch in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Kiki whined.

"Home," I pointed out, "You know…Christmas…Time to be home with the family…If that's ok."

"I guess so," she pouted, "I understand. You promise you'll tell us all about it when you come back?"

Ring, ring.

I looked down at my phone, feeling a wave of relief wash over me, "I have to take this. I'll talk to you when we come back, ok?"

"Ok!" Kiki waved me off, "We'll miss you, Lana! We love you!"

I slid my finger across my phone screen, "Kyoya Ootori, you have the most perfect timing and I love you."

"I love you, too," Kyoya chuckled under his breath, "Hi, Lana. It's good to hear you in such high spirits. I'm assuming your exams went well."

"Very," I confirmed, "What's up?"

"I need you. Right now."

"Ok," I jumped in a cab, not even questioning it, "NYU, please. What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Kyoya promised, "I'm in the studio."

"Alright," I rode the cab all the way to the NYU campus and went straight for Kyoya's design class. God, I hope he's not having a breakdown again. I don't think I can handle that again. Not for a while anyway. Just…Let Kyoya be ok. That's all I ask.

"There you are, sweetheart…" Speak of the devil. Kyoya threw an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's going on?" I twitched a bit, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," he assured, "I'm sorry if I made you worry. But I need you to go take my design project and put it on for me."

"Ok…?" I gave him a look, "What's this all about?"

"Well," Kyoya explained, "A part of my grade is how well the model does and…Well…Not to put any pressure on you, but I'm sure my design can speak for itself. It can't hurt to cheat out to the judges, though, so…You've done this once or twice before. You know how to work a runway."

"Yes, I do." Kyoya's lucky I'm in a good place today.

"Just so you know," he pointed out, "There's a piece on the belt that undoes the skirt, so be careful and wait until you get to the end of the runway to open it."

"If you say so, boss," I grabbed the garment bag like I was an old pro at this. Because…Well…I pretty much was. I've done runways for Yuzuha before. Might as well do another one. If I'm not careful, she's going to end up stealing me full time. I will say this, though. It looks like I'm not the only one taking inspiration from merfolk for my final today. My god, Kyoya. This is really nicely crafted. It's a shame I'm not more into cosplay because this needs to see a con floor.

Either way, I put on my very shimmery gown and waited my turn. When I heard Kyoya's name called, I assumed that was for me, so I started walking out. Although, I did hear a certain song that reminded me of happy times. Kyoya was kind enough to put on Kiss the Girl for me. By the time I got to the end of the runway, it had already hit the chorus. Perfect timing, Lana. I ripped the Velcro from the skirt, replacing the shiny turquoise one with a bright, white, shimmery one instead. And the fact that I did a little spin with it couldn't have hurt his grade any. He did say to cheat out a little and my god, Kyoya. You really do have a gift. You're dating this guy, Lana. You couldn't be prouder of him.

"Look at you, princess!" Yuzuha brought me down, "You look so cute! You killed it more today than what you do when you walk for me. What the hell?"

"Sorry," I giggled, "Kyoya's grades weren't riding on that."

"You know what?" she decided, "Kyoya! Come here!"

"What…?" Kyoya was just as confused as I was. I know Yuzuha is a handful, but what the hell?

"You two deserve a night out," Yuzuha demanded, "Tell me you have all intentions of enjoying a night out tonight."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Why?"

"Because you both deserve it!" she squeaked, "Now, go on. Go play."

"I have different plan for tonight," Kyoya pulled me to him, "But thank you, Yuzuha."

It was definitely time for us to go home, though. It's been a long day and we could both stand the break. It's not like we had to go to class tomorrow. I could kiss Professor Lewis for letting me take my exam. And I wouldn't see him until January. I had to do something. But right now, I just wanted to call it a night. I'm wrecked and don't even want to think about packing tonight. Thank God our building had an elevator.

"So?" I asked, "Where are we going tonight?"

"Where do you want to go?" Kyoya held me up.

"Sushi?"

"No way," he shook his head, "I don't trust American sushi."

"Honestly," I let out a heavy sigh, "I could stand a grilled cheese and to go to bed. Tell me we don't have to go out."

"We don't," Kyoya smiled, "Actually, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" I wondered, "Do tell."

"Well," he ran his fingers down my back, "I had a break between my morning exams and I came back to get dinner started."

"Kyoya…" Only one thing could take that long to cook successfully, "You didn't…"

"I just need to make some rice," Kyoya beamed, opening our door for me. Sweet Jesus, our apartment smelled so good. And I'm getting braised lamb for dinner! Hell yeah!

Have I mentioned how much I love this boy before? Because I do. So very much. And tomorrow morning, I'm going to be making a flight to Japan with him. And I couldn't wait.

 **A/N: Holy hell, this is out late. Again, I thought I had plans today, but they ended up getting canceled and it's been a shit storm. But on the plus side, next week, we're going to have Kyoya and Lana beginning their great, grand journey back to the land of the rising sun. And I don't know about you, but I can't wait. Lana needs to get back to Tokyo and…Well…I think Kyoya does, too. They're both a little homesick and I can't wait. But until then, my friends, I have a Yuri on Ice update to start tonight. See you next chapter! xx**


	31. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**A/N: *sets up little Christmas tree* Hi, friends! Well, it's that time of year again. And because I had Christmas on Sunday, chances are that I'm going to sit my heathen ass at my computer and get something done. How's that sound? Because you cuties are going to benefit from that. Now, I wonder if my Monster's cold yet. Idiot me forgot to put one in the fridge last night like a dumb, so mildly less stupid me put one in the freezer. It should be alright. Now, if it's cool with you, I'm going to quit my rambling. I'll get all warm and fuzzy at the end with you, ok?**

Normally, planes and I didn't exactly get along. The very thought of flying could be enough to send my stomach into a whirlwind. Although, right now, I didn't care. It was getting me out of the US and back home. I loved my sister and her boyfriend and her son to death, but I needed to go back to my other family. The one that isn't within spitting distance. The one I don't get to see every day. I knew this would be a long flight. The fact that Kyoya managed to get us a nonstop flight is nothing short of a miracle. Gift horse, I guess. I didn't care if Kyoya had to kill a man for our seats. I couldn't wait for us to get home.

"Well," Kyoya noticed, a hint of a smile on his face, "Look at you, Lana. You seem to be in high spirits."

"Can you blame me?" I could hardly sit still, "We're going home, Kyoya."

"I couldn't blame you if I wanted to, sweetheart," he put an arm around me, "I'm excited, too. It's a long flight, though. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"I'll be fine," I assured, "A drop in the bucket."

"That's my girl," Kyoya praised, "So, what should we do first after we land?"

"After we check into our hotel?" I figured, "I don't know. Honestly, I haven't even given it much thought. I've been so laser focused on exams. We'll have so many people to see and so much to do."

"And two weeks to do it," he settled me, "Two whole weeks. You know, no one knows we're coming, except for Yuuichi and Fuyumi. If we wanted to, we could just sneak away to Karuizawa and spend Christmas, just the two of us."

"But we have to see the family," I demanded, "I love them, too. And you know Tamaki's got a bloodhound nose from hell. I'm calling it now. As soon as we land, he'll be blowing up your phone."

"You make a valid point," he shuddered, "And I hate how accurate that point is."

"He's your best friend, baby," I teased, "I bet that Haruhi will be calling me when we land, too."

"To warn us about Tamaki blowing up my phone?"

"And that's why we have my best friend," I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder. No one knows, except for Yuuichi and Fuyumi, huh? I wonder if that's by design. All I knew was one thing for sure. If I didn't go see Ranka, he'd personally fly to New York to kick my ass. Besides, it'll be nice to have my favorite dad back.

"You still didn't answer my question," Kyoya pointed out, "What should we do when we land?"

"I really don't know," I reiterated, "Surprise me. Tokyo is to you like London is to me. I know every inch of the city, but you know it better than I do."

"Actually…" his eyes grew wide. Then, out of nowhere, his head was between his knees, "I just remembered I had some business to take care of at the house. Dammit…You'll be ok on your own for a while, won't you?"

"Of course," I assured, "Kyoya, I used to live here, too. If I couldn't maneuver my way around Tokyo by now, I'd be boned. I think I'll be ok. It'll give me a chance to fall in love again. Do what you have to do. I'll be alright. If I feel the need to have someone around, I'll call Haruhi and hope to all holy she's not busy."

"Haruhi's still in school," Kyoya looked down at his phone, "They don't get time off until next week. But they may be out by the time we get there. Call at your own risk."

After an unnecessarily long flight and alternating naps, I could feel it. As we landed, a feeling of calm and serenity washed over me. I'm home, aren't I? I got the same feeling when Kyoya and I landed in New York and we got to Rhiannon's apartment. I got the same feeling when we made the trip from London to Tokyo. Back to the land of the rising sun. And a little after three. God, it's a good thing we slept on the plane or I would've been screwed. But nevertheless, hot damn, it's good to be home. When we got into the cab, without another second going by, Kyoya's phone started to ring. And it was a very specific ring. I looked over at him with a big ass grin on my face.

"Who is it, Kyoya?" I smirked.

"No one," he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "Because I know that ringtone. You have one ringtone for one person and one person alone."

"No, I don't," Kyoya started turning red. Someone doesn't like being called out.

"Kyoya," I put things into perspective, "If you don't answer that call, you know Tamaki's just going to keep calling until you answer. For the sake of my sanity and for yours, just answer the damn phone."

"What, Tamaki?" he answered, ready to throw his phone out the window, "It's 1AM and I want to go to bed…Yes, time zones exist. If you would've woke Lana, we would've had a problem…I don't know. It's still up in the air whether or not we come back over break…We just saw each other a couple months ago. It's not the end of the world…Do I need to call Haruhi…? Alright. Now, let me get some sleep…Bye."

I knew it. But something bothered me a bit, "Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Lana," Kyoya shoved his phone back in his pocket, never wanting to see it again.

"Why did you tell Tamaki it was our time?" I wondered.

"I told two people we were coming," he explained, "I want a little bit of quite downtime at home before letting Tamaki know we're here. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "Just curious."

Our driver pulled up to our hotel and the two of us parted ways there. Kyoya still worried that I wouldn't be ok on my own, but I could handle Shibuya on a Saturday (or even Manhattan for that matter). I think I'll be ok. In my aimless wander as an American girl in Japan again, I felt a warmth radiating from my heart. God, I missed this city. Even though I wasn't big on people, something about being amongst a crowd, another face…It set me at ease. It felt like being a part of something bigger. As an organism bigger than myself. Being one piece of the puzzle. And getting all philosophical was getting me thirsty. Fortunately for me, I knew of a cute little café that had become a second home to me while I lived here. Even better yet, no lines! Yay!

"I've seen you before," the lady behind the counter looked me over.

"I've been here a million times," I confirmed her suspicions, "It's been a while, but I'm back. Can I get a lemon ginger tea and some green tea mochi please?"

"You may want to hurry," she insisted, sweating bullets, "There's a yakuza leader here, dear. You're a sweet girl and you don't deserve to get tangled up in that."

"Really?" I kept my voice down, "Do you know which syndicate?"

"The Kasa…"

"Don't worry," I smiled, taking my tea and my mochi, "If it's who I think it is, I'll be fine."

Sure enough, when I turned the corner, I heard someone muttering angry obscenities at a textbook. I glanced over his shoulder. Eww…Algebra. It doesn't matter where one lives, a deep hatred of math binds us all together. And it never was one of his strong suits. By the looks of it, it's solving linear inequalities. These were easy. Let's see. The goal here is to get the variable by itself.

 _2x-5+5 1+5._ Oh, come on…This one was really easy. Simplify both sides to get _2x 6._ Divide both sides by two and _x 3._ There. Simple as that. I picked up his pencil and worked the problem. Poor thing was probably overthinking it. He had a bad habit of doing that. And it'd only get him all worked up and that's when things get ugly quickly.

"There," I put his pencil back down on the table, "Understand?"

"I think so," he nodded, starting to come down, "Thanks, Lana. Algebra sucks…"

"You're welcome," I beamed, wondering how long it would take him to realize what he said.

"Wait a second!" he perked up, "Lana?!"

"Hi, Ritsu," I threw myself into his chest, happier than hell to see him again. Hasn't changed a bit.

"When the hell did you get here?" Ritsu squeezed me tight, "I thought you moved to New York."

"I did," I confirmed, "But I'm off school until January, so coming home seemed like a good idea."

"Who else knows you're here?" he asked, offering me the other seat.

"So far," I told him, "You're the only one. And that was a happy accident."

"So, I'm the first?" Ritsu figured.

"Yes, you are," I nodded.

"Is…" he started turning pink, "Is Kyoya with you?"

"Yeah," I bit the inside of my cheek, "But he had some business to take care of with the family."

"So…" Ritsu stared at his feet, "I'm guessing you two are still together."

"Yeah," I hid a smile, but not my left hand, "We actually got engaged in June."

As much as I hated thinking this way, I feared for Ritsu's reaction. I knew he liked me. Ever since we met, he liked me. If he had his way, I'd run off with him. But in a surprising twist, Ritsu took my hand, looking at my engagement ring…with a smile on his face, "Congratulations, Lana. Have you two set a wedding date yet?"

"Sometime after graduation," I filled him in, "Don't worry. Despite what Kyoya might say, you're getting invited. Even if you have to be my sister's plus one."

"I thought your sister had a boyfriend, though," Ritsu pointed out, stealing one of my mochi, "The guy that got her pregnant. Or did he take off on her?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "He's still around. Hell, he was going to propose to her after she had my nephew, but I talked him out of it."

"That's good." And here I said he hadn't changed a bit. Then, a lightbulb turned on in Ritsu's head, "Hey, Lana, you're not jetlagged or anything like that, are you?"

"No," I finished off my tea, "I slept on the plane and I'm wide awake. Why?"

"You wouldn't happen to have time to kill," Ritsu wondered, "Would you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Plenty. What did you have in mind?"

A little bit of a mischievous grin crept across Ritsu's face, "Akihabara?"

Akihabara, "How can I possibly say no?"

 **A/N: And so, Lana and Kyoya are back in Tokyo. And possibly just as wonderful, Lana's back with Ritsu! And they're going to Akihabara together! That's when Lana and Ritsu get into fun shenanigans. Because I love their relationship so much. As much as I love Lana and Kyoya together, Lana and Kasanoda are my brOTP. She kind of treats him like a younger brother in a way. And I love it. I made myself a promise that I was going to put Lana and Kyoya back in Japan by Christmas and hot damn, if I didn't come through. Now…This is going to be my last Ouran post for the year…When I see you again, it'll be 2019. Hopefully, it'll be a better year for all of us. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fall off the face of the Earth. And by fall off the face of the Earth, I mean outline tomorrow's update. So, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, what have you. And I'll see you next year…and chapter. xx**


	32. Good to Be Home

**A/N: Happy 2019, bitches! No. You're not bitches. You guys are alright. I didn't mean that. I meant it in the friendly sense, not the derogatory sense. Now, we don't really have much for resolutions. Not on this side anyway. You guys could have a list a mile long, but mine isn't too big. Hopefully, if I can get around to it on Saturday, I'll start marking off one of mine. But that's something I'll mention next week. Some of you already know about it. I did mention it in the Mystic Messenger update from yesterday. But all that aside, we can talk other resolutions later. Let's get back to Akihabara, shall we?**

Oh, the sights and sounds of Akihabara. I truly was home again. I had a mental list of what I wanted to do while I was in Japan. Coming back to Akihabara was on that list. Running into Ritsu was a happy accident. But I couldn't be happier that we get to come here together. It didn't feel right going without him. And to no surprise, we didn't even consider going into any of the shops. Akihabara served one purpose and one purpose only. If I were here alone, I'd be picking up a few things, but I had Ritsu with me. There was a certain hotel in Akihabara that hid the best kept secret in the city.

The best part? Nothing had changed. This big, beautiful, sprawling arcade was just the way I left it. I had the strongest urge to call my sister. Or at least text her. Chances are, she's in bed and she'd kick my ass for waking her, so I'll leave her be. I'll call her later. For now, the bells and whistles of Akihabara were calling my name…Calling me home. Damn, I missed this place. New York is great. Don't get me wrong. But it sure as hell is nice to come back home once in a while.

"Well?" Ritsu asked, antsier than a little kid on Christmas. I think someone missed me, "Are we going to stand here all day?"

"I don't know about you," I hid a big ass grin on my face, "But I could stand to wipe the floor with you again."

"Getting cocky already?" he smirked, "You know that'll be your downfall."

"I don't know," I started walking over to our usual Mortal Kombat machine, "There is this one game I'm pretty good at. I seem to remember kicking your ass at it a time or two before. Good times."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ritsu passed me.

"Um…" I gave him a look, "Mortal Kombat? The same game we always play when we come in here."

"No, no," Ritsu took my hand, "We're not playing Mortal Kombat this time. We're playing something a little different."

"Really?" I wondered, following closely behind. I always saw Ritsu as a creature of habit, "What are we playing?"

"This one," he put money into the machine.

"Street Fighter?" I stared at the opening screen.

"I'm in the mood for a down and dirty round of Street Fighter," Ritsu decided, rolling through the character select screen. I suppose I should join him, "That is ok with you, isn't it?"

"Fine by me," I allowed. There was this one game I kind of cut my gaming teeth on and I'll be damned if I remember what it was. All I could remember was this big cabinet in a bowling alley back in Waterloo next to the little game of 10-Pin. Rhiannon had the high score on that until it closed its doors.

I don't remember if I was any good on Street Fighter. But I might as well find out, right? It couldn't be too different from Mortal Kombat. Who would Ritsu pick? I could totally see him going with Akuma. Big, burly. Or maybe Ryu. Focused, martial artist. But in a strange power move, Ritsu went with Guile. Can't complain. It's not my choice. Personally, I was more of a Chun-Li type. I bet I could kick some ass with Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li, huh?" Ritsu noticed, "Interesting choice."

"I could say the same for you," I jabbed, staring into the screen, "I'd love to cosplay Chun-Li one day. She's so awesome."

"Why don't you?" he asked, "I don't see why you couldn't."

"I don't have that kind of body," I looked down at my short, stocky body. Chun-Li had some powerful legs and I had chubby thighs.

"Don't give me that," Ritsu gave me a nudge, hiding his face, "You still could. I bet you'd make a really cute Chun-Li."

I knew it was going to be a good day when I caught him all blushie faced, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Tell you what," he bargained, "If I win, you'll cosplay Chun-Li. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed, knowing better. Ritsu wouldn't actually make me go through with it…Right?

And so, we began. A few button mashes, some pulling on the joystick…A well placed punch…Aaaand…Just what I thought. Not much different from playing Mortal Kombat. Fighting games are all the same. Some of them may have different move sets and different characters, but at their core, they're not much different.

"Yay!" I beamed, taking a minute to celebrate my victory, "I win!"

"Damn…" Ritsu thumped his fists into the top of the cabinet, "It was a fair fight, though. Thanks for not pulling anything dirty."

"I thought you wanted a dirty fight," I assumed, "I mean, yeah, I still played fair, but didn't you say you wanted a down and dirty street fight?"

"That's what this whole game is," he pointed out, "Alright, Lana. A bet's a bet. What do you want from me? We never established that."

"Oh, we did," I grinned darkly, "I do believe the bet was a Chun-Li cosplay."

"Yeah."

"So," I ordered, "You cosplay Chun-Li."

All of the color in Ritsu's face drained, "What…?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "You cosplay Chun-Li. It's only fair. You wanted me to do it, but you lost. Don't be that guy, Ritsu. Don't play the double standard on me."

"I'm not cosplaying Chun-Li," he stood his ground, "Not happening. Pick something else."

"Come on," I begged, wrapping myself around his arm, "Please? It'll just be for me and I won't tell anyone. Although, there will be one and only one picture. Just to prove you lost a bet."

Ritsu shut his eyes for a second and let out a heavy sigh, "You know I like you, right, Lana?"

"Yep."

"And there aren't many things I wouldn't do for you, right?" he asked, "Right down to killing a man, if need be?"

"You don't have to kill anyone for me, Ritsu," I assured, "Let's take murder off the table, shall we?"

"But," Ritsu groaned, "I guess I'll do Chun-Li for you…Only for you!"

"Really?" I perked up.

"What can I say?" he shrugged reluctantly, "I am a man of my word. I didn't realize you were going to turn the tables on me, but a bet is a bet."

"Thank you," I threw my arms around him. Do I tell him that I'd be cool doing it with him? Maybe later. I need to see results first.

"How about another game?" Ritsu changed the subject, hoping that would get me off the Chun-Li tangent.

"Ok." I've never had such a sweet taste of victory like this.

"We'll do a quick run of DDR and call it a day," he picked, "How's that sound?"

"Awesome!" I loved rhythm games. They were so simple for me. I may not have been the most coordinated, but I could play the hell out of some Dance Dance Revolution. Rhiannon and I in an arcade in Queens were feared on a DDR machine. We've almost been banned just to give the other people a shot, but we also brought in a crowd, so it was a catch-22 for the owner.

"Go ahead," Ritsu allowed, "You can pick the song. Winner's choice."

I spun my way through the track list and thought, do I want to do my first taste of J-Pop or do I want to be a memelord? I could go either way at this point. I do love some J-Pop once in a while and a heavy dose of nostalgia seems to be the theme of the trip. However, I was a girl that could appreciate a good meme once in a while, too. Well, I guess when in Rome. Or in this case, Tokyo. Be for U, it is. I loved Break Down anyway. This was a fun song to dance to.

It had a lot of jumps, though. This was my song. Rhiannon even knew better than to dance against me with Break Down. I could handle the jumps. I can do this. Although, I regret not wearing a better bra today, but oh, well. That's what my hands were for. Just so I didn't give the world a show I didn't intend on giving. This is Akihabara, not Shinjuku after dark. With every jump, I readjusted accordingly and felt such an exhilarating rush through my veins. Damn, I missed Akihabara.

Although, I wasn't the only one drawing a crowd. Ritsu was keeping up with me pretty well. His combo streak was just a few behind mine. I guess rhythm games aren't just my thing. He never struck me as the type to play Dance Dance Revolution, let alone be this good at it. What can I say? Color me impressed. Once the song had come to an end, we were both out of breath, exchanging a celebratory hug between us.

"We really should play this more often," Ritsu insisted, "A lot less kicking ass and more getting our asses kicked."

"That's for sure," I agreed.

"You want some water?" he offered, "You look like you could pass out."

"I'm fine," I had my hands on the front of the machine, "Just give me a minute."

"Alright…"

"Wow, Kasanoda," a familiar voice chimed. Uh-oh.

"We didn't know you were a rhythm gamer…" another joined in. Crap…

"And to challenge some girl?"

"She beat him, too."

"She is some girl," Ritsu agreed with them, "Isn't she?"

They didn't see my face. They don't know it's me. I'm perfectly in the clear.

"Lana!" Dammit…Immediately, I was intercepted by my favorite pair of mischief makers, "We missed you!"

"Hi, boys," I choked out, "Do you think you could not snap me in half?"

"How could we?" Hikaru asked.

"You're sandwiched between us," Kaoru pointed out.

"You two could manage," I swore.

"Now, Lana," the twins sat me down. Good. I was getting a little light headed. It wasn't often I did that much sudden physical activity.

"What could you possibly be doing…" Hikaru started.

"…In a den of sin like this?" Kaoru finished.

"You're too pure and innocent to be here!"

"What are you two, my mother?" I scoffed, "I thought that was Kyoya. And it's just an arcade. It's not a den of sin. That you guys also happen to be at. You make it sound like I'm in an opium den, stoned out of my mind and in the middle of a lap dance. Ritsu and I are just having a little fun. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not in a place like this!" they scolded. I couldn't tell if they were screwing around or genuinely pissed off. That was the fine line I walked with the twins. But for now, I'll just assume they're screwing around.

"Look, guys," I pushed them off me, "We'll probably hang out later whenever I get the call from Kyoya. For now, do you think Ritsu and I could be left alone for a little while longer?"

"Well…" Hikaru and Kaoru deliberated in private for a moment or two, "Fine. Since we will be hanging out later."

"Speaking of Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru wondered.

"Where is he?" Kaoru shared his brother's sentiments.

"He had some business to take care of at the house," I filled them in, "I'm on my own for the time being."

"Ahem…"

"With Ritsu." Drama queen, "I promise we'll see each other more while we're here."

"Fine," Hikaru allowed.

"We'll see you later, Lana!" Kaoru skipped off with his brother. Why am I not surprised that I bump into those two here? It's like they're stalking me. They're like Kyoya, but not as covert about it.

"Thank you," Ritsu spoke softly, "Really, Lana. Those guys are ok in small doses, but in very small doses, if you know what I mean."

"I know," I agreed, "I've been around them long enough."

"Are you hungry?" he offered, "There's somewhere else I wouldn't mind going with you."

"I told you, Ritsu," I giggled, "You don't have to take me to butler cafés if they make you uncomfortable. That's somewhere I'd go with my sister or with Haruhi when she feels like taking out some anger on the host club."

"No," Ritsu shook his head, "That's not where I meant."

This wasn't something I often saw on Ritsu Kasanoda's face often. That genuine gentleness that comes once in a lifetime, if I'm lucky. But I see it more than anyone else does, "Alright. I'm a little hungry. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He took my hand and the two of us headed back upstairs to the land of light.

Only to take a twenty minute train ride through the subways of Tokyo. Not that I'm complaining. Taking the train was a lot better than flying for me. And this was familiar anyway. It's not like I didn't take a subway at least three times a week when I was in New York. Maybe even more often than that. But then, our train stopped. When we climbed the stairs, it's like I walked into a different world. But this was still a world I knew. I could see a little bit of it when I looked down at my forearm.

Ritsu brought me into a noodle shop in Nakameguro and the two of us grabbed a bench by the water. It was just starting to frost over. Just when I think this place can't get more beautiful than what it is in the spring, winter comes along and surprises me. Old habits, I guess. What was it about Ritsu and me coming to Nakameguro?

"Hey, Lana," Ritsu cracked the lid on his noodle bowl, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I did the same, "Shoot."

"Why didn't you go off with the twins?" he wondered, "Are they not friends of yours?"

"So are you," I smiled sweetly, "I'm not just going to leave you like that, Ritsu. That's kind of a dick move. Besides, I'll see them later. Not to mention, they were just in New York with me a couple months ago. You can't get rid of me that easily."

And with those few words, a bright red blush swept Ritsu's cheeks, "So, it's just us?

"Just us."

 **A/N: I really do love Ritsu and Lana's relationship. He teases her like his own little sister even though she's older than him. But it's cute. And I love it. Also, we're going to see Ritsu Kasanoda cosplay Chun-Li. If someone wants to draw that, I will love you forever and you will have my undying gratitude. Although, because Lana's in Tokyo again, you can't tell me the boys can't sniff that out a mile away. ESPECIALLY Hikaru and Kaoru. They do have a certain fondness for Lana. And honestly, I can't blame them. She is a delight. Also, because of Lana and Kasanoda playing DDR together, I was playing last night to get my bearings again. Holy love of God, I miss playing DDR. Rhythm games are my jam. I was born into them. Molded by them…I didn't see my first Guitar Hero controller until I was already a man. Sorry. I'll be quiet. Now, a resolution. I want to have these up by 4PM my time. That's US Central time, if you're curious. If you're using a world clock, pick either Chicago or St. Louis for the city and that's where you'll find me. Granted, I'm posting this at 4:30, but other things got in the way. Somewhere in the 4 o'clock hour, you'll see this and all the others go up. Now, I'm going to start a new story on Thursdays…If you're interested. It'll be called Draw a Circle. I won't tell you what fandom because reasons, but it'd be really cool if you went to read it…It's not up yet, but it will be. So, because I'm already late, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	33. Secret Sushi

**A/N: Good morning, my babies! I mean…If it's morning when you happen to be reading this. If it's not, then there's a possibility you're reading this at night. If that's to be true, then what are you doing up at this time of night? No…That's ok. I read fic in bed to help me sleep, too. If that's the case, then good night. I love you. *chu* But you could also be reading this in the dead middle of the afternoon. Of which…I don't know. Is it time for an afternoon nap already? No. I have an update to do. So, I'm going to shut up with my opening monologue here and get down to business, yeah? Alright then!**

As much as I didn't want it to be over, all good things must come to an end. The time alone with Ritsu this afternoon was always good for the soul. Next to Haruhi, Ritsu was one of my best friends. As much as I loved my host club boys, they could also be a handful. That's what I had Ritsu for. And it sucks that I'd have to leave him. The two of us had gone back to Akihabara and into one of the cafes, knowing that we'd soon be parting ways again.

"Will I see you again?" Ritsu asked, his hands in mine.

"Of course," I promised, "I'm not leaving until January, Ritsu. If Kyoya and I end up doing like we did last year and throw another party, you're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks," he smiled a bit, "But that's not what I meant. I like hanging out with you, Lana, but I like it better when it's just the two of us. Besides, host club parties were never my thing. I thought I told you that last time."

"But this is different," I swore, "It's smaller. It'd just be the eight of us. Nine, if you come."

"Really," Ritsu stopped me, "It's fine...But I'll consider it."

"Thank you," I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, "I have to go. Duty calls."

"Alright," he threw his arms around me, "I'll see you around."

"Sure will," i pulled my phone out of my pocket and stepped outside, "Hi, honey."

"Kyoya."

"I know," I giggled, "Says so right on my phone screen. So, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd let you know," Kyoya warned me, "Hikaru and Kaoru know we're in town."

"I know." It's so sweet when he worries, "They already found me. It's whether or not they told the others we're in town that we need to worry about."

"They have," he clarified, "I have thirteen missed calls from Tamaki. If that's not proof enough."

"Maybe Tamaki's just clingy."

"He is," Kyoya chuckled a bit, "But what can you do? I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you deal with the twins, Lana. I really do wish I could've been with you."

"No worries," I settled him, "I can manage Hikaru and Kaoru on my own. They're pretty easy when you know how they work. If I couldn't manage them by now, I'd be screwed. Although, if any problems were to come up, I had Ritsu there, so I'd be fine."

"Hold on," Kyoya stopped me, "You've been with Kasanoda?"

"Yeah," I took a seat on a nearby bench, "I went for tea and mochi and he was studying for his algebra final. We've been hanging out all afternoon."

"Oh." The bluntness in Kyoya's voice had me worried. Come on, Kyoya. I thought we were over this before we left Japan.

"Kyoya," I rolled my eyes, "I was wearing my engagement ring. Relax. He also sends his congratulations to both of us."

"Alright," Kyoya could breathe again.

"So," I quickly changed the subject, "Are you done at the house?"

"All done," he confirmed, "Free to move about as we please."

"Where are we meeting?" I wondered, kicking my feet up on the other end of the bench, making myself comfortable.

"I'll come get you," Kyoya decided, "Where are you?"

"On a street corner of Akihabara," I told him, "Sitting on a bench. You can't miss me. I'm the only me here."

"You mean," he figured, "That you're the only American girl in a sea of Japanese people?"

"Probably."

"Lana," Kyoya began, "I mean this as lovingly as possible, but some days, you remind me of when I first met Tamaki and that somewhat frightens me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but Kyoya and Tamaki have been best friends ever since. Kyoya can talk down about Tamaki as much as he wants. At the end of the day, those boys are two peas in a pod. I have a certain picture from Splash Mountain that solidifies their relationship. Along with a strangely placed musical number in a dream I had once. But stories for other days.

"Wait," he thought, "What the hell would you be doing in Akihabara?"

"Hanging out with Ritsu," I shrugged him off, remembering he doesn't know about certain sides of me, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Certainly not hanging around arcades and letting all of my spastic otaku energy slowly seep out of my pores. Definitely not. Uh-oh...The twins. The twins know everything. Usually, it's Kyoya that knows everything, but in this case, Hikaru and Kaoru saw a side of me that no one was supposed to. The girl that's fantastic at rhythm games and showed up Ritsu Kasanoda in both Mortal Kombat AND Street Fighter. I kept her locked up tight in the pit of my soul and only let her out to play here. I'm sure they can keep a secret. Not many outside the host club know about Haruhi. Hopefully, they can keep their mouths shut about me, too.

"None of us even go near Akihabara," Kyoya pointed out, "It's crawling with otaku everywhere you look. If there was a certain piece for a certain cosplay we needed, we wouldn't even send Haruhi on that errand. Akihabara trips were what we kept Renge, the only otaku we knew, around for. Because whether we liked it or not, Akihabara has the best cosplay shops with some of the highest quality items. Renge knew every inch of them and where to get the best deals on whatever we needed. But I shouldn't be long, depending on traffic. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok," I swung my legs off the edge of the bench, "I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

My heart melted, "Aishiteru."

I hung up my phone and stepped into a shop a few doors down from where I was. I don't understand why otaku get such a bad rap. Sure, some of them go a little overboard, but what some call overboard, I call passion. Why should people be shamed for something they have passion for? We're all a little nuts for something. If it's not hurting anyone, why should we be ashamed to wear it on our sleeve? People tend to fear what they don't understand and humanity is too stubborn to make the attempt to understand. It's a shame. It truly is.

I bet if I tried hard enough, I could turn Kyoya. Easily. It's just a matter of finding something he obsesses over. But I'm pretty sure making work an obsession would do more harm than good. Although, I did know one thing he obsessed over. Well...I'm not sure if I could call it an obsession, but he could appreciate it. And it'd mean us getting to spend some more time together. Because I know a certain someone that likes to doodle all over his girlfriend when he doesn't have any paper readily available. That's just a step under full blown cosplay. I have some characters I wouldn't mind cosplaying that have tattoos...Bingo.

When I walked out of the shop a thousand yen lighter and with a couple new keychains on my bag, a bright red convertible pulled up. Gee. I wonder who this could possibly be for. I opened the door and made myself comfortable in the passenger seat. Someone missed his car. And not just him. His seat warmers were nice, too, after sitting in the cold like an idiot, "Hi, baby."

"Hi there," Kyoya gave me a little kiss, "Now, young lady, what would a princess like you be doing in a place like this?"

"Well," I laid it on thick, "There's this guy I know. He's kind of like my knight in shining armor."

"Excuse me?" he gave me a look. I think I might have inadvertently sucker punched Kyoya in the heart.

"His sole purpose in life is to protect me," I went on, "Nothing more than that. Because my knight in shining armor knows that I'm madly in love with the prince who has already asked me for my hand. And that prince has come on a fiery red horse...or approximately...six hundred horses? Is that anywhere in the ballpark?"

"More or less," Kyoya nodded, "About 550."

"But no matter the number of horses," I held back a smile, "He still came for me. And I know he will time and time again. He came to take me home. Or I'm assuming that's where we're going. But sometimes, the princess likes to play with her knight, too. They've formed quite the friendship."

"Alright then," he let it go. For now anyway, "Your prince understands. Now, shall we?"

"Where are we going?" I wondered, "You never told me."

"Well," Kyoya began, "I finally called Tamaki back."

"And how is our beloved Tamaki?"

"Manic as ever," he reported, "At first, he insisted on all of us going to Haruhi's house, since Ranka's going to be working and heaven forbid he leaves her home by herself."

"There's no way in hell Haruhi said yes to that."

"And she didn't," Kyoya went on, "So, instead, there's a hot pot place in Omotesando we're going to instead. That is, if it's ok with you."

"Fine by me," I hadn't had hot pot in ages. And something warm in my belly wouldn't kill me. It sucks that we didn't have Rhiannon with, though. That would've been the icing on the cake. Something about being without her here felt wrong now. I needed to call my sister. But that time difference is a bitch on us, "Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes, Lana?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Here or home?"

"Either or."

"It's..." Kyoya pulled up the time on his phone, "It's almost eight o'clock here. Almost six o'clock in the morning in New York. Why?"

"You think Rhi's up yet?" I twiddled my phone in my lap.

"Honestly," he admitted, "It wouldn't surprise me if she had yet to be to bed. But these days, I'm sure she's just about to get up. I'd text her first to test the waters."

"Capital idea," I opened up a text box for Rhiannon and did just that.

 _You awake yet?_

 _-LS_

And now, we wait...

Beep!

"That was quick," Kyoya teased, "Either Tamaki's given up on my phone and started texting you instead or..."

"It's Rhi," I beamed.

 _Just finished feeding little bean._

 _About to replenish his stock in the fridge._

 _What the hell are you doing up?!_

 _-RS_

"And how is Rhiannon doing?" he asked.

"Hold on," I started dialing her number.

Ring, ring!

Only for her to call me first, "Hi, Rhi."

"Are you ok, Lana?" Rhiannon worried, "You're on break by now, right? You should be sleeping in."

"I'm fine," I settled her, putting her on speaker, "Say hi, Kyoya."

"Hi, Rhiannon," Kyoya held back a smile. I knew he adored my sister like she was his own. Probably because there wasn't much difference between Rhiannon and Fuyumi except for a language and an accent...and Rhiannon was a bit more of a free spirit than Fuyumi, but at their core, they were practically the same.

"You're both up?" Rhiannon wondered, "What the hell? You two both know what a break is, right? Sleeping in? Doing absolutely nothing? Recharging the batteries?"

"Yeah," I assured, "But we did plenty of sleeping on the plane. Everything's fine, Rhi."

"What plane?" I knew she'd sniff that out.

"The one from home there to home here," Kyoya told her, "Didn't I tell you I was taking Lana to Japan for the holidays?"

"I don't think you did!" Rhiannon squeaked, "Are you in Tokyo right now?"

"On our way to dinner with our beloved group of weirdos," I smiled, "I figured you'd want to be here in spirit."

"I could stand another dose of Japan," she groaned, "I miss Shinjuku. I miss getting ramen with Ranka when he got off work. I miss hanging out with Yoshi all the time. Japan was fun times."

"We wish you were here, too," I assured, "But we understand."

"If someone would've told me he was taking you away from the States for the holidays," Rhiannon growled accusingly.

"I could've sworn I told you," Kyoya apologized.

"I don't want to take Connor on international trips quite yet anyway," she sighed out her anger, "Elliot's mom still has yet to meet her first grandchild and Connor's damn near three months old. But that means taking him back to his daddy's motherland. We're going to wait until he's good and teething for that."

"Rhiannon, are you high?!" I gasped, "Don't do that to him! It'll be bad enough that his teeth are killing him. You don't want his ears popping, too!"

"That was a joke, Lana," she settled me, "I wouldn't dare take him on a plane when he's teething. Not only for his sake, but for the people on the plane, too. But I'm impressed how fast your mothering instincts kicked in. Gold star for you."

"Don't scare me like that," I relaxed, ready to get on a flight back to the US to kick my sister's ass.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Rhiannon giggled under her breath, "We'll call it even now."

"Well, Rhiannon," Kyoya stepped in, "I need to take your sister back for a while. We're about to go get dinner and we're late as it is."

"Fine," she let me go, "I'm going to go make breakfast and get to work. If you crazy kids end up in Shinjuku, though…Be sure to send Yoshi my love. And all the guys. And Ranka, if you see him."

"I'm sure I will," I promised, "If I'm in Tokyo and Haruhi knows about it, there's no way Ranka doesn't. He'd have my ass if I didn't at least say hi."

"It's true," Kyoya confirmed, "Ranka would, in fact, have your ass. And then, mine shortly after for not making it a point to bring you two back together."

"Ok!" Rhiannon chimed, "Love you!"

"Love you, too, Rhi."

Click.

I miss my sister.

Kyoya took my hand and gave his keys to the valet, "This car is worth more than your life. Scratch it and we'll have problems."

"Yes, sir," the valet quivered. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"What the hell was that for?" I worried as the two of us walked inside.

"Insurance," Kyoya chuckled to himself, "He knows not to scratch my car. I don't have much other than you that I'd call my pride and joy. That car is one of them."

"Mr. Ootori," the hostess greeted us, "You've booked a private room, sir?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Upstairs or downstairs?"

"It's upstairs," she led us upstairs to where all the private rooms were screened off. When they said they were private, they weren't joking. I liked it, though. And I could see from the silhouettes where our friends were hiding, "Right here, sir."

"Thank you," Kyoya sent her away, pulling the screen across.

"Lana-chan!" Honey jumped out of his seat and attached himself to my leg. Yep. It's good to be home.

"Hi, Honey," I melted inside.

"Mitsukuni," Mori scolded, "Down."

"He's fine," I assured, hugging him tightly, "I missed you, too."

"Lana!" Tamaki pried Honey off me only to hug me like I was going to float away from him, "And how is Daddy's little girl?"

"She's fine," Kyoya took me back, pulling a chair out for me. And the room went quiet for a minute. While everyone stared him down. But he didn't seem to notice. I've never called Kyoya Daddy ever in my life. Hell, I've never called Tamaki Daddy ever in my life either. However, Kyoya knew that Tamaki once harbored a little flame for me, but he loved Haruhi too much to ever pursue it. Yet Kyoya was strangely territorial of me. Was it because of me hanging out with Ritsu again that it's made him hostile toward any man that shows me the slightest glimmer of affection?

"Kyoya," I nudged him under the table, "Say something."

"Yuuichi wants to see you in the morning," he broke the stunned silence, "Fuyumi, too. She misses you."

"That's all well and good," I treaded lightly.

"So, Lana," Haruhi saved the awkward conversation, "How long are you and Kyoya-senpai in town?"

"Just for a week," Kyoya stepped in, speaking for both of us. There is definitely something up his ass today. Maybe it's the lack of sleep or the fact he was back at the main house today. Or an unhealthy combination of the two, "We're leaving on Friday."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "This is news to me. Kyoya, we have…"

Without hesitation, Kyoya covered my mouth. Oh, yeah. There is something definitely not right with him today, "A week to spend in Tokyo. No more, no less."

I licked his palm to get his hand off my face. There usually was a method to Kyoya's madness, but as long as he wasn't doing something stupid like taking me to Iowa, I could trust him. Maybe his trip to the main house wasn't as pleasant as we had hoped it'd be, "It sucks we have to leave so soon, but I understand."

"Thank you," he put his hand on my thigh under the table. Someone was feeling weirdly flirty tonight.

It was nice having the whole family back together tonight. Hopefully, this won't be the last time we do this. If I know Tamaki Suoh the way I think I do, he wouldn't allow this to be the last time. Chances are, we're going to practically be up each other's asses for the next week. But something still wasn't sitting right with me. We don't have to be back to school until January and our return tickets say we don't leave Japan until the fourth. If that's the case, then what's got Kyoya's panties in a bunch? After hanging out with all our friends (with the unfortunate exception of Ritsu and Rhiannon), Kyoya and I decided that a good, old fashioned night drive would be just the thing to set our nerves at ease. If there were any. At least I could ask my burning questions.

"Kyoya," I spoke softly as Andrew McMahon mumbled through the speakers, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did you mean at dinner?" I asked, "When you said we only had a week to spend in Tokyo? We have all the time in the world."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to let that go," Kyoya sighed out, "Well, Lana…Do you know what I did today?"

"You got on a plane with me," I remembered, "Then, you and I landed in Tokyo. Then, we went to the hotel. Then, you went to the main house. Aside from that, we've been together. Why?"

"Because," he started to relax a little more, "I have a confession to make. Not only did I make a trip to the main house, mostly to check in with my siblings and my mother. My father wasn't there, fortunately, but after I left, I visited a travel agent."

"A travel agent?" I didn't understand, "Why?"

"Because," Kyoya reached over and opened his glove box, "I wanted us to take a little trip somewhere we haven't been in a very long time. I don't even have to ask if you're ok with it, because I know damn well you will be."

"International or domestic?"

"Domestic."

I thought it over for a minute or two. I know somewhere I'd love to be, but…This car was oddly quiet, "Kyoya…"

Silence.

"Kyoya…" I asked, cautiously optimistic, "Are you thinking…"

A dirty little grin crept across his face.

"Are you saying we're going to Karuizawa this trip?"

His smile only grew bigger.

"WE'RE GOING TO KARUIZAWA!"

 **A/N: Yay! Have you guys ever seen pictures (or in person, of which case, I'd be horribly jealous) of Karuizawa in the winter? It's so pretty. It's gorgeous in the spring when all the cherry blossoms are blooming, but in the winter when everything's iced over? Ugh…*swoon* Now, that was a doozy. I'm hungry. I'm out of breath. I'm going to go get some Chinese food. Anyone? Anyone in? Because I'm totally down. See you next chapter! xx**


	34. Private Sessions

**A/N: Hi, friends. Look. It's already 4PM and I'm just getting started, so let's just skip all the fluff and get to the part where we're shirtless, k? Oh…That's something else. But you get what I mean. Still diving right in here. Apologies for my casual 50% Off references. K, bye.**

Isn't he cute when he's still asleep? Oh, Kyoya. My Shadow King. I was still buzzing from the news of Karuizawa yesterday. It's going to be so nice to see Misuzu again. And the Ootori family cabin again. Although, I think we'll be staying at the bed and breakfast. Once we walk in, Misuzu won't let us leave. Am I saying it's going to end up like the Shining and Misery made a baby? Depending on Misuzu's mood, it could go either way. But I highly doubt it. Decisions for another day, I guess.

For now, though, I had to go see Yuuichi. Not that I'm complaining. In the time we've lived in New York, I've missed the hell out of Yuuichi. I've said it once. I'll say it again. There haven't been many doctors I've had in my life that I didn't want to drive into the wall. And out of all of them, Yuuichi is my favorite. I wonder if he's busy this morning. Only one way to find out. I gave Kyoya a quick kiss on his forehead. Rest well, my prince. Sleep your jetlag off. I'm going to go hang out with your brother.

"Moshi-moshi," a voice thundered on the other end of the phone.

"Ohayo, Yuuichi-san!" I greeted him, "Your little brother told me you missed me."

"Lana," Yuuichi chimed, "I do miss you. Are you busy today?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I pushed through the doors of our hotel, "I'm free if you are."

"Let's meet up," he decided, "Kyoya never told me where you were staying."

"Shibuya," I told him, "Where were you thinking?"

"Shimokitazawa?" Yuuichi suggested. If I remember correctly, that's like Tokyo's Williamsburg.

"Good enough for me," I was already walking to the train station. Only one stop between Shibuya and Shimokita. I could manage that. When I first moved here, the trains were something to get used to. It's a good thing I had a handle on London and New York. It made Tokyo's train system a little less intimidating.

I remembered coming here with Ritsu once. There was a tearoom here that had some of the best jasmine tea I've ever had. I'm sure it'd be ok if I stopped for just one cup. A part of me wanted to name drop just to get better service, but I couldn't do that. Ritsu didn't even like namedropping and it's his name. I sat down with my tea at a secluded table off to the side. Oh, yeah. It is so good to be home again.

"I really do know you all too well, Lana…" I couldn't hold back a smile right now if I wanted to.

"Hi, Yuuichi," I offered him the empty seat across from me.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece," Yuuichi sat down, "How have you been?"

"You first," I deflected, "This isn't one of our sessions. This is just the two of us catching up."

"Fair enough," he let it slide, "Well…My practice moved. I got a bigger office in a bigger building. The kids are always growing. My oldest started middle school this year. Before I know it, they'll both be taking Ouran entrance exams."

"I remember those exams," I smiled, a feeling of nostalgia warming me inside, "Piece of cake."

"Now, for you," Yuuichi insisted, "What's new with you?"

"What didn't Kyoya tell you?" I wondered, "I know he got to you before I did. I'm sure he gave you a full report."

"Not really," he admitted, glancing down at my fingers with a smile on his face, "But he did tell me one thing…Imoto…"

Instantly, my face burned. I've never heard Yuuichi refer to me as his sister before. And I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. But in a good way. Only one thing could make him think like that, "Kyoya told you about our engagement…"

"Actually," Yuuichi corrected me, "Fuyumi told me. When Kyoya told me, I pretended to be surprised. Even if Fuyumi didn't tell me, I'm not surprised."

"Hold on," I gave him a look, "How the hell did Fuyumi know?"

"She and Kyoya talk more often than what you think," he pointed out, "Not to mention, both Fuyumi and Rhiannon helped pick your ring out. It was one of the last things Rhiannon did while she was in town."

"That's why she wasn't overly jumpy when we went to the diner," I thought back to the night Kyoya proposed. The entire host club was there, along with my sister and my future brother-in-law. Me getting engaged seems like the kind of thing Rhiannon would've blown her voice out on.

"So," Yuuichi asked, "Have you set a date yet? As type A as what Kyoya is, I wouldn't put it past him to already have everything planned."

"After graduation," I told him, "We're waiting until at least one of us has a degree under their belt."

"I'm getting an invitation, aren't I?" he teased, nudging me under the table.

"That's something you have to ask my wedding planners," I took a long, heavy drink from my tea.

"So, Rhiannon?"

"Try again," I shook my head, "You want to see Hikaru and Kaoru for that. Unless Rhiannon steps in to be their tie breaker."

"Good to know," Yuuichi nodded, "Ask the Hitachiin twins for my invitation to my own brother's wedding."

"You're already on the guest list, Yuuichi," I giggled, "You don't have to be invited."

"I thought so," he smiled, "But all in all? How are you mentally, Lana?"

"I mean…" I hadn't even talked about my head much with Kyoya, let alone with anyone else. But it's Yuuichi. No matter what we say to each other, whether it's on the clock or not, he always promised to keep it between us, "I've been up and down. Maybe I've gotten better at hiding when things aren't ok or Kyoya's nose isn't as sharp as it used to be. I've been managing as much as I can on my own. I don't want to have to keep relying on a crutch. Some days have been better than others. But when I manage on my own, it's like cleaning the whole house while a toddler keeps finding new toys all over the place, if that makes any sense."

"I have two kids, Lana. It makes perfect sense," Yuuichi applauded my analogy, "But have you started seeing a doctor in New York?"

"No," I knew I was about to have my ass handed to me. Yuuichi wasn't much for meddling in what I did outside his office, but when it came to me making sure I was keeping my head in check? Oh, yeah. He's going to hand my ass to me on a silver platter.

"Lana," he let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I swear. You're just as bad as Kyoya."

"I'm sorry," I winced, not wanting to piss him off.

"Look," Yuuichi took a card out of his pocket, "I have a couple contacts in New York. This one's based in Brooklyn. I wish I had one in Manhattan, but Brooklyn's the best I got. I want you to go see her. And I will be calling to make sure you did. As both your doctor and your concerned brother, please…Go see her."

"I will," I promised.

"If you don't…" In his eyes, Yuuichi had a particular glint. A glint that I've seen many, many times paired with a certain smirk that always followed after. I just couldn't put my finger on where I've seen it, "I may have to force you to move back here. I do miss having you around, Lana. You've been one of my more enjoyable patients."

"I miss being in Tokyo," I melted onto the table top, "I really do…"

"Could you ever move back here?" Yuuichi wondered, "Your schooling's over and you're living your life?"

"I don't think so," I took my phone out of my pocket, "I'd love to…But…"

"What's keeping you in New York?"

"Well," I scrolled through my pictures, "I was in the hospital a few months ago."

"I thought you said you weren't seeing a doctor," he worried, "What happened?"

"It wasn't for me," I showed him the baby in my phone with his little, black hat on, "It was for him. The boys and I were hanging out with Yuzuha Hitachiin that day. We were reliving the good old days when Rhiannon called me, saying she was in labor."

"He's cute," Yuuichi's glint went away, a different shine in his eyes, "What's his name?"

"Connor," I told him, "Apple of his mama's eye."

"I'm sure he is," he awed, "And how's Rhiannon adjusted? When I met her, I never thought she'd be the type for motherhood."

"She had me," I scoffed, "A lot of people think that about Rhi, but they all forget she practically raised me. Rhiannon was, is, and always will be my rock. But there's something different about her and Connor. She adores him more than life itself. But I suppose that's the way things should be, right?"

"Usually," Yuuichi nodded, "Not everyone gets that lucky, but usually."

"And," I had a strange sadness in my heart, "I kind of like him, too. He's alright. In his defense, though, Connor makes it really hard not to love him."

"How's she feeling?"

"Fantastic," I filled him in, "She's been back to work since October. From what I understand, Kyoya's been a massive help to her. Anything she can't do, he does for her. The few times a week he's there anyway."

"How's he been with Connor?" he wondered, "Even when my wife had our kids, he wasn't exactly hands on with them."

"Kyoya asked me if we could have kids one day," I blushed a little, "I think his ovaries were twitchier than mine."

"Really?" Yuuichi gave me a look, "Kyoya always said he didn't want kids."

"We're all entitled to change our minds," I shrugged, "We might one day. I'm sure that my parents are going to be down my throat about me giving them grandkids. Especially my dad. I can hear him now. He was pissed when he found out Elliot got Rhiannon pregnant."

"Well, your parents know about you and Kyoya getting engaged, right?" I kept a tight lip and stared into my tea, "They don't, do they?"

"No…Kyoya asked Rhiannon for permission." I jumped on the defensive, "But he knows the kind of relationship I have with my parents and the relationship I have with Rhiannon. He had my best interests in mind and at risk of stirring things up in the family, he took the safe route."

"I would, too," Yuuichi admitted, "I know what your parents are like. I'd ask Rhiannon, too."

"See?" I squeaked, "You get it."

Beep!

"And I also have to go," Yuuichi looked down at his lap, "Duty calls. I want us to have a proper session before you go back to the US, ok?"

"Kyoya and I are leaving for Karuizawa on Friday," I told him, "You want to meet Thursday morning?"

"That would work," he approved, hugging me tight. And I reveled in his warmth, "It really has been wonderful seeing you again, Lana. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

I know I've said it before, but Yuuichi is my favorite therapist. There was no doubt about that. Sorry, Dr. Moreno, but Yuuichi has a special place in my heart. Honestly, I've always wanted an older brother. Don't get me wrong. I'm so glad I got stuck with a Rhiannon, because I wouldn't ask for anything more. And I love Elliot dearly. He's taken care of me on countless occasions. But there have been times where I don't know what I'd do without Yuuichi. He's one of three people on this entire planet that have a complete understanding of how I tick. Speaking of Rhiannon…

"Hello?" she answered. If I'm going to be walking around on my own, it'd be nice to feel like she's here.

"I miss you, Rhi," I pouted, "When are you going to come here?"

"I miss you, too, sweetie," Rhiannon awed, "What's the matter, Lana? You sound down."

"Japan doesn't feel right without you," I dragged my feet down the sidewalk, "It's weird, man. Like…I'm home and homesick at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"You hear Auntie Lana, don't you…?"

"Rhiannon!"

"What?" Rhiannon squeaked, "Connor's staring down the phone. I think he misses you, too."

"I'll be back in January," I assured, "It's only a couple weeks away."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, kid," Rhiannon sighed out, "I need to go put the bean to bed. Daddy's getting dinner for us. I think I'm going to eat and clock out."

"You do that," I allowed, "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Kiss the boys for me."

"I will if you will."

"Deal," Rhiannon had a smile in her voice. I could tell, "Love you, Lana."

"Love you, too."

Click.

I miss my sister…

 **A/N: I miss Rhiannon, too. She's such a delight. But have I ever mentioned how much I love Lana and Yuuichi's relationship? They're so cute. It's been a while since they had some time alone and I'm glad that things are coming up for them. Just some catching up this chapter, but next week…Oh, next week. You'll see what next week will bring. Let's just say…It's likely going to involve everyone's queen. And…well…Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi are still in school…What would a trip home be without a trip to the place where it all started? See you next chapter! xx**


	35. Glitter

**A/N: Good morning, friends. I mean. It's morning when I type this bit out. Might still be morning when I post. I don't know. I'm starting to wake up a little and I got a bottle of Monster water by my side. Anything's possible. At the end, we need to do a little talky-talky, if that's alright. Nothing too serious, but a little talky-talky. I feel like it's been a while since we've done that and I want to touch base. So, let's get into this week's chapter, yeah? I did promise it'd be a good one. And oh…I can't wait. Because now, I know what next chapter's going to be like and that one will likely be better than this one. But I'm going to stop rambling and let's get to it.**

Ring, ring.

Well. Would you look at that? It appears the Shadow King has risen to take his throne. For the safety of others, let's hope that it was of his own volition and not because his best friend doesn't handle time alone very well. We just got to Tokyo. I'd hate to see it burned to the ground. Cautiously, I slid my finger across my phone screen, praying for the best.

"Hi, baby," I crossed my fingers, "What's up?"

"Good morning," he let out a low, rumbly grumble. Oh, my…

"Did you sleep the jet lag off?" I hoped.

"Yeah, actually," Kyoya must have just woke up. He still sounded a bit out of it, "Are you back at the hotel?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm currently wandering Shimokitazawa. Why?"

"Did you see Yuuichi this morning?" Oh, Kyoya. Always the worried mother.

"Yes," I nodded, "We talked for a couple hours this morning. But then, he got a call and had to go."

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked, "While you're out, will you get me some coffee? The swill in the hotel tastes like raw sewage."

"Of course." He's so cute, "I should be back soon. I'm about to get on the train."

"Thank you, Lana," Kyoya sighed out, "I love you."

"Love you, too." I boarded my train with a full heart, "I'll see you shortly."

"Bye."

Click.

My boyfriend could be so cute when he's first waking up. Sure, Kyoya has his mornings where he wakes up a dick, but they weren't all like that. Sometimes, he wakes up like a sleepy toddler. That was only for me, though. And if he woke up on his own before our alarm goes off. Those mornings were a guilty pleasure. Such a shame I didn't get to witness it firsthand. It feels like we've hardly had any time alone since we got here. We'll have Karuizawa, though. Even then, I'm sure Misuzu will be up our asses sporadically. That's what the Ootori family cabin was for, right?

As I got of the train in Shibuya, I had to reorient myself. I needed to get to the nearest convenience store. Kyoya without coffee was not pretty. Maybe I should get him some instant coffee for the sake of nostalgia. No. He needed the real stuff. Kyoya's waking up from a long, heavy, jetlag sleep. He'll need the caffeine boost that instant coffee can't give him. It's like he has an immunity to it. Then again, Haruhi has been a part of the host club for a while now. And I don't think any of them knew such a thing existed before her.

Regardless, I found a convenience store near our hotel and figured that'd be the safest bet. Should I get anything else other than Kyoya's coffee? I could stand some, too, but I've been slowly getting hooked on energy drinks lately, courtesy of my sister. She couldn't drink them while she was pregnant, so she gave most of them to me. Maybe I should get some of them. I could do that. Just one won't kill me. I've had doctors tell me that someone like me should avoid caffeine, but clearly, they've never seen me without it.

I'm pretty sure I got all the essential food groups. There's fruit juice in my energy drink. There's fruit in my Pop Tarts. There are potatoes in my can of Pringles. There's grain in my donuts. And there's milk in my chocolate. Kyoya only said he wanted coffee, but I'd be willing to share. And beans were used to make Kyoya's coffee. There. All the essentials.

"Oof…" I bumped into the back of a tall, somewhat disheveled woman in line, "Gomen'nasai…"

"Ii yo, ii yo," she settled me. But then…I realized something. As did the person in front of me, glaring at the items in my arms, "You really should be taking better care of yourself, young lady. All this junk is no good for you."

I put all my stuff on the counter and threw my arms around his waist, "Maybe I could use a dad to love me and steer me in a better direction."

"How long have you been home?"

"A couple days," I tried figuring it out, but the time zones gave me a headache.

"AND I'M JUST NOW FINDING OUT?! LANA, AS YOUR FATHER I AM SORELY DISAPPOINTED."

"Easy, Ranka…" I did my best to settle him down as we started getting the weird looks from various other people in the store, "We're still in public, man. Come on."

"I'm sorry," Ranka always was the excitable one, "Get your stuff and we'll take a walk."

"Deal." Anything to get me out of here. So, the two of us hurried up and left the store as covertly as possible. Not that we didn't stick out of a crowd. Ranka's Ranka and I'm an American girl in Tokyo. Sore thumbs.

"Alright, sweetheart," he took my hand, "Where to?"

"Our hotel," I told him, "Kyoya needs coffee or he can't function properly."

"I understand," Ranka let out a big yawn, "I need to get to bed. I just got off a little while ago and I thought I'd eat something before I go to sleep."

I thought he looked a bit tired. Last night's makeup, a broken heel, holes in his fishnets. My god, Ranka looked like Rhiannon before the baby after a long night, "Then, why are you still out here with me?"

"Because I only get to see one of my daughters regularly," he pouted, "The other one had to move all the way to the other side of the world."

"For the sake of my education," I pointed out.

"There were plenty of schools you could've gone to here," Ranka argued, "Any one of them would be happy to have you, Lana."

"I know…" Guilt started setting in, "But this was one of those things I had to do for me. Columbia's an ivy league school. If I get a degree there, then a letter of recommendation from a certain someone with a little bit of pull from the Ootori family, any door could be blown open for me. I know you want what's best for me and you want me to stick around here. But…The two aren't exactly mutually exclusive. I need to go off once in a while, too."

"Wow…" he blinked a couple times, "That was a little too deep for me to handle right now…"

"Sorry," I giggled a bit, "I had a session with Kyoya's brother this morning and remembered to take my medicine. My mental clarity is off the charts right now."

"That's good to hear," Ranka threw an arm around me, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being selfish. But you can't blame me! I hardly ever see you anymore. Haruhi's seen you more in the last six months than I have."

"I know," I shrugged, "But Kyoya's seen me more in the last six months than you, too."

"You also live together," he grimaced, "Which I can't exactly say I approve of…"

"Ranka," I rolled my eyes, "Kyoya and I have been all over the world together. We've shared many a hotel room. We've shared the family cabin. We've shared my old bedroom! I think we're good. Hell, we're engaged. We might as well…live…together…"

Uh-oh. I don't think I told Ranka that Kyoya proposed. The look on his face confirmed it. I don't think Kyoya ran our engagement past Ranka. I'm scared. I think I need to seek shelter. But then, Ranka took a deep breath and got himself to calm down, "When did this happen?"

"Shortly after we moved to New York…"

"Honestly," he confessed, "I couldn't picture you with anyone else. It doesn't seem right."

"Thank you," I smiled, "I'm glad we got your blessing."

"Of course, sweetheart," Ranka hugged me tight, "As long as I get invited to the wedding, you'll always have my blessing."

"On one condition."

"Shoot."

"You stay far away from my parents," I begged, "I love you, Ranka. You don't deserve that. It's for your own personal protection."

"Honestly, Lana," Ranka rolled his eyes, "You demonize your parents so much, but how bad could they really be?"

"Has Haruhi not told you the horror stories?" I gave him a look, "Trust me. You're too precious to me. Just stay away from them."

"Deal," he kissed the top of my head as the two of us approached the front doors of the hotel, "I'm guessing this is your stop?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Inside is the boy of my dreams without coffee, so I need to get back to him."

"Hey," Ranka took my hand, "Why don't you come see me tonight?"

"I just saw you now," I pointed out, "But are you still at the same club you were at last time I saw you?"

"Yep!" he chirped, "Same place. Same time. I need a nap."

"Sleep tight, Ranka," I threw myself into his chest, not wanting to be anywhere else for a while.

"You, too, sweetheart," Ranka melted, "I love you."

"Love you, too," I needed to get inside before I burst into tears. Although, I will admit. It was so good to see Ranka again. I miss him. Granted, I kind of have someone like him in New York, but Dash could only get me so far before I needed a dose of Ranka again. Oh, god…If those two end up meeting at my reception, we may need to seek shelter. Someone's paying a steep price…

I walked back into our hotel room with a bag in one hand and a hot cup of coffee in the other. Sure enough, Kyoya sat on our bed, twiddling around on his computer. I took a seat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder, "Hi."

"Hi," Kyoya kissed my cheek, taking his coffee from me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Lana," he brushed his fingers along my cheekbone, "Why are you covered in glitter? I thought you were just getting me coffee. I know you didn't get that from seeing my brother."

"No," I giggled under my breath, "I ran into Ranka, so I might be a tad sparkly."

"That explains a thing or two," Kyoya shut his laptop, "So how is Ranka?"

"Fine," I reported, "However, we need to go to Shinjuku tonight."

"Why?"

"We were invited," I explained, "Besides, what's so bad about us going to Shinjuku after dark anyway?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kyoya approved, "In fact, even if Ranka wouldn't have suggested it, I would've. I need to touch base with Yoshi anyway."

"Expanding, are we?" I wondered, getting a pen from the nightstand drawer.

"I've been thinking about it," he admitted, giving me his arm. It's only fair. I let him draw on me all the time. Whenever he doesn't have a spare piece of paper, I'm his favorite canvas, "Rhiannon's tried talking me into it since she and I started working together. We've talked things over. Ever since I got the first one, I've been itching for another."

"I feel your pain," I sighed out, looking over the pretty spray of flowers on my arm, "You think we should get matching ones?"

"Rhiannon said the same thing," Kyoya gave me a nudge, "But Carlos said it'd be disastrous on the off chance we don't last."

"And we need to worry about that?" I asked.

"No," he snaked his arm behind me, "I don't think so. Although, I wouldn't go down the matching tattoo route. But what would you say about getting something with me?"

"I'd be down," I agreed, "But I think Rhiannon would hunt my ass down if she knew someone else put a needle on me."

"It's Yoshi. I'm sure Rhiannon wouldn't have a problem with him."

"I'd still feel like I was cheating on her," I admitted, "But it's weird to say that about my sister. What were you thinking?"

"Your flowers would look so pretty," Kyoya traced his finger along my wrist, careful to avoid any scars, "with a dragon snaked through them. A black and gray one."

"Actually," I gave him the pen. I knew he was itching, "That doesn't sound too bad. I like that. If that's going to be yours for me, what's mine for you?"

"I don't know," he started a rough sketch around my flowers, "I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"Take your shirt off," I demanded, "Right now."

"My, my, Lana," Kyoya blushed, "How forward of you."

"I want to see your ribs, you weirdo," I laughed, rolling my eyes, "I need to see what I'm working with."

"Fine," he gave me the pen back and peeled his shirt off. Oof, "There. Happy?"

"Very," I looked over the big, light purple rose on my boyfriend's ribs. I put that there. I remember drawing it out. What would go there, though? I know Kyoya's reasoning for the dragon. A symbol of him always keeping an eye on me. Both strong, yet docile. Much like Kyoya himself. He could take over the world in an afternoon out of sheer boredom if he wanted to, yet he didn't. So, what would be something like that for me? I thought maybe a mermaid. That seems to be a reoccurring theme in our relationship, but I don't see a mermaid working with what he's already got.

What about a fairy? Rose gardens have always attracted fairies. And I could see one sitting on the edge of one of the petals. If only Kyoya didn't have my arm pinned down. I'd start on it now. But my artistic skills were nowhere near good enough to do something like that. I wasn't my sister. However…I'm sure if I text her the idea of a celestial fairy, she'd be on board and get her sketchbook. Fairies were symbols of freedom. And I think that's what he needs more than anything else. That's what our move to New York was all about. He got out from under his father's thumb and from under the crushing weight of his family. But now, we're free, baby. Just us.

"So," Kyoya wondered, "When we go to Shinjuku tonight, are you thinking just us?"

Creepy you phrase it that way, "Why? Were you thinking we take the others with us?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I don't know," I bit my lip, "It's Ranka. You can't tell me Haruhi wouldn't be a bit mortified at all our friends going to a drag show."

"You may not know this," Kyoya smirked, his glasses frosting over, "But Haruhi's much more resilient than you give her credit for. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time we've been to drag shows together. You took us to one."

"That was bingo. And didn't involve any of our friends' dads."

"It's Ranka," he defended, "It's nothing we've never seen before."

"Alright," I let it go, cuddling into Kyoya's bare chest, "Family outing, it is then."

 **A/N: Yay! We're all going to Shinjuku! And Ranka knows Lana's in town! And engaged…I'm so excited for next week. Shinjuku. The host club. The Ranka. Shenanigans will ensue.**

 **So, that thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. Because I know I've talked about the Compound before. If not, see the post on Tumblr. Let me know if you need to see it. Anyway, because I have habit of running this account (and my review section) like Tamaki runs the host club (Sorry. I lack a Kyoya, so you'll just have to live with it.), I was thinking of starting a group project. Kind of like a guest book for the Compound. It wouldn't be anything too extensive or strenuous. Right now, I just want to gauge interest. If you're down for it, I'll give more details. If you're not, then we'll pretend this never happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a spastic puppy that wants to go for a walk. See you next chapter! xx**


	36. Shinjuku After Dark

**A/N: Hi, friends! Good morning! I mean. It's morning at the very second I'm writing this. You guys know how it goes by now. Just checking in. How we doing?**

"We're really doing this?" Haruhi stared up at the glowing sign in front of us, "When you called asking if we wanted to go to Shinjuku tonight, Kyoya-senpai, I didn't think we were going to see my dad while he's working."

"I think it'll be fun!" Tamaki got weirdly excited about this. Then again, it's also Tamaki. He's gotten excited over a balloon blowing in the street, "We had a good time when we did this in New York."

"Well, yeah," she groaned, "But that was different. I wasn't going to see my dad when we were in New York. I've never gone to one of these things before."

"It's not that bad," I promised her, doing what I could to comfort my best friend, "And you know how I think of Ranka. He's like a dad to me, too. It was a shock at first, but I could get over it. So can you."

"I don't know," Haruhi could be one tough cookie sometimes, "There has to be a reason why I was always told to stay out of Shinjuku after dark."

"It's really not that bad," Kaoru shrugged, snaking an arm around Haruhi's waist.

"If you know where to go," Hikaru followed his brother's lead.

"We can show you…"

"I don't want to know," Haruhi shook them off, worming her way back into her boyfriend's loving embrace.

"You'll be ok, Haruhi," Kyoya assured, "This is one of the tamer shows in the area."

"You sound like a voice of experience, Kyoya," I gave him a look, "Something you'd care to tell me?"

"I can read a Yelp review," he pointed out, showing me his phone screen. Sure enough. Yelp, "And your sister used to work just down the block, if I remember correctly."

"Sorry," I bit my lip, "Damn overthinking."

"Come on, Haru-chan," Honey begged, "It was so much fun when we did this in New York. Please?"

Haruhi didn't have much for weaknesses. However, Honey's sweet, little face was a weapon of mass destruction if he wanted it to be. Regimes could be brought down by just a look from him. Whether or not Honey or Haruhi realized it was still up in the air. Only one thing was for certain, though. It worked like a charm.

"Alright," Haruhi caved, shoving her fingers in the faces of a pair of mischief makers, grinning like Cheshire cats, "But anything we see tonight does not come back to the host club."

"No promises!" the twins chimed. I don't know how Haruhi managed dealing with them every day. I couldn't even fathom doing that on my own. I know that used to be my life, but in my defense, if all else failed, I had someone (usually Haruhi) around to deservingly thump them on their heads.

And so, the eight of us walked into the club, not sure what to expect. I mean, I did. Rhiannon and I have been through this song and dance before. I know what a drag show in Shinjuku was like. And Kyoya was right. This one's pretty tame. Although, after we got our drinks and our table, a couple other queens came around checking up on us. But then…we were spotted.

"La…!" Ranka looked at me, then realized I wasn't alone. His face lit up like a damn Christmas tree at the sight of his daughter, "HARUHI!"

"Hi, Dad." He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight, cutting off her circulation. Hard to see why she fell for Tamaki so hard. If I remember correctly, I think it's called an Electra Complex? Kind of like an Oedipus Complex, but not as gross? That may be wrong. A parallel, not the opposite.

"What are you doing here?" Ranka squealed, "You never come to see me at work! And you brought everyone along?"

"First time for everything," she choked out, "Uh…Dad…?"

"Actually, Ranka," I took him off Haruhi's hands, letting her regain her breathing, "I'm the one that brought everyone along. You told me to come see you tonight. You never said I couldn't bring a friend. Or seven. It's always a good idea to have a support system."

"I'm glad you did," Ranka chuckled a bit, "We're a little slow tonight. Although, I think there's going to be a bachelorette party coming in here tonight, so be prepared."

"Maybe I could have my bachelorette party here," I teased.

"I still can't wrap my head around that," he leaned over the table, "I didn't think you'd be the first of my babies to get married."

"I told you, Ranka," I settled him, "We're not getting married until after college. Our education comes first."

"Very good," Ranka praised, getting flagged down, "I have to get going. If I'm not on stage in the next five minutes, I'm getting fired, so…"

"I understand," I sent him off, "I'd hate to be the reason why you and Haruhi starve."

"Sit back and enjoy the show, sweetheart." And there he goes…

"You're not going to starve," Honey's eyes started welling up, "Are you, Haru-chan?"

"No, Honey-senpai," Haruhi promised, "Everything's going to be fine."

"You really think I'd let her and her father go destitute?" Tamaki gasped, "Absolutely not!"

"I'm impressed you used destitute right, Tamaki," Kyoya praised, "I'm proud of you. Have a chocolate."

"Yay!" Sure enough, Kyoya pulled a wrapped up piece of chocolate out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Tamaki, confusing the hell out of everyone at the table.

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi wondered, "Why do you have chocolate in your pocket?"

"Positive reinforcement," he told her, "If I give him something pleasant, he'll do something pleasant. If I give him something not so pleasant, then he'll learn not to repeat the behavior. Classic conditioning."

"You're a horrible person."

"Do you want me to take it all away?"

"God, no," she shuddered, "He's so much easier to handle like this."

"Here," Kyoya pulled another half a dozen chocolates out of his pocket, "They're his favorites. They work like a charm."

"I'm scared," Haruhi admitted.

"It's cool," I settled her, "Just think of it like bingo."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Just like bingo. Only with my dad."

The lights went down as Tamaki enjoyed his chocolate and Haruhi questioned Kyoya's morals. Then, the music started. Oh, Lady Marmalade. I've seen this one before. But the last time I saw this one, I was with Rhiannon. Watching Haruhi watch Ranka was what I was here for. It's strange. Haruhi never really talked about how Ranka kept a roof over their heads. I don't think she gave it much thought. But now that it was in front of her face, she couldn't look away. She was completely mesmerized. The colors, the costuming, the movements. Her attention was totally unwavering. And I think it's a beautiful thing.

Once things were over and the queens of Shinjuku had brought their show to a close (for now anyway), Ranka told his boss he was going on break. And took all of us with him. Besides, I really wanted some good old-fashioned American food and the diner near the club was pretty spot on. I had the worst craving for French fries.

"So, Lana, Kyoya," Ranka asked, "How has New York been for you?"

"Awesome," I beamed, "Our apartment is perfect. Our views are incredible."

"We learned very quickly that we need instructions for IKEA furniture," Kyoya teased.

"No, no, no," I shut him down, " _I_ knew to use instructions for the nightstands. Don't try and drag me under the bus with you."

"Lana, one," Hikaru grinned.

"Kyoya-senpai, zero," Kaoru mirrored his brother.

"You both do realize," Kyoya pointed out, "I can make you disappear and no one would know."

"Kyoya…" I settled him, "You're not really yakuza."

"They don't know that, Lana," he took my hand under the table.

"Baby," I put my head on his shoulder, "I know real yakuza. I was just with real yakuza yesterday."

"You were," the twins remembered.

Uh-oh…I forgot we ran into them in Akihabara. And how they saw me. Kyoya didn't need to know about that. That was a thing between Ritsu and me. And Rhiannon and me, but that's beside the point. I've seen how Kyoya's been with one otaku. He doesn't need to know he's dating one. That's one of those things that I can tell him after we get married. Hopefully, these two idiots know when to keep their mouths shut. Because Kyoya may not be real yakuza, but that doesn't mean Ritsu wouldn't do anything for me. I still have that kind of power at my disposal.

"But other than your minor squabbling," Ranka stepped in, keeping me from lunging at their throats, "Everything's good?"

"You need to meet my drama teacher," I gushed, "He's an absolute sweetheart. If you and Tamaki were fused into one human being, it's Dash."

"It's very true," Kyoya confirmed, "I've met the man. And there is no description more accurate than that. Dash is definitely in a category all his own."

"He's good friends with Rhiannon, too," I pointed out, "I didn't know that until we went to dinner with her and Elliot one night, but you two need to meet."

"Speaking of Rhiannon," Ranka chirped, "I miss her so much. How is she these days? Last I saw her, she was very pregnant."

"And now," I took my phone out, "She's not very pregnant. September 16th is his birthday, if you're looking to mark it on the calendar."

"Rhiannon had her baby?!" he squealed, "And I'm just finding out about it?"

"Everyone was in New York for that," I scrolled for my most recent picture of my nephew, "Have you met Connor yet, Ranka?"

"Rhiannon hasn't sent me anything yet," Ranka took my phone from me, "Aww…Look at him. He looks like his daddy."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "That kid couldn't deny his parents if he wanted to. He's as ginger as his dad. His eyes are just like Elliot's. It's like I've told Rhiannon. From the eyes up, he's Elliot. From the nose down, he's Rhiannon. And he's so snuggly, Ranka. Oh my god…"

"I want one…" he let out a heavy sigh, looking toward his daughter, "Hey, Haruhi…?"

"No," Haruhi knew where Ranka was going with this, "Not happening. Not for a while."

"Really?" Tamaki perked up.

"Not. For. A while," she put her foot down.

"Alright, alright," Ranka let her go. But then, he looked toward me, "Hold on. Lana…You and Kyoya are more in the position for something like this."

"Settle the ovaries," I stopped him, "Not yet. Not even giving that a thought until after the wedding. And it'll be well after the wedding."

"I don't know, Lana," Kyoya thought it over, "Maybe we could talk that over some more. Maybe that well after the wedding could be moved a little sooner."

"Or," I had to put my foot down, too, I see, "If you're going to be the one carrying a baby in your body for nine months, it can be a little sooner."

"Aww…" Ranka melted, "You two sound a lot like Kotoko and me before she got pregnant with Haruhi. I told her we were in it together. And we were. Just like how you two will be. If Lana ever says yes to babies in the first place. Which I'm kind of hoping she does. It'd be a shame if you didn't reproduce. Your pretty face and Kyoya's sharp intelligence, you two could create a little powerhouse."

"Together," I hid a smile, "We are the powerhouse. But…maybe continuing that legacy wouldn't be such a bad idea. Not now, though."

"Dammit," he grumbled, "I want grandkids, Lana."

"And you'll probably have them one day," I assured, "Maybe not from me, but you still got Haruhi. Haruhi, help me out here."

"Don't drag me into this!" Haruhi backed off.

"Well," Ranka sighed out, "I should be going. What are you crazy kids getting up to tonight? Nothing too reckless, I hope?"

"We have one other stop to make tonight," Kyoya smiled at me, "That is, if it's ok with you, Lana. We need to see a friend of mine. Hopefully, he's not too busy."

"Which friend?" the twins wondered.

"I thought all your friends were here," Tamaki's jealousy came out to play.

"This is a different friend," Kyoya explained, "I say friend, but he's more of a mentor of sorts."

"Really?" I asked, "You want to do that tonight?"

"While we're here," he shrugged, "We might as well."

"You know what?" I squeaked, "What the hell? Why not? I'm in!"

"That's my girl," Kyoya kissed my cheek.

"Well," Ranka kissed his daughter's head, then mine, "I love you both. I should really be getting back."

"Love you, too, Dad," Haruhi slid down in her seat.

"Love you, too, Ranka," I blushed a bit.

I really did need to see him more often. At least once more while I'm still in the country. Speaking of people I needed to see, Kyoya had a hell of an idea. And I couldn't wait. Although, the look on everyone else's faces when we walked up to a tattoo shop was absolutely priceless. I've never seen a more beautiful mixture of confusion and alarm in my life. It's about time someone pulled the rug out from Tamaki and the twins.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is up so late. It's been a very long day for your pal Lumi. She also may have gotten caught up watching Fairy Tail with her nephew earlier this evening (that went into 50% Off. I know. A+ parenting on my part.) But! On the plus side, I already have next week outlined. This is going to need its own chapter. Because I'm very excited for part two of our adventures in Shinjuku. Obviously, we're going to get Yoshi back next chapter. Come on. That's not much of a spoiler. I mean, the gang are outside a tattoo shop in Shinjuku and Kyoya wanted to visit a friend…I can't spell it out any more than that. But right now, it's late. It's hella late. I need to lay down for a while and probably clock out. Also, if you're anywhere in the Midwest where the weather is a yo-yo and it's going to get hella cold tomorrow with that polar vortex thingy, stay inside as much as you can. Protect yourselves. I'll be posting on FictionPress tomorrow if you're looking for something to do…It's my NaNoWriMo project that I took November off for last year…Hintity hint hint. But with that being said, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	37. Return of the Dragon

**A/N: Hi, friends. Do you mind if I do a little venting at the end of this? Because I need some catharsis. Yesterday was not pretty and I could use a hug. But for now, let's lose ourselves in the fictional worlds that bring us the comfort we could all use on a daily basis.**

In the heart of Shinjuku, there lived a man and his tebori needles. A talented and well-respected artist and a true master of his craft in every sense of the world. I've never seen someone take so much pride in their work. Except for maybe my sister. But they are in the same craft. Anyway, he stays holed up in his cozy shop in Shinjuku, waiting for someone to come in, appointment or not. Yoshi welcomes all kinds. A bit reclusive, but I understand. If anyone understands, it's me. It's no wonder his favorite mentee happens to be my equally as reclusive boyfriend.

When the eight of us walked into Yoshi's shop, he peeked over the partition between the front and the back. Never in my life have I seen his face so aglow, "Welcome home, Kyoya. I was wondering when you were going to grace my shop again."

"I couldn't come all this way and not say hi," Kyoya smiled, completely and one hundred percent in his element. I haven't seen him this evened out in a long time.

"In that case," Yoshi ushered us all back, "There's no way this is a mere social call."

"No," Kyoya shook his head, nudging me forward, "Her first."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean, her first?"

"All I need to do is draw what I have in my head on your skin, Lana," Kyoya pointed out, "Then, because Yoshi is so kind and Rhiannon is a sizable distance away, he'll put it into your skin. I thought you said you were ok with this."

"I am," I nodded, "I just didn't think it'd be happening so soon. Nor did I think I'd be the one going first."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing for me?"

"No." Although, I started talking about it with Rhiannon. She's working on something.

"Alright then," Kyoya stood his ground, "Yoshi, you're not busy, are you? You don't have an appointment coming in?"

"No," Yoshi checked his appointment book, "Why?"

"Hold on," Haruhi started putting two and two together, "You guys are getting tattoos?"

"What?!" And Tamaki's regularly scheduled freak out. Right on time, "Lana, as your father, I refuse to allow this!"

"Tamaki," I giggled, slowly but surely rolling my sleeve up. Kyoya had to get at it anyway, "You act like I don't have tattoos already."

"I got one, too," Kyoya lifted his shirt up, showing off the rose on his ribcage.

"Wow, Kyo-chan," Honey looked it over, "I never thought you'd be the type to get tattoos, too."

"We can chalk that up to peer pressure," Kyoya winked at me.

"No, no," I stopped him, "Don't try and throw me under the bus. You made that decision all on your own."

"What made you get one…"

"…In the first place, Kyoya-senpai?" the twins asked.

"It started as a simple act of rebellion," Kyoya grabbed a Sharpie off Yoshi's station and got to work on my arm, "But then, once someone goes under that needle, they get hooked on the feeling of the needle buzzing into their skin. That little twinge of pain. That numbness that goes on a few minutes after it starts. It's incredible."

"That was beautiful, Kyoya," Yoshi applauded, "I've never heard it summed up so perfectly."

"Thank you, Yoshi," Kyoya switched colors, "My language class comes in handy."

"Since when are you taking a language class?" I wondered.

"Since the beginning of the semester," Kyoya pinned my arm down, "You have to stay still, Lana. I know it tickles, but if you move, it won't come out good. Then, Rhiannon's going to have to fix it and it'll be a mess. You don't deserve that."

"Thank you, Kyoya," I watched and kept myself under control as much as I could. Slow, even breaths. Between my naked arm and the little tickle from Kyoya's drawing, this was killing me. I can do this. I got this.

"Lana," Yoshi asked, "Rhiannon's ok with this, right? She'll be ok with me tattooing you, instead of her?"

"I sure hope so." Hell hath no fury like Rhiannon when she's been cheated on. I checked the time on my phone. Ten o'clock…That puts it at…That'd probably be a good idea, "Hold on. Let me call her."

"Good idea," Haruhi agreed, "Something tells me Rhiannon can get territorial."

"Oh, hell yeah," I shuddered. She should be up.

"Hey, sweetie," Rhiannon chimed on the other end while I kept my arm still.

"Hi, Rhiannon." Without another thought, because I knew they would, I held my phone up.

"Hi, Rhiannon!" the twins squeaked.

"Hi, Rhi-chan!" Honey beamed. They always had a weird, but close relationship. They'd probably take bullets for each other.

"Hi, Rhiannon!" Tamaki, too. I feel like those two left unattended could cause damage. And possibly split the Earth in two.

"Hi, Rhiannon!" And that's what we had Haruhi for. She keeps Tamaki in line. I'm sure she could with Rhiannon, too.

"And Mori, the man of many words as always," Rhiannon jabbed, "Hi, guys!"

"Hello, Rhiannon," Yoshi chimed in.

"Yoshi!" she squealed, "Konbanwa, watashi no tomodachi."

"It's so nice to hear your voice," he awed, "How have you been?"

"Better," Rhiannon admitted, "Connor's keeping me on my toes and I swear, if I didn't have Elliot, I'd come apart at the seams."

"How's the shop coming along?"

"Working on it," she reported, "We should be able to start putting money into it soon, but every spare dime I've had lately gets sent to those sons of bitches at the Pampers company. But other than that, everything's been great. Especially with the newest apprentice."

"You've taken on an apprentice?" Yoshi awed, "It feels like yesterday you were my apprentice."

"He hasn't told you, has he?" I could hear the smirk in Rhiannon's voice. I knew who she was talking about and going by the stiffness in my boyfriend's hand, he knew, too.

"Rhiannon," Kyoya begged, "If you value our friendship in the slightest, you'll stop speaking."

"Kyoya…" But it was too late. Yoshi knew, "You're Rhiannon's apprentice, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Dammit, Rhiannon…

"If there was anyone in the US I'd want you to study under," Yoshi smiled, "I'm glad it's her. Carlos is good, but honestly, I'd trust her to put a needle on my body any day of the week."

"Aww…" Rhiannon gushed, "Thanks, Yoshi. Love you, too."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Yoshi fought back, "You owe me. You did steal my apprentice."

"Alright," she let it go, "I'm in your debt. What do you want?"

"I'm tattooing your sister shortly."

The phone went completely silent. Not a good sign, "Lana…"

"Yeah, Rhi?" Crap. I'm screwed.

"What are you getting?" Maybe not screwed.

"Kyoya's drawing a dragon around my cherry blossoms," I told her, "And I'm going to need to do draw something up for me."

"I'm doing that on you then," she put her foot down.

"It's not for me," I clarified, "It's for Kyoya. I'll text you details."

"And if you could have it done by tomorrow," Kyoya requested, finishing a few details on my arm. Jesus, he works fast, "I'd really appreciate it."

"Can do," Rhiannon chirped, "But you're really getting another tattoo in Japan?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't take me over her knee too much.

"Alright," she allowed, "Go ahead, Yoshi. You have my blessing."

"Awesome," I relaxed, admiring what Kyoya had on my arm, "I can't wait for you to see what he's done, Rhiannon. I really can't."

"Who's that, bean?" Rhiannon spoke softly, "Who's in there?"

"Hi, Connor," I assumed, a warmth in my heart.

"Auntie Lana's in there," she told him, "She's all the way in Japan on the other side of the world and needs to get her ass back to the States, doesn't she?"

"Oh, come on, Rhiannon," I whined, "Don't use the kid as a guilt shield. I need some time in Japan, too. We got family here and not all of them can drop everything and come see us."

"That's true," Rhiannon let it slide, "Go get your arm worked on, sweetie. I'm going to finish feeding my son. Let me know what you need me to do, ok?"

"I will," I promised, "We'll be home around New Year's."

"Good. Love you, Lana."

"Love you, too."

Click.

"I miss your sister," Yoshi got his inks all set up to his liking.

"I miss her, too," I let out a heavy sigh, "She should be here."

"She's got a baby to take care of," Haruhi pointed out, trying to offer me some sort of comfort, "And Elliot."

"Elliot's been taking care of her more than she takes care of him," I readied myself, getting comfortable on the table, "I hope he waits until we get back home to propose."

"What?" Tamaki gasped.

"Rhiannon's getting married?" the twins shared his sentiment.

"Hold on," Kyoya chimed in, "When did this happen?"

"After Rhiannon had Connor," I explained, "Elliot asked me if that would have been a good time to ask her. He's got the ring and everything. He's just waiting for the moment. While she was looped up on painkillers didn't seem like a good idea."

"Lana," Yoshi gave me a nudge, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath in. It's been a long time since I got a tattoo. I almost forgot what they felt like. But I knew one thing was for sure. They hurt. And having a pain on my wrist wasn't always a good thing. Yoshi began etching in the outline while I did all I could to keep myself from having flashbacks. Happy place, Lana. Happy place.

"Wait," Kyoya stopped him, picking up on my apprehension. Immediately, Yoshi put his gun down, "Lana, get up."

"Ok?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I wasn't going to say no.

Kyoya sat in my spot and patted his lap, "Come here."

"What's this all about?" Far be it for me to turn something like that down. I nestled myself between Kyoya's legs.

"Lana…" He knew. He knew what kind of hell was raging in my head. And he knew what me doing this meant. Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist and brought my head to his chest, "You're alright, sweetheart. You can do this."

"Aww…" a chorus of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki sang out. To which Kyoya's response was a very sharp glare. Making the others scurry.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi begged, "You have to teach me how to do that."

"It's the same thing with Tamaki and the chocolate," Kyoya explained, "Find a system of rewards and punishments that works and you're fine."

"Can I go back to work now?" Yoshi asked. 

"Yeah," I allowed, perfectly content, "Go ahead. Kyoya?"

"Yes, Lana," Kyoya looked down at me, "What is it?"

I hid a smile in his chest, keeping my arm still under Yoshi's gun, "You really are my dragon, aren't you?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"You protect the princess," I pointed out, "You make sure she's safe. You take care of her no matter what."

"That is what I signed on for," Kyoya kissed the top of my head. I really don't deserve him some days. To think, in a few years, I'll get to marry him. And this will be my life. Not that it's not now, but the permeance of it would be there.

I shut my eyes for a brief moment, "I love you, Kyoya…"

"I love you, too."

The numbness from the needle and the steady beat of my boyfriend's heart lulled me into a nice security, pulling me under. I could handle pain. Pain didn't bother me. Everything was alright. No flashbacks. No dissociative spells. No panic attack. Hell, I even got to talk to my nephew while he was having breakfast. Everything was fantastic. Although, I had no intentions of falling asleep in the chair. When I woke up, I wasn't in the chair anymore. I had plastic wrap on my itchy arm, but I wasn't in Yoshi's shop anymore.

"Hi there," Kyoya smiled down at me, "Sleep well?"

"Where are we?" I wondered, taking a quick look around the room.

"Back at our hotel," he filled me in, "Everyone left a little while ago."

"Oh…" Dammit. I was hoping we were all going to have a moment like we did the last time we were in the music room. I miss those days more than anything. At least like we did in London.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Kyoya ordered, bringing me back down to our bed, "It's not going anywhere. We'll be out and about tomorrow. You had a long day. Go to sleep."

"Ok." He didn't have to tell me twice. I curled into Kyoya's chest and shut my eyes. It's time for Lana to go back to bed. Good night, world. Good night, Kyoya. Good night, Lana.

 **A/N: You have no idea how badly I'm resisting the urge to draw out Lana's tattoo right now. On my own skin. I'm in such a mood. Speaking of…Also why this is up so late…**

 **I've been bad lately, guys. Really bad. Like…I damn near broke an almost eight year streak. For the last couple days, I've been in and out of rolling anxiety, severe depression, and my head has not been kind to me. I'm a walking mess right now. Writing this week has been an uphill climb on ice. The thought of people is an absolute hell. I've been blamed for people's problems. I'm sitting here thinking, look, my dude. There is a difference between venting and taking your shit out on me. I don't want to be dragged into someone else's problems, let alone blamed for them. I just…For things to be relatively good would be so nice. Screw it. I need to do some drawing. See you next chapter! xx**


	38. The Sister She Never Had

**A/N: Hi, friends. And I do mean that in every sense of the word. I mean, I've talked to everyone that's been in to say hi to me since last week, but this needs to be reiterated. I really underestimate the power of the community we've made here. To put it in perspective, I've been here since August of 2015. We've been together since Kiss, Kiss went up April of 2016. Maybe some of you joined along the way. But what I love most about us? All of you have always been more than just a number to me. Some of you have never seen that, but it's true. When I post, I wait for my first view to come in to see which country it's coming from. And I get so excited for that. Whether it's from my own or from somewhere that's thousands of miles away from me. Before I start to ramble, let's sum this up real quick, yeah? It's a beautiful thing, what we've created here. And it's amazing how we come together when the chips are down. Especially for me. So, from the bottom of my heart, I love every single one of you. Whether you've been here for the past damn near three years or you just joined yesterday. And now that I'm done being mushy, how about we get into what you're really here for?**

 **By the way…Little trigger warning. Anxiety's going to kick up this chapter. Just a bit.**

It's like a million fire ants are gnawing at my arm. Damn…My dragon bites back. I wanted nothing more than to scratch the hell out of my arm, but I can't scratch it. If I scratch, it'll bleed. If it bleeds, I go back to a bad time in my head. And I didn't need that. Especially when I seem to be the only one here. I looked down at the itchy bane of my existence.

Yoshi did such a good job on this. And Kyoya, too, to a certain extent. My dragon. My forever protector. The thing about my dragon, though, was I didn't get to look at it much while Kyoya was drawing. I was too busy handling the children and nodded off while Yoshi was doing it, so I didn't get the chance to admire it. It's strange. Every time I think of a dragon, this isn't what comes to mind. I think of something strong and scary and scaly and jagged. But mine...Mine was so pretty.

Mine was less of a dragon and more of a serpent. Instead of the deep, intense shades of red and orange, mine was a mixture of soft blues and grays. In the weirdest way, it reminded me of a damn Pokémon! Kyoya didn't strike me as the otaku type, so I doubt that was his intention. Dratini, maybe? Dragonair? Definitely not Dragonite. Dragonite was too orange and round. This one was more streamline. Fierce in the face with some of the darkest, yet serene eyes I have ever seen, but still painfully beautiful. You were worth every little pin prick, my beauty. And you're not going anywhere.

Although, I really do wish you were less itchy. I rolled over and noticed a bottle of lotion and a note. God bless you, Kyoya Ootori. I really don't give you enough credit. Before I could even get to the note, I grabbed the lotion and doused my arm in it. Uuuugggghhhhh...Sweet relief. The cooling sensation radiated throughout my body and I swear...Only Kyoya has ever made me feel like this. To be fair, he was also taking my virginity. This was incredible...Oh yeah. There's a note, too.

 _Use generously._

 _Ice afterwards._

 _Left for Shinjuku early this morning._

 _Yoshi got pictures from Rhiannon and called while you were asleep._

 _I'll be back later._

 _I love you. x_

 _-Kyoya._

I don't deserve him. Or maybe he's what happens after the years of hell that's kicked my ass since I was ten. I guess things really do get better. It took me a long time to realize that, but maybe Kyoya was that deciding factor. Thanks for tipping the scales in my favor, baby. I appreciate it. Things were really starting to get old. So, Rhiannon's already got my little celestial fairy done, does she? I didn't get much say in the design input, but I did tell her a celestial fairy. What can I say? I trust my sister to not do anything reckless. This was her trade after all.

If Kyoya's in Shinjuku getting his ribs worked on, Ritsu, Haruhi, and the twins are in school, Honey and Mori are in the wind, and Tamaki's more than what I could handle on my own right now, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just sit around the hotel. I'll go stir crazy. Although, the quiet and the solitude would be nice. No, Lana. You'll get plenty of peace and serenity next week when you're getting to see your first winter in Karuizawa.

Ring, ring!

Is that a case of ask and ye shall receive? Because that's what this feels like. Unknown number, but it's a local number. Who would have my phone number? With caution (and a little knot in my stomach), I slid my finger across my phone screen, "Hello...?"

"Hi, Lana!" Oh, thank God. A familiar voice, "I hope you don't mind. I kind of stole your number from Kyoya."

"That's fine." Always was the investigative one, "Hi, Fuyumi."

"Are you busy today?" she wondered, "I have a day off and I miss you."

Yep. Ask and ye shall receive, Lana, "No. I'm free all day."

"Yay!" Fuyumi chimed, "I want us to go play today. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," I allowed, "Why not?"

"Awesome!" Yep. My Japanese Rhiannon, "Where are you staying?"

"Shibuya," I told her, "I'll text you the address."

"No need," Fuyumi assured, "I'm already on my way."

Damn. She works fast, "Ok. I'll see you when you get here. Room..."

"655!"

"Yeah..." I love Fuyumi dearly, but she scares me. In the wrong hands, she could probably take over the world. Then again, she also has a younger brother that's the same way. It's no wonder Fuyumi and Kyoya are close.

"See you soon!"

Click.

Alright. To answer the obvious question. I say I didn't have it in me to handle Tamaki on my own, but yet I was perfectly ok with Fuyumi. Doesn't that make me a little hypocritical? Well, inner monologue naysayer, let me explain. Tamaki's brand of manic energy is just that. Manic. His thoughts are sporadic and to be honest, he could be a little smothery. If I had him to myself for the day, I'd suffocate. It's not that I don't love him dearly. It's just that I had to be mentally prepared for a day alone with Tamaki. Not to mention, all of that manic energy of his would be one hundred percent focused on me. And I don't think I could deal with that today.

Now, Fuyumi, on the other hand, also has a sort of manic energy to her. However, it's a type of manic energy I've dealt with since day one in the form of my older sister. I know exactly how to handle something like that. Also, Fuyumi's manic energy is much more focused. If she knows what she wants, she won't hesitate to get it in any way she can. Since I know how to handle Fuyumi's special brand of spazzing, there's the other side of the token to think about. Because she's dealt with Kyoya for so long, if something were to happen with me, she could have a much better handle on it than Tamaki would. More than likely, Fuyumi could either shorten it or stop it altogether. Therefore, Fuyumi, it is. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.

Although...As much as I loved Fuyumi, there was the possibility of her going completely off the rails looming overhead. It can't hurt to get a little bit of advice before she gets here, right? I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and scrolled through my recent contacts. Not many call me. I don't call many. He should be right at the top.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kyoya answered, his voice warming my heart, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I found your present on the nightstand."

"You're welcome," he hummed, "So, what's up?"

"I'm in the process of getting ready to play with your sister today," I put my phone in a plastic bag and started the shower. It's just like the old days when I had to call Rhiannon before school. She always got weirded out when I told her I was talking to her in the shower, "And I'm a little worried about being around Fuyumi unattended."

"You'll be fine, Lana," Kyoya promised, "It's Fuyumi. She likes you and you know it. If she didn't, you'd know it. Trust me. I've seen it firsthand."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "Her liking me is what I'm afraid of."

"What has you so nervous?" he asked, trying his best.

"Were you not there for my TED Talk?"

"No, I wasn't."

"The abridged version," I told him, "Fuyumi's like Tamaki only more focused."

"And?" Kyoya pointed out, "Lana, I've told you this once. I'll tell you again. If you can handle Rhiannon, you can handle anyone, most certainly my sister. You'll be fine. If she gets anywhere out of line, tell her and she'll stop. She knows you're like me and she handles you the same way. But if you need me, you know I'm just a call a way."

Really and truly, who did I save from a burning building in a past life to deserve Kyoya? I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." And by the lilt in his voice, Kyoya couldn't either, "She won't get too carried away. I promise."

"Pray for me."

"You have my prayers."

I hung up with my boyfriend and finished my shower. Then, I moved on to our closet. What to wear, what to wear. It's not exactly nice and warm outside, but it's not all that bad either. I could get away with my white leather jacket and a longer dress, yeah? Absolutely. Thank God, Kyoya and I got out of New York when we did. Things were already getting miserably cold. Tokyo winters were nowhere near New York winters. Even though it'd be our first, we'll be alright where we are.

"Lana!" Fuyumi knocked on the door, "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah!" I called back, folding my towel back up and putting it on the bathroom shelf, "Hold on!"

"No worries," she popped the door open, "I told the front desk my last name was Ootori and that I lost my key card, so congratulations! You have a spare hotel key!"

Yeah. Fuyumi would make an excellent criminal mastermind if she decided to go to the dark side. Maybe the entire Ootori family is secretly yakuza and I really did fall down the mob wife path. But Kyoya already told me that he wasn't yakuza. I could always ask Ritsu if he's lying. If anyone would know another yakuza family, it'd be him.

"You worry me, Fuyumi," I chuckled nervously.

"But I missed you!" Fuyumi threw her arms around me, hugging me tight, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," I struggled for breath. Girlfriend must be hitting a gym, "Could you let me go now? Please? Before I start turning blue?"

"Speaking of blue," she let me go and I caught my breath, "Show me your hand!"

"What?" I started to sweat. Did Kyoya tell her what we were doing? Does Fuyumi want to see my arm? If she sees my arm, is she going to pick my scars out? No, Lana. Settle down, "Why?"

"I want to see your engagement ring!" Fuyumi begged, "I mean, I've already seen it since I did help pick it out, but I haven't gotten to see it on yet!"

"Oh," I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes on the way out, "Yeah. Sure."

"It's so pretty!" she took my hand, looking over my engagement ring carefully, "Sapphires really do suit you, Lana."

"Thanks," I blushed a bit.

"So?" Fuyumi asked, "Where first?"

"Tea," I insisted, "I need tea."

"Tea, it is," she agreed, "Come on. The car's parked out front and there's a cute tearoom not too far from here."

"Welcome to Tokyo," I giggled, "There isn't much of a shortage of cute tearooms, is there?"

"God, no."

As much as I loved living in New York, that's one thing I missed about living in Tokyo. Don't get me wrong. Hanging around Manhattan and Williamsburg as much as what I do, I've found certain cafes that I can hole up in for hours on end with no problem. None of them had the same level of kawaii charm that some of the tearooms in Tokyo did. Especially in Nakameguro. But one in Shibuya would do.

"So, Lana," Fuyumi began, "What have I missed? I haven't seen you since you graduated high school. How has college been for you?"

"Pretty good," I admitted, "I was headhunted by a sorority at orientation and I reluctantly joined, so I got that going for me."

"That's nice."

"And to make matters worse," I bit my lip, "Apparently, my sorority and the fraternity Kyoya's practically leading now..."

"You can take the boy out of the host club," she teased.

"That'd be all well and good," I cringed, "if my sorority and his fraternity weren't a brother and sister deal."

"What?" Fuyumi gasped, "So, does that make your fiancé your...?"

"In a Greek sense, yeah," I cut her off, "Don't say it out loud. I don't even like to think of it like that. The president of my sorority knows Kyoya and knows we're engaged. But I have a feeling she's going to make it weird soon enough."

"Well, think of it like the host club," she put things into perspective, "Didn't the Hitachiin twins have that kind of thing going? I'm pretty sure that was their angle."

"Yeah," I nodded, "But twincest was their thing, not ours."

"Have you never seen Boku no Pico?"

"What?" my heart stopped...while the cursed theme song played in my head.

"Never mind," Fuyumi brushed me off, "Don't worry about it. But speaking of Kyoya, has he told you yet?"

"Told me what?" I got a bit nervous.

"Hold on," she thought it over for a minute or two, "Have I even told Kyoya?"

"What, Fuyumi?"

"About dinner tomorrow night," Fuyumi explained, "At the main house."

Uh-oh...Not good, "And we're supposed to be there?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I don't think I told Kyoya about that yet."

"He would've told me something like that immediately," my hands started shaking. No. No, no, no. Happy place, Lana. Slow breaths. Don't hyperventilate. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. You can manage.

"Lana?" Fuyumi noticed my sudden apprehension, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know about us going to the main house," I twitched, "Last time we were there, things got a little messy. I had a rare energy spike and I don't think I could do that again."

"It'll be fine," she assured me, taking my hand. You really have done this a time or two before, haven't you? "You'll have Kyoya there in case things go wrong. And I'll be there. Yuuichi said he's coming. Akito might be there."

"Akito?" I wondered. But then, I remembered who Akito was, "That's right. There's four of you."

"And that's only if his flight doesn't come in late," Fuyumi figured, "He's been victim of that a time or two before. He's only coming home to touch base and since it's not often the four of us are all home, our mother decided it'd be a good idea for us to get together."

"What a sweetheart..."

"It'll be ok," she promised, refilling our tea cups. A white tea with jasmine and hibiscus. It was different than what I was used to, but I liked it, "Just...Keep the engagement under wraps. Our father is delicate."

"What do you mean?" my shaking started to ease up. If only the knot in my stomach would do the same.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Lana," Fuyumi prefaced, "But you're a commoner. You're not a doctor. You're not even pursuing the medical field. In fact, you talked Kyoya out of it altogether. You're not exactly our father's favorite."

"You're not helping, Fuyumi."

"But you know what?" she went on, "That's ok. I'm proud of Kyoya for breaking out of the family's mold. Yuuichi, too. I'm happy he's marrying you. You're a wonderful human being, Lana, and the rest of us absolutely adore you. You have a certain spirit in you that horrifies our xenophobic father. Kyoya isn't the only one you've been good for. He needed that shock to his system and you made for one hell of a defibrillator. If anyone can get him to come around, it's you."

I threw myself into the arms of my future sister-in-law, damn near having a breakdown, but I managed to keep my tears to myself, "Thank you, Fuyumi."

"You're welcome, honey," she held me a bit tighter, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah," I pulled myself together, "I'll be fine. Tomorrow night, huh?"

"Yep."

Hardly past noon and I'm already exhausted. I knew one way of making myself feel better. As much fun it's been hanging out with Fuyumi again, "Do you think we could go to Shinjuku?"

"Let me guess," Fuyumi assumed, "You need to see your boyfriend, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," she scooted out of our booth and took my hand, "Let's go."

 **A/N: My god, I kicked ass this chapter. I love Lana and Fuyumi's relationship. She really is the little sister Fuyumi never had. Although, I do have a minor headcanon that Kyoya was also the little sister Fuyumi never had when they were younger. But here nor there. I'm going to go over here and do another thing. But hey. Can I tell you guys a secret? I haven't told anyone else.**

 **I may or may not be in the process of another story. For a fandom I've written for before. Because I'm a SAH-LUUUUUUT for an AU. Much like being a slut for Doritos. Not really a slut for Doritos myself. More of a sweet snack than a salty one. Although, salt is sometimes necessary. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I'm going to go off and away somewhere. So, I will see you next chapter! xx**


	39. Round One FIGHT!

I'm starting to frequent Shinjuku way too much. Even though it's in broad daylight, Fuyumi was in awe that I was so comfortable in such a true den of sin like this. She should see me in Akihabara. I'm sure her skin would crawl there, too. Regardless, we were here on a mission. We were here to find a tattoo shop. Although, going by the look on Fuyumi's face, she didn't expect to find her little brother in a place like this. How else was he going to learn when Rhiannon's thousands of miles away? Then again, he wasn't exactly shadowing Yoshi here. Not this time around.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kyoya greeted me, his head sticking over the partition.

"Hey, baby," I leaned over the half wall, getting a kiss from my loving boyfriend, "How's it coming along?"

"He's squirmy, Lana," Yoshi teased, getting more ink on the needle, "I've been debating on restraints."

"No." Both Kyoya and I flinched. I mean, I knew I had to once, but I had no idea he did. But then, I looked down at his ribs. And what was perched on one of the rose petals. At least, what was beginning to take shape.

"Rhiannon does a nice job," I smiled, "I always loved her art style."

"Me, too," Yoshi agreed, "Ever since we met, I knew there was something special about Rhiannon. Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're welcome," Kyoya had such a smug, little grin on his face. That look is half the reason why I fell in love with him.

"Kyoya," Fuyumi finally joined the program, "What are you doing?!"

"Don't lecture me like you're our mother, Fuyumi," he begged, "Please."

"Since when did you start getting tattoos?" she wondered, pulling up a seat next to Yoshi.

"About a year ago," Kyoya figured, "Lana talked me into it."

"What did I say about throwing me under the bus?" I squeaked, "I said absolutely nothing. Kyoya got his first one on an impulse!"

"No, he didn't," Yoshi chimed in, "We had been talking it over for about a week before he had come in to have it done."

"Have you ever known me to act on impulse?" Kyoya asked, struggling to stay still.

"No," I took his hand, trying to settle him down, "Except for when you decided to actually move to New York with me."

"And a couple trips you took to London last year," Fuyumi added.

"Those weren't impulse either," Kyoya argued, "I knew exactly what I was going to London for. I knew when the best time for me to go would be. I called it a birthday present to me from me."

"What the hell were you doing in London?" Yoshi gave him a look.

"I know what he was doing in London," I smirked, remembering exactly what he was doing in London...and blushing a bit at the memory.

"I had a girlfriend that was living in London," Kyoya ran his thumb over mine, "And the distance between us was hell, but we got through it."

"Was this before or after Lana?" Yoshi asked.

"It was Lana," I beamed.

"Aww..." Fuyumi gushed, "I didn't realize you were taking those trips for Lana. I thought she had moved back to the US."

"Nope," I shook my head, "Boarding school in England. My parents didn't want to deal with me, so they figured sending me to boarding school would be the best thing. A good education and I'm in a different country."

"Lana," she wrapped her arms around me, "Can I adopt you?"

"I don't think so," I winced, "That would make me engaged to my uncle and even though that's grossly a thing in some parts of my home country, it's not my thing. Sorry, Fuyumi. And if I were to be adopted, I'm pretty sure Rhiannon has dibs."

"Hey, Kyoya," Fuyumi looked over at her brother's ribcage, "Is that a fairy on the flower?"

"Yes, it is," Kyoya nodded, "Rhiannon drew a celestial fairy for me."

"Actually," I corrected him, "She drew it for me. It's just going on you."

"For a certain little girl with stars in her eyes and vast galaxies in her heart..." I love this boy. Damn, do I love this boy.

"Well..." Slowly, I pulled my sleeve up, showing off the beauty healing underneath, "I have my dragon keeping me in line to make sure I don't do anything stupid. You might as well have your little fairy looking after you, too."

"That's not what I was thinking," Kyoya admitted, "I interpret her differently. I see her as the angel that made all my wishes come true. I know I'm not usually the type for much sentiment, but you really have, Lana. You were what gave me the push to move to New York."

"You were going to do that anyway," I assumed.

"Kyoya?" Fuyumi scoffed, "Yeah. Hell no. Out of the four of us, none of us are...were...as obedient to our father's wishes like Kyoya."

"Thank you, Fuyumi," Kyoya grumbled, "Always happy to have your input."

"If Kyoya was a single hair outside the mold," Fuyumi went on, "The world would come crumbling. That's half the reason why..."

Fuyumi stopped herself, knowing exactly what was about to come next. But that wasn't her place to talk. So, she didn't. I had to admire her for that. And going by the heavy sigh out of her brother, I think Kyoya did, too, "She knows, Fuyumi. Lana knows everything."

"Really?" Fuyumi looked over at me, "You...know? Yet you're still with him?"

"I have no room to judge," I confessed, my grip on Kyoya's hand tightening. Suddenly, my left arm started to burn. And itch. You have a fresh tattoo, Lana. It's going to do that. Don't scratch at it. No matter how bad you want to. You can get through this. It's just a couple weeks of it itching. I wish I brought that lotion with me, though.

"Oh…" she hugged me tighter, "Alright. I'm adopting you. You're now my daughter and I love you."

"I love you, too, Fuyumi," I attempted to squirm out of her arms, but girlfriend had some upper arm strength from hell, "But I told you I'm not marrying my uncle."

"Fuyumi," Kyoya took on a more authoritative tone, "Kennel."

"I'm not a dog," Fuyumi defended herself.

"Kennel…" Kyoya repeated himself.

Fuyumi let out a heavy sigh, not going any further, "Fine."

"Kyoya," Yoshi asked, "Are you doing ok? Are you managing?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "How long until it's over?"

"Not much longer," Yoshi went on, doing a little more shading in her round, soft, glowing face. Rhiannon, you outdid yourself. And don't think I didn't notice who you modeled her after. I regret telling you it was for Kyoya. Then, out of nowhere, the events of tomorrow sucker punched me in the mouth.

"Lana?" Of course, Kyoya picked up on it right away, "Are you alright? You look like you're going to throw up."

"Not in here," Yoshi insisted, "Please. I sympathy puke badly and I can't handle that."

"I won't," I promised, "But Fuyumi, isn't there something you forgot to tell Kyoya? Something you told me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Fuyumi perked up from the kennel, "We have to go to the main house tomorrow night."

"Why?" Kyoya whined, just as thrilled about it as I was.

"Mom wants to get the family together," she explained, "It's not often we're all in the same country at the same time anymore. I meant to tell you the other day, but I completely spaced it out."

"Joy," he groaned, ready to throw himself into oncoming traffic. We can't have that, can we?

"Hey," I sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder, "We'll be alright. It's like you told me. If I can handle Rhiannon, I can handle Fuyumi. If we can handle both of them, we can handle anything."

Then, a soft smile stretched across Kyoya's face as he draped an arm around my shoulders, "You really are an angel, aren't you, Lana?"

"I try," I kissed his cheek.

Ring, ring.

"Who's ringing?" Fuyumi asked, "Tamaki, Kyoya?"

"No," I knew better, digging my phone out of my pocket, "Tamaki's ringtone sounds different. But it's me. I have to take this."

"Go ahead," she let me go, "I need to get going anyway. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Fuyumi," I slid my finger across the screen, "Always a pleasure. Hello?"

"Hey, Lana," a familiar voice barked at me, "You busy?"

"Hi, Ritsu," I smiled, "I'm freed up. What's up?"

"I'm going to text you an address," Ritsu told me, "Meet me here."

"Ok," I agreed, "I'll be there."

"Awesome," he sounded hesitant, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hope he's alright.

"Everything ok?" Kyoya worried.

"Everything's fine," I promised, getting a good, quality kiss from my boyfriend. Hopefully, he'll be alright about it, "I'm going to go meet up with Ritsu. I'll probably be back later. Unless we get tied up back to back and tangled in some family business."

"That's not something to joke about, Lana," he gave me a little shove, "My fake connections have nothing on his real connections."

"Kyoya," I took his face between my hands, giving him one last kiss, "I'm screwing with you. I'll be fine. Ritsu won't let anything happen to me."

"God, I hope not," Kyoya stopped his petty jealousy of Ritsu a long time ago. But the fact that he was yakuza made him uneasy. But I trusted Ritsu with my life. I'm sure we'll be fine.

I followed the address to the letter and stood outside a giant brick building. This feels weird. Why does this feel weird? I mean, I've passed the building before, but was I supposed to go inside? Was I supposed to meet Ritsu outside? Maybe I text him? His bike is here. I'll text him. I'm sure he can let me in.

 _Hey. I'm standing outside._

 _Can I come in?_

 _-LS_

Beep!

That was quick.

 _Yeah. Come on up._

 _Take the elevator to the fifteenth floor._

 _There's only one door up there._

 _You can't miss it._

 _-RK_

I still had a weird feeling in my stomach. It's just Ritsu. He made me a promise a long time ago that he'd never put me in any danger. I had the same feeling here as I did when we were in Akihabara for the first time. To think, I assumed he was leading me to slaughter. I'm sure this place, whatever it was, is the same thing. Ritsu knew hidden gems of this town better than anyone I knew. God only knows what was on the fifteenth floor, though. Ritsu was pretty cryptic about this adventure. Then again, it's Ritsu. It's always an adventure.

Just as he instructed, I took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. And like Ritsu said, it's the top floor. There's only one door up here. If I missed it, I'm blind. Fortunately, I'm not. So, do I knock? Hold on. This wasn't…Ritsu's apartment…was it? No. I think he told me he regrettably lived on his family's compound. I'm overthinking. So, I pushed the door open to an empty room. This was nice. If I would've had more money, I would've definitely had a place like this when I still lived in Tokyo. It's big, open, and hardwood floors are always a bonus.

"Ritsu?" I called out into the open space.

"Dammit!" Yep. He's here, "Hi, Lana. That wasn't for you. That was my own idiocy."

"Are you ok?" I wondered, "What are you doing?"

"Coming through on a bet." My heart dropped. No way, "It's a secluded location and no one I know other than you is here."

"Wait a minute," I had to ask, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Coming through on a bet." Ritsu wouldn't go into any further detail. He's doing exactly what I think he's doing, "Regrettably. This is a bigger pain in the ass than I thought it'd be."

"Hold on," I held back a big ass grin on my face, "I have an idea. I think I know something that'll make this easier on you."

"Do tell, Lana," he groaned, muttering other curses under his breath.

"No," I shot him down, "It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"Relatively."

"Awesome," I chirped, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Oh, I won't," Ritsu promised, "You can take that right to the bank."

Now that I knew the place was on the up and up, it was a little less intimidating. Since Ritsu's coming through on our bet, I suppose I could do a little something, something to help him out. Yet again, I needed to make another call. And because I knew those crazy kids were out of school, I knew exactly who I was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Renge," I took a walk down the block, "Are you busy?"

"Hi, Lana," Renge chimed, "No. I'm skipping out on the host club today. What's up?"

"How quick can you get to Akihabara?"

"Akihabara?" I got her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," I explained, "I need some help. And you're the only one of my friends brave enough to come to Akihabara."

"I'm in," she agreed, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Cosplay shop."

"That's a needle in a haystack, Lana."

"It's on the corner," I directed her, "I'll be standing outside. You won't miss me."

"Be there shortly!"

Click.

Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't have done that?

Regardless, I leaned up against one of the cosplay shops and waited for a little bundle of firecrackers to show up. I'm just glad Renge didn't ask questions. So, I got that going for me. As much as I loved cosplay, Renge knew these shops better than I did. And I'm sure I could probably learn a thing or two from her.

"Hi, Lana!" Renge got out of a limo, still in her uniform, "What's the occasion you decided to get into cosplay today?"

"This is going to be between you and me, Renge," I couldn't stress that enough, "No one else knows about this side of me. Other than one other person and I'm about to meet back up with him."

"Relax," she settled me, "I can keep a secret. Who are you looking to cosplay?"

"Chun-Li."

"Street Fighter?" Renge gasped, "I'm so glad I found another otaku. This is going to be fun. Alright! So, Chun-Li. You don't want to go to this shop. That's for damn sure. Come on. I got a good hookup. What do you need?"

"A full costume," I told her.

"Oh, God, I'm dealing with an amateur," she rolled her eyes, "You were right to call me, Lana."

Was I? Was I really?

"Thanks for helping me, Renge," I winced internally, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a line on a good photographer, too, would you?"

"Yeah! Me!" Renge was going to enjoy this a little too much, wasn't she? I'm scared, "And you have a cosplay partner, too, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "And you are sworn to secrecy from here on out, deal?"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she swore, "We're all friends here. Who are you cosplaying with?"

"Ritsu Kasanoda," I filled her in, "Again. You. Cannot. Tell anyone. He's really self-conscious and he has no idea you're coming. But he lost a bet, so he agreed to cosplay with me. Although, he doesn't know I'm cosplaying, too."

"Secret cosplay," Renge approved, "I like it. Sneaky. Underhanded. Beautiful. It's what Chun-Li would've wanted. So, what? Is Kasanoda cosplaying someone like Guile or Ryu? I feel like he'd main Guile."

"No," I bit my lip, walking into a shop down the way.

"Well," she asked, "Who then? Akuma. I could see him being Akuma. Cyber-Akuma would be perfect, but we don't have that kind of time. Too much welding for his metal arm."

"You'll see," I wasn't going to flat out tell her the bet was for Ritsu to cosplay Chun-Li. Although, I will admit. Girlfriend had an eye. It wasn't long we were in the shop before Renge had my entire outfit picked out. Costume, wig, contacts, the whole nine. I was fully prepared. Physically speaking. Mentally, I was still getting there.

I brought her back to the studio and kept her in the hall for a minute. Ritsu was the skittish type. What can I say? Takes one to know one. But I didn't want to completely spring Renge on him. I'm not going to be that guy. Nobody likes that guy. At the same time, though, Ritsu did say he trusted me. Whether or not he trusted Renge was another story.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I yelled into the void, "You still here?"

"Yeah. In the bathroom!"

"You doing alright?"

"Better."

"Hey," I bit the bullet, "I brought a photographer back with me. Is that ok?"

"You did say you were taking pictures," Ritsu allowed, "I guess. Who'd you bring with you?"

"Renge," I braced myself for impact.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING RENGE FOR?!"

"She's good at what she does," I shrugged, "I needed her for some other things and I asked her to give me a line on a good cosplay photographer. She said she happened to be a good cosplay photographer. I trust her. And she's been sworn to secrecy."

"SHE KNOWS IT'S ME?!"

"She's not going to tell anyone, Ritsu," I promised, walking into the bathroom on something I really wasn't expecting, "Oh my god, Ritsu, you're adorable!"

"You told Renge I was cosplaying Chun-Li," Ritsu got scarily quiet.

"No," I settled him, "I didn't tell her who."

"She's about to find out!"

"Ritsu," I took his hands, "It's fine. Renge's seen a con floor a time or two before. You'll be fine."

It took him a second to calm down, but he got there, "You're sure?"

"She's in the hall right now," I filled him in, "I'm not going to let her in here unless you say it's ok."

"Well…" Ritsu murmured, "I mean…We can't leave her out there. I don't want people asking too many questions. Let her in."

I snaked my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest, "Thank you. By the way, I do have something that'll make you feel a little more comfortable."

"Is it a way out of this?"

"Not exactly," I cracked the door, "Renge, you can come in."

"Wonderful!" Renge came in with a devil may care attitude, ready to do this, "Do you have a camera? Ring lights? Soft boxes?"

"What?" These words were foreign to me. I mean, I knew what a camera was, but aside from that, I never got in the technical side of things.

"Ughhh," she groaned, rolling her eyes, "I'm going to go get my equipment. Be ready by the time I get back."

"Thank you, Renge…" But she's already out the door. I had an uneasy feeling about this…Why do I already feel the regret?

 **A/N: And so, mom-ager Renge is quickly going to become Lana's best friend. Or worst enemy. We'll see. That'll be to be seen. However, we've also seen how Renge can get carried away. But on the plus side, I totally forgot that Ritsu and Lana had their bet. And with Lana and Kyoya's time in Tokyo running out, they're going to be going to Karuizawa soon. Heaven forbid someone like Ritsu Kasanoda goes back on his word. They made a bet. Also, if someone wants to do a girl a solid and do a quick doodle of Ritsu in full Chun-Li, I'd really appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Fairy Tail fic that's going up tomorrow and I should get a good start on it. Not to mention, I have a Hetalia chapter to outline yet. Speaking of! I know this is an Ouran fic, but I know there's probably a few of you into Hetalia. Can I make a quick fic recommendation?**

 **I started reading a Hetalia fic called Famous First Words on Valentine's Day (because I'm a single girl and needed a little company) and it's…So much better than anything I've ever written. It's SO GOOD! I highly recommend it! It's some good, quality AU. The ships are FrUK, Spamano, and PruCan. It can get a bit X-rated, but it's still SO GOOD. I'm almost done with it. And I'm going to have such a fic hangover and it's going to be awful, but I've cried multiple times. IT'S SO GOOD…But I have other things to do tonight, so I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	40. KO

Giving Renge free reign to do whatever she wants isn't always the best idea. However, when it came to cosplay, she knew what the hell she was doing. I trusted her with my life. On the same token, though, it doesn't take much for her to go overboard. After being with the host club for as long as I have, that's knowledge that comes with the territory. But after Renge had her camera and her lights set up, I became her main focus. I trusted her with my life, but getting me into a full Chun-Li cosplay? That's an entirely different monster.

"Dammit, Lana," Renge scolded, an eyeliner brush in her hand, "Stay still!"

"You never got to meet Rhiannon," I assumed, "Did you, Renge?"

"No," she shook her head, "Now, stay still or so help me!"

"Sorry." As soon as Renge had come back with her camera equipment, she also had a giant case, much like the one Rhiannon dragged into my apartment on graduation day, and threw my ass in the bathroom. She had even shut the door, so Ritsu wouldn't see me become Chun-Li. Or try to stop Renge from doing anything she wanted.

I feared for the day when Rhi met Renge. The likelihood of me being the victim was way too high. Rhiannon could be a handful in situations like this, but Renge was an entirely different creature. Where Rhiannon had the discipline of a Catholic nun and the attitude of a Russian ballet teacher, Renge was one hundred percent pageant mom. We've all see the type. The ones that peaked in high school and are totally unhappy in their lives. But now, they force their daughters into beauty pageants to live vicariously through them. Those were the worst. And it fit Renge to a tee.

With cosplay, she's even worse. Renge's a stickler for detail and heaven forbid something didn't go the way she wanted it to. I've never heard someone use such a colorful string of obscenities before. Except maybe my dad once while he was fixing a leaky sink. Especially when she started tying up the wig. I'm so glad that it wasn't attached. I have a feeling I'd be in tears.

"Here," Renge gave me the garment bag, "Get dressed. If you need help, I'll be outside."

"Ok." Hopefully, I can keep her out there.

"Where is she, Renge?" One of the perks of shooting here? The walls are paper thin.

"She's in the bathroom," Renge shut Ritsu up, "Don't worry. She's fine."

Was she? Because once she started coming together, she didn't exactly get that surge of confidence she was hoping for. Instead, she started noticing every little flaw. And the realization that she only looked like this because of Renge's artistry set it hardcore. I don't understand. Chun-Li was my favorite. She's been my Street Fighter main since I could remember. She was a badass in her own right and I watched her kick Ritsu's ass to the moon. That's half the reason why I occasionally cosplay to begin with. So, I could assume the role and be the same level of badassery that Chun-Li is.

If that's the case, then where is she?

Why wasn't she coming? I mean, I looked enough like her. But...I can't feel the spark. The sudden a-ha moment that makes me realize I can kick ass and take names. Like when the host club came to visit Kyoya and me in New York and we cosplayed the Avengers together. The day Rhiannon went into labor. I made an incredible Black Widow. Why couldn't I just be Chun-Li now? This was an idiot idea, Lana, and you know it. You said you never cosplayed Chun-Li because you couldn't pull it off. And look at you now. You were right.

"Lana!" Renge pounded on the door, "I have other things to do today! I know that costume doesn't take this long to put on!"

"You really don't have much for tact, do you?" Ritsu snapped, "Corner. Now."

"What did I do?" she squeaked.

"Go!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Ritsu knew. Ritsu could sniff this out like a bomb dog. He almost had a Kyoya like sense when I was having a thing. Now was definitely one of those times where I was having a thing. He lightly tapped on the door, "Lana...?"

"What?" I sighed out, poking at my chub.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No."

"Alright," I heard him slide down the door, "Can we talk?"

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Ok," Ritsu began, "One tap for yes, two taps for no. Can we do that?"

I knocked once on the door. He really did know, didn't he? I hadn't gone non-verbal yet, so I was still in relatively good shape.

"Good. Are you ok?"

 _Tap, tap._

"Renge?"

 _Tap, tap._

"...Me?"

 _Tap, tap._

"Body related?"

 _Tap._

"Hey, Renge!" Ritsu called out, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What now?" Renge growled from, presumably, her corner.

"I need you to go to the mini-mart," he ordered, "Go get a couple energy drinks."

"For what?" I could only assume Ritsu gave her some sort of death glare because she changed her tune awfully quick, "Ok. Anything specific?"

"High caffeine content," Ritsu stipulated, "And quickly."

"I'll be back in a minute," Renge closed the door behind her.

"Alright, Lana," Ritsu turned his attention back toward me, "It's just us. Could you talk to me?"

 _Tap_.

"What's going on?"

"The magic isn't there," I groaned, "I can't find it. I could find it with Widow a few months ago. But I can't...I can't with Chun-Li."

"Hold on," Ritsu stopped me, "Did you really cosplay Black Widow?"

"The twins are perverts. Any excuse to get me in a tight, leather catsuit."

"And there are pictures of this?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "Are you going somewhere with this, Ritsu, or are you just trying to get my cosplay portfolio?"

"Think of this the same way you did when you were Widow," he advised, "I'm sure you can pull of Chun-Li. If I can do it, so can you. And probably a whole lot better than I can. You don't have to hide anything. And trust me, that wasn't a pleasant process. Not to be too vulgar."

"Be glad Renge didn't make you stuff your top, too," I giggled.

"There you are, Lana..." Ritsu awed, "It's good to see you again."

Slowly, but surely, I cracked the door, slipping my hand in his. I needed that warmth, that strength that I knew he had, "Thank you, Ritsu."

"You're welcome...You ready? Can I see?"

"I don't know," I mulled it over, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Lana..." Ritsu spoke flatly, "I have zero room to laugh at you right now. We're in the same sinking ship with Renge at the helm. I think we'll be alright. If I would've known you'd be Chun-Li regardless of the outcome, I would've fought a little harder."

"I destroyed you, Ritsu," I laid my head on the door, "Accept it. I love you to pieces, but Connor could've probably wrecked you and he can't even sit up on his own."

"That's your nephew, right?" he figured.

"Yeah."

"He's still practically fresh out of the womb, though!" Ritsu whined, "Come on. Give me a little credit."

"Fine," I let him have that one, "But that kid's got gamer blood in him. Rhiannon's not someone to screw with in an arcade."

"Yeah," he grumbled, "I learned that one the hard way."

"You called her fat, Ritsu. She wasn't going to sit back and take it."

"So," Ritsu got quiet, "Can I see you? Please?"

"I..." I might as well.

"I'm back!" Renge chimed from the other side of the door, "Is everything taken care of yet? Can we finally get to work?"

"Wow..." Ritsu wasn't even looking at her. As far as he was concerned, Renge didn't even exist. He took my hand back and gave me a spin, "Lana, you look like you could actually kick my ass. You look amazing. I don't see why you were having your meltdown."

"Bad choice of words, Ritsu," I stopped him, starting to feel the spark, "But thank you. And you were wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu gave me a look as a line of blood trickled down his face, "What was I wrong about?"

"You're a better Chun-Li than I am," I dug a tissue out of my back and held it under his nose, "And one day, you're going to learn to not have nosebleeds every time you see me."

"I don't have them every time!"

"Just when I look different than I usually do," I teased, "If you think I look good now, you should see my Widow pictures."

"I may have to mentally prepare myself for those," Ritsu took over, "But really, Lana. You do pull this off well."

"She does," Renge approved, "My work here is done. Half done. Do you want your drinks now or later?"

"Now," Ritsu decided, "Something tells me that little spell in the bathroom took more out of you than you thought, right, Lana?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm impressed you still know how to take care of me, Ritsu."

"It's like riding a bike," he shrugged, "What do you got, Renge?"

"One's watermelon flavored," Renge dug the cans out of the bag, "The other is raspberry. Pick your poison."

"Hell yeah!" Ritsu beamed, "Dibs on the watermelon."

"Actually," I bit my lip, "Do you think I could have the watermelon one? The raspberry one would be actual poison to me."

"Really?"

"I'm allergic to raspberries."

"Fine," Ritsu switched me cans, "I'll take your bullet."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek, "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he cracked both cans open and the two of us downed them before Renge could tell us no.

"Can we actually get to this shoot now?" Renge demanded, still having the presence of a pageant mom. I pray for the day if and when she ever has kids.

"Yeah," I was good enough upstairs to carry on. It's amazing what caffeine does for me. Sometimes I think it works better than my medication, but whatever a girl's got to do, right?

And so, our afternoon consisted of Ritsu and I fake beating the crap out of each other, doing cheesy reflection shots, anything Renge's little heart desired. To think I had such a mini freak out about this. This was fun. It's just like when I do anything for Yuzuha. The stylists go overboard. I get anxious. I come down. I get up and kick ass anyway. If I didn't have that whole anxious part, I think I could actually do this for a living. But I wasn't on a high enough dosage for that.

Ring, ring.

"I got it," Renge put her camera back on the tripod and ran for my phone, "Lana's phone, Renge speaking…KYOYA!"

"Renge…"

"I am playing nice!" she promised, "Lana and I are friends, too…"

"Renge…"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" I think I just witnessed Renge erode away…

I picked my phone up from the floor, "Hi, honey. Just so you know, you broke Renge."

"Not the first time," Kyoya admitted, "Probably not the last. Hi, Lana. How are you?"

"I've been better," I shrugged, kicking my legs up on Ritsu's lap, "But I've also been worse. How are your ribs feeling?"

"A little tingly," he reported, "But not too bad. Kind of like a bad sunburn. You know what this feels like."

"Should we call someone about Renge?" Ritsu wondered.

"She'll be alright," I assured, "Renge is to Kyoya like you are to me. Only instead of her having nosebleeds, she simply evaporates."

"Who was that?" Kyoya jumped on the defensive.

"It's just Ritsu," I settled him, "No worries."

"Alright," he dropped it, "It's getting late. What do you think about us getting dinner?"

"That sounds like a hell of an idea," I approved, feeling a little twinge of tummy grumble, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Where are you right now?" Kyoya asked.

I didn't want Kyoya knowing I was spending so much time in Akihabara. That's when he starts asking too many questions, "Shibuya."

"What would you be doing in Shibuya with Renge _and_ Kasanoda?"

"We just ran into Renge," I lied through my teeth, "You want to meet here?"

"Yeah," Kyoya agreed, "We could do Shibuya. Meet me at the station?"

"Will do," I beamed, "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too."

Click.

"I have to bounce," I bolted into the bathroom and got changed, "Renge, thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate what you did for us today. Let me know when the pictures are done."

A lone thumb stuck up from the pile of ash on the floor.

"And Ritsu," I hugged him tight, "Really. Thank you. For everything you've done today."

"You're welcome," Ritsu hid a smile from me, "Sorry about the nosebleed."

"No need to apologize," I teased, "You have to give me something to take care of. And I take it as a compliment."

"Go," he nudged me off his lap, "Before Kyoya knows you were in a den of otaku sin again."

I knew Ritsu would keep my secret. And Renge, too. She may be blissfully unaware that she holds a piece of information that could very easily end my relationship with Kyoya, but it's like she said. We were friends now. And I doubt that she'd do something like that to me. Or to Kyoya. She knows what I mean to him. She wouldn't destroy that for the sake of petty jealousy. I hope. But I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to book my ass to Shibuya.

 **A/N: And book, she will. Will Lana ever tell Kyoya about her creepy, otaku center? Will Renge? No. Renge and Lana are friends. But again, I will never tire of Lana and Ritsu's relationship. Also, I have a mini headcanon that Ritsu's got legs for days that are THICCCC as hell. Only accentuated when cosplaying someone like Chun-Li. Boi's thicc. And I'm here for it. Speaking of things I'm here for, let's talk for a hot minute.**

 **I was talking to someone a couple weeks ago. And I'm pretty sure it was someone here. How would you guys feel about me opening up a Discord server for us to all hang out at? To give the Compound a little more permeance instead of just looking at it as a concept? Because I've been looking at the site and I'm thinking about opening one up. How do we feel about that? Don't worry. YouTube's still going to happen. That's still going to be a thing. But I'm giving serious consideration to the Discord server. Thoughts? Concerns? Is anyone here? Am I alone in the universe? Can I slink back into the abyss now? I think I will. See you next chapter! xx**


	41. For Nostalgic Purposes

Thank God it takes just as long to get to Shibuya from Akihabara as it does from Shinjuku. Kyoya will be none the wiser. And he won't ask about what I was doing in Akihabara again. He'll find out eventually. One day, I'll tell him I had a few otaku tendencies. And I wasn't afraid to go to Akihabara on my own. However, today will not be that day. Today could very well be the day where I lose my boyfriend in a train station in Shibuya. Where the hell is Kyoya?

"I should really get you a bell, sweetheart," Kyoya wrapped an arm around my waist, "Maybe follow Rhiannon's advice and tie a balloon around your wrist."

"Maybe you should have the balloon," I pouted, "I've been looking all over the place for you."

"And here I am," he kissed my cheek, "Hello, Lana."

"Hello, Kyoya," I laid my head on his shoulder, "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise," Kyoya took my hand, "Now, I know of a little girl who's probably very hungry. Which begs my next question. Where would you like to go? Nothing is off limits."

"Honestly," I thought it over for a minute or two while we wandered the streets aimlessly, "I don't know. I'm sure we'll find something."

"Always one for the middle ground, aren't you, Lana?" he teased, giggling under his breath, "No matter. You don't want to go back to the hotel and change, do you?"

"Not particularly," I shook my head, "I've been Renge's doll enough today. The next time I change clothes, I'm getting into bed shortly after."

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Kyoya squeezed my hand a little tighter for some reassurance, "You're officially part of the host club now."

"What?" I scoffed, "Like I wasn't before? I've hosted. I 've been to several host club parties. Hell, I even took one away to live in New York with me. How was I not an official member?"

"All of the above may be true," he explained himself, "But you're not truly a fully instated member of the host club until you've fallen victim to Renge's multiple insisted costume changes. But she did play nicely, right? You were ok and without incident?"

Kyoya knew how bad I could get. Especially with a manic energy like Renge. But little did he refuse to recognize, I had an ace in the hole, "I was fine. A little spiral, but luckily, I had Ritsu to even things out for me."

"I keep forgetting Kasanoda can take care of you," Kyoya shrugged, holding me back, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Ok," I watched as Kyoya practically bought out a snack cart. Just when I think my boyfriend is force feeding me silver, he surprises me and tastes plastic instead.

With a couple of bags in hand, just enough for the two of us, Kyoya and I dipped into a nearby park and sat on the edge of the fountain. This was nice. Quiet. Peaceful. After the day I've had and I'm sure the day Kyoya's had, the quiet couldn't be more perfect. I liked this. A break from the loud, hustle and bustle of Tokyo, but not too far out of town.

"It's a shame we won't be able to do this tomorrow night, too," Kyoya popped one of the donut holes in his mouth.

"You worried about tomorrow night?" I asked, knowing what tomorrow night held. His entire immediate family under one roof. There's only one of them I haven't met before. I don't know how to feel about Akito. From what I understand, Akito wasn't nearly like Kyoya. Not as much as what Yuuichi was. According to his brothers, Akito had the personality of a cardboard box. An arrogant cardboard box, but a cardboard box, nonetheless. And I needed a gauge on where Kyoya was right now.

"If we're being honest..." And I hope we are most of the time, "A little. But we'll manage. I know we will."

"You think so?" I cuddled into his shoulder, picking a strawberry out of my crepe.

"I know so," Kyoya kissed the top of my head, "I mean, we always do, don't we? I'm sure we'll be fine. Granted, I'll want to be anywhere else, but you make those dinners more bearable."

"Just one question," I bit my lip, "Your dad doesn't hold grudges, does he?"

"He can have a vice grip on his grudges," he admitted, "But I don't think you have anything to worry about. At the end of the day, my decision was my decision. Not to mention, a long time coming. I was the only one of my siblings to break away from the family like I did. Although Akito's been all over the world working on his doctoral thesis, he's been the furthest to break out. With me getting my degree in fine arts instead of going pre-med and in New York, I did more than just break out. I completely shattered the family mold. How much did Fuyumi tell you about tomorrow night?"

"Not to mention our engagement to your parents yet."

"Good girl," Kyoya gave me a little pat on the head, "As much as I'd love to scream our engagement to the heavens, my parents don't need to know that I'm..."

"Marrying a commoner," I smiled, "I know. Again. Fuyumi ran me through everything."

"But," he added, "If Akito's there, too, he doesn't know about our engagement either. He can be a wild card. If he's in the right, or in this case, wrong mood, he won't hesitate to use any black mail he has on anyone at the table to divert the attention away from himself. Therefore, Akito won't know about our engagement until the night before the wedding either."

"Really?" I chuckled, "Is he that bad?"

"Yes," Kyoya nodded, "He is that bad. To put it in perspective, do your parents know about our engagement?"

"Neither do yours."

"True," he agreed, "Now, take Rhiannon and her cheery, yet cynical brand of energy and make it all cynicism. That, my dear girlfriend, is Akito in a nutshell. If you're left alone in a room with him, he won't say much, if anything, so in that respect, he's harmless. He's also very observant. Give nothing away."

"Ok." How in the hell was I supposed to do that?! I have an awful poker face, "Does that mean my engagement ring goes in the safe in our hotel room?"

"Unfortunately."

"Boo."

"Hey," Kyoya picked my head up, "It'll be ok. I won't let you be left alone. You'll always have either Fuyumi, Yuuichi, or me within arm's reach. You'll be safe."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

I'll keep this one around. He's alright.

The two of us finished our painfully unhealthy dinner of street snacks and went back to our hotel. It's been a long day and we deserved the sleep. I've had to deal with Fuyumi...Renge...If I didn't have Ritsu or Kyoya, I'm not sure how I would've survived. Damn near breaking into tears in Ritsu's studio wasn't on the list of things to do today, but he helped me get through it. Fuyumi dropping dinner at the Ootori estate tomorrow night was DEFINITELY not on today's docket either. But between Kyoya and Fuyumi, we got through it. I'm sure tomorrow will be no different. We'll have this handled.

The next morning, I rolled over and looked at the clock. Ok. That's not morning. Bright red numbers said 2:30PM. Yeah. That's definitely not morning. Both Kyoya and I had slept in, I see. Severely. I will admit, though. That sleep was fantastic. Fourteen hours of uninterrupted sleep. Heavily recommend. Hopefully, that will be done more than once. Which led me to this moral conundrum. Do I wake Kyoya up or do I leave him alone? He reached for his ribs, trying to scratch at his roses. No, no, baby. I know she itches. I'm itchy, too. I lifted his shirt up and put my cold hands on his ribs. She's cute, Rhi. You did good.

"Who did I save from a burning building in a past life to deserve you, Lana?" Kyoya mumbled in his pillow.

"Good morning to you, too," I giggled a bit, "You feel ok?"

"Fine," he finally opened his eyes and felt around for his glasses on the nightstand, "Why?"

"Because," I curled into his embrace, "It's 2:30 and we're still in bed."

"Well, damn," Kyoya sighed out, "Jetlag is an awful thing, isn't it?"

"You'd think we'd be used to it by now," I figured, "But...You know what we could do? For old time's sake?"

"I've thought the same thing," he admitted, "You're wanting to go check in on the host club, don't you?"

"If it's not too much trouble," I requested, "With everything that's going down tonight, I could stand a dose of the host club."

"As weird as this is going to sound," Kyoya sat up a little more, "Me, too...Go get dressed, Lana. We'll be some of the firsts in the music room today."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped out of bed and ran into the closet, looking for something, anything to wear. Well...It'd only be fitting. I did have a short, yellow dress with. Not exactly the Ouran uniform, but close enough. After a quick shower from each of us and a couple energy drinks from the hotel lobby, Kyoya and I headed straight for Ouran Academy. Since the Ootori family was practically royalty there, we could waltz right in through the front door. All the underclassmen were either pouring out the front gate or funneling to a certain abandoned music room. The line for the host club stretched the length of the hall. Once Kyoya turned the corner, I swear a pin could be heard from a mile away.

"Who's that?" one of the girls in line whispered to her friend.

"I didn't expect you to know since you're a first year," her friend whispered back, "But that's Kyoya Ootori. He's one of the founding members of the host club. He's an ice king, but he's still so...hot..."

"I see what you mean..."

When we were still students here, Kyoya could pretend he hated this all he wanted. Going by the dirty smirk on his face, he's eating this up. He may be so hot, but he's also so engaged. I wonder who the lucky girl that scooped him up is...Oh, yeah...Do I want to be that bitch and break their hearts? Do they just assume I'm his assistant? No, no...Fiancée. Engagement ring, bitches...Well...I don't have it on right now, but it's still around my neck. Right next to the sapphire pendant he gave me for my birthday two years ago. Best. Birthday. Ever.

"Hey!" a group of first year girls were in the front of the line, almost as if they were bouncing the host club.

"You can't go in yet!"

"The doors don't open for another twenty minutes!"

"And there's a line!"

"We can't, can we?" Kyoya asked, working those megane, kuudere charms of his. Can I keep him? Oh, god...I have been hanging around Renge lately, haven't I? Yikes. Oh, yeah. He's eating this up. It's like riding a bike. Kyoya pulled a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock, "Yes. We can. I helped start this club, princess."

"What about her?"

"She's with me," he shut her up quick. I'm going to marry this boy, "And she's got a host club gold card, too."

"I do?" I wondered.

"Yes, you do," Kyoya kissed my cheek, sending all the other girls into a tizzy. Before they could riot in the hall, we slipped into the music room.

"Sorry," the current host club president chimed, "We're not ready to open yet. Please wait in the hall with the others."

"It's alright, Haruhi," Kyoya settled her, "I think we're the exception."

"Oh!" Haruhi stopped in her tracks, "Hi, Kyoya-senpai. Hi, Lana."

"Lana's here?" the twins chimed in. Uh-oh.

"Yes," I quivered a bit, "I'm here."

"Oh, my..." a new face came up to me, kissing my knuckles, "Hello, pretty lady. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. It's a pleasure."

"Dude," I took my hand back, "I'm engaged and I could get arrested for you. I don't think so."

"You'll have to excuse Jin," Haruhi nudged him away, "He's new. Tamaki picked him. If that wasn't obvious."

"You come on a little strong," I advised, "You may want to turn it down, Jin."

"Noted," he smiled. Not surprised Tamaki picked him. It's him, only smaller. But he's cute, so I'll let it slide."

"So, Haruhi," Kyoya asked, shooting a piercing glare at the new host from the corner of his eye. I think Jin might have turned to stone, "What's today's theme?"

"We're going tropical," Haruhi filled him in, "Finals were this week and since after this, we'll be off until after New Year's, I'm sure these lovely ladies could stand a vacation before they take vacation. And that's exactly what we'll be providing."

"So, Kyoya-senpai," the twins asked, "Are you and Lana going to be hosting?"

"No," I shook my head, "We're just visiting."

"Why not?" Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist, "We always made a good team and brought in quite the crowd."

"You rarely hosted," I pointed out, "Unless it was by appointment. And me."

"You were an exception to a lot of host club rules, sweetheart," he kissed my cheek, "And you know it. Fine. We'll sit this one out."

"Haru-chan!" a sweet, little voice chimed from the front door, "We're here!"

"Hi, Honey," I beamed, "Hi, Mori."

"Hi, Lana," Mori reciprocated. He always did like me. What can I say? Mori and I clicked, too. If he were a little quicker on the draw, I might actually be with him instead of Kyoya. But alas, Kyoya made his move and here we are.

"Lana-chan!" Honey jumped down from Mori's shoulders only to throw his arms around me, "Are you staying for the host club today?"

"Absolutely," I melted. I love Honey so much. He's like my little brother. Only he's older than I am. Not by much, but still. It's hard to believe it. I remember a time when the lady at the cafe thought he was my son.

"Haruhi," Kyoya requested, "Do you mind if I take a look at the books while I'm here?"

"Not at all," Haruhi allowed, "Hikaru, Kaoru, grab the doors."

"Got it, princess..." the twins teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she rolled her eyes, "Don't call me princess. I'm not a host club client. I'm the president. You're lucky Tamaki-senpai isn't coming in today. He'd thump you both into the ground."

"Do they do that often?" I asked.

"More than what they should," Haruhi grumbled as Hikaru and Kaoru let the stream of ladies come into the music room.

"Lana," Kyoya pulled me aside, "Are you going to be ok on your own for now?"

"Yeah," I let him go, "It's fine. I can always fall back on my second and third choices for hosts, can't I?"

"That's my girl…"

And so, the hectic chaos of the host club began. Oh yeah. Home sweet home. I had a Honey in my lap and a Mori by my side. Kyoya was off balancing the books. Everything was just the way it should be. Although, it was weird not having Tamaki squealing in my ear about how adorable Haruhi was or the twins being…uncomfortably close. Instead, I had the littlest host in my lap, ready to clock out. In fact…I think Honey has officially fallen asleep.

Rest well, my little friend. Rest well. Besides, it's working for host club revenue. The girls sitting with Honey and Mori today were swooning. But in their defense, when Honey falls asleep, he is pretty adorable. I'll give them that. Even though I had been awake for a little over forty-five minutes, I could stand a nap, too. Energy drinks aren't working on me anymore. And Mori's shoulder made for a hell of a pillow.

"Lana," Kyoya whispered in my ear, "We need to be going. I just got a text from Fuyumi. She and Yuuichi are there already."

"Ok," I rubbed my eyes, putting Honey in Mori's lap, "I'm assuming you can handle him from here, right, Mori?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded, "I got him."

"Good night, Honey," I kissed his forehead. He cuddled into Mori's chest. Yep. He's out like a light, "Do we have to go, Kyoya? Really?"

"Yes," Kyoya pulled me onto my feet, "I don't want to either, but we can manage."

"Yes, we can…"

That didn't mean I wanted to. Although, the side trip to the host club was sorely needed. That could get us both through. Even standing outside the Ootori estate made me a little nervous. But Kyoya squeezed my hand and gave me a quick kiss before knocking on the door. He made sure I knew everything was ok. We'll be alright. It's one dinner. Maybe an hour and we'll be out of here.

"Master Kyoya!" a sweet little maid stood in the door, "Miss Smith!"

"Hello, Rose," Kyoya let me go to take his favorite maid's hands, "It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Right this way, sir…"

 **A/N: And so, Lana and Kyoya are going to have to deal with the family for a hot minute. That'll be next week. I've done enough for God and country today, don't you think? Besides, I'm going to have to put children to bed shortly. But we've been back home. Welcome back to the Ouran Host Club, bitches. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you bitches. Also, I know I have yet to answer last week's reviews yet. I got a lot of shit on my plate right now, guys. I'll get to you as soon as I can. I promise I'm not ignoring you. I'm just a mess. See you next chapter! xx**


	42. Give Me Novacaine

Should I be this sweaty? Because I'm hella sweaty. Dear Lana's deodorant, please don't give out on me. I remember all the good times we've had in this house. Kyoya and I sleeping in the theater room. Getting accidentally drunk with my sister and seven of my closest friends. Honey duct taped to the ceiling. Haruhi's panties on the chandelier. I missed those days. In a way, though, we got to live those days now. The last time Kyoya and I were in this house together...Things didn't exactly end pretty. If I remember correctly, my mom friend override kicked in. With my future father-in-law.

"Hey," Kyoya squeezed my hand before we got to the dining room, "We'll be fine. We'll eat. We'll sit through light conversation. We'll leave. We managed your family reunion, didn't we?"

"Kyoya," I cringed, "Bad choice of memories. I damn near had a close call. After the family reunion, my wrists were itchy as hell and I had a full on break down. Even now, my wrists are itchy."

"Probably for the same reason my ribs are," he kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But if I remember, we got through it. And if we need to leave early, we can."

"Ok." And if all else fails, I had my doctor on hand. Not that Kyoya couldn't take care of it, but the added reassurance is always a bonus. Rose brought Kyoya and me into the dining room. Hopefully, we can slip in unnoticed and everything would be ok. Fingers crossed. But of course, when have we ever been allowed nice things? As soon as Kyoya and I walked in, I could feel his father's piercing gaze on both of us.

"Hello, Kyoya," Dr. Ootori greeted us, "Nice of you to join us."

"Hello, Father," Kyoya kept him at arm's length while I did a quick surveying of the room. Dr. Ootori, Mrs. Ootori, Kyoya, Yuuichi, Fuyumi, me. Ok. Everything will be fine. If Dr. Ootori gets a toe out of line, I'm sure that at the very least, Yuuichi will step in and say something. We'll be fine. I hope.

"How have you been?" Dr. Ootori asked.

"Fine," Kyoya pulled a chair out for me.

And for the next long five minutes, the room fell dead silent. Is this going to be the whole night? Because if it is, I may inhale my food. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave, right? Or so I hope. And I thought my family dinners were uncomfortable. Now, I understood why Kyoya brought his phone to the table on these occasions. Nonchalantly and covertly, I pulled mine out of my sweater pocket and opened a browser tab. Renge's fan fiction account was pretty legendary, from what I understand. What can I say? I'm a big fan.

"So," Dr. Ootori broke the silence again, making me jump a bit, "Your schooling? Coming along well, I assume?"

"Top of my class," Kyoya confirmed, a little pride in his voice.

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Kyoya," his father pointed out, "Even if it's...fine arts."

"Is Akito coming?" Kyoya wondered, the wind completely out of his sails. What the hell, man? Who hurt you?

"He called me earlier," Fuyumi's soft, lyrical voice was much needed in these trying times, "His flight got stuck in Moscow. He won't be here until tomorrow."

"I'm sure he is," Kyoya stared down at his plate, rolling his eyes, no doubt. Just trying to hide it, "Moscow, huh? I hope he gets tested when he comes back."

"Hey," I leaned over, keeping my voice down while mixed chatter between Yuuichi and Dr. Ootori hummed around us, "Are you ok, Kyoya?"

"I'm being raked over the coals in my own house," he grumbled, "What do you think?"

I see I've hit on a touchy subject. Then again, I knew all too well how lethal someone asking if I'm ok is. Depending on my mood, I'll either break down right then and there or I'll tear someone's throat out. And given Kyoya's personality and his current position, I'm guessing he'd go for the latter, "I'm sorry..."

"No," Kyoya stopped me, "It's not your fault. And my ribs are itchy..."

"Here," I slid my ice block hand up his shirt under the table, making sure no one could see it, gently scratching at his skin. With that one little gesture, I saw a sense of peace fall over Kyoya's face, "Better?"

"So much better," he sighed out in sheer ecstasy, "Thank you, Lana."

"You're welcome," I caught Fuyumi smiling out of the corner of my eye. She knew what was going on. Her brother sitting next to her, however, just looked confused. Yuuichi knew what was going on to a certain extent, but I don't think he understood how I got Kyoya to calm down so quickly. He had an itch he couldn't scratch, so I took care of it. Simple as that.

"Can we leave now?" Kyoya requested, "It's been a long day for both of us."

"Not quite," Dr. Ootori stopped him, laser focusing on me. Uh-oh. Should've seen this coming, "Miss Smith...I'm honestly surprised you're still here. With Kyoya's attention span, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten bored with you. Romance never was his forte. Or so I'm told."

"Father, please," Yuuichi stepped in for us, knowing that neither one of us were in the position to speak with the wounds to our pride. Seriously, what the hell was this guy's problem? I've been nothing but a delight to him, to his son. And yet, he's...like this. Why was he such a dick to me? "Don't be like this."

"Like what?" Dr. Ootori knew damn well like what. He lost someone under his thumb and he didn't like it. And he was staring into the eyes of the girl that did it, "I'm merely saying I'm surprised."

He's like my dad with a higher IQ and a sharper wit. I knew Dr. Ootori reminded me of someone. Then, there it was. Override kicked in. My grip on Kyoya's hand tightened. In anger? In comfort? Hell if I know. But one thing was for absolute certain. Someone needed to take care of the burns on Kyoya's back. And who better than me?

"What can I say?" a little smirk appeared on my face. The same one I've seen on my sister's face a time or two before, "I couldn't let him go. And I'm sure I can speak for both of us when I say the feeling's mutual. I'm so proud of how far Kyoya's come on his own. He's made a name for himself in a foreign country. How anyone could not admire him for that is beyond me. I don't know if I'd want to be anywhere else but by his side for this."

It's nice when I can stare into the mouth of the lion and stand my ground. Good for me! Between progress I've made on my own and my medication, I swear sometimes I could take over the world if I wanted to. And only if I was fighting for someone other than myself. You were right, baby. We do have this. We can do this.

"I see," Dr. Ootori wrote me off, knowing I've won but too stubborn to admit it.

"We really need to be going," Kyoya shook under the table.

"Why?" Dr. Ootori wondered, "Do you have other plans for the evening?"

"Yes," he nodded, helping me up, "Always a pleasure. Lana, shall we?"

"Ok." Far be it for me to say no to getting out of here.

"I'll show you out," Yuuichi joined us, feeling my sentiment.

The three of us left the dining room, all painfully uncomfortable, I'm guessing. Kyoya and Yuuichi were used to that sort of thing, but I'm running on an adrenaline buzz from hell and I don't know how I'm going to get down. If the past has been any indication, it'll be a hard crash landing.

"Hey," Yuuichi stopped us both at the door, checking us over, "Are you ok?"

"Hardly," Kyoya grumbled.

"But we will be," I promised, "Thank you, Yuuichi. Really. I appreciate you going to bat for us."

"It's too bad the old man's too stubborn to ever change," he understood, "Be thankful you don't have to work with him."

"Oh, I am," Kyoya admitted, "That's half the reason why I picked the route I did. I'm pretty sure he's not going to ever walk into my place of business."

"Rhiannon would probably scare him off at the door," I giggled under my breath.

"Rhiannon?" Yuuichi gave me a look, "Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on," he turned his attention to his brother, "In all the time we've spent together since you've been back home, you haven't once thought to mention you were working in Rhiannon's tattoo shop?"

"Rhiannon doesn't have her shop yet," Kyoya clarified, "I've only been shadowing her. Nothing more."

"Forgive me for wanting to know what's going on in my brother's life," Yuuichi pouted, "I had to find out about you and Lana from Fuyumi."

"You never asked."

"No matter," Yuuichi regained his bearings, "By the way, the key is under the mat and that favor you asked me to take care of is done."

"Thank you, Yuuichi," Kyoya started to relax a little more, "For everything."

"You're welcome," Yuuichi threw his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Take care of him, Lana. He can say he's good all he wants, but I know better. His tells are subtle, but they're there."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed," I sighed out, "I will."

"Go on," he nudged us out the door, "Get out of here. You have better places to be."

"That we do," Kyoya agreed. He and I waved behind us and headed toward his car. I offered to drive, but he wouldn't let me. Yeah. Kyoya's not in a good place, but he knew better than to be stupid behind the wheel. Especially with his car. But then, something struck me as strange. We weren't turning toward our hotel. Instead, we were headed for the freeway. Uh...What the hell?

"Kyoya," I treaded lightly, "Any particular reason we're not going back to the hotel?"

"I need a good night drive," Kyoya put me at ease, "Don't worry. I'm not doing anything stupid. Why don't you put some music on? Anything you want."

"Ok." Yuuichi was right. It'd be nice if Kyoya would talk to me, but that's his business. If he wants to keep it bottled for now, that's fine. He usually worked his problems out on his own, but if he needed someone to help him carry the weight, he knew where to find me. And that was unwavering.

Perfect. Just perfect.

A slow drum beat broke the quiet in the car and a soft, acoustic guitar joined in shortly after. And Michael Esper's voice after that. I saw a little smile on Kyoya's face. Yeah. We'll be alright.

 _Drain the pressure from the swelling..._

 _The sensation's overwhelming..._

 _Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright._

"Tell me that I won't feel a thing...So give me novacaine."

"Hey, Lana," Kyoya moved his hand from the wheel to my thigh, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, baby," I allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"I love you..."

"That's not a secret, Kyoya," I giggled, "I'm pretty sure we all knew that one. Speaking of..."

I took my sapphire necklace off and put my engagement ring back on. It's not like we needed to hide that anymore, "It suits you better on your finger than around your neck."

"Thank you," I blushed a bit, "So, where are we going on this great, grand night drive you had planned for us?"

"It wasn't really planned," he admitted, "But I knew that if things got bad enough tonight, it was an option. Just in case, I threw our bags in the trunk while you were getting ready. If it's alright with you, I'd like for us to go to Karuizawa tonight."

"Tonight?" I wondered, "Are you sure? There's no way there's going to be anyone at the reception desk at the bed and breakfast by the time we get there. Kyoya, we won't get there until at least midnight."

"That's why we're staying at the family cabin tonight," Kyoya explained, "Don't worry, Lana. I have everything taken care of. I'm nothing if not efficient."

"That's painfully true."

"So," he asked, "Is that ok? Can we go to Karuizawa tonight?"

"You had to ask?" I couldn't turn that down. Not even if I wanted to.

 **A/N: So, Lana and Kyoya are on their way to Karuizawa because Kyoya's dad's kind of a dick. And by kind of, I mean, Yoshio Ootori is a giant dick. Lana said it perfectly. Kyoya's dad is like her dad with a higher IQ and a quicker wit. But at least they got Fuyumi and Yuuichi to settle things.**

 **Now, as for outside stuff. I have yet to look into Discord (which, you can all thank roseica 23 for that!) When I get around to it, I'll totally let you guys know. Kind of like the whole YouTube thing. Which, I was going to start some time this month! But you want to know what happened? For some reason, my face decided to revolt and tell me to enjoy the most carnal relations with myself. I had a weird dry patch on my lips and I don't understand how or why it happened. However, it is on the mend and hopefully, I can get something up next month! With the way I've been cranking updates out this week, I've been kicking ass and taking names. It's pretty awesome. I might be able to handle doing daily videos, but for now, I'm just narrowing it down to once a week. Saturdays? Would Saturday be good for you guys? I think Saturday would be a good day to do that. It's the only day of the week where I don't have to update anything. So, I would GLADLY take any topics you may want me to talk about or things you'd like to see from me or anything of the like. Because I'm not saying I'm stumped. It'd just be nice to have some things in the reserves for when I am stumped. See you next chapter! xx**


	43. Winter is Coming

This was it. A log mansion nestled in the mountains away from civilization. All of life's modern conveniences inside (and a hot tub to die for). Now, it feels like we're home. Aside from my apartment, there was nowhere else in all of Japan that made me feel more at home than the Ootori family cabin. I loved coming up here with Kyoya. That meant the two of us being entirely alone. No chance of our friends barging in or my sister or anyone else we didn't want. It's pure solitude.

After the four hours on the road, both Kyoya and I were beat. Although, that may be more from having to deal with his dad than anything. We didn't come straight here completely on a whim. The road trip was sorely needed. Along with a purge of my teenage angst riddled soul. Something about belting out the American Idiot soundtrack proved to be very therapeutic. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I may have caught my boyfriend singing along a time or two.

"Well, sweetheart," Kyoya threw himself on the couch, "We have one of two options in front of us. We can either go straight to bed or we can stay up a little longer and turn a movie on. The choice is yours."

"I'm tired," I joined him, nestling my head under his chin, "But there's no way in hell I'd be able to sleep. Does that make sense?"

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" he kissed the top of my head.

"True."

"So then," Kyoya reached behind him, grabbing the tablet that had all the movies on it, "Return of the King, it is?"

"Actually, Kyoya," I took the tablet from him, "Since today has been kind of a dumpster fire, do you think we could watch something different? Something I know we've never watched before?"

"Fine by me," he allowed, "What did you have in mind?"

This was something I could blame on Rhiannon. While I was spending a summer with my sister, I had a bad day. A really bad day. Every little trigger I had made itself known and Rhiannon wasn't going to let me stew in silence. Instead of taking me to a hospital, Rhiannon took me to a movie. She had already seen it with some of her friends, but she told me to pay attention to the bad guy. At the time, I had no clue why she'd take me to a sequel when I hadn't seen the first one. But it's also Rhiannon, so I let it go.

"What's Captain America: The Winter Soldier?" Kyoya watched over my shoulder.

"It's one of my go-to comfort movies," I filled him in, "It's about a super soldier going against another super soldier, but Captain America doesn't want to fight the Winter Soldier."

"And this is a comfort movie for you?" he questioned my sanity, "It just sounds like a lot of violence to me, Lana. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," I assured. Kyoya wrote it off as catharsis. When I say this is my comfort movie, it's completely, one hundred percent because of Bucky Barnes.

"Hold on," Kyoya remembered, "Isn't Captain America one of the Avengers? We cosplayed them in New York, didn't we?"

"See?" I pulled a throw over us as the opening titles ran, "You know this."

"I don't know much for backstory," he wrapped his arms around me, "Forgive me if I ask questions."

"You're forgiven."

When I say I watch this for Bucky Barnes, I'm not meaning it in the thirsting over Sebastian Stan kind of way (but if we're being honest, if given the opportunity, I'd climb that boy like a redwood). More so in the way that I can relate. Am I saying I was kidnapped by Russians and brutally abused for decades? No. However, seeing someone else with a head full of PTSD symptoms that could still go out and kick ass? It's like a hug for my heart.

It'll be ok, Bucky. I'm screwed up, too. Not nearly in the same way, but our problems are the same. Walking out of the theater after this was over, I remember viciously hugging my sister and crying in the cab on the way back to her place. For as long as I live, I will never forget that. And the Winter Soldier will always hold a special place in my heart. Even when I'm watching it at two o'clock in the morning.

When I woke up, I hadn't moved. Both Kyoya and I were still on the couch and the movie menu burned into the screen. Every muscle in my back cried out for help. I'm sure that once I got up and moved around, it'll straighten itself out. At least I hope so. As I opened my eyes, I felt a pair of lips on my forehead.

"Good morning, cutie," Kyoya kept his voice down.

"Good morning," I balled into his lap, "We have to stop doing this."

"Falling asleep on couches?"

"Uh-huh."

"You hurt, don't you, koibito?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tell you what," Kyoya helped me up, "Why don't you go take a nice, hot shower and we'll go get some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok." With one more good shove, I got myself on my feet. A shower sounded like a hell of an idea.

And the bathroom in the cabin had some incredible water pressure. Better than our apartment's. God, it's good to be home. Tokyo, Karuizawa, it didn't matter. I'm just happy to be here. I'm thrilled to be back where Kyoya and I had our first kiss. Where he first successfully calmed me down from night terrors. Where he first cooked for me. I wonder what other memories we'll leave in this house. Maybe before we leave, we could have the whole family here. It's a thought. I'd have to run it by Kyoya, but it's a thought.

Once I got out of the shower, Kyoya got in after me. Now, what to wear, what to wear. I had options. Possibly too many. No, Lana. You're overreacting. You'll overwhelm yourself. And you haven't taken breakfast yet. I threw the three tablets down my throat and got back to the task at hand. I did have a couple of light dresses. White one? I'm feeling the white one. White dress. Light purple cardigan. Alright. I could get on board with that.

"You, my dear girlfriend," Kyoya came up behind me, leaving a gentle kiss in my neck, "are adorable. Where would you like to go?"

"Is there anywhere else to go?" I fell into him, "You know if we don't, he'll kill us."

"I know," he hid a smile from me, "Why don't you go wait in the car? I have one thing I need to do yet for tonight. Is that ok?"

"Sure," I nodded, "What is it?"

"That's a surprise," Kyoya sent me off to his car while he did God knows what. Meanwhile, I got to play DJ in the car. Let's see...What kind of day is it? The sun is shining. Compared to the winter weather in New York, it's downright tropical. I think it's a day for the vocaloids, but I don't think I can blast Hatsune Miku in the car. Do I randomize and hope for the best? I guess I can do that.

The two of us braved the mountains and made our way to the cutest, little pension Karuizawa has ever seen. Really killer tea, too. Blackberry and lavender make a really good combination. And to top it all off, the lovely hostess that ran it like a well-oiled machine would be there to greet us. Or so I thought. When Kyoya and I walked in, I was kind of expecting to see someone else. Who the hell was this chick?

"Welcome to Pension Misuzu," she smiled sweetly, "Karuizawa's premier bed and breakfast. Where you won't find a better one of either. Would you like to book a room or are you only here for breakfast?"

"We already have a room reserved," Kyoya told her, just as confused as I was, "under Ootori..."

"I'm sorry," I wondered, "But is Misuzu here?"

"Yeah," she chimed, "Somewhere. I think he's in the dining room. Misuzu! Someone up front is looking for you!"

"Who is it?" My heart melted. It's been way too long since I heard that voice. And there he was. Nothing out of place. Until his eyes popped out of his head, "Lana!"

"Misuzu!" I jumped into his arms without another thought. I had almost the same relationship with Misuzu as I do with Ranka and damn, I missed him.

"I missed you so much," Misuzu gushed, trying to snap my spine in half, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," I told him, "Pretty good. It's been an exhausting semester, but it's so good to be home."

"Sit! Sit!" he insisted, "We need to catch up! It's been ages since I've seen you! What's been going on?"

"Well…" Kyoya began, shooting glances at me, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Misuzu wondered.

"The most significant thing that's happened since we left…"

"Dammit, Kyoya," I giggled under my breath, "Kyoya and I moved in together."

"Aww," Misuzu squealed, "That's so sweet. You haven't done anything… _unsavory…_ have you?"

"Nothing that wasn't consensual," I assured.

"Lana…" Kyoya nudged me under the table. And I got the message.

"And…" I bit the inside of my cheek, "There's been something else that happened with us…"

"Really?" Misuzu turned pale, his eyes darting to my stomach, "And does one have to do with the other?"

"I'm not pregnant," I swore, "My sister just had a baby, though. A few months ago."

"Is Connor that old already?" Kyoya gasped, "It feels like he was born yesterday."

"Lana," Misuzu pulled out a mom voice. I don't like that he pulled out a mom voice, but it's definitely a mom voice, "We can unearth your nephew later. What's going on?"

Slowly, but surely, I put my left hand on the table in front of him, making sure my engagement ring was on, "That happened…"

"Pretty!" his eyes lit up, "So, you finally asked her, huh, Kyoya?"

"Shortly after we settled into our apartment," Kyoya admitted, "I took her to a Broadway show and a diner. Because we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, hell no," I agreed while Misuzu fiddled with my engagement ring.

"So," he wondered, "Any thoughts on where you're getting married?"

"We haven't talked much about it," I winced.

"It's not like we don't have all the time in the world to think about it," Kyoya shrugged, "I mean, we're not going to start planning until after we graduate college."

"Good," Misuzu approved, "But once you two start thinking about locations, I know of an adorable pension that would be more than happy to shut down for the occasion."

"Actually," I looked over at Kyoya, "That wouldn't be a bad idea."

"It wouldn't," Kyoya agreed.

"But that's something you'd have to run past Rhiannon," I pointed out, "She's kind of the wedding planner. Rumor has it, she and the twins are conspiring for that. But like we said, that's not until graduation. If we can still look at each other across the breakfast table when at least one of us has a degree under their belt, then we'll get into planning the wedding."

"I have no doubt," Misuzu smiled, "Even when you two first started dating, I could already see your future. I was the same way with someone else I knew. And you know what happened to them?"

"What?"

"They got married," he went on, "They had a daughter. You call her Haruhi."

"Aww," I turned into a puddle, "Was it really Ranka and Kotoko?"

"Yes, it was," Misuzu nodded, "And he loved her until the day she died. I'm usually not wrong with things like this. Take them as gospel."

"Yes, sir!" I promised, "But we've talked enough about us. What's been going on with you?"

"Me?" he gasped, "Well…I've been thinking lately about expanding the pension."

"Oh?"

"Karuizawa's such a pretty place," Misuzu went on, "You can't tell me if I made this little pension into luxury suites, I couldn't get the hottest place in town."

"You should," Kyoya insisted, "What's stopping you?"

"The pension's not making enough for me to expand," Misuzu threw himself onto the table top, "If I could hook some investors, it'd be cake. But right now, it's not in the cards."

"If you're looking for investors," Kyoya did the megane thing again. Uh-oh…That means him getting ideas. And that always worries me, "I know of five deep pairs of pockets you could pick…"

I swear, if that boy was left in the wrong hands, he'd end up a yakuza boss by sheer accident. Ritsu always told me he didn't want me to become a yakuza wife. Well…I am marrying Kyoya. That's the plan anyway. Misuzu's ears perked up, "You don't say…Have they stayed here before?"

"They have."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to invest, Misuzu," I kicked Kyoya under the table, sending him subliminal messages to not pimp out our friends.

"Now," Misuzu snapped out of the haze Kyoya put him in, "Because I like to live vicariously through you two, what are your plans for today?"

"Just for today?" I thought for a second.

"Whatever it is we do," Kyoya chimed in, "We'll need to stop by the cabin first. Your surprise for tonight needs to be looked in on."

"We could probably stop there," I figured, "A walk through the mountains wouldn't be a bad idea. Mountains, onsen, surprises? Sound good to you?"

"Sounds wonderful to me," he kissed my cheek, "And we will be coming back tonight, Misuzu. You have my word."

"Good," Misuzu chirped, "You know how Ranka and I can be, Kyoya."

"I know," Kyoya assured, "Well then, Lana…Shall we?"

"We shall," I took his hand, "It was nice seeing you again, Misuzu."

"You, too, sweetheart," Misuzu didn't want to let me go. And I couldn't blame him. He had a soft spot for me. But we'd be back later. We promise…

 **A/N: We need to cut this bitch off here. Because it's hella late and I need to go to bed. Well…I don't need to go to bed, but I am sooooooooo behind. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc., you know where to leave them. See you next chapter! xx**


	44. The Red Mountains

This was a fantastic idea. A little time up in the mountains would do us both some good. Although, we still had to make a stop at the cabin. Kyoya still wouldn't tell me what it was, but I'm sure it's nothing bad. It is a surprise for me and he knows how I am with surprises. It's not like he's going to propose to me a second time and I really don't think he's the type for spontaneous nudity. What the hell could he possibly be doing?

"Alright," Kyoya came back out of the cabin, helping me onto my feet. The stairs on the front porch were killing my ass, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," I kept a hold of his hand, "Where to?"

"The trails are this way."

I loved going hiking in Karuizawa. Walking in New York isn't quite the same. This is quiet. Peaceful. Compared to the loud noises of the city, I'll gladly take this. Maybe after graduation, we could get a house here. Not just the family cabin, but an honest to god house for the two of us. I wouldn't mind living in Karuizawa at all. Most of our friends are in Tokyo. All of his family is here with the exception of his other brother. It wouldn't be the worst place in the world to live. The sweet serenity would be something to get used to.

Damn, it's so pretty up here. The bright shades of green and the glowing reds from the sunset. They all meshed together so beautifully. I wanted Kyoya to paint this on my back. I'm sure he would if I asked. He needs some things for his portfolio anyway. And he does have this weird habit of drawing on me from time to time. But it's cute, so I let it go. After running around in the mountains for the last few hours, we could stand the rest.

"You know, Lana," Kyoya pulled me into his lap, making us comfortable on our spot on the ground, "I've been thinking. About what Misuzu said this afternoon."

I replayed that conversation in my head and drew a blank, "Refresh my memory."

"About us getting married here," he clarified as the sun fell into the horizon, "It wouldn't be that bad."

This was the first time since we got engaged that we had even spoke about the wedding. We hadn't really given it much thought. We promised ourselves not until someone's got a degree. Mostly to not get our hopes up if it doesn't work out between now and then. To be honest, I didn't think Kyoya would've been the one to bring it up.

"Alright," I allowed, "I'll bite. What were you thinking?"

"Small ceremony," he thought, "A few family members. A few friends. Nothing too elaborate."

"Way to stab a knife into your future sister-in-law's heart," I teased.

"Then, we'll have to tell her to get her own wedding," Kyoya clapped back, "I know you, Lana. Better than almost anyone. I could see Rhiannon having the big wedding that's more party than wedding."

"That's a wedding I'm both excited for and dreading all the same," I admitted, "Elliot wants to propose to her so bad, Kyoya."

"I know," he smiled, "He's told me. And when that time comes, Rhiannon can be her own bridezilla. But until then, she'll need to learn to control herself."

"Clearly, you've never met my sister."

"I've met your sister," Kyoya gave me a little poke to the nose, "I know she can be a handful. Especially when you're involved. But that's going to be when you'll have to tell her when she needs to stop. Because Rhiannon has an overkill setting that's never turned off."

"If you didn't just sum her up perfectly," I applauded, "But we're not talking about her wedding. We're talking about ours."

"Precisely," he went on, "The way I'm seeing it is that we have a couple members of my family, a couple members of yours, and a few of our friends. Maybe somewhere up in these mountains. That way, we can stay at the cabin for the honeymoon. Unless you were thinking about international travel outside our home countries."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I haven't given much thought to it. That's why I was going to put everything on Rhiannon."

"Lana," Kyoya explained, "I don't see you having the huge wedding. I see us doing something small and intimate, so you don't have so many eyes on you. Little wedding means little to no possibility for error. That means less for you to worry about and even less for me to worry about. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

I laid my head in Kyoya's chest, shutting my eyes for a moment or two, taking in everything around us. I really didn't deserve him, "That you're always looking out for me. Even when I'm not looking out for myself. And that you'll always have my best interests at heart."

"Of course," he kissed the top of my head, his arms holding me a bit tighter, "But this isn't completely about me. What about you?"

"What about me?" I started to zone out, perfectly content with the world.

"If we could do anything for our wedding," Kyoya asked, "What would you want us to do?"

"Honestly," I confessed, "Go to the courthouse, sign the papers, go home."

"Really?" he scoffed, "That's it?"

"Forgive me for being the romantic in our relationship," I giggled, "But yeah. I'm sorry, Kyoya, but all the pomp and circumstance of a wedding just seemed kind of narcissistic to me. An entire day of being fawned over just because two people are in love just…I don't know. I'm not totally opposed to us getting married. That, I'm down for. A hundred percent. But…The actual ceremony and some of the ridiculous traditions that go along with it? They just seem kind of pointless."

Jesus…That felt good to get off my chest. I'm sorry that I needed to vent, but that's something that I always think of when someone I know is getting married. I looked up at Kyoya, hoping I didn't drop too big of a bombshell there. Fortunately, he seemed more shocked at my rant than the content of said rant.

"Understandable," he let it go, "So, for the sake of argument, we could still do a small wedding in Karuizawa?"

"I won't completely shun the idea," I caved, "But that's when the time comes. Cross that bridge when we come to it kind of thing."

"Fine by me," Kyoya stood up, "We should be heading back to the cabin. It's starting to get dark out here and God only knows what kind of creature wanders these mountains at night. Probably a Hibagon."

"What the hell is a Hibagon?" I wondered.

"I think you know it more as a yeti."

"Like a squatch?" I perked up, my appreciation for cryptids showing a little.

"A squatch?" Kyoya looked at me like I was on drugs.

"You'd probably know it more as a Hibagon."

"You're not helping," he took my hand, shaking his head, "Come on. Let's go get some food. Are you hungry?"

I hadn't eaten anything since Kyoya and I stopped to see Misuzu. A couple bagels could only get me so far, "Yeah. I could eat."

"Wonderful."

The hike back killed my feet. If we hadn't come up here alone, I'd be riding back down the mountain on Mori's back. Honey would have to walk. And I'm sure he'd allow it. Anything for me, the crown jewel of the damn host club. But regardless, I'm starving, I'm sore, and my calf muscles are so tight I could cry. Hot tub? I'm thinking hot tub tonight. Or just the bathtub in our room at the bed and breakfast. That could work, t…

Oh…

Oh, sweet mother of God…

When Kyoya opened up the door to the cabin, a wave of the most delightful smell hit me. Rosemary…Bay leaves…Basil…Thyme…Balsamic vinegar…And red wine to top it all off…I know exactly what awaited me. And I'm so glad that Kyoya kept it a secret. That made it all the better. It wasn't often that Kyoya cooked, but when he did, he knew exactly what I needed. A certain delicacy that I usually had Elliot make for me, but then, this man came into my life…

"Lana?" Kyoya gave me a nudge, hiding the smirk on his face, "You ok?"

I could hardly stand as it is. This only made my knees weaker, "Is this what you had Yuuichi do for you?"

"Yes, it is," he held me up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to it."

"Ok," Kyoya propped me up against the couch just in case I did topple over. There she was…In that sweet, juicy, perfectly roasted glory. I didn't think we'd be reunited so soon. While Kyoya plated everything, I sat back and salivated. Don't look at me like that. I'm hungry. Sue me.

"It really wouldn't be our trips to Karuizawa without it," Kyoya brought me to the small table in the kitchen, "Now, would it?"

Again. I don't know what I did to deserve this man. But Kyoya knows my stomach. And he knows when my heart needs braised lamb…

 **A/N: Hi, friends. Look. I know this chapter's out late tonight. And that it's short. But it's been kind of a day. Story wise, though, I realized that Lana and Kyoya hadn't talked much about their wedding, just the two of them. Someone else always brought it up. And I think that's cute. But Kyoya's more of the bridezilla than what Lana is. Honestly, I can't blame her. Ever since my brother got engaged and started doing wedding shit (because I get to stand up in that), I can't see why people would get involved in the spectacle. Not my thing. Oh, well.**

 **Speaking of, I've never specifically talked to someone here that wasn't a guest review, but hey, Roseica? Can I see you in my DMs? Thank you. That'd be great. See you next chapter! xx**


	45. Pension Sweet Pension

I know I said that I wanted to go to the hot tub after dinner. After a long walk through the mountains, my achy joints could only take so much. Although, when I tried to get the hot tub going, Kyoya stopped me. Which begged the question, "What the hell, Kyoya?"

"Trust me," Kyoya took my hand, "Your dinner wasn't the only surprise I had in mind for tonight, Lana. And the other one isn't taking place in the hot tub. Come on."

Where in the hell would Kyoya be taking me this late? It's damn near getting to be time to get back to the bed and breakfast. If we're out too late, Misuzu will freak. No one needs that. However, I also trusted Kyoya with my life. He would never do anything to intentionally put me in danger. If he did anything on accident, I could trust him to fix it and make it right again. So, where did he plan on taking me?

I just didn't want to walk anymore. It's bad enough that we'd have to climb a flight of stairs when we got back to the bed and breakfast. Kyoya doesn't have the upper body strength to carry me. Then, it all became clear. I know exactly where he's taking me. Honestly, it's so much better than the hot tub. I'm ready for my body to turn into a noodle and stop hurting. And Kyoya's taking care of it in the best way. He brought me to our hot spring.

I peeled off my clothes and tossed them aside, "Kyoya…?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kyoya followed suit. God, my boyfriend's a beautiful creature.

"How'd you get the hot spring this late after closing?" I wondered, taking my first few steps into the water. Oh, hello…

"I asked the owner for the keys," he took a seat next to me, pulling me into his chest, "And he gave them to me."

"So," I nestled into his embrace, "Does that mean this place is as good as ours?"

"After we lock up," he explained, "I have to leave the keys in the mailbox."

"Damn."

"That doesn't mean I haven't made a copy." There he is. There's the Kyoya I know and love, "For whenever we're in the neighborhood and in the mood for a little light espionage."

"I think it'd be more B&E than light espionage," I pointed out.

"We can argue semantics later," he decided, burying his face in my neck, "For now, I'd like to lay in some very warm water with my beautiful girlfriend and enjoy the moonlit view. Is that alright with you?"

"That's perfect with me," I allowed, soaking all of this up like a sponge. There was nowhere quite like the Karuizawa hot springs.

Ring, ring.

"Are we answering that?" Kyoya asked, knowing damn well that wasn't him.

"If I don't," I mumbled into his shoulder, "I'll only make whoever worry about me."

"Here," he reached back and grabbed my phone my phone for me, "This one is international, Lana. You should probably answer that."

"I don't want to," I groaned, "You get it."

"Gladly," Kyoya slid his finger across my phone screen, putting it on speaker for me, "Hello, Rhiannon."

"Hi, Kyoya," Rhiannon chimed as her son babbled in the background, "You hear Uncle Kyoya, don't you, Bean? Now, let's see where Auntie Lana is."

"She's half asleep on me," he cuddled me.

"I got a half asleep baby on me, too," she teased, "Let me talk to her."

"Hi, Rhi…"

"Good morning, sunshine." Damn, I miss my sister.

"It's a little after nine here, Rhiannon," I pointed out, "And it's dark outside."

"Well," she hummed, "You just missed breakfast."

"I'm not sucking on your boob."

"Connor would kick your ass first," Rhiannon giggled, "He gets pissed when I take it out of his mouth. Besides, I wouldn't let you near my boob sober."

"Always a pleasure, Rhiannon."

"So," Rhiannon turned into my overly concerned mother again, "What are you kids up to this fine evening? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"We're in the onsen right now," I held back a yawn, "The only thing you're interrupting is the quiet."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to touch base."

"It's been a very long day for the both of us, Rhiannon." Kyoya, I love you, "We're exhausted. We've been through the mountains today and all over Karuizawa. Can you blame her?"

"No," Rhiannon let us go, "I won't keep you. Give everyone a kiss for me. Send my love. And if you come home pregnant or with a new last name, Lana Mae, I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Love you, too, Rhiannon."

Click.

"Your sister is quite the handful, isn't she?" Kyoya teased.

"She'll be your sister soon, too," I reminded him, "If you accept my handful sister, I'll accept yours."

"Deal," he kissed the top of my head, "You know how you said you hardly wanted a wedding at all?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think our sisters would allow such a thing?"

"Hell no," I laughed, "That's why I'm damn near giving Rhiannon free reign over everything. Fuyumi is more than welcome to join her."

"You don't think they'll butt heads?" he worried.

"Rhiannon is pretty open to collaboration," I told him, "If Fuyumi doesn't step on Rhiannon's toes, Rhiannon won't step on Fuyumi's toes. Simple as that."

"Alright," Kyoya hugged me tighter, "Something small, sweet, delicate. Just like you."

Kyoya had his moments where the little girls at the host club from the other day were right. He could totally be an ice king. Cold, calculating, as type A as they come. They also didn't get to see the side he only shows me. The secret hopeless romantic. The kind, sweet, can talk me down from the ledge every time boyfriend that no one else will ever get to have. My future husband. Not to mention, he makes a braised lamb that rivals my favorite Englishman. And he knows when I need a night like this.

When we got out of the hot spring, Kyoya and I headed home for the night. The thought of the stairs made me physically ill, but I could manage. I'll have to use Kyoya as a crutch, but I can do it. My legs still felt like pudding, but from the other end of the spectrum this time. Not quite in the miserable pain kind of way, but feeling like they're weightless kind of thing. My ass was falling asleep while we were on the phone with Rhiannon. I wanted to go to bed.

"As promised," Kyoya presented me to Misuzu, "Unscathed. In one piece."

"And not a hair out of place," Misuzu got up from his rocking chair in the main lounge, leaving his knitting in his spot, "You look like you're about to pass out, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"I'm very tired," I confirmed, "Bed?"

"You know where your room is," he kissed my cheek, "Good night."

"Good night, Misuzu," I hobbled my way upstairs with Kyoya pushing me from behind. Bless him. I don't think I'd be able to do this on my own.

Have I mentioned how much I adored Misuzu's pension? Because my god, this place is so cute. And nothing had changed since the last time we were here. Everything was still so bright and airy, but when night fell, everything's so still and peaceful. And even better, I had a bed to crash in. I knew this was inevitable, but once I kicked my shoes off and my head hit that pillow, I'd be out cold.

"Lana," Kyoya whispered to me, practically signing a death wish.

"What?" I growled, wanting nothing more than to shut my eyes.

But then, he pulled me into his chest, giving me a soft, gentle kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I gave him a pat on the head, "But I'm also very tired. Let me go to sleep."

"My pleasure." I love him. I really do. But if I don't get enough sleep, that's when I turn into a bitch and I don't want to take that out on him. He doesn't deserve that.

The next morning, I woke up with Kyoya's arms around me and his head on my shoulder. Jesus, this boy put off body heat from the depths of Hell. Rest well, my quiet prince. Because your princess needs to pee and a hot cup of tea sounded absolutely delightful. I slid Kyoya off me and left him to sleep while I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs alone. Should I leave him a note? I feel like I should leave a note. It's not often when I get up before Kyoya does. What the hell? I'll leave him a note.

 _Waiting downstairs._

 _Love you. xx_

 _-Lana_

Good enough? I think so. I gave Kyoya a soft kiss on his cheek and left him to sleep. It's only a little after eight. I could manage breakfast. Holy hell, did I really sleep that long? Kyoya and I got in around ten and I'm pretty sure I crashed shortly after that. Regardless, I felt so much better than what I did last night. My calves still hurt a little, but that's to be expected. I'm sure that once I walk around a little more, they'll loosen up.

"Morning, Misuzu," I walked into the dining room while Misuzu started setting the tables. Before I got the chance to sit down, I gave him a hand with a tablecloth, "You need some help?"

"No, no," Misuzu stopped me, "I appreciate the offer, Lana, but sit. Please. You're a guest in my pension. You don't need to do anything."

"It's funny," I persevered, grabbing a handful of neatly wrapped silverware in light purple cloth napkins, "I used to get bitched at somewhere else for helping set tables."

"Where's that?"

"The host club," I giggled, "Haruhi always insisted that she could do it herself, but I always got to go in early and I had time to kill. I could only sit around for so long before I got bored. Please. It's no trouble. You have a room for Kyoya and me on permanent reserve, Misuzu. Let me repay the favor just a little."

"You want to repay the favor?" Misuzu wondered. I nodded, "Alright. You want to be free labor. Who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you," I beamed victoriously.

"So," he pointed out, "No Kyoya this morning?"

"He's still asleep," I told him, "We had a late night last night and got a lot of fresh air. I don't think I was the only one with their ass kicked."

"That's so sweet," Misuzu gushed, "I'd love to have something like what you two have. It's so beautiful and pure. I absolutely adore it. It gives me hope that love still exists."

"That was beautiful, Misuzu," I awed, finishing up with another table.

"By the way," he added, "Just so you know…Because I know how you are with a large group of people…"

Ranka. Had to be, "Yes?"

"I had a mass booking for this weekend," Misuzu winced, "Is that something you're ok with?"

"Yeah," I shrugged it off, "No worries. I'll be fine. But thank you for being so worried about me. I appreciate it."

"Good," he relaxed, "Besides, I get a chance to see my little girl again! It feels like ages since I last saw her."

"Really?" I wondered, "I didn't know you had kids."

"She's not technically mine," Misuzu admitted, "You really should know better, Lana. But I've known her since she was a little, itty-bitty thing. She might as well be like my own."

"Oh…" I thought on it for a minute or two…making a connection in my head, "You're talking about Haruhi, aren't you?"

"Who else?"

"Is she…" I couldn't help myself, "Is she coming alone?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, joy," I threw myself into a chair. I haven't even had tea yet.

"What's the matter, Lana?" Misuzu wondered, "I thought you'd be thrilled. I mean, they are your friends, are they not?"

"I know," I whined, "But some time alone, just the two of us, is what we come to Karuizawa for in the first place."

"You can have time alone with Kyoya all you want in New York," he pointed out, "You can't get them in New York."

"I know…" I hate guilt trips, "It'll be ok. I'll just have to break it to Kyoya."

"Break what to Kyoya?" Speak of the devil.

"Morning, baby," I kicked a chair out for him, "I think we're going to have some company."

"Really?" Kyoya was skeptical, "What kind of company?"

"Our friends are coming," I confessed, getting up for some tea.

He let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "How'd you find out?"

Now, I'm skeptical, "What?"

"Well…" Kyoya filled me in, "This was supposed to be a surprise. I told you there'd be more last night."

"Wait a minute," I smiled, "You planned this?"

"I wanted things to be like they were last year," a little smirk crept across his face, "Dare I say it? That was fun. And I wanted to do it again."

I sat in my boyfriend's lap and threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Kyoya. It'll be nice to have the family together again."

Ding!

"Someone's at the door!" Misuzu sang, ready to come out of his skin.

"Don't worry about getting up, Misuzu," a gentle voice came from the lobby, "I can see myself in."

"Haruhi!" Misuzu completely ignored her, throwing his arms around his other favorite little girl in the world, "Hold on. Where's…?"

"LANA!" There he was.

"Hi, Tamaki…" I could hardly breathe. I know Kyoya said he invited everyone, but this might be a bigger mess than what we anticipated.

 **A/N: And it might be. It might not be. So far, it's just Tamaki and Haruhi. Soon enough, all those other crazy kids are going to join in on the mess. I just hope Misuzu can hold out. Alright. Now, my brain is fried, my heart's about to go out from a caffeine overdose, and I need something salty that isn't just me. By the way, Roseica. I know. I've gotten your messages on all platforms. It's just taking me a hot ass minute to get to them. Right now, I'm stretched so thin, I'm transparent, so due time. I'm not blowing you off, pinky promise. See you next chapter! xx**


	46. The Incomparable Ms Kelly

**A/N: So, I've been getting sidetracked since Friday. I'm secretly participating in Camp NaNoWriMo right now, so if these are out later than normal, I'm sorry. I spent a good majority of my morning working on that project, but you, my lovelies, are going to see it soon enough. I'm not looking to hit the 50K mark, but I might hit the 50K mark. And I kind of need to go off on a tangent at the end of this, but right now, we're going to have a nice chapter. We ready? I am.**

Tamaki and Haruhi started it. Even though I was looking forward to spending a week in Karuizawa with Kyoya and _only_ Kyoya, it'll be nice to spend some time with the family, too. But Tamaki and Haruhi started it. As the day had gone by, more came in. First, it was the twins. Misuzu was thrilled. Then, Honey and Mori showed up. Any affection Misuzu gave Hikaru and Kaoru had gone right out the window. I guess Misuzu's got a thing for the strong, silent type. I can't blame him. I did, too, for a while.

But then, I found out Kyoya and I shared the same dirty little secret and we clicked better than Mori and me. There's a reason why I moved to New York with Kyoya and not Mori. Oh well. We'll let Misuzu dream. Until then, we all sat around the fireplace like we never spent time apart. Although, Hikaru and Kaoru forgot I had a bubble. It wasn't the first time I've been the filling of a twin sandwich, nor will it be the last. Now, I'm home.

"It's not often we get to see you anymore, Lana," Hikaru cuddled me from the left.

"Who knows when we'll ever see you again?" While Kaoru had me from the right.

"We'll probably be back in the spring," I figured.

"Do you promise, Lana-chan?" Honey sat at my feet with Usa-chan in his lap.

"The latest we'll be back is graduation," Kyoya promised.

"Yay!"

"That rain's feeling picking up, huh?" Haruhi stared out the window, bundled up in Tamaki's lap.

"It's supposed to rain all night," I checked the weather on my phone. Awesome. I'll be able to sleep like a baby tonight.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki worried, hugging Haruhi a little tighter. Almost as if he were protecting her from something.

"I should be ok," Haruhi assured, "I'm going upstairs for a minute. I'll be back in a little while."

"Hey," Tamaki took Haruhi's hand before she could leave, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah," she gave him a quick kiss, "I'm ok. It's sweet of you to worry, Senpai, but I should be alright."

"That's my girl," he let her go, "If you need me, you know where I'll be."

"Ok," Haruhi left us in the main lounge and ran upstairs to do whatever she was looking to do. Tamaki seemed kind of spooked, though. I hope everything's alright.

And if Misuzu wasn't a bloodhound when it came to reading the room, "Things seem kind of gloomy here, children."

"It is kind of depressing," I agreed, taking a look around the lounge. The weather must be kicking everyone's ass.

"Hey, Tamaki," Misuzu had a glint in his eye. And it reminded me of Kyoya. That's not necessarily a good thing. Sometimes, some of Kyoya's schemes make me nervous. This is the time where that glint makes me nervous, "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Me?" Tamaki perked up, "Moi? Not anyone else?"

"You're the only one that can," Misuzu assumed, "Unless anyone else has your kind of talent."

"I don't think so," Tamaki beamed, "What would you like me to do, Misuzu?"

"You know that piano over there?" Misuzu pointed out, "Do you think you could lighten the place up a bit?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Any excuse for Tamaki to perform.

"Actually, Tamaki…" Oh, no…This is when I get nervous. Because Kyoya's starting to stick his fingers into this, "Do you think I could make a little request?"

"It is a good night to be me!" Tamaki was ready to come out of his skin. Kyoya leaned over Tamaki's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Oh, no…I'm a little worried. The two split apart and Tamaki's grin only got bigger, "I can do that!"

"Thank you," Kyoya took a seat next to me, "Lana…"

Oh, no, "What, Kyoya?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I giggled nervously, "Of course I do, you dummy."

"Misuzu," Kyoya went on, "You wanted a little more business in here, right?"

"To quote your fiancée," Misuzu nodded toward me, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"It does seem kind of dead in here, doesn't it?" Kyoya took a look around, "Tamaki, if you would please…"

Then, a few familiar opening notes started playing. I knew this song. I hated that I knew this song. And I hated that Kyoya knew that I knew this song. Even more so, I hated that he knew Chicago was my weakness. And he had the biggest, dirtiest damn grin on his face, "Kyoya…"

"Yes, Lana?"

"Do you remember that question you asked me?" I deadpanned, "The one where you asked if I loved you?"

"Why do I have the feeling your answer has changed?"

"It has."

"You know you want to," Kyoya smirked, "Come on, Lana. It's one song. Please? For me?"

"I don't know…" I winced. I've never given a public performance before. I didn't even have the balls to do a karaoke room when we were in Tokyo. It's not that I couldn't sing. It's one of the few things I'm mildly good at. If I didn't accidentally sing in the car in front of Kyoya, he never would've heard it, "Tamaki, stop playing please."

"What?" Tamaki stopped, his heart shattering in his eyes, "Why?"

"Because," I shook my nerves off, "You need to start over."

"Excuse me?" Misuzu gave me a look, "Lana? Care to explain?"

"You'll see," I hopped up on the back of the piano. Oh, Chicago. And to make it even worse, Kyoya had to pick All That Jazz. Not that I'm complaining. It's a catchy little tune. Little did he know, his choice was about to heavily backfire.

I needed to get into character. Even though I'm almost a hundred percent positive Dash had me pegged for Roxie Hart, I'd have to get into the mindset of Velma Kelly just before she gets arrested for killing her husband. And her sister, if I remember correctly. I love Rhiannon too much to kill her and I don't think she'd go after Kyoya. But All That Jazz gets very seductive. And Kyoya didn't know that I was about to seduce him in front of all these people.

Hikaru and Kaoru put a basket on top of the piano and people were throwing tips in left and right. Oh, hell yeah! I'm not complaining. I'm not sure if they were for Tamaki's piano playing or my lounge singing, but I'll take it. This may have been Kyoya's idea (only built upon Misuzu's idea), but I happen to be capitalizing on it? Hell yeah…

Once we wrapped up the song, I jumped down from the piano and took my bows. That felt good to get off my chest. I was damn near ready to start stripping, but this was a family establishment. Granted, there weren't any little kids here, but the world didn't need to see me get half naked today. Not on this piano. I did a quick check of our earnings here. Did we really make four thousand yen? Good for us!

"Here, Tamaki," I gave him half, "You earned this as much as what I did."

"Thank you, Lana," Tamaki threw an arm around me, "It was an honor and a privilege to play with you."

"And…?" Kyoya wondered, "As someone who talked you into it and was practically your manager in this endeavor, do I not deserve a cut?"

"You truly are a business man, Kyoya Ootori," I rolled my eyes, putting a thousand yen in his hand, "And a cutthroat one at that."

"Charging your own girlfriend, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru winced.

"That's pretty brutal," Kaoru mirrored his brother.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya held his hand out, "That means you, too."

"Come on, Kyoya," Tamaki whined, putting the money in his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you both," Kyoya was feeling pretty proud of himself. I could tell.

"I bet I could get my money back," I could be pretty proud of myself, too.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyoya wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "And how's that?"

"I got muscle," I shot a wink at Mori. He gave me a nod. It's good to know he's got my back.

"Your muscle was hired by me," Kyoya pointed out, "I think I still have the upper hand here."

"Alright," I thought a little deeper, "I could just steal it out of your wallet while you're sleeping. We do share a room."

"Touché," he bowed out.

BOOM!

A loud clap of thunder shook outside, putting Tamaki on high alert, "Haruhi!"

Like a bullet out of a gun, Tamaki ran upstairs into Haruhi and his room. I couldn't help but be confused, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Haruhi doesn't do storms very well," Misuzu explained, "She's been that way for as long as I can remember. Poor thing."

"Oh…" I knew what that was like. For a long time, I had a hard time handling storms, too. Rhiannon came into my room one night because of a storm and told me I had nothing to be afraid of. We stayed up all night, just listening to the rain. As the storm went on, the rain became more and more soothing. And I wasn't afraid anymore, "She'll be ok, right?"

"Tamaki has it handled," Kyoya promised.

"If anyone can keep Haru-chan calm in this weather," Honey chimed in, "It's DEFINITELY Tama-chan. He's done it before and he'll do it again."

"Hey!" Hikaru stepped up, "I've taken care of Haruhi during thunderstorms, too."

"Is this really the pissing contest you want to get in on?" Kyoya groaned, "We've been through this before, Hikaru. At the end of the day, we all knew Haruhi would fall into Tamaki's arms and we all had to make our peace with that."

"As long as she's going to be ok," I fell into an armchair, content with the world, "That's all that matters, right?"

"Right," Mori agreed. It's strange. I almost forgot what his voice sounded like.

Beep!

"Hey!" I pulled my phone out of my cardigan pocket, "Someone's trying to get a hold of me!"

"That's nice," Honey hopped into my lap, "Who is it, Lana-chan?"

 _CALL ME._

 _-Dash_

Oh, no…

"My drama teacher," I told him, a knot tightening in my stomach.

"Is he the one we met at bingo?" Honey assumed.

"That's right," I nodded, my hands shakily looking for his number.

"Lana?" Kyoya worried, "Is everything ok?"

It's totally an every day thing where I get all caps texts from Dash, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Ring…

Ri…

"Hi, Lana," Dash answered, a strange mixture of upbeat and pissed.

"Hi, Dash," I bit my lip. Maybe he just missed me and wanted to talk, "What's up?"

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Right now," I took a quick look around, "I'm sitting in a bed and breakfast with my friends in Karuizawa. Why?"

"Who's your piano player?"

"Excuse me?" I wondered. How the hell…?

"I just got a video of you and your jazz," Dash confessed, "And between you and your piano player, I'm not sure what I loved more. When are you coming home?"

Oh, no. Who would…? Bigger fish, "After New Year's. Why?"

"Because the day after you come back," he decided, "Rehearsals will start. And I'm not sure if I want you as Roxie anymore."

"No," I stood my ground, "You told me Roxie, Dash, but yes. I'll be back in time for rehearsals. I promise."

"Alright, sweetie!" Dash chimed, "Enjoy the rest of your trip! Love you! Bye!"

Click.

Dash was a bundle of energy and I'm not sure how to feel about it. But like I said, bigger fish, "Who did it?"

"What do you mean, Lana-chan?" Honey asked, "Who did what?"

"Someone sent a video to Dash," I grumbled, "And who did it?"

"Who do…"

"…you think?"

Why am I not surprised?

 **A/N: This was a nice chapter. I wanted a nice chapter. And I've had All That Jazz stuck in my head for the last day or two. But now, the ranting. Not really a rant. Just some shit to get off my chest. I've given this rant on Twitter already, but not a full rant. That's what this is going to be.**

 **I put too much work into what I do for the little pay off it gives me. I've been on this site day in and day out for the last three and a half years. It'll be four in August, for those of you keeping track. I used to get a metric shit ton of views from this story and from similar series that used to get me serious notoriety. But the burnout is getting real in some places. Some of these are an uphill climb to write anymore and it's a bit of a bummer. But then, I started writing a new story—that one that I said I was working on secretly—and it's been so long since I felt so good about writing a story like this one. It's become an addiction to write more of that story and I love it so much. I'm afraid to post it, though, because I'm horrified of people tearing the new one story a new ass and I don't like that I'm feeling this way. Not only that, but because I'm not using an outline for this and it's just kind of coming to me as I go, it's been creatively liberating. But also because it's a Fruits Basket/Hetalia crossover because I'm trash. And…I don't know. If I could get one story like I had with "The Princess and the Dragon" I wrote for Fairy Tail a year or so ago that was doing really well and had a ton of engagement and everything was great, that'd be wonderful. That's kind of what I was hoping with "The Siren's Song", but no such luck. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being whiny. But I'm going to go take a little break, take the puppo for a walk, and get back to my unofficial Camp NaNoWriMo project later. Thanks for listening. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	47. Breakfast Bunny

Damn…All that Jazz takes more out of me than I anticipated. After my impromptu performance, both Kyoya and I headed upstairs for bed. But before I go to sleep…I left Kyoya in our room for the one down the hall. Call me a worried mother hen, but the way Tamaki ran up here didn't sit well with me. I just needed to settle my curiosities and make sure everything's ok. I knocked gently on Tamaki and Haruhi's door.

"It's open…" Tamaki called from the other side.

"Hey," I walked in, "Is everything ok?"

"Keep it down," Tamaki whispered, cradling a sleeping Haruhi in his lap, "I'm sorry for running off like that, Lana. Daddy's little girl comes first, you know?"

"I understand," I sat at the edge of their bed, "Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine," he assured, running his fingers down the back of her arm, "She never handled thunder well. Not for as long as I've known her. Haruhi puts up such a tough front with so much, but this is the straw that breaks the camel's back for her. This is the only thing she'll ever ask for help with. It's not the first time I've helped her like this and it probably won't be the last. But I know she'll be ok. I got her and she's got me. And that's all that matters."

It's so sweet to see those two together. In all honesty, I thought Tamaki would've proposed to Haruhi before Kyoya proposed to me. Double ring? No. I doubt it. I know she loves him, but to marry him now? Or even after Kyoya and me? I don't think that'd ever happen, "That's good. I just wanted to make sure you two were doing ok."

"We're fine," Tamaki promised, "She just needs to sleep this off."

"I know how she feels." If I had a nickel for every time sleep has been a bandage on my problems, I would've been able to afford my Ouran tuition on my own without a scholarship, "I'm going to bed. Good night, Tamaki."

"Good night, Lana," Tamaki sent me off and I walked back to curl up in bed with Kyoya. He was already asleep by the time I rolled in. I didn't want to wake him. As carefully as I could, I peeled back our blankets and crawled into bed.

And an arm snaked around me as I laid my head on the pillow, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Hey," I rolled into him, "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost was," Kyoya pulled me closer, "Then, you showed up."

"I'm sorry," I winced, "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Lana," he kissed the top of my head, "I'm screwing with you. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, burrowing into his chest, "I think so. Tamaki's got Haruhi under control."

"She's got a thing about thunder," Kyoya remembered, "But you understand."

"I do," I shut my eyes, "But if it's cool with you, I'm exhausted and I'd like to go to sleep."

"Go ahead, koibito," he cradled me, "Get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"Always is when the family gets together."

It wasn't long before I was out like a light. I've been sleeping really well lately. I don't know if it's my new round of meds or what, but I'll take it. No nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night. No nothing. Everything had a chance to turn off for a change. Although, the next morning, I woke up and looked at the clock. Why in the hell was it 5:30? Even worse, I'm wide awake. Son of a bitch…Oh, well. Might as well make use of the time. I carefully peeled Kyoya's arm of my waist and left him in our bed. Good night, sweet prince. Rest easy.

When I went downstairs, I could've sworn I heard a tea kettle going. Maybe Misuzu's up? Could be. And here I thought I was the first one awake. It's probably Misuzu. However, I walked into the dining room to find Misuzu, I didn't find him anywhere. Instead, I found the last person I expected to be down here. Well, two of them.

"Good morning, Honey," I joined him and Usa-chan in the lounge.

"Good morning, Lana-chan!" Honey smiled.

"What are you doing awake, sweetie?" I sat down and Honey climbed into my lap, "It's early as hell."

"I just woke up," he laid his head on my shoulder, "What about you?"

"I just woke up, too," I told him. Then, I had the strangest idea. And having Honey in my lap may be a good thing, "Hey, Honey, I have a proposition for you, if you choose to accept it."

"What's that?"

I put him back down on the floor, "How would you like to bake with me this morning?"

"Sure!" Honey's face lit up, "That sounds like fun. Are you sure that Misuzu won't mind?"

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Misuzu won't mind," I assured, going into the kitchen. Misuzu adores me and I'm sure he'd be alright with me baking in his kitchen. Especially when my baking skills were top notch. That's what happens when I spend a summer with Rhiannon and she can also bake like a dream.

"Ok," he gave me a salute, "What do we need?"

"We need to find out what we're making first," I slowed him down, "After that, we'll decide on our ingredients. What would you want?"

"I don't know," Honey thought it over, "I'm sure breakfast would be a good idea."

"I know what we can do," I figured, "Since we have almost a full pension to feed, muffins are probably a great idea. And then, since they're easy to make and it comes together quickly, I bet we could do a crepe cake, too."

"Cake?" I thought that'd get his attention, "There's a cake we can have for breakfast?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "A crepe cake. How does that sound?"

"I'm in!"

I've been wanting to bake with Honey for a long time now. Let's see. What to start with first…Crepe cake first. That'll be easier, "Alright, Honey. I need you to get me eggs, milk, butter, flour, sugar and vanilla. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Honey scoured the kitchen for my list while I went to get a list of my own. While I have Honey on the search for batter ingredients, I'll manage the filling. Come on, Misuzu. Tell me you keep a well-stocked kitchen. I got the powdered sugar out of the pantry and threw that on the counter. Now, heavy cream. Heavy cream…in the fridge. I bet a little bit of coffee creamer would be good, too. If Misuzu has flavored powdered creamer, I know what I'm doing, "Hey, Lana-chan!"

"Yes, Honey?"

"What kind of sugar do you want me to get?" Honey asked, already in the pantry.

"Just regular white sugar," I told him, "Did I tell you butter?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." INSTANT PUDDING! Instant pudding will do just as well as coffee creamer as far as flavor goes. I don't need much else, "Hey, Honey?"

"What?"

"If you find coffee creamer," I instructed, "Or even instant coffee, I'd be most appreciative."

"Instant…?" Honey didn't quite understand until he made two and two in his head, "Oh! Commoner's coffee! Like what Haru-chan gets for the host club!"

"Exactly." Now, I understand how Haruhi feels about these damn rich people. Like they've never seen instant coffee before…

Nevertheless, I got a big mixing bowl and got started on the batter. This made me miss my sister. One of the first things she showed me how to make when I was…well, I was sick. The doctor said one of the best forms of therapy I could've had for it was cooking. But Rhiannon showed me how to make crepes. Then, she showed me how to make brownies. And every time she made brownies for me, my appetite came back full force…In hindsight, I think those may have been a bit more than just brownies. Regardless, we made crepe cakes all the time. Every little sizzle they made in the pan centered me. I'm not sure why, but it kept me grounded.

Once I got them all made, I easily had two hundred crepes here. I only needed a hundred per cake or I'd have one that stands as tall as what Usa-chan does. And we didn't need quite that much. That'd just be excessive. Although, I have no doubt in my mind that this is going to go off without a hitch. We will need two of them. I've seen aesthetic blogs all over the place that make crepe cakes make them look really nice, but more often than not, they use raspberry filling. And I'd rather not go to the hospital today.

"Hey, Honey," I mixed up the filling, "Can you come here?"

"Sure, Lana-chan," Honey climbed onto a step stool, "What do you need?"

"Here," I fed him a spoonful of filling, "What do you think? Does it need anything?"

"It's perfect!" he approved, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Rhi," I threw the spoon in the sink and got a bigger one out of the drawer, "Could you find me a big, plastic bag? Like, a sandwich bag? If you can find piping bags, that'd be fantastic."

"Can do!" Honey jumped down and ran my fetch quest, "If I do find a piping bag, what kind of tip do you want?"

"A round tip would be fine," I allowed, "But a star tip would be good, too. Surprise me."

"I found a star tip!" he brought me my request.

"Thank you, sweetie," I filled the piping bag and started layering these on top of each other.

"What can I do now?" Honey was all kinds of energetic.

"Look for some strawberries in the fridge," I ordered, "And chocolate chips, too. A little ganache on top of these would be good. Maybe some jam. Strawberry jam! I need strawberry jam, too."

I piped a good-sized spot of the cream filling onto one of the cake plates and put down my first layer. Rings went around the crepe with an inch between them. Then, I put some jam between each ring. After repeating that a hundred and ninety-nine more times and running a chocolate drizzle over both of them, my hands were ready to fall off. But, fortunately, it only took a little over an hour to do. Still, my hands hurt. My back is killing me. My feet are throbbing. I wanted to sit down.

"Oh, son of a bitch," I groaned, "We still have to crank out muffins, don't we?"

"It's alright, Lana-chan," Honey assured, "I'm sure this is plenty."

"No," I pulled myself up by my bootstraps, stumbling a few times over. Maybe I can sit on the floor instead, "I got this handled."

"Lana-chan, no," he put his foot down, "You've done enough. You made two cakes today. You're good. Besides, I'm sure Misuzu's got a whole kitchen staff that'll be in soon to make everything else. You can relax a little."

"I thought something smelled good in here." Speak of the devil, "Lana, what are you and Mitsukuni doing back here?"

"Cooking," I sighed out, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," he allowed, "It's free labor. But you really didn't have to do this."

"I needed to kill some time this morning," I pushed myself back up, "But I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are," Misuzu stopped me, "You've done more than enough already, Lana. Why don't you go out in the dining room? I'll bring you some tea."

"It's ok," I assured, trying to hold myself steady, "I got a good sous chef. I got a few more rounds in me."

"And I'm putting you on the bench," he demanded, "Lana, sweetheart, you're exhausted. Go. Dining room. Now."

"Alright." Fighting Misuzu was not on my list of things to do today, so I left the kitchen and kicked my feet up in the dining room.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," Kyoya walked in, tilting my head back, "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning," I smiled, getting a proper good morning kiss from him.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, noticing my handiwork on the counter.

"Nothing…"

"She made two crepe cakes, Kyo-chan," Honey sold me out.

"That does look like her handiwork," Kyoya figured, "Lana, are you working yourself too hard?"

"No," I shook my head.

"She is." Dammit, Honey. I love you, but keep your mouth shut.

"Well, children," Misuzu came out with a fresh teapot with house blend in it, "I suppose we should be getting things ready for New Year's, shouldn't we?"

"It is getting to be that time again, isn't it?" Kyoya checked his phone.

"Well," I offered, "Maybe we could…"

" _We_ could," Kyoya stopped me before I could start, " _You,_ my dear fiancée, have done plenty. Misuzu, would you like some help?"

"I can't ask you to do that," Misuzu played shy, but we all knew better.

"I'm sure we could make it interesting." If Kyoya Ootori had one talent in this world, it was the ability to work people to do whatever he wanted. And he knew Misuzu's pressure points.

"What kind of interesting?"

"Karuizawa a few summers ago?"

"I'm in!"

 **A/N: Oh, my. Looks like things are going to get competitive around Pension Misuzu again. But poor little Lana's not going to be able to play. She's beat and doesn't realize it. Poor babe. I feel her. On a very spiritual level. And I think that's what's been wrong with me lately. Because even when I'm hella burned out, I won't realize it until it's too late. And I'm having a breakdown. But that's what's been going on with me. How are you? Actually, that's not all that's been going on with me lately. And another reason why I've been kind of burned out. I've been working on something else that I feel really, really good about and I also started my Ao3 account yesterday! I mean, there's nothing on there, but it's the same name there as it is here, so if you're curious. I'm going to start posting to that this Saturday of my Hetalia/Fruits Basket fic (or sooner. Not really sure. Saturday at the latest). I've been working on that in short bursts during the week and hardcore on the weekend. I'm about nine or ten (maybe even eleven) chapters into it. What can I say? I like to keep busy.**

 **Also…Angelica…Dear, sweet Angelica. My absolute peanut. First of all, bold of you to assume I don't read your messages. You shouldn't doubt me. I know I've been distant lately, but I've also been an absolute mess. Roseica, you, too. I don't even remember what I wanted to talk to you about. Between the new story, putting Ao3 together, and a third project that you'll all know about soon enough while keeping things up here, I haven't felt a moment of boredom in the past month. How I haven't OD'd from caffeine is nothing short of a miracle. But Angelica, you specifically. The message you sent me hit me in a place that I didn't want to be hit, but I needed to be hit. Thank you for reminding me why I started this in the first place. If you were within spitting distance, I'd share my Pocky with you (It's strawberry. And it's delightful. :3), but unfortunately. But from the bottom of my heart, everyone, I love you all. And I'm going to stop being sappy to get some done on Trouble Comes in Threes. K? See you next chapter. xx**


	48. Ulterior Motives and Mango Mochi

I love Kyoya. Don't get me wrong. But when his ulterior motives have ulterior motives, that's when I start to worry. Kyoya's schemes could either be very good or very bad. This boy had no in between settings. I knew someone else who was like that. And if they were to team up and throw in a healthy mixture of willing and unwilling participants, it could likely result in disaster. Only they did team up. Misuzu had no middle ground either. And when we add Tamaki shaped kindling to the fire, that's when we have an explosion.

"Hey!" Speak of the devil, "Breakfast!"

"Good morning, Tamaki," I smiled sweetly, hoping Kyoya wouldn't notice.

"Good morning, Lana," Tamaki kissed my cheek, "A beautiful morning, is it not?"

"Absolutely." At the end of December, there's no way I could even consider opening up the windows in the apartment unless I wanted to be covered in snow. But this? Japanese winters were like a New York spring. And I loved it.

"Good morning, Tamaki." Dammit. Kyoya found him, "Listen, I have a little proposition for you."

"Can I have breakfast first?" Tamaki asked so innocently, eyeing up the fruits of my labor, "It all looks really good. Misuzu must have been up early this morning."

"No." I worked my ass off in this kitchen this morning and I deserve a little credit, "I was, though. I'm glad you appreciate my hard work, Tamaki."

"You did all this?" Tamaki gasped, looking over the crepe cakes I put my heart and soul into, "Lana, these are beautiful."

"I would've made muffins, too," I shrugged, "But between Kyoya and Misuzu, I don't know which one wouldn't let me more."

"Probably me," Kyoya assumed, cutting a piece of cake, "So, Tamaki, about this proposition."

"Sure, Kyoya," Tamaki took his plate and sat down, "What is this proposition?"

"Misuzu needs help setting up for tonight," Kyoya told him, "And…"

"We can help!" Tamaki chimed, "We can totally help. Misuzu!"

"Yes, Tamaki?" Misuzu slid over to us. I don't know how he slides in heels, but I'm impressed.

"What all do you need done before tonight?" he asked with a fire in his belly. Dammit, Kyoya.

"Not very much," Misuzu thought, "I need food made, decorations put up, and some advertising in town taken care of."

"Sounds easy to me!" Tamaki squealed. Jesus, where did that energy come from? It's scarily at Rhiannon levels before she had Connor. Or me when I'm that perfect level of caffeinated and medicated.

"And the rooms could stand to be cleaned," Misuzu added, "But the maids are coming in today and they should be able to handle that much."

"And Kyoya," Tamaki wondered, a glint in his eye, "Is this going to be…perhaps…a competition?"

"That's not for me to answer," Kyoya delegated that question to Misuzu. Why do I have visions of this being a disaster?

"Of course it is," Misuzu confirmed. Dammit. Why do these boys always have to be pitted against each other in everything they do? I don't understand it, but maybe it's not meant for me to understand, "For everything you do to accomplish your task, you get five refresher points! Whoever has the most points at the end is the winner!"

"CLUB MEETING!" Tamaki squealed out, bringing Hikaru and Kaoru in from upstairs and Mori from outside.

"It's too early for this, senpai…" Haruhi groaned, stumbling her way in from their room, still half asleep. I'm sure it didn't come easy for her last night. At least it stopped raining just in time for New Year's Eve.

"I call partnering with Haruhi!" Tamaki's particular brand of sunshine was too much for Haruhi to handle. Which led to an immediate thump on the top of his head. But that didn't seem to be his off switch this morning.

"Partnering with Haruhi for what?" Haruhi wondered, laying her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"What's going on, boss?" the twins had the same level of enthusiasm as Haruhi at this point.

"Are we up for some friendly competition?" Tamaki suggested.

Then, Hikaru and Kaoru had an instant shot of espresso injected right to their brain, "ABSOLUTELY!"

"Come on…" Haruhi grumbled, "Does everything have to be competition with you?"

"Without a little competition…" Hikaru asked.

"What's the point of living?" Kaoru mirrored his brother.

"There's nothing wrong with a little fire in the belly, Haruhi," Hikaru teased, poking at her stomach.

"Do you mind?" Haruhi backed away from both of them before she ended up between them.

"Hey, Haruhi," I pulled her away from the mess, "You want to get some coffee?"

"God, yes." I didn't have to tell her twice.

"So, boss," Kaoru asked.

"What does the winner of this competition get?" Hikaru finished.

"There has to be some kind of prize."

"And since we all have rooms here," Honey joined in, "It's not like we can put one of them up."

"Alright," Tamaki thought for a minute, "Whoever wins…Gets my undying love!"

"I already have that!" Haruhi called from the coffee pot.

"And I know what it's like," Kyoya rolled his eyes, "It's smothering. Try again, Tamaki."

"Alright," Tamaki dug deeper, "Whoever wins…Gets a year of unlimited access to Lana and Kyoya's apartment!"

"Yay!" the twins sang out.

"A whole year!" Honey chirped, "We could spend some time in New York, too, Takashi. Now that we know I can go back to the US."

"Mmhmm," Mori hummed, just as awake as the rest of us. That weren't already jacked on…something.

"Um…" I raised my hand, "I have a question…"

"Yes!" Tamaki called on me, "From the lovely young lady in the back!"

"Do Kyoya and I not get a say in that?" I wondered, "You know…Since it is _our_ apartment you're pimping out here?"

"Not at all!"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "Besides, you and I already have this one in the bag."

"Wait," I perked up, "Are you saying we're in this?"

"I mean…" Kyoya backtracked, "I am. I like our apartment, Lana. And a year of unlimited access to it is tantalizing."

"It's our freaking apartment!" I reminded him, "We already have unlimited access to it!"

"Think of it this way," he explained, "If _we're_ the ones to win, it keeps everyone else from winning. And like I said. We have this in the bag, koibito."

"If you say so," I let him have this one. Whatever it may be, "Wait, why am I not in it? It's my apartment on the line, too."

"Because," Kyoya settled me, "You've already done plenty. You can stay here."

"Alright, men!" Tamaki dissolved them, "Pick your task!"

"We got decorating!" the twins decided.

"We got advertising!" Tamaki picked.

"Why do we have advertising?" Haruhi asked, "I can't do advertising."

"Come on, Haruhi," Tamaki insisted, "You're adorable. No one would be able to say no to your face. Or mine, for that matter. Between the two of us, I bet we could get all of Karuizawa to be here before midnight!"

"We could do advertising, too!" Honey figured, "That seems easy enough."

"Looks like Lana and I have food then," Kyoya assumed, sitting me down at one of the tables, "You stay here. I'm going to go to the grocery store. Misuzu, are you out of anything?"

"I'm out of everything," Misuzu told him, "Because someone decided she would take it upon herself to make breakfast this morning."

"It's free labor, Misuzu," I pointed out, "I knew you wouldn't say no."

"And I'm still not saying no," Misuzu smiled, "There's a list on the fridge in the kitchen."

"Why do I have to stay here?" I whined, "I don't want to sit around the pension when I'm more than capable of helping. The least I can do is go to the grocery store, Kyoya."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Kyoya worried, "You've been on your feet all morning, sweetheart."

"And I can stand to be on them some more," I assured, kissing his cheek, "It's sweet that you're worried about me, but I'm alright. I promise."

"We can go," Mori offered, taking my hand and throwing me on his back like I was nothing.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Kyoya smiled a bit with the peace of mind that I wouldn't be alone if I collapse from exhaustion. Not to mention, Mori gave some of the best piggyback rides, so I'm not complaining. Although, I wish he would've warned me before he grabbed me. That was kind of unexpected.

"No problem."

And so, Mori and I began our great, grand trip to the grocery store just down the road from the bed and breakfast. Being in the US for so long, I forget how cute Karuizawa is. It's so quaint and so pretty. Especially this time of year. Everyone had decorations out for New Year's and all the shops were running some kind of sale, so…bonus. I remember the first time I was here. I got caught up in the coziness then, too. But at that time, anything to distract me from the mess my parents made here was more than welcome. It's hard to believe it, but I actually miss those days. Of being able to see Karuizawa for the first time.

But Mori and I were men on a mission. We were so caught up in actually leaving that we may or may not have forgotten Misuzu's list. However, I had a feeling I knew what we needed. And what I'd need to replace from this morning. Even though they were all ingredients Misuzu had a plethora of, I knew he was out of strawberries. I did go through a whole carton of them. But hot damn, they were good. And Kyoya could say I was out of this all he wanted. There was no way in hell I was passing up the opportunity to share a kitchen with him. It's always fun to cook with him. We really should do that more often.

"Hey, Mori," I was finally back on my feet. We didn't need to walk the grocery store with me riding Yoda on Mori's back. Those looks burn under my skin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lana," he allowed, "What's up?"

"Why did you say you'd come with me?" I wondered, "It's the grocery store. It's not like it's very exciting."

"Because," Mori took my hand, "I like hanging out with you, Lana. We don't get to do that anymore."

"I know," I melted inside. Mori always was a man of few words, but when he spoke…Did it warm my little heart to no end, "You know, you and Honey are more than welcome to come see me. Any time. It's not like you two don't know where I live."

"If Mitsukuni and I win," he smiled, "I may have to take you up on that."

"If you two win," I giggled, "I guess I'd feel better about this whole mess. Don't get me wrong. I love Tamaki to death, but dear god, he's a handful and Haruhi can only take so much. But then, there's the twins. One on one, they're not too bad. I can manage that much. But both of them at the same time unattended? I may actually snap. That's not stress I need in my life. So, if I had to be cheering for someone, I'm on yours and Honey's side."

"What about you and Kyoya?"

"We make a hell of a force in the kitchen together," I thought back to a certain pub in London where the owner (former owner…) threw us in his kitchen. And the two of us made braised lamb together, "It's not something most people know, but if Tamaki or the twins think they have the upper hand, they are sorely mistaken. The twins have an eye. Tamaki's got the charisma. But Kyoya and I have the skill and the ability to work together like a well oiled machine."

"And what about Mitsukuni and me?"

"Honey's cute as a button," I pointed out, "I'm sure people will fall for that face hook, line, and sinker. And when he's next to you, he's only that much more adorable. It's textbook host club. Which means, if and when you two win, it'll be the win no one expects. Like an underdog thing."

"I'm glad to see you think so highly of us," Mori cleared all the soba off the shelf and threw it into our cart.

"Everybody loves a good underdog," I beamed, wrapping myself around his arm.

"I'll think about it," he confessed, "Coming to see you and Kyoya. I liked being in New York."

"I liked having you," I rested my head on his shoulder, scanning the shelf for the industrial sized bottle of soy sauce. I know it's here somewhere.

"Are you alright, Lana?" Mori picked my head up.

"I'm fine," I promised. Although, I might be a little tired than what I thought I was. Maybe Kyoya was right and I should've stayed behind. Or maybe I needed a little something, something to take care of that, "Nothing Red Bull doesn't cure."

"Ok," he held me up while we continued browsing.

"You think we should make mochi, too?" I wondered, finding the big ass bottle of soy sauce I was looking for.

"Have you ever made mochi?"

"No," I shook my head, "But I'm sure Kyoya can. Besides, how hard can making mochi actually be?"

"It's not," Mori admitted, "Does Misuzu have rice flour?"

"In copious quantities," I nodded. In my search through Pension Misuzu's pantry this morning, I took a mental note of everything that was in there. And I'm pretty sure there was at least my weight in rice flour, "I'm feeling mango. And maybe some green tea mochi. Maybe strawberry, too. Maybe in different colors? That sounds nice. And I'll need to get a food marker, too."

"Let's get to it."

By the time Mori and I had done a lap around the grocery store and checked out (and I may have shotgunned a big can of blue Red Bull), we may not have much left for what we had to do. But like I said, Kyoya and me in a kitchen works like a well oiled machine. We got this handled. If Kyoya works on the soba and I work on the mochi, we'll be able to have it all done before Misuzu starts the New Year's party. Yay! Micromanagement! When we got back to the bed and breakfast, everyone had already started their jobs. While he waited for Mori to get back, Honey helped Hikaru and Kaoru decorate the dining room. I don't know how those two alone are going to have the whole place decorated before eight o'clock, but they're both braver men than I.

"Kyoya!" I toodled my happy, well caffeinated ass to the kitchen with half a dozen bags hanging off my arms. And that was just the soba noodles, "I'm back!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Kyoya greeted me properly with one little kiss, "Did you leave anything there?"

"I got a little carried away," I admitted, "Mori's bringing in the rest."

"Lana…" Speak of the devil, "Where do you want me to put this?"

"On the counter's fine," I directed him to the island in the middle of the kitchen. And he had more bags than I did.

"I should've known better," Kyoya let out a heavy sigh, "I shouldn't have let you go grocery shopping by yourself."

"I had Mori with me!"

"But he doesn't know how to say no to anyone other than Honey-senpai."

"True," I winced, "Sorry, Mori."

"He's right," Mori let it slide, "Do you need anything else?"

"We got it," I sent him off, "But thank you."

Mori left Kyoya and me in the kitchen to cause our beautiful chaos. One would think I'd be all cooked out from this morning. But I was always down to do some baking. Kyoya shook his head, "Really, Lana…"

"What do you mean?" I started cutting mangos, handling myself surprisingly well around a knife, "I think I got plenty."

"I think you got more than plenty," he teased, pouring some of the soy sauce into a saucepan, "What are you making?"

"Mochi," I told him, "There's nothing wrong with doing a little something, something sweet, is there?"

"Go ahead," Kyoya allowed, "Who am I to stop you? But you really don't think you've done enough?"

"I know I've done plenty," I threw my mango into a bowl I had off to the side, "But I wanted to do more. I shouldn't push myself so hard, but to me, this isn't pushing at all. In fact, it's weirdly centering."

"Alright," he trusted my judgment, "Any ideas on how to serve the soba noodles?"

"I'm thinking bento," I suggested, "That'd be ok, wouldn't it?"

"Soba and mochi?" Kyoya thought it over, "Maybe some dumplings if we're feeling ambitious. A couple soups for fun?"

"I think we have this handled," I gave him a kiss.

"Absolutely."

"We got this competition in the bag, don't we, baby?"

"You're damn right, we do."

 **A/N: I love when these two get competitive, but I love it even more when they team up. I feel like with the right push and Kyoya taking the yakuza route he was born for, he and Lana could make the most powerful yakuza family in the world. Not to mention, they'd make pretty babies. But Lana would probably keep them out of the family business as much as she could. I mean…She's seen Ritsu. You can't tell me that wouldn't have any effect on her decision making. But I'm going to go play Crash Bandicoot now (or the more likely, go back to working on and posting a new chapter of Trouble Comes in Threes). See you next chapter! xx**


	49. Kiss Me at Midnight

**A/N: *is still reeling from Endgame trauma last night***

After everything we had done today (especially me) and all of the work Kyoya and I put in with the kitchen, I think we all deserved a little nap. Not only did we get it done before Misuzu's party, but we have time to spare. And after four hundred bento boxes of assorted treats, my ass had been sufficiently kicked. I balled up in the dead center of our bed and went right to sleep. Was it a dick move to take up the whole bed? A little. But I had been going steady since five. I earned the bed.

When I woke up, it was almost time for the party to start. Since it is New Year's Eve, I suppose I can stand some glitter. I did have a dress that had some sparkle to it. As I let my long, blonde and blue hair down over my shoulders, I had come to a sudden realization. Some days, I look pretty damn good. It's nice when I can look in a mirror and not be repulsed. Good for you, Lana. Slowly, but surely, you're gaining a semblance of self-esteem.

"Hello," Kyoya came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What kind of brownie points are you trying to score here?" I teased, squirming under him with a smile on my face.

"All I did was say hi," he kissed my cheek, "I know better than to work the host charms on you anymore."

"Do you?" I had a feeling he was lying, but I'll take it.

"I promise I don't," Kyoya swore, giving me a spin around, "You really are something, Lana. Did you know that?"

"Not until recently," I admitted, "But thank you."

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of our bed.

I ran through my mental checklist, "I am well-rested. I've eaten today. I'm medicated. And to top it all off, I look cute as hell. You're damn right, I'm ready for tonight!"

"That's my girl," Kyoya smiled, "Where did this come from?"

"Where did what come from?" I asked, putting a new pair of earrings in.

"Your sudden burst of confidence," he pointed out, "It's kind of cute on you."

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, "It comes and goes in waves. But it is nice."

"In that case," Kyoya pulled me into his lap, "Before you and I don't leave this room tonight, let's go downstairs, yeah?"

"Yes, please," I think I like him. Don't tell anyone, but he might be the one.

Regardless of what I thought of him, Kyoya and I made our way downstairs and into the main lounge. Damn, the twins did a nice job down here. Everything was either sparkling, shimmering, or covered in some kind of chiffon or twinkle lights. I liked it. Like Aladdin's wet dreams. Either way, I was here for it. By the looks of it, Tamaki and Haruhi did a good job, too. As did Honey and Mori. Word definitely got out.

And there are a lot of people here…

I wasn't anticipating this. I thought it'd be more like it was last year when we had nine people in a hotel room and I knew every single one of them. Hell, I shared blood with one of them. Two, if we're counting the little one that had just started growing inside of her. But this? This was a little extreme. This was an easy five hundred people in one room. And I don't think I like it. To think I was ready to punch a hole in the wall before Kyoya and I came downstairs. Now…Definitely a change of tune.

Maybe I could hide this one out. I'm sure there's a potted plant somewhere that's big enough to shield me from the world. Or maybe I could steal a work uniform? No one thinks to look at the caterers. No. I'll be ok. I can try this. I can manage. It's just a few hundred people. It's not the end of the world. I can do this.

Or I'm lying through my damn teeth. I lasted half an hour before I had to go back upstairs. Once I knew I was out of Kyoya's eyeshot, I kicked my heels off and ran for the stairs. However, I didn't expect to run into a brick wall of a human being. In more ways than one. Dammit. Just when I was hoping that I wouldn't get caught. Here I am…Getting caught.

"You ok, Lana?" Mori recovered, making sure to catch me to keep me from falling down the stairs.

"Yeah," I shook him off, "I'm good."

I started running up the stairs again, "Lana…"

"What?" I turned around, "I just need to get something. I'll be right back."

"Lana…" Mori knew better. I hated more than anything that Mori knew better. That made it harder to lie to him. And I had to get more creative.

"I do," I tried not to sound defensive, "I have a…"

"Lana…" He wasn't having it. He knew better. Dammit, Mori. He took my hands, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I merely shook my head, not having much of the energy to do anything else. Although, I could feel the tears bubbling in the back of my throat. Why do I have to be the type to cry when I'm upset? Why couldn't I have gotten lucky and been the type to internalize everything? Why do I have to wear my stupid heart on my sleeve? I hated it, "I'm just going up to the room."

"Mind if I join you?" Mori wasn't going to let me deal with that alone. No matter how badly I wanted to. I'd probably thank him for it later, but for now, I wanted to push him down the stairs.

"No," I allowed, "Not at all."

"Alright," he and I went the rest of the way up the stairs and we made ourselves comfortable on the floor. The bed was more than available, but that was where I slept with my fiancé. Mori wasn't going to taint that. Instead, he let me come down in his lap on our balcony. Even though it was a little cold outside, Mori's body heat took care of that. I laid my head on his shoulder and damn near fell asleep, but something kept me awake.

"Hey, Mori…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" I shut my eyes for a moment or two, "For not letting me do this alone. And I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you."

"I understand," Mori hushed me, "You weren't ok. Do you still need to get out of your head?"

"Maybe." Honestly, at this point, I wasn't sure. Better for me to get out of my head than stay in it and drown.

"Do you have any New Year's resolutions?" he wondered.

"It's funny you mention that," I chuckled a bit under my breath.

"And why's that?"

"Because," I explained, "New Year's resolutions are the biggest lies we tell ourselves. They're just an excuse for people to make unfulfilled promises to themselves that they can tell other people. Chances are, they're never going to do it."

"That's a cynical way of looking at it," Mori pointed out.

"It's based on fact," I went on, "Four years ago, Rhiannon bought a gym membership on New Year's Day. On January 2nd, I watched her clean Chipotle off a white t-shirt with her gym membership card while she was sitting on her couch, watching cartoons in sweatpants. Tell me New Year's resolutions aren't hooey and I'll call you a liar."

"Maybe not," Mori thought, "But it's nice to think of it as a blank slate. You don't have to worry about last year. All that's left is what's in front of you."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He had a hell of a way to see the world. Better than my cynical ass.

"Lana…?" Kyoya stuck his head in our room.

"Outside, baby," I called back.

"Hey," he didn't even flinch at Mori being there. Because Kyoya knew better, "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," I nodded, "But I think I'll be alright."

"Let me guess," Kyoya took me out of Mori's lap, "Tonight was too much to handle, wasn't it?"

"Kind of," I nuzzled my face in his chest, completely drained.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," he ran his hand down my back, "I'm sorry you had to, but I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Mori assured, "Happy to help."

"It's almost midnight, sweetheart," Kyoya pulled me onto my feet, "Do you want me to bring everyone in here or do you want to go back downstairs?"

"I think I can go back downstairs," I decided, "I'm too tired to care at this point, so why not go celebrate with my friends and forget about everyone else?"

"There you are," he kissed my forehead, "You had me worried, Lana. I thought you weren't in there anymore."

"Nope," I hid a smile in his shoulder, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. You'll have to try harder than that."

"Who said I'd want to get rid of you?"

Mori, Kyoya, and I headed back downstairs into the lounge where half the people had already left, so the crowd wasn't nearly as huge as what it was. Thank God. This I could handle. But with a couple minutes to midnight, I had one person that there was no way in hell I'd be able to leave out of this night. Mostly because she'd never let me live it down. It's only a couple minutes before eleven o'clock in the morning in New York. I know damn well she's awake. Possibly even at work. I pulled my phone out of my bra and scrolled through my contacts.

"Hi, sweetie!" my sister chimed on the other end. Someone's gotten sleep recently, "How are you? How's Japan?"

"It's almost midnight," I told her, "And I can't leave you out of our New Year's celebration."

"Lana," Rhiannon awed, "Flattered! Lucky bitch. I wish I was in Tokyo, too, but…"

"We're not in Tokyo," I corrected her, "Kyoya took me to Karuizawa for week two. I didn't know he'd be inviting the rest of the family along, too, but here they all are."

"Hi, guys!"

"We're at a party, Rhiannon. They can't hear you."

"Aww…" she pouted, "Send them my love any…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the room screeched. Kyoya pulled my face closer to his, giving me a sweet, gentle kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Rhiannon squeaked.

"It's New Year's Day now," I beamed, surrendering to my fiancé's embrace, "Congratulations, Rhi. We're officially in two different years."

"And what's the future look like, my dear sister?"

It was hard for me to tell. Because I had almost everything I wanted in one room. And I couldn't be happier, "I can't tell you. Space-time continuum. You're breaking up."

"Yeah, yeah," Rhiannon chuckled to herself, "I know when I'm not wanted. Go on. Go suck your fiancé's face off."

"My pleasure."

"Gross."

Click.

"Can we try that again?" I requested.

"My pleasure," Kyoya full on dipped me, making sure not to drop me. Someone has improved since last New Year's kiss. And I think I like it, "I love you, Lana."

"I love you more," I cuddled into him. Yeah. I keep this one.

"Now that we have that out of the way," he suggested, "Do you think I could maybe have a dance with you?"

"Please."

 **A/N: These two are so damn cute, aren't they? Look. I'm sorry it's up late. Quit looking at me like that. But it's up late. Better late than next week. That was the Fairy Tail fic a couple weeks ago. I was too beat to do it. Much like I was today. I ran some errands this morning that kicked my ass and I couldn't get with it. I'm sorry, but here we are. And Happy New Year! But we all remember what happens after New Year's, right…? See you next chapter! xx**


	50. Happy New Year

**A/N: Hi there, you beautiful creature you. Shall we? Quick check?**

 **Have you drank anything today? Water? Juice? Tea? Not bleach? Hot chocolate? Some days hot chocolate hits the spot. Glass of milk, maybe? Personally, I can't do that last one very well, but coconut milk usually does pretty good for me.**

 **Have you eaten anything? Even the littlest thing can make the biggest difference.**

 **Have you taken any medications you need to? Those are important to keep up on.**

 **What kind of sleep have you gotten recently? You need a nap? Take one. This isn't going anywhere. If it's 2AM and you're up reading this, get your ass to bed. It'll be here in the morning.**

 **Have you done any sort of significant movement today? Spoken to people in one way or another? You know…Little self care things. Sometimes, I need to be your mother. And this is one way I do that. Just want to make sure you're doing ok. I worry about you. So, if you answered no to any of the questions above, go take care of whichever one applies and then, you can come back. I'll wait…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **You back? Yeah. You back. Hi. How are you feeling? Better? Good. Now, fun fact, it is Sunday right now when I'm writing this. Why? Because I got invited to a last minute road trip and I'm hammering this shit out as quickly as I can. I've already finished a chapter for Thursday today and thought, let's give this Tuesday thing a shot. So, it's kind of like when I leave for Michigan, but I'm not going to Michigan. I don't really know where I'm going, but that's half the fun of a road trip, right? Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable and let's get to it, yeah?**

Last night was fun. Then, it was not so fun. But then, the clock struck midnight and everything was ok. I had the man I loved and my friends that loved me. What more could I ask for? After a long night of excitement and partying, Kyoya and I were some of the first to turn in. No one was surprised. If there were a mom and dad of our group, it's totally us. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing. There's something fulfilling about being able to take care of my friends. Even though they can get exhausting. Worth it.

When I woike up early that afternoon, I felt an extra body in the bed. It's not like our bed wasn't big enough, but I don't remember us having a plus one in our bed. But once I realized who it was, the world started to make more sense. Granted, my head was still kind of fuzzy, but better this one instead of some weirdo.

"Honey," I spoke softly, giving him a little nudge, "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Oh…" Honey let out a little yawn, his mouth forming a perfect O, "Good morning, Lana-chan."

"Are you ok?" I worried, pulling him into my chest.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, cuddling into me, "I had a nightmare last night and you said I could stay here."

"Did Kyoya say it was ok, too?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Honey shut his eyes again, "I think so. Kyo-chan might have been asleep when I asked."

Now that I think about it, I do remember Honey coming in with tears in his eyes. There wasn't a worse sight in the world than Honey crying. It tore my heart to ribbons. There's no way I could say no to that little face. So, I let it go, "Alright. Are you going back to sleep?"

"Thinking about it…"

"Who are you talking to, Lana?" Kyoya groaned, still half asleep on the other side of the bed. He rolled over to see our guest in my arms, "Honey-senpai, why are you in here?"

"Because," Honey explained himself, "I had a nightmare and Takashi had gone to town early this morning, so Lana-chan was the closest. I couldn't be by myself, Kyo-chan. And Lana-chan's nice to cuddle with."

"He's got you there," I pointed out, "I am pretty squishy, Kyoya."

"It's true," Kyoya agreed, "And I guess that's alright. You can stay."

"Yay…" Honey laid his head on my chest, ready to go back to sleep. I think Kyoya may be on the same wavelength.

Ring, ring.

"Dammit," Kyoya growled, "Lana, who is that?"

"Go back to sleep," I hushed him, kissing his cheek, "It's me."

"You're not calling yourself."

"It's a video call from my sister," I grabbed my phone off the nightstand, making the beeping stop, "Morning, Rhi."

"Morning?" she scoffed, "It's damn near midnight where I'm at. Oh my…"

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dear Penthouse Forum…?" Rhiannon wondered, noticing both Kyoya and Honey laying on top of me in one way or another.

"God, you're old," I teased, "No. Honey had a nightmare, so he crawled in with Kyoya and me. Nothing naughty happened."

"You could say that again," Kyoya grumbled in his sleep. At least I thought he was sleeping.

"Nobody asked you," I gave him a little swat to the nose, "What do you want, Rhiannon?"

"I just thought I'd ring in the New Year with my sister," Rhiannon figured, "Nice quiet night with the boyfriend and the dog and the spawn."

"That's real nice," I giggled, "You call Connor your spawn?"

"He is our spawn," she defended, "Have you seen this kid?"

"Yes, I have," I nodded, "Don't call him a spawn."

"Fine," Rhiannon dropped it, "It's hard to believe that last year, I was getting drunk with a bunch of kids in London for New Year's. The year before that, I did a line of blow off someone's lower back and stayed up for three days after."

"I'd say you've traded up," I shrugged, "But maybe that's just me."

"No," she smiled, looking down at her arm, "I'd say I did, too. Well…Hi there, cutie. You're supposed to be asleep yet. Getting hungry?"

"Baby wake up?" I assumed.

"Yeah," Rhiannon melted, "And you should've seen his head jerk toward my phone. You hear Auntie Lana, don't you, Connor?"

"Tilt me down!" I demanded, "I want to see him, too."

"Fine, fine," she panned her phone down to the beautiful bean in her arm, "Who's in there?"

"Hi, Connor," my heart skipped a beat. I have such a cute nephew. He's such a peanut, "I miss him."

"He misses you, too," Rhiannon threw guilt at me, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon," I promised, "Our flight leaves tomorrow. Kyoya's trying to get us a direct flight, but chances are, that won't happen."

"Hawaii layovers aren't so bad," Kyoya admitted, waking up some more, "Hello, Rhiannon."

"Hi, Kyoya," Rhiannon beamed, "Good morning. I'm glad to see you've joined us."

"Where's Elliot?" I wondered, trying to find him in the background.

"He passed out on the couch," she reported, "Damn lightweights, huh, kid?"

Connor merely made some babbling noises while his mama got up from her living room chair, "Leave him alone."

"The fact that he got tonight off is nothing short of a miracle," Rhiannon admitted, grabbing one of Connor's bottles out of the fridge. But then, she caught a glimpse of the clock, "Hold on! It's 11:59!"

"Alright," I let her have that one. Rhiannon lived for New Year's. Why? I may never know.

"Yay!" she chimed, watching it hit midnight, "We're in the same year again!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Rhi," I rubbed my eyes.

"So," Rhiannon figured, "You two should be back in a couple days, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "We're leaving Japan tomorrow. We'll be leaving Karuizawa soon."

"We should be," Kyoya checked a clock, "Didn't you need to see Yuuichi before we left town?"

"Dammit," I grumbled, "That's right."

"That's your hot doctor, right?" Rhiannon needed sleep. She was losing her filter.

"That's my brother, Rhiannon," Kyoya rolled his eyes, "He's married. Two kids."

"I know," she hummed, "I'm unmarried with one kid and an Elliot. For what it's worth. It's not like I'm going to screw around on Elliot. I love him too much."

"What was that?" I teased, "You what?"

"Oh, crap…" Rhiannon bit her tongue, "I just said the thing, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Elliot's voice thundered over her, kissing the top of her head, "I love you, too, darling. It doesn't kill you to say it once in a while."

"Aww," I gushed, "Look at them, Kyoya. Aren't they adorable?"

"I hate you, Lana," Rhiannon glared at me.

"That's ok," Kyoya kissed my cheek, "I love her. It's balanced."

"Ass kisser."

"We need to be going, Lana," Kyoya told me, "If you're going to see Yuuichi in his office, he goes home at five o'clock."

"Good call," I agreed, "Hey, Rhi, I hate to cut you off, but we need to be heading back to Tokyo and it's a four hour drive and I got a doctor's appointment."

"Only you, sweetie," Rhiannon yawned a bit, "Kiss the babies for me."

I leaned over, giving one to Kyoya, and then, kissed the top of Honey's head, "Two down."

"Aww!" she whined, "Did I miss out on Honey?"

"No," I angled my phone down at him, "He's asleep. Honey…"

"Hmm?" Honey opened one eye, "What is it, Lana-chan?"

"Rhiannon sends her love."

"Oh," he perked up, "Hi, Rhi-chan!"

"Hi, sweetie!" No one could make Rhiannon light up quite like Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It was impossible. Except for maybe Connor in the right light. Honey and Rhiannon had a cute relationship and I loved it, "Go back to sleep, ok?"

"I don't want to!" Honey's awake. Honey was definitely awake now.

"Hey," I settled him, "Connor's trying to sleep. It's late there."

"Oh…" he remembered, "I'm sorry. I forgot you were in a different time zone, Rhi-chan."

"It's alright, sweetie," she allowed, "Connor's simple and he doesn't take much to fall asleep. I put on some lo-fi and he's out like a light."

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Rhiannon laughed, "I have the easiest baby in existence. Everyone kept telling me, just wait, Rhiannon. He's going to keep you up at all hours of the night and scream and be a little asshole, but no. I have the most chill baby. And I love it."

"Don't say that too loud," I warned her, "Don't put that kind of voodoo out in the universe."

"We're alright, though," she looked down at the bundle of squish in her elbow with a bottle in his mouth, "Just the three of us, kid."

"I'll make sure to let you know as soon as our flight touches down," I promised, "I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, love," Elliot blew me a kiss into Rhiannon's phone.

"Say, bye-bye," Rhiannon lifted up Connor's little wrist, making him wave to me. And I'm a damn puddle.

"Bye, guys," I hung my phone up and damn near started crying.

"Lana," Kyoya worried, "What's the matter?"

"I'm very weak hearted," I giggled to myself, "And I miss my sister."

"I miss your sister, too," he admitted, "It's strange, not going to work with Rhiannon."

"You work at Rhi-chan's shop?" Honey gave him a look.

"Interning, yeah," Kyoya nodded, "But if I'm lucky and she asks me nicely, I'll end up a partner at her new shop."

"When's that opening?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "She's asked me to keep an eye out for locations, so it's a step in the right direction. But between school and work and Lana and the fraternity, I'm stretched pretty thin these days."

"You can manage that…" I hoped, "Right?"

"I've managed much more with much less time," Kyoya slipped me a little kiss, "I'm ok, Lana. I promise. This trip was definitely a necessity, but it'll be nice to get back to our regularly scheduled reality. And that starts with us getting back to Tokyo, so you can see Yuuichi. Go on…"

We did have to get back to Tokyo. Not that I'm complaining. And we'd be back in town for one more night. I couldn't wait. One last night in Japan and I get to spend it in Tokyo with my loving fiancé and clearing my mind before we leave with his brother. That's not too terribly bad. It's going to be the getting past Misuzu that's going to suck something awful.

"Is this the last of your luggage?" Misuzu asked, already getting choked up.

"That's the last of it," I nodded, "Are you going to be alright, Misuzu?"

"Yeah," he brushed me off, "I'll be fine…I think…"

"Misuzu," I threw myself into his chest, "You'll live without me. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

"When?"

"Spring break, probably?" I figured, checking with Kyoya.

"We could manage a few days here for spring break," he nodded, "Unless everyone comes to see us for spring break instead."

"Speaking of," the twins chimed in.

"Which team…"

"Won the contest, Misuzu?"

"Oh!" Misuzu chirped, "I almost forgot. It was no contest. Lana and Kyoya won. They're a dream in the kitchen together."

"What?" they groaned.

"But they can't have unlimited access to their apartment for a year," Tamaki pointed out, "They live there!"

"If you had to pick a second place winner?" Hikaru asked.

"Honey and Mori," Misuzu picked, "They got the most people here."

"How?" Tamaki whined, "Haruhi and I picked the busiest corner in town!"

"Life finds a way, I guess," Misuzu shrugged.

"Yay!" Honey sang out, "A whole year of being able to come and go to Lana-chan and Kyo-chan's apartment as we please, Takashi! Maybe we should fly back with them."

"Maybe," Mori looked at me from the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction. I gave him a little nod.

"Better luck next New Year," I put my hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "That doesn't mean you're barred from our apartment, Tamaki. You just need to call first. And I don't think you're going to leave Haruhi behind like that."

"Of course not," Tamaki hugged his girlfriend tight, much to her dismay, "I couldn't do that. It'd break my heart."

"You're going to break my spine, Senpai," Haruhi squirmed in his embrace.

"I'll miss you, Misuzu," I smiled, "If we don't see you during spring break, we'll at the very latest see you at our wedding."

"I'm invited?" That was enough to bring the light back to his eyes.

"Of course you are," I scoffed, "Why wouldn't I invite you? I can't have Ranka there unattended. It'd just be a mess."

"Lana!" Misuzu threw his arms around me, "I'm so touched!"

"We do need to get going," Kyoya took my hand, "Misuzu, always a pleasure."

"You, too, Kyoya," Misuzu sent us off and we all headed back to Tokyo. These road trips with Kyoya were good for my soul. Good music, the top down on his car, and the best company. And I managed to squeak out of the bed and breakfast without Misuzu breaking into tears. No one would've been surprised if he did, but I'm impressed. But now, we needed to get back to Tokyo. And I needed to go see my doctor. One of the few I've ever had that I didn't have homicidal thoughts about.

And in the nick of time, too. Kyoya dropped me at Yuuichi's office while he found our hotel for the night. I told him that I shouldn't be long, since not much has really been bothering me. But still. It'll be nice to check in with Yuuichi before we leave town tomorrow morning. He is my second favorite brother-in-law after all. Only barely, though. Elliot and I have history.

"I'm sorry," his receptionist tried turning me away at the door, "Dr. Ootori's just about to leave for the day."

"I know I'm late," I apologized, "But I have an outstanding appointment with…"

"She's alright," Yuuichi called from his office.

"But Dr. Ootori," she defended, "Our hours are between…"

"Alright then," Yuuichi came out with his jacket on his arm and his bag on his shoulder, "If that's the case, then I'll have to take this one out with me."

"But your…"

"Good night," he cut her off, slipping his hand into mine, "Shall we?"

"Yeah." What the hell just happened? "Um…Yuuichi?"

"Yes, Lana?" Yuuichi had the weirdest smile on his face. I've seen the same one on his brother a few times. A mixture of pettiness and mild anxiousness. At least that's my thought.

"What was that all about?"

"My father likes to think he still has me under my thumb," he explained, "I told you that I got a new office, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "But…"

"It's a family owned building," Yuuichi clarified, "So, he figures I should have rigorous work hours. And my receptionist isn't the same receptionist I had at my old office. It looks like this appointment's going to have to be off the books. That's ok with you, isn't it?"

"Fine by me," I allowed. Who was I to stop him?

"When are you leaving, Lana?" he wondered, knowing it'd be soon.

"I need to be getting back," I told him, "We both do. It'd be awesome to stick around longer, but I got other things going on. As soon as we get back, I go right into Chicago rehearsals and things are about to get hectic."

"And how's that treating you?"

"I think I got it handled," I hoped, "I mean, once the lights are on me on opening night, I'm sure I won't even realize the people are there. As long as I don't jump after the first applause, I got this."

"What made you do Chicago?" Yuuichi asked, "You don't strike me as the type for musical theatre."

"You'd be amazed," I giggled, "I didn't actively choose to be in Chicago. It's how I got out of reading out loud for my drama class. My drama teacher told me he liked me for Roxie Hart, so if I auditioned for Chicago, I'd be exempt for the rest of the year. What he failed to tell me was that he planned on casting me right then and there."

"In other words…"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "He bullied me into it. But I love Chicago and I know the story like the back of my hand, so my chances of screwing up are pretty slim."

"Let me know when opening night is," Yuuichi requested, "I may need to make a trip to New York then."

"It's off-Broadway," I settled him, "It's nothing worth flying from here to Honolulu to JFK for."

"You are, though," he smiled at me, "I'm going to miss you when you're gone, Lana. You're always such a delight to talk to."

"I'll miss you, too," I laid my head on his shoulder.

"But all in all?" Yuuichi brought it back, "How are you doing? You alright? Good to fly? Needing dosage adjustments?"

"No," I shook my head, "I mean, I had a problem with crowds the other night, but I think that was because there were too many people in too small of a space. Other than that, I'm alright."

"That's good to hear," he applauded, "Why don't you get to your hotel and rest up? I'm sure you have an early flight tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," I nodded begrudgingly, "4AM. Who gets a flight at 4AM?"

"Apparently you."

"Ugh…" I groaned, "Don't remind me."

"You'll sleep on the plane," Yuuichi brushed me off, "You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Yuuichi," I scoffed, "You're such a help."

"I do what I can," he pulled me to his chest, "I meant it, Lana. I am going to miss you. It wouldn't kill you to call once in a while."

"You sound like my sister," I rolled my eyes, "Or my mother if she ever dropped a line."

"I'll take the compliment," Yuuichi couldn't have been talking about my mother. He's met her. And he knew Rhiannon, too. It's no contest, "Go. Hotel. Bed."

"I'm way too awake to go to sleep," I admitted, "I think Kyoya and I will get dinner first. Then, we'll think about going to bed."

"Always with that sharp tongue," he let out a heavy sigh, "Honestly, when I met your sister, I thought she'd be like you. Turns out you're more like Rhiannon than you think. I could almost hear her voice come out of you."

"Trust me," I assured, "Rhiannon and I are opposite ends of the spectrum."

"If you say so," Yuuichi had that damn smirk Kyoya gets when he thinks he's won an argument on his face. I wasn't sure if I should kiss him or punch him. So instead, I fell into his hug, "It was nice seeing you again, Lana."

"You, too, Yuuichi." Looks like Kyoya knew what he was doing. Yuuichi had walked me to our hotel. What a gentleman. If his bitch receptionist wouldn't have turned me away…

However, whenever I got to our room, Kyoya ushered me right back out. Apparently, Tamaki had an idiot idea for one last family dinner while we were still in town. Kyoya could be all angry and bitter all he wanted. He missed our friends as much as they missed us. And I couldn't blame him. Some of them may be morons, but they were our morons.

 **A/N: That's right. And they're precious. And holy hell, I wasn't anticipating this chapter being this long. But here we are. I'm sure you're not complaining, random citizen. But I think I'm going to call this a night. Because I'm finishing this at damn near ten o'clock on Sunday and I still have one chapter left to do. I'm doing that tomorrow. Screw it. My eyes are killing me, my dog has to pee, and I'm beat. Besides, I had this idiot idea to half ass an ita bag. If you don't know what those are, Google them. They're cool as hell. And God knows I have the supplies to do it. So, I love you. And I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	51. One More Night

**A/N: Good morning, lovelies. How are we? Doing alright? Good. Me, too. Aside from a little dizziness I have going on, but that's manageable. I mean, it sucks because it's on the right side of my head, but we all know what the right side of your brain does, right? That's where all the creative shit is. Hey! Remember when I gave you last week's update and I told you I was taking a last-minute, out of the blue road trip? Well, if you don't follow me on Twitter, I was in Branson! For my friends out of the US, Branson's in Missouri. It's a little ways out from St. Louis (Maybe an hour or two.). But it was a good time. A lot better than I was anticipating. There's a sort of peacefulness, walking through an aquarium, isn't there? The whole time I was in this particular aquarium, I thought to myself, jellyfish. Where in the hell are the jellyfish? If they don't have jellyfish, I'm going to raise hell. But then…There were moon jellies and my heart stopped. I forgot how pretty and transparent they can be. But now, I have a plush one hanging from the light in my bedroom because I'm six years old on the inside. You're not here to listen to my couple days in Branson. You're here to listen to Lana and Kyoya's story unfold some more. And to listen to their last night in Japan. So, let's get down to it, yeah?**

"A karaoke room?" Haruhi wondered, staring up at a neon sign. At least Tamaki was considerate and picked a place in Shibuya. That way, Kyoya and I didn't have far to go if we wanted to bail early. This wasn't the first time Haruhi questioned her boyfriend's motives and more than likely not the last.

"Why not?" Tamaki had already gotten excited about it and once he got spastic, no one had the heart to tell him no, "It's so much fun!"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "If you can carry a tune."

"What do you mean?" he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go anywhere.

"I can't sing to save my life," Haruhi dropped the truth bombs, "Hikaru's surprisingly ok at this. Kaoru only sings in the shower. Honey-senpai knows almost nothing and gets too shy. Mori-senpai rarely talks, let alone sings in front of people. I've never seen Kyoya-senpai show any interest. You and Lana are the only ones who are really good here."

"Kyoya is, too," I filled her in, "He sings showtunes in the car."

"Really?" Haruhi looked over at Kyoya in disbelief while he glared a hole through me, "You don't strike me as the type of person to get into showtunes, Kyoya-senpai. Let alone sing along."

"I wasn't," Kyoya defended, "But then, a certain young lady who uses music to help her cope came into my life and changed that. To this day, I still don't know how or when it happened…"

"But it happened," I laid my head on his shoulder, beaming with pride, "Welcome to being Broadway trash. Enjoy your stay."

"I think it'd be super cute for Lana-chan and Kyo-chan to do a duet!" Honey chimed in.

"Me, too," Tamaki agreed, while Kyoya fought tooth and nail to keep any sign of mortification off his face. He couldn't hide it from me, though. His shoulders tightened up, kind of like a kneejerk thing. It's so cute, "But we can't do that unless we all go inside!"

"Fine," Haruhi allowed, "Just this once. This isn't going to become a regular thing."

"You said the same thing on our first date," Tamaki kissed her cheek, "Yet here we are."

How Haruhi handles him will forever baffle and intrigue me. And she always manages not to punch him, no matter what harebrained scheme he comes up with. Although, something else had me just as perplexed. I never even considered doing a duet with Kyoya until Honey said something. If not in front of our friends, then at least in private. Color me curious.

When we got settled into our room, I couldn't stop thinking about what Honey said. Throughout history, so many wonderful duets have been brought into the world. What would we even do? Would we go the showtunes route? Because I could definitely pull out some Phantom, but Christine is such a bitch on my throat. Too Much, Too Soon seems like the obvious choice, given that we've both seen and enjoyed American Idiot. Ooh…We Both Reached for the Gun from Chicago could be fun. Decisions, decisions.

"Lana," Kyoya gave me a nudge, "Where have you been?"

"Right here," I told him, "Why?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Because Tamaki's been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes and you haven't even budged."

"Oh," I shook it off, "I'm sorry, Tamaki. What is it you wanted?"

"I wanted you to do a song with me," Tamaki offered me his hand, "Just the two of us."

"What?" I fully came to again, "Us?"

"Yes, us," Tamaki pulled me onto my feet, "Haruhi's tone deaf and Kyoya said he's not doing anything tonight. So? Please? You have one of the best voices here. Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"He's not going to stop, Lana," Hikaru groaned as Tamaki's begging continued.

"It's the same way he landed Haruhi," Kaoru agreed.

"Just do it and get it over with."

"Fine…" Wow. Now, I understood how Haruhi did it. Tamaki practices witchcraft and cast some kind of weird ass spell on both of us that made us more compliant. Honestly, if any of them had any sort of cosmic ties, my money would've been on Kyoya, but given that we live with each other and I've never seen any evidence of it, I'd be a day late and a dollar short, "What do you want to do, Tamaki?"

"I don't know," Tamaki thumbed through the catalog with great enthusiasm, "I thought I'd let you pick."

"That's awfully sweet of you," I giggled to myself. They might be a handful, but they're my handful, "But I picked last time."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Misuzu's?" I pointed out, "I did All That Jazz and it made Dash freak because Hikaru and Kaoru took it upon themselves to send him the video!"

"You're welcome!" Their mischievous faces lit up. I still didn't know what kind of hell that was going to give me when I get back to the US again. Dash sounded in high spirits on the phone, so it can't be too bad.

As I continued to look through the catalog for something Tamaki and I could do together, I found one that I'd love to do on my own. Was I feeling brave enough for it yet? I mean…It's like Tamaki said. Other than him, I got the best voice out of all of us. Maybe I should flex a little. Just a little, though. We wouldn't want me to get an ego. Not that it'd be the worst thing in the world.

"Hey, Tamaki," I asked, "Do you think I could do one by myself? Just a warm-up?"

"Go ahead," he encouraged, "Who am I to stop you? It's not like none of us have heard you sing on your own before."

"Awesome," I really wanted to flex with YUI (because, let's be honest. Again is a mouthful. Not that I can't do it.), but I opted against it for some ONE OK ROCK instead. I was in the mood to jam. I wanted to lose myself. I wanted to throw myself against the walls and jump around and possibly start a mosh pit in a karaoke room in Shibuya. They had a song called the Beginning and I absolutely adored it. And that's before I started hanging around Ritsu. He had introduced me to a few more that I had never heard of and fell hopelessly in love with. And it sucks that I'm not going to see him for a while, but nevertheless, I had a show to put on.

"What song did you pick, Lana-chan?" Honey wondered, peeking over my shoulder.

"You'll see," I smiled, waiting for my cue to start, "Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating. Don't worry. It's safe right here in my arms…"

This damn song was my Eye of the Tiger. This and My Shot from Hamilton. Either way. It all depended on what mood I was in. I remember listening to this song on the plane from London to Tokyo the first time I came to Japan and it put me in such a place. I was actually moving from my cozy home in England to my cozier home in Japan. Where I would find a family that I would learn loved me to death. Where I would meet a boy that would steal my heart by understanding how my head worked. Where my world would get turned upside down in order to make any sense. And in this soundproof karaoke room in Shibuya, I could scream that to the heavens. Sometimes, it's good to purge the soul.

"Alright," I threw myself into the couch, "I feel better. Anyone else up?"

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Hikaru stared at me in disbelief.

"Do you need to talk, Lana?" Kaoru worried.

"No," I shook my head, "I already saw Yuuichi today."

"She's good," Kyoya smirked, shooting me a quick wink, "You may have just witnessed her therapy, though."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, curling into his ribs, "I think I'm good. For a while anyway. Until I need to scream my lungs out some more."

"You know I'm always in for a road trip," he draped an arm around me.

"I'm sure I'm in for a mess of that when we get home anyway," I figured, "There's no way Dash is going to let me keep that to myself."

"You can be a powerhouse when you want to, Lana," Tamaki sat next to me, "And if you ask me, it's your greatest strength."

"Thank you, Tamaki," I pulled Kyoya along with me as I moved my head from his shoulder to Tamaki's, "That's very kind of you."

"So?" Hikaru asked.

"Who's next?" Kaoru added.

I wasn't sure who was next, but I knew one thing. Kyoya and I were leaving in the morning. And I was going to miss these morons with all my heart. Sure, it'll be nice to be back where my sister is, where my nephew is, where my brother-in-law is, where my sorority sisters are…And being back home was almost perfect. But not nearly as perfect as if it were everyone. Honestly, though…As much as I loved being back in Japan, it was time for Kyoya and me to go home…Other home.

 **A/N: Look. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm kind of still wrecked from last week. Also, I'm really itching to log some quality time in with my PS2. I'm in the mood for some Crash. Or I could ball up on the couch and do some more Gokudols, which by the way, is absolutely ridiculous. Netflix and me when it's late at night and I'm delirious are not a good combination. All that aside, though, next week, we're going to be back in the US. Lana's going to have her first Chicago rehearsal (probably). Kyoya's going back to work for Rhiannon (probably). And there's going to be a little something, something added in next week for someone who asked so nicely ages ago (probably). And if you're looking for something to do after this, I posted some more on Ao3. A few more chapters of Trouble Comes in Threes. Just got a new one yesterday. So, I'm going to stare off into my little blinking jellyfish on my desk and…I don't know. But I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	52. To the Skies

It had gotten to be that time again. Every last moment in Japan was burned into my heart. From playing in Akihabara with Ritsu to karaoke with the whole family last night, I didn't want to forget a single second. As great as it was to be home again, a baby, a Brit, and a labradoodle waiting for me on the other side of the world. And a Rhiannon, too. She probably misses us. All we had to do was get on the plane.

I started having flashbacks to Heathrow. Hard to believe it's been a whole year since then. The whole host club was there to surprise me. Despite the real surprise having come a month earlier. Kyoya in the rose garden…I still can't believe I thought Yuuichi orchestrated that whole thing. But now, it was time for Kyoya and I to bid Japan an unfortunate adieu. Along with all of our friends who stood with us at the gate. Why would I expect anything different?

"We really are going to miss having you around, Lana," Haruhi hugged me tight, "Especially me."

"I'll miss you, too, Haruhi," I awed, "But you'll be able to handle Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki without me. If all else fails, just beat them with a newspaper. Do you still have that spray bottle Kyoya gave you?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I thought about switching the water to lemon juice."

"Haruhi," Kyoya praised, "That's brilliant, but getting lemon juice in the eyes is not a pleasant experience and I wouldn't recommend it. However, the sadism is not lost on me."

"Thanks, Haruhi," the twins whined, "We're glad you think so highly of us."

"She wouldn't really do that," Tamaki assured with slight uncertainty in his voice, "Would you, Haruhi…?"

"I'm not that big of a sadist," Haruhi clarified, "I only said I thought about it."

"I'd actually go through with it," Kyoya admitted.

"Hey," I hushed him, "Not nice. We're not torturing our friends."

"I'm not suggesting torture," he corrected me, "I'm merely suggesting a little behavior correction. I've been doing it with Tamaki for years and he still has yet to realize it."

"What?" Tamaki perked up.

"Nothing," Haruhi settled him, thankful for Kyoya's conditioning.

"Do you really have to go, Lana?" Hikaru flanked one side of me.

"Kyoya-senpai shouldn't keep you all to himself." And Kaoru flanked the other.

"That's not nice either."

"He's not keeping me completely to himself," I pointed out, looking down at my favorite little host, "You and Mori and coming along, too, aren't you, Honey?"

"And you're sure it's ok we come with?" Honey wondered, his big brown eyes sparkling more than usual.

"Of course it is," I promised, "Just as long as no one mistakes you as my son again. Hikaru and Kaoru only want to go back to screw around with the twins in my sorority."

"We do not!"

And I'm secretly a trench coat full of raccoons, "If you say so."

"Hey, Lana-chan," Honey pulled at my cardigan, "Do we have any layovers?"

"One in Hawaii," Kyoya told him, "Are you going to be ok, Honey-senpai?"

"I should be," he hoped, "But Lana-chan…"

"Yes, Honey?"

"If I had to play off that I was your son," Honey asked, hiding behind Usa-chan a bit, "Could I?"

"What for?"

"Security reasons…" I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. Although, I seem to remember a rumor that went around the host club about Honey kicking the crap out of some Navy SEALs because they woke him up from a nap. I just chalked that up to host club lore.

"Yes," I allowed, "I'll be your mom if I have to. But only if I have to."

"Yay!" Honey scaled Mori's arm and made himself comfortable on his cousin's shoulders, "How long is our layover going to be, Kyo-chan?"

"It depends on how long it takes them to refuel, so probably an hour," Kyoya figured, doing some quick number crunching in his head, "Chances are, we should be back in New York around…10AM local time? That seems right. Give or take a few minutes for wind resistance."

"So," Honey thought, "Sleeping on the plane would be a good idea?"

"I'm not saying it's a good idea," Kyoya told him, "It's practically a necessity. The flight from here to Honolulu is shorter than the one from Honolulu to New York."

"Is it really?" I never really gave it much of a thought. Now, I understood why we got a four o'clock flight.

"By a couple hours," Kyoya nodded, taking my hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"DON'T GO, KYOYA!" Tamaki whined, dramatically throwing himself in Kyoya's arms, "I FEEL LIKE I JUST GOT YOU BACK!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya let out a heavy sigh, "You're causing a scene."

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

"Haruhi," Kyoya begged, "I already have a headache. Do you think I could borrow your spray bottle?"

"I don't have it on me," Haruhi apologized, "All I got is mace."

"Mace will do."

"Kyoya," I stopped him, "No. Mace won't do."

"Alright then," he let it go, "Tamaki, we really do need to be going. They're not going to hold the plane for us."

"Come on, Senpai," Haruhi grabbed her boyfriend by the ear, "Let's go. They need to get home."

"But I don't want them to leave…" Tamaki wept.

"I know," she took the bullet, "But if you want, my dad's working all night. You can stay with me…"

"Really?" That got his attention. Bless her.

"Yes," Haruhi insisted, "But you have to be quiet about it."

"Ranka would kill you if he found out," Kyoya assumed, "He'd probably put you in the basement of their building and resort to slow torture."

"What?!" Tamaki's heart stopped.

"Ranka is pretty protective of Haruhi," Hikaru played into it.

Kaoru was no help, "I bet he already has the room set up just in case."

"Ranka wouldn't do something like that…" Honey worried, "Would he, Haru-chan?"

"What kind of twisted weirdo do you guys think my dad is?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't kill Tamaki for staying over. He'd just have misgivings about it."

That's when the twins' eyes lit up, "Maybe you two should be supervised."

"No," she already put her foot down.

"If it means my safety and us being able to spend a night together," Tamaki allowed, "Then, why shouldn't they?"

"We've spent many nights together already," Haruhi groaned, "Why would this be any different?"

"We were out of the country then," he pointed out, "For the most part anyway. Except for Karuizawa."

"But," I reminded him, "You also had Misuzu there keeping an eye on Haruhi."

"That's right," Kyoya nodded, "Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru should stay, too."

"Then, it's settled!" Tamaki decided, "We'll all stay with Haruhi tonight!"

"Yay!" the twins harmonized.

"Wait," Haruhi thought this over, "What just happened?"

"We need to go," Kyoya took my hand, "Good luck, Haruhi."

"What do you mean, good luck?!"

"Kyoya," I rolled my eyes, "Really?"

"What?" he shrugged, "We have two of the five. She'll be alright."

"We're leaving her the worst three."

"She'll be fine."

"Bye, Haru-chan!" Honey waved from Mori's shoulders as the four of us boarded our plane. And he only got more wired as time went on.

Me on the other hand? Given that it's four in the morning and I'm already tired as hell, it wasn't going to take me much to fall asleep. All I needed was the Les Mis soundtrack on a low volume and Kyoya's shoulder and I'd be out like a light. What can I say? I'm a simple creature. And Kyoya happens to have a painfully comfortable shoulder. Lucky me got the middle seat between Kyoya and Mori. If I wasn't passing out one way, it'd be the other and we'd get the same results.

Although, I slept through the turbulence. And most of the flight round one. Worth it. Totally worth it. I hated turbulence. Every time we've flown together, Kyoya's hand would lose circulation for a minute or two from me clinging onto his arm. But then, I'd realize it was merely a bump in the air road. I'd be alright. Eventually. Once we were on the ground again.

"Lana-chan!" Honey bounced in my lap, successfully getting past both Kyoya and Mori, "Wake up, Lana-chan! We're in Hawaii already!"

"Alright," I settled him, slowly but surely waking up, "Settle down, Honey."

"Sorry," he nestled himself in my lap, "But it's been so long since I've been to Hawaii."

"Hey, Honey," I thought, "Can you clarify something for me?"

"Sure!"

"Did you really beat the crap out of some Navy SEALs?" I wondered.

"Well," Honey beamed, "People should know better than to wake me up from a nap, shouldn't they? That's just rude."

"So is climbing into a woman's lap uninvited." Look at that. Mori's awake, "Yet you still did that."

"Good morning, Takashi!" Honey crawled over my arm rest and into Mori's arms.

"Kyoya," I buried my face back in my boyfriend, "Wake up, baby. We're switching flights."

"Why can't they make it a continuous flight?" Kyoya groaned, half asleep.

"Because they're dicks."

"Probably," he kissed the top of my head, "How'd you sleep, sweetheart?"

"Solid," I reported, getting up from our seats, "You?"

"Me, too," Kyoya took my hand, "So, shall we go kill some time in Hawaii?"

"My pleasure." Even though it's about five o'clock local time. It's like we went forward thirteen hours. But it's only eight. Time zones make my head hurt.

Regardless, Hawaii…I've been here a handful of times already, but only for layovers between the US and Japan. Kyoya and I hadn't been here since we moved with the exception of the trip there. We didn't have much time, though. It only took them a few minutes to get us to our next and final plane. Thank God. I just wanted to go back to sleep. This time change thing was going to screw with me more than I'd like, but I'll be fine. Once we were back on the ground again.

I never thought I'd be so happy to see US soil again. As much as I was going to miss Japan, it's so good to be home. Granted, we'll still have Honey and Mori with us, but it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight. And with all the sleep I got on the plane, it truly does feel like 10AM. Take THAT, jet lag. I've won.

"Lana?" Kyoya checked me over as we came out of the gate, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just tired. It's been a long couple weeks, Kyoya…"

"I know, sweetheart," he threw an arm around me, "I know. I understand."

"Lana!" a familiar voice shrieked at the top of her lungs. Traded one Tamaki for another. But I missed the hell out of her and I wasn't going to hold back.

"I missed you, too," I threw my arms around my sister.

"Sure," Dash came out of the shadows, "I see how it is. Rhiannon comes. She's met with a damn parade. I come? Nothing. Not even a hello."

"Hi, Dash," I hugged my drama teacher. Because…Well…Dash is my _drama_ teacher.

"Hi, Lana." He's such a delight.

"Rhi-chan!" Honey jumped into Rhiannon's arms.

"You didn't say you were bringing me presents!" Rhiannon beamed, holding Honey against her chest, "Hi, Honey! You didn't do something silly like travel alone, did you, sweetie?"

"Hi, Rhiannon," Mori came out of the shadows. I wonder if he saw Dash in there.

"Hi, Mori," she put Honey down, "So? What's the occasion you guys brought a couple stowaways with?"

"We had nothing else going on," Honey told her, "So, we thought we'd come over!"

"Good!" Dash approved, taking my hand, "Because you and I, young lady, have work to do. I was hoping you weren't going out of town, so we could do this earlier, but Dash isn't allowed nice things."

"Hold on," I stopped him, "Dash, I get that you want to start rehearsals for Chicago, but I can't. I just got off an eighteen-hour flight and I'm exhausted. Give me a day or two to recoup and _then,_ we can do Chicago rehearsals. Just not today. Let me readjust to eastern time, ok?"

"Fine," he pouted, "I thought that since it was still early in the day, it'd be fine, but I understand."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek, "I appreciate it. Honey, Mori…"

"Yes, sir!" Honey stood on his toes.

"What, Lana?" Mori was much more nonchalant than his tiny cohort.

"You guys can crash in our guest room if you want," I allowed, "In case you guys don't want to get a hotel."

"Of course we do!" Honey squeaked, "That's half the reason we came here!"

And I couldn't wait to see our apartment again.

 **A/N: I can't wait for them to get back home either. But at least we're back in the states again. Yay! We're going to be jumping into Chicago rehearsals, some of Lana's sorority activities, some of Kyoya's fraternity activities. And we got Honey and Mori here along for the ride, too. Isn't it wonderful? Now, if you'll excuse me, I totally took advantage of the Sims being free and I'm going to go indulge myself. See you next chapter! xx**


	53. It's Good to be Home

Home sweet home. I know I said that my idea of home was anywhere my boyfriend could hold me, but damn, it's nice to be back in my own bed. So comfortable. So needed. I love going back to Japan, but my bed is home. When we opened our apartment door, both Kyoya and I made a beeline for our bedroom and threw our bags on the floor with reckless abandon. We both flattened out on our respective sides of the bed. Oh, yeah. Now, we're home.

"Hey, Kyoya…" I looked over at my boyfriend, who was already sleeping like a baby. And jetlag claims another victim. Because I refused to be next, I kissed Kyoya's cheek and pulled our quilt over him. Rest well, my prince. Your princess needs coffee and we don't have any. On my way through the living room, I found Honey fast asleep in a little bundle in Mori's lap. Both of them were in the same state Kyoya was. And I couldn't blame them. Jet lag's a bitch.

Nevertheless, I still needed coffee. I'd get some for the rest of the class, but I don't want to wake anyone up. Surprisingly, it wasn't the biggest guy in the room I was worried about. It was the littlest. When Mori's half asleep or just waking up, he's more like a big koala. Just give him a piece of eucalyptus and he's fine. But Kyoya and Honey? They were the timebombs. And if the story about Honey on the US naval base is true, I'd rather that didn't go down in my apartment. I'll just leave a note in case someone wakes up and freaks because they can't find me. Looking at you, Kyoya…It's sweet how they all worry, though.

 _Went on a coffee run._

 _Be back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lana. xx_

Alright. That should do it, no matter who reads it. I grabbed a jacket out of the closet and headed out to the bitter cold of New York that I totally didn't miss. Dear America, why can't you have the same climate as Japan? Their winters are fifty degrees and nowhere near as bad as this. Fortunately, the coffee shop down the street was open and warm. And a cup of hot coffee would hit the spot right about now. Hell, even with an extra shot of espresso in it for the plain and simple fact that I'm feeling spicy. I sat down at one of the tables with a latte in hand and made myself comfortable. Tokyo was great while it lasted, but there's something rather soothing about a cozy café in New York that stole my heart.

"Lana!" And there goes my quiet morning to myself as a bouncy, bubbly blonde took the seat in front of me.

"Hi, Kiki," I smiled politely. It had been a quiet two weeks without my sororal big sister around.

"How are you, sweetie?" Kiki chimed, "It feels like it's been ages since we saw each other!"

"I'm severely jetlagged," I settled her, "I just flew in an hour or so ago."

Was it an hour? It might have been two. I don't know what time is anymore. Kiki dropped the volume in her voice, "That's right. You said you were going home. How was Iowa?"

"I never said I was going to Iowa." And there was no way in hell that I was going to Iowa. Not when I was actually going home. I'm not that big of a masochist, "I just spent two weeks in Japan."

"What the hell were you doing in Japan?!" And Kiki's back.

"It's where Kyoya's family is," I explained, "And by proxy, I have family there. And it's where all our friends are."

"That's right," she remembered, "I don't know why I would forget Kyoya was from Japan. Silly me! I guess I have been a bit scatterbrained lately."

Lately? This chick has been scatterbrained since the day I met her, "So, how are things here?"

"They're wonderful!" Kiki beamed, "You should stop by the house sometime before the new semester starts."

"I'll think about it."

"You missed this semester's induction," she gave me a little nudge under the table, "We got two new sisters."

"Sounds like a good old time." It's bad enough I had to deal with Misuzu's New Year party. I don't think I could handle another Gamma Phi party for a while.

"You know," Kiki peered over her coffee. Some vanilla bean blended all to hell kind of concoction, "I was heading back to the house right now. You could come with me."

"I don't know, Kiki," I bit the inside of my cheek, "I mean, I have friends in town…"

"It'll only be for a second!" she begged, "Please? Please, please, please?"

"I…" I couldn't do it. I tried. Kiki and Tamaki have the same power. On top of my jetlag, I didn't have a leg to stand on, "Fine. Alright. I guess I can for a minute or two."

"Yay!" Kiki took my hand, "Let's go!"

Holy hell. I didn't get the chance to see Renge while I was in Tokyo, but I feel like I got my own right here. Even right down to the…Let's just say, the unwanted eye on Kyoya. I understood Renge's, though. And she knew at the end of the day, she couldn't have him. She'd rather see him without her and happy than with her and miserable. But then, there was Kiki, who had no shame and liked to undress my boyfriend with her eyes every time they saw each other. It's a good thing Kyoya doesn't speak English. As far as she knows.

Kiki and I slid into a cab and took it back to the Gamma house. Some of the others were taking down the New Year's decorations while a couple were sitting around in the living room, trying to enjoy what was left of the break. There was a girl sitting on the couch with a book in her lap that had a familiar face on the front cover. That's one of those things I liked about being in the US more than Japan. Reading a volume of manga out in the open isn't nearly as frowned upon. But this particular cover had a gorgeous demon butler pouring tea for his _bocchan._

"Hi…" Kiki approached her slowly.

"Hi, Kiki," she didn't break concentration, "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something here."

"I wanted to introduce you to another sister," Kiki demanded, "This is Lana. Lana, this is Dianna."

"D," she corrected, putting her bookmark in the crease, "I told you at induction. Nobody calls me Dianna."

"Forgive her," Kiki turned to me, "She's still new and doesn't understand how we do things here. Our other newest recruit must be out. I could've sworn she was still here."

"She's forgiven," I looked at the spine of her book, "Kuroshitsuji, huh?"

If that didn't get her attention, nothing would. D's head shot up, "Yeah…I mean…That's the Japanese title, but…"

I think I just made a friend, "Which volume is that?"

"The first one," D smiled, "It's my third time reading through it, but it's been a while."

"It's nice to go back to the Phantomhive Manor once in a while." It's safe to say I've made a new friend.

"Like going home…"

"Well," Kiki chimed, ruining our moment, "There's going to be a Gamma party next weekend, Lana. You cannot miss it."

"I had no intentions of missing it," I promised, "I'll be there."

Besides, there was no sense in fighting her. I'd be dragged to this party kicking and screaming, regardless, "Yay!"

Ring, ring.

Saved by my phone. I looked at the name on my screen, "I have to take this. Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Lana!" Dash sang on the other end, "I'm so glad you're awake. Look, sweetie, I'm texting you the address to the theater where we're doing Chicago. I want you to get here ASAP."

"Is everything ok?" A sudden knot formed in my stomach.

"Everything's fine," he promised, "I know you said you weren't doing rehearsals today, but what I will have you doing won't be too strenuous. Pinky swear."

"Alright," I had enough caffeine in me to handle Dash twice in one day, "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Wonderful!" Dash chimed, "I'll see you soon! Love you!"

Click.

That man is a mess on two legs, but what can I say? I love him, too. Kiki put on her concerned hat, "Is everything ok, Lana?"

"Yeah," I shoved my phone back in my pocket, "I need to get to rehearsals."

"Rehearsals?" D perked up.

"I'm doing Chicago across town," I explained, "And I need to be going. I'll see you next weekend. It was nice meeting you, D."

"You, too, Lana," she gave me a half-hearted wave and went back to her manga. I guess it really does take all kinds, doesn't it?

I gave my cab driver the address that Dash sent me and headed for the theater. He said in the text that the front door would be unlocked, so I walked right in. No one stopped me, so I'm assuming this is cool. It's a pretty theater. I'll give them that. Nice and dark, so the lights won't pierce my skull. Once the caffeine kicks in, I'm sure my headache will go away. That's strange. For a theater, it's awfully quiet in here. Especially one Dash told me to meet him at.

"Dash?" I called out over the rows upon rows of seats.

"Hi, sweetie!" he popped out of the bottom row, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Pleasure to be here," I ran down the ramp, "What's up?"

"Well…" Dash dangled his feet off the edge of the stage, "I wanted to talk to you for a hot second. Is that ok?"

"Fine by me," I took a seat next to him, "What's on your mind?"

"Just as a forewarning," he began, "You may need more practices than anyone else."

"Wait," I wondered, giving him a look, "Why?"

"There's no sense in dancing around it," Dash explained, "Because a lot of my cast are classically trained or they're theatre majors or they're dance majors or they're drama majors. You, my dear, sweet Lana…You're just an English major. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but do you even have any experience doing something like this?"

"No," I admitted, "I was always too shy."

"Oh, sweetheart," he clutched his chest, "I feel you. I really do. Because I was the shy weirdo back in the day, too. But once you get on that stage, baby, things are going to start happening inside. At least I hope so. If this show bombs, I may crawl in a hole for a while with my Haagen-Dazs and my Max and not come out for a while. I know you can do it, though. With enough practice."

"I'll do as much as I can," I had to rein him in or things were going to get messy.

"Actually…" a mischievous glint sparkled in Dash's eye, "Since we got the stage for the time being…Do you think you could give me a little show? Kind of like what you did in Japan?"

That's what I was afraid of, "I don't know, Dash…"

"Come on," he gave me a pop to the shoulder, "It'll be fun. And it's just us here. I promise. It doesn't even have to be anything from Chicago."

"Well…" I thought it over, "Do you have any requests?"

In that moment, Dash's eyes lit up, "Do you know any other showtunes off the top of your head? Preferably ones with a big vocal range and won't make you openly weep? Because that wipes anything from Les Mis off the table. As far as showtunes go, what's your go-to hype song?"

"Actually," I confessed, a hint of a smile on my face, "I bounce back and forth between 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray and 'My Shot' from Hamilton."

"Really?" he gasped, "You don't strike me as the Hamilton type, but go off! I want to hear you run through 'My Shot' like you wrote it."

"No, no, no, no, no," I stopped him, "I don't have that kind of jaw strength in me. 'My Shot' kicks my ass. I need something easier if I'm going to do this impromptu thing you want me doing."

"Fine…"

But then, one did pop into my head. It warmed my heart from the inside and put the world right side up in my head. I had it, "I got one, but I'm going to need a guitar track. Is that alright?"

"Let me make a phone call," Dash insisted, "I can get someone down here."

"Alright…"

I wasn't too keen on the thought of singing in front of some guy Dash was going to bring in, but if I could do it in front of a group of strangers in Karuizawa and managed to make four thousand yen…minus splitting it with my pianist…and the managerial fees…What can I say? My boyfriend was a cutthroat businessman when he wanted to be. Even to someone like little old me.

"I got a guy!" Dash squeaked, running back toward the stage, "He said he'd be here in a few minutes once he gets off work. What song are you doing? Wait! Don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise. But please! Tell me!"

"I'm not telling you," I giggled, "I will tell you that it's from one of my favorite shows and that it holds a very special place in my heart."

"And it needs a guitar track…" he thought it over for a minute, "Is it from Spring Awakening?"

"No," I shook my head, "Although, 'The Bitch of Living' gives me life."

"Samesies!" Dash beamed, "Wait…Is it from Avenue Q?"

"Can't you do Avenue Q mostly on a piano?"

"Yeah…" he thought some more, "Oh, Lana, I wish I knew you better. This is hard! Just tell me what it is! Please?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Sorry I took so long, Dash," a familiar voice spoke from the top of the ramp, his silhouette carrying a guitar on his back, "The boss was being kind of a dick today."

"No worries!" Dash let it slide, "Lana, this is…"

"Wyatt?"

"Lana!" Wyatt came running down the ramp and threw his arms around me, "I thought you were still in Japan!"

"I just got back this morning," I reveled in his embrace. I missed Wyatt. Our conversations made English lit bearable.

"You're the one I'm playing for?" he wondered, "Color me intrigued. What am I playing?"

"I take it you two know each other…" Dash assumed, knowing damn well we knew each other.

"Could you give me 'Give Me Novacaine' please?" I requested, "It's from American Idiot, Dash. That's one of my favorites."

"And why does it hold such a special place in your heart?" he asked, kicking his feet up on the back of a row of chairs, "Because at your very core, you have that same bitter, angsty chip on your shoulder that Rhiannon's got?"

"No," I smiled, "Because the first time I saw it, I had been living here for a couple weeks and my boyfriend surprised me with the tickets. Halfway through the show, he tapped on my shoulder and proposed in the middle of 'Last Night on Earth'. When we're in the car between Tokyo and Karuizawa, we'll both be singing the soundtrack. Wyatt, whenever you're ready…"

"My pleasure."

 **A/N: It's so nice to have Lana home again. The kids are all tuckered out. Look how cute they are…Be still, my little heart. Also! Lana made a new friend. Keep an eye on that one. Because I smell Lana finally having her first US best friend. It's amazing how we can sniff each other out, isn't it? Well, since I have you here, I have an open spot in my week and right now, I've just been filling it with chapters of Trouble Comes in Threes (which I posted a new one on Ao3 today…Hint, hint.), but if you have any suggestions for what I should do (and it doesn't have to be Ouran…but I do have a half baked idea for another Ouran fic), you're more than welcome to ask. I like to keep busy, you know? Keeps the monsters away. Well, I need to go check on some potatoes, so I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	54. The Subway's a Maze

It's hard to believe that comes out of you," Wyatt and I had left Dash at the theater and decided on coffee and a snack. He struck me as a dark roast type, but he surprised me when he ordered a cup of chamomile tea and a chocolate chip cookie. Then again, I ordered tea, too. I expected my caffeine crash any time, so I should be able to fall asleep tonight.

"What can I say?" I blushed a little, "I guess I'm full of hidden talent."

I also wasn't expecting an audience. Dash had a naughty habit of pushing me out of my comfort zone little by little without me realize it. Kind of like the whole putting a frog in boiling water versus putting the frog in the water, then boiling it. Although, I'm glad it was someone I knew. At the end of the day, I knew Wyatt wouldn't be a very harsh critic. He broke his cookie in half, giving me a piece, "What else can you do that I should know about, Lana?"

"I'm not sure," I thought, "I don't really have much for party tricks."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt teased, "Maybe you do, but you don't know it yet."

"I suppose I'll find out during Chicago," I shrugged, "Maybe I'm a fantastic dancer, too."

"I am!" he squeaked, "I'm a hell of a dancer!"

"The only dancing I know I'm good at is Dance Dance Revolution," I giggled to myself, "Aside from that, I don't know. Are you actually a good dancer or do you play a lot of DDR, too?"

"I'm dead serious," Wyatt assured, "My grandma taught me when I was twelve. I can flamenco like a champ. And if I'm feeling spicy, I can whip out a good tango, too."

"You're serious?"

"Swear to God."

"And your guitar skills?" I took the spotlight off me, "Where did that come from? Did your grandma teach you that, too?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "My grandpa taught me that. He was a professional, too. My grandpa was a studio musician for years before he retired. But when I told him I had joined a band, he got super pissed."

"Why?" I wondered, "You'd think he'd be happy you were following in his footsteps."

"That's what he was afraid of," he clarified, "He didn't want me to get into the underbelly of that beast."

"I can't fault him for that."

"But it's nothing too big," Wyatt continued, "It's only me and a couple other guys I know. We play once in a while. You know, Lana, you should come by and jam with us. I can put in a good word for you!"

"I don't think so," I stopped him before he got too excited, "Too much unfamiliarity. But I appreciate the offer. With the way things are going to be soon…With Chicago rehearsals and whatever lessons Dash is probably going to put me through and I'm thinking there's going to be some things going on with the Gamma house, I don't have that kind of time, mate. I'm sorry."

"Since when do you call me mate?" he gave me a look.

"I'm sorry," I bit my lip, "Sometimes, that comes out. Cut me some slack. My brother-in-law is British. I lived in England for four years…Five years? Maybe five years. But sometimes, some things stick."

"So, Rhiannon's getting married after all?" That's what you picked out of that?

"Elliot hasn't proposed yet," I told him, "So, if you could keep that between us."

"Consider my lips zipped."

"Lana-chan!" a familiar voice whined, its source bouncing into my lap.

"Hi, Honey," I awed, wrapping my arms around him. But something wasn't right, "You ok? Where's Mori?"

"I…" Honey buried his face in my shoulder, "I can't find him…"

"You lost Mori?" I chuckled, "How do you do this? He sticks out in a crowd."

"I can't find Takashi, Lana-chan!"

"Ok, ok," I settled him, "We can go look for him. It's alright."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Wyatt asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Lana-chan…" Honey wondered, "Who's this guy?"

"This is my friend Wyatt," I introduced him, "Wyatt, this is Mitsukuni, but his name is a mouthful, so we all call him Honey. He is a little peanut and if you don't fall in love with him by the end of this, you're wrong."

"Noted," Wyatt nodded, "Well, who are we looking for?"

"We?"

"Yes. We." Wyatt grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, "You didn't think I'd let you go off by yourself, did you? Now, who are we looking for?"

"Mori," I shook off my confusion. Honestly, I wasn't expecting Wyatt to join us in our search, but the more bodies on this, the better, I guess, "He does, in fact, stick out of a crowd. Just look for a large Asian man that looks half stoned and very out of place."

"Wow, Lana-chan," Honey giggled, "If that's not Takashi to a tee."

"And he does spook easily," I warned, "So, do be careful when you approach."

"Am I…" Wyatt gave me a look, "Am I supposed to let him sniff my hand first? And if he doesn't bark, I can pet him?"

"It's not necessarily that," I clarified, putting Honey back on his own two feet, "But Mori's a black belt and quick to defend himself."

"So, he could probably tear me to shreds," he figured, "Great…"

"You'll be fine," I assured, grabbing my cup off the table and throwing my jacket on, "Shall we?"

"Let's go find Takashi!" Honey sang out.

Mori…Where the hell could Honey have possibly lost you? It had to be nearby. Honey wouldn't have wandered through the streets of New York by himself for very long without Mori. But then, he did find me. Maybe they went looking for me and thought to search coffee shops in town? That's kind of a needle in a haystack situation, but it's a place to start. But then, idiot me had a revelation. Wyatt and Honey had gotten a little further ahead of me, so I knew those two were on the buddy system. I pulled my phone out of my bag and did the obvious thing.

"Hello?" Mori answered his phone. Good. He's still in one piece and he's not in jail. Good to know.

"Hey, Mori," I smiled, "I think I have something that belongs to you."

"Good," he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked, "We've been looking all over the place for you."

"I'm at Rhiannon's shop," Mori directed me.

"Alright." I was right. It wasn't very far, "Stay there. We're on our way."

"See you soon."

Click.

Oh, dear…What am I going to do with them? Probably love them. Keep them around. I ran up to Wyatt and Honey, "I know where Mori is, Honey."

"You found him?" Honey lit up, "Yay!"

"I didn't exactly find him," I clarified, "I called him. Like we should've done in the first place. But dumbass us didn't think to."

"So, where is he, Lana-chan?" he asked, taking my hand.

"He's at Rhi's shop," I reported, "She's keeping an eye on him. We should get going. Wyatt, are you coming with us, too?"

"Might as well," Wyatt shrugged, taking my other hand, "For a pretty girl like you, it's dangerous to be alone in a town like this."

"I've lived here for the past six months," I filled him in, "I think I can manage. Besides, if anything went sideways, I got Honey."

He looked down at my little friend on the other side of me, "Lana, I see what you're trying to do, but I'm serious. For the sake of your own protection…"

"Honey could take care of it," I giggled, "You're not the first one to underestimate him. Honey could probably kill someone with his bare hands, couldn't you, Honey?"

"My bare hands were good enough to get me banned from the US for a while," Honey admitted, giggling to himself, "But I was waking up from a nap, Lana-chan. I was jetlagged. You can't blame what happened to that Navy SEAL on me."

"Excuse me?" Wyatt perked up, "No. There's no freakin' way that you came close to a SEAL."

"I did." Confirmation was finally made, "He was in the hospital for two weeks because of me. I'm not exactly proud of it…"

"It's ok, Honey," I comforted him, "He should've known better. And how was he supposed to know how many black belts you have?"

"I could've went easier on him…"

"But you didn't kill him," I pointed out, "So, we can call that a point in your favor."

"There's no way in hell you're serious," Wyatt scoffed, "To take on a SEAL?"

"It's true," I assured, "Between Honey and Mori, I wouldn't want to meet either of them in a dark alley."

"What…?" Honey's eyes welled up with tears.

"It's just an expression," I wrapped my arms around him, "Usually, when someone's in a dark alley, they're drunk and stupid and ready to fight someone. I love you, Honey. And Mori, too. You two are my favorite older brothers I never had. Aside from Elliot."

"We love you, too, Lana-chan," a smile graced his face again. There you are, Honey. You had me worried for a second.

"Would you care to fight Honey, Wyatt?" I offered, "Chances are, you won't come out of it without something at least fractured."

"I'll pass," Wyatt shot me down, "But thank you. I appreciate the opportunity. Even though I could probably take him."

"If you say so," I gave Honey a quick wink, knowing damn well Honey could kick anyone's ass if properly provoked. A few blocks later, we had made it to Rhiannon's usual place of employment. As soon as the door swung open, Honey bolted.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori threw him on his shoulders, "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, Takashi!" Honey bawled, "I didn't mean to. I thought you had gotten on the subway already!"

"I did," Mori confirmed.

"And that's how you got lost," I figured, "You probably took the wrong subway, Honey. The New York City subway system is a bitch to get used to."

"Honey didn't take the wrong subway," Rhiannon chimed in from the back, "Mori did. He called me from Hoboken!"

"Hoboken?" Wyatt chuckled, "Yep. Definitely got lost on the subway. Nobody willingly goes to Hoboken."

"Where's Hoboken?" Honey asked.

"That's in New Jersey," I told him, "That's a different state."

"You were wise to call me, Mori," Rhiannon praised, "For the…hell…How long have I been living here? Lana, how old were you when you moved to England?"

"Ten," I did the math in my head, "Why?"

"And you're eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"So," Rhiannon thought, joining the rest of us, "For the last nine years I've lived in New York, I've learned the subway routes like they were the back of my hand."

"By the way," I threw my arms around my sister, "Hello, Rhiannon."

"Hey, baby," she kissed my cheek, "How's jetlag treating you?"

"I'm actually pretty ok," I reported, "I'm probably going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Damn, kid," Rhiannon praised, "I'm jealous of how quick you can bounce back like that. When we got back from Japan, it took me at least a week before I got back on track. But that's good to hear."

"I can see the family resemblance now," Wyatt pointed out, "You two are practically identical."

"Wyatt," she wondered, "Did we have an appointment tonight? I thought you were coming back next week."

"I am coming back next week," he confirmed, "I've been hanging out with Lana for the past couple hours while she was doing Chicago rehearsals."

"I thought you told Dash not until tomorrow," Rhiannon scolded me, "I love him as much as the next guy, but you need to rest up once in a while, Lana. Especially after long trips like this. You know how you can get."

"I know," I loved my sister. She's always looking out for me. But she needs to realize that sometimes, I do know my own limits. Nothing a little caffeine can't fix, "But I wasn't doing a full rehearsal. I don't even have my script yet."

"Do you even need one?" she teased, "Don't you already have Chicago memorized?"

"Almost…" I admitted, "But Dash just wanted to run some things by me. It wasn't a rehearsal."

"Until he called me," Wyatt added, "And asked me if I'd come play guitar for you. You do know why he did that, right?"

"Probably to gauge my vocal range," I figured, "He never heard me sing in person before, so he seized the opportunity."

"Sure," he nodded, "Let's go with that."

"So!" Rhiannon chirped, "Where are you crazy kids headed tonight?"

"If you think we're leaving the confines of our apartment," I scoffed, "Your ass is high."

"I don't smoke pot anymore, Lana," she rolled her eyes, "You know that. Well, if you guys don't have plans, you could always come hang out at my place. Elliot just called me a little bit ago and said he was making dinner. You know that you and Kyoya are always welcome to just casually drop by."

"I don't know," I thought it over, "It all depends."

"Call your husband," Rhiannon demanded, "And come see your nephew. He's a bundle of cute and cuddle. What's not to love?"

"Alright, alright," I settled her, "Give me a sec, ok? Jesus, Rhiannon. I'm starting to think you're more of a handful than Connor."

"I'd call that an honor." I left my sister with my friends and stepped outside for a minute. Please be awake. I don't want to be that bitch.

"What?" a sleepy voice growled on the other end. Dammit…I woke him up.

"Hi, Kyoya…" I treaded lightly.

"Oh," he knocked off the sleepy bitchies, "Hi, Lana. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I winced, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I needed to get up anyway," Kyoya assured. I knew better. If I wouldn't have called, he'd still be sleeping by the time I got home, "What's going on?"

"It's been…eventful, to say the least," I took a seat on the bench outside, "But I'm at Rhiannon's shop and she invited us for dinner. Is that ok?"

"That's fine with me," he allowed, "Should I meet you there?"

"Rhiannon has to finish up here real quick," I explained, "So, Honey, Mori, and I are about to head that way."

"So, thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, "I love you, Kyoya."

"Aishiteru, Lana-chan…" I hate him, but I love him so much.

"I'm in public, Kyoya…" I groaned, "Save the cute talk for when I don't have to face my sister."

"You'll live," Kyoya promised, "I'll see you soon."

Click.

That boy's exhausting. But he's cute, so I'm not going to complain. I walked back inside to share the good news, "Looks like we're coming over."

"Yay!" Rhiannon sang out, "I miss Kyoya. It feels like ages since I've seen him."

"Is it cool if we go now?" I asked, "We'll just meet you there?"

"That's fine," she nodded, "Wyatt, are you joining us?"

"Can't say that I am," Wyatt shoved his hands in his jacket pocket, "I have to get home. But thank you. I appreciate it."

"And Lana," Rhiannon smirked, "Make sure you're the one getting Honey and Mori back to my apartment. We all know how they handle the subways."

"We'll call if we end up in New Jersey," I took Mori's hand, "Shall we?"

"That was one time," Mori got all blushie. Aww…It's not often I got to see something like that out of Mori, but when I do, it's the cutest damn thing. Not everyone can have a Rhiannon to help them through the subways. One of my first days in the city, Rhiannon practically drilled every route and where they go into my head, so I never got lost. Luckily, I kicked ass with directions, so everything stuck like glue.

Regardless, we took the subway and headed for Rhiannon's apartment. Damn, it's good to be home. When we walked into her building and up the stairs, I could already smell Elliot's cooking. I'm surprised there wasn't a line out the door the length of the hall. You're slacking, Elliot. You're so lucky I don't know your middle name or I'd be using the hell out of it. I took the spare key out of my bag and unlocked Rhiannon's door, "Hi, honey. I'm home."

"Welcome back, love," Elliot called from the kitchen, "Keep your voice down. Bean's asleep."

"I don't know who you think you're talking to," I threw my bag and my jacket on the back of Rhiannon's couch, laying my face in my brother-in-law's back, "But I'm not Rhiannon."

"Oh!" he chirped, "Hi, Lana. Still applicable."

"So," I wondered, "Where's your son?"

"He's in his crib," Elliot directed me, "Where's your sister?"

"At the office," I peeked over his shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Short ribs," he opened the oven, showing the beautiful meat slow roasting in its juices, "See, I have this thing where I can't cook for just Rhi and me."

"That's what happens when you work in a restaurant for how many years?" I wondered.

"Since I was sixteen. Our leftovers are a bloody blessing, though!"

"I'm sure they are," I stepped around the corner to check in on my sister's spawn. I know I said I didn't like it when Rhi called Connor her spawn, but…It's stuck. Sure enough. There he was. Out like a light. But then, his face scrunched up and a few noises came out of him. Shh…Shh, shh…Without hesitation, I scooped the little bean into my arms. No, no, no, baby. We can't have you crying on me. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and lulled him back to sleep, "You're ok, Connor."

"Lana?" Elliot asked, "Doing alright, love?"

"Yeah," I kept my voice down, "We're good."

You know, Connor, if we're being honest, I never really wanted kids. And I thought your mom was the same way. Mostly because Grandma and Grandpa were adamant about Mama having kids, so she said she wouldn't have kids out of sheer spite. Then, you came along. And I don't think she'd trade you for the world. And now…I don't know. Maybe you'll be enough. And maybe having Uncle Kyoya around would be enough. After the wedding, ok? Let's do this one thing at a time. Uncle Kyoya and I need to get through college first. Then, we'll get through the wedding. THEN, we'll see about giving you a cousin. Right now, though, how about I shut my eyes for a sec, too?

"Lana…" a soft voice woke me up as the weight on my chest started to squirm and lighten.

I opened my eyes to see a most wonderful sight. That may or may not have made my ovaries twitch a bit. In the form of my fiancé with my nephew in his arms, "Hi."

"Hi there, gorgeous," Kyoya gave me a proper welcoming kiss, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes, thankful that I didn't put makeup on today, "I'm good. I'm really good."

"That's good to hear," he offered me his hand, "Come on. Elliot said that dinner's done and I'm sure Connor's going to want to eat, too."

"Is Rhi here, too?" I asked, pulling myself back onto my feet.

"Yeah," Kyoya nodded, "She's here. Elliot told her you were in here with Connor, so he was alright."

We were definitely alright. Everything was perfect. Damn, it's good to be home.

 **A/N: Aww…These two are so cute. Also, there is nothing sexier than a man taking care of a baby. That is the hill I'm prepared to die on. That's something that'll make my ovaries explode any day of the week. Now, I'll be over here in dire need of a cold shower.**

 **All that aside, quick show of hands, who here as been following this series since Kiss, Kiss? Anybody? One, two, three…Ok, so a few of you. Well, I have good news for those of you reading in current time. Well, it's good and bad news. Which one would you like first? Bad news? Ok. I'm not posting here next week. I'm going on a brief hiatus. But! The good news is that when I come back the following week, I'll be posting that Monday. Meaning, I'll be coming back on the 17th. Why would I be posting on a Monday, you may ponder to yourself? Because for that WHOOOOOOOLE week, I'll be posting nothing but Ouran updates. That's right, friends. It's getting to be that time of the year again. IT'S BOMB WEEK! Yay! *confetti* But when that Friday comes, I won't be back for another week. You'll be alright, though, yeah? Yeah…You'll be fine. But Ouran week also happens to be the week of my brother's wedding, so don't hold out too high of hopes. Because real life shit's going to get hectic and I'm going to be a scatterbrained mess, so if updates are out late (kind of like it is right now), please don't be mad at me. I got a lot of real world interference going on. But we got it. See you next chapter! xx**


	55. A New Semester Starts!

**A/N: …Hello? Anyone here?**

 ***Sakura Kiss intensifies***

 **Ok…I'm not alone here. Cool! Hi, friends! And welcome to Ouran Bomb Week. I know I said this was supposed to be the week of the…*checks planner* 17th of June, but if I can be honest with you, I didn't have that kind of time in my day. That whole week was hectic as hell. I had the loose ends of my brother's wedding to tie up. Between cooking for the rehearsal dinner, the actual wedding, and all of the preparation that had to go into me passing as normal human girl bridesmaid™ or as I liked to call it, Hell, I didn't have much time to write, if any. So, that's why instead, I did a mass post of the Hetalia x Fruits Basket fic. Or Trouble Comes in Threes. Whichever you prefer to call it. Just did a little switchy switchy and here we are. The last week before regularly scheduled programming returns as usual. But uh…Would any of you happen to have any requests for, say, a new story? Because…Well, we'll have that talk later this week. For now, how about a recap? Because it's been a hot minute since we've been together. And I missed you.**

 **Where we last left off, we were in Rhiannon's apartment. Because Honey lost Mori. Mori took the train to Hoboken on accident. And Lana's friend Wyatt was kind enough to tag along in their search for Mori. Only to find him at Rhiannon's shop unscathed. But because Elliot doesn't know how to cook for just him and Rhiannon, Lana, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori gladly took the invitation for dinner. But also, in the last chapter, we saw Lana's mothering instinct kick in. Along with a twitch in her ovaries when Kyoya took a sleeping Connor off her. Can you blame her, though? No. No, you cannot. Now, with my Nintendo lo-fi mix on, my outline in front of me, and all of you watching, I'm ready to get into this week. How about you? You ready? Because I don't think you are…**

As much as I didn't want to admit this, I needed to get back to class. I wanted to stay in bed. I wanted to cuddle up with my boyfriend. Because after last night's food coma courtesy of my favorite Brit, I still couldn't move. Elliot's cooking wasn't something a person turned down. That's just cruel. But unfortunately, I needed to get out of bed. And I knew someone else who needed to, too. If I had to suffer, we were suffering together.

"Kyoya…" I gave him a nudge, still half asleep myself, "Kyoya, we have to get up."

"No, we don't," Kyoya rolled over, "I don't have class until eleven."

"You suck," I groaned, knowing that I'd have to get to class in an hour, "I envy you, Kyoya…"

"Many do," he pulled me into his arms, "You can't really blame them, though. Cute girl in my bed. Apartment with a beautiful view. Loaded. Life is good for me."

"Good morning, sweetheart," I leaned over him, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning," Kyoya ran his hand down my back, "Do you want me to come to class with you?"

"You don't have to," I curled into his chest, falling victim to his trap, "It's just my creative writing class. But then, I have to go to my drama class and I don't think you have the amount of sleep it takes to deal with Dash this early in the morning."

"God, no," he chuckled to himself, "How you do it, Lana, is nothing short of a miracle. Good for you."

"Caffeine helps."

"There's your secret weapon," Kyoya teased, "I figured you weren't that big of a superhero."

"Hey," I gave him a shove, "What if you found out Spiderman was juicing? Same difference."

"Spiderman survived radiation poisoning," he pointed out, "That's something entirely different. Not to mention, Spiderman isn't real."

"He is if you believe…"

"Oh, Lana," Kyoya kissed my forehead, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me…"

"My pleasure," he hid a smile in my hair, "But unfortunately, sweetheart, you need to get to class."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You'll have your creative writing professor and Dash to deal with," Kyoya nudged me out of bed like a mama bird nudging her baby out of the next, "I'm not sure about your creative writing professor, but I'm sure Dash would be some sort of monster."

"My creative writing professor loves me," I beamed, finally mustering the willpower to get out of bed, "If I show up a few minutes late to his class, he pretends like he didn't see me. But Dash…You're right about Dash. It doesn't take much for him to get bitchy. And I'd rather that didn't get redirected at me. Not when he's about to be my director and can make my life a living hell for the next few months."

"That's my girl," he praised, readjusting himself in bed, "Good night, Lana. I love you."

Lucky. I could manage, though. It's just creative writing. It's not like it's a hard class for me. That whole writing thing comes easily to me for some strange reason. I don't get it either, but it's a class I'm getting a good grade in and that's all that matters. I jumped in and out of the shower and walked into my kitchen where something smelled…really good. Like funnel cake. Since when did Kyoya and I have a waffle iron?

"Good morning, Lana," Mori greeted me, finishing up with the dishes. Can I keep him? Can Mori just move in with us? And Honey, too. They're kind of a package deal.

"Good morning, Mori," I peeked over his shoulder, "What have you been up to?"

"Breakfast," he nodded toward the small stack of waffles steaming off the plate on the other side of the sink, "You want any?"

"I'm actually running a little late," I grabbed my bag off the chair…and a waffle off the plate. There was no saying no. Those looked really good. I jumped up and kissed Mori's cheek, "But thank you. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok," Mori sent me on my way and I called my cab. My legs were still a little wobbly and it's cold as hell out here, so walking to class wasn't exactly ideal.

I made it to my creative writing class with not a moment to spare and found my usual seat in the middle of the room. In all honesty, I missed this. Something about my creative writing class felt safe. Like I could unwind in here. It's not like I had made any friends in here last semester or that anything of real significance happened, but I liked my professor. I liked the class. And if I needed to vent, I could do that through a creative medium. What more could I want? Although…It seems the professor has yet to arrive.

"Hey…" a familiar voice called to me, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I remembered this girl. We just met the other day. I don't know why I wouldn't. She is my new sister after all, "Hi. It's D, right?"

"That's right," she took the empty seat next to me, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "I didn't know you were taking creative writing."

"Yeah," D nodded, "Theatre major. English minor. What about you?"

"English major," I told her, "Nothing minor. Wait, you're a theatre major?"

"I sure am," she beamed, "I've always loved theatre. Ever since I was little."

"Ever see any live?" I wondered.

"Oh, hell yeah!" D squeaked, "Why else would I have moved to New York? Broadway, baby…It's a beautiful thing."

"What was your first show?"

"Hairspray when I was…maybe six? Seven?" she thought it over, "Local production, but still pretty good. What about you?"

"Chicago when I was eleven," I beamed, "I saw Chicago in Chicago. Absolutely fantastic."

"And how many times have you seen it since?"

"On stage?" I figured, "Not once. But since I'm going to be in it, that has to count for something, right?"

"That's right," D remembered, "You're doing Chicago across town. Do you know who you're playing?"

"Not yet," I shook my head. Although, I had a feeling I knew who. Given that I can crush All That Jazz, I'm sure Dash has found a place for me.

"I was thinking about talking to the director about running tech," she admitted, "You think he'd be cool with that?"

"I'm sure if I asked nice," I assumed, "Dash would cut off his left pinky and put it in a box for me. Besides, I don't want to sound like I got an ego here, but something tells me he doesn't want to piss off one of his leads."

"Alright," D giggled, "I see you. But really, Lana, you'd do that for me?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "What else are sorority sisters for?"

"Thanks, man," she threw her arms around me, "I appreciate it. Not many give me the time of day, so this means the world to me."

"I feel you," I raised my coffee to her. But then…Something in my head clicked, "Wait…Why?"

"I mostly assume it's because they're dicks," D got her laptop out of her bag, "But despite this sweet face, people are quick to write me off. I don't get it. I assume that's a them problem, not a me problem. But sometimes…"

"You can't help but wonder," I think I definitely have made a new friend, "I totally get it."

"You, too?"

"Me, too."

"Well, damn," D scoffed, "Maybe joining a sorority wasn't such a bad idea."

"Just one more question," I bit the inside of my cheek, "Did Kiki bully you into it, too?"

"Sweet Jesus, I think I love you."

"I love you, too!" I hugged her tight. Because God knows she could probably use it. And who knows what she isn't telling me? All I knew was that she definitely wasn't used to this.

"Alright, alright," Professor Lewis finally stumbled in, looking like death warmed over, "Everyone settle down."

"Hey…" D leaned over to me, keeping her voice down, "Is that really our professor?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "That's our professor. He's a good dude, though."

"It's the same old same," he took a seat on his desk, "I'll give you a prompt, you'll write it. Because at the end of the day, creative writing has to come from inside. Some are good at it, some aren't. Those of you who aren't can be good. But with that comes with practices and lots of it. So, if this class seems easy to you, then you're one of the ones who got it. If it seems like nothing but infinite struggle and your own private hell, you have the potential to be good. If this class lulls you to sleep, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. Today's prompt is going to be very simple. I want five hundred words of a journal entry. Think of this like your 'what I did on my summer vacation' essays, but instead of it being summer, it's winter. Now, get to work. Do I have any questions?"

Meekly, I put my hand up.

"Yes, Miss Smith," Professor Lewis cracked a little smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Are you ok, Professor…?" I worried.

"Lana," he got up and leaned over the railing between the front of the room and the seating, "You've been in this class before, have you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"You and I know each other pretty well, yeah?"

"Yes, sir." The sudden blood rush to my face was not appreciated, body.

"Needless to say," Professor Lewis sat back down on his desk, "Sometimes, the holidays are a little too happy for some of us. I'm still working off New Year's. Now, get to work."

"Yes, sir…" I buried my face in my laptop.

"Wait," he stopped me, "No. You come here."

"Me…?" I wondered, my hands shaking in my lap.

"Yes, you," Professor Lewis nodded, "My office. I'll be back in half an hour to check in with all of you. Don't kill each other and don't burn the house down until then. Save that for later."

"Oooh…" D teased, "Someone's in trouble…"

"I doubt it." But the thought did cross my mind. What would I have even done to piss him off? Then again, he's also hungover. If I sneezed, it could set him off. Trying to keep my wits about me, I walked into my creative writing professor's office. It's not like I've never been here before. The last time was for exams. Maybe that's what he's wanting to talk to me about. Don't overthink it, Lana. Just grab blindly from the donut box and sit down. As Professor Lewis sat across from me, I studied him closely, trying to figure out what he could possibly want from me.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Lana?" he reached over to the donut box, "Also, who said you could dig in my donut box?"

"You usually do," I thought about putting it back, but there had already been a bite out of it. I don't know what bakery he goes to, but they know how to make a mean bear claw.

"You're fun to mess with, kid," Professor Lewis chuckled to himself, "But do you know why I called you in here?"

"No idea, sir."

"What did I tell you, Lana?" he rested his face in his hand, "Unclench."

"Sorry," I winced, "Medication hasn't kicked in yet today."

"That's why you're always wound to the nut in here," Professor Lewis figured, "But relax. Nothing bad. First of all, your exam?"

"What about it?"

"I take it you haven't looked at your scores yet…"

"What do you mean?" my heart sunk.

"I've been doing this job for a lot of years," he admitted, taking a long sip from his coffee, "It's not often I find someone that has the potential to get published. You, my dear Lana, were the only perfect score on the exam. And I'm proud of you."

"What?" I had yet to open the mail from when Kyoya and I were still in Japan. I didn't think that my grades would've come in so quickly. To be honest, I don't even remember what I wrote about.

"Yeah," Professor Lewis smiled a bit, "You were my only perfect score. But then again, you've always been the overachiever in this class. I liked your take on mermaids and sirens and what happens when they become one in the same. You took me on a journey in three thousand words and it was incredible. It made me wonder what it'd be like as a fully fleshed out story. Could you…perhaps indulge me and write a sequel? Just for me? No one else would have to see it."

"Really?" my brain was having a bit of a 404 error and didn't know what to do with itself. Smaller words and slower tempo would've helped.

"I'm emotionally invested," he admitted, "I hate to say it, but I am. I need to know what happens after. Does the mersiren come back? Does the main character find a different dangerous mythical creature? Is it both? There are a handful of ways you could work this and make it a series. Hell, you could probably take some of the key bullet points out of the short story and go into further detail with them. Please. I just need some kind of closure."

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to say. I never had someone tell me they liked my writing this much. I never really did it seriously outside of my literature classes. Maybe I'm emotionally invested now, "Sure. When I got some free time, I'll see if I can get some more down on paper."

"Thank you," Professor Lewis sighed out, "When can I get it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Free time doesn't exactly come easily for me these days. Between Chicago rehearsals that are about to start and my personal life, it may be hard to find that time."

"Then, make it," he demanded, "I need this in my life."

"I'll try," I settled him, "But I need to be doing today's prompt, too."

"Don't bother," Professor Lewis waived, "Class time. I'll let you work on it during class. If you can manage the daily prompt into it, that'd be really neat, but you don't have to."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled, "I'll do my best."

"I don't expect any less from you," he approved, "Now, instead of you doing the prompt and mostly to settle my own curiosities…Tell me about your break. The one you did finals early for. You said you were going to Japan, right?"

"That's right," I nodded.

"And? I've never been. What's it like?"

"It's wonderful," my heart melted at the thought of home. And I told him all about it. From the moment Kyoya and I landed and I found Ritsu in our café to us playing in Akihabara. And that was just the first day. Although, I'm glad he didn't ask about our cosplay pictures. I did promise Ritsu that no one would ever see those pictures and that those pictures would ever see the light of day. However, I never promised him that a couple of them wouldn't be taped in my binder for the days when I'm feeling down.

Nothing was off limits between Professor Lewis and me. Gaming in Akihabara, drag shows in Shinjuku, my new tattoo (that was still kind of itchy), New Year's in Karuizawa…If I had either Hikaru or Kaoru's phone, I'd show him the All That Jazz video. But unfortunately, I didn't. Oh, well. I'm sure if I asked Dash for it, he'd send it to me. Another day.

"Color me jealous, kid," Professor Lewis sat back in his chair, "I've always wanted to go to Japan. Is it worth going to?"

"Absolutely," I nodded viciously, "Try living there for a couple years. It's the best. Out of everywhere in the world I've lived, I'd go back to living in Japan in a heartbeat. But I do have family in Japan, so…"

"That's understandable," his eyes started to shut a little bit, "You think you could run the class for the day, Lana? I'll love you forever."

"How about this instead?" I had no clue how to run that class. It wasn't my class to run. Instead, I dug in my bag at my hip and shook two blue tablets out of a white bottle and handed them across the desk.

"What's that?" Professor Lewis sat up, his eyes about to pop out of his skull. Eagerly, he snatched the tablets out of my hand and threw them down his throat, "Bless you, Lana. I meant to get some this morning on my way here, but I didn't have that kind of time. See, this is why I like you."

"Why?" I giggled a bit, "Because I got painkillers?"

"No," he clarified, "You don't judge. You simply help."

"I've done this with my sister a time or two," I brushed him off, "It's no problem."

"And I hope she appreciates what you do for her."

"She does," I assured. If I can cook for Rhiannon when she's come home from raving at three in the morning, I can do anything.

"Go on, Lana," Professor Lewis shooed me out of his office, "You got work to do."

"Yes, sir."

"Lana…"

"I know," I smirked, "Unclench. As you so eloquently put it."

"Get out of my office," he shook his head, a smile on his face.

And out of his office, I got. Besides, I had work to do. While everyone else was working on the prompt, I was busy scanning over my last exam. Damn, Lana. This isn't half bad. Maybe I need the closure, too. I didn't think much of it while I was writing it, but this really isn't bad. And it's not like I'm looking to get it published. This is just something to pacify my professor for the time being. And if it gets me out of regular classwork, why the hell not?

Once I got out of class, I hightailed it to the auditorium for drama. Because heaven forbid that Dash makes things simple, a note in fluorescent pink paper had been stuck to the door:

 _Class canceled for Chicago rehearsals._

 _Apologies for the inconvenience._

 _-Management_

Joy. I guess that means, 'Go to the theater, Lana. Everyone's waiting on you.' in Dash's head, doesn't it? That's fine. It beats what our drama class could be. So, instead of sitting in my drama class, I took a cab to the theater and crossed my fingers for whatever fresh hell may be awaiting me. No. Don't think like that, Lana. It's Chicago rehearsals. In the end, you did agree to this. Besides, there's a chance in this world that doing a show of this magnitude won't be so bad. And it's freakin' Chicago! When are you ever going to get the chance to do this again? Although, walking into a dark theater didn't give me the same excitement…

"There she is!" Dash squeaked, everyone already sitting on the stage.

"Uh…" I took off my jacket and draped it over one of the seats in the audience, "Hi, Dash…And who is she exactly?"

"Other than you?" he beamed, his smile brighter than the damn lights in this place, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your Roxie Hart…"

 **A/N: I'm so proud of her! Looks like Dash wasn't posting a cast list anywhere. But the surprise is always fun, right? Right…? I guess we'll find out if that's true tomorrow. But the important thing is Lana's back in class. And she's got creative writing with D! We'll learn more about D this week and our other new sorority sister. But not right now. Not only is Lana starting Chicago rehearsals, but! Her creative writing professor…is a huge fan? I'm kind of here for this. She's just going to give him some closure. Nothing more, nothing less. In that case, we are in for a week, my lovelies. So, I will see you tomorrow! xx**


	56. The Real Velma Kelly

"Excuse me?" I pulled Dash aside, "It would've been nice to know that you were going to cast me as Roxie, Dash."

"I thought you would've had that one figured out," Dash shrugged me off, "Come on, Lana. You're cute, you're young, and you're unassuming. You're my perfect Roxie. I told you this from day one."

"But," I remembered, "I thought you said that you wanted me playing Velma."

"Did you prepare for Velma?"

Honestly, I didn't even prepare for the chorus at this point. I was on vacation in a foreign country. Chicago was the last thing on my mind. Aside from New Year's in Karuizawa. That was Kyoya's fault, though, not mine, "No, but…"

"Alright then," Dash cut me off, "So, then, you're whoever I damn well please. And I say that you, Lana, are my little Roxie Hart. I know you it may seem like a daunting task, but I know you can do it. I know you'll make me proud. Now, let's get you in front of the crowd, yeah?"

Maybe I should just stop dragging my feet. Maybe I'm thinking too much about this. It'll only be for ten shows. A few months of rehearsals, ten shows, and then, I'm done. No more having to be Dash's Roxie. I can handle that much, can't I? I let out a long, heavy, exasperated sigh of defeat, "Fine. I'm yours, Dash. Do what you will with me."

"Sometimes," he threw an arm around my shoulders, "I have no clue what I'm going to do with you, but I'm so glad you're my Roxie, honey. Do you remember the conversation we had the other day about how your rehearsals may differ from the others?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Longer dance practices, vocal coaches, et cetera, et cetera, "What about it?"

"Are we all ready?" Dash had the enthusiasm of a motivational speaker and I wasn't sure if I loved it or hated it quite yet, but I'm sure it'll exhaust me sooner or later, "Fantastic! Everyone, this is Lana. Lana, this is everyone. Now, I need everyone off this stage, because we're going to jump right into things. We're going to start with All That Jazz and work our way from there. Where's my Velma?"

"Right here, chief!" a long legged, dark haired woman came out from backstage, making an entrance. Oh, yeah. She's definitely Velma Kelly. All she was missing was the costume. Instead, her black leggings would do the trick. She had such a commanding presence and if that's going to be the Velma to my Roxie, Dash definitely got the method part down. I may or may not be a little intimidated…

"Go on, baby," Dash's eyes sparkled, ready to watch what Velma was about to do, "Give me the ol' razzle dazzle."

"With pleasure," she shot a smirk to the piano player, "Hit me."

And so, he started to play. Suddenly, I was having flashbacks to Karuizawa just to keep myself afloat, but even she broke through them. With every move, I was mesmerized. Her power of seduction was a potent blend and everybody's eyes were on her. She made sure of that. Between her voice and her moves, she held their attention with a vice grip. Who the hell is this chick? And why was she not on Broadway already? She should be the one leading this show, not me. As the song cut off, a loud applause came from the rest of the cast. Oh, yeah. I definitely don't belong here.

"Beautiful!" Dash applauded, "Absolutely perfect! You never disappoint me, sweetie."

"I do my best," she took her humble bows.

"Come here!" he insisted, pulling me along with him. Dash, what the hell are you doing? A street rat like me doesn't deserve to be in her presence. Don't start shaking. Don't start shaking. Karuizawa. Karuizawa.

"Hey!" Velma's face lit up, "I know you."

"You do?" Oh, no…No, no, no…Happy place, Lana. Happy place. I looked down at my arm at the dragon that kept a watch over me. And I started to ground myself again. Thank you, Kyoya…

"Yeah," she nodded, "I saw the video Dash got over New Year's of you doing what I just did. You got vocal chops, man."

"Oh…" my face burned with the intensity of Earth's core, "Thank you…"

"I would've casted you as Velma myself," Velma admitted, "But alas. That part falls onto me."

"Lana, this is Laur," Dash introduced us, "Laur, this is Lana. She's a delight, an angel, and if I'm not being too forward, a snappy dresser."

"Stop," I needed somewhere to hide for…I don't know…A few hours or so. So many complements coming at me at once? Why?

"Laur's going to be your dance teacher," he went on, "In fact, she's choreographing the entire show for me because she loves me."

"It's true," Laur confirmed, "I adore you, Dasha. And if I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Needless to say, he owes me."

That's weird. Not many people at school call him Dasha. I'm guessing she's someone he met at a drag show. Like Dash and Rhiannon. But the casting didn't just come from school. This was just an off-Broadway production of Chicago. That I happened to be a part of. A _major_ part of. Not bad for being right out of the gate.

"Me, too," I nodded, "He kind of forced me into this, too."

"Rude!" Dash gasped, "Both of you!"

"Don't worry, Lana," Laur settled me, "I promise I won't work you too hard. Unless we need to. And I'll be right there alongside of you every step of the way, ok? If you have any questions, feel free to ask. This isn't my first rodeo. Although, we are probably going to have some long practices together. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm going to have to be…" The thought of those practices made me nervous, but something in Laur reminded me of Rhiannon. I could see how Dash is friends with someone like her. I can do this.

"In other words," she figured with a smile on her face, "That's a yes. A reluctant yes, but a yes nonetheless. Dasha, sweetie, you want me back onstage? You need to see anything else?"

"There's no doubt you got the song down," Dash scoffed, "But we'll need to get the scene figured out. Can you work avoiding the cops in your choreo?"

"I can try."

"That's my girl!" he sent her off, "Go on. Go be Velma Kelly."

Like a switch, Laur ceased to exist. Her eyes turned very innocent, only playing up the seductive nature of Velma Kelly that much more. Her voice softened, almost to the same tone as a phone sex operator, but with the same sweetness of someone like…Well, like me, "Do I look like I just killed my husband? And my sister?"

"Of course not," Dash melted.

"Good," her gentle eyes transformed into a mischievous glint. She gave Dash a little wink, "Keep thinking that."

With a sway in her hips and a command of the stage, Laur, or more likely Velma, had taken over. I don't get it. How does she slip into a character so easily? Unless there's something in her that gets tapped every time she becomes Velma. Or maybe she's a Chicago superfan like I am, too! I'll be able to see her process up close and personal over the next few months from start to finish, so I'm sure those secrets will slip out. As soon as practice had begun, it was then over. It felt like I had just gotten here. I didn't even have to do anything. All we worked on was All That Jazz. Not that I'm complaining. Our first Chicago rehearsal and I got the chance to be lazy? Hell yeah!

"Hey, Roxie!" Laur called to me as she got her bag together, "You're riding with me!"

"Why?" I wondered, putting my jacket on.

"I want you to come to my studio," she insisted, "We can start our first practice."

"You have a studio?" I sat at the edge of the stage next to her.

"Yep," Laur got up, "I teach a regular dance class, too. That's kind of the day job. You know…When I'm not killing my husband and doing time."

"How long have you been dancing?" I asked.

"Me?" she thought it over for a minute or two, "Probably…Twenty-five years. I started dancing when I was four and never stopped."

"Impressive." Yeah. I sure as hell don't belong here.

"It's just muscle memory now," Laur threw her bag over her shoulder, "Come on. It's you and me for the next three months, Roxie. I suggest investing in a reusable water bottle."

"And…" I crossed my fingers, "You'll keep your promise, right? That you won't work me too hard?"

"I won't work you harder than necessary," she pushed the door open, yelling out behind her, "See you tomorrow, Dasha!"

"Bye, baby!" Dash called back, "Take care of Lana!"

"I will!" The door closed behind us and Laur got us a cab, "You ready, Lana?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm ready."

Her words were very reassuring. But I wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. If I think of Laur like I do Rhiannon, I'm sure it'll be easier. Fortunately, the two of them were about to collide, "Hey, Lana?"

"What?"

"I noticed this earlier," Laur swung her leg over her opposite knee, "Your tattoo is really pretty."

"Thank you," I smiled, reflexively running my fingers over it.

"Where'd you get it done?" she wondered, "I'm looking to get some of mine touched up, but I can't find an artist."

"You're going to have to have a passport to go to my guy," I giggled, "His name is Yoshi. He works out of a shop in Shinjuku. Unless you have the time to make that long ass flight from here to Hawaii to Tokyo, I suggest finding someone else. But the flowers weren't Yoshi's work. Just the dragon."

"Who did the flowers?" Laur took my arm, studying the sakura blossoms closely, "They're beautiful."

"Rhiannon at Tintero in Williamsburg." Rhi, you owe me for the free promo, "She's amazing."

"Yeah, she is," she kept marveling at my arm, "I've heard of some of my friends going to her. She's good friends with Dasha, too."

"I know," I bit the inside of my cheek, "She's also my older sister."

"Really?" Laur awed, "That's awesome. I wish I had family that would do my tattoos for me. But all of mine are hidden. Well…At least until the weather starts warming up. Did Dasha tell you the rule about that?"

"About what?"

"You're probably going to have to cover your tattoos, too," she figured, "Roxie doesn't have any. Velma doesn't have any. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to cover mine up. And it probably won't be the last. Nothing a good concealer, a little foundation, and a whole lot of prayer won't fix."

Maybe she'll be able to cover my scars up. My tattoo could only do so much. Soon enough, we had arrived at a huge brick building that kind of reminded me of where Ritsu and I did our Chun-Li photoshoot. A weird hidden entrance, an elevator that would take us to the top. Yeah. Definitely like where Ritsu and I did our photoshoot. But there's a difference between walking in on my own and being with the one that had the keys to the place. Mirrors covered the walls and I never knew I could see myself at so many angles. I'd be lying if I said I liked it.

"You get used to it," Laur threw her bag in the corner and peeled off her jacket, "I'm guessing the mirrors are kind of weirding you out."

It's like she was in my head, "Was it that obvious?"

"Well," she admitted, "Dasha did tell me a little about you. I like to know who I'm working with and most of the rest of the cast I've worked with before. You are a shiny new toy. And something tells me you don't like the mirrors."

"Not usually, no." Dash, I'm going to kill you. You're running into my knife. You're running into my knife ten times…

"Like I said," Laur promised, "You will get used to them. Eventually, you won't even be looking at yourself. They're just there for you to see what your feet are doing and to be your first audience. Now, are you ready?"

"I guess…"

"No," she hushed me, "No middle of the road, halfassery here. Are you ready?"

"Yes?" I hoped.

"Kick your shoes off, Roxie," Laur took her own advice, "That way, you won't have anything to trip over other than your own two feet. And the lack of traction comes in handy once in a while, too."

"Yes, ma'am," I kicked my shoes over by the rest of my stuff.

"Step one is already taken care of," she praised, grabbing a remote from the wall, "Now, step two is going to be a little warmup. I'm going to put some music on and you just do what feels right. Don't think about it. Just do it."

"Ok…" I danced like a drunk baby deer. I'm screwed.

"Yo, listen up here's the story…" the speakers barked out with some sort of techno track in the background, "About a little guy that lives in a blue world…"

"You know it?" Laur asked, stretching a bit, "A little Eiffel 65 for a warmup good for you?"

"Sure." This was one of those songs that was on Rhiannon's weird, obscure playlist full of odds and ends that didn't belong anywhere else. And I'm pretty sure there's video footage of me at five years old dancing my little heart out to it. Not that my moves have changed much. Once the song was over, I was all ready to pass out.

"Oof…" That wasn't something I wanted to hear, "That's ok. That's what the warmup's for. The mere fun of it. But you could use a little work. Can we try something different?"

"That's what we're here for." Water…I needed water…I grabbed a bottle out of the minifridge near the door and drank half of it before we moved on.

"Jesus, Lana," Laur worried, "Slow down. You'll make yourself throw up at that pace. And I just got the floors cleaned. We can't have you doing that."

"Sorry," I caught my breath.

"It's alright," she let it go, "It's the first lesson. You ready?"

"Yep!"

Owie…I left Laur's studio feeling like a wet noodle. Everything throbbed in one way or another. I had nothing in me anymore. I could've gotten mugged and I wouldn't have cared. Go ahead. Take everything. My will to live is slowly diminishing. My earthly possessions might as well go to someone who wanted them. All I wanted was my bed and more water. She told me she wasn't going to work me too hard. My tight calves beg to differ.

"Hi, Lana-cha…" Honey froze, noticing my not so jovial state, "Oh, no…Are you ok, Lana-chan?"

"Tired," I could hardly form a comprehensive sentence, "I had Chicago rehearsals today and a dance lesson afterward and it killed me. Kyoya! Are you home?"

"He's still in class," he winced, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine," I hoped, "I mean, I could stand some new legs, but I'll be fine. I can wait for Kyoya to come home."

"Do you want anything?" Honey offered.

"Tea," I trudged toward my bed, "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" he lit up like a damn Christmas tree. And Mori scooped me up in his arms. Ok. That's better. That's much better. Caught me off guard, but totally better than what I had. Mori caught my mental telepathy and brought me into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Mori," I laid my head in his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok, Lana?" Mori checked me over, "You look like hell."

"Thanks," I giggled, "That's the boost my self esteem needed."

He picked up one of my legs and wrapped his hands around my calf. Please tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to. But first, he stopped himself, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He is going to do what I think he is. Mori started rubbing the knots out of my calves. I did all I could to keep myself from moaning. Sweet Jesus, that felt good. Shockwaves ran up my leg all the way into my hips and I thought I was going to have a nosebleed. If I'm not careful, I may just fall asleep right here.

"Here, Lana-chan," Honey brought my tea, "It's green tea. I hope that's ok."

"Fine by me," I took a few sips of it, and put it back on the nightstand. Mother of god, did this feel nice…Shutting my eyes for just a second won't kill me, right? I won't fall asleep. I promise.

"What the hell is happening in here?" And that just added to my current euphoria.

"Hi, Kyoya," I groaned, "Mori, why'd you stop?"

"Cheating on me, are you?" Kyoya sat next to me while Mori dropped my leg. Owie…

"No, sweetheart," I whined, "I hurt. Mori was trying to help."

"I see that," he gave me a much more proper kiss, "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"No problem," Mori got up from our bed. Aww…

"Don't worry, Lana," Kyoya picked up where Mori left off, sending me through the ceiling, "I got you."

"Thank you…" Oh, yeah. If I didn't have a nosebleed, I'd be amazed.

"What has you so tight, Lana?" he worried, kneading into my calves, "You've never had problems with your legs like this before, have you?"

"No," I assured, "My dance teacher's a damn drill instructor. She suggested that I started hitting a gym for stamina. And I'm just wiped."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Kyoya pulled me into his arms, knowing exactly what I needed, "How about instead of going to a gym, we do dinner instead?"

"If you think I'm leaving the house," I stared up at him, "You're high."

"I never said we were," he shrugged, "We don't just have Honey and Mori here for fun."

"You're sneaky and underhanded, Kyoya Ootori," I grumbled deliriously into his shoulder, "But I like you."

"I like you, too," Kyoya giggled, kissing the top of my head.

"Honey!" I yelled, "Mori!"

"What is it, Lana-chan?" Honey bolted into our bedroom, sliding in on his socks and damn near toppling over.

"There's an Italian place a couple blocks over," I directed him, "Could you and Mori bring back a pizza and an order of risotto, please?"

"Sure!" he chirped, "Love to!"

"Awesome," I curled back into Kyoya's chest, "As soon as humanly possible, too."

"Can do!" Honey gave me a little salute and ran out the door with Mori following close behind. I love our friends. They bring me food when I can't get out of bed. Although, I don't think I'm going to last much longer after I have food in my belly. I'm sure this won't be so bad once I get used to it.

 **A/N: I feel you, honey. I really do. This gave me such a flashback to when I danced in high school. Every practice, I'd come home with my calves killing me and my hips feeling like they were going to fall off. Then, I'd sit in the bathtub for a while and everything would hurt a little less. But Lana had her first Chicago rehearsal. Granted, this one focused more on Velma than Roxie, but soon enough, she'll have her spotlight. Let's see…What's on the docket for tomorrow…? Oh! Tomorrow seems to be a Gamma party! That should be fun! See you next chapter! xx**


	57. The Closet Otaku

I lied. It can get worse. It can get so much worse. Owie…After a week off dance lessons with Laur, I will never complain about dealing with Rhiannon ever again. I would happily take Rhiannon in a heartbeat before Laur again. If I would've known Chicago would've been this much work, I'd be doing monologues for drama. A little late for me to back out now. I'm the damn lead! But how is Dash going to have a lead if one of my lungs is about to collapse? My poor leggies…

"You kicked ass today, Roxie," Laur praised, letting me flatten out on the floor, "I'm proud of how well you're taking to instruction."

"Thanks, Laur…" I could hardly catch my breath. I think I see a light…

"And because you've been doing fantastically all week," she smiled, "Hold on. I got you a little something, something."

"You didn't have to do that," I rolled from my stomach to my back. Nope. This hurts, too. Everything hurts and I think I'm dying.

"Oh, hush," Laur stopped me, reaching into the mini fridge, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll want something to drink after that, yeah?"

"Yes, please." Vodka, if you have it. But something tells me that'd be a bad idea.

"Here," she handed me an insulated water bottle. The marble print was pretty and the flecks of light pink were a nice touch. But then, I saw a little gold heart…and my name on it, "You earned this, champ."

"Laur…" I melted inside, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to do it," Laur sat next to me on the floor, "You know, Lana, when we started doing this, Dasha asked me if I'd be your personal teacher. And I thought you were just going to be another new student that didn't want to be here and was just going to be a pain in my ass. But in my defense, I was pissed he didn't give me Roxie."

"You'll make a better Velma than I will Roxie," I promised, "I know that's for damn sure."

"Shut up," she threw an arm around me, "You're going to make a great Roxie, Lana. You already have as far as I've seen. You came in here with a quiet eagerness to crush this part with every ounce of your being."

"I want to do Roxie justice," I shrugged, "That's it. And it gets me out of reading monologues in my drama class, so I can't be too mad about it."

"I figured you'd be one of Dasha's drama students," Laur giggled, "I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I call him Dasha instead of Dash."

"I know exactly why," I nodded, "Same reason my sister does. Same reason why I call my best friend's dad Ranka instead of Ryoji. It's his drag name. I've seen Dash do shows before."

"That man is a walking art piece, I swear," she threw herself into the floor, "I'm jealous. But like I said, Lana…We're both going to take that stage, kick ass, take names, and chew bubblegum. I know we will."

"Can I just keep you in my pocket?" I jabbed, "Keep you around as my motivational speaker?"

"I can give a hell of a pep talk when need calls for it," Laur admitted, "You want to get out of here? Go home?"

"Yes, please."

I was a firm believer that a hot shower and a nap could fix anything. And with a little bit of tea. Because why not? Laur was kind enough to make sure I got home ok. With the way my legs were after our lessons for the day, I needed that extra support. Once I walked into our apartment, I made a beeline for the bedroom. A very slow beeline, but a beeline nonetheless. Without another thought, I flopped down on the bed.

"Hard practice, Lana?" Kyoya wondered, not even breaking eye contact with his tablet. New project by the looks of things.

"Uh-huh," I nodded meekly, "I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will," he promised, "Sometimes, you need to suffer for art to happen."

"Oh?" I looked up at him in disbelief, "You sound like a voice of experience. Care to share with the class?"

"I'm a horrible insomniac with carpal tunnel, sweetheart," Kyoya put his tablet down and tended to my war wounds.

"Alright," I let it go, "Fair enough."

"I'm sure you'll wake up tomorrow morning and be fine," he hoped, rubbing out the knots in my legs, "You do stretch before you start your practices, don't you?"

"Of course," I winced a bit, "I'm not stupid. Besides, Laur would never let us go in cold."

"Good," Kyoya pushed my knee up to my chest slowly, "That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Ok…" I bit my tongue, "That's far enough."

POP!

"Lana?" he worried, "Are you ok?"

"Oh my god…" I moaned, blinking the stars out of my eyes, "That needed to happen."

"What was that?"

"My hip," I sighed out in sheer ecstasy, "Do that again. Other side."

"I'm afraid I'll break you," Kyoya put my leg down, "Are you sure?"

"If you do," I bargained, "I promise I won't hold you responsible. As long as you take me to the emergency room and explain it to Dash on Monday why I'm braced up."

"Deal," he grabbed the other leg and started pushing. By the feel of things, my other hip's not popping. Not nearly as good as that one.

"Alright," I stopped him, "That's not happening. But thank you, Kyoya. If you're not careful, I might marry you."

"Wait until one of us has a degree under our belt, koibito," Kyoya gave me a little kiss, "Ok?"

"Sounds good to me," I allowed, "Now, if you could be so kind and carry me to the bathtub, I'll be forever grateful."

"My pleasure," he scooped me up into his arms. And suddenly, it dawned on me.

"Hey, Kyoya…?"

"Yes, Lana?"

"Where are Honey and Mori?" I wondered.

"They went out tonight," Kyoya told me, "Honey-senpai said they should be back before midnight."

"Does that mean," I smiled, "It's just the two of us tonight?"

"For the first time in a couple weeks."

"In that case," I suggested, "Maybe…You could join me?"

"I'd love to."

Kyoya brought me into the bathroom and helped me get undressed. This was nice. This was very nice. Just my boyfriend and me and some quiet time in our apartment. I'm a simple girl with simple needs. This? This was one of them. And if I'm not careful, chances are, this bathtub will also serve as my bed this evening. As my muscles started to loosen, my eyes got heavier and heavier by the second. Oh, yeah. I'm going to sleep…

The next morning, I woke up fully clothed in our bed. And without the alarm. Saturdays kick ass! No class, no Chicago rehearsals. Nothing. I'd truly have a day off. And that was good enough for me. Until I got a text from Kiki reminding me about a certain sorority with a certain introduction party this afternoon. Awesome. Just what I want to do is go to a Gamma party when I feel like pudding. No. I could do this. If all else fails, I know D's going to be there. And it's safe to say I love her. She's the little sister I never had. What more could I want?

Maybe to wake up in the same bed as my boyfriend for a change. That'd be nice once in a while. I'm sure I know where Kyoya is. He probably went into Tintero early today. It wouldn't surprise me. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if he had a client list already. But Rhiannon had the day off today. Unless he's under Carlos today. Rhiannon's not exactly territorial over people, but I thought she would be with Kyoya. Oh, well. I'm sure he's not getting into too much trouble wherever he may be. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to say the same.

I threw some clothes on, made myself somewhat publicly presentable, and tiptoed out of our apartment. God only knows what time Honey and Mori came in, so it'd probably be best not to wake them. At least Honey. Honey would take the building down like a teeny tiny Hulk. And no one deserved that. I waved down a cab and took it to a cozy little apartment in Williamsburg. I know if I come in with the supplies, Rhiannon won't be able to say no.

Knock, knock.

"It's open!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door, "Unless you're here to kill me. In which case, it'd be really cool if you didn't! I have a vicious killer dog in here and I'm in the middle of pumping! Let me finish first!"

"Rhiannon, it's me," I rolled my eyes, pushing through the door, "And I know better. Maka might lick me to death, but that's about it."

"Hi, sweetie!" Rhiannon yelled from the bedroom, "Hang on a sec!"

"Take your time," I took a seat on her couch and Maka wasn't too far behind me. And I gave him a well-deserved belly rub for being a good boy.

"Sorry," she came out of the bedroom.

"You needed to make Connor some breakfast," I understood, "Don't worry about it, Rhi."

"But," Rhiannon kicked her feet up in the chair, "Hi, Lana! Always a delight to see you. How are you?"

"Confused," I gave her a look, "What's got you in such high spirits?"

"I got an apartment to myself for the first time in a year," she beamed, "It's so nice…And Connor's already had breakfast. You just missed him."

"Dammit," I pouted, "I like hanging out with him. Connor's a delight."

"He is," Rhiannon confirmed, "But Elliot wanted to take him out and about today, so I thought, who was I to stop him?"

"His mom."

"You caught me there," she giggled to herself, "What's the occasion you decided to grace my presence?"

"I got a Gamma party tonight," I showed her a little jar with the words purple haze printed on it. She can't say no, "You think you could touch my color up?"

"My pleasure," Rhiannon chirped. But then, her face fell, "Wait a sec…Are you sure this is cool? Won't Dasha bitch at you for this?"

"He's cool with it," I promised, "Besides, I told him I wasn't cutting my hair short for Roxie, so I'm getting a wig anyway. Might as well do something fun and exciting."

"That's my girl," she awed, "Pull up a barstool. I'll go get the mixing bowl."

"Thank you, Rhiannon," I got my barstool, "You're the best and I love you!"

"I know!" Rhiannon assured, "I'm the man!"

Can't tell she's got an ego. Nevertheless, she's still my sister and I still love her to death. She might be a handful, but she's my handful kind of thing. When she came back in, Rhiannon had a black and pink bowl in her hand and a towel over her arm, "Hey, Rhiannon?"

"Yes, Lana?" she put the towel on for me and took the jar, adding it to the blob of conditioner she already had in the bowl.

"If Elliot and Connor were here," I wondered, "Would you still have done this for me?"

"Of course," Rhiannon promised, "You asked nice. And if you have a Gamma party tonight, I'll be damned if you're not the best-looking bitch there."

"Thank you, Rhiannon," I chuckled a bit, "You're nothing if not an inspiration to a generation."

"I try," she shrugged, mixing the purple up, "And you're sure this isn't some kind of cult thing?"

"Yes…" Jury's out, "I came here for a touch-up, not a lecture."

"I'm not giving you a lecture," Rhiannon defended, throwing the top half of my hair up, "What's the occasion the sisters of Gamma Phi are throwing a party this time? Pregnancy test come up negative?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "We got two new sisters at the beginning of the semester and Kiki has yet to give them a proper welcome."

"Aww," she gushed, "Maybe I should start taking college courses. The legit way this time."

"Not just sleeping with the professors?"

"No," Rhiannon gave it serious consideration, "What kind of requirements does your school have?"

"You're not getting into Columbia, Rhiannon," I broke the news, "I'm sorry to tell you that, but I think they require a high school diploma."

"I got my GED."

"They're picky," I explained, "If they see you dropped out of high school, there's a good chance they won't even give your application the time of day."

"Well, excuse me," Rhiannon pouted, slapping the color on my hair, "Not all of us can go to fancy, private academies."

"I got into those fancy academies on scholarship," I argued, "I didn't have much of a say in it. I'd be stupid not to take it."

"Relax, sweetie," she settled me, "I'm just screwing with you. In case you couldn't tell, I do that from time to time."

"Thanks, Rhi," I grumbled, "Love you, too."

"So, this party tonight," Rhiannon wondered, "Are you entitled to a plus one?"

"I have a plus two," I told her, "Honey and Mori are coming with me."

"To a _sorority_ party?" she gave me a look, "Really? What? Is the ratio that good?"

"Kiki's met them both. It's hard not to love them."

"Does she know they're in town?" Rhiannon finished up and peeled her gloves off.

"I don't think so," I figured, "I mean, she knows I have friends in town and who else would it be? Haruhi and the twins are still in school and Tamaki's not going to leave Haruhi, so that leaves two options."

"I miss Honey and Mori," she whined, "When are you going to bring them back over here?"

"After the party tonight?" I offered, "If Connor's still awake and not pissy?"

"He's never pissy," Rhiannon grinned, "I swear, I got the easiest baby in the history of ever. But he's such a good baby. He's usually all smiles and giggles and I love him for it. Although, we did have to take him in for shots Thursday. That was not pretty."

"I can't imagine it was," I cringed, "Poor baby. How'd he take it?"

"He doesn't like pain," she pointed out, "But other than that, he didn't have any bad reactions, so we'll chalk that up to a blessing. There was a lady in the parking lot of his pediatrician that gave me a pamphlet on how vaccinations are a form of child abuse, though."

A suspicious silence came from behind me. And I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me nervous, "What happened?"

"I showed her all my tattoos," Rhiannon smirked, "And I told her that I had been poked with a needle a million times over and I never got anything from it. Hell, I got a tattoo while I was pregnant with Connor! I'm sure he'll grow into it."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Rhi…"

"I know damn well that's not what she meant," she went on, "That's why I elbowed her in the jaw when she tried taking my son from me. Pretty sure that's illegal, right?"

"Very," I nodded, quietly freaked, "That's called kidnapping, Rhiannon. Did you tell someone?"

"I wrote her off as another anti-vax lunatic," Rhiannon dropped it, "Kind of like the dicks that hang outside Planned Parenthood and tell already freaked out women that they're whores and are going to hell for having an abortion."

"Rhiannon," I let out a heavy sigh, "You have more intestinal fortitude than I do."

"What can I say?" she checked the timer, "I'm kind of scrappy. Elliot said that when we first met, it was one of the first things he fell in love with about me. He blamed it on the Irish half of him."

"I hope you two are very happy together…" She's exhausting.

"We are," Rhiannon pulled the stool toward her sink, "Very."

"You could've warned me you were bringing me to the sink, Rhiannon!" I recovered, my heart doing its best to stay put.

"Sorry," she brushed me off, "I'm bringing you over to the sink, Lana."

"Thanks, smartass."

"You're welcome!" Rhiannon turned on the water and started rinsing the purple out. I hated this part. Because Rhiannon's cold water came out like melted ice and it's hell. I should've taken aspirin beforehand, but I lack that kind of foresight.

Once my hair was fixed and I looked all cute again, I ran back home to actually get ready this time. It's a Gamma party, so I couldn't go in there without some sort of formality. It's times like these where I thank God for skater tights. New York City in January isn't exactly nice and warm like it is in Tokyo. I couldn't be that lucky. I threw on a short black dress and some black skater tights and did a quick spin in the mirror. I looked cute as hell tonight. Good for me.

"And you're sure you don't want to come with us, Kyoya?" I offered, putting a pair of knee high, black leather boots on.

"I think you'll be fine without me," Kyoya assured, his face glued to his tablet. Yeah. He's got a project due, "Besides, you'll have Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai with you. If all else fails, I'm sure they can take care of you."

"Fine," I kissed his cheek, "Don't work yourself too hard, ok?"

"I won't," he promised, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I put my sapphires around my neck and left with Honey and Mori at my side. I can do this. It's just another Gamma party. Then, I started having flashbacks to the last Gamma party I went to. At least I won't have to keep an eye on drunk Haruhi this time. That's something I never wanted to do again.

"Lana!" The three of us were spotted as soon as we walked in. And Kiki being Kiki, she hugged me tight, "You made it!"

"Ow…" I winced as shockwaves of pain shot through my body, "Kiki, I hurt."

"I'm so sorry," she let me go, catching the eye candy on my arms, "And you brought friends?"

"Chicago, right?" Thank God. Familiarity.

"D!" I sighed out, "I haven't seen you since Friday morning."

"What?" Kiki stuck her nose in it.

"We have creative writing together," D told her.

"Aww," Kiki gushed, "That's so cute! Deanna…"

"D," she corrected her, annoyed already.

"I want you to start thinking of Lana as your big sister," Kiki ordered, "Kind of like she does with me."

D gave me a weird look, questioning my sanity. With as much subtlety as I could, I shook my head. Kiki's ok in small doses, but that's about it. We were just going to let that one go. Let her live in the delusion she's created for herself. I know that's not healthy, but that's something we're going to have to put a pin in for the day.

"If you say so," D let it go, having as much time for it as I did, "Hey, Lana, do you think you could come up to my room for a bit, so we can talk?"

"Sure," I looked over to Honey and Mori, "Are you two going to be ok on your own for a little while?"

"We'll be fine, Lana-chan," Honey assured, "Won't we, Takashi?"

"Yeah." Always a man of many words, Takashi Morinozuka. Always a man of many words.

I followed D up the stairs. On the plus side, though, my legs weren't killing me as much as what they have been. Maybe I'm building up a tolerance. Or muscle. I doubt it's muscle, but whatever it is, I'm just glad it's not hurting anymore. Regardless, I followed D into her room where my jaw had hit the floor. Her entire side was nothing but figures and bookshelves full of manga and Blu-rays and games and consoles…I think I'm going to cry.

"D…" I gasped, "This is incredible. I could only aspire to have a setup like this."

"Well, you're kind of living the dream," D pointed out, "I'm guessing one of the guys downstairs is your boyfriend. They both look like something out of an otome game."

"Actually," I smiled, "Neither one of them are my boyfriend. My boyfriend stayed home. But I did meet him while I was living in Japan."

"When you what?" she sat down on her bed, "You want to run that by me again?"

"Yeah," I giggled, "I lived in Japan for a year and a half."

"Lucky you!" a voice from the corner called out, scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh…" I caught my breath, noticing a girl in the corner in heavy gray sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"No worries!"

"Lana, this is my roommate, Tai," D introduced us, "Tai, this is Lana. She's awesome."

"Stop," I blushed a bit.

"It's true," she assured, "Lana, in the short time we've met, I don't think you've verbally judged me once. Most people when they see my collection roll their eyes at me. Yours damn near popped out of your head."

"Because I get it." Not the first person to tell me I'm nonjudgmental. Probably not the last. I don't have the room to judge.

"It's a pleasure, Lana," Tai smiled, "Really, it is."

"Ow…" D moved a little on her bed, tightly gripping the sheets.

"D?" I worried, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she breathed it out, "I'm good. My hip's killing me, though. Hate when this happens."

"Does it happen often?" I asked.

"Not this bad," D explained, "Mostly just at the connection points. But sometimes, my hip decides to be kind of a dick."

"Connection points?" I gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

"One of my legs isn't real," she confessed, "I mean, it's real to me, but yeah. I can take it off and hit a bitch with it if need be."

"Oh…" I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," D let it go, "Mama got into a car accident when she was pregnant with me. It screwed me up more than it screwed her up. She had some broken ribs and went into early labor. One of my legs wouldn't develop and she already had toxemia going on, so it went bye-bye. Lo and behold, here we are."

"Are you close with her?" I wondered, "Your mom?"

"Not by choice," she grumbled, "I mean…I hate saying this because she did give birth to me, but that's about as far as it goes. When I was still living at home, she'd be constantly on my ass about anything. I didn't even have to have anything to do with it. Somehow, she'd work it to be my fault."

"At least yours still talks to you," Tai empathized, "Mine doesn't even acknowledge my existence anymore."

"What?" my heart shattered. And I just wanted to give her a hug.

"Yeah," Tai put on a whiny, higher pitched voice, "Why can't you be more like your brothers? It's nauseating. It's times like that where I miss my grandma. She loved me unconditionally. Maybe my parents will come around one day, but I'm not holding my breath. You want to see something that made my whole existence?"

"Sure," I nodded, "What is it?"

"Something Nana made for me before she died," she dug under her bed, pulling out a white, pink, and light blue crocheted afghan, "She said that it would keep me safe and remind me who I am."

"Actually," I ran my hand over it, "If you don't mind me saying this, it kind of looks like the trans pride flag."

"Not at all," Tai dropped it, "Because that's exactly what it is."

"Really?" I looked up at her, "Who do you know? Not that I'm asking you to out anyone here."

"I'll out myself," she decided, "It's not exactly something I'm quite comfortable enough sharing around the sorority house yet, so if you could keep it between us."

"Absolutely," I promised, "It's not my news to tell. At the end of the day, you're my sister, too."

Without another thought, Tai threw her arms around me, never wanting to let go. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think I heard her crying in my shoulder, "You have no idea how much that means to me, Lana. Thank you. It's always a crapshoot when I tell people about me. It's the reason why I'm pre-law. Because we all deserve better. For the first couple days, I had to yell at D for using a term that the otaku community can stop using any time now."

"I said I was sorry," D defended, "And I haven't used it since, have I?"

"No," Tai approved, "And I love you for it."

Knock, knock.

"Lana…" a pair of voices hummed at the door. And it reminded me of a certain other duo I knew, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," I settled myself, "What?"

The door flew open and a pair of matching faces joined us. Aubrey and Tiffani. The only pair of twins in the Gamma Phi house. I knew about them, but this was the first time I was really meeting them. However, my pair of morons have woken up in their room a time or two before. They think we don't know, but we know. We know all too well. No one comes into a hotel room in last night's clothes with that big of a grin on their faces after meaningful conversation.

"We noticed you brought some of your friends along," Aubrey started.

"You wouldn't happen to have brought Hikaru and Kaoru with, too, would you?" Tiffani asked.

"They're still in high school, guys," I pointed out, "They're not in the position for international travel right now."

"Boo…" they shut the door behind them. That was weird.

"As much fun as this has been, ladies," I got up from Tai's bed, "D, your collection is absolutely beautiful. One day, you'll have to see mine. Tai, I love you and if you need a mom, I will gladly be your mom."

"Thanks for the sudden adoption, Lana," Tai giggled, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"And…" D wondered, "Is your otome boyfriend going to be home, too?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Kyoya comes in and out of our apartment like a revolving door. He might be home, he might not be. But he doesn't exactly know about my otaku-y goodness, so…"

"Our dirty little secret," she assumed, "Got it."

"I have to go grab my friends," I stood by the door, "It was lovely spending tonight with you two. Better than what it could've been."

"You know where we live," Tai beamed, "You know where we sleep."

"And soon enough," I figured, "You both will about me, too."

"Bye, Lana!" D waved, "See you at rehearsals!"

"Bye!"

I love new friends. They're so wonderful. But now, we had to go our separate ways. Because my other friends needed to get home. It's getting late and I'd like to have a little time with my boyfriend before tomorrow. And before Dash gets on my ass again about rehearsals. I get that he wants this show to be good, but I'm barely a person. I need a little time to rest, too. Not to mention, it's 1AM. It's time for little Lanas to go to bed. Although, when I walked into the living room of the Gamma house, I'm pretty sure my blood boiled. Because Mori was nowhere to be found.

"Lana!" Kiki chimed, a new addition laying comfortably in her lap sleeping like a baby, "Where have you been? It feels like ages since we last saw you."

"I was upstairs with D and Tai," I tried not to glare at her, but once in a while, I'll have a case of RBF when something's bothering me. Fingers crossed that now is not that time.

"So," she smiled innocently, her hand entangled in Honey's hair, "What's up?"

As if she didn't know. No. Lana…Calm down. Don't let her get to you, "I think it's time we put the little one to bed."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kiki agreed, "He's more than welcome to stay here. By the looks of it, Honey's ok with it. Isn't that right, Honey?"

"Mmm…" Honey hardly flinched. But when that boy is asleep, he's out.

"Where's Mori?" I wondered, knowing damn well he wouldn't be allowing something like this.

"Bathroom," Kiki told me, "I don't see why Honey can't stay here. It's not like we wouldn't be able to trust him. And he looks so comfy…"

It's not him I don't trust, "He does, but he also needs to come home with me. If Honey wakes up somewhere unfamiliar, he'll freak. I wouldn't want to put him through that."

But then, Kiki's smug look on her face fell. And it fell quickly. Probably because of the giant shadow that hung over me. Not that I'm complaining. Mori walked over to Kiki and scooped Honey up in his arms, "Mitsukuni, it's time to go home."

"Mmm…" Honey nuzzled his face in Mori's shoulder, "Ok, Takashi."

Mori looked down at Kiki. All it took was one look. And I think Kiki may have pissed herself a little bit. There was no way in hell I was leaving someone so sweet and innocent and naïve as Honey in a house alone with a bunch of drunk sorority girls. That wasn't happening. Mori probably thought the same thing.

He's not a lap dog. He's a person. A very tired person that needed a bed to sleep in that didn't belong to the Gamma Phi president. Because by the looks of it, that's where he would've been sleeping tonight if we didn't intervene. By the time we got home, it was knocking on two o'clock and I just wanted to go to sleep. Mori put Honey down in their bed and pulled the blankets over him. That's the way it's supposed to be.

The two of us reconvened at the bar in the kitchen. My head was pounding and I needed some aspirin, "Hey, Mori…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on staying up a little longer?" I wondered.

"Not too much longer," he thought, "What about you? You ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just curious. Are you? You looked pretty pissed when you saw Honey at the Gamma house before."

"No one touches my Mitsukuni," Mori glared down at the counter, "Especially not like that. Do you even like her, Lana?"

"Small doses," I played the middle ground, "She's ok in small doses when she's not jacked on caffeine or drunk."

"Does that ever happen?"

"Not very," I chuckled a bit to myself, "Well, I'm going to bed. Be sure to lock up shop when you do the same."

"I will," Mori threw his arms around me, holding me tight against his chest, "Good night, Lana."

"Night, Mori…" I liked Mori's hug. It ran through to my soul.

But now, for the one I loved most of all. Carefully, I climbed into bed, wrapped in my jammies, where my beautiful boyfriend slept peacefully, a look of sheer tranquility on his face. Damn, Kyoya's a pretty creature. In more ways than just the one. That's for sure. Good night, my love. I shall see you in the morning.

"Do you have any idea how late it is, young lady?" Kyoya grumbled into the back of my neck, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I winced, "Did I wake you?"

"Of course not," he kissed my cheek, "Just glad you're home in one piece. How was the party?"

"Better than I thought it'd be," I admitted, "Until it wasn't, but I'm tired. Can I give you the recap in the morning?"

"Sure," Kyoya held me close and pulled the blankets over us, "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **A/N: Damn, these two are cute. You could just eat them up. But! We met D's roommate this week! I love Tai. She's the coolest. There's a little more to her, too. We'll find that out soon enough, though. Also, can I ask a question? How do we feel about these longer chapters? I don't have a problem with them. And it's better than cutting them off when I shouldn't, right? You get more content, I get more things off my chest. It's a win, win, right? Well, I'm going to go get some of tomorrow's chapter done. Because tomorrow, we're going to have some time jump going on. To the tune of about a couple months. And it's going to be wonderful. Pinky promise! See you next chapter! xx**


	58. Opening Night

Laur was right. I'm just a baby. Over the course of the next couple months, I worked day and night to get myself ready for one night. One night that mattered. With each practice, things only came easier and easier to me. Even Laur said that I was a quick study, despite being born with two left feet. Every number from "Funny Honey" to the "All That Jazz" reprise was mastered. And I studied under the best. Laur kicked my ass into high gear and we made it out the other side. All for one night. And that's tonight.

With me being his Roxie, Dash wasn't going to let me get ready in squalor. Oh, no. I got my own dressing room. Laur did, too. She was just across the hall. But I was all by myself for the time being. My hair and makeup angel had already come and gone. Now, I needed to collect my thoughts and get into character. It doesn't take me much to slip into Roxie's ditzy demeanor. I've been imitating ditzy bitches behind their back for years. Who would've thought it'd come in handy later in life? Good for you, Lana. You did good.

Even though all the moves and all the lyrics and all my lines were second nature to me now, it's still opening night. Opening night was the one night that mattered the most. Opening night and closing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Everyone watching. Everyone waiting for what I do next. I mean, they're not here for me. They're here for Roxie. I can be Roxie, right? It's a little late for me to be second guessing myself. I should've done that at the audition.

No. Happy place. Not now. Not tonight. Why? Why does this have to happen now? At least the makeup's waterproof, so I won't sweat it off. I took a seat on the floor and did all I could to steady my breathing. If I could get that far, I was golden. If I steady my breathing, I won't stutter on stage. Come on, Lana. You've been doing this in your head and in the shower for years. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this…But what if I can't? No. Stop. Right there. Dammit, what have I done?

Knock, knock.

"Lana?" one of the stagehands, Nick, poked his head in my dressing room, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," my voice went up a couple octaves it wasn't supposed to. I quickly cleared my throat, "Yeah. I'm good. What do you want, Nick?"

"Flowers for you," he came in, putting a vase of rich, beautiful, red roses in the middle of my coffee table, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good," I promised, shaking off the nerves, "I will be anyway. Just give me a minute. How much longer until I'm needed?"

"We start in about twenty minutes," Nick told me, "Will you be good by then?"

"Probably," I shrugged, "Just opening night jitters. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Alright," he let me go, "Good luck tonight, Rox."

"Thank you, sweetie." Nick was a good dude. Now, let's see about these flowers that he was so kind to bring me. Sure enough, there was a note sticking out of them. Written in kanji. To translate:

 _Row C, seat 4._

 _With love,_

 _Yuuichi._

My brother-in-law's the best. I loved him. Wait…Row C, seat 4? What the hell? No…No way.

Knock, knock.

"What is it, Nick?" I called out.

"Nick?" Funny. That didn't sound like Nick, "I'm just wondering if you got my flowers."

"Yuuichi!" I ran to the door and jumped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'd miss your opening night?" Yuuichi giggled, "Of course not."

"How did you know when my…" I stopped myself midsentence, realizing exactly how he'd know, "Does it just run in the Ootori family that everybody knows everything at any given time?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged, "How are you feeling, Lana?"

"Hot…" I took a seat on the couch, "Sweaty. In need of a drink."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No," I shook my head, grabbing my marble bottle off the table, "I'm good. Besides, I'll be drinking stuff throughout the show anyway. Unfortunately, I can't have real whiskey because Dash doesn't want me drinking on the job. Doing the show drunk would not be pleasant."

"I wouldn't think so," Yuuichi agreed, "So, how are you really feeling?"

"Anxious," I confessed, "But in a good way, I think. Like I can't wait for this to start. Once I get into it, I think I'll even out."

"Good," he praised, "And now that I'm done being your doctor, I can go back to being your boyfriend's brother. How have you been, Lana? Mental health aside."

"Things couldn't be better," I reported, a smile slowly creeping across my face, "I'm starting to think Honey and Mori are moving in with us. They haven't left since New Year's. But I'm not complaining. They've been nice to have around on the nights where Kyoya's working late. That way, I don't get too into my head and I don't have to be alone. But I made quick friends with two of my new sorority sisters."

"That's nice," Yuuichi sat back and listened to me ramble about everything and anything. It's nice to have a sounding board once in a while. I told him all about D and Tai and Laur and Professor Lewis wanting me to finish that story about the mermaid/siren halfling and all the shenanigans that have been going on around here. Although, the night the heat went out will forever be buried in the recesses of my mind for no one to hear of. We made a pact.

"Hey, Lana," Nick stuck his head back in my dressing room, "You're up in five."

"Thanks, Nick," I pushed myself up from the couch, "Well, Yuuichi, duty calls."

"Alright," Yuuichi wrapped his arms around me, "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Pray for me." I took one last deep breath and pulled my ass together. I could do this. I had this in the bag.

After Laur finished "All That Jazz", the realness of what I was doing began to set in. I'm doing Chicago. I'm Roxie Hart. And I was about to walk in with my fake boyfriend that I was cheating on my fake husband with all so I could become a star. A girl had to do what she had to do, I guess. He's just bringing in the couch, honey. I swear. Fortunately, I couldn't see anyone in the crowd. Just the lights. The lights kept me blinded. But they also kept my feet on the ground, so I'm not complaining.

Then, my time had come. I had to pull that trigger. That son of a bitch broke my heart. And he deserved a bullet to his chest. But then, oh, my funny honey, he tried attacking me. He was trying to rob us. Only to rob us of our marriage. That's alright, though. Because it's time for me to burst into song. The piano started pulsing.

"For her first number," the announcer called out while I had quickly changed into a slinky, sparkly number and took a seat on the piano, "Miss Roxie Hart would like to sing a song of love and devotion dedicated to her dear husband Amos…"

I liked thinking about Kyoya for this song. I mean, if I'm going to think about my love and devotion to my husband, who better? But if we're being honest, I could see this being Haruhi thinking about Tamaki. She's seen through him for as long as I've known them. But then, my Amos was trying to sell me out. Because he knew I could do better and now, he's seeing through my façade. Oh, well…Looks like someone's going to prison.

Every move I made, every word that came out of my mouth, it all went off without a hitch. Good for me! And by the end of it, Laur and I looked like we were the best of friends. Although, in true Roxie and Velma fashion, we're still only using each other to boost our own careers. Because plain and simple, that's showbiz…kid…The loud applause hit me in the weirdest way. Especially when I took my final bow. If I didn't have Laur there to hold me up, I would've fallen into the orchestra pit. That's when it happened. Those tears I had been holding back. I ran off the stage and into my dressing room.

I couldn't believe it. I did it. And they loved it. The audience adored me. I wasn't sure who was getting more love between Laur and me. I did it…I didn't throw up like I thought I would. I didn't screw up my lines. I didn't trip over my own two feet. I had nothing to worry about, yet I worried about everything. If that's not my personality, mental disorders and all, in a damn nutshell. Once I come down, I think I'll be able to go out and face the world again.

"Lana…?" a soft tap echoed at the door.

"Dash?" I looked up from my knees.

"Hey," Dash took a seat next to me, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah," I wiped my eyes, "Just a little overwhelming."

"First curtain call?"

"That obvious?" I sniveled a bit.

"A little obvious," he teased, wrapping his arms around me, "You killed out there, Lana. And I'm so proud of you. It may have been obvious that was your first curtain call, but it didn't look like your first show."

"Roxie's done this a time or two before," I justified it, "I couldn't let Lana out."

"Suppression's your method," Dash assumed, "Cute. Not exactly healthy, but whatever works for you. Still, I'm really proud of you, Lana. If you ask me and if you can do that every single show, I could see you doing this full time."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Look at that. I already have a groupie. I'll take that one home with me. Mostly because…Well, he lives there, too.

"Hi, honey," I smiled, completely drained, "Well? How'd I do? One to ten."

"Eleven," Kyoya sat next to me, pulling me into his shoulder, "You did very well tonight, sweetheart."

"Awesome," I pulled my wig off, wanting nothing more than a shower.

"So?" Dash offered, "You coming to the cast party tonight, Lana? We'd love to have you there. And we really can't have our Velma without our Roxie, can we?"

"Actually, Dasha…" Speaking of our Velma, Laur stood in the doorway of my dressing room, doing a quick assessment of me, "I'm calling it a night. My feet feel huge and I don't have an after party in me. As much as I'd love to. And I think Roxie might be in the same boat."

"Fine," Dash sighed out, "Looks like I'm going to the ball without my two stars."

"I think you'll manage." This is why I loved Laur so much. Sure, she worked my ass to the bone when we were doing rehearsals, but at the end of the day, she looked out for me. And I couldn't thank her enough for that. She did the dealings with Dash when I couldn't, "Besides, we can always catch the next one, right?"

"That's right," I agreed, "I'm sure there's going to be one for the last show, too, right?"

"Duh," Dash rolled his eyes, "What kind of neanderthal do you think I am? This is off-Broadway. If Broadway is like the Titanic before it went down, off-Broadway is the Thunderdome."

"Maybe you may not be up for an after party," Kyoya suggested, "But do you think we could go do dinner? Yuuichi wants to take us out and he's only in town for so long."

"Well then," I laid my head on Kyoya's shoulder, "Who am I to say no?"

"You know," Laur gushed, a huge ass grin on her face, "You two are so cute. Ever think about getting married?"

"After seeing her kill a man tonight," Kyoya ran his fingers down my arm, "And cheat on her husband…I'm not sure if we should.

"Shut up," I knew better. Kyoya just had a twisted sense of humor. That's when I showed Laur my left hand, "See this?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Isn't that part of your costume, though?"

"Hell no," I groaned, "That's my engagement ring. He's already asked, Velma. You're just late to the party."

"Aww…" Laur melted, "Mazel tov. When did that happen?"

"After we graduated high school," Kyoya told her, "Right in the middle of American Idiot."

"I think I might have been at that show!" she squeaked, "Was it sometime in June?"

"Yep," I nodded, "During…"

"Last Night on Earth!" Laur beamed, "Yeah! I was a couple rows back from you! That's so cute…"

"Well," Kyoya helped me onto my feet, "We have reservations and a private room. Shall we, sweetheart?"

"Can you get Mori?" I asked.

"Sure." I hurt. Being Roxie takes a toll on me. It's a good thing we only have nine shows left.

Mori threw me on his back and the five of us headed for the only hot pot place in town. It's not like what Kyoya and I used to get in Shibuya (or occasionally Omotesando if he was feeling spicy), but then again, it's New York, not Tokyo. Although, this place was nice as hell. And my instinct told me that Yuuichi was buying. I didn't care, though. All I wanted was food in my stomach. And everything smelled way too good.

"How are you holding up, Lana?" Yuuichi asked, "Doing ok?"

"I'm still buzzing," I admitted, "Did I just do Chicago?"

"Yes," Kyoya physically held me up. If I didn't have his stability, I'd be tipped over by now, "You did. And you did it very well. I've never been to Chicago, but I like to think you painted a good picture of it."

"From someone who has been to Chicago," I clarified, "It's not like that now. That was in the twenties. I can't vouch for then. My parents weren't even a thought then. Hell, my grandparents may not have been a thought yet either."

"It's too bad Rhi-chan couldn't make it," Honey awed.

"I thought we were missing someone," Yuuichi wondered, "Where is your sister tonight, Lana?"

"She had to work," I hated getting that text from Rhiannon, but I understood. She's got nine other chances to see me hang out in the Cook County Jail, "Elliot wasn't taking Connor out for something like this."

"That is too bad," Yuuichi poured another glass of sake, "I do like seeing your sister when I come to town, Lana. She's…interesting, to say the least. And I'd love to meet your nephew. I've heard so much about him, but I have yet to see him face to face."

"He's a very happy baby," I turned into goo, "I love him to death. And I know I'm not the only one."

"He does grow on you," Kyoya hid a smile. I knew damn well Kyoya loved Connor just as much as I did. He may even be a little sicker than me. But regardless, those two were best buddies. Connor lit up when he'd see Uncle Kyoya walk through the door and he'd cry buckets when he left. It broke and mended my heart all the same.

This was the way the world was supposed to be. A nice family dinner while I'm running on the high of Chicago. To think, we had nine shows left to go. Each one more daunting than the last. But when we were done, I had to be the one to break the news to Dash that I'd be leaving for Japan with my brother-in-law. Some things took priority over the final cast party. That's why I sent Laur in my stead. He may not have his Roxie, but he had his Velma. That should be good enough.

After two flights, getting felt up by TSA, and a good night's sleep, we had gone back to where it all began for us. The halls of the Ouran Academy. And what trip to the prestigious Ouran Academy would be complete without paying one of its most beloved after school clubs a visit? It was their president's last day. And her vice presidents. Who's going to take care of the host club now that the founding members were all gone? I'm sure Haruhi's already appointed the new president. At least I hope so. Someone else like me is going to go through this school and she'll need to find solace in this room, too.

"Are you sure you want to go in there, Lana?" Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know it's not exactly the same as when you left."

"It's the host club," I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll be fine."

"Ok," he kissed my cheek, "I have to go sort out some business at the main house. Can I leave you by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself," I assured, "Not really. And if all else fails, Haruhi can knock Hikaru and Kaoru's heads together. Or I can, depending on my mood."

"That's my girl…" But then, it's almost as if something shiny caught Kyoya's eye. He quickly glanced over my shoulder, "Yes. I know you're in capable hands. Very capable."

"Thank you," I wasn't quite sure what that was all about, but I'm not going to question it. Just as Kyoya left me alone to wait in line for the host club like a civilian, a giant pair of hands covered my eyes. Gee, I wonder who this could be. No wonder Kyoya was so cool with leaving me, "Hi, Tamaki."

"Try again, Lana," a much deeper voice than Tamaki's spoke behind me. Really? _This_ is why Kyoya was so ok with leaving me by myself? What can I say? I'm proud of him. But right now, I needed to see the best guy friend I had. Outside of my host club boys, that is.

"Ritsu!" I threw my arms around his neck, happy as a clam.

"Hey there," Ritsu squeezed me tight, "What's the occasion you're back in town?"

"I had a graduation to go to," I shrugged, "Some of my best friends are leaving here to go off and join the world as functioning members of society."

"It's funny you mentioned that," he fast passed me to the front of the line, much to the dismay of the other girls still in line. It's good to be in tight with the host club. Ritsu must be bouncing for them these days, "Because guess where I'm going after graduation?"

"Where's that, Ritsu?" I wrapped myself around his arm, perfectly content with the world. Because if things wouldn't have worked out the way they did with Kyoya, I'd be running off with Ritsu to wherever he says he's going.

"I'm thinking about leaving the country," Ritsu smirked, "Thought I'd give New York a try. Not exactly thinking college, but I'm sure I'll find something there for a yakuza head."

"You could probably join another syndicate," I suggested, "They're kind of a dime a dozen there. Wait a minute, what?!"

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit, "I'm moving to New York. If that's alright with you. It's not like I wouldn't know anyone."

"You're moving to New York?!" I beamed, "Ritsu! When were you going to tell me this?"

"Just now."

"Clearly," I felt my whole body start to buzz again. Like it was the last show of Chicago all over again. And now, I'd get to go back to the host club on that energy? What else is happening today that I should know about? Because I don't know how much more my happy little heart can take, "Do you know which borough you'll be living in?"

"I'm leaning toward Brooklyn," Ritsu thought, "I've heard some good things about Brooklyn."

"My sister lives in Williamsburg," I told him, "You two could be neighbors. If you're ok with my nephew making weird noises at all hours of the day."

"I'm down," he allowed, "And I like your sister. She's alright."

"She likes you, too," I couldn't stay still for longer than a second. This was the cloud nine I could die happy on.

"Well," Ritsu pushed the door open for me, "Care to join us?"

"Absolutely." Welcome home, Lana. It's been a while, but it's good to be back.

"Lana!" Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones to find me. And I got sandwiched between them.

"Hi, boys," I didn't even care at this point. Let them love me. Because I knew they did.

"Lana?" And now, I've caught the attention of the president. I wonder if I'll get to see her boyfriend while I'm here today, too. That'd be pretty cool.

"Haruhi!" I ran away from the twins and threw my arms around my best friend.

"LANA!" And there he was. Just hiding in the shadows. Waiting for his opportunity to strike. Tamaki hugged the two of us together, "MY LITTLE GIRL HAS COME HOME! DADDY'S SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE US AGAIN!"

"Tamaki…" I choked out, "This hurts. And Kyoya's not here to tell you to stop."

"Senpai, down!" Immediately, Tamaki let us go. Damn…Haruhi's got him trained. A lot's changed since January. Good for her. Before we know it, he's going to learn to scratch at the door when he wants out and balance the treat on his nose. Haruhi took a piece of chocolate out of her pocket and handed it to her boyfriend, "Thank you."

"Yay!" I've never seen anyone happier with a piece of chocolate than Tamaki Suoh after he's done good.

"So, Lana," Haruhi brought me into her section and offered me a seat at her couch, "What brings you to the host club?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "Old habits die hard. It's not like I can come to town and not stop by the host club. That's just wrong."

"Well," she smiled, "I'm glad we're on your list of must-see while you're here. We miss having you around."

"That's an understatement," the twins harmonized behind her.

"By the way, boys," I passed along a message, "Tiffani and Aubrey send their love."

"Do they now?" they smirked, slowly slinking away.

"Those two never get less creepy, do they?" I asked.

"It's not that they don't get less creepy," Haruhi explained, "It's just that we get used to it."

"Understandable."

"Hey, Lana," her eyes lit up, "Do you think I could tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Haruhi," I moved next to her, "Is everything alright?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi began, pulling an envelope out of her inner blazer pocket, "But I got a college letter yesterday. Senpai doesn't even know about this. You're the first one I wanted to tell."

"And?" I waited with bated breath, "What did it say?"

"I got accepted," she beamed, "And because of my grades, I'm mostly on scholarships. It's a good school, too. I think their website said it was ivy league."

"Good for you, Haruhi!" I praised, hugging her tight, "Where is it?"

"It's in America…" Haruhi read the letterhead, "Boston…Is that near you?"

"It's about four hours away from me," I figured, "But it's better than the long ass flight I have to take to get to you now. Where'd you get accepted?"

"Har…vard, I think."

"YOU GOT INTO…" I immediately lowered my voice, "Haruhi, you got into Harvard?"

"That's what this paper says."

"Haruhi, I'm so proud of you!" Look at my best friend thriving, "What are you going to school for?"

"I'm thinking law," Haruhi decided, "I heard that Harvard has one of the best law programs in the world, so why not give it a shot? You're going to help us move in, right, Lana? Since you and Kyoya-senpai are so close."

"Of course we…" I played that back in my head, "We?"

A little smile graced Haruhi's face as she looked over my shoulder at her beloved moron savoring the chocolate she gave him, "I haven't told him yet. But I don't want to go without him. He'd be hopeless without me and that flight would suck. There's no way he'd say no."

"From someone who has done the long-distance thing," I agreed, "It does, in fact, suck something awful."

I hated doing a long-distance relationship. Although, whenever Kyoya and I would see each other again, it'd be like no time had passed at all. But it's so strange. When I think about it, being in that music room…My first day at Ouran. Meeting all my friends and falling in love. The ups and downs that went on in that very room…But it meant the world to me.

It was all so long ago, yet it felt like it happened yesterday.

 **A/N: You know what that means? It means we're going to do a little time jump! How long ago was it, Lana? _I can't tell you that. You already know._ I know that I know, but they don't. They'll find out tomorrow. And uh…Something else. _You haven't told them the thing?_ I know. I'm a terrible person. But hey! Congrats on Chicago, sweetie. You did great! _You were there?_ Hell yeah, I was! In spirit. Now, why don't you go kick your feet up? Because tomorrow's chapter is going to be an exhausting one. _Thanks, Mom. Glad you're looking out for me._ Always, baby. See you next chapter! xx**


	59. Last Night on Earth

**A/N: Hey, guys! Real quick before we get into today's chapter, we're doing a little bit of a time jump a few years into the future. In case you get confused. And you'll see why here in a minute. Catch you at the end!**

Knock, knock.

"Lana?" Rhiannon walked into my room in Karuizawa in a long, white dress, looking like something that popped out of a fairy tale. Then again, my sister always did clean up nicely. Although, for special occasions like these, it pissed her off that her hair had to be one natural color. She wanted us to match and be full on light purple, but higher powers said no. Understandable. I mean, these were going to be pictures we're going to look back on in fifty years and reminisce of this day. We'd live. But I can damn near guarantee that once it's all over, Rhiannon's getting bleached again and that nice, light shade of purple she wanted will be a reality.

"Hey, Rhi," I kicked my feet up on the bed, in the same boat as her, "How are you feeling?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she sat next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders, "You doing ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I laid my head in her shoulder, "I'm good. All things considered, I'm good."

"Wow, Lana," Rhiannon giggled to herself, "I thought you'd be an absolute mess up here. Did the good doctor up your meds?"

"Not lately," I shook my head, "He hasn't had to in two years, Rhi. I'm pretty on the straight and narrow these days."

"Well, I had to ask," she scoffed, "Special occasions get you twitchy. And one like this where you're going to be the center of attention?"

"I won't be the only one."

"Everyone always pays attention to the bride, honey," Rhiannon ran her thumb under my eye, "Welcome to the way weddings work."

"Why do you think I said it could be a double ring ceremony?" I smirked, "Ulterior motives to my ulterior motives."

"Thanks, you bitch," she gave me a nudge, "Swear…Someone's rubbed off on you. Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready since the last night on Earth, Rhi," I told her, "We've waited long enough. It's finally time. What about you? Aren't you guys common law by now?"

"Let's see…" Rhiannon did the math in her head, "It's been…Hell, since you were about twelve. Off and on. About ten years. Yeah. We're common law. This is just making it official. Honestly, Lana, I'm impressed with you. I'm more manic than what you are and that's saying something."

"Nope," I shook my head, "I'm good. I'm really good."

"That's good to hear," she kissed my cheek, "It's finally here…"

"Yes, it is."

Knock, knock.

"It's safe!" Rhiannon yelled, leaving behind a ring in my ear.

"Hey," Dad walked into our room, "Are you two ready yet?"

"I am," Rhiannon got up from the bed, "What about you, Lana? Ready?"

"Is it time already?" I pushed myself up, "I thought we still had a minute."

"Nope," Dad shook his head, wrapping his arms around me, "Are you sure you're ok with this, Lana?"

"Rhiannon came first," I settled him, "She's got dibs. But Rhi, before we go downstairs, can you go get…?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely!" Rhiannon skipped out of the room and ran off on my fetch quest.

"You're positive?" Dad worried, "Because I can come back for you."

"Dad," I stopped him, "Don't worry about it. I got it taken care of."

"Ok," he gave me one last kiss to my forehead, "I love you, sweetheart. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I do love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled. It took a long time, but once I got my parents to come to therapy with me the one time, they started to get it. Dad wasn't as difficult as Mom, but in all honesty, I had to do some tricky maneuvering to get them to go.

"Auntie Lala!" another man ran into my room, throwing himself into the skirt of my dress. Only this one was a bit smaller than all the others. And…If we're being honest, he was my favorite.

"What's up, Connor?" I scooped him up and sat him on my hip, "What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs and outside by now. You're the ring bearer. We can't have this without you."

"Come here," Connor curled his finger to me, "I want to tell you a secret."

"I can't get much closer, kid," I giggled, but I turned an ear to him anyway, "What's your secret?"

Without another thought, his lips kissed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Connor," I melted, "But that's no secret. How's Daddy doing?"

"He's good," Connor reported.

"And what about your uncle?" It wasn't Elliot I was worried about.

"He's good, too!"

"Good," I put him back down on the floor, "Now, go. You got somewhere to be."

"Ok!" Connor stopped in his tracks, "And where would that be?"

"You're just like your mother," I sighed out, "Lucky your head's attached. Do you at least have the rings?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded, "They're in my pocket!"

"Atta boy, Connor," I kissed the top of his head, "You need to be down with Uncle Tamaki and Auntie Haruhi, ok?"

"And where are they?"

"Probably waiting at the aisle," I figured, "Grandpa can take you there."

"Come on, Connor," Dad took his hand, "Let's leave Auntie Lala alone. See you downstairs."

"Thanks, Dad," I let him and Connor go. This was it. Big moment. Happy place. But that was too late. I'm already living my happy place.

Then, I went downstairs. Rhiannon already had Dad's arm. Tamaki and Haruhi were just about to go down the aisle. And I was about to pass out. I wasn't sure if it was the heat or the weight of what was about to happen, but I knew one thing was for sure. I'd come out of this day with a new last name. Even if someone had to drag me down the aisle. Although, just after Dad and Rhiannon left, I almost tripped over my own two feet.

"Easy, Lana," the best dad I ever had caught me, "Wouldn't want you to scratch up that pretty face. Not after Rhiannon spent so much time on it."

"Gee," I giggled a little, "Thanks, Ranka."

"My pleasure," he offered his arm to me, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "By the way…"

"What?"

I hid a little smile from him, "You look weird in a suit, Ranka."

"It's your wedding," Ranka shrugged, "If you think there isn't a saucy number in my hotel room for the reception, you are sadly mistaken."

"And I wouldn't expect anything less." I loved him. And I knew him better than that. Because I had one request. If Ranka was going to rock a pair of heels, they'd better be black. It's nice that he listens. Slowly, but surely, the music cued us in. Little steps. Killer heels. Rhiannon's idea. But I could manage. As long as Ranka could hold me up. Once we got to the end of the aisle, my future husband took my hand.

"Hi there, gorgeous," Kyoya steadied me. Like he has all these years.

"Kyoya," Ranka leaned in, "Play nice."

"I will," he promised, bringing me the rest of the way.

"Hey, baby," I took his other hand.

"Alright, love?" Elliot checked in on me.

"Very."

Suddenly, I had a nice flashback to when Kyoya and I first came back to Japan after our graduation. We had a week to kill before the wedding. And while he was off playing with his brothers and sister, I thought I'd take a little trip to a certain club in the heart of Shinjuku. Because where else was I going to find him?

"How much for you for the night?" I yelled up to the stage.

"If you have to ask, sweetheart," Ranka teased, "You can't afford me."

"I got a traveler's check for ten thousand yen. What will that get me?"

"A swat to the nose with a newspaper, Lana Mae," he scolded me, his dress billowing down from his jump, "I thought you weren't going to be here until next week."

"Kyoya and I wanted some time before the wedding," I filled him in, "Do you think we could sit down?"

"I'm on my break anyway," Ranka pulled out a chair for me, "How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"A little," I shrugged, "But it's a double ring. Rhiannon could never let me do anything alone."

"Bless her," he giggled. Strange. I thought that would've been more of a shock to him.

"You and Rhi talk, don't you?" I assumed.

"Of course we do," Ranka scoffed, "We're practically best friends at this point, Lana. You should know better."

"I should," I agreed, "But do I?"

"A smartass just like your sister," he took my hands, "So, what's up? What's the occasion you drop by my place of business?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I began, "Actually, I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything you need, honey," Ranka promised, "I'll do it."

"Awesome," I felt a lump in the back of my throat, "Because…This is a really, really big favor."

"Lana…?" he went on high alert, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I tried my damnedest to not start crying, but this is an emotional moment. Sue me, "I'm fine. But…Because Rhiannon came first and we are having our weddings together, our dad's going to walk her down the aisle. But that leaves me by myself. And because you've been more of a father to me than what my own has been, I was wondering if you'd give me away…"

Ranka didn't even hesitate. He threw his arms around me, his tears of joy soaking through my t-shirt, "Absolutely."

And I'd be damned if he didn't keep that promise. Although, he also told me that he wouldn't cry at the wedding, but I knew better. Ranka's currently a weeping mess. And his daughter did her best to hide her mild embarrassment. But everyone cries at a wedding. No one could blame him. Besides, he's not giving away one daughter, but soon enough, it'll be time to give the other one away, too. Once Elliot put Rhiannon's ring on her finger (I'd be lying if I said he didn't have taste. That bright red ruby set in silver really suited her.) and Kyoya put my ring on my finger (Sapphires. Because what else would it have been? He always did love me in sapphires. And it'd match my necklace, too.), both Rhiannon and I would no longer share a last name. And we couldn't be happier.

We might have agreed on a double ring, but we were traveling separately. And the Ootori family were so kind enough to give both Rhiannon and me our own limos. Bless them. Once everything was said and done, I laid my head on Kyoya's shoulder, exhausted, hot, and ready to call it a night. But unfortunately, we still had a reception to go to. We could do it, though. Because it was him and me against the world now. Just like it's always been.

"Hey, Kyoya," I looked up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you," I smiled, half asleep in his embrace.

"I love you more," Kyoya gave me a delicate little kiss on my lips, "Forever my princess."

"And it's my honor," I wrapped myself around his waist, "But that host club crap still doesn't work on me."

"Lucky for me," he reached down and undid the buckles on my heels, "We have our whole lives for me to wear you down."

"I'm already worn down," I confessed, letting out a heavy sigh of relief, "Mother of god, that's almost better than sex."

"If I would've known that," Kyoya jabbed, rubbing my achy feet, "Then, it looks like we can just go to sleep tonight."

"Please," I insisted, "I don't want the world to assume I'm getting laid tonight. I just want to go to bed."

"How are you feeling, though?" he worried, "Honestly?"

"I'm alright," I reported, "But I'm so hungry, Kyoya…"

"In that case," Kyoya decided, leaning up to our driver, "Excuse me…"

"Yes, Mr. Ootori?" our driver chirped.

"Could you take a right up here?" he requested, "I'll tell you when to stop."

"Yes, sir!"

"Where are you taking me?" I wondered.

"You'll see." Always worrying me, Kyoya Ootori. You know how to make a girl nervous in the best way. But then, as I watched aimlessly out the window, I knew exactly where Kyoya was taking me. On the outskirts of Karuizawa, there lived the most adorable little ramen shop where the owner was a sweetheart and every bowl was nicely decorated and made with love. This is why I love my husband. Because he knows that food is my love language.

"Someone better marry you," I demanded, "Before some bitch snaps you up."

"Exactly fourteen minutes into our marriage," Kyoya checked his watch, "And you already forget. Shall we?"

"Yes, please."

Kyoya already knew my ramen order. Pork, ginger broth, green onion, and one egg. I know we had a reception to go to, but I've been starving myself for the last two weeks, hoping to God my wedding dress would still fit. Even if it didn't, Yuzuha would be more than happy to make the adjustments. She did design both Rhiannon's and mine. And to make matters even better, the shop was practically empty. Almost as if someone planned it that way.

"I'm so glad we did this," I stuffed my mouth full of noodle, happy as a damn clam. Our reception was being catered by some of the best chefs in the world, yet we're at a ramen shop in Karuizawa beforehand. Worth it. Totally worth it.

"Me, too," Kyoya agreed, in the same boat as me, "You know, Lana, we do have a reception to get to, too."

"Shh…" I put my free hand up to his mouth, "It's probably going to be the only time it's just us today until we go to bed. Savor the moment."

"Lana," he smiled, "We have our whole lives for it to be just us. When we get back home, it's going to be just us. At least until the weekend and Haruhi and Tamaki come to visit."

"Or if Ritsu shows up at two in the morning again," I giggled. It was a long night. Some girl he was seeing wanted to steal his kidney. I didn't ask. I just let him in. Kyoya was pissed, but once I explained everything, he got it.

"Only married for," Kyoya checked his watch again, "thirty-three minutes and we already have children."

"Now would be a bad time to tell you I was pregnant, wouldn't it?" I wondered, testing the waters.

"You're what?" he lost all color.

"No," I settled him, "I'm not pregnant. In a world of hypotheticals."

"That would've been poorly timed," Kyoya came to again, "Yes."

Ring, ring…

"Who's that?" I asked, "You or me?"

"That's you, sweetheart."

I opened my bag and pulled my phone out. Neat! Facetime! I slid my finger across my phone screen to see two of the best friends I've ever had in the US, "Hello, ladies."

"Lana!" D squeaked, "Are we late for the wedding or are we on time?"

"You're late," I giggled, "By about…Kyoya, how long have we been married now?"

"Thirty-six minutes."

"Thirty-six minutes," I relayed the message.

"Sorry we couldn't make it, Lana," Tai apologized, "We wish we could, but…"

"I know," I settled her, "Passport problems. It's alright."

"Where are you?" D wondered, "Is that where your reception is?"

"No," I shook my head, getting up and sitting next to Kyoya, "It's a ramen shop. Say hi, Kyoya."

"Hello, D," Kyoya waved to the screen, "Hello, Tai."

"Hi, Kyoya!"

"Hi, Kyoya!" When Kyoya met Tai and D, they immediately hit it off. D in particular. She made it easier for me to lower the otaku boom on him. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to shun me for it.

"Well," D let us go, "It looks like you crazy kids are in the middle of some Lady and the Tramp thing, so we're going to go to bed."

"Yeah," I checked Kyoya's watch, "It's probably 5AM there, isn't it?"

"Worth it!" Tai promised, "We drank a lot of Red Bull."

"Caffeine overdose isn't healthy," I groaned, "Kyoya, can you talk some sense into them please?"

"They're your friends, Lana," Kyoya pointed out, "That's not my place."

"But I've done it with your friends for the better part of a decade!" I argued, "Come on."

"Those are our friends," he corrected me, "And we probably shouldn't be leaving them unattended."

"But why do we have to be Mom and Dad?" I whined.

"Look at that," Kyoya gushed, "My princess is so cute when she's delirious."

"You two are adorable and need to stop," Tai put her foot down, "And we'll be going."

"If we're not careful," I teased, "You two are going to be the next ones to get married."

"No," D blushed, "We're nowhere near ready for that yet."

Their relationship didn't surprise anyone. Tai and D were always together. They did everything together. They shared a room in the Gamma house together. And after a little nudge, they finally admitted it. They were in love and wanted no one else but each other. Although, it scared the hell out of Kiki when she found out. She was also a little on the narrow-minded side, too. I think I remember seeing something about Young Republicans on her resumé. Nevertheless, Tai and D were one of the few couples in my life that I really wanted to see get married next. No matter how much they say they don't want to.

"Love you, Lana!" Tai waved, "You, too, Kyoya! See you both for Katsu?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Love you guys, too," I waved back. And that was all she wrote. I couldn't wait to get back home to them. And I really couldn't wait for Katsu. That was going to be a road trip to Washington DC that may help a certain someone come to the dark side. At least I hope so.

"Come on," Kyoya helped me onto my feet, "You, me, the family, cocktails. Sound like a plan?"

"Absolutely."

Kyoya and I had gone back to the bed and breakfast where all of the ceremonial stuff from the wedding had already been cleared out. Between Rhiannon and the twins, they had the place decorated in white, light blue, and lavender from ceiling to floor. Everything was perfect and I wouldn't have changed a thing. Because at the end of the day, this wasn't just our wedding, but Rhiannon and Elliot's, too. At this point, I was just glad I didn't have to have shoes on for the rest of the night.

"Hey, Lana," Dad had found us first, "It's about time you two show up."

"We had to make a detour," I told him, "It's no big deal."

"You're the one that just had to have the destination wedding, didn't you?" Wonderful. Someone's already started drinking. And it wasn't me. What the hell? It's my wedding day, dammit! And I'm not the one having the first drink? There's something wrong with that picture. Not to mention, I'm getting bitched at for my happiness! And it's not a destination wedding when most of the family is here already!

"I don't see where you were offering to pay your own way," I pointed out, "Or to even offer any sort of help with this wedding. Hell, you even abandoned me on my way to the altar. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my husband and my family and get some more food in my stomach before I puke."

"Whatever you say, princess…"

Kyoya took my hand and got me away from that mess before I made it worse. Or him for that matter, "You've grown particularly bold, Mrs. Ootori."

"Why, yes," I nodded, my heart squealing with pure joy at the sound of my new name, "Yes, I have. More importantly, where's the other new bride? Because I'd like to have a shot with my sister."

"She's already having a drink." Oh, holy hell, Ranka, you weren't lying! Ranka looked like a Vegas showgirl on her day off. And I couldn't be happier.

"Ranka!" I gasped, "You look absolutely, without a doubt, fabulous as hell."

"When don't I?" he scoffed, "Besides, my wedding heels, although classic, were lacking the jazz I needed."

"And you always pull it off," I smiled, wrapping my arms around Ranka's waist, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Happy to be here, sweetheart," Ranka kissed the top of my head, "How many people are here from your side specifically, Lana?"

"My side is our side," I told him, "I just got off a video chat with my friends in the US that couldn't make it, but there were a couple that did. Unfortunately, one of them had to leave the husband behind."

"Aww," he whined, "That's too bad."

"He's cool with it," I assured, "Don't worry."

"You have got to be Ranka…" Speak of the devil. If the apocalypse were to come, now would be the time.

"Yes…" Ranka looked him over with a slight mistrust, "Lana, which obscure relative is this?"

"He's one of my best friends," I introduced him, "This is Dash. He's a delight of a human being. I told him all about you."

"It's a pleasure," Dash smirked, "But you can call me Dasha. Stage name. It's a rarity I ever hear anyone call me Dash. Unless it's Lana. Or my husband."

Ranka could smell the sweat and glitter from a mile away. And once the lightbulb turned on in his head, he glared a hole through me, "YOU HAVE ANOTHER DRAG QUEEN IN YOUR LIFE, LANA MAE?!"

"Easy, Ranka…" I tried to settle him down, but I don't think even Haruhi could take him down at this point.

"I thought we had an exclusive thing going on," he pouted, looking Dash over, "How did you two meet?"

"He was my drama teacher in college. And he's best friends with Rhiannon."

"Alright," Ranka let it go, "He's not going to steal you away from me, is he, Lana?"

"Of course not," I promised, hugging him tight, "You're the only one for me, Ranka. You know that. I've never accidentally called Dash Dad before, if it makes you feel any better."

"It does," he smiled again, "Dasha, right?"

"Yes?" Dash mirrored him.

"Do you think we could have a drink together?" Ranka offered, "From one queen to another?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Dash agreed, "Lana, you may have created a monster."

"Getting that feeling, yeah," I bit the inside of my cheek, "Ranka, do I need to find Misuzu to keep you in line?"

"Misuzu could never," Ranka scoffed, "But last I saw him, I think he was outside. We'll be fine. Pinky promise!"

Something in my gut told me otherwise. But I could trust Dash and Ranka to be alone for a minute or two. At least I hope I could. If I hear someone start spouting off in tongues, I'll know who to point the fingers at. Now that I think about it, maybe adding Misuzu to that chemical mixture of disaster might be more likely to cause another Chernobyl instead of the apocalypse. As long as they behave themselves, that's all that matters. Now, more importantly, where in the hell did my husband go? Because I wouldn't mind being glued to his hip for the rest of the night.

"Excuse me, Lana…" a familiar, yet terrifying voice thundered behind me.

Slowly, I turned around to see a face I wasn't expecting, "Dr. Ootori…"

His expression hadn't changed, "Could we speak privately for a moment, please?"

"Um…" Deodorant, don't fail me now. I hadn't spoken with Kyoya's dad in at least a couple of years. No liquor in my system to counteract the anxiety, but I made damn sure that I took my medicine this morning on the off chance something like this were to have happened, "Sure."

"Thank you," Dr. Ootori led me up to one of the unlocked and empty rooms upstairs. No one seemed to have noticed one of the brides running off with a strange man that I don't think made the ceremony. He did get an invitation, though. He opened the door and let me in first where I sat down at the table in need of a big glass of wine. And something to kill the silence between us.

"Excuse me for asking," I guess that'd have to be me, "But why did you ask me up here?"

"I've heard some things about you from Yuuichi," Dr. Ootori began, "After the…incident…"

I might as well get it out in the open. A couple years ago, Kyoya and I had come to Japan to check in with the family. Not necessarily the biological one, but that happened to be a byproduct. When we had stopped by the family estate, it had been more or less out of obligation. Seeing Yuuichi and Fuyumi was always a delight and Akito happened to be in town, so we couldn't say no. In hindsight, I wish we would have. Kyoya had an opportunity presented to him to be a part of a gallery and jumped on it. But because it wasn't a traditional gallery (and it happened to be above a tattoo shop ran by my sister), Dr. Ootori blew up and flat out told Kyoya he was a disappointment. That his art would never be displayed in real galleries and working independently like that will never be enough to support us.

Yet Kyoya stood his ground. I couldn't have been prouder of him than in that moment. And from that day, they hadn't spoken a word. By the sounds of things, Yuuichi's been giving him updates. We can have words about that later, but something tells me Kyoya would be more pissed off about that than me. It's not going to be pretty. I know that much. But we can't cut Yuuichi out. I love him too much and he's my doctor. It's hard for me to find a good one. I can't throw him back.

"Yes," I shuddered at the heavily suppressed memory, "I remember it. What has he told you?"

"Congratulations on the publishing contract," Dr. Ootori praised, a hint of a smile on his face, "I heard you were writing fantasy these days."

"That's right," I confirmed. What I wasn't expecting was my little short story for my creative writing class to turn into a full-blown novel. Dean said he needed closure, but he lied through his teeth. I didn't know he knew someone in the publishing business. The dick…But it was one of my favorite collaborative pieces I've ever done. I say collaborative, "Have you seen the cover art? It's incredible."

"It's watercolor, isn't it?" he figured, "The Mermaid in the Shadows, if I remember correctly. It's beautiful."

"Kyoya did it," I made sure he knew that. Because Kyoya's art wasn't going to get him anywhere. Just on bookshelves around the world. One night, I caught him doodling on his tablet, but when I saw my title on it, I knew he had something sneaky going on.

"Look, Lana," Dr. Ootori backed down a bit, "I know I was only invited to this wedding out of nothing but obligation. And I knew that if I had shown up at the ceremony, it only would've made Kyoya angry. You didn't deserve to start your marriage that way."

"Thank you." What the hell was this?

"And if we're being honest," a bigger smile graced his face. In a way, he had a glint in his eye that reminded me of someone I knew. And if I told him that, he'd probably kill me. Sorry, baby. It's hereditary, "I've never been so glad to be proven wrong."

"What?" I froze. Dr. Ootori never seemed like the type to admit his defeat. Yet here he was.

"Ever since the last time I ever saw my son," he went on, "I thought my arrogance would've been enough to break him. However, I was wrong. Because he had someone to help him heal. When you first walked into my dining room, I never thought that someone would ever be you. You seemed too…Flimsy. In a way. Like you were about to fall apart at the drop of a hat. But you surprised me. You take the best care of Kyoya and I really couldn't ask for more. Although, if you came from a higher pedigree, that may be nice, but I guess I can't get what I want. Because it's not up to me. So, thank you. For what you do for him."

What the hell? Was I being pranked? Was I dreaming? Was this real life? I didn't understand. I've never heard Dr. Ootori speak this openly before. Yuuichi must have said something. He had to have gotten to him. Oh yeah. I need to have words with my brother-in-law before the night is done. Because if this was Yuuichi's doing, I needed to kiss him. Because in the six years I've been with Kyoya, this was the first time I had ever seen his father human.

"Thank you, Dr. Ootori," I smiled sweetly. It was all I could do. He had me cornered, "It really does mean a lot to me for you to say this. It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," he agreed, "But it's also not to be intended to be taken lightly either."

"I understand."

"And Lana…" Dr. Ootori spoke softly, "Yoshio."

"Yes, sir," I think I just got his permission to call him by his first name. It's safe to say we've had a little bit of personal growth here. Or by leaps and bounds. If only Kyoya was here to hear it.

"So," he asked, "When can I start expecting grandchildren from you two?"

"You may need to slow down first," I stopped him completely. Just when I think we've had a moment here, "That's not your decision to make. Or if you should even be expecting them at all. We're not going to start trying quite yet. We have a honeymoon to get through and Kyoya's got a job offer in London we need to think about, so there's a chance we may be in the middle of a move soon. We won't have that kind of time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my husband now."

"Fair enough," Yoshio let me go, "It was lovely seeing you again, Miss Smith."

"Mrs. Ootori," I corrected him.

"No," he shook his head, "My wife is Mrs. Ootori. You are Lana."

"I can go with that."

I'm not sure why, but a sudden weight had gotten off my chest. I never thought Yoshio would've been so cool like that, but we can chalk it up to a blessing. Does this mean I can finally enjoy my night? Not that I wasn't going to anyway, but I'd like to find my husband. As soon as humanly possible. Because…Well, I can say I need to find my husband. That still didn't feel right. Maybe that's not the word for it. Surreal? Surreal seemed appropriate. The quiet, reserved angel that hid in the back of the host club and ran it like a well-oiled machine when we were in high school would become my husband. Who would've thought? We did…

And sure enough, I found him sitting by himself. Not in the least bit surprised, "Is this seat taken?"

"Hi there," Kyoya pulled me into his lap, "Where did you run off to, Mrs. Ootori?"

"I didn't run off anywhere," I laid my head on his shoulder, "Actually, I just had a very interesting conversation with my father-in-law."

"Excuse me?" his radar went up, "My father's here? And you just dealt with him _alone_?"

"I had it under control," I kissed his cheek, doing my best to get him to calm down, "Besides, it was totally civil. In fact, it was downright pleasant."

"My father?" Kyoya gave me a look, "And it was…pleasant?"

"I think he apologized," I ran the conversation back through my head, "And he congratulated me on my novel. And he approves of us. He felt the need to say it, but what you do with that information is up to you."

"It's about damn time," he chuckled, "But it's too little, too late. I don't need his approval. All I need now is you."

"And you got me," I promised, "But it's nice that he's finally given us his blessing."

"Only took the son of a bitch six years…"

"Kyoya…" I hushed him, "Don't let him rile you up like this."

"You're right," he dropped it, nudging me off his lap, "Hey, I want to show you somewhere. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely," I got up, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…" Kyoya took my hand and started taking me toward the exit. However, we happened to be stopped by my new brother-in-law and his mildly buzzed bride.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" Elliot took my hand and gave me a little spin, "Not leaving already, are you?"

"Of course not," Kyoya assured, "Just getting some fresh air away from the crowds."

"Boo…" Rhiannon whined, "Why can't you stay here?"

"Because not all of us are on your level yet, Rhiannon."

"But I made a new friend!" Rhiannon did a complete one-eighty, "Guess who it is?"

"I don't know, Rhi," I leaned on Kyoya, quickly losing steam.

"Me, bitch!" I knew she had come along with Dash, but I didn't expect her to jump out at me from behind my sister. Laur threw her arms around me, "Congratulations, Lana! Why did I never get to meet Rhiannon when we first met? She's a delight!"

"Because you two shouldn't be drunk at the same time." Someone needs to get these two some carbs.

"You're telling me," Elliot admitted, "If I wouldn't have stopped her, I think Rhiannon would've snogged me nan."

"Wait," I thought, "Your British grandma or your Irish grandma?"

"My British grandma died when I was seven, Lana."

"Oh, dear," I winced, "Rhiannon, no…"

"Rhiannon, yes…" Alright. Time for Rhiannon to go to bed.

"Hey, Lana," Laur threw an arm around me, "Where you going after this?"

"Um…Bed?" I figured.

"Come on!" she groaned, "It's Chicago all over again! You can go out and live a little, too!"

"But we've also had a long day, Laur," Kyoya pointed out, "There's plenty of time to do all of that tomorrow. Now, I'm going to go take my wife outside. Excuse us."

A man of few words, but he made them work. Have I mentioned I love him? Because I really do love this man. Kyoya and I dodged the rest of the relatives like the plague and found a way outside. The cool night air was sorely needed. Too many bodies in too small of a space gets way too hot too quickly. Although, I had never been behind the pension before. Misuzu had turned the entire backyard into a beautiful, sprawling flower garden. Complete with a sign insisting on picking some of them. It's very romantic back here. Good for you, Misuzu.

"You know," Kyoya thought, holding me in his lap, "I remember when we did this about…Five years ago."

"Are you talking about us in London?" I assumed.

"The very same," he nodded.

"Still don't take that necklace off," I twiddled it between my fingers, "You know, Yuzuha was trying to sell me on something else, but I wouldn't let her. Was she pissed…"

"It's our wedding, sweetheart," Kyoya nuzzled his face in my neck, "You could've been in a hula skirt and a top hat and I wouldn't have cared. As long as it was you and me to have moments like that for the rest of our lives."

"On one condition…"

"What's that?"

"I get a monocle, too," I teased, "If I'm going to be fancy, why not be all the way fancy?"

"Oh, Lana, Lana, Lana…" Kyoya put his hand over mine, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can't get rid of me," I showed him my ring, "You picked me. Willingly. Of your own doing. And I picked you back."

"That's very true," he held me tight, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Kyoya. In the course of our relationship, you've probably asked me that question a million times over. And in the six years we've been together, has that answer ever changed?"

"No," Kyoya admitted, "But I just like hearing it."

"Well," I indulged him, "Your first mistake was offering a hopeless little headcase like me tutoring. Because her dumbass brain didn't comprehend the chapter on reproduction. Your second mistake was showing me that you and I weren't so different. And your third mistake was taking her to see her favorite musical and asking her to marry you. No turning back?"

"No turning back."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kyoya pulled me into the most loving, leg twitching kiss he has ever given me, "I love you, Lana."

"Aishiteru…" I laid my head in his shoulder, never ever wanting to be anywhere else. And I never had to be.

"Found them, boss!" And there were the two morons who, despite the fact that I loved them dearly, killed the moment.

"Guys, no…" Bless her. She tried, "They're probably out here for a reason…"

"But Haru-chan, how often are they going to be here?" Globetrotting seems to be on the to-do list.

"Lana!" Tamaki jumped into my lap, smashing Kyoya in the process, "My little girl is all grown up and all married…What am I going to do now? You're off married to some degenerate!"

"It's hard to believe you were almost my best man," Kyoya nursed the pain Tamaki so kindly put him in.

"That's what you have your brothers for," I pointed out.

"And that's why it was Yuuichi."

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," I giggled, "But I really like this particular derelict. Hey, Kyoya, now that we're married, does that mean I get to be a yakuza wife?"

"I'm not yakuza," Kyoya promised, kissing my cheek, "But if it gets Tamaki off us, then yes. You are now, in fact, a yakuza wife."

"Neat!"

"Come on, guys," Hikaru and Kaoru pulled us up from the ground, "Come spend some time with the family."

And for whatever reason, everything had finally hit me. I may not have gotten along with my parents, but that's ok. I may not have had much for friends for the first fifteen years of my life, but that's ok. I may have had the reoccurring thought that I would always be alone, but that was ok. Because now, I'm so glad that someone stopped me before I did something I'd regret. Because this moment right here and right now? I wouldn't have traded it for the world. Just because my biological family and I didn't always see eye to eye didn't mean I'd never have family. Just because some people don't fully understand me and are too stubborn to learn doesn't mean that no one ever will. Just because some parts of my past have left me scarred doesn't mean I'll never heal. Because this was my family. This was my home. And it can only get better from here.

 **A/N: Well, my friends…I have no words. Because three years ago, I needed a safe place to vent. And I found that in all of you. I'm trying my damnedest to not burst into tears here. There are a couple coming down, though. That's for sure. Hell, I didn't even get this emotional when I wrapped the Black Butler series. But the thing about the Black Butler series was that it was just my naughty thoughts on paper. No real cohesion intended. But then, this started. The first chapters of Kiss, Kiss went up and I spilled my heart and soul onto the paper. Every little problem I had in my head was worn on my sleeve for the whole internet to look at. It hasn't been smooth sailing. Nothing ever is. But you know what? Some of you have stuck around since day one. Some of you found me in some dark, rough times. Some of you have gone. But you know what? I still love each and every one of you like you were my own. To those of you who have come to me to vent your problems, to the ones who have helped the others, to those of you who were just here to watch the trainwreck, I will never ever forget you. And just as a side note, because this is the final chapter, my DMs are always open. My Twitter is in my bio. Along with my Twitter, I'm going to launch that Discord because I have that kind of thing now. But most importantly, don't you ever think you can't come to me with something. Because you always can. And I'll do my best to help. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for Tuesdays now. I think I'm just going to let it find me. If you guys have any suggestions for something, you're more than welcome to drop me a line. Should I do another Ouran story? Should I do something else? Should I really branch out in my hobbies? I don't know. But even though this is done, I'm not going anywhere. Before I start to ramble, I'm going to go. Because it's very late and I need to be up in the morning. So…I love you all. Never ever EVER EVER EVER EVER forget that. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
